Kitty Kitty Baby!
by Miinalee
Summary: Kitty Kitty Baby Side Story. Past!SiChul, HanChul, 2Min, & Siwon-Jieun. Aman dibaca saat berpuasa, boleh pula dibaca sebagai takjil saat berbuka. /NGAKAK. Warning: Update yang kelewat panjang.
1. Whoever You Master, Please Take Me Home

**Pairing **: Kyumin, other to come

**Rate** : T/PG for this chapter

**Warning** : Kitten!Min, BL/Yaoi, MPreg later chapter.

**Disclaimer **: Kyumin sepenuhnya milik saya dicerita ini, hahaha!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>*.-.-.-.-.-.-*<strong>**

**Kitty-kitty Baby © Miinalee**

*****.-.-.-.-.-.-*****

* * *

><p>"Kembalikan X-Box milikku, Seohyun!"<p>

Kyuhyun, Korean Master of Game, kini tengah berdiri jengah di hadapan tunangannya, Seohyun. Tangannya terulur ke depan, ekspresinya kesal.

Seohyun tidak menggubris Kyuhyun, ia ngotot menyembunyikan X-Box Portable milik Kyuhyun di balik punggung. Sebelum Kyuhyun menuruti keinginannya, gadis keras kepala ini tidak akan menyerah. "Berjanji dulu _oppa_ tidak akan mengabaikan aku dan _oppa _harus berhenti bermain game saat aku memintanya!"

_WHAT? _Dua urat mucul di pelipis Kyuhyun. _Dipikirnya siapa dia? Berani sekali memerintah MasterKyu! _

"Tidak mau." Kyuhyun menjawab enteng.

"OPPA MENANTANGKU?" Seohyun mendelik. "Nanti kubanting PSPmu!" ancamnya sembari mengangkat X-Box Kyuhyun tinggi-tinggi.

"Itu X-Box, bukan PSP," respon Kyuhyun datar.

"A-aku benar-benar akan membantingnya!" Seohyun memegang X-Box Kyuhyun dengan tangan gemetar. Antara kesal dan takut saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun makin mengeruh.

Kesabaran Kyuhyun sudah habis, tadi ia tahan besikap manis pada Seohyun saat ayahnya di sini. Tapi ayahnya sudah pergi sejak tadi, keadaan berbeda sekarang. "Coba kalau berani!" tantang Kyuhyun

"_O-oppa!_" Seohyun menghentakkan kakinya sekali, bermaksud menyalurkan kekesalan namun saat ia melakukannya, cengkraman tangannya mengendur, membuat X-Box Kyuhyun merosot cepat dan—

TRAKK!

Seohyun terkesiap, refleks menutup mulut karena terkejut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun melotot horror pada X-Boxnya yang sudah terpecah menjadi beberapa kepingan.

Secara hiperbola, mata Kyuhyun nyaris keluar menyaksikan kehancuran X-Box tersayangnya. Kalau ia punya airmata, Kyuhyun pasti sudah memandangi benda malang itu sambil berkaca-kaca.

X-Box Portable terbaru miliknya… Yang dibelinya setelah menunggu _launching_ dua bulan penuh… Sekarang sudah hancur berkeping-keping… Mati… Tidak mungkin hidup lagi sekalipun Kyuhyun berhasil melakban benda ini kembali seperti bentuknya semula.

Seohyun menunduk, merasa bersalah. Bibirnya gemetar, nyaris tergugu karena kata maaf tidak kunjung berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. "_O-oppa_…"

"Keluar dari kamarku," perintah Kyuhyun datar. Suara berat dan pandangan tak lepas dari X-Box rusaknya.

"O-oppa!" Seohyun menghentakkan kakinya lagi. Hei, ia bermaksud minta maaf tadi! Coba Kyuhyun menurutinya, hal ini pasti tidak akan terjadi, kan? Jadi ini bukan salahnya!

"Kubilang keluar!"

"Tidak mau!" Seohyun ngotot bertahan di kamar Kyuhyun. Dua minggu ia menunggu. Harusnya begitu ia pulang dari California, Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan gegap-gempita! Tapi kenapa Pangerannya justru lebih membela benda buruk itu, sih?

"_Oppa_~" Seohyun merajuk, ia mendekat bermaksud memeluk lengan Kyuhyun. Namun belum sempat ia menyentuh Kyuhyun, pemuda itu sudah menepis tangannya lebih dulu.

"Oke, kalau kau tidak mau keluar. Biar aku yang keluar!"

"OPPA!"

Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Ia melangkah kasar, keluar dari apartemennya tanpa peduli Seohyun memanggil namanya seperti orang kesetanan di dalam sana. Kyuhyun merutuk. Mengutuk nasib buruknya sebagai putra tunggal keluarga Cho.

Di usianya yang belia ini, 18 tahun, Kyuhyun sudah harus bertunangan dengan gadis manja yang egois itu. Seo Jo Hyun. Dipaksa melanjutkan kuliah bisnis dan menghentikan aktivitas musiknya. Di atas semua itu, kegiatan _gaming_nya masih diganggu lagi!

_Fuck this live! Fuck Sunday! Fuck 21 March 2313!_

Karena sibuk merutuki harinya, Kyuhyun tidak sadar kakinya sudah nyaris melangkah keluar gedung apartemen. Ia lupa jarak 50 lantai bisa berlalu secepat cahaya. Hei, apartemen mewah wajib memiliki lift hemat waktu!

Kyuhyun melongok mengawasi keadaan di luar sana. Langkahnya terhenti di pintu utama gedung ini. Di luar hujan deras, angin kencang dan sepertinya bukan ide bagus bagi siapapun yang ingin bepergian sekarang.

Kyuhyun meraba sakunya, dirogohnya sesaat, lalu merutuk, "Fuck!" begitu ia ingat tidak membawa kunci mobil, _handphone_ atau dompet. Terpaksa Kyuhyun harus menunggu di sini sampai hujan berhenti. Kalau Seohyun tidak juga pergi dari apartemennya, Kyuhyun berencana menginap di rumah Donghae malam ini. Ia akan segera pergi saat hujan berhenti, itu rencana awalnya… Sampai terdengar suara familiar yang mengesalkan jauh di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Oppa!"

"Shit!" Kyuhyun mengumpat. Tidak perlu berpaling, ia tahu itu suara Seohyun. Suara mengesalkan yang membuat Kyuhyun refleks berlari keluar di tengah hujan tanpa berpikir dua kali.

_Lebih baik demam karena kehujanan dari pada pusing mendengarkan ocehan gadis manja itu!_

Kyuhyun berlari lambat-lambat. Tahu kalau Seohyun tidak akan mengejarnya keluar saat hujan deras begini. Sesekali gadis manja itu perlu diberi pelajaran. Dengan diabaikan atau ditinggal seperti ini, biar Seohyun sadar kalau dia itu menyebalkan…

"Huatchim!" Kyuhyun mengusap hidungnya lalu mengumpat. Baru sepuluh menit berjalan di bawah hujan, ia sudah menggigil seperti ini.

Meskipun bajunya sudah basah kuyup, Kyuhyun tetap berjalan di pinggir-pinggir gedung. Berusaha mencari jalur yang bisa sedikit melindunginya dari guyuran hujan.

Coba saja kalau ia membawa kartu kendaraan, setidaknya ia bisa naik _Skybus _meskipun tidak membawa uang. Tapi sepertinya… Seohyun memang membawa kesialan untuk Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit, halte mulai tampak dari kejauhan. Dalam keadaan tidak hujan, harusnya Kyuhyun bisa sampai di rumah Donghae dengan selamat meskipun harus menempuhnya dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi saat hujan deras begini… Dari pada demam, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk berteduh sebentar.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Kesialannya bertambah, ia lupa membawa jaket dan hanya mengenakan _t-shirt_ pendek begini…

_Arrrh!_

Kyuhyun melangkah terburu-buru, ingin segera sampai ke halte untuk berteduh. Namun semakin dekat dari halte, langkah Kyuhyun justru melambat. Kyuhyun makin menyipitkan matanya, deras guyuran hujan sedikit membuat pemandangan sekeliling tampak buram, namun Kyuhyun menangkap siluet sosok itu. Seorang tampak menunduk, meringkuk berteduh di bawah naungan atap halte. Sedikit heran, Kyuhyun tetap melangkah mendekatinya. Siapa sih yang malam-malam saat hujan deras begini berada di luar rumah? Terlebih…

Kening Kyuhyun bertaut. Semakin merasa heran. Dari jarak sedekat ini Kyuhyun menyadari kalau sosok itu mengenakan lingerie dan legging ketat yang begitu jelas menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Orang gila mana sih yang malam-malam nekat hujan-hujanan dengan mengenakan _lingerie_? Di tahun 2313?

Oh Tuhan… Dunia sudah ikut-ikutan gila.

Kyuhyun duduk di bangku halte, sedikit memberi jarak dari sosok itu meskipun tidak terlalu jauh. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun menjaga sikapnya untuk tampak acuh, namun sesekali, Kyuhyun menengok ke samping. Sedikit 'tergugah' melihat paha dan lekuk pinggang ramping yang tampak sempurna dengan balutan ekor melingkarinya seperti sabuk pinggang.

Ekor itu tampak lucu…

_Eh?_

Kyuhyun mendelik.

_Ekor?_

Kyuhyun mendongkak tanpa suara. Meskipun dalam hati terkejut setengah mati, ia tetap berusaha menjaga sikap. Benar saja, dari kepala pemuda yang tengah menunduk itu, Kyuhyun bisa melihat dua telinga hitam berbulu yang sedikit merunduk karena kuyup. Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya tadi karena hujan deras dan telinga kucing itu dari kejauhan tampak tenggelam bersama rambut hitam pemiliknya.

'_Mutan…"_ Kyuhyun berbisik dalam hati. Ia sudah beberapa kali melihat mutan secara langsung. Kelinci dan anjing. Tapi baru kali ini Kyuhyun bertemu dengan seekor mutan, di bawah hujan, duduk sendirian tanpa majikan. Terlebih… mengenakan lingerie? Apa-apaan!

"Unggg~~"

Kyuhyun mendongkak buru-buru. Suara barusan membangunkannya dari lamunan. Ia hanya merenung sebentar dan kini mutan itu sudah duduk begitu dekat di sisinya!

Kyuhyun bermaksud menampik mutan itu, namun suaranya tertahan. Cara mutan itu memandangi Kyuhyun nyaris membuat Game-freak itu tersedak air hujan.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo saat mata hitam yang bulat dan besar itu menatapnya sendu. Harus Kyuhyun akui, mutan ini punya wajah yang… Unggg… Manis. Terlalu manis malah. Nyaris mendekati wajah seorang gadis. Wajah bersih, hidung mungil, bibir plump pink pucat yang menggigil itu seolah memanggil-manggil untuk dikecup. Kulit mulus dan bentuk tubuhnya terkesan ramping… Hanya dadanya yang rata sebagai satu-satunya identitas bahwa mutan ini bukan betina.

Mutan itu menggigil, bibirnya terbuka gemetar namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Hanya mengenakan lingerie dalam situasi sedingin ini pasti sangat menyiksanya.

Kyuhyun berusaha menjauh, meski urung. Kyuhyun sadar kalau mutan ini menggenggam ujung kausnya erat, seolah tidak ingin Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya. Bagaimanapun tergodanya Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh kulit mulus yang sepertinya butuh kehangatan itu, Kyuhyun menahan diri. Mutan yang tampak sangat terawat ini pasti memiliki majikan. Mutan secantik ini tidak mungkin liar tanpa pemilik.

Kyuhyun menengok ke sekeliling, berusaha menemukan keberadaan seseorang yang mungkin menjadi pemilik mutan ini. Namun nihil. Tidak ada seorangpun di luar kecuali dirinya dan mutan yang tampaknya masih belia ini. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia menunduk, pandangannya kembali pada mutan yang sekarang justru menggenggam kaus Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan. Kyuhyun tengah menduga-duga macam-macam hal, saat mata Kyuhyun menangkap secarik kertas yang tergulung dan disangkutan ke bandul _collar_ yang melingkar kendur di leher mutan ini.

Kyuhyun menariknya. Ia sempat membaca nama 'Sungmin' terukir di bandul _collar_ itu, lalu memutuskan untuk membuka suratnya.

Kyuhyun mendelik tidak percaya. Ia memandangi wajah Sungmin yang sekarang balas memandangnya penuh harap, lalu Kyuhyun kembali menatap surat itu. Dibacanya berulang-ulang. Seolah kalimat yang tertulis di sana salah.

'**Whoever You Master, Please Take Me Home.'**

*****.-.-.-.-.-.-***  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	2. A Sex Doll Kitty?

**Pairing **: Kyumin, other to come

**Rate** : T/PG for this chapter

**Warning** : Kitten!Min, BL/Yaoi, MPreg.

**Disclaimer **: Kyumin sepenuhnya milik saya dicerita ini, hahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty-kitty Baby © Miinalee<strong>

* * *

><p>'<strong>Whoever You Master, Please Take Me Home.'<strong>

Kyuhyun memandangi isi surat itu tidak percaya. Apa-apaan ini? Tidak mungkin mutan ini dibuang tuannya, kan? Kalaupun majikannya sudah bosan, mutan ini pasti akan laku dijual dengan harga tinggi. Membuang peliharaan semahal ini terkesan… Janggal.

Bagaimanapun cantiknya makhluk ini, Kyuhyun tetap berpikir kritis. Tidak mungkin mutan yang tampak terpelihara ini dibuang begitu saja. Kemungkinan besar mutan ini bermasalah. Ilegal? Benda prostitusi? Atau mungkin makhluk ini kabur dari majikannya? Tapi kertas ini… Tidak mungkin Sungmin yang menulisnya sendiri… Aish. Apapun itu alasannya, Kyuhyun tetap tidak berani mengambil resiko. Berada berdua dengan mutan ini di tempat umum saja sudah cukup beresiko.

Mutan belia bernama Sungmin ini sekarang menunduk sambil mencengkeram kaus di bagian dada Kyuhyun, seolah ingin memeluk namun merasa takut.

Kyuhyun mengeluh risih. Ia meraup tangan Sungmin, bermaksud menarik tangan mutan itu lepas dari kausnya namun sekali lagi, saat Kyuhyun merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun urung melaksanakan niatnya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir, entah mengapa tiba-tiba merasa iba. Padahal ia dijuluki Setan Paling Tega Sedunia oleh sepupu-sepupunya. Namun hanya dengan melihat Sungmin gemetar sambil terus berusaha menempel padanya, Kyuhyun merasa perasaannya melembut tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba timbul perasaan bahwa ia memang tidak bisa meninggalkan mutan ini sendirian.

Sekujur tubuh mutan ini menggigil hebat, gemeretak gigi dan suara '_unggg'_ lemah terdengar samar dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun bahkan bisa mendengar suara napasnya yang terputus-putus. Mungkin kalau Kyuhyun meninggalkannya sekarang dan mutan ini tidak bertemu dengan siapapun lagi sampai besok hari… Kyuhyun yakin mutan ini akan mati kedinginan.

"Ya Tuhan… Anak zaman sekarang…"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Suara barusan nyaris saja membuat jantungnya copot. Sepasang sejoli lewat di depan halte bus sambil berjalan kaki. Begitu melihat ke arah pasangan itu, baru Kyuhyun sadar kalau hujan sudah reda sejak tadi. Mereka berjalan kaki tengah malam saat cuaca dingin begini… Dua orang ini pasti pasangan miskin.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang tidak malu berbuat mesum di tempat umum. Dan lihat itu. Oh, Tuhan… Menggunakan lingerie di saat dingin begini. Majikan sinting! Kasihan sekali _pet-_nya sayang. Ckck!" si wanita bermaksud berbisik-bisik, namun sepertinya ia sengaja tidak menahan suara karena memang berniat menyindir.

Kyuhyun melotot. Jadi ini salahnya, eh? Mendengar komentar barusan Kyuhyun tanpa sadar melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin, lalu dipeluknya tubuh mutan itu seolah ingin menunjukkan image 'majikan baik'. Namun sepertinya maksud Kyuhyun di salah artikan oleh dua pasangan miskin itu.

"Ya ampun, dia mau '_make-out'_ di halte skybus, sayang… Kita harus mencobanya lain kali," timpal si pria.

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal. Cukup! Ia sudah tidak tahan mendengar komentar mengesalkan itu. Pasangan tadi sudah berlalu agak jauh. Kyuhyun sudah berniat meninggalkan mutan ini sendiri, tidak peduli lagi apapun yang akan terjadi padanya karena Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Namun baru saja Kyuhyun berdiri, Sungmin menarik kausnya erat dan yang lebih parahnya lagi… Sepasang kekasih lain berjalan semakin mendekati halte.

Kyuhyun merasa terdesak. Entah kenapa otak jeniusnya tiba-tiba sulit berfungsi. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya menghindar. Menghindar dari omongan orang-orang mesum yang menyindirnya mesum.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin yang memang sejak tadi menolak menjauh darinya. Dan sebelum pasangan lain sempat berkomentar macam-macam atas penampilan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah menuntunnya pergi dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Kyuhyun membanting pintu apartemennya kasar. Tidak peduli perbuatannya barusan mengejutkan mutan yang sekarang berdiri di sisi pintu. Kyuhyun terlalu frustasi sekarang. Seohyun sudah pulang sejak tadi dan meninggalkan pintu apartemennya terbuka lebar-lebar. Beruntungnya, tidak ada orang iseng yang masuk. Dan sialnya sekarang…

Kenapa Kyuhyun harus membawa mutan asing ini pulang ke apartemennya? Bagaimana kalau ia terkena masalah gara-gara ini? Ish!

"Unggg…" Sungmin bergumam kecil, suaranya barusan lebih terdengar seperti dengungan tidak bermakna. Makhluk malang itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan keluhan meskipun dari sorot matanya Sungmin tampak sudah tidak tahan. Mungkin pusing dan kedinginan. Biar bagaimanapun mutan memiliki antibodi yang hampir sama seperti manusia, bahkan mungkin untuk ukuran Sungmin, daya tahan tubuhnya bisa lebih lemah dari mutan biasa.

Kyuhyun berdecak, ia baru mengingat kalau pakaian Sungmin basah kuyup dan sekarang mutan itu sukses membasahi karpet di lantai ruang tamunya. Bagus sekali.

"Ish, kenapa kau merepotkan sekali sih…" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mendumal. Tentu saja kalimat barusan terdengar sampai ke telinga Sungmin meskipun telinga kucingnya kuyup dan sedikit tertekuk. Sungmin menggigit bibir lalu tertunduk takut. Bukan karena ia tidak mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia mengerti sekali, namun tidak sanggup menjawab. Karena memang tidak ada kata-kata yang sanggup terlontar dari kerongkongannya. Sungmin hanya diam membisu, kepalanya tertunduk dan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Kini campuran antara takut dan kedinginan.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Entah kenapa ada sebersit rasa sesal karena telah berbicara kasar seperti tadi. Tidak sanggup menatap Sungmin yang tertunduk dan menggigil dalam diam, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian dan kedinginan di ruang tamu

Sungmin memandangi punggung Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Setelah pemuda itu menghilang di balik kamar, Sungmin hanya bisa memandangi lantai dengan nanar. Perasaan beku itu kembali menyergapnya. Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat, kakinya melangkah mundur, berusaha mencari tempat bersandar. Dan saat punggungnya bertemu dengan dinding ruang tamu, tubuh Sungmin merosot turun. Mutan belia itu meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Pusing dan sesak di dadanya begitu menyiksa.

Sungmin senang saat berada dekat dengan pemuda tadi, rasanya menenangkan dan damai. Namun tetap ada sebersit ketakutan yang terus terngiang di kepala Sungmin. Sepertinya pemuda tadi tidak begitu suka ia berada di sini. Bagaimana kalau pemuda tadi melaporkan keberadaan Sungmin? Bagaimana kalau ia harus kembali pada majikan lamanya?

Sungmin termenung. Diam-diam, dua bulir air mata mengalir di sudut mata kanannya. Masih dalam hening, tanpa suara.

"Uhuk," Sungmin menutup mulutnya sambil terbatuk. Dada dan kerongkongannya panas seperti terbakar. Ditatapnya nanar bercak darah yang tersisa di telapak tangan kanannya, tangan yang baru saja digunakannya untuk menutup mulut. Sungmin mengecap asin darah yang masih tersisa dimulutnya, bersamaan saat sesuatu yang hangat turut mengalir keluar dari hidungnya yang mungil.

"Sungmin-ah…"

Sungmin tersentak. Segera ia menunduk dan buru-buru diusapnya darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya dengan punggung tangan, lalu Sungmin membersihkan sisa noda darah itu dengan mengusap telapak tangannya ke lingerie hitam yang ia kenakan. Hilang sudah bekasnya, meski masih tersisa rona merah di atas bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun pasti akan mengiranya sebagai efek cuaca dingin.

"Aku tidak punya baju dengan ukuranmu, jadi pakai ini saja…" Kyuhyun menyerahkan kaus lengan pendek berwarna putih miliknya dan sepotong celana _training_. Itu adalah pakaian berukuran terkecil di apartemen ini, mungkin akan sedikit pas untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin memandangi pakaian pemberian Kyuhyun dengan wajah sumringah. Ia mengangguk patuh, lalu bermaksud membuka resleting lingerienya saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berteriak…

"EH! EH! KAU MAU APA?"

Sungmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun membentaknya. Spontan ia menunduk dan tangannya gemetar. Pemuda ini memintanya untuk mengganti baju, kan? Apa barusan ia melakukan kesalahan? Memikirkan kemungkinan telah melakukan kesalahan membuat Sungmin menunduk, bahunya bergetar. Mutan itu menggigit bibir untuk menahan tangis ketakutan. Apa pemuda ini akan memukulnya karena melakukan kesalahan?

"Ini, tutup dulu tubuhmu dengan ini." Kyuhyun melempar selimut tebal ke arah Sungmin sebelum berbalik memunggungi mutan itu. "Jangan sembarangan membuka baju, Sungmin-ah…" perintahnya lembut. Kyuhyun lupa kalau menghadapi seekor pet, mutan, tidak bisa dengan sikap kasar membentak-bentak.

'_Mereka makhluk rapuh, harus diperlakukan dengan lembut.' _Kyuhyun mendesah saat tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata Zhoumi-hyung'nya yang pernah memelihara mutan hamster. Beberapa sepupunya sempat memelihara mutan, bahkan ada yang memelihara makhluk mutasi ini sampai sekarang. Hankyung-hyung, Zhoumi-hyung, Yesung-hyung…

Eh!

Iya!

Alis Kyuhyun naik. Tidak berguna sekali otak jeniusnya ini. Kenapa ia baru ingat sekarang! Ia bisa menelpon salah satu hyungnya untuk meminta bantuan!

Kyuhyun berlari ke kamarnya, diraihnya handphone yang tergeletak di meja rias, lalu Kyuhyun buru-buru kembali ke ruang tamu.

Sungmin sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Lingerienya yang basah kuyup tergeletak di lantai. Ia sibuk mengerat-ngerat selimut milik Kyuhyun untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang masih sedikit kedinginan.

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki. Hampir seluruh tubuh mutan ini dibalut selimut, namun Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat sedikit. Sepertinya pakaian yang ia berikan masih terlalu longgar untuk Sungmin. Aih. Yasudahlah.

Kyuhyun membuka flip handphonenya, belum sempat men_dial_ nomor siapapun, ia kembali mengerjap. Makhluk setengah kucing ini sekarang malah sibuk bermain dengan selimut biru tebal milik Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena motif beruang-beruang kecil yang ada di sana menarik perhatian Sungmin. Sungguh, pemandangan Sungmin yang dengan polosnya bergumul dengan selimut. Lalu telinga kucing yang sudah kering dan kini bergerak-gerak reflek. Imut sekali…

"Ish!" Kyuhyun tersadar, lalu menggeleng heran. Kucing mahal memang menarik perhatian, komentarnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun memilah beberapa nomor. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum menekan tombol '_call'._

"Yeoboseyo, hyung?"

Sungmin tercenung mendengar kalimat barusan. Ia berhenti bermain dan mendongkak menatap Kyuhyun. Matanya membulat shock saat ia sadar Kyuhyun tengah memegang _handphone_. Tentu saja Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang menghubungi seseorang. Masalahnya sekarang. Siapa yang dihubungi Kyuhyun. Apa…

"Hyung, tolong ke apartemenku sekarang!"

Sungmin melotot. Kesimpulan pendek itu sampai ke otak kucingnya. Mata hitamnya yang besar membulat makin besar.

"NYAO!" Sungmin berlari menyambar Kyuhyun sampai mereka terjatuh dan berguling di lantai. _Handphone _Kyuhyun terlempar jauh dan bunyi 'krak' terdengar menandakan benda itu baru saja menabrak sesuatu.

"Um… Nyao~" Sungmin menunduk, memendam wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun, antara takut dan merasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun melotot. Hatinya ikut hancur saat ia memandangi handphone miliknya yang sekarang juga sudah hancur. Tadi X-Box portable miliknya, lalu sekarang… The Next G-8, arloji merangkap handphone yang dibelinya dengan tabungan sendiri…

Kyuhyun nyaris berkaca-kaca memikirkan hal itu. Tiga bulan susah payah menabung tanpa bantuan uang ayahnya. Dan sekarang… Usahanya terbuang sia-sia.

"YA TUHAAAAAAN!" Kyuhyun bangkit dengan murka, dihempasnya tubuh Sungmin menjauh. Suara retak-retak amarah di kepalanya berhasil menutup telinga Kyuhyun dari desis suara lain, desis suara Sungmin yang kesakitan saat tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai. Lagi-lagi, darah segar mengalir dari hidung mungil mutan itu.

"Unggg…" Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia menunduk sambil menutupi hidungnya, siap menerima hantaman atau pukulan apapun yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Namun tidak ada. Saat Sungmin membuka mata, ia justru melihat Kyuhyun melangkah menjauh. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak berniat dekat-dekat lagi dengannya. Sungmin meringis sedih memikirkan ini. Ia beringsut mundur, memojok dan meringkuk di sudut ruangan.

*_._._._._._._.*

Kyuhyun melangkah murka, ia kembali ke kamar untuk mengorek-orek isi lemari besarnya yang terbenam ke dalam tembok. Diperiksanya setiap laci dan setiap sudut. Begitu Kyuhyun menangkap ujung benda yang tengah dicarinya, Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Diraihnya gelang hitam yang tergeletak di atas tumpukan pakaian.

'_Lebih baik kupakai di sini dari pada mutan itu merusaknya lagi,'_ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati sembari melilitkan gelang itu di tangannya. Kyuhyun menekan tombol bawah gelang, dan layar X-_touch_ muncul menutupi telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa Zhoumi-hyung bisa tahan memelihara mutan sih?" bisik Kyuhyun setengah mengeluh. Dipilahnya beberapa kontak. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin meminta pertolongan pada Zhoumi yang lebih profesional menangani mutan peliharaan, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Hyungnya tidak mungkin mau repot berkendara di malam hari dari China ke Korea, terlebih saat cuaca tidak mendukung seperti ini. Dan Hankyung-hyung juga tidak mungkin datang. Bukan tidak mungkin sih, Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin Hankyung datang. Karena mengundang Hankyung sama artinya dengan mengundang Heechul. _BIG NO NO_.

Jadi, tidak ada pilihan lain…

Klik!

'_Oi, Kyuhyun. Tumben menghubungiku?' _Ilusi wajah tampan berkepala besar muncul di telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Ekspresinya tidak enak, dan sesekali ia menyahut _'Iya sayang tunggu sebentar,'_ pada suara-suara makian yang terdengar di belakang.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Sepertinya ia kenal pemilik suara itu. "Kau sedang berkelahi dengan Wookie-hyung, ya? Hehehe," godanya. Namun sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun menahan niatnya untuk mengejek Yesung lebih jauh. Bisa-bisa nanti hyung-nya ini menolak membantu kalau Kyuhyun mengejeknya.

'_Aish! Cepat katakan apa maumu, Cho!'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum imut. Sebisa mungkin memamerkan senyum manisnya meskipun Yesung malah berseru mencibir. _'Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, Magnae! Iyukh! Menjijikan!'_

Kyuhyun mengabaikan komentar barusan. Kini ia sedang berusaha menunjukkan _fail puppy eyes-_nya. "Hyung, tolong ke rumahku sekarang. _Please_?"

'_Hah? Malam-malam begini? Untuk apaaa?'_

"_Please-please-please_, hyung? Ada urusan yang penting sekali, nanti kujelaskan di sini."

'_Ogah! Katakan dulu ada apa!'_

"Aish, hyung. Merepotkan sekali sih!"

'_Kau yang merepotkan, tolol!'_

Kyuhyun mengeram, ia benci melakukan hal yang bertele-tele. Sejurus kemudian seringai muncul di wajahnya. Selalu ada cara untuk mempercepat urusan. Khu khu khu~

"Hyung, kutunggu kau sepuluh menit di apartemenku! Lewat dari sepuluh menit, bersiap saja... Wookie-hyung pasti senang melihat fotomu yang telanjang bersama mutan _puppy_ itu, nyihihi."

'_WHAT? SIALAN KAU CHO KY—'_

Flip!

Kyuhyun memutus komunikasi mereka. Ia mengembalikan _Bracelet-Gphone_ miliknya ke dalam lemari lalu tertawa bahagia. Penderitaan orang lain selalu berhasil menyenangkan hatinya, apalagi kalau yang ia buat menderita itu Kim Jong Woon, kakak sepupunya sendiri. Maka, makin berlipat-lipatlah kebahagiaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

*_._._._._._._.*

Selesai menghubungi Yesung, Kyuhyun berlalu ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu. Beruntungnya ia tinggal di apartemen mewah ini, cukup masukkan makanan instan ke dalam oven, dan Kyuhyun tidak perlu repot-repot menghancurkan dapur.

Kyuhyun mengendus harum makanan instan yang tersaji di depannya. Nasi panas yang mengepul dengan kuah kari dan potongan daging panggang. Bagus sekali, biasanya Kyuhyun memesan makanan keluar. Dan hari ini… Ia terpaksa mengeluarkan tenaga untuk menyiapkan makanan. Demi kucing nakal itu! Kalau ditanya kenapa Kyuhyun mau repot-repot memasak untuk orang lain sedangkan memasak untuk dirinya sendiri pun ia malas… Jawabannya sederhana. Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan seekor mutan tanpa asal-usul mati kelaparan di ruang tamu apartemennya, masalah akan tambah runyam. Tapi apapun itu, pokoknya kucing terlantar itu berhutang budi besar padanya! Kyuhyun menyeringai lagi.

Kyuhyun membawa sepiring nasi dan sebotol airputih dengan tangan telanjang ke ruang tamu. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia melakukan pekerjaan sepele seperti ini (secara cuma-cuma) untuk orang lain. Kyuhyun jadi berpikir kalau-kalau ia harus menampung mutan itu sedikit lebih lama, tidak mungkin kan ia akan melayani segala hal yang dibutuhkan seekor kucing mutan! Demi apapun! Walaupun Kyuhyun akan mengusahakan bagaimanapun caranya mutan itu harus kembali ke asalnya, hal ini tetap membuat Kyuhyun berpikir untuk menabung lagi. Mungkin dalam tiga bulan ia bisa membeli sebuah _Maidroit _untuk mengerjakan hal-hal sepele seperti ini.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Tanpa sadar, baru saja ia berpikir untuk menabung dan mengeluarkan uangnya demi membeli _Maidroit_, sebuah robot pembantu untuk melayani Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang luar biasa pelit soal menggunakan uang gaji kerja sambilannya, ini malah tiba-tiba terpikir untuk membeli barang mahal demi seekor kucing mutan. _Really,_ sesuatu.

"Oi, Sungmin-ah!" panggil Kyuhyun sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut ruang tamu. Mata Kyuhyun menyipit dan keningnya bertaut saat dilihatnya Sungmin meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Kyuhyun meletakkan piring dan botol di tangannya ke atas meja sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekati Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah?" panggil Kyuhyun lagi, kini suaranya melembut.

Mutan itu tidak merespon meskipun Kyuhyun memanggilnya beberapa kali. Kepalanya tertunduk bertumpu di lutut dengan kedua tangan menutup mulut.

"M-min?" Kyuhyun mencolek kepala Sungmin, namun mutan itu tetap tidak memberi respon. Akhirnya, karena tidak sabar, ia mengangkat kening itu dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun…

Tangan mutan itu jatuh terkulai, darah kental tergenang di bagian telapaknya. Kyuhyun tercekat menyaksikan darah segar terus mengalir dari hidung mungil dan sudut bibir Sungmin. Wajah cantik itu kini sepucat mayat dan kotor dipenuhi darah.

*_._._._._._._.*

Panik! Kyuhyun menepuk wajah Sungmin dengan panik. "Sungmin-ah? Oi! Sungmin-ah!" panggil Kyuhyun gugup. Namun mutan itu masih tidak merespon. Begitu Kyuhyun menyenggol bahunya, tubuh Sungmin justru oleng ke depan dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Bagus, sekarang darahnya mengotori tshirt biru yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Tuhaaan! Mutan mati di apartemenku dan aku yang akan kena getahnya!" keluh Kyuhyun panik. Dengan gugup Kyuhyun meraih lengan Sungmin, digenggamnya pergelangan tangan mutan itu dan ditekannya urat nadi di sana.

_Nyut! Nyut!_ Denyut bukti kehidupan itu terasa di jempol Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih hidup! Nadinya masih berdenyut!

Kyuhyun bersorak lega. Setidaknya sekarang ia bisa lega. Mutan ini harus segera mendapatkan pertolongan atau ia benar-benar mati dan itu akan menjadi musibah besar bagi Kyuhyun.

Dengan gesit, Kyuhyun menyelipkan kedua lengannya di bawah lutut dan punggung Sungmin. Lalu, hup!

Kyuhyun bersorak. Tubuh ini terangkat! Padahal biasanya Kyuhyun yang kerempeng selalu kesulitan mengangkat barang berat. Tapi ini? Mengangkat seekor mutan! _Such a great job of The great Cho Kyuhyun!_

Kyuhyun masih sempat memuji dirinya sendiri meskipun sebenarnya ia sanggup menggendong Sungmin karena tubuh mutan itu yang memang luar biasa ringan.

Kyuhyun membopong tubuh dalam gendongannya ke ruang tengah, dibaringkannya Sungmin hati-hati ke atas matras portabel yang biasa digunakan Kyuhyun untuk bersantai. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun meraih bantal mungil untuk diselipkan ke bawah leher Sungmin. Mencegah darah dari hidung dan bibir mutan itu merembes kemana-mana.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Buru-buru ia berlalu ke dapur mencari air hangat dan handuk bersih. Seumur-umur baru kali ini Kyuhyun dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengurus orang sakit, demi apapun!

"Kenapa kau ini merepotkan sekali, sih?" keluh Kyuhyun sembari mengusap wajah Sungmin canggung. Kyuhyun mencelupkan ujung handuknya ke air hangat dan mulai membersihkan darah di wajah Sungmin. Noda darah tetap tidak bisa menutupi kecantikan mutan yang terbaring di bawah Kyuhyun ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih. Baru ia sadar kalau raut mutan ini sepucat mayat. Kyuhyun benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya kalau mutan ini benar-benar mati di sini? Memanggil polisi untuk menanganinya? Ide bagus. Dan wajah Kyuhyun dipastikan ada di _headline_ koran keesokan harinya.

TING! TONG!

Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk memandangi wajah Sungmin tersentak begitu mendengar suara bel. Tanpa bertanya pun, Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang sekarang sedang berdiri di luar pintu apartemennya.

Kyuhyun melompat lalu berlari girang. Buru-buru dibukanya pintu depan sembari tersenyum sumringah. Pertolongan datang!

"YESUNG HYUUUUUNG!" Kyuhyun memanggil nama kakaknya dengan penuh haru.

"Woi! Lepaskan aku, Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Yesung gerah sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan sadar dan keterusan memeluk Yesung saking bahagianya, namun saat sepasang mata menatapnya dengan aura mengerikan, Kyuhyun buru-buru melepas Yesung lalu tersenyum canggung.

"W-Wookie-hyung!" sapa Kyuhyun sok ramah pada sosok pemuda kecil yang berdiri di belakang Yesung. Kyuhyun memaksakan senyum manis pada Ryeowook yang masih memasang tampang keruh, sedikit merinding mengingat Ryeowook masih dalam keadaan _bad mood. _

"Hyung, cepat masuk!" Kyuhyun menarik Yesung dan Ryeowook masuk. Ia sempat melongok keluar, memastikan keadaan lorong apartemen sebelum mengunci pintu. "Hyung, langsung ke ruang tengah!"

Yesung berdecak. Belum apa-apa Magnae Evil ini sudah berani memerintah. "Tsk! Kau mau apa menyuruhku kemari malam-malam, heh?" Yesung mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud merangkul Ryeowook, namun naas, kekasihnya itu menepis tangan Yesung sembari mencibir _'Jangan sentuh aku!'_

Kyuhyun mendesah, "Lihat sendiri_, hyung_…" jawabnya dari belakang Yesung.

"Hyungie—" Ryeowook membeku di tempatnya berdiri, tangannya terulur ke depan Yesung, menahan kekasihnya untuk tidak melangkah lebih jauh.

Bukan sekali dua kali Yesung dan Ryeowook berkunjung ke apartemen ini, karena itu bagi mereka tempat ini cukup familiar. Yesung juga tahu betul kalau sepupunya ini tinggal sendiri. Karena itu, Yesung sempat tercengang begitu melihat seseorang –bukan! Seekor mutan terbaring di atas matras di ruang tengah apartemen Kyuhyun.

"What the— Sejak kapan kau punya pet, Cho!" Yesung melotot memandangi raut cantik mutan itu. Mutan secantik ini, pasti harganya mahal! Dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang irit tidak mungkin punya cukup uang untuk membeli peliharaan elit seperti ini. Tidak mungkin juga Kyuhyun meminta uang pada ayahnya. Tidak mungkin! Yesung menggeleng tidak percaya, namun gelengan itu punya arti yang berbeda di mata Ryeowook. Menurut Ryeowook, kekasihnya menggelengkan kepala seperti orang yang tengah terpesona…

PLETAK!

Tidak tanggung-tanggung Ryeowook menempeleng kepala Yesung.

"Awww, sakit _huny-huny_!" Yesung mengeluh manja, namun bukan belas kasihan, justru satu jitakan lagi mendarat di kepalanya.

"Bukan milikku, hyung," jawab Kyuhyun seraya menggiring kedua tamunya mendekati Sungmin. "Aku menemukannya tadi, di halte bus."

"Tidak mungkin! Lihat wajahnya! Mungkin dia tersesat atau lepas dari pengawasan majikannya." Yesung menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sungmin, nyaris menyentuh kulit mulus itu kalau saja Ryeowook tidak buru-buru menampik tangannya.

"Mungkin," Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Ia juga sempat berpikir begitu, terlebih Sungmin masih mengenakan _collar_. "

"Lalu kenapa kau bawa pulang, bodoh?"

"Aku tidak membawanya pulang, hyung! Dia yang menempel padaku!"

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti melihatnya di jalan sendirian lalu mengambil kesempatan untuk membawanya karena dia cantik! Iya, kan? Sudah mengaku sajalah Cho Kyuhyun mesum!"

"Aku tidak mesum, kepala besar!"

"Cho Kyuhyun iblis mesum!"

"Aku tidak mesum!"

"Mesum!"

"Tidak!"

"Mesuuum!"

"Tidaaak!"

"DIAAAAAM!" Ryeowook berteriak murka.

Dan Yesung-Kyuhyun pun bungkam, mencari aman daripada Ryeowook semakin murka pada mereka.

"Bodoh! Kenapa malah berkelahi, sih? Seperti banci saja!" bentak Ryeowook kejam. Ia sibuk memeriksa mutan ini sejak tadi, kepalanya nyaris pecah mendengarkan pertengkaran tidak bermutu antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung. "Lihat! Anak ini demam!" ujar Ryeowook sembari mengecek temperatur Sungmin dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku lihat semburat merah di atas bibirnya, dia pasti mimisan tadi!" tebak Ryeowook sepenuhnya benar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dari bibir dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, sudah kubersihkan tadi," jawabnya setengah berbisik.

"Aish! Benar kan! Cepat carikan kompres, Kyu!" perintah Ryeowook tegas. "Dan Yesungie, telpon dokter! Sekarang!"

"Oke, baby~"

Kyuhyun baru akan bangkit untuk mencari kompres instan, namun begitu mendengar perintah terakhir Ryeowook, matanya melotot panik. Buru-buru direbutnya _handphone_ Yesung, "Tidak, hyung! Jangan telpon siapapun!"

"Kyu! Biarkan Yesung menelpon dokter! Kalau kau memikirkan biayanya, biar nanti aku yang bayar!" ujar Ryeowook sembari mencibir betapa kikirnya Kyuhyun.

"Bukan soal uang, hyung. Kalian mau aku jadi headline koran besok?"

Ryeowook dan Yesung tertegun. Benar juga, sepertinya memanggil dokter ke apartemen Kyuhyun adalah ide buruk. Kyuhyun sebagai putra tunggal keluarga Cho pasti menjadi perhatian media. Kalau ada orang lain yang tahu, bukan tidak mungkin keberadaan mutan sakit ini jadi gosip tak sedap untuk menjatuhkan nama Kyuhyun.

"Uh, benar juga." Yesung mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Meskipun sepertinya Ryeowook masih kurang setuju.

"Lalu harus bagaimana? Mutan ini sakit, harus segera diobati…" Ryeowook memandangi wajah Sungmin dengan raut sendu. Dipijatnya lengan kurus Sungmin dan sesekali diusapnya keringat yang membanjir di kening Sungmin.

"Karena itu aku memanggil kalian. Aku juga bingung, hyung."

"Sebentar… Pertama, kau dapat mutan ini darimana? Kenapa kau berani sekali membawanya pulang?" Yesung bertanya, bingung.

"Aku menemukannya di halte. Sendirian, menggigil kedinginan, dan menempel padaku mati-matian. Terlebih, dia sakit, kan? Mungkin kalau kutinggalkan di sana dan tidak ada yang menemukan dia sampai besok, makhluk ini tidak akan bertahan sampai pagi," jelas Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat bahu. Kyuhyun sendiri bingung kenapa ia berani membawa makhluk ini pulang ke rumahnya. Beruntung tadi keadaan di luar sangat sepi, hanya satu dua pasangan yang berlalu dan tampaknya setengah mabuk. Kalau tidak, pasti sudah ada yang mengambil kesempatan memfoto Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin untuk dijual ke media. "Jadi yah… Entah kenapa akhirnya malah kubawa pulang."

"Wow, aku baru tahu Cho Kyuhyun punya rasa belas kasih," ejek Yesung dan alhasil, satu jitakan lagi mendarat di kepalanya.

"Diam, Sungie!"

"Hueee! Mianhae, hunny~"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Tindakanmu benar, hyung akan membantu. Tenang saja." Ryeowook tersenyum manis. Seratus delapan puluh derajat terbalik dari sikapnya ke Yesung tadi. "Kau tidak bertanya pada anak ini, namanya? Asalnya dari mana?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia baru sadar kalau Sungmin dari tadi belum bicara sedikitpun selain mengucapkan 'Unggg' dan 'NYAO!'

"Aku lihat namanya ada di bandul kalung itu," jawab Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk collar yang sedikit tertutup kerah tshirt yang kelewat longgar di tubuh Sungmin. "Dia tidak bicara sejak tadi. Mungkin lapar, atau lemas?"

Kening Yesung mengerut, bingung."Tidak bicara? Biasanya pet sangat rewel…"

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Dia menggunakan lingerie saat aku menemukannya. Baru tadi aku menyuruhnya ganti baju dengan tshirt lamaku."

"Lingerie?" Yesung tampak berpikir. Ia ikut duduk di sisi Ryeowook untuk memperhatikan mutan ini lebih dekat. Yesung pernah memelihara mutan, _puppy_ jenis _pet _rumahan. Semesum apapun Yesung, ia tidak pernah menyuruh pet-nya menggunakan lingerie. Terlebih, di luar rumah? Dan saat cuaca sedingin ini! Manusia macam apa yang tega menyuruh mutannya melakukan itu!

Kening Yesung mengernyit lebih dalam. Yesung mengusap bandul emas dengan ukiran '_SUNGMIN' _besar di bagian depannya. _Jadi nama mutan ini Sungmin, eh?_ Yesung mengusap permukaan _collar_ itu lalu memutuskan untuk melepasnya dari leher Sungmin. _Collar _berbahan kulit dan bandul emas, bisa dipastikan pemilik mutan ini bukan orang biasa. Dilihat dari penampilannya dan penjelasan Kyuhyun tentang 'lingerie', satu kesimpulan muncul di otak Yesung.

_Apa mungkin mutan ini sex-doll? Mutan-seks?_

"Kau menyuruhnya ganti, kan? Lihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan di tubuhnya?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi menginterogasi.

Kyuhyun mendelik, "A-aku tidak melihat apapun! Dia mengganti bajunya sendiri dan aku tidak mengintip!" cecarnya buru-buru.

"Aish, kenapa panik sekali sih? Aku kan cuma bertanya." Yesung mencibir. Kali ini ia dan kekasihnya saling bertukar pandang. "Kau mengerti apa maksudnya kan, Wookie-baby?"

"Ne…" Ryeowook mengangguk lalu berpaling pada Kyuhyun. "Kyu, coba tahan tubuhnya sedikit. Aku mau memeriksa sesuatu."

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia ikut duduk di atas matras, berhadapan dengan Yesung.

"Angkat sedikit, tahan bagian bahu saja."

Kyuhyun melakukannya. Ia bergerak hati-hati, menyelipkan tangannya di ketiak Sungmin dan mulai mengubah posisi tidur mutan itu menyamping.

"Sungi, buka bajunya."

"_W-what_?" Kyuhyun mendelik kaget, namun ia tidak bisa memprotes lebih jauh karena Ryeowook tampak begitu serius saat Yesung perlahan-lahan melepas _tshrit_ longgar yang dikenakan Sungmin dengan mudahnya.

_Tshirt_ itu perlahan terangkat, menyibak bagian punggung dan perut Sungmin yang putih pucat bercampur semburat merah. Saat _tshirt _itu tersibak sepenuhnya, tiga pasang mata di ruangan itu ikut mendelik _shock_.

Gurat merah dan memar kebiruan tampak jelas memenuhi sekujur punggung dan perut Sungmin. Beberapa nyaris samar seperti luka lama. Beberapa tampak baru, masih merah bercampur semburat darah.

**TBC**

oOoOoOo

Sekarang waktunya untuuuuuuk!

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p>

Pwease? *pasang muka unyu*


	3. Master Won't Leave Me, Right?

**Pairing **: Kyumin, other to come

**Rate** : T/PG for this chapter

**Warning** : Kitten!Min, Kikir!Kyu, BL/Yaoi, MPreg.

**Disclaimer **: Kyumin sepenuhnya milik saya dicerita ini, hahaha!

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOo<p>

o

**Kitty-kitty Baby © Miinalee**

o

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

><p><em>Tshirt<em> itu perlahan terangkat, menyibak bagian punggung dan perut Sungmin yang putih pucat bercampur semburat merah. Saat _tshirt _itu tersibak sepenuhnya, tiga pasang mata di ruangan itu ikut mendelik, _shock_.

Gurat merah dan memar kebiruan tampak jelas memenuhi sekujur punggung dan perut Sungmin. Beberapa nyaris samar seperti luka lama. Beberapa tampak baru, masih merah bercampur dengan semburat darah.

"Oh… My—" Ryeowook mengatup mulutnya, tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun melongo, tercengang. Punggung itu tampak seperti di warnai dengan cat, Kyuhyun tidak percaya ada seseorang dengan wajah serapuh Sungmin menyimpan luka memar sebanyak itu. Tidak mungkin mutan ini habis berkelahi kan? Atau mungkin itu memang bukan luka sungguhan?

"Lebih baik kita panggil dokter sekarang, Kyu!" seru Ryeowook panik.

Kyuhyun menggeleng linglung, ia sendiri bingung harus bagaimana. Kalau mereka memanggil dokter sekarang, nama Kyuhyun yang akan terkena imbasnya. Tapi kalau mereka tidak memanggil juru medis, bisa-bisa mutan ini mati di rumah Kyuhyun! Oh, Tuhan!

"Jangan," sambung Yesung tiba-tiba. Yesung masih memandangi luka di punggung Sungmin dengan ekspresi serius. Wajahnya memancarkan seolah ia memang mengetahui sesuatu. "Jangan panggil dokter, kita harus memikirkan akibatnya sebelum memutuskan untuk bertindak. Memanggil dokter sama dengan mengorbankan Kyuhyun."

"Hyung-ah…" Kyuhyun nyaris menangis haru mendengar penjelasan Yesung. Baru kali ini kakak sepupunya ini begitu perhatian dan memikirkan kepentingan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu harus bagaimana, Sungie? Kau lihat luka ini?" Ryeowook menunjuk hati-hati luka bakar yang sedikit lembab di ujung punggung Sungmin. "Mutan ini bisa terinfeksi!"

Yesung juga melihat luka itu, keningnya sedikit mengerut prihatin namun ia masih menggeleng. "Tidak. Lebih baik kita minta bantuan Heechul-hyung. Telpon Hangeng sekarang, Kyu."

"WHAT?" seru Kyuhyun kaget. "Minta bantuan Heechul-hyung? Itu sih sama buruknya dengan memanggil dokter!"

"Bicara apa, sih? Hanya Heechul-hyung yang bisa mengatasi masalah ini. Kau lihat bandul _collar_nya? Pemilik mutan ini bukan orang biasa! Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang melihat Sungmin, jadi bantuan Heechul-hyung adalah satu-satunya pilihan kita sekarang," ujar Yesung panjang lebar. Yesung mendengus, ia yakin sekali mutan ini korban penganiayaan majikannya. Hal seperti ini sudah tidak jarang lagi, meskipun secara sembunyi-sembunyi, di luar sana masih banyak mutan-mutan yang dijadikan _sex-dolls_ dan bulan-bulanan penyiksaan kaum konglomerat.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun melengos pasrah. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Ryeowook membuka flip handphonenya, dan tanpa ditanya pun Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang berbicara dengan Ryeowook di sebrang sana.

"Hangeng-hyung dan Heechul-hyung ada di rumah sekarang."

Yesung mengangguk senang. "Bagus, kita pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana caranya kita membawa mutan ini? Masa aku yang gendong?" Kyuhyun melengos dengan wajah malang. Kenapa rasanya kesialannya datang bertubi-tubi, sih?

"Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi yang mau gendong?"

"Ada Yesung-hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi, tanpa sadar seruan Kyuhyun barusan sedikit mengusik Sungmin. Mutan itu menggeliat pelan, sedikit meringis saat punggungnya bersentuhan dengan matras.

"Unggg—"

Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun spontan beralih ke arah Sungmin, saat mutan manis itu perlahan sadar dan mengerjap lemah.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap, pandangan matanya masih sedikit buram. Ditambah pusing dan nyeri di sekujur punggungnya, Sungmin hanya bisa tergeletak kaku di atas matras empuk yang menopang tubuhnya.

"Yah, dia sudah sadar! Cepat ambil airminum, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tidak beranjak, ia hanya meraih botol mineral yang tergeletak dekat di kakinya dan menyerahkannya pada Ryeowook. Ingat tadi ia sempat membawakan minum dan makanan instan untuk Sungmin.

"Sungie, topang tubuhnya."

Yesung belum sempat beranjak untuk melaksanakan perintah Ryeowook, karena mutan itu berjengit kaget dan buru-buru menghindar saat Ryeowook menyentuh lengannya.

"Loh, kenapa?" Ryeowook bertanya bingung, ia baru ingin menarik tangan Sungmin dan mutan itu buru-buru mundur menjauh, ekspresi Sungmin dipenuhi ketakutan dan terror.

Sungmin memeluk dirinya sendiri dan meremas lengannya yang sempat tersentuh Ryeowook tadi. Ketakutan terpancar jelas di wajah pucatnya, seolah sentuhan Ryeowook akan menyakitinya, seolah Ryeowook bermaksud untuk memukulnya karena ia berbuat nakal tadi.

"Unggg—" Sungmin terisak, ia menunduk dalam-dalam dan dengan ling-lung mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya. Ia melihat dua laki-laki, keduanya manusia. Satu orang yang baru saja menyentuhnya dan satu orang lagi beringsut menjauh, seolah memberi jarak. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kyuhyun di manapun, ini membuat Sungmin makin gemetar ketakutan. Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mau menampungnya dan membuangnya ke rumah orang lain? Di mana ia sekarang?

Benar. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar membuangnya. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau menampung mutan seperti Sungmin? Sungmin tersedak di tengah isak, darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Sungmin mundur makin ketakutan, karena Ryeowook tampaknya tidak berniat menyerah. Ryeowook nyaris menangis melihat keadaan mutan ini, ia bahkan tidak pernah memelihara mutan. Tapi tetap saja, siapa yang tega melihat mutan semanis ini gemetar ketakutan lalu terbatuk darah sambil memasang ekspresi seolah seluruh dunia akan menyakitinya?

Sungmin menghela nafas berat, dadanya terasa panas dan kepalanya sedikit berputar– pusing. Saat satu di antara dua pemuda manusia itu berusaha mendekatinya, namun Sungmin mundur ketakutan. Pasti mereka akan menghukumnya sekarang, karena Sungmin sudah berbuat nakal dan mengotori matras ini dengan noda darahnya. Sungmin tidak akan bisa menolak hukuman, ia tidak akan menolak hukuman, tapi setidaknya jangan sekarang… Ia sudah tidak kuat. Tidak…

Pluk!

Sungmin sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Punggungnya tertahan sesuatu, bukan tembok, rasanya ini hangat dan bergerak. Seperti… Manusia!

Sungmin bernafas tersendat, pacu jantungnya terasa berat. Rasanya ketakutan itu sudah sampai di kerongkongan, membuat Sungmin terisak makin kuat dan darah kembali mengalir dari hidungnya. Awalnya ia tidak berani berpaling, namun merasa tidak ada respon dari orang di belakangnya, Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk memutar kepalanya. Dan, hola…

Sungmin terkesiap. Pandangannya menghangat karena airmata.

KYUHYUN!

Kalau saja bisa besuara, Sungmin pasti sudah bersorak saking gembiranya. Seolah bergerak refleks, Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat. Ia memendam wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun sambil menangis terisak-isak. Sungmin bahkan sudah tidak peduli kalau nanti Kyuhyun marah dan menghukumnya karena ia sudah mengotori kaus Kyuhyun dengan noda darah dari hidung dan mulutnya. Yang penting ada Kyuhyun di sini, yang penting Kyuhyun tidak membuangnya.

"Uh— hyung, tolong aku?" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan memelas. Sungmin memeluknya terlalu erat, nyaris tidak ada jarak diantara mereka karena dada dan wajah Sungmin sudah menempel sepenuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sampai kesulitan bernapas.

"S-Sungmin-ah, ayo lepaskan Kyuhyun. Lihat, Kyuhyun jadi kesulitan bernapas," Ryeowook berusaha merayu Sungmin dan menarik bahunya lembut. Namun semakin Ryeowook menyentuh Sungmin, semakin mutan itu memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat.

Tidak tahan melihat situasi canggung ini, Yesung akhirnya turun tangan.

"Coba kau yang minta, Kyu. Bilang padanya untuk melepaskanmu."

Kyuhyun menahan nafas, mulai merasa risih dan sesak. "S-Sungmin, lepaskan aku."

"Unggg!" Sungmin menggeleng kuat-kuat di dada Kyuhyun.

Yesung menghela nafas. Mutan lamanya bahkan tidak sekeras kepala ini. Tapi biasanya mutan akan menurut pada orang yang disukainya, mungkin saja kan? "Coba suruh dia dengan lebih memerintah, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendengus, meski alih-alih mengangguk. Ia sudah terlalu risih sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersikap sedikit kasar.

"Sungmin-ah! Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun nyaris mendorong tubuh Sungmin menjauh darinya. Kalau saja Ryeowook tidak menahan tubuh mutan itu dari belakang, Sungmin pasti sudah terpelanting ke lantai.

"KYUHYUN!" Ryeowook berteriak murka. Beruntung ia sigap menahan Sungmin, meski pada akhirnya mutan itu tetap buru-buru menyingkir dari sentuhan Ryeowook, tetap saja… Ryeowook murka!

"Sekali lagi kau bersikap kasar, jangan harap harga dirimu sebagai laki-laki masih utuh sampai besok!" ancam Ryeowook sembari meremas ujung celana Kyuhyun dan melirik ke bagian tengah di antara selangkangan Kyuhyun, berusaha mengisyaratkan ancaman mengerikan itu pada _dongsaeng_nya.

"M-mianhae, hyung!" Kyuhyun buru-buru minta maaf, ia membungkuk-sebelum Ryeowook bertambah murka. Sumpah, Kyuhyun tidak mau bermasalah dengan Ryeowook lagi! Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan lalu meraih botol minum yang ada di tangan Ryeowook. "Min, kemari."

Sejak tadi Ryeowook selalu gagal mendekati Sungmin. Dan ajaibnya, kali ini mutan cantik itu beringsut mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Menuruti kata-kata Kyuhyun meskipun kali ini ia hanya menunduk submisiv dan meremas erat ujung _tshirt _Kyuhyun. Seolah takut jika tidak melakukannya, Kyuhyun dapat menghilang atau meninggalkannya tiba-tiba.

"Minum ini," perintah Kyuhyun lembut sembari berusaha membuat Sungmin memegang botol itu sendiri. Namun Sungmin hanya bergeming sambil mendongkak memandangi Kyuhyun, matanya membulat bingung.

"Bodoh, tidak lihat ia masih lemah begitu? Kau yang meminumkannya, Kyu!"

"I-iya, hyung! Aish!" keluh Kyuhyun sembari meraih bahu Sungmin mendekat padanya. Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin, lalu perlahan ia menawarkan mulut botol yang terbuka itu pada Sungmin. Entah sengaja atau refleks, Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun dan perlahan minum dari botol itu. Tangan Sungmin ikut menangkup di atas tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang tengah memegang botol.

Kyuhyun meringis samar, merasakan dinginnya telapak tangan Sungmin bertemu dengan punggung tangannya. Mungkin benar kata Ryeowook, ia harusnya bersikap lebih sabar dan lembut pada mutan ini. Tampaknya mutan ini sangat bergantung padanya, padahal mereka baru bertemu tadi.

Yesung yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka, kini tersenyum tipis. Meski samar dan Kyuhyun terkesan kasar, ia bisa melihat setitik perhatian di mata Kyuhyun saat adiknya itu memandang Sungmin.

Ryeowook meraih piring nasi instan yang sudah dingin di sisi matras. Daging dan karinya masih sedikit mengepul, tapi setidaknya ini masih pantas di makan. "Sekarang coba kau tawarkan makanan padanya, Kyu. Dia pasti kelaparan…" ujar Ryeowook dengan raut dan nada keibuan. Kyuhyun menurutinya, ia meraih sesendok nasi dengan daging di ujungnya lalu menyodorkannya ke mulut Sungmin.

Sejenak, Sungmin memandangi sesuap nasi itu dengan wajah enggan. Lalu ia menggeleng kuat-kuat dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan tidak sengaja menumpahkan nasi kari itu ke atas matras.

"Aish!" seru Kyuhyun jengkel.

Ryeowook mendesah prihatin. Sedikit tidak tega melihat sikap Sungmin. "Sudah-sudah, Kyu. Biar aku yang bersihkan," Ryeowook beranjak untuk mengambil lap dan alat pembersih di dapur. Karena sialnya, di apartemen super mewah ini tidak ada mesin pembersih atau _maidroit _yang bisa memudahkan pekerjaan kecil seperti ini. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang terlalu kikir untuk membeli hal-hal kecil berfungsi penting seperti mesin atau robot-robot pembersih. Dan sekali lagi salahkan Kyuhyun yang keukeuh tidak mau menggunakan uang bulanan yang diberikan lebih dari cukup oleh ayahnya.

"Jangan dipaksa, Kyu." Yesung tiba-tiba berujar. "Biasanya mutan makan dengan makanan khusus, atau hanya makan satu dua jenis dari ratusan jenis makanan yang bisa kita makan."

Kyuhyun merengut. Makanan khusus? Kedengarannya mahal. "Apa mutanmu dulu makan dengan makanan khusus? Makanan khusus apa sih?"

"Mutanku dulu hanya makan daging sapi, tidak mau yang lain. Kupikir karena anjing dan kucing sama-sama karnivora, mungkin makanannya juga tidak jauh-jauh dari daging."

"Aish, daging. Pasti mahal," keluh Kyuhyun tidak ikhlas. Bisikan Kyuhyun cukup keras dan terdengar oleh Yesung.

"Aish, kau ini! Kalau kekurangan makanan untuk Sungmin kerumahku saja!" ujar Yesung jengkel. Rasanya ia menggaji karyawan kafenya dengan upah lebih dari layak, termasuk Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa adik sepupunya bisa sekikir ini sih?

"Hehe, oke hyung! Lagipula aku tidak mungkin lama-lama menampung Sungmin, kan?" Kyuhyun mengatakannya tanpa berpikir, ia hanya mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya sejak awal. Karena memang tidak mungkin bagi Kyuhyun untuk menampung seekor mutan terlalu lama. Namun sepertinya, kalimat Kyuhyun barusan membuat Sungmin tiba-tiba tersentak dan refleks menarik kaus di bagian dada Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun terkejut saat Sungmin tiba-tiba menarik kausnya lalu duduk dipangkuannya. Meskipun merasa risih, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mengusir Sungmin kali ini. Bisa-bisa Ryeowook mengamuk lagi dan kejantanan Kyuhyun jadi taruhannya.

"Sungmin-ah, ayo turun." Kyuhyun berusaha membuat Sungmin turun dari pangkuannya dengan mengikuti saran Yesung tadi. Tapi bukannya menurut, Sungmin justru makin erat mencengkeram kaus Kyuhyun.

"Unggg!" Sungmin menggeleng keras kepala. Meskipun kepala mutan itu menunduk, dari bahunya yang bergetar Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin tengah terisak— lagi.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun melenguh, ingin rasanya mencibir betapa cengengnya mutan ini. Sungmin mutan laki-laki, kan? Kenapa cengengnya mengalahkan Seohyun, sih! Tapi cibiran itu hanya berhenti di benak Kyuhyun, karena sekali lagi, Kyuhyun masih sayang nyawanya.

"Mutan itu sensitif, Kyu. Hati-hati saat bicara di depannya," Yesung tersenyum geli sembari menasehati adik sepupunya.

"Aish! Iya-iya aku tahu, Mimi-ge sudah pernah mengatakannya padaku!" Mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun teringat kembali dengan pesan Zhoumi saat itu. Mutan makhluk sensitif, sekaligus penurut pada majikannya. Dan berhubung Sungmin sedang jinak-jinaknya pada Kyuhyun, tidak ada salahnya Kyuhyun mencoba saran Yesung.

Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arah Yesung. Dengan hati-hati, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin. Tidak terlalu erat karena Kyuhyun bisa menyakiti Sungmin dengan menyentuh luka yang ada di punggungnya. Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin, lalu turun ke tengkuknya. Biasanya kucing suka dielus kan? Hihi. "Aku akan menampungmu, Min. Asal sekarang kau turun dari pangkuanku, oke?"

Berhasil!

Meskipun tidak mengatakan apapun, Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Perlahan namun pasti mutan itu turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun meskipun ia masih menolak untuk berjauhan dan tetap mencengkeram kaus Kyuhyun.

"Sial, kau belajar dengan cepat Anak Setan," cibir Yesung, setengah mendengus menyaksikan Sungmin yang dengan mudahnya menuruti ucapan Kyuhyun hanya dengan sedikit rangkulan dan usapan di kepala.

"Tentu. Aku bocah jenius," sambung Kyuhyun bangga.

"Kyu? Ini jaketmu, kan? Cepat pakaikan ke Sungmin dan kita pergi ke tempat Heechul-hyung sekarang." Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba muncul langsung melemparkan jaket biru tua ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melotot saat jaket biru tua miliknya mendarat di matras. "H-hyung! Tapi ini jaket baruku! Aku baru memakainya sekali dan harganya hampir 100.000 won!" protes Kyuhyun sengit. Namun lagi-lagi, protes Kyuhyun hanya berhenti sampai di situ.

"Cepat pakaikan!" perintah Ryeowook sembari mendelik tak kalah sengit.

Mau tak mau, Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Ryeowook—lagi. "Padahal dia bilang mau membersihkan matrasku, dasar cerewet!" bisik Kyuhyun jengkel. Namun tampaknya cibiran sekecil apapun pasti akan sampai ke telinga neraka Ryeowook.

"KAU BILANG APA TADI?"

"T-tidak, hyung! A-aku bilang, ayo berangkat sekarang!"

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC!<strong>

No silent readers!


	4. Miscarriage?

**Pairing **: Kyumin, other to come

**Rate** : T/PG for this chapter

**Warning** : Kitten!Min, Kikir!Kyu, BL/Yaoi, MPreg.

**Disclaimer **: Kyumin sepenuhnya milik saya dicerita ini, hahaha!

**A/N : **Karena versi ini mau dibuat seringan mungkin, alur cerita sengaja diperlambat, buat yang kurang berkenan boleh klik back. Kyumin pairing till the end. Don't Like Don't Read.

* * *

><p>*_._._._._._._.*<p>

**Kitty-kitty Baby © Miinalee**

*_._._._._._._.*

* * *

><p>Seoul malam hari saat musim hujan tak ubahnya seperti saat salju turun. Dingiiiin. Kyuhyun merapatkan jaketnya, padahal mereka sekarang berada di dalam mobil Yesung. Tapi rasanya dingin di luar sana sudah berhasil menyelinap masuk ke dalam mobil. Ditambah dengan dingin AC mobil yang tidak boleh dikecilkan oleh Ryeowook, brrrr. Kyuhyun nyaris menggigil kedinginan.<p>

Kyuhyun melirik ke samping, ke arah Sungmin yang tengah menunduk sambil mengerat bajunya sendiri. Bukan, pandangan Kyuhyun sebenarnya bukan tertuju pada Sungmin, tapi justru tertuju ke arah jaket biru yang dikenakan Sungmin. Ah! Andai Kyuhyun yang menggunakan jaket tebal nan mahal itu! Dia pasti tidak kedinginan sekarang!

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Daripada ia bertambah kesal dan melampiaskannya pada mutan cengeng ini, lebih baik ia memandangi jalan sepi dan satu dua mobil yang melayang berlalu-lalang di luar sana. Kyuhyun tidak berani mengambil resiko kalau Sungmin sampai menangis gara-gara dirinya. Grrrh! Coba tidak ada Ryeowook di sini!

"Uhmm~"

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget, tangan Sungmin menyelinap ke pinggangnya. Sejak tadi Sungmin memang terus menempel pada Kyuhyun dan sesekali menyender di lengan Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena takut akan dimarahi, mutan itu berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bergumul atau mengeluh. Namun di sini terlalu dingin, Sungmin sudah tidak tahan sampai akhirnya…

Mutan itu beringsut makin merapat dan tanpa malu-malu memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat.

"Ngghh~" Sungmin berusaha mencari tempat untuk membenamkan wajahnya. Meskipun Kyuhyun berjingkat risih, Kyuhyun tidak menjauh sehingga Sungmin tidak perlu kesulitan untuk memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aish, hush! Hush! Min! Lepaskan aku!" bisik Kyuhyun risih.

Yesung yang tengah mengendarai mobil sedikit terusik dan melirik dari spion tengah. Keningnya berkerut kala ia melihat Kyuhyun yang bergerak risih dan Sungmin yang memeluk sepupunya erat-erat.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" pertanyaan Yesung yang tiba-tiba ikut memancing Ryeowook menengok ke belakang.

"_Hyung_– risiiiih, dia tidak mau melepas aku, nih!"

Yesung melirik dua bocah di jok belakang yang tengah rusuh bergumul itu, yang satu berusaha merapat dan yang satu berusaha menghindar. Sambil terus berusaha fokus ke jalan di depannya, Yesung mengawasi Sungmin dengan kening berkerut. Mutan itu memang sedikit menggigil. Karena wajahnya sudah terbenam penuh di bahu Kyuhyun, Yesung hanya menangkap sebelah telinga kucing Sungmin yang terlipat mengatup.

"Peluk saja Kyu, mungkin Sungmin kedinginan. Biasanya memang ada mutan yang tidak cocok dengan AC kendaraan…"

"Tidak cocok dengan AC mobil?" Ryeowook bertanya bingung. Pipinya menggembung begitu Yesung mengangguk cepat tanpa berpaling dari jalan di depan mereka. "Kenapa tidak bilang?" ujarnya kesal sembari buru-buru menutup semua lubang AC yang ada di mobil.

"Kan kubilang memang ada beberapa, bukan semua."

Kyuhyun merengut, baru saja ia ingin mengeluh, 'Ya tidak perlu semua AC di tutup, kan? Pengap, hyung!' tapi Kyuhyun menelan kembali protesnya.

"Cih," cibir Kyuhyun dongkol. Di tatapnya Sungmin yang sudah tergolek lemas di lengannya dengan wajah kesal. Belum apa-apa, mutan ini sudah mengambil posisi Magnae miliknya. Hey! Yang harusnya dimanjakan itu kan Kyuhyun! Bukan seekor mutan kucing yang antah berantah asal-usulnya!

"Kita sampai." Yesung menghentikan mobilnya di depan pagar tinggi yang menutupi sebuah bangunan besar di belakangnya. Ryeowook melongok keluar, ia hanya sanggup menggigit bibir saat dilihatnya semua lampu di luar rumah Heechul padam.

"Kenapa gelap sekali, apa Heechul-_hyung_ sudah tidur?"

"Ah masa? Kan kita sudah menelpon tadi." Yesung ikut-ikutan melongok dari dalam mobilnya. "Kyu, coba kau keluar. Panggil Heechul-_hyung_."

Kyuhyun menggerutu. "Tidak bisa, _hyung_. Nanti kucing ini menangis lagi kalau kubangunkan!" ujar Kyuhyun beralasan sembari menunjuk kepala Sungmin dengan dagunya. Mutan itu memang tengah bersandar tenang di bahu Kyuhyun, matanya terpejam rapat dan nafasnya berhembus lembut.

"Aish, yasudah aku saja!" Ryeowook mengalah meski setengah tidak ikhlas. Pemuda mungil itu turun dari mobil, namun baru dua langkah dipijaknya, suasana gelap di luar mobil seolah terasa makin mencekam. Ryeowook mengerut takut, tanpa pikir panjang ia memutar langkah dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Loh? Kenapa, baby?"

Ryeowook terkekeh malu. "Aku takut Sungie-baby, di luar gelap sekali~ Kau saja yang turun oke?" ujar Ryeowook tersipu, ia buru-buru mengunci pintu mobil di sisinya, kalau-kalau barusan ada hantu yang naksir padanya dan bermaksud masuk juga ke dalam mobil.

Yesung berdecak lalu menggeleng heran. Sebenarnya wajah malu bercampur takut Ryeowook sangat menggemaskan, membuat Yesung tergoda untuk mencium bibir ranum itu. Namun Yesung buru-buru mengusir hasratnya. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bermesraan di dalam mobil.

"Yasudah," ujarnya mengalah lalu turun dari mobil.

Di jok belakang, Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya saat Ryeowook tidak melihat. Sejak tadi bibirnya bergerak-gerik, mencibir tanpa suara.

'_Beraninya marah-marah, tapi disuruh keluar mobil sendirian saja takut!'_ ejek Kyuhyun dalam hati, tanpa sadar pemuda itu mencibir sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang. Seolah sedang melullabykan anaknya, Kyuhyun merangkul kepala Sungmin dan menepuk-nepuk kepala kucing yang bersandar nyaman di dadanya itu sambil terus mencibir Ryeowook.

Sedangkan korban cibiran Kyuhyun di jok depan masih tidak sadar. Lebih baik Ryeowook tidak sadar atau Kyuhyun akan masuk koran dengan wajah babak belur besok pagi.

Ryeowook membungkuk, ia memperhatikan Yesung yang tengah mengobrol lewat kamera income di sisi pagar rumah. Tidak sampai lima menit, lampu di depan pagar menyala terang dan gerbang terbuka otomatis.

Yesung melangkah santai kembali ke dalam mobil. Ia menyalakan mesin lalu menyeringai jahil dari spion tengah, "Siap-siap untuk menggendong kucing itu lagi, Kyu. Kau bilang dia akan menangis kalau dibangunkan, kan?"

Kyuhyun mendelik. "E-EH!" namun boomerang kata-katanya sendiri sudah terlanjur kembali pada Kyuhyun. Ckck.

* * *

><p>*_._._._._._._.*<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>HYUNG-AAAAH<em>!" Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak kalap. Ia menghentak-hentakkan sambil menggerutu jengkel. Beban berat seekor mutan yang tertidur di punggungnya membuat Kyuhyun makin kesal karena pintu _mansion_ Hangeng tidak kunjung terbuka.

"Sabar, Kyuhyun! Berisik sekali sih!"

"Biar saja, punggungku sudah serasa mau patah, _HYUNG-AAAAAH_!" Kyuhyun melepas satu tangannya yang menopang tubuh Sungmin untuk menggedor-gedor pintu. Tentu saja gerakan rusuh Kyuhyun membuat mutan dalam gendongannya sedikit terusik.

Sungmin bergumam samar. Lebih seperti mengeluh. Seolah berada di luar sadar, sambil terpejam mutan itu bergerak naik, mencari posisi aman dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Masih dengan mata terpejam.

"E-eh! Eh!" Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan Sungmin, berusaha membuat mutan itu menyingkirkan wajahnya di bagian sensitif itu. Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik, Kyuhyun merinding saat bibir dingin Sungmin bersentuhan dengan kulit lehernya. "M-Min! Lepas! Lepas! Geli, gaaaah!"

BRAKK!

"BERISIK SEKALI MAGNAE CHO!" pintu mansion pun membanting terbuka. Seekor mutan dewasa berdiri dengan ekspresi kesal terukir di wajahnya. Telinga kucing yang berukuran lebih besar dari milik Sungmin mengacung tinggi. Piyama pink yang ia kenakan tidak menghalangi gerak-gerik ekornya yang terus meliuk cepat.

Yesung menelan ludah. Ia tahu apa artinya kalau seekor mutan menggerakkan ekornya dengan cepat seperti itu. Kalau tidak marah, gugup, atau ketakutan. Dan sepertinya Heechul tidak sedang gugup atau ketakutan sekarang.

"Berani sekali membuat keributan di _mansion_ku!" seru Heechul dengan suara menggelegar, kontan membuat tiga pemuda di depan pintu itu ciut seketika dan seekor mutan di punggung Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ngggh!" Sungmin bergumul risih, mencoba kembali beristirahat namun suasana yang tidak nyaman membuatnya tidak bisa kembali tidur. "Huuungh!" marah karena merasa diganggu, Sungmin mulai menarik-narik jaket Kyuhyun dan meraung dengan suara parau. Bermaksud menyampaikan kalau ia butuh istirahat dan ingin tidur, sekarang di punggung Kyuhyun!

"A- Aish!" Kyuhyun mengeluh, putus asa karena tidak bisa membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan karena ditarik-tarik oleh Sungmin.

"Loh?" Heechul melongo, bingung. Ia baru akan marah-marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun tadi. Namun amarahnya lenyap seketika saat dilihatnya kepala hitam dan telinga kucing menyembul dari balik punggung Kyuhyun. "Mutan?" bisiknya makin bingung.

"Hyung, biarkan kami masuk dulu!"

"E-eh? Iya, iya. Ayo cepat masuk!"

* * *

><p>*_._._._._._._.*<p>

* * *

><p>Heechul tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melotot saat ia memperhatikan sosok mutan yang tengah berusaha bersembunyi di belakang Kyuhyun. Memang, Heechul masih sedikit kesal pada sepupu iparnya ini. Tapi tidak begitu dengan mutan kecil yang tampak begitu rapuh ini, beberapa kali Heechul mencoba meraih kepala mutan itu namun dengan cepat pula Sungmin menghindar dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun.<p>

"Kau apakan dia, Cho! Kenapa dia ketakutan begitu!" desis Heechul makin kesal saat ia tidak kunjung berhasil meraih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah susah payah. Sekarang di ruang tengah yang megah ini, dirinya, Sungmin, Yesung, Ryeowook, Heechul, dan Hangeng berkumpul dalam suasana yang lumayan canggung. Semua hanya diam saat Heechul sibuk mengomeli Kyuhyun.

"D-dia yang tidak mau lepas dariku, hyung! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" ujar Kyuhyun membela diri. Frustasi karena terus-terusan di salahkan.

"Aish!" Heechul tidak bisa mengomel lagi, karena jujur, ia juga sedikit iba melihat Sungmin yang tampak makin ketakutan saat ia marah-marah tadi. Terlebih saat bibir mutan itu berubah sedikit pucat dan menggigil kedinginan. Heechul berbalik menghadap suaminya, tanpa ada yang tahu, sepasang suami istri itu saling melempar senyum sedih. "Hannie-ah, suruh Paman Kim membuat segelas coklat panas."

"Ne, Chullie-ah~" Hangeng tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia mengangkat lengan kanan dengan arloji yang melingkar indah. Dengan sapuan pelan, layar X-touch muncul di atas arloji itu.

Flip!

'_Ye, Tuan Tan?'_

"Paman, tolong buatkan empat gelas coklat panas lalu antar ke ruang tengah, ne?"

'_Ye, Tuan.'_

Flip!

Hangeng menutup arlojinya dan fokus pada suasana di ruang tengah. Heechul belum lanjut bicara, semua tampak takut untuk menyela sehingga suasana canggung itu semakin terasa canggung saja.

"Kenapa bisa mutan ini tidak mau lepas dari Kyuhyun? Kau bilang baru menemukannya tadi kan?" Heechul yang akhirnya memecah suasana hening di ruangan ini. Ia berujar dengan nada lebih lembut, mungkin lelah karena terus-terusan marah-marah, atau mungkin karena ia tidak ingin menakuti Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu kenapa Sungmin ngotot untuk terus menempel padanya! Itu bukan salah Kyuhyun!

"Oh iya, hyung." Yesung menyela. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaket hitam yang dikenakannya. Sebuah _collar_, berbandul emas. _Collar_ milik Sungmin. Yesung memutuskan untuk melepasnya tadi, karena ia melihat ada bekas luka juga di leher Sungmin. Mungkin karena iritasi atau terlalu sering memakai _collar_ ini. Dengan yakin, Yesung menyerahkan benda itu ke tangan Heechul. "Lihat ini… Perhatikan bandulnya," ujarnya sembari menunjuk bandul emas berbentuk koin besar itu.

Heechul memperhatikan _collar_ itu dengan seksama. Ia sempat membolak-balik bandulnya, sampai sebuah ukiran di bagian belakang koin emas itu membuat mata Heechul mendelik seketika.

"Kami sempat menemukan luka-luka di punggung dan sekujur perut Sungmin. Di leher juga. Dan jangan lupakan sikap mutan ini yang terlalu antisipasif. Ia menolak disentuh siapapun selain Kyuhyun." Yesung melirik ekspresi Heechul dengan tertarik. Ia sudah menduga reaksi Heechul akan seperti ini. Yesung hanya memastikan, ia tidak tahu pasti kelompok mana pemilik lambang itu. Yang pasti… Yesung tahu pemilik Sungmin bukan dari kelompok orang sembarangan. "Bagaimana menurutmu, hyung?"

Heechul masih mengusap lambang yang terukir di balik bandul itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Tentu saja mata kucing Heechul tidak akan pernah melupakan lambang kotor ini. Spiral kecil dengan satu garis yang melintas ditengahnya, dengan taburan pasir berlian dan tidak lupa nama 'Sungmin' terpatri di bawah lambang itu.

"Choi…" bisik Heechul setengah mengeram. Ia melirik Hangeng dengan wajah stoik, tanpa ekspresi. Pasangan itu saling melempar pandangan mengerti sebelum Heechul kembali beralih pada adik-adik iparnya. "Jangan sampai ada yang melihat _collar_ ini. Sementara, biar aku yang menyimpannya."

Yesung hanya mengangguk, tanpa bertanya. Ia tahu Heechul dan Hangeng lah yang paling mampu mengatasi masalah ini. Tidak ada yang perlu diragukan.

"Loh, t-tapi, hyung?" Kyuhyun melongo bingung. "Kalau _collar_nya diambil, bagaimana cara kita mengembalikan mutan ini!"

Heechul memutar bola matanya. "Diam Cho. Aku tidak bilang kita akan mengembalikan Sungmin pada majikannya."

"Tapi _hyung_—" Kyuhyun bungkam, tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya karena _death glare_ Heechul selalu berhasil membuatnya bungkam. Tidak heran Ryeowook jadi segalak ini karena ia berguru pada Heechul.

Heechul mendengus pada Kyuhyun sebelum alih-alih ekspresi kesalnya berubah menjadi ekspresi cantik yang menyerupai seorang malaikat. "Aku ingin melihat lukanya. Bolehkah?" ujarnya sembari tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.

"Kemari anak manis…" Heechul mengulurkan tangannya, namun tidak tersambut karena Sungmin sudah buru-buru memeluk Kyuhyun untuk meminta perlindungan. "Lihat telingaku?" Heechul tersenyum makin manis sembari bermain-main dengan telinga dan mengayunkan ekornya. "Aku sama sepertimu, bagaimana kalau kau panggil aku hyung? Heechul-hyung? Kemari Sungminnie~"

"Unggg!" Sungmin mengeong pelan lalu menggeleng cepat, mutan itu nyaris menangis saat hampir saja Heechul menyentuh lengannya.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mau disentuh, Chullie-ah," Hangeng berusaha menahan istrinya. Ia mengerti kalau Heechul sedang emosional sekarang, ingatan-ingatan lama itu pasti kembali dan membuat Heechul menjadi sensitive seperti ini.

"Dia meraung setiap kali aku mencoba menyentuhnya," tambah Ryeowook dengan raut prihatin, disambut dengan Yesung yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Coba suruh Kyuhyun bawa mutan ini ke kamar tamu kita, akan kutelpon dokter Jjong sekarang." Hangeng menepuk pundak istrinya, mereka saling melempar senyum sedih sebelum Heechul mengangguk. "Aku mau mutan ini diselamatkan, Hannie-yah. Aku mau dia bebas," bisik Heechul lirih.

"Sabarlah chagi… Kita akan menyelamatkannya, seperti saat aku menyelamatkanmu dari sana."

* * *

><p>*_._._._._._._.*<p>

* * *

><p>Suasana di salah satu kamar tamu mansion Chinese Han kini ricuh. Ada suara isak tangis, ada bentak memerintah, ada juga seruan marah-marah. Semua bercampur ricuh sampai-sampai pemilik mansion ini sendiri –Hangeng bingung harus melakukan apa.<p>

"Berani sekali kau membentaknya, Cho Kyuhyun!" suara Heechul membahana murka.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Kalau tidak dibentak dia tidak akan menurut!" belanya lagi. Ia kesal terus-terusan disalahkan. Bagaimana dokter bisa memeriksa kalau Sungmin sendiri terus menempel pada Kyuhyun seperti koala!

"Tidak perlu membentak, kan!" seru Heechul tidak mau kalah. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat Sungmin begitu keras kepala menempel pada Kyuhyun, sekasar apapun Kyuhyun membentaknya. Mutan malang itu hanya terisak dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat sambil terus memeluk lengan Kyuhyun, menyerahkan segala-galanya seolah Kyuhyun adalah tempat terakhirnya untuk berlindung. Pemandangan memilukan yang mengingatkannya dengan satu kenangan pahit masa lalu. Heechul menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan luapan panas yang menjalar di dadanya.

"Chullie-ah," akhirnya Hangeng turun tangan. Pria China itu meremas bahu Heechul, bermaksud menenangkan emosi istrinya. "Jangan berteriak-teriak. Kalian menakuti Sungmin."

Heechul terkesiap. Ia baru menyadari kalau Sungmin tengah memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dengan tubuh gemetar. Suara isaknya mulai mereda, namun pemandangan justru bertambah miris karena mutan itu kini terbatuk-batuk seolah kehabisan airmata.

"Jangan ikuti emosimu, Kyu. Ingat pesanku tadi…" Yesung ikut bicara. Ryeowook yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya bisa diam dan meremas tangan Yesung.

"Kau mau minum Sungminnie-chagi?" Heechul masih berusaha, menyodorkan segelas coklat panas pada Sungmin. Namun untuk kesekian kalinya, mutan kecil itu masih terus menolak Heechul.

"Sudah _chagiya_…" cegah Hangeng sembari menarik lengan Heechul. Ia mengambil alih gelas coklat yang ada di tangan Heechul dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Biar Kyuhyun yang merayunya."

Hangeng tidak ingin istrinya sakit hati karena terlalu terbawa emosi. Ia mengerti kalau Heechul seperti tengah mengenang masa lalunya sendiri. Tapi Hangeng tidak akan membiarkan Heechul mengingatnya terlalu jauh, masa lalu suram itu cukup ditimbun dalam-dalam dan tidak untuk kembali dikenang-kenang.

"Sabar _chagiya_…" Hangeng mengecup titik sensitif di leher Heechul dan sedikit mengelus cuping kucing istrinya, membuat emosi mutan dewasa itu sedikit mereda dan Heechul pun makin meleleh dalam pangkuannya.

Mereka berdua–tidak, semua orang di dalam kamar menonton dalam diam. Bagaimana Kyuhyun yang dengan canggungnya berusaha mengendalikan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Sungmin dengan membiarkan mutan itu memeluknya sedikit lebih lama. Terbukti, Sungmin sudah jauh lebih tenang dan tidak gemetaran seperti tadi. Suara tangis juga sudah tidak terdengar lagi, berganti dengan isak kecil yang sedikit teredam karena Sungmin memendam wajahnya dalam-dalam di dada Kyuhyun.

Dengan gugup, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk mengelus kepala Sungmin. Tangan kanannya masih memegang gelas berisi coklat hangat. "M-Min, minum dulu, oke?" rayunya canggung. Meskipun terdengar kaku, tapi tampaknya suara Kyuhyun yang sengaja dilembut-lembutkan itu berhasil menggugah Sungmin.

Mutan itu membuka wajahnya, masih sambil bersandar di dada Kyuhyun. Ia mendongkak, memandangi wajah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi sendu dan mata sembab yang berkaca-kaca. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin kelabakan namun dengan cepat pula Kyuhyun mengatasinya.

Berusaha setenang mungkin, Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibir gelas ke mulut Sungmin. Ia sempat tercekat, karena tanpa diduga, mutan itu membuka mulutnya, dengan patuh meneguk coklat hangat itu perlahan-lahan, masih dengan nafas berat. Semua orang di kamar itu menyaksikan dengan takjub, bagaimana mutan ini begitu menurut pada Kyuhyun hanya dengan kalimat pura-pura yang sengaja dilembut-lembutkan, saat Heechul sendiri terus-terusan ditolak meskipun ia bermaksud menolong Sungmin dengan hati tulus.

"Sudah?" Kyuhyun bertanya lembut saat Sungmin berhenti meneguk coklat yang masih tersisa seperempat gelas itu. Mutan itu hanya berkedip lemah, membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludah susah payah karena jantungnya tiba-tiba bedegub kencang. Kyuhyun memandangi noda coklat di pinggir bibir Sungmin dengan perasaan berdesir, entah kenapa bibirnya juga tiba-tiba berkedut. Kyuhyun membersihkan noda itu dengan telunjuknya sendiri. Sungguh, untuk kali ini ia tidak terpaksa atau berpura-pura. Jemarinya seolah bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah, seolah jemari ini merasa risih melihat noda mengotori wajah porselen Sungmin.

"Sekarang biarkan Dokter memeriksamu, oke?" Kyuhyun berusaha memasang senyum manis, namun senyumnya langsung menghilang karena Sungmin menggeleng kuat-kuat dan kembali memendam wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun melempar pandangan mengeluh pada Hangeng dan Yesung. Meski kali ini tidak disertai umpatan atau bentakan, ya, Kyuhyun hanya mengeluh kecil.

Yesung mendesah prihatin. "Mungkin ia tidak mau suasana ramai. Bagaimana kalau kita semua keluar, biarkan Kyuhyun dan Jjong-sshi yang tinggal di sini bersama Sungmin?"

Namun Heechul menggeleng tegas. "Aku mau di sini."

"Chagi…"

"Pokoknya aku mau disini. Titik."

Pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang bisa menentang keputusan Heechul. Kalau ia tinggal di kamar ini, sama artinya Hangeng akan tinggal juga. Hangeng tersenyum sedih ke arah Yesung. Seakan mengerti maksudnya, Yesung hanya mengangguk sembari merangkul Ryeowook. "Kita keluar, _Baby_-Wook."

Meski enggan, Ryeowook menurut dan membiarkan Yesung menggiringnya keluar kamar. Untuk yang terakhir kali, Ryeowook melirik Sungmin dengan raut sendu sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang di balik pintu.

"Sekarang?" Kyuhyun bertanya ragu, ia memandang Hangeng dan Heechul yang sejak tadi terus mengawasi keadaan Sungmin. Mutan ini mulai tenang sekarang. Mungkin benar kata Yesung, suasana ricuh yang membuat Sungmin gelisah dan ketakutan seperti tadi.

"Sekarang." Heechul mengangguk mantap. Ia melirik dokter Jjong yang sejak tadi berdiri di pojok kamar tanpa ikut campur saat pertengkaran sempat terjadi di ruangan ini. Tanpa diperintah, dokter setengah baya itu mengerti. Ia melangkah mendekat, awalnya hanya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Dan seperti dokter professional pada umumnya, dokter Jjong mendekati Sungmin perlahan, karena kemungkinan Sungmin akan kembali histeris kalau ia bergerak terlalu terburu-buru.

"Coba Sungminnie, biarkan aku melihat lenganmu. Boleh, kan?" Dokter Jjong berucap lembut, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin. Namun belum juga sejengkal dokter itu menyentuh Sungmin, mutan itu sudah meraung histeris.

"Ingggh!" Sungmin menarik jaket Kyuhyun. Antara gelisah, jengkel, dan ketakutan ia berjuang untuk memeluk Kyuhyun dengan segenap tenanganya. Padahal sejak tadi ia sudah mengisyaratkan kalau ia tidak ingin disentuh! Tapi kenapa tidak ada satupun yang mengerti! Dokter, dan Sungmin benar-benar benci dokter. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang-orang berseragam putih itu menyentuhnya lagi! Tidak akan pernah lagi!

"H-hyung?" Kyuhyun memelas pada Hangeng. Tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin dan sesekali mengusap punggung kurus itu.

"Sulit sekali. Sepertinya kita terpaksa harus membiusnya…" ujar dokter Jjong putus asa. Ia mengeluarkan jarum bersih yang masih terbungkus plastik dari dalam saku seragamnya.

"Yasudah, lagipula kenapa tidak sejak tadi, sih?" Heechul menghentakkan kakinya jengkel.

"Tidak boleh kalau tidak benar-benar terpaksa. Kondisi mutan ini masih sangat lemah, sebisa mungkin aku akan mengusahakan obat berdosis rendah untuknya," jelas dokter Jjong sembari beringsut mendekati Sungmin. Ia mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk menjegal gerakan Sungmin, berjaga-jaga kalau mutan itu kembali memberontak.

"Pegang dia, Kyuhyun-sshi."

Sungmin melotot horror saat laki-laki berseragam putih ini beringsut makin mendekat padanya. Ia terisak lagi dan kembali menarik-narik _tshirt _Kyuhyun lebih kuat, berusaha meminta bantuan. Sungmin sungguh-sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin dokter ini berada di dekatnya!

"Gyuhhhh—" Sungmin menggerung samar. Ia ingin menjeritkan nama Kyuhyun namun satu kata 'Kyu' itu seolah tersangkut di kerongkongannya. Akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa memandangi Kyuhyun dengan mata memelas, berharap majikan barunya ini mengerti arti kilatan sedih di matanya. Namun sepertinya, Sungmin harus kecewa kali ini. Karena bukan melindungi dirinya, Kyuhyun justru memeluk Sungmin erat dengan maksud menjegal gerakannya.

"Gyhhh—" Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak karena Kyuhyun mendekapnya erat-erat. Belum sempat memberontak, Sungmin tersentak karena sesuatu menusuk bahunya, membuat kepalanya berkunang-kunang dan pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Sungmin limbung ke arah Kyuhyun.

Meskipun sedikit panik, Kyuhyun bergerak sigap, menangkap tubuh limbung Sungmin dan mendekapnya makin erat.

"Tidurkan dia, Kyuhyun-sshi."

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia menidurkan Sungmin di atas _king size bed _

Heechul memperhatikan dalam diam. Ia meremas tangan Hangeng seraya berbisik lirih, "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja, Chullie-ah..." Hangeng mengecup punggung tangan istrinya, biasanya hal itu selalu berhasil menenangkan Heechul yang gelisah.

"Ne... Kalau aku mengurus anak ini, kau tidak akan keberatan kan Hannie-yah?" tanya Heechul setengah berbisik dengan mata menerawang. Ia masih serius mengawasi Dokter pribadi Hangeng yang sekarang sedang memeriksa luka-luka di perut Sungmin, namun pikirannya kini sudah melayang kemana-mana.

"Ne, tentu saja boleh. Tapi kita tidak bisa terburu-buru begitu, sayang. Kau lihat bagaimana mutan ini menolak semua orang, kan?"

Heechul tersenyum miris. "Tentu aku melihatnya," jawabnya masih dengan berbisik. "Seperti aku dulu, kan, Hannie-yah?"

"Hush, jangan diingat-ingat lagi, chagi..." Hangeng memeluk Heechul dari belakang, mereka duduk berpangkuan, di sofa kecil dekat jendela, masih sambil mengawasi dokter Jjong yang sekarang tampak makin serius dengan luka-luka di dada Sungmin.

"Ini masih baru... Mungkin sekita seminggu yang lalu," ujar dokter Jjong tiba-tiba. Semua orang di dalam kamar fokus memperhatikan ucapannya saat ia menunjuk beberapa luka yang masih merah di pinggir perut Sungmin. "Ada luka sayatan, cambuk, sampai luka bakar karena puntung rokok..." jelasnya setengah mengeram, ada amarah terdengar di sela kalimatnya.

Bukan sekali dua kali dokter Jjong mengatasi mutan-mutan yang terluka karena disiksa oleh majikan mereka, menjadi dokter khusus di Lembaga Perlindungan Mutan milik Hangeng, tentu membuat Jjong mau tidak mau menghadapi mutan-mutan dengan kasus ini hampir setiap harinya. Tapi jujur, sepertinya ini yang terparah setelah kasus Heechul dua belas tahun lalu.

Kening dokter Jjong mengerut, ia menekan nadi dan beberapa bagian di bawah perut Sungmin, seolah berusaha memastikan sesuatu. "Aku ragu, mungkin sebaiknya kita bawa Sungmin ke klinikku besok..."

"Ragu? Ada apa Jjong! Ada apa dengan mutan ini?" Heechul bertanya panik, ia bermaksud bangun namun Hangeng menahannya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam, setengah tercengang. Di luar sadar ia tengah meremas tangan kanan Sungmin erat.

"Sepertinya, mutan ini baru saja keguguran..."

"HAH?"

"WHAT?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>*_._._._._._._.*<p>

* * *

><p>Saya takut dihajar masa ._.<p>

Kabooooooooooor! XD


	5. New Minnie, transform!

**Pairing **: Kyumin, other to come

**Rate** : T/PG for this chapter

**Warning** : Kitten!Min, Kikir!Kyu, BL/Yaoi, MPreg.

**Disclaimer **: Kyumin sepenuhnya milik saya dicerita ini, hahaha!

**A/N : **Karena versi ini mau dibuat seringan mungkin, alur cerita sengaja diperlambat, buat yang kurang berkenan boleh klik back. Kyumin pairing till the end. Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

**Kitty-kitty Baby © Miinalee**

oOoOoOo

* * *

><p>"Sepertinya, mutan ini baru saja keguguran..." Dokter Jjong menghela nafas sebelum menutup kembali kaus biru Sungmin.<p>

Heechul melotot. Kyuhyun tercekat. Dan Hangeng terkesiap.

"HAH?"

Kyuhyun mendelik, refleks ia langsung memandangi wajah damai Sungmin yang tengah pulas tertidur. Dalam posisi begini, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak percaya mutan berwajah polos ini pernah… "Keguguran?"

"Ya. Aku belum bisa memastikan. Sebaiknya kita bawa Sungmin ke klinikku besok, aku takut mutan ini mengalami infeksi atau yang lebih parahnya… Organ dalamnya terluka."

Heechul menggeleng tidak percaya, matanya nanar saat ia mencengkeram lengan Hangeng erat-erat. "Hannie… Yang benar saja?" bisiknya gemetar. Hangeng menggigit bibir, miris. Ia hanya bisa membalas genggaman tangan Heechul, berusaha memberi kekuatan pada istrinya yang tengah kalut ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Lihat wajah ini," Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya, ia menyibak poni Sungmin yang basah oleh keringat, bermaksud menunjukkan lebih jelas tiap guratan wajah itu pada dokter Jjong. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin Sungmin sudah berusia 17 tahun!"

"Sudah 17 tahun atau belum, tetap tidak dapat memungkiri kalau mutan ini benar-benar mutan _Sex Doll_. Kemungkinan besar majikannya sendiri yang menghamili Sungmin."

Tidak ada yang membalas. Semua orang di kamar ini tercekat. Terlalu terkesiap. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sanggup berkedip, ia tertunduk kaku sambil memandangi wajah pucat Sungmin. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun mengerat seprai di bawah jarinya, berusaha menyalurkan amarah yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba melintas di dadanya.

"Maksudku… Sebaiknya kita cepat membawa Sungmin ke klinikku, biar aku cepat menanganinya sekaligus membuat laporan kasusnya. Dan kau tahu betul, Geng, Choi bukan kelompok sembarangan," Jjong melipat tangannya di depan dada, tentu ia tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana sulitnya saat mereka menangani kasus yang sama. Heechul dan Choi 12 tahun silam. Lembaga di bawah naungan mereka nyaris ditutup paksa karena besarnya kekuatan kelompok Choi. Dan kali ini, tidak boleh terjadi kecerobohan… "Kita harus mempersiapkan segalanya secara matang dan penuh kehati-hatian. Tapi kalau kau masih berniat menolong mutan ini sih, aku tahu ini sangat sulit. Kau mengerti? Kalau kau mau menyerah, kita bisa mengembalikan Sungmin lewat kepolisian."

"Tidak. Aku— Kita akan menolongnya! Bagaimanapun sulitnya!" Heechul tiba-tiba berdiri, matanya sudah memanas namun ditahannya mati-matian airmata yang sudah membuncah di sana. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia tidak akan membiarkan mutan kecil ini kembali ke bawah cengkraman Choi! Tidak akan!

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya sekarang kita cari solusi untuk menyembunyikan Sungmin sementara waktu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, rasa-rasanya ia bisa membaca arah pembicaraan ini. Sungmin tidak mau lepas darinya dan tampaknya Heechul sekarang lebih menyayangi mutan asing ini ketimbang sepupu iparnya sendiri!

"Jangan bilang aku terlibat!" Protes Kyuhyun itu sukses membuat Heechul mendelik ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja kau terlibat! Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Sungmin mati-matian menempel padamu tidak mungkin tanpa alasan! Mengaku sajalah! Kau apakan dia?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Tidak mungkin! Kalian pasti pernah bertemu sebelumnya! Kau apakan dia?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak pernah bertemu Sungmin!"

"CHO—"

"Sssh! Chullie-ah—" dengan gesit Hangeng bergerak maju, ia membalik tubuh Heechul dan ditariknya turun ke pangkuannya. "Chullie-ah, jangan begitu… Mungkin Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah bertemu Sungmin. Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Kyuhyun…"

"Tapi Hannie…" Heechul merajuk, wajahnya sendu. Dengan ekor yang berayun liar, Heechul bergelayut manja pada Hangeng. "Tidak mungkin, kan? Mereka pasti pernah bertemu dan Kyuhyun pernah melakukan sesuatu!"

"Sudah kubilang kami tidak pernah bertemu, aish!" Kyuhyun menggerung jengkel. Tangannya sudah mengepal, namun Dokter Jjong buru-buru menahan bahu Kyuhyun, bermaksud meredam amarah pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita biarkan Dokter Jjong menyelesaikan tugasnya dulu? Setelah itu kau boleh menghukum Kyuhyun."

"_Hyung_!"

"Oke!"

"Aish, _hyung_!" Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Kalau Dokter Jjong tidak segera menahannya, pasti Kyuhyun sudah melempar kepala Heechul dengan vas bunga terdekat. Namun akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah, ia diam meski masih sedikit tidak ikhlas.

"Sudahlah, Kyuhyun-sshi. Aku yakin Heechul tidak sungguh-sungguh mau menghukummu."

"Tsk! Kau tidak kenal siapa Heechul!" keluh Kyuhyun lagi, setengah berbisik karena tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah kalau Heechul sampai mendengarnya.

"Sekarang lanjutkan, Jjong," ujar Hangeng sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Heechul yang terbenam di ceruk lehernya. "Aku tidak yakin Sungmin mau dipisahkan dari Kyuhyun, setidaknya untuk sekarang ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mengorbankan kuliah dan pekerjaannya demi menemani Sungmin selama 24 jam penuh."

Kyuhyun mendengus dan mengangguk semangat. Benar sekali! Tidak mungkin ia mengorbankan kuliah dan mata pencahariannya demi seekor mutan asing ini!

"Itu juga yang kupikirkan, Geng…" balas Dokter Jjong sembari bertolak pinggang.

"Bagaimana kalau mutan ini dititipkan di sini saja? Lagipula Heechul-hyung lebih pengalaman dan tentu di sini fasilitas untuknya serba lengkap!" usul Kyuhyun, sebisa mungkin mengabaikan _death glare_ yang dilempar Heechul ke arahnya.

"Sungmin bahkan tidak mau lepas darimu!" geram Heechul lagi, ia mendelik marah pada Kyuhyun.

"Benar. Kita tidak mungkin memaksanya kalau mutan ini tidak mau. Tapi kita bisa menanyakannya nanti, biar bagaimanapun di sini adalah tempat yang paling aman untuknya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum senang, merasa didukung oleh Dokter Jjong.

"Baik. Dia akan tinggal di sini, hanya kalau dia mau. Tapi kalau dia tidak mau, awas saja kalau kau memaksanya, Cho!" ancam Heechul lagi sembari menunjukkan jari tengahnya pada Kyuhyun, membuat Hangeng dan Jjong terkekeh geli dan Kyuhyun sendiri mendengus jengkel.

"Aku berpikir… Mungkin kita bisa mengubah penampilan Sungmin."

"Maksudnya?" Heechul menatap Jjong bingung, sama halnya seperti Kyuhyun yang ikut-ikutan memandang Dokter Jjong dengan kening bertaut.

"Kita bisa mengecat rambutnya dan membuatkan collar palsu dengan nama Kyuhyun. Mungkin untuk sementara itu bisa sedikit melindungi identitas Sungmin saat ia harus berada di publik."

Hangeng mengangguk, mengerti. "Dan sebisa mungkin jangan biarkan Sungmin ada di publik. Terlalu berbahaya karena aku yakin salah satu Choi pemilik Sungmin sudah bergerak untuk mencarinya. Aku tahu Choi tidak akan mau repot-repot menghabiskan dana dan tenaga untuk mencari seekor mutan pelarian, tapi setidaknya… Untuk jaga-jaga, mungkin diam-diam majikan mutan ini sedang mencarinya sekarang."

"Mengecat rambutnya, kalian yakin mutan ini mau? Dia bahkan tidak mau disentuh…" ucapan Kyuhyun spontan membuat semua orang menunduk memandang tubuh Sungmin yang masih tenang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tampaknya obat bius berkerja kuat sampai Sungmin tidak terbangun meskipun sejak tadi terjadi keributan di ruangan ini.

"Kalau begitu sekarang," ujar Dokter Jjong. "Kita cat rambutnya sekarang selagi obat biusnya masih bekerja."

* * *

><p>*_._._._._._._.*<p>

* * *

><p>"Cih…" Kyuhyun mendengus sambil terus membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu basah. Beginilah kalau mengecat rambut secara manual, lebih-lebih oleh para amatiran. Catnya jadi berantakan kemana-mana.<p>

"Kyu? Sungmin sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun berbalik, tidak berniat melempar senyum jadi ia hanya meringis ke arah Hangeng yang masuk ke kamar dengan senampan penuh makanan.

"Cat rambutnya sudah kering, lebih baik tarik saja alas kepala Sungmin itu. Pasti kurang nyaman tidur dengan benda itu di bawah kepalanya."

"Ne, hyung." Kyuhyun menurut dan segera melaksanakan perintah Hangeng, meski alih-alih ia merengut kesal. Bahkan Hangeng tidak pernah se-perhatian itu pada Kyuhyun. Padahal Kyuhyun sepupunya sendiri!

Hangeng meletakkan nampan makanan itu ke atas meja. Kalau Kyuhyun sedang mood pasti ia bertanya kenapa sepupunya mau repot-repot membawakan nampan itu saat di mansion ini ada puluhan maidroit yang bisa melakukannya. Sayang sekali Kyuhyun sedang tidak mood, jadi ia hanya merengut sembari perlahan-lahan menarik alas silikon di bawah kepala Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terlalu berhati-hati sampai ia tidak sadar kalau baru saja ia memperlakukan mutan ini dengan penuh perhatian. Kening Kyuhyun bertaut, ia memandangi wajah damai Sungmin yang entah kenapa juga membuat hatinya terasa damai. Mutan ini sudah tertidur selama tiga jam lebih, dan atas paksaan semua orang Kyuhyun terpaksa ikut begadang untuk menjaganya. Kyuhyun mencibir saat rasa jengkelnya kembali muncul. Cih, biar saja, dia akan tidur di kafe besok. Persetan kalau Yesung mau marah-marah.

"Makan dulu, Kyu," tawar Hangeng sembari menyodorkan sepotong sandwich, sandwich yang benar-benar sandwich. Bukan sandwich instan atau boneka berbentuk roti dengan harum daging.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan menerima roti itu. "Ne! Gomawo, hyung!" ujarnya sembari menggigit sepotong besar sandwichnya.

Kyuhyun mengunyah sambil menyunggingkan senyum bahagia, sudah lama ia tidak makan makanan yang enak seperti ini. Biasanya ia hanya makan makanan instan, atau merampok makanan rekan kerjanya di kafe. Yah, hitung-hitung untuk mengirit uang.

"Kalau sudah makan, lebih baik kau tidur, Kyu. Tidur saja di sebelah Sungmin, Heechul tidak akan marah." Hangeng meraih remote kecil di atas meja rias, ditekannya beberapa tombol dan tirai jendela di kamar itu tertutup otomatis. Karena sepertinya Sungmin tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun sampai beberapa jam kedepan, mala mini, Kyuhyun terpaksa menginap di rumahnya.

"Ne, hyung-ah!" Kyuhyun terkekeh senang. Ia baru saja selesai menghabiskan segelas besar susu dan sekarang sudah mulai mengunyah camilan coklat yang tersedia di atas nampan. Buatnya, kenyang adalah suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri setelah starcraft.

"Aku kembali ke kamar, ne? Kalau butuh apa-apa, gunakan saja maidroit di kamar ini. Aku menyimpan satu di dalam lemari. Atau kau bisa gunakan Virtual-maid itu," Hangeng terkekeh jahil sembari menunjuk Alfa-phone yang menempel di dinding, tepat di sisi tempat tidur. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Hangeng dengan ekspresi lugu.

"399 untuk _Virtual-Sexy-Maid_."

Kyuhyun melotot. "Yah, hyung! Aku masih normal! Dan aku ini tampan! Tidak perlu gadis virtual pun aku bisa dapatkan sepuluh kali yang lebih seksi dan pastinya, NYATA! Buh!"

"Hahahaha! Aku kan cuma menawarkan, Kyu!"

"Aish! Sudah-sudah keluar sana!" Kyuhyun mendorong-dorong Hangeng keluar dari kamar tamu, posisi aneh dimana seharusnya Hangeng lah sebagai pemilik rumah yang mengusir Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau tidur! Jangan ganggu!"

BLAM!

Kyuhyun mengunci pintu dari dalam.

* * *

><p>*_._._._._._._.*<p>

* * *

><p>Sungmin mengerjap. Rasanya lelah sekali, seperti sudah tertidur selama berhari-hari. Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap kosong ke depan.<p>

Biru atau hitam?

Gelap dan rasanya berkunang-kunang.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya lagi. Tapi rasanya yang baru saja ia lihat itu kaus, berwarna biru dan terasa familiar. Tuan Muda sangat suka warna biru.

Sungmin bergumul, berusaha mencari kehangatan pada apapun itu yang sekarang tergeletak di sampingnya. Ia balas memeluk sosok yang sekarang terlelap sambil melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Sungmin. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak dipeluk sehangat ini. Terakhir kali, hampir setengah tahun yang lalu, saat Tuan Muda pulang dengan wajah sumringah dan mengajaknya tidur bersama. Hanya tidur, tidak lebih. Saat itu harapan Sungmin kembali hidup, ia merasa kalau Tuan Muda sebenarnya memang menyayanginya. Tuan Muda hanya terlalu banyak pikiran, dan suatu saat nanti pasti Tuan Muda akan kembali seperti dulu lagi. Tapi rasanya harapan itu pupus sedikit demi sedikit, Tuan Muda tidak pernah berubah. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu, Tuan Muda tampak marah besar karena darah segar terus mengalir dari balik celana Sungmin.

Sungmin terkesiap. Ia tersentak dan spontan terbangun sepenuhnya. Kesadaran seperti menamparnya telak. Bibirnya gemetar, dengan ketakutan ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan sosok tinggi ini. Baru ia sadar kalau Tuan Muda akan menampar dan memukul saat marah. Dan Tuan Muda pasti sangat marah sekarang!

Sungmin beringsut mundur dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Sungmin melengkung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menanti tamparan atau pukulan yang akan segera datang.

Tapi… Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hoaaaam~"

Dan ini bukan suara tuan muda!

Dengan sedikit memberanikan diri, Sungmin membuka sebelah matanya, bermaksud memastikan meskipun dadanya berdegup gugup. Seseorang sedang menggeliat di atas tempat tidur, lalu menguap, menggeliat lagi, dan menguap lagi. Begitu sosok itu berbalik menghadap Sungmin dengan mata terpejam, baru Sungmin sadar dengan situasi yang sebenarnya.

"UUUNG!" Sungmin melompat dan menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun. Karena terlalu terharu, ia memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat, mengabaikan gerung tidak nyaman yang berasal dari sosok di bawahnya.

"Miiin! Lepaaas! Sesak, hoi!"

Dan yah… Sungmin tidak peduli.

'_Hei, mesum! Kau apakan Sungmin? Lepaskan dia dan cepat bangun!'_

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Ia melirik ke kanan dan menemukan sosok virtual Heechul muncul di samping tempat tidurnya –eh, tempat tidur kamar tamu maksudnya. Sialan, kucing itu memasang kamera di sini. Dan apa dia tidak lihat? Harusnya yang dilepaskan itu Kyuhyun! Bukan Sungmin!

"Hyung, berhentilah mengintip kamar orang! Sudah pergi sana!" balas Kyuhyun jengkel sembari melempar bayangan Heechul dengan bantal. Bayangan itu memburas sedikit, sebelum kembali seperti semula.

'_Yah! Cho! Berani sekali kau! Cepat bangun dan mandikan Sungmin, laksanakan sekarang atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padamu!'_

FLIP!

"Cih!" Kyuhyun pura-pura meludah, saking jengkelnya. Dan apa katanya tadi?

Memandikan?

"MWO?"

Kyuhyun melotot ke arah Sungmin dan Sungmin membalasnya dengan berkedip lugu.

* * *

><p>*_._._._._._._.*<p>

* * *

><p>Sungguh. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menangis saja.<p>

Pertarungan selesai. Setelah melalui perlawanan dan usaha sengit dari kedua belah pihak. Kyuhyun berhasil memandikan Sungmin. Tentunya dengan bantuan Heechul dan Hangeng, meskipun bantuannya tidak seberapa berarti.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau Mutan —terutama kucing, tidak akan mandi kalau majikannya tidak memaksa. Dan terlebih lagi…

"Hiks…" Kyuhyun pura-pura menangis sembari memandangi luka cakaran yang memenuhi lengannya, meski sebenarnya ia ingin menangis namun tidak setetespun airmata berhasil keluar. Tapi persetan, yang penting ia sedih sekarang! Dan belum lagi cakaran di bahunya dan beberapa di paha! Kaus biru favorit Kyuhyun terpaksa robek compang-camping jadi korbannya! Tidak sekedar itu… "Tanganku yang mulus…" lirihnya lagi.

"Jangan berlebihan, Kyu!" cibir Heechul dan hanya dibalas dengan sungutan oleh Kyuhyun. Namun tentu, Heechul mengabaikannya karena ia tengah sibuk dengan hal yang jauh lebih menyenangkan. Heechul menggenggam sisir kecil, bermaksud mendekati Sungmin dan merapikan rambut baru mutan itu. Hah! Sudah lama sekali Heechul tidak kedatangan tamu wanita atau mutan imut yang bisa didandani sesuka hatinya. Dan ada Sungmin disini sekarang, Heechul tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Sebenarnya ia sudah cukup _excited_ melihat Sungmin mengenakan celana dan _hoodie _lama miliknya. Semua benda berwarna pink itu seolah merekat sempurna di tubuh Sungmin. _Perfecto_! Tapi Heechul ingin melakukan lebih. Ingin sekali ia mengucir rambut pirang mutan kecil itu dan menautkan pita pink di atasnya.

"Loh? Kenapa?" Heechul merengut, kecewa karena Sungmin justru menjauhinya dan memasang tampang akan menangis. "Aku tidak akan melukaimu! Lihat? Aku cuma mau merapikan rambutmu," Heechul tersenyum lalu menyodorkan sisir berwarna pink miliknya. Sudah lewat semalam kan? Heechul berharap sekali Sungmin akan sedikit luluh padanya pagi ini. Namun tampaknya Heechul harus kecewa sekali lagi. Mutan itu duduk di kursi yang tepat berada di depan meja rias. Setiap kali Heechul bermaksud mendekat, Sungmin akan menarik kursinya mundur. Mutan itu duduk terbalik disana, punggung kursi yang tinggi hampir berhasil menyembunyikan tubuh kurusnya dari pandangan Heechul.

"Chullie-ah, jangan dipaksa. Biar Kyuhyun yang melakukannya…" Hangeng muncul dari balik pintu dengan kotak hitam di tangannya.

"Aish, hyung! Biar saja Heechul-hyung yang melakukannya, atau suruh mutan itu melakukannya sendiri!"

"Apa! Kau berani menyuruh Sungminnie, huh?"

"Sudah-sudah, kenapa malah berkelahi, sih?" Hangeng melerai mereka sebelum pertengkaran yang lebih parah terjadi. "Lihat Sungmin ketakutan karena kalian!"

Yah, sebenarnya bukan ketakutan sih. Sejak tadi Sungmin memegangi punggung kursi sembari menonton pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Heechul, ia bergantian memandangi Heechul-Kyuhyun dengan raut bingung. Bukan berarti ia tidak mengerti yang mereka bicarakan, ia hanya bingung apa yang sedang mereka ributkan. Sungmin merengut sedih. Apa ia terlalu menyusahkan sampai Kyuhyun berkelahi terus dengan orang-orang ini?

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan ekspresi malas. "Bukan salahku, itu gara-gara Heechul-hyung."

"Yah! Berani sekali menyalahkanku!"

"Aish! Kenapa malah bertengkar lagi!" Hangeng mendelik, bermaksud menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya pada Heechul namun alih-alih takut, istrinya ini justru terkekeh genit melihatnya.

"Hannie-yah, imut sekali siiih~" Heechul mencubit pipi Hangeng dan menciumnya sekilas. Baru saja ia bermaksud mengecup bibir suaminya, Hangeng langsung sigap menahannya. "Nanti saja sayang, masih ada Sungmin disini," bisiknya seduktif. Heechul cemberut, membuat Hangeng ingin langsung menerjangnya di kamar ini saat ini juga. Namun Hangeng yang bijaksana tidak mungkin melakukannya sekarang. Itu bukan hal yang pantas dilakukan di hadapan orang lain. Untuk mengalihkan nafsunya, Hangeng buru-buru membuka kotak hitam yang dibawanya tadi. Ia mengeluarkan collar pink berbulu dari sana.

"Ah! Collar lamaku!" Heechul bertepuk tangan, senang. Sigap direbutnya collar cantik itu dari tangan Hangeng. Dulu collar ini adalah favoritnya. Berwarna pink dengan bandul indah tanpa nama, hanya ukiran Cho di belakangnya. Dan di atas semua itu, benda ini lembut dan nyaman sekali digunakan. Talinya sedikit kendur, bagian dalamnya terdapat bulu lembut yang mencegah iritasi. Karena itu Heechul sangat memfavoritkannya. Sayang sekarang ia tidak perlu memakai collar lagi…

"Kupikir karena bandulnya tanpa nama, Sungmin bisa menggunakan collar ini sementara kita membuatkan satu yang baru untuknya. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Chullie-ah?"

"Tentu tidak!" jawab Heechul senang. Ia segera mendekati Sungmin, terlalu semangat ingin memasangkan collar manis ini ke leher Sungmin sampai-sampai ia lupa kalau Sungmin bahkan tidak mau didekati oleh siapapun.

"Ungggg—" Sungmin menggeleng, mundur, dan menggerung kecil. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak ingin didekati Heechul. Tindakan spontan yang membuat Heechul, lagi-lagi, merengut sedih.

"Biar aku yang memasangkan," Kyuhyun menawarkan diri dan mengambil alih collar itu dari tangan Heechul. Kali ini, tidak seperti dengan Heechul, Sungmin diam membiarkan Kyuhyun mendekatinya.

"Jangan protes," perintah Kyuhyun dengan suara kecil. Di luar dugaan, mutan itu menurutinya. Ia mendongkak dalam diam, seolah memberi izin pada Kyuhyun untuk memasangkan benda itu di lehernya. Terakhir, Kyuhyun merekatkan bagian belakang collar dan benda itu terpasang manis di leher Sungmin.

"Ihihi," Sungmin terkikik. Ia memegangi collar itu tanpa berniat untuk melepasnya. Lagipula ia suka warna pink. Namun bulu-bulu lembut itu terasa geli di lehernya. Semakin Sungmin memegangi collarnya, semakin pula bulu-bulu itu bergesekan dengan kulit lehernya. Membuat Sungmin berkali-kali terkekeh karena geli. Mutan itu tidak sadar, tiga pasang mata menatap ke arahnya dengan takjub.

"Apa mutan itu baru saja tertawa?" Heechul melongo, terpesona.

"Kau suka Sungmin-ah?" tanya Hangeng lembut. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sungmin mendongkak, balas menatap Hangeng sejenak sebelum kembali memeluk Kyuhyun, menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut majikan barunya.

"Kau suka Sungmin-ah?" Kyuhyun mengulangi pertanyaan Hangeng sembari mengusap rambut Sungmin.

Kali ini, karena Kyuhyun yang berbicara, Sungmin mendongkak. Ia memandangi Kyuhyun dengan wajah lugunya sebelum mengangguk dan tertawa senang.

"_Aigooo! Neomu-neomu kyeopta_!" Heechul berjingkat, senang melihat pemandangan Sungmin yang tampak sedikit berbeda pagi ini. Meskipun masih menolak disentuh, setidaknya mutan ini sudah sedikit lebih ceria hari ini.

Hangeng ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Tapi ia ingat Kyuhyun dan terutama mutan ini belum makan sejak semalam. "Akan kupanggil Pak Kim untuk menyiapkan sarapan," ujarnya sembari melangkah keluar kamar.

"Ngggh!" Sungmin sudah melepas Kyuhyun. Kali ini mutan itu merengut jengkel, berusaha membenahi sesuatu di balik bokongnya. Menyadari ini, Heechul terkekeh senang.

"Aigoooo, imutnyaaa!" Heechul mencubit pipinya sendiri, pelampiasan karena tidak bisa mencubit pipi Sungmin saat ini. "Woi, Cho! Bantu Sungmin mengeluarkan ekornya!"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun melotot, bergantian memandangi Sungmin dan Heechul dengan tampang bodoh. "Mengeluarkan maksudnya?"

"Celana itu sudah ada lubangnya!" tentu saja, karena celana itu milik Cho Heechul! "Jadi sekarang bantu Sungmin mengeluarkan ekornya!"

"Kenapa sih? Sejak kemarin juga ekornya tidak dikeluarkan…" Kyuhyun menggerutu, dan segera disesalinya karena telinga neraka Heechul tentu langsung mendengar ucapannya.

"Bodoh! Kau kira dia menyukainya? Sejak kemarin Sungmin pasti merasa tidak nyaman dan kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya! Sekarang lakukan perintahku!" sungut Heechul lagi. Dan kali ini, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun menurutinya.

Jujur, tangan Kyuhyun gemetar sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dipaksa memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Sungmin! Dan mutan ini tampak begitu submisif, rela diperlakukan seperti apapun oleh Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya bersandar dan memeluk dada Kyuhyun, seolah memberi jalan untuk majikan barunya melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

Kyuhyun nyaris tersentak, tangan semakin gemetar saat bersentuhan dengan dingin kulit bokong Sungmin.

"Demi Lord Zerg, demi cintaku pada Sarah Kerrigan…" Kyuhyun berdoa dalam hati, menyebut satu persatu nama Tuhannya di starcraft. Berharap itu akan membantunya mengusap sedikit rasa gugup dan sebisa mungkin tidak menyentuh lebih dari ekor Sungmin.

Dengan tangan kanan, Kyuhyun mengarahkan ujung ekor Sungmin ke lubang yang sudah tersedia di celana itu, dan…

SREEET!

Kyuhyun menarik ekor itu keluar dengan tangan kirinya. Membenahinya sedikit dan segera mengeluarkan tangannya setelah semuanya selesai.

"My Lord… My Lord—" Kyuhyun terengah-engah, wajahnya memerah dan dadanya tidak berhenti berdegup kencang.

"Hahaha! Baru begitu saja kau sudah gugup! Buhuuu~ Kukira kau jagoan, Kyu!"

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan jagoan, hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun murka.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Loh? Yesung dan Wookie-hyung kemana?" Kyuhyun yang baru keluar kamar bertanya bingung. Sungmin yang melangkah di belakangnya pun tak kalah bingungnya, mutan itu memeluk perut Kyuhyun dan menolak melepaskan Kyuhyun.<p>

"Mereka sudah pergi sejak pagi. Yesung harus membuka kafenya, kan?" Hangeng menjawab, sembari menyeruput kopi.

"Ah, ya! Aku juga harus bekerja nih, aku titip Sungmin disini ya, hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan, ia buru-buru melepas tangan Sungmin dari pinggangnya dan sebisa mungkin mengabaikan tampang memelas dan mata berkaca-kaca mutan itu.

"Yah, Cho! Kita sudah membicarakannya kan! Aku juga sudah bilang pada Yesung, kau akan membawa Sungmin setiap bekerja!"

"M-Mwo?"

"Kau akan membawa serta Sungmin ke kafe, Cho! SETIAP HARI!"

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>TBC!<p>

Reviewnya dooooong! Faster update for my beautiful and nice readers! :3


	6. No Touch! Kyuhyun Master is Minnie's!

**Pairing** : Kyumin, other to come

**Rate** : T/PG for this chapter

**Warning** : Kitten!Min, Kikir!Kyu, BL/Yaoi, MPreg.

**Disclaimer** : Kyumin sepenuhnya milik saya dicerita ini, hahaha!

**A/N** : Karena versi ini mau dibuat seringan mungkin, alur cerita sengaja diperlambat, buat yang kurang berkenan boleh klik back. Kyumin pairing till the end. Don't Like Don't Read!

**Previous Chapter -**

"Ah, ya! Aku juga harus bekerja nih, aku titip Sungmin disini ya, hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan, ia buru-buru melepas tangan Sungmin dari pinggangnya dan sebisa mungkin mengabaikan tampang memelas dan mata berkaca-kaca dari mutan itu.

"Yah, Cho! Kita sudah membicarakannya kan! Aku juga sudah bilang pada Yesung, kau akan membawa Sungmin setiap bekerja!"

"M-Mwo?"

"Kau akan membawa serta Sungmin ke kafe, Cho! SETIAP HARI!"

"W-WHAT?"

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

**Kitty-kitty Baby © Miinalee**

Chapter 6

**No Touch! Kyuhyun Master, is Minnie's!  
><strong>

oOoOoOo

* * *

><p>"H-hyung! Yang benar saja! Kau pikir aku mau main-main, apa? Aku ini mau bekerja, hyung!" protes Kyuhyun tidak terima. Sungmin yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit saat mendengar majikan barunya ini membentak. Meskipun bukan ditujukan pada dirinya, tetap saja, Sungmin menciut, meremas lengan Kyuhyun dengan kepala tertunduk.<p>

"Kita sudah membicarakannya semalam, Cho! Aku juga sudah mengatakannya pada Ryeowook dan Yesung, mereka saja tidak keberatan kenapa kau yang ribut?"

"T-tapi! Bagaimana kalau Sungmin tidak mau lepas dariku? Bagaimana aku bisa bekerja nanti!" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin jengkel, ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana mutan manja ini merengek dan mati-matian menempel padanya sedangkan ia harus menjalankan tugas kesana-kemari sebagai pelayan kafe.

"Tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya jaga Sungmin selama 24 jam!" Heechul melotot sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah sepupu iparnya. "Kalau kau berani meninggalkannya di jalan…" suara Heechul mengecil, bibirnya naik membentuk seringai jahat. "Kau akan tahu akibatnya!"

BLAM!

Kyuhyun tercekat dengan mulut menganga lebar, tidak sanggup berkata-kata saat pintu mansion itu membanting tepat di depan wajahnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri canggung di depan mansion Hangeng, Kyuhyun masih melongo sedangkan Sungmin tidak berani menyela. Kesadaran Kyuhyun belum terkumpul sepenuhnya saat pintu mansion kembali terbuka.

Krieeet…

Pintu hanya terbuka sedikit, cukup bagi kepala Hangeng menyembul dari dalam.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Kyu, Heechul hanya sedikit moody karena Sungmin masih menolak disentuhnya. Tenang saja, kalau Sungmin sudah sedikit terbiasa, kau boleh menitipkannya disini sesekali. Oke? Good luck, _dongsaengi_~"

BLAM!

* * *

><p>*_._._._._._._.*<p>

* * *

><p>Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, di sebrang jalan, di depan bangunan terbuka dengan gaya manis yang stylist. Kona Beans. Berdiri, masih dengan wajah jengkel.<p>

Coba kalau tadi Hangeng menawarkan tumpangan, ia pasti tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar ongkos _Sky Bus_!

Haisssh!

"Kyunggg~" Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun meski samar dengan suara mendengung. Mereka tengah bergandengan tangan di sebrang jalan tepat di depan Kona Beans. Dan yang membuat Sungmin heran, Kyuhyun tidak juga mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Padahal ini sudah mulai jam kerja. Hufh.

Sungmin mengayun-ayun tangan Kyuhyun, bermaksud menarik perhatian majikan mudanya ini. Namun malangnya mutan manis ini, Kyuhyun malah menampiknya dengan ekspresi galak.

"Diam, Min! Jangan ganggu aku! Aku sedang berpikir!

"Uuung~" karena ketakutan, Sungmin menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia nyaris menangis namun ditahannya kuat-kuat buncahan panas airmatanya yang sudah menggenang. Kyuhyun sepertinya marah sekali, harusnya ia tidak ikut kemari. Tapi di sisi lain, Sungmin tidak ingin ditinggalkan Kyuhyun, ia ingin ikut Kyuhyun kemanapun majikannya pergi.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk mengawasi keadaan kafe dari luar. Ini sudah jam 11 dan pelanggan mulai ramai memenuhi Kona Beans. Sebagian besar kerumunan pelanggan itu adalah gadis-gadis muda dan remaja SMA. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja segera masuk kesana dan menjalankan tugasnya. Namun Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Dari luar, tampak terjadi sedikit kericuhan di dalam Kona Beans. Sebenarnya hal ini biasa terjadi, yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik, hanya ada tiga pelayan yang melayani fangirl-fangirl itu. Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Jinki. Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh yang berani melemparkan tubuhnya ke kerumunan hiu-hiu lapar itu –Well, abaikan perumpamaan yang berlebihan ini.

Kembali ke permasalahan awal kita.

Kemana Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun dan yang lainnya?

Kyuhyun mendengus. Apa mereka tidak tahu, terlambat sepuluh menit saja, pelayan-pelayan yang lain yang akan jadi bulan-bulanan fangirl-fangirl frustasi itu!

"Aisssh!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya, sekarang bingung harus bagaimana. Ia tidak berani masuk. Seiblis apapun dirinya, Kyuhyun tidak sanggup menghadapi ratusan fangirl yang berkerumun dan berebut ingin menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Issh!"

Mendengar keluhan barusan, Sungmin mendongkak, dengan mata membulat polos ia mengawasi Kyuhyun yang tengah 'risau' ini. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin sekali membantu, tapi Kyuhyun sedang galak begini… Ia jadi tidak berani menyela sama sekali.

"Hoi, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin refleks menengok ke kanan, ke arah sumber suara barusan. Di samping Kyuhyun kini, berdiri seorang pemuda pendek bertubuh kekar. Dengan tas selempang, mengenakan jeans dan tshirt longgar, pemuda ini tampak begitu santai.

"Jjong!" Kyuhyun mendelik, hampir-hampir menempeleng rekan kerjanya ini saking kesalnya. "Lihat pakaianmu! Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang!"

"Masih jam 11." Jonghyun terkekeh, wajahnya sumringah, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Padahal ini bukan sekali dua kali ia terlambat datang bekerja. Tapi lihat sekarang! Jonghyun mengawasi Kyuhyun dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Kyuhyun belum mengenakan seragam kerja, tumben sekali rekannya yang paling teladan ini terlambat datang kerja.

"Lihat dirimu sendiri, Kyu! Kau sendiri terlambat! Kenapa tidak masuk? Malah berdiri disini, dasar bodoh!" ejek Jonghyun sembari memandang dengan mata mencibir. Kyuhyun tidak menggubrisnya, ia hanya merengut dan menunjuk ke arah Kona Beans dengan dagunya.

"Lihat sendiri! Aku tidak mau bunuh diri!"

Alis Jonghyun naik. Tentu saja ia bisa melihat keadaan di dalam kafe. Dinding kaca transparan itu menunjukkan dengan jelas betapa ricuhnya suasana di dalam Kona Beans sekarang. Dari sini Jonghyun menerka-nerka, tangan siapa itu yang menyembul sambil memengangi nampan di tengah kerumunan gadis remaja. Sepertinya Donghae, atau Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga tidak mau bunuh diri, Kyu. Ayo lewat pintu belakang." Jonghyun baru akan turun ke jalan, bermaksud menyebrang. Namun ia urung dan berbalik sekali lagi. "Lagipula bodoh sekali sih, kenapa tidak sejak tadi lewat belakang, huh?"

Kyuhyun baru ingin menyela dengan beralasan bahwa ia pekerja teladan dan tidak akan pernah masuk kerja lewat pintu belakang, namun urung karena mata Jonghyun sendiri sudah tidak tertuju ke arahnya.

"L-loh? Ini siapa Kyu?" Jonghyun menunjuk sosok bercuping kucing yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik Sungmin sebentar, mutan yang sempat terlupakan itu meremas lengannya ketakutan, membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Awas saja kalau mutan ini menangis di pinggir jalan!

"Oh my God, jadi kau menabung mati-matian demi makhluk ini?" Jonghyun terpesona, senyum mesum terkembang di wajahnya. Mutan bukan peliharaan murah. Biaya perawatannya saja melebihi gaji kerja mereka. Dan mutan secantik ini? Tampaknya Kyuhyun sedang banyak uang, ternyata inilah tujuan Kyuhyun selama ini menabung dan bersikap kelewat irit. Jonghyun mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

Jujur, Jonghyun bukan tidak pernah melihat mutan. Tentu sering, di majalah, TV, atau di jalan kalau kebetulan ada majikan kaya raya yang mengajak mutannya jalan-jalan. Tapi seumur hidup… Jonghyun belum pernah menyentuh mereka. Sepertinya cuping runcing itu imut sekali…

"Jangan pegang, Jjong! Dia cengeng! Kalau sampai dia menangis gara-gara kau, kau yang harus mengurusnya!" ujar Kyuhyun refleks sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jonghyun, tidak sadar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya membuat Jonghyun tersenyum makin mesum. Kyuhyun jadi menyesal berkata begitu.

"Mengurusnya? Oke, biar aku yang mengurusnya kalau kau tidak mau. Kemari kucing kecil, puss puss~" Jonghyun bermaksud mengusap kepala Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun buru-buru menampik tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh, Jjong!"

"Aih, kau bilang aku yang harus mengurusnya~" Jonghyun pura-pura kecewa, sekali lagi bermaksud meraih mutan itu, namun Kyuhyun buru-buru merentangkan tangannya untuk menghalangi Jonghyun.

"Jjong!" bentak Kyuhyun murka.

"H-hiks—" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, dua isak berhasil lolos meskipun Sungmin sudah berusaha keras untuk menahannya. Apa barusan orang ini mau mengambilnya dari Kyuhyun? Dan yang lebih parahnya… Kyuhyun yang menawarkan duluan!

_T-tidak! Minnie tidak mau!_

Sungmin makin tersedu memikirkan kemungkinan Kyuhyun memberikan dirinya pada orang ini. Ia memeluk dan memendam wajahnya di punggung Kyuhyun. Pokoknya ia tidak mau berpisah dari Kyuhyun! Tidak mau! Tidak lagi!

"Aish, kan!" Kyuhyun mendengus, disentuhnya dua tangan mungil yang melingkar di perutnya. Tampaknya Sungmin tidak akan mau melepaskan pelukannya sekarang. Kyuhyun bermaksud melepas pelukan Sungmin barusan, dengan lembut, namun mutan itu justru semakin mengerat perut Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan bernapas.

"Dia benar-benar menangis, Kyu? Aku hanya bercanda, kok!"

Kyuhyun menyerah, membiarkan Sungmin menangis di punggung dan terus memeluknya. Sekarang suara tangis Sungmin dan pemandangan melodrama ini makin memancing perhatian orang-orang.

"Aish, sudahlah. Ayo masuk lewat belakang, sekarang!"

* * *

><p>*_._._._._._._.*<p>

* * *

><p>"Cepatlah, Jinki! Berikan spatula itu padaku, kau bantu Donghae dan Eunhyuk di depan!"<p>

"T-tidak mau! Biar aku saja yang masak, kau saja yang bantu melayani di depan!"

"JINKI!"

"A-aish! Iya-iya!"

Kyuhyun menciut. Ia baru akan memutar kenop pintu namun suara bentakan Ryeowook bahkan menembus sampai keluar, pintu besi pun tidak menjadi halangan.

"Haha, kau takut Kyu? Hahahaha."

"Cerewet! Kau saja yang buka!" Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia mundur perlahan, takut mutan di balik tubuhnya tersandung dan jatuh. Sungmin masih memeluk Kyuhyun erat dari belakang, seperti anak kera yang menempel pada induknya.

"Ehehehe," Jonghyun terkekeh lalu memutar kenop pintu. Setidaknya dalam hal ini, ia jauh lebih pengalaman dari Kyuhyun. Hampir setiap hari Jonghyun diceramahi Ryeowook dan sepertinya ia sudah cukup kebal sekarang. Hanya sepertinya sih. Karena begitu pintu belakang terbuka…

"JONGHYUN! KYUHYUN!"

Baik Kyuhyun atau Jonghyun sama-sama mengkerut.

*_._._._._._._.*

Ryeowook mencacah daging dengan kesal. Nyaris saja ia menampik maidroit yang tengah membawa keranjang sayuran dan tidak sengaja menyenggol lengannya. Nyaris! Untung tidak terjadi. Ryeowook harus kehilangan dua ribu dollar kalau ia sampai merusak maidroitnya sendiri.

Ryeowook menggerung samar. Emosinya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia sampai harus turun tangan dan memasak di dapur begini, karyawan-karyawannya memang keterlaluan! Mereka kira sudah jam berapa ini! Saat jam sibuk begini malah hanya tiga karyawan yang datang!

Cklik—

Ryeowook mendelik, cukup familiar dengan suasana ini. Dapur yang sibuk dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu belakang terbuka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"JONGHYUN!" teriak Ryeowook murka. Sudah cukup ia sabar menghadapi satu karyawan bandel ini! Dan Ryeowook semakin mendelik saat ditangkapnya sosok kurus jangkung berdiri di belakang Jonghyun.

"KYUHYUN!"

Ryeowook melempar spatulanya murka, dan sialnya tidak tepat sasaran. Benda malang itu mendarat di sisi pintu, membuat dua sosok yang berdiri di sana hanya bisa mematung tanpa suara. Takut bergerak apalagi menyela.

"CEPAT KEMARI! KALIAN PIKIR JAM BERAPA INI?"

"M-mianhae, hyung~" Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun mencicit, sama-sama maju dengan langkah was-was. Takut kalau-kalau mereka akan dilempari dengan benda lain.

Ryeowook masih sibuk melotot saat telinganya menangkap suara aneh berasal dari belakang Kyuhyun. Seperti suara isak samar. Suara yang cukup familiar…

Kening Ryeowook mengkerut, ia baru sadar kalau ada dua tangan melingkar di perut Kyuhyun. Rasanya ia bisa menebak siapa itu…

"Sungmin-ah?"

Begitu Ryeowook memanggil nama itu, tangan yang melingkar di perut Kyuhyun berjengit dan mengerat.

"Oh Tuhanku, Sungmin-ah—" raut Ryeowook melunak, merasa tidak enak hati karena membentak-bentak karyawannya di depan Sungmin. Mutan malang itu pasti ketakutan.

"Cepat ganti bajumu Jonghyun," perintah Ryeowook sembari melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

Jonghyun yang diberi perintah begitu dengan senang hati melaksanakannya. Entah siapa mutan bernama Sungmin ini, pokoknya ia telah menyelamatkan hidup Jonghyun. Jonghyun terkekeh senang.

"Ganti bajumu, Kyu. Biar aku yang jaga Sungmin." Ryeowook meraih tangan Sungmin, namun mutan itu berjengit dan menggerung, seolah menolak disentuh.

"See? Aku tidak bisa ganti baju. Mutan ini tidak mau melepaskan aku. Silahkan saja kalau hyung bisa menariknya." Kyuhyun mendesah malas. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya, dengan maksud agar Sungmin menyerah dan melepaskannya. Namun sia-sia, mutan itu menempel padanya seperti bayi kera.

"Tck!" Ryeowook berdecak, prihatin. "Yasudah, pakai baju itu saja. Ganti nanti saja tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun mencibir, kesal. Bukan masalah seragam atau pakaian, masalahnya kalau mutan ini terus menempel padanya, bagaimana cara ia bergerak kesana-kemari melayani pelanggan?

"Aku tidak bisa bekerja kalau begini caranya!"

"Kau bilang apa, Kyu? Hmmm?"

"E-eh, tidak hyung. Hehe."

* * *

><p>*_._._._._._._.*<p>

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah berat. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin masih kukuh menempel di punggungnya. Kyuhyun sudah berhasil menggunakan seragam kerja, namun tetap saja, ia merasa seperti harus menyeret beban kemana-mana. Aish.<p>

"Sungmin-ah, ayo lepas. Aku mau kerja nih. Nanti kau tunggu di meja kasir ya?"

"Unggg!" Sungmin menggeleng keukeuh. Hidung mancungnya bergesekan dengan punggung Kyuhyun, tanpa sadar tindakan kecilnya itu membuat majikannya merinding.

"H-haish! Geli!" Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tubuhnya, namun tetap saja Sungmin kukuh menempel erat padanya.

Kyuhyun berdecih. Tidak lagi mencoba mengusir Sungmin, karena makin ia berusaha mengusir Sungmin, mutan ini justru makin memeluknya sampai sesak. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia memegangi kenop pintu, sekali lagi menghela nafas sebelum memutarnya…

"JONGHYUN-OPPA, KYAAAAA!"

"DONGHAE-OPPA, AKU MAU PESANANKU DIBAWA DONGHAE OPPA!"

"EUNHYUK-OPPA! EUNHYUK-OPPA!"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, telinganya sakit. Baru saja ia membuka pintu yang menyambung kafe depan dengan ruang karyawan, dan suara teriakan para remaja sudah menyambutnya gegap-gempita. Kyuhyun berdecak, mengawasi riuh remaja-remaja itu dari balik etalase kasir. Wajar sih kalau suasananya sericuh ini. Dengan ditangani 9 pelayan pun para pengunjung masih suka menimbulkan kerusuhan, apalagi hari ini? Karyawan Kona Beans yang tampak hanya dirinya, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Onew, dan Jonghyun. Ckck!

"Jangan pasang ekspresi begitu, Kyu. Sudah jelek tambah jelek saja wajahmu itu, hahaha."

Kyuhyun berdecih. Diliriknya Yesung yang duduk di meja kasir dengan tatapan sinis. "Aish, hyung! Berisik!"

"Ahahaha," Yesung tertawa puas, cukup bahagia karena sejak kemarin berhasil menindas sepupu iblisnya ini. Kurang lebih dengan kehadiran Sungmin, Yesung jadi sedikit mengalami kemajuan. Karena mutan itu ia jadi bisa menjahili Kyuhyun, berbeda dari biasanya dimana ia yang jadi bulan-bulanan kejahilan Kyuhyun. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Sungmin…

Kening Yesung mengernyit, ia melirik bingung ke arah sepasang tangan yang melingkar di perut Kyuhyun. "Siapa itu? Sungmin?"

"Hmmm~" Kyuhyun mengangguk malas. Ia sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya, bermaksud menunjukkan pada Yesung sosok mutan yang tengah menempel di punggungnya. "Tidak mau lepas, sejak tadi…" ujarnya malas.

"Oooh— Ahahahahaha." Yesung tertawa sembari mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Yesungie—" Ryeowook keluar dari ruang karyawan dengan electro-note kecil di tangannya. Pemuda berperawakan kecil itu sedikit terkejut melihat Sungmin yang masih tetap memendam diri di punggung Kyuhyun. Meski alih-alih, pemuda itu tetap tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin yang diam-diam mengintip dari sela seragam Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menyuruh Yesung untuk berdiri, lalu ia menepuk-nepuk kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Yesung. "Sungmin-ah. Kemari!" ajaknya riang.

Sungmin masih memeluk dan menempelkan pipinya di punggung Kyuhyun. Ia memandangi Ryeowook sejenak dengan ekspresi takut-takut, lalu menggeleng enggan.

Ryeowook merengut sedih. Tapi secepat mungkin ia menyembunyikannya dengan beralih pada Yesung, "Yesungie, barusan appa menelpon. Kau disuruh datang ke kantor. Sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa kau disini sendirian?"

"Aku tidak sendirian sayang, ada Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya." Ryeowook tersenyum. "Aku bisa handle semuanya, sudah sana pergi! Appa menunggumu daritadi."

"Oh, oke." Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, Yesung meraih jaketnya yang tergantung di punggung kursi, meraih wajah tunangannya, mengecupnya singkat, sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Kona Beans.

"Hyung… Jadi bagaimana nih? Aku tidak bisa kerja kalau begini caranya," keluh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Yasudah, tidak usah kerja dulu tidak apa-apa. Atau kau ajak saja Sungmin ke ruanganku."

Kyuhyun merengut mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja, gajimu tidak akan berkurang. Aku bukan orang kejam, Kyuhyun."

"Bukan masalah itu, hyung—" Kyuhyun merengut lagi. Sungmin sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, sambil sesekali melirik wajah Kyuhyun, lalu ikut-ikutan merengut. Ekspresi suram Kyuhyun tampak seperti kesedihan yang meluap-luap di mata Sungmin.

"Aku tidak enak kalau begini caranya. Digaji tanpa bekerja…"

Mata Sungmin membulat. Ia mengerti apa maksud kalimat barusan. Kurang lebih… Apa karena dirinya Kyuhyun jadi merasa tidak enak? Karena Kyuhyun harus menemaninya dan Kyuhyun jadi merasa digaji tanpa bekerja?

Bibir Sungmin terlipat maju. Wajahnya sendu.

"Tidak, Kyu. Kuanggap kau bekerja dengan menemani Sungmin-ah. Oke?" Ryeowook tersenyum lembut. Berusaha membuat sepupu iparnya mengerti, namun Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyun. Keras pada pendiriannya sendiri.

"Aish. Tidak bisa, hyung." Kyuhyun memutar pandangannya, dan matanya berhenti di sudut Kona Beans. Kios kecil dengan aksen manis dan tema girly-pink berdiri di sana, satu sisi menghadap ke dalam Kona Beans dan satu sisi menghadap ke luar. Kios mungil yang didirikan di dalam Kona Beans dengan dua sisi dilingkari etalase dan kulkas-kulkas geret. Kios es krim. Biasanya Changmin berdiri disana sebagai penjaganya, tapi kali ini…

"Loh? Kios es krim kita tutup hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Suaranya barusan ikut menyadarkan Sungmin. Mutan itu mengintip dari balik lengan Kyuhyun, matanya lurus tertuju ke kios es krim yang jelas-jelas tutup hari ini.

"Ya, Changmin sedang cuti tiga minggu. Kakaknya menikah di Jepang."

"What?" Kyuhyun terkejut, dan Sungmin pun ikut terkejut.

"Tiga minggu? Dia pikir dia itu mau cuti bulan madu, apa?" keluh Kyuhyun jengkel. Ryeowook hanya tertawa-tawa menanggapinya.

Baik Ryeowook atau Kyuhyun sama-sama tidak sadar, Sungmin melirik sendu ke arah kios es krim itu.

_Changmin? Maxie? Cuti?_

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dan berpikir keras.

"Aha! Bagaimana kalau aku yang jaga kios es krim? Aku tidak perlu mondar-mandir kan?" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, wajahnya langsung berseri-seri mengingat ia tetap bisa menerima gaji dengan jalan jujur.

Namun sayang… Ryeowook menggeleng. "Jangan, Kyu. Kau tidak biasa menjaga kios es krim."

"Aish, terus aku harus bagaimana?" Kyuhyun melenguh. Menjaga kios es krim pun tidak boleh! Bukan karena Ryeowook tidak percaya pada kemampuan bekerja Kyuhyun, pasti gara-gara mutan cengeng ini!

Kyuhyun mendengus, baru akan menggoyang-goyangkan punggungnya lagi, namun rasanya… beban di punggungnya berkurang. "Eh—?"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sama-sama terkesiap. Tanpa perlawanan dan paksaan, Sungmin melepas pelukannya. Tangan mutan itu jatuh terkulai. Ia mundur dua langkah, masih dengan ekspresi sendu ia melirik kios es krim dari balik tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau es krim, Sungmin-ah?" Ryeowook memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan lembut. Ia tersenyum manis sebelum kembali menawarkan, "Kau mau es krim?"

Sungmin termenung sejenak, memandangi wajah Ryeowook dengan sorot kosong. Ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi, kembali ke arah kios es krim itu sebelum mengangguk lemah.

"Good. Kau mau rasa apa, Sungmin-ah? Strawberry? Coklat? Vanilla? Atau yang lain?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Senyumnya makin merekah, setidaknya kali ini Sungmin merespon.

Sungmin tidak bisa menjawab. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk gugup. Sekeras apapun ia beruhasa untuk menjawab, yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya gerungan samar. Sungmin mengerat ujung lengan bajunya frustasi. Nyaris saja ia menangis saking kesalnya, namun saat Sungmin menyadari kaus pinknya berlengan panjang… Mata Sungmin membulat.

"Ung!" Sungmin menyodorkan tangannya yang tertutup lengan kaus hampir sampai ke ujung jari. Dengan mata membulat semangat, mutan itu menarik-narik ujung lengan kausnya.

"Strawberry?" tebak Ryeowook dengan senyum dan kening mengerut.

"Ung!" Sungmin mengangguk antusias.

Ryeowook terkekeh senang, sebenarnya ia ingin mencubit pipi Sungmin karena gemas. Namun urung mengingat sikap Sungmin yang terlalu waspada.

"Kyuhyun ah, ambilkan es krim untuk Sungmin. Strawberry, lima skop."

"Oke, hyung!" Kyuhyun segera melaksanakan perintah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum, meski sedikit heran kenapa kali ini Sungmin tidak keberatan ditinggalkan Kyuhyun berdua dengan dirinya disini. Apa Sungmin sudah mulai percaya padanya?

"Sungmin-ah, kemari…"

Sungmin berjengit kaget, baru saja Ryeowook menyentuh lengannya. Namun anehnya, meskipun tidak berniat mendekat, kali ini Sungmin sudah tidak begitu canggung berada di dekat pemuda cantik ini. Kali ini Sungmin berani memandangi wajah Ryeowook dengan ekspresi ingin tahu.

Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk kursi disisinya. "Duduk disini, dari sini kita berdua tidak akan kelihatan pelanggan loh," ajaknya lagi sembari menunjuk etalase tinggi yang membatasi ruang kasir. Memang tempat mereka sekarang dikelilingi etalase tinggi dengan meja kasir berada di ujungnya. Karena etalase dengan penutup terbuat dari kaca dua sisi, Ryeowook dapat mengawasi keadaan Kona Beans tanpa seorangpun pengunjung dan pelanggan menyadari keberadaannya.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya, wajahnya ragu. Meski alih-alih, ia mendekati Ryeowook dan perlahan duduk disisinya walaupun masih sedikit menjaga jarak.

Ryeowook tersenyum senang. Sungmin menunjukkan kemajuan. Entah tebakan Ryeowook benar atau salah, Sungmin sedikit luluh dengan es krim. Mungkin setelah pulang dari sini, Ryeowook akan langsung berkunjung ke rumah Heechul. Ia ingin membagi tips mendekati Sungmin, pasti hyungnya akan senang sekali!

"Sungmin-ah, kausmu manis sekali~" puji Ryeowook saat ia menyadari Sungmin mengenakan kaus pink berlengan panjang dengan gambar Marie-Cat di bagian depan, ditambah celana jeans ketat yang juga berwarna pink dan ekor Sungmin yang bergerak antusias kesana-kemari. Ryeowook menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mencubit pipi merah Sungmin. Apalagi rambut mutan ini sekarang dicat pirang, dan collar berbulu pink yang melingkar renggang di lehernya itu… Duuuh!

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Mati-matian berusaha menahan tangannya yang gatal ingin memeluk mutan imut ini. Tahan Ryeowook… Tahaaan! Baru saja mutan ini menunjukkan tanda-tanda bersahabat, Ryeowook tidak akan menghancurkan kesempatan itu.

Sungmin tersenyum senang saat Ryeowook memuji kausnya barusan. Ia berkedip dan matanya berkilat bahagia, lalu ditariknya collar pink yang melingkar di lehernya ke arah atas, seolah bermaksud memamerkannya pada Ryeowook. "Unggg!" dengungnya antusias.

"Ya ampuuun! Manis sekali Sungmin-ah. Lain kali kupinjam ya!" Ryeowook berpura-pura ingin meraih collar itu, namun Sungmin buru-buru menutupinya dengan tangan dan menggeleng enggan.

"Nggg!"

"Ahahaha, hanya bercanda, Sungminnie!"

* * *

><p>*_._._._._._._.*<p>

* * *

><p>Terhitung sejak sepuluh menit terakhir, mata kucing Sungmin bergerak kesana kemari, mengawasi para pelayan tampan yang berlalu-lalang dari balik meja kasir. Dari sini, Sungmin bisa mengintip mereka dengan nyaman, karena sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Tubuh Sungmin tertutup meja kasir hampir sepenuhnya.<p>

Jonghyun, Minho, Onew, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun sibuk berlalu-lalang. Semua membawa nampan minuman, bill, atau makanan. Tidak heran, karena pegawai-pegawai berwajah aduhai ini, kafe milik Yesung tidak pernah sepi setiap harinya. Hampir 90% pelanggan tetap mereka adalah wanita. 75% gadis-gadis remaja dan sisanya para ahjumma genit.

Sungmin menyendok es krimnya dan makan dengan tenang. Ia bahkan tidak rewel lagi walaupun Kyuhyun berkali-kali hilang dari pandangannya. Seperti anak baik yang menurut saat harus ditinggal ibunya bekerja...  
>Well, abaikan perumpamaan ini.<p>

Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi selama beberapa menit awal. Sungmin masih tenang sampai satu kerusuhan (yang sebenarnya biasa untuk semua pegawai di sini) terjadi.

"KYUHYUN OPPA, TAMPAN SEKALI HARI INI!"

"KESINI KYUHYUN OPPA! KESINI!"

"KYAAA! AKU DULUAN! AKU DULUAN!"

Sungmin mendelik. Ekornya berayun liar. Sekelompok gadis berkerumun di sekeliling Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana karena gadis-gadis itu berdiri melingkarinya. Beberapa berusaha menyentuh, meskipun Kyuhyun dengan lihai mengelak.

"KYAAAA! KYUHYUN OPPA JEONGMAL SARANGHAE!

M-MWO?

Sungmin tersedak, kali ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkedip. Dengan mulut menganga, es krim lumer dan menetes dari ujung bibirnya.

Berani sekali! Mengatakan itu pada Kyuhyun-nya Minnie!

"AKU BAWAKAN COKLAT COOKIES UNTUK KYUHYUN-OPPA!" seorang gadis mencuat dari kerumunan itu dan berdiri di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam, sesaat. Dan Sungmin tidak memikirkan hal lain selain berharap kalau Kyuhyun akan menolaknya. Kyuhyun tidak boleh mengambil cookies itu!

_'Minnie bisa membuatkan banyak untuk Kyuhyun!'_

Namun sepertinya, Sungmin masih belum terbiasa dengan karakter seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang irit tidak akan menyia-nyiakan makanan gratis!

"Ah, ya! Gomawoyo, ne?" Kyuhyun sigap mengambil kotak kue itu tanpa membiarkan gadis tadi menyentuh tangannya.

'H-hung!' Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"KYUHYUN OPPA! KYUHYUN OPPA! LIHAT, AKU BAWAKAN SAPU TANGAN UNTUK MENGUSAP KERINGATMU! AYO KEMARI, KAU PASTI LELAH BEKERJA DARI TADI!" Seorang gadis lain muncul, dengan kasar mendorong gadis lainnya agar ia mendapat akses lebih luas. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah oleh siapapun, gadis itu kini sudah berdiri dekat di depan Kyuhyun, lalu tanpa izin ia mengusap kening Kyuhyun dengan sapu tangan pink miliknya.

Sungguh. Sungmin tidak tahan lagi. Ia berdiri refleks, pipinya sudah basah oleh airmata. "H-hiks!"

"Kyuhyun oppa jadi pacarku saja, ne?"

Kali ini, Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa berdiam diri. Entah ada badai apa, mutan itu tidak lagi peduli dengan suasana sekelilingnya, atau betapa menakutkannya orang-orang asing itu di matanya. Siapa peduli? Kyuhyun miliknya!

Satu! Dua!  
>Sungmin melangkah menghentak-hentak, karena bibirnya tidak bisa memaki, biar saja kakinya yang melampiaskan amarah. Ia berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun, ekornya berkibas liar. Meskipun tubuh Sungmin tidak dapat berdusta dan tetap gemetar saat bahunya sempat bertabrakan dengan gadis-gadis yang berkerumun di sekitar Kyuhyun. Namun tetap, dengan nekat, Sungmin menerobos kerumunan itu. Tidak membiarkan satupun orang menyadari kehadiran tubuh mungilnya dan...<p>

HUP!

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, kelewat erat sampai Kyuhyun tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan nampannya.

"Arrr!" Sungmin menggerung samar, balas menatap wajah para gadis yang terkaget-kaget itu dengan ekspresi yang sebisa mungkin dibuat sangar. Sesekali melotot, lalu menggertakkan giginya seperti mengancam. Namun sepertinya, para gadis itu memberi respon tidak seperti yang diharapkan Sungmin.

"KYAAAA! INI SIAPAAAA? NEOMU-NEOMU KYEOTA!"

"CUUUUTEEEEE!"

"AKU MAU CUBIT! AKU MAU CUBIT!"

"KYAAAAAA! AKU DULUAN! AKU DULUAN!"

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>Sungmin jadi rebutan dah, bawa pulang aja deh biar ga lecet *seret Minnie, dibacok Kyuhyun* .<p> 


	7. Old Master

HUP!

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, kelewat erat sampai Kyuhyun tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan nampannya.

"Arrr!" Sungmin menggerung samar, balas menatap wajah para gadis yang terkaget-kaget itu dengan ekspresi yang sebisa mungkin dibuat sangar. Sesekali ia melotot, lalu menggertakkan giginya seperti mengancam. Namun apa daya, para gadis itu memberi respon tidak seperti yang diharapkan Sungmin…

"KYAAAA! INI SIAPAAAA? NEOMU-NEOMU KYEOPTA!"

"CUUUUTEEEEE!"

"AKU MAU CUBIT! AKU MAU CUBIT!"

"KYAAAAAA! AKU DULUAN! AKU DULUAN!"

"W-whoa!" Kyuhyun nyaris jatuh, ia mundur dengan terhuyung-huyung saat para gadis itu justru berebut untuk menyentuh Sungmin.

"Uh-uh— uuung!" Sungmin mengerut, nyalinya ciut begitu puluhan tangan itu berebut untuk dapat menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mundur ketakutan, bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun sembari mencengkeram kaus Kyuhyun erat-erat. Namun tentu saja, hal itu tidak bisa melindunginya. Beberapa— ah tidak, ada banyak. Banyak sekali tangan yang berhasil meraba tubuhnya. Dari ujung kepala, pipi, telinga, punggung, hingga ke bokong. Raba_an_ demi raba_an_ itu kian meliar di sekitar selangkangan dan bokongnya. Sungmin tersentak, dadanya sesak. Hidupnya seperti berada di ambang batas. Ada sekelebat memori kelam yang kembali dalam kepalanya saat puluhan tangan itu menyentuhnya dengan kasar dan _memaksa_. Namun Sungmin tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menghentikan itu, ia bahkan tidak bisa menyingkir apalagi melawan.

"U-UWAAAAA!" dan tangis sang mutan pun pecah, di antara riuh para gadis yang tidak peduli dan tetap berebut kesempatan untuk dapat menyentuh kulit mulus Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kelimpungan. Kepalanya berdengung-dengung. Pusing mendengar teriakan para _fangirls_, tangis Sungmin, dan bahkan suaranya sendiri yang teredam oleh bising keramaian. Apalagi saat ia merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang gemetar hebat dan seolah bertumpu sepenuhnya pada dirinya.

Oh, tidak... Tidak. Jangan bilang kalau mutan ini akan pingsan lagi. Oh, _please_!

Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dan berusaha menghalau para _fangirl_ itu dengan kedua tangan kurusnya. Namun apa mau dikata. Ia sendiri bahkan sampai terhuyung kesana kemari karena dorongan monster-monster berseragam SMA ini.

"YAH! HENTIKAAAAN!" Ryeowook muncul dan berteriak murka. Pemuda bertubuh pendek itu berusaha menerobos ke dalam kerumunan, dengan pengeras suara di tangan kanan dan spatula di tangan kirinya. "YAH! BERHENTI! BERHENTI KUBILANG BERHENTI!"

Berhasil! Para gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit mundur untuk menghindar dari acungan spatula dan teriakan melengking Ryeowook yang semakin memekik saja lewat pengeras suara.

"TOKO DITUTUP! SILAHKAN KELUAR! KELUAR! KELUAAAAR!" jerit Ryeowook dengan pengeras suara yang teracung tinggi-tinggi.

Ryeowook menggiring mereka dengan bantuan Jonghyun, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk. Gadis-gadis itu mundur keluar, sesekali terdengar sorak demi sorak kekecewaan meski alih-alih mereka tetap melangkah keluar toko.

Begitu toko mulai senyap dan suara riuh samar-samar menjauh, Eunhyuk dan Donghae refleks mengunci pintu bersamaan. Jonghyun dan Jinki mundur, jiwa mereka seolah masih berada di awang-awang.

"Haaah! Apa-apaan itu tadi?" Eunhyuk bernapas tersengal-sengal, ia bersandar di pintu sambil memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Gila, ini bahkan lebih mengerikan dari insiden saat Kyuhyun pertama kali menjadi karyawan disini.

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng heran, lalu menghela nafas. Ia memutar pandangannya, nyaris pingsan melihat keadaan tokonya yang seolah baru saja disambangi perampok. Meja-meja bergelimpangan, beberapa kursi patah, piring dan gelas –yang untungnya terbuat dari bahan keramik— berserakan di lantai. Lebih beruntung lagi etalase toko dan barang-barang mahal lainnya tidak tersentuh, hanya bagian tengah toko yang tampak begitu berantakan. Pasti karena puluhan gadis itu mengerumuni Sungmin tadi— Ah! Ia baru ingat! Sungmin!

Ryeowook berpaling, dan tercekat saat ditemukannya mutan itu terpekur di lantai, bersama Kyuhyun yang menyerah dan membiarkan Sungmin duduk di pangkuannya. Sungmin meringkuk, matanya terpejam, tubuhnya gemetar hebat, mati-matian ia memeluk Kyuhyun –berusaha berada sedekat mungkin dengan majikannya. Sungmin mencicit, menahan isak tangis dengan menggigit bibirnya sekuat mungkin –hingga bulir darah merembes setetes demi setetes...

"Y-yah! Sungmin-ah? Sungmin-ah!" Ryeowook berseru panik, tidak peduli lagi kalau mutan itu akan menyingkir dan menolak keberadaannya, Ryeowook mengguncang-guncang Sungmin, menepuk-nepuk wajahnya dan memaksanya untuk mendongak, "Berhenti, jangan gigit bibirmu, yah! Yah!"

Seolah mengerti situasi, orang-orang di dalam toko beranjak menolong Ryeowook. Eunhyuk buru-buru menyerahkan kain di tangannya kepada Ryeowook. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae menahan tubuh Sungmin yang masih memberontak. Jinki menahan kaki, sedangkan Jonghyun menahan kepala mutan itu, dan Ryeowook berusaha menyelipkan kain di tangannya ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

Namun hal itu tidak memenangkan Sungmin. Merasakan banyak tangan menyentuhnya, Sungmin justru semakin memberontak, nafasnya tersengal-sengal seolah sesuatu tengah menerornya. Ia berusaha menyingkir dari semua tangan yang menahannya, meski gagal dan akhirnya mutan itu hanya sanggup terisak dengan mulut tersumpal.

"Nggh—" Sungmin menggigit kain yang menahan suaranya, seolah merasa familiar berada dalam posisi ini. Airmatanya mengalir makin deras. Sungmin berhenti memberontak lalu memalingkan wajah, seolah pasrah pada apapun yang akan terjadi padanya.

Sejak tadi memperhatikan respon Sungmin, Ryeowook menyadari sesuatu. Ia menampik tangan semua karyawannya, lalu berbisik, "Lepas tangan kalian —lepaskan dia."

Sungmin berjengit setiap satu tangan beranjak dari tubuhnya. Begitu kedua tangan dan kakinya terbebas, mutan itu meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Lalu menangis dalam kebingungan. _Kenapa tidak terjadi sesuatu? Atau... belum?_

"Sungmin-ah... Tenang, ne?" Ryeowook berbisik lembut. Ia beringsut, begitu hati-hati saat diraihnya tangan Sungmin. Mutan itu tersentak, meskipun kali ini ia tidak menarik tangannya. Melihat respon itu, Ryeowook memberanikan diri untuk menarik tangan Sungmin, membimbingnya untuk duduk. "Tenang, ne? Ada Kyuhyun disini, ada aku disini. Tenang."

Ryeowook menarik kain yang menyumpal mulut Sungmin, dan meringis melihat bercak-bercak darah mengotori kain itu. "Sungmin-ah..."

Sungmin berjengit, gemetar meski alih-alih ia tergoda untuk membuka matanya. Suara lembut itu seakan menghapus ketakutannya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ngg— hik," dengan sisa-sisa isak itu, Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Mutan itu menahan nafas, siap menerima apapun meskipun dalam hati Sungmin merasa kali ini ia tidak akan menerima tamparan atau pukulan. Perasaannya mengatakan begitu. Begitu Sungmin mendongak dengan mata sembab yang terbuka lebar, bukan wajah penuh amarah Master Seunghyun, justru senyum lembut dan ekspresi hangat menyambutnya.

Dan seketika itu, Sungmin menghambur memeluk Ryeowook. Mutan itu memendam wajahnya di ceruk leher Ryeowook dan menangis mengaduh-aduh. Menunjuk-nunjuk ke segala arah seolah mengadukan nasib sialnya hari ini.

Puas memeluk Ryeowook, Sungmin beranjak. Kini duduk begitu dekat di depan pemuda yang sama pendeknya dengan dirinya itu. "Ungh! Ungh!" tunjuknya entah kemana. "Ahng! Ihng! Arrrh!" Sungmin menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, membentuk isyarat ini dan itu. Menceritakan dengan panik dan terbata-bata, dengan bahasa sekenanya.

Ryeowook yang sejak tadi membeku perlahan-lahan menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya kembali, ia hanya bisa tertegun saat Sungmin tiba-tiba memeluknya tadi. Sungguh-sungguh-sungguh tidak percaya dan sama sekali tidak menyangka. Sungmin baru saja memeluknya, tanpa dipaksa. Dan kini mutan itu duduk begitu dekat, mengadu padanya dengan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti. Namun siapa yang peduli. Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk, berpura-pura mengerti. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia mengusap wajah Sungmin, membiarkan mutan itu terus bercerita sambil terisak-isak.

"Nde, nde, Sungmin-ah."

oOoOoOoOo

"Makanya jangan sok jagoan!" bentak Kyuhyun, masih merasa dongkol meskipun sedikit iba melihat Sungmin yang dikeroyok pelanggan-pelanggan ganas Kona Beans tadi. Sedikit iba, hanya sedikit. Lebih banyak kesalnya. Karena tingkah kekanakan Sungmin, seragam kerjanya jadi rombang-rambeng seperti ini.

"Aaaah—" Sungmin merengut sedih, ekspesinya suram seolah tangisnya rawan pecah kapan saja. Ia memeluk Ryeowook dari samping, dan memandangi pemuda itu dengan mata memelas yang hanya butuh seper sepuluh detik, meluluhkan hati Ryeowook yang juga sama rapuhnya.

"Berisik, Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook melotot, mengancam Kyuhyun hanya dengan delikan mautnya yang selalu sukses membuat sepupu ipar nan kikirnya itu bungkam. "Sssh, Sungmin-ah. Kalau Kyuhyun nakal, nanti aku yang akan memukul bokongnya! Ne?"

"Ah!" Sungmin mendongak kaget, memandang Ryeowook makin memelas lalu menggeleng panik. Ia menunjuk Kyuhyun sekali, lalu menggeleng-geleng lagi.

"Dia? Tidak boleh dipukul?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Tapi dia nakal!"

"Uhnggg—" Sungmin menggerung pelan. Mutan itu menggeleng-geleng lemah, memohon dengan segenap ekspresi manis yang mampu ia curahkan.

"Haah— Yasudahlah," Ryeowook mengalah, meski sedikit tidak ikhlas. Ia kembali mengusap kepala Sungmin, sukses membuat mutan kucing itu memeluknya makin erat. Kucing suka dibelai, tentu saja ia akan semakin rekat pada Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mendengus, ia baru akan kembali ke depan untuk membantu teman-temannya membereskan puing-puing (?) toko, saat Ryeowook memanggilnya lagi.

"Hei, Kyuhyun." Ryeowook menyeringai. Seketika itu, Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya. Merasa heran sekaligus ketakutan, kenapa wajah secantik itu bisa tampak lebih mengerikan daripada iblis di saat-saat tertentu.

Ryeowook tersenyum begitu manis. Sungmin masih memeluknya, meskipun tatapan mutan itu tercurah seluruhnya pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyadarinya saat bibir Ryeowook bergerak-gerik tanpa suara.

"_Kali-ini-kau-kuampuni, Kyuhyun."_

Cukup. Hanya itu dan Kyuhyun tidak sanggup berlama-lama berada di ruang karyawan. Dengan gugup, ia berbalik dan pergi dari sana.

oOoOoOoOo

Pukul 17.50, senja hari namun matahari belum terbenam sepenuhnya. Setelah meja-meja dan kursi dibenahi, piring-piring dan barang berserakan di lantai dibersihkan. Seluruh karyawan –yang hadir hari itu- beserta pemilik Kona Beans, berkumpul di dalam toko.

Meskipun dengan insiden mengerikan tadi siang, hari ini berakhir dengan menyenangkan. Menyenangkan bagi Ryeowook karena Sungmin berhasil luluh padanya, menyenangkan bagi karyawan lain karena tiba-tiba Ryeowook mengumumkan libur toko selama dua hari, menyenangkan bagi Sungmin karena Ryeowook berjanji mengajaknya jalan-jalan dua hari ke depan, juga menyenangkan bagi Kyuhyun karena Ryeowook juga berjanji tidak akan ada potongan gaji meskipun libur kerja.

Senja ini, semuanya berkumpul karena Ryeowook belum dijemput oleh Yesung. Dan seluruh karyawan terpaksa menemaninya, sampai sang Boss pulang barulah rakyat jelata seperti mereka diperbolehkan pulang juga.

"Ah, ya!" Ryeowook teringat sesuatu, ia merangkul Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan lolipopnya. "Aku belum mengenalkanmu dengan mereka semua."

Donghae, Eunhyuk, Jinki, dan Jonghyun yang awalnya sibuk bercanda satu sama lain, kini serius memperhatikan Ryeowook. Sebenarnya sejak awal mereka berempat juga saling bergantian melirik Sungmin. Mencuri pandang untuk dapat melihat seseorang yang berwajah cantik, manis, sekaligus imut yang jarang-jarang bisa dilihat secara langsung seperti ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun hanya berpaling sebentar, sebelum kembali sibuk menghitung lembar uang beserta koin-koin receh miliknya.

"Sungmin-ah, yang ini— Lee Jinki. Kami biasa memanggilnya Onew." Ryeowook menunjuk seseorang yang duduk paling pojok dari sebelah kirinya.

"Hai," Jinki tersenyum canggung sembari melambaikan tangannya. Sungmin mendongak sebentar, mengerjap, lalu kembali sibuk menjilati permennya. Mutan itu hanya diam –tidak peduli saat Ryeowook mulai menyebutkan nama karyawannya satu persatu.

"Yang ini, Donghae—"

"Hai, Sungmin-ah,"

"Slurrrp..."

"Eunhyuk—"

"Salam kenal, Sungmin-ah~"

"Nyem... Nyem..."

"Dan yang ini, Jonghyun!" Ryeowook menunjuk orang terakhir yang duduk di sisi Kyuhyun dan tersenyum genit ke arah Sungmin.

"Uuuh!" Sungmin mengerut, antara takut dan marah dipandangi dengan genit seperti itu. Ia beringsut, menarik kursinya mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang melihat itu pun spontan terkejut, lalu melotot pada Jonghyun yang sama kagetnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kau apakan dia, hah?"

"A-aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, hyung! Senyum manis apa salahnya, deh?"

"Huh!" sungut Ryeowook. Meski ekspresi muramnya hanya sesaat, berganti dengan senyum manis saat ia berpaling pada Sungmin. "Kau sudah kenal semuanya '_kan_ Sungmin-ah?" Ryeowook bertanya lembut, meski hanya dijawab dengan angguk _ogah-ogahan _dari Sungmin.

Sungmin masih menjilati permennya, meski diam-diam ia melirik Kyuhyun dari sudut matanya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempat duduknya, begitu serius menghitung lembar-lembar uang dan koin tanpa memedulikan Sungmin sama sekali.

"Reernnng—" Sungmin menarik ujung kemeja Ryeowook, meminta perhatian yang tentu dengan mudah ia dapatkan.

"Ya, Sungmin-ah?"

"Uhung?" Sungmin mengangkat dagunya, seolah menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun. Bertanya kenapa hanya nama Kyuhyun yang belum disebutkan dari seluruh orang di ruangan ini.

"Dia?"

"Uhung," Sungmin mengangguk semangat.

"Kenapa dia?"

Sungmin cemberut. Ryeowook tidak mengerti maksudnya. Akhirnya ia menunjuk satu persatu seluruh orang yang dikenalkan Ryeowook tadi.

Kyuhyun hanya mendongak sesaat, melirik Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang tengah berkomunikasi meski dengan susah payah. Lalu ia kembali menunduk tidak tertarik. Meskipun kedua orang itu kini tengah menunjuk-nunjuk dan membicarakan dirinya, lembar-lembar dan koin uang yang ada di hadapannya ini tampak lebih menarik.

"Ung! Ung! Ung! Ung!" Sungmin menunjuk Jinki, Donghae, Eunhyuk, lalu Jonghyun. Dan terakhir, ia menunjuk Kyuhyun, "Uhng?" sembari mengangkat dagu ke arah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tertawa. Mulai mengerti maksud pesan yang ingin disampaikan oleh Sungmin. Apa mutan ini tersinggung karena hanya nama Kyuhyun yang tidak ia sebutkan tadi? Lagipula untuk apa dikenalkan kalau mutan ini saja seolah menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai separuh belahan jiwanya?

"Namanya?" Ryeowook bertanya lagi, dan dijawab oleh angguk antusias Sungmin.

"Kau tahu siapa namanya?" pancing Ryeowook yang memang tidak berniat menjawab Sungmin.

Sungmin menurunkan permennya, menelan ludah dan dengan susah payah melafalkan nama yang sebenarnya terpatri jelas dalam kepalanya.

"Kyunggg—" dan Sungmin pun menunduk, tersenyum malu-malu. Meskipun suaranya mendengung tidak jelas, tetap saja ada nuansa dan gejolak aneh saat ia menyebutkannya. Namun sayang, Kyuhyun benar-benar mengabaikannya.

"Kyungg!" Sungmin merengut, suaranya merajuk. Lalu mutan itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Yuuung!" Sungmin baru akan beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun, namun gerakannya terhenti. Bukan, bukan karena tangan Ryeowook yang menahannya.

Namun sesuatu di luar sana... Sosok tinggi bermantel bulu dengan sorot mata tajam yang bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin...

Sungmin tercekat. Ia membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Seakan tidak mendengar apapun kecuali suara degub jantungnya sendiri. Sungmin mendelik, dengan pandangan yang terus mengikuti langkah demi langkah sosok itu, hingga menghilang dan tak tampak dari jendela toko.

Sungmin tersungkur. Tidak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya untuk berdiri lebih lama. Memori demi memori kelam kembali menyergapnya, kali ini dengan lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Sorot mata itu, sorot mata yang dipenuhi amarah... Sorot mata yang ia kenal dengan jelas, terpatri dengan paksa di dalam hatinya.

Master Seunghyun. _Choi Seunghyun._

"Aah! Aah!" Sungmin mengerat rambutnya, suara-suara aneh itu kembali berdengung di dalam kepalanya. Pusing, nyeri, takut, dan segalanya seakan menekan Sungmin sampai ke batas kesanggupannya. Bahkan untuk bernapas pun sulit. Untuk mengatakan 'jangan' pun ia tak sanggup. Sungmin sudah terlalu mati rasa saat orang-orang dengan panik menolongnya, berusaha mengembalikan kewarasannya. Namun, suara Master Choi menariknya semakin dalam. Semakin sakit.

"Aaaaaakh!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

oOoOoOo

Tebeseeeh!

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sedikit ya? Saya tahu, kok T_T<p>

Ini kayak pemanasan gitu loh karena ff enih nih udah lama banget ga saya pikirin. Jadi agak dingin mau ngelanjutinnya gimana. Maapin yak, jangan lupa review yak ceman-ceman. *cium-cium*


	8. Flashback Part 1

"_Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, Seunghyunnie... Kita putus saja. Jangan cari aku lagi." _Suara pesan yang tertinggal di telpon itu berbisik, serak. "_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae..."_ Diakhiri dengan suara _'klik'_ dan semua memang benar-benar sudah berakhir.

Sedang sosok sang penerima pesan, hanya mampu berdiri. Tertegun memandangi liuk telpon yang tergeletak di atas meja, di dalam kamar gelap yang dingin. Di dalam kamarnya yang seminggu lalu menjadi neraka bagi pertengkarannya dengan sang kekasih –Goo Hara. Di dalam kamarnya... Yang seterusnya akan sunyi dengan dirinya sebagai satu-satunya penghuni.

"Hah –haha..." tawa itu datar bergema. Seolah mengejek senyap yang mencekamnya dalam kesendirian.

'_Kita putus saja. Jangan cari aku lagi.'_

Dan sosok itu jatuh berlutut, memandangi kilau gagang telponnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Begitu mudahnya Goo Hara mengatakan kata 'usai' setelah empat tahun yang mereka lalui bersama. Setelah masa-masa indah yang terselingi emosi. Setelah melalui berbagai tawa dan airmata. Bersama pertengkaran, tamparan, pukulan, permintaan maaf, bercinta, dan ciuman-ciuman hangat. Setelah segala pengorbanan yang ia berikan untuk wanita itu. Begitu mudahnya—

"Wanita jalang!" raung Seunghyun kalap. Ia menyambar telpon itu dan membantingnya hingga hancur, disusul dengan meja mungil dan lampu yang turut remuk menghantam dinding setelah dihempasnya dengan satu tangan. Tidak terasa lagi nyeri dari memar tangan yang baru saja menghempas meja. Seketika itu, Seunghyun kehilangan indra pendengarannya. Deting kaca lampu dan suara retak memilukan tidak sedikitpun membuatnya bergeming. Yang dilihatnya hanya merah, yang terdengar hanya suara wanita jalang itu—

_Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, Seunghyunnie..._

Seunghyun meringis, dua bulir airmatanya jatuh. Disaat bersamaan emosinya justru semakin membuncah. Sembari menekan dadanya, tidak bermaksud mengatur napas yang memburu liar, Seunghyun berputar. Mengamati sekeliling kamar, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Namun tetap, yang terlihat hanya merah.

"AAARRRRGGGH!"

Dimulai dari meja rias, cermin, isi lemari, hingga tempat tidurnya. Seunghyun menghancurkan segalanya, mencabik dan menghempas semua yang bisa tertangkap oleh indera matanya. Semua yang tampak utuh, harus ikut lebur seperti hatinya.

"Kenapa?" Seunghyun terpekur, bertanya pada kesunyian kamar. Satu-dua bulir airmata itu kini sudah berubah menjadi derai. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara serak. Setelah kedua orang tuanya, adik perempuannya, dan kini—

Kekasihnya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia puja di dunia ini...

Kenapa tak seorangpun mau bertahan untuknya?

"KENAPA! JAWAB AKU GOO HARA!"

.

oOoOoOo

.

Suara musik bergulir menghentak-hentak. Irama _funk_ bercampur _elektro_ yang teraransemen ulang seolah menghipnotis orang-orang untuk ikut menari di bawah kerlip lampu _pub._ Hampir semua orang bersenang-senang. Menari, mariyuana, koktail, berciuman, bercinta, dan segala kenikmatan dunia yang hanya ada di bawah gemerlap dunia malam. Namun seseorang di antaranya, tidak ikut terlibat di dalam kesenangan itu. Meski ia duduk di tengah sana bersama gelas dan botol-botol Tequila, tidak ada seorangpun yang menemaninya. Hanya sekilas ia mengawasi kerumunan orang-orang yang menari, sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri. Saat-saat ia tergugah untuk bergerak, hanyalah saat ia tersadar bahwa seluruh botol alkoholnya telah habis.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia hanya akan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan membanting gelas hingga hancur berserakan di lantai. Hanya dengan begitu, satu atau dua menit lagi seorang bartender akan datang dengan sendirinya. Membawakan botol-botol baru berisi Tequila, Vodka, atau jenis apapun yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya hari ini.

Namun sepertinya, bukan bartender yang datang mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Yo, Seunghyun-ah. Berhenti menghancurkan barang-barang."

Seunghyun mendengus. Meski matanya tidak fokus, ia bisa melihat satu botol vodka diletakkan di hadapannya. Tanpa mendongak pun ia tahu siapa orang ini. Sembari menghisap cerutu berisi ganja yang tergiling halus, orang itu ikut duduk bersama dua mutan wanita yang didekapnya erat di kanan-kiri. Pemadangan yang biasa terlihat dari Choi Woohyuk, pewaris tertua dari Choi Corp.

"Diam." lenguh Seunghyun tidak ingin diganggu. Seunghyun meraih botol yang telah terbuka itu dan meneguknya langsung, tanpa menghiraukan orang yang ikut duduk di hadapannya kini.

"Ayolah, dongsaengi— Ini sudah dua bulan, kau tidak bisa terus begini hanya gara-gara pelacur itu."

"Diamlah, Choi Woohyuk." Seunghyun mengeram, mengancam sepupunya untuk berhenti bicara, berhenti membual atau mengatakan apapun itu yang mungkin saja akan kembali memancing amarahnya. Namun tampaknya hal seperti itu tidak mempan pada Woohyuk.

Pemuda lajang itu hanya menghela napas, ia meletakkan cerutunya lalu bersandar di bahu salah satu mutan yang mendekap padanya dengan manja. Sembari menghisap wangi ceruk leher wanita bertelinga anjing itu, Woohyuk melirik adik sepupunya.

"_Come_, _move on_. Kau harus mengurus bagian perusahaan yang ditinggalkan ayahmu."

"Kulakukan nanti."

Mendengar jawaban singkat itu, Woohyuk mendengus. Mulai bosan karena tak pernah berhasil merayu Seunghyun untuk kembali bekerja di perusahaan mereka. Kalau saja 35% bagian yang dimiliki Seunghyun bisa berpindah menjadi miliknya, ia tak perlu susah-susah memohon bocah ini untuk kembali. Masalahnya, hal itu tidak mungkin. Dengan dirinya yang hanya memiliki bagian 20%, perusahaan ini akan semakin mengalami kemunduran kalau Seunghyun tidak segera memperbaiki kekosongan yang ditinggalkannya selama tiga bulan terakhir. Dan hal itu juga akan berdampak pada Woohyuk yang memiliki saham lebih kecil. Jika perusahaan mundur, secara otomatis bagiannya yang hanya 20% itu pun akan ikut menyusut. Woohyuk harus berhasil membawa Seunghyun kembali, dan sepertinya, hal ini membutuhkan trik khusus yang sudah dipikirkannya matang-matang sejak minggu lalu.

Woohyuk beranjak, ia melepaskan pelukan kedua mutan di sisinya untuk bisa duduk tegap.

"Dengar, Seunghyun-ah. Aku punya barang bagus, kau pasti menyukainya."

"Tidak tertarik."

Woohyuk mendengus. Sedikit kecewa dengan penolakan itu, tapi tentu saja, Seunghyun tidak akan bisa menolaknya esok pagi. Woohyuk tahu dibalik sifat tempramen Choi Seunghyun, bocah ini jauh lebih cepat luluh pada sesuatu yang mampu menarik hatinya. Seolah di balik tubuh tinggi dan kekar itu, terjebak jiwa seorang anak kecil yang haus akan kasih sayang.

Woohyuk kembali mendekap kedua mutan miliknya itu saat keduanya bergelayut semakin manja. Ia menyeringai, saat keduanya berbisik seduktif, begitu menggoda dengan suara mendesah dan memohon padanya untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini. "Sabar ne," balas Woohyuk setengah berbisik dan dikecupnya bibir kedua mutan itu bergantian. Woohyuk melirik Seunghyun untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum berdiri. Kedua mutan miliknya sudah menarik-narik tangan Woohyuk, mengajaknya pergi.

"Cobalah dulu, oke? Ah, dan aku harus pergi sekarang Seunghyun-ah. Ada urusan penting menantiku. Jaga diri, ne?" Woohyuk berpesan lagi, sebelum ia melangkah keluar sembari tertawa-tawa, meladeni sikap manja kedua mutannya dan mengecup keduanya dengan beringasan.

"Masa bodo." Seunghyun berbisik samar, sebelum kembali meneguk botol vodkanya dalam sekali napas.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Seunghyun melangkah terhuyung-huyung. Dengan linglung menghitung pintu kamar yang dilaluinya, mengecek tag angka yang tertempel sembari bersenandung dan tertawa-tawa. Meski petugas apartemen sempat menawarkan bantuan, Seunghyun tetap ngotot untuk berjalan sendiri. Mabuk berat bukan berarti membuat dirinya kesulitan dan harus dibantu hanya untuk sekedar berjalan. Persetan. Apa petugas itu tidak tahu kalau dirinnya ini adalah C-H-O-I S-E-U-N-G-H-Y-U-N. Orang paling kuat dan berpengaruh di Korea ini!

Seunghyun tertawa-tawa lagi, hatinya makin berbunga-bunga tatkala ia menemukan papan angka 248 rekat pada sebuah pintu. Ia hanya memutar kenop pintu yang dengan otomatis terbuka setelah memindai tangannya.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Seunghyun masuk dan mengernyit. Merasa asing dengan terang cahaya yang tidak biasa menyambutnya tiap kali ia masuk ke dalam apartemen ini. Seingatnya ia meninggalkan tempat ini dalam keadaan gelap. _Apa ada orang yang masuk?_

Setelah menghempas sepatunya ke sembarang arah, Seunghyun melangkah masuk. Ia mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya dengan was-was. Selain lampu yang menyala terang, tidak ada yang berubah sebenarnya. Barang-barang berharga masih tergeletak di tempatnya. Brangkas di ruang tengah pun masih utuh tertutup. Tidak ada yang janggal, sampai mata Seunghyun menangkap sosok seseorang tengah duduk di ruang tengah. Sosok yang tidak bergerak sama sekali, duduk dengan begitu rapi dan mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Seunghyun dalam bungkam.

Seunghyun melotot, makin terkejut lagi saat disadarinya sosok itu bercuping kucing dan mengenakan pakaian yang begitu minim. Dari balik punggung, ekor panjangnya berkibas lembut.

Tanpa bertanya pun, Seunghyun tahu kalau makhluk ini adalah mutan. Laki-laki untuk lebih spesifiknya.

Dan seketika itu, Seunghyun mendengus.

_Awas kau Choi Woohyuk._

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Sosok itu berjengit kaget saat Seunghyun bertanya galak. Dengan gugup, mutan itu mengalihkan pandangannya kesana-kemari.

"U-uh— M-master Seunghyun?"

"Aish." Seunghyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Percuma kalau ia memarahi makluk ini, hanya akan menghabiskan tenaga. Seunghyun berjalan maju meski langkahnya masih sedikit goyah. Dan refleks, mutan itu buru-buru bangkit untuk menolong Seunghyun. Seunghyun membiarkannya. Saat tangan lembut itu bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, harum khas stoberi menyeruak, seolah menenangkan pikiran Seunghyun yang awalnya kacau.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Seunghyun bisa melihat wajah porselen dan sepasang mata hitam yang besar indah. Hidung mungil yang mancung dan bibir merah yang terbentuk begitu sempurna. Kalau Seunghyun sudah gila, ia pasti refleks mencium bibir itu tanpa sempat menahan hasratnya. Seolah belum cukup, kesempurnaan itu semakin ditambah lagi dengan leher dan bahu putih yang mulus terekspos. Tunggu—

Seunghyun menggeleng bingung, mulai meragukan tebakannya. Apa mutan ini benar-benar mutan pria?

Mutan ini tidak memiliki jakun, tapi dadanya rata. Tubuhnya pendek, tidak terlalu kurus atau gemuk, tidak berotot sama sekali dan tampak masih sangat muda. Seunghyun terus saja memusingkannya karena wajah yang begitu dekat ini seolah mengalihkan seluruh dunianya. Sampai ia melirik ke bawah untuk mengecek lebih jauh, dan Seunghyun baru menyadari secarik kertas yang dikalungkan di leher mutan ini.

Dengan kasar, Seunghyun menampik tangan mutan itu. Merasa kesal begitu sadar kalau sejak tadi ia berdiri dengan dibantu oleh makhluk kecil ini. Seunghyun membawa lembar kertas itu dekat ke depan wajahnya, karena efek pusing yang membuatnya tak fokus untuk membaca meski pada akhirnya, tulisan rapi itu dapat terbaca juga olehnya.

'_Selamat menikmanti, ne? Dan jangan dibuang, Seunghyun-ah! Dia belum pernah dipakai dan 7 kali lebih mahal dari milikku! Yang ini juga masih anak-anak, kalau tidak suka kembalikan saja padaku. Jangan coba-coba berbuat nekat karena mungkin ia akan dibunuh kalau seorang Choi Seunghyun ketahuan mengembalikannya ke penampungan mutan. Oh, satu lagi! Namanya Sungmin.'_

Seunghyun mendelik, dirobeknya lembar kertas itu dengan emosi. Tanpa sadar sikapnya membuat Sungmin refleks mundur karena ketakutan. Tapi Seunghyun tidak peduli, bukankah ia sudah bilang kalau dirinya tak tertarik?

Tapi...

Seunghyun melirik mutan itu sekali lagi dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kaki. Entah kenapa merasa iba dan sayang untuk memulangkan benda ini pada Woohyuk. Tapi Seunghyun terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Ia hanya mendengus lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, masih dengan terhuyung-huyung tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung Sungmin.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Seunghyun mengendus, merasa mencium sesuatu yang harum. Namun ia tetap memejamkan matanya, masih mengantuk dan pusing. Seperti hari-hari kemarin, efek mabuk di malam hari hanya akan membuat Seunghyun tertidur dari pagi hingga petang. Namun kali ini saat Seunghyun berusaha untuk tertidur lagi, justru kesadaran dirinya pulih sedikit demi sedikit. Aroma kopi dan harum selai menyeruak masuk hingga ke kamarnya. Sedikit merasa janggal, Seunghyun membuka matanya dan tersadar kalau tirai kamarnya terbuka hingga sinar matahari masuk ke dalam. Pintu kamarnya juga terbuka, mungkin karena ini harum yang sepertinya berasal dari dapur itu masuk sampai kemari. Siapa yang ada di apartemennya dan memasak pagi-pagi sekali? Merasa bingung pada awalnya, hingga Seunghyun mengingat kejadian semalam sebelum ia masuk ke kamar.

Seunghyun bangun dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Ia benar-benar ingat sekarang. Semalam Choi Woohyuk mengirimkan mutan kucing ke apartemennya, dan Seunghyun meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang tengah. Jangan bilang kalau mutan itu sedang memasak di dapurnya? Tunggu! Memangnya ada mutan yang bisa memasak?

"Argh." Seunghyun meringis, memijat keningnya yang terus berdenyut nyeri. Dengan lemas ia bangun dan melangkah keluar kamar. Di sana, Seunghyun menemukan mutan itu tengah bersenandung sembari meletakkan pancake yang masih mengepul ke dalam piring. Dengan lincah, tubuh kecilnya bergerak kesana-kemari. Menjaga pancake yang tengah dimasak agar tidak gosong sembari membereskan dapur yang entah sejak kapan tampak seperti rumah rongsokan.

Tanpa bersuara, Seunghyun duduk di kursi. Di hadapannya sudah tersedia sepiring pancake dan secangkir kopi panas. Dua hidangan yang telah lama tak dilihatnya saat pagi hari. Seunghyun tersenyum ke arah punggung Sungmin, sedikit merasa geli melihat mutan itu mengenakan kaus miliknya yang tampak _oversize_. Tanpa bisa mengelak, Seunghyun terus menerus menatapi tubuh kecil Sungmin yang hanya dibalut sepotong kaus. Tanpa mengenakan bawahan apapun, kaus kebesaran itu sudah cukup menutupi tubuh dan paha Sungmin. Seunghyun menelan ludah, nyaris menampar wajahnya sendiri saat sempat terpikir olehnya bayangan tubuh ramping itu tidak mengenakan apapun.

Seunghyun menunduk, berusaha melahap pancake di hadapannya tanpa bersuara. Sengaja membiarkan mutan itu sibuk berkutat membersihkan ini dan itu tanpa menyadari kehadiran dirinya. Namun saat Seunghyun beralih menyeruput kopi panas di sisinya dengan perlahan-lahan, berusaha menghayati kentalnya rasa kopi yang nikmat dan sukses mengusir nyeri kepalanya, tampaknya suara seruputan dan tegukan nikmatnya terdengar hingga ke telinga kucing Sungmin.

"OMO!" Sungmin tersentak kaget. Betapa tidak? Merasa sendirian sejak sejam yang lalu dan begitu berbalik, ia menemukan majikan barunya tengah duduk menikmati pancake dan kopi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Seunghyun hanya terkekeh samar. Senang melihat keterkejutan Sungmin yang tampak sangat manis di matanya. Ia mengangkat cangkir kopinya ke arah Sungmin. "Kau bisa memasak?"

"S-sedikit, master."

"Hmmm, ini enak." puji Seunghyun sembari melahap sesuap lagi potongan pancake hangat itu. Pujian yang membuat pipi Sungmin kontan bersemu.

"Bisa masak yang lain?" Seunghyun bertanya lagi.

"U-ung—" Sungmin bergumam gugup. Ia memutar bola matanya, tampak mengingat-ingat. "S-sedikit. A-aku bisa buat bulgogi, tumis sayur, s-samgyupsal, ungg— terus..."

"Spaghetti, bisa?"

"B-bisa, master."

"Oke, kalau begitu buatkan aku spaghetti."

Sungmin berkedip lugu, lalu mengangguk patuh dan segera melaksanakan permintaan Seunghyun. Sedangkan Seunghyun— Seunghyun tengah menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, berusaha mempertahankan sikap _cool_nya dan menahan tawa yang nyaris keluar. Keluguan dan keimutan yang terpancar dari mutan ini tidak tampak seperti dibuat-buat. Sikap manis itu mengalir apa adanya, dan hal itu yang membuat Seunghyun tanpa sadar menikmati keberadaan Sungmin di apartemen ini.

Lima belas menit berlalu, dan sepiring spaghetti hangat tersaji di hadapan Seunghyun. Tanpa menunggu, Seunghyun melahap suapan pertama, berlanjut ke suapan kedua dan ketiga. Begitu tenggelam dalam kenikmatan pedas-manis saus spaghetti yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Seunghyun nyaris melupakan eksistensi Sungmin saat ia begitu sibuk mengecap, namun begitu tersadar, Seunghyun mengerutkan kening. Heran melihat Sungmin yang hanya berdiri di sisinya. Menunggu seperti seekor anjing yang begitu setia pada majikannya.

"Kenapa berdiri? Duduk disitu." Seunghyun menunjuk kursi di sisi kanannya –kursi terdekat dari Sungmin, dengan dagu. Dan tanpa bertanya, Sungmin mematuhinya. Ia memang menunggu izin Seunghyun untuk duduk atau pergi. Dan begitu lega saat sang majikan mengizinkannya untuk duduk.

Setahun, Sungmin mendapatkan pelatihan untuk menjadi mutan yang baik. Namun jangka waktu itu belum cukup untuk menjadikan Sungmin seperti mutan-mutan lainnya. Ia hanya mengerti beberapa dasar tugas seekor mutan. Segalanya masih terasa awam, terlebih Sungmin belum pernah dipelihara oleh siapapun. Dan hal ini menimbulkan kekhawatiran tersendiri bagi Sungmin. Bagaimana jika majikan yang ini kecewa padanya? Atau hal seperti apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Sungmin terlalu takut untuk menduga-duga. Tapi berdasarkan insting Sungmin... orang ini terlihat baik.

"Kau tahu... kaus itu—" Seunghyun tiba-tiba berkata, namun belum sempat ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sungmin sudah menyela terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin mendelik, baru ingat kalau semalam ia mengenakan baju ini tanpa izin. "M-maaf master, s-semalam dingin sekali. M-maaf, m-maaf!" Sungmin membungkuk berkali-kali, ia membisikkan kata 'maaf' terus menerus. Tiba-tiba merasa takut dan mengira Seunghyun akan marah. Dengan panik Sungmin berusaha menanggalkan kaus itu.

"Hei! Hei!" tegur Seunghyun yang masih kaget dengan respon Sungmin. Ia berusaha menghentikan Sungmin dengan menahan tangannya. "Apa aku menyuruhmu untuk melepaskannya?" tanya Seunghyun kesal.

Mata Sungmin membulat, bingung. "Y-ya?"

"Apa aku menyuruhmu untuk melepaskannya?"

"Uhng. T-tidak, sih..." Sungmin menunduk, masih sedikit merasa takut. Ini hari pertamanya tinggal bersama majikan baru, dan Sungmin takut sekali berbuat salah.

Seunghyun menghela napas. "Aku cuma mau bilang kalau kaus itu terlalu besar untukmu. Kalau kau memang tidak memiliki baju lain, kita akan membelinya hari ini. Kau perlu baju yang pas dan mungkin beberapa mantel untuk musim dingin seperti ini."

"E-eh?" Sungmin melongo mendengarnya. Telinganya bergerak-gerak dan ekornya berkibas liar. "B-beli?"

"Ya." Seunghyun mengangguk ogah-ogahan, dan Sungmin tampaknya menyadari sikap Seunghyun. Mutan itu hanya diam dan mengangguk lamat-lamat. Hingga akhirnya, kesunyian kembali menyelimuti mereka. Sungmin hanya menunduk, tampak berpikir dan sesekali merengut, memajukan bibirnya dan mulai merasa bosan. Seunghyun masih sibuk menghabiskan spaghettinya meski sesekali mencuri pandang untuk menikmati ekspresi lucu Sungmin yang tampak begitu apa adanya.

Keduanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, meski tampaknya kali ini Sungmin yang lebih merasa pusing. Ia sempat mengingat pesan ibu mutan di tempat penampungan terakhirnya. Beberapa istilah yang disampaikan padanya meski sampai hari ini Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Hingga akhirnya mutan itu tidak sanggup menahan suara batinnya yang terlalu menggelitik dan tanpa sadar bertanya—

"M-master tidak ingin menyentuhku?"

Seunghyun melotot. Nyaris tersedak. Ia mendongak menatap Sungmin tidak percaya. "Kau ingin disentuh?"

Sungmin menggeleng buru-buru. Wajahnya bersemu. Malu sekaligus takut. Ia takut kalau-kalau berbuat salah. Terakhir kali pesan yang ia dapatkan adalah kemungkinan bahwa masternya ingin menyentuh dirinya. Dan Sungmin harus menuruti semua keinginan master ini. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, Sungmin juga merasa takut. Entah disentuh atau diperlakukan seperti apa, Sungmin tidak berani membayangkannya. Ia ingin pulang, namun posisinya sebagai hewan peliharaan tidak mengizinkannya untuk berharap lebih.

"Hahaha, apa ada orang yang memaksamu untuk menyenangkan aku sebelum kau datang kemari?"

Dengan polos, Sungmin menangguk. Jawaban yang kontan membuat Seunghyun tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan gestur lugu mutan kucing itu. Sungmin yang bingung dengan hal yang ditertawakan majikannya, hanya bisa menunduk dan membisikkan kata maaf sembari merengut. Seunghyun melihatnya, ia menangkap rengutan sekilas itu. Bibir plump yang tampak kenyal itu mengerucut maju, membuat Seunghyun tersenyum makin dalam.

"Tenanglah, dan bersikap biasa saja. Cukup masakkan aku makanan enak setiap harinya. Toh aku juga tidak mau menyentuh anak kecil—"

"J-jeongmalyo?" Sungmin terkesiap, matanya membulat dan bersinar penuh harap. Pemandangan yang tak pernah dilihat Seunghyun di manapun. Ekspresi dan gerik lugu yang membuat Seunghyun harus mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak memeluk mutan ini.

"Kemari..." Seunghyun mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk mendekat. Namun belum sempat mutan itu bangun, dengan tidak sabar Seunghyun menarik kursinya. Sungmin tersentak dan nyaris terjatuh dari kursi kalau saja Seunghyun tidak buru-buru menahan lengannya. Meski merasa kasihan, Seunghyun tetap tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Mutan itu nyaris jatuh dan ekspresi kagetnya tampak begitu manis sekaligus menggelikan di mata Seunghyun. Merasa malu dan terluka ditertawakan oleh majikannya sendiri, Sungmin merengut.

"M-master-ah! Jangan begitu, kau mengejutkanku!" Sungmin merengut sebal, dan hal itu justru membuat Seunghyun makin tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

Merasa gemas sekaligus iba, Seunghyun menarik lengan Sungmin dan membimbing mutan itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Tanpa melawan, tubuh Sungmin seolah refleks menuruti Seunghyun untuk duduk di pangkuan majikan barunya. Sungmin hanya berkedip lugu saat majikannya itu mendekapnya dari belakang, seolah menghayati posisi ini dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak berani untuk menyela. Ia bahkan tidak berani bertanya tentang sesuatu yang bergerak aneh dan semakin lama semakin terasa mengeras di bawah bokongnya.

Seunghyun mencium ceruk leher Sungmin yang lembut dan berbau harum. Terasa begitu manis. Namun Seunghyun bukan tidak menyadarinya, Sungmin menggeliat risih tiap kali ia menghisap leher dan bahunya. Dengan susah payah, Seunghyun menahan hasratnya yang sudah membuncah di bawah sana. "Hmm— Mungkin nanti." bisiknya samar.

"Eh? Apa yang nanti?"

.

oOoOoOo

tebesehhhhhh!

oOoOoOo

.


	9. Flashback Part 2

Sebelas minggu—hampir tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak Woohyuk mengirimkan seekor mutan kucing ke apartemen Seunghyun. Dan sejak saat itu, sejak kehadiran Sungmin di apartemen mewah yang sepi ini, hidup Seunghyun berangsur-angsur kembali.

Dua minggu setelah Seunghyun mendapatkan Sungmin, ia bersedia untuk kembali bekerja. Sebulan setelahnya, Seunghyun berhasil memulihkan kemunduran perusahaan yang sempat goyah karena keabsenannya. Dan setelah sebulan lagi, Seunghyun kembali hidup. Ia merasa hari-harinya kembali utuh karena kehadiran Sungmin—mutan cantik yang pandai memasak, penurut, manis, dan yang paling menggemaskan... Keluguan Sungmin yang sudah melewati batas.

Terkadang ada desir aneh, imajinasi liar tentang bagaimana Seunghyun merasa bahwa keberadaan Sungmin seperti eksistensi seorang istri yang tak pernah dinikahinya; begitu setia menunggunya pulang bekerja setiap malam, membuatkan sarapan dan secangkir kopi panas setiap paginya, tersenyum tatkala Seunghyun merasa lelah atau kesal karena pekerjaan, dan... begitu menerima Seunghyun apa adanya. Seperti sebaliknya, Seunghyun perlahan mulai menerima keberadaan Sungmin yang semakin lama membuatnya merasa terbiasa.

Tanpa pernah protes, kesal, apalagi menentangnya, keberadaan Sungmin seperti partner sempurna yang selalu diharapkan Seunghyun. Sungmin selalu ada disisinya tanpa pamrih dan tanpa mengharapkan imbalan. Seunghyun yakin bahwa ikatan kasat mata antara dirinya dengan sang mutan mulai tumbuh perlahan-lahan. Meski Sungmin yang polos hanya menuruti Seunghyun karena Seunghyun adalah majikannya. Meski Sungmin belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan… Namun Seunghyun mengabaikan hal itu. Karena ia yakin cepat atau lambat mutan itu akan membalas perasaannya. Toh, Sungmin memang miliknya.

"Hungg?" Sungmin menggerung bingung saat sepasang tangan kokoh tiba-tiba merengkuhnya dari belakang. Ia berhenti memilah-milih jaket-jaket lucu di hadapannya karena orang itu memeluknya begitu erat. Tanpa bisa berbalik, Sungmin hanya berpaling dan menemukan wajah majikannya begitu dekat. "Ada apa, master?"

Seunghyun menggeleng, dihirupnya ceruk leher Sungmin lamat-lamat. Ia selalu menikmati aroma tubuh Sungmin. Belum lagi permukaan kulit Sungmin yang bersih dan mulus. Seunghyun tidak pernah keberatan berlama-lama mengecupi tengkuk dan ceruk leher mutan miliknya itu. Tidak peduli kalau saat ini mereka berada di tengah pusat perbelanjaan dan orang-orang memandang aneh kearahnya.

"Kau milikku, Sungmin-ah…" bisik Seunghyun lagi tepat di belakang tengkuk Sungmin, napas hangatnya kontan membuat mutan itu menggigil geli.

"M-master-ah~ Geli..." Sungmin menggeliat dan refleks melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Seunghyun. Ia mendumal kesal dengan ekor yang berkibas liar.

Seunghyun hanya tertawa. Gemas melihat bibir merah Sungmin yang mengerucut maju, rasanya ia ingin segera melumat bibir ranum itu dan menciumi sekujur wajah mutannya. Namun tentu, Seunghyun cukup waras untuk tidak melakukannya disini.

"Kau sudah memilih, Minnie?" tanya Seunghyun yang dengan cepat dijawab oleh anggukan penuh semangat Sungmin. Mutan itu mengangkat satu jaket berwarna pink dengan tali dan bulu-bulu di bagian kerah juga lengannya. Simpel, tapi begitu manis apalagi saat Sungmin sudah mengenakannya nanti.

"Yang ini saja?" tanya Seunghyun lagi dan lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan berkedip. Seunghyun menggelengkan kepala, merasa heran karena sejak sejam yang lalu Sungmin bahkan tidak melirik apapun kecuali saat ia menyuruhnya. Dan setelah selama ini... Mutan ini hanya meminta satu pakaian? Padahal Seunghyun jarang memiliki waktu untuk berbelanja keluar bersama Sungmin semenjak jadwal pekerjaannya semakin meningkat. Karena itu Seunghyun bertekad untuk menyenangkan mutannya hari ini, berbelanja dan bermain mengelilingi isi kota. Menghabiskan waktu satu hari berdua bersama mutan manisnya ini...

Seunghyun tersenyum, lalu ia memutar pandangan bermaksud mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Hingga akhirnya matanya terpaut pada satu manekin yang terpajang tepat di depan sesi pakaian dalam. Seulas seringai terbentuk di wajahnya, lalu dengan semangat, Seunghyun menggiring Sungmin mendekati manekin itu.

"Kalau begitu tambah dengan ini, ya?" ujarnya sembari menanggalkan lingerie berwarna hitam yang dipasangkan di manekin itu. Lingeri hitam tembus pandang berlengan panjang dengan bagian kaki yang hanya menutupi paha tepat di bawah selangkangan. Namun yang paling disukai Seunghyun adalah bagian belakangnya yang terekspos. Sebuah resleting kecil terpasang dibelakang dan dapat membuka hingga ke selangkangan.

Sungmin melongo memandangi pakaian tipis dan ketat itu. Ia menggeleng tidak suka meski masih sedikit takut untuk menolak keinginan masternya. Sungmin takut sekali menggunakan benda itu lagi, yang ini jauh lebih tipis daripada yang dulu ia kenakan saat pertama kali masuk ke apartemen master Seunghyun. Saat itu saja ia sudah menggigil setengah mati. Bagaimana kalau master Seunghyun menyuruhnya menggunakan yang ini nanti?

"Itu kan tipis sekali, Master. Nanti aku kedinginan—" cicitnya polos sembari bergelayut pada Seunghyun. Namun penolakan Sungmin justru membuat Seunghyun tersedak, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aigo, my Sungminnie. Master tidak akan menyuruhmu menggunakannya saat cuaca dingin. Kau hanya akan menggunakannya saat terasa 'panas'," desah Seunghyun sembari berkedip genit, namun Sungmin malah balas menatap majikannya dengan wajah bingung.

"Tapi apartemen master selalu dingin..." keluhnya dengan raut memelas. Seunghyun berdecak, malas menjelaskan lagi karena ujung-ujungnya ia hanya akan membuat Sungmin semakin bingung.

"Pokoknya kubelikan satu yang ini dan Sungminnie mengenakannya saat master ingin, oke?"

Sungmin diam, tidak langsung menjawab. Tidak ingin setuju tapi juga tidak berani menolak.

"Sudahlah, Minnie. Ini tidak akan membuatmu kedinginan. Kalau dingin biar master yang memelukmu agar terasa hangat, ne?"

"N-ne, master-ah." Sungmin hanya menurut, pasrah, membiarkan sang majikan merangkul bahunya dan menggiringnya menuju kasir.

Seorang pramuniaga cantik berdiri di balik meja kasir, senyumnya merekah tatkala seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh tegap dan seekor mutan cantik melangkah mendekat. Hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya adalah wajah tampan dan tubuh kekar itu. Secara naluri pramuniaga itu memasang sebuah senyum manis, kelewat manis, saat pemuda kekar yang tengah dikaguminya meletakkan barang belanjaan mereka di atas meja kasir.

"Aigooo~ ini mutan anda, tuan?" dengan cerdasnya kalimat basa-basi itu meluncur dari bibir sang pramuniaga. Wanita itu berpura-pura melirik Sungmin dengan tertarik, meski tak ayal matanya terus mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mengagumi lekuk sempurna tubuh Seunghyun.

Seunghyun hanya balas memandang wanita itu sesaat, dan dengan malas merespon "Hng" lalu berkutat dengan isi dompetnya. Dengan sebelah tangan yang terus merangkul Sungmin, Seunghyun mengeluarkan Black Card dari dalam dompetnya. Pemuda berpostur kekar itu terlalu tidak sadar saat tangan sang pramuniaga dengan lancangnya terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Sungmin.

"Aww, imutnyaaa!" pujinya dengan nada gemas yang dibuat-buat.

Seunghyun melotot. Bukan karena suara yang menjijikkan itu, tapi karena tangan lain yang tiba-tiba menyentuh wajah Sungmin. Sesaat, darah seolah berhenti mengaliri otaknya.

"Uh-ung!" Sungmin yang risih baru akan menepis tangan itu, namun seseorang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Jaga tanganmu, pelayan lancang!" seru Seunghyun berang sembari menampik tangan wanita itu dengan kasar. Pramuniaga yang terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi Seunghyun, berjengit kaget dan refleks mundur.

"M-maaf, tuan. Maaf." ujarnya seraya membungkuk berkali-kali. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia menerima Black Card milik Seunghyun dan segera menyelesaikan proses pembayaran, sebelum mengembalikan kartu itu pada pemiliknya lagi.

Seunghyun masih mendelik, menahan napas dan emosinya yang nyaris meluap keluar. Dengan kasar, ia menyambar kartu kreditnya dan segera berbalik. Tanpa sadar menyeret lengan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya sekuat tenaga.

"Cepat, Minnie."

Sungmin meringis, namun melihat amarah majikannya yang meluap-luap, mutan belia itu tidak berani bersuara sama sekali. Seunghyun menyeretnya kasar. Dan dengan langkah kaki sang majikan yang jauh lebih jenjang, Sungmin harus melangkah setengah berlari, tergesa-gesa mengimbangi langkah besar majikannya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir, menahan sakit yang perlahan menjalar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Cepat masuk." titah Seunghyun datar sembari melepaskan tangan Sungmin, ia masuk lewat pintu kemudi.

Sungmin masih berdiri di luar mobil, meringis sembari mengusapi lengan kanannya yang membiru memar. Mutan itu menghela napas, sebelum membuka pintu mobil dengan tangan kiri.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu, Ming. Kecuali dokter dan disaat terpaksa saja." sungut Seunghyun sembari menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Uhng." sahut Sungmin lemah, masih mengusapi lengannya yang memar.

"Tampar saja dan panggil namaku, telpon master kalau ada yang berani macam-macam atau menyent— Oh astaga..." Seunghyun mendelik. Jelas sekali ia melihat semburat keunguan di pergelangan lengan Sungmin, meski mutan itu menutupinya.

"A-aah!" Sungmin berjengit, saat tiba-tiba Seunghyun merenggut lengannya yang memar itu.

Seunghyun ikut meringis melihat memar itu. Warna memar yang terlihat begitu kontras di kulit putih dan mulus Sungmin. Saat disentuhnya pelan, Sungmin akan berjengit kesakitan. Membuat Seunghyun kembali meringis dan semakin merasa bersalah saja.

"M-Minnie. Master tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." bisik Seunghyun sedih, ia sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah. Lebih-lebih saat Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, master-ah. Master tidak sengaja, master bukan marah padaku."

Mendengar tutur lugu itu, Seunghyun balik menatap mutannya dengan wajah sendu. Saat itu, ia berjanji dalam hati untuk bersikap lebih sabar dan tidak melukai Sungmin lagi. Seunghyun menarik kepala Sungmin dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Menyalurkan rasa sayang yang membuncah di dadanya.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Seunghyun bersendawa kecil. Sudah merasa kenyang namun gelasnya selalu kembali penuh tiap kali ia meneguknya sampai habis. Sambil terkekeh, Seunghyun berusaha meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit, toh hanya sampanye. Minuman ini tak cukup untuk membuatnya mabuk. Tapi jujur, ia mulai bosan berada di tempat ini. Lama-kelamaan ia malah tidak menyukai suasana ramai ini, ricuh suara orang-orang yang mengobrol kesana kemari mulai membuatnya pusing. Rasanya jauh lebih menyenangkan berada di apartemennya sendiri. Dalam cuaca sedingin ini, bergumul dengan Sungmin pasti jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Seunghyun sudah akan menyingkir ke tempat sepi, namun seseorang menarik lengannya. Membawa Seunghyun kembali ke tengah keramaian orang-orang dari perusahaan Choi Group yang tengah merayakan kesuksesan mereka.

"Aigo-aigo, lihat betapa Seunghyun-sshi mengangkat keterpurukan perusahaan kita!" seorang lelaki paruh baya berdiri di tengah keramaian, mengangkat gelas sampanyenya tinggi-tinggi lalu mengerling ke arah Seunghyun. "Mari bersulang untuk Seunghyun-sshi!"

Seunghyun tersenyum, lalu ikut mengangkat gelasnya bersama para ketua Choi Group yang dengan sendirinya berkerumun di sekitarnya.

"Untuk kesuksesan Choi!" mereka berseru lalu bersulang, bunyi deting gelas berbaur dengan tawa orang-orang itu, meski Seunghyun tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Ia hanya tersenyum, menopengi rasa bosan yang sudah merambat menjadi-jadi di dalam hatinya. Saat riuh tawa mulai menghilang, dan para tetua kembali mengobrol satu sama lain, Seunghyun mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyingkir. Namun lagi-lagi, niatnya dihalangi...

"Aigo... Benar juga kata orang, wajah tampanmu itu membawa keberuntungan," seseorang bersua di belakang Seunghyun, membuat pemuda itu seketika membeku di tempatnya berdiri. "Coba kutebak, hmm... Pasti gadis-gadis yang sudah kau jarah tidak lagi terhitung. Benar, kan Seunghyun-sshi?"

Seunghyun mendengus dan berbalik. Tidak berniat untuk menjawab ucapan orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali ini dan hanya balik menatap orang itu dengan tajam.

Namun tentu orang itu belum menyerah untuk membuat Seunghyun kesal. Lelaki dengan raut di awal-30an itu menyeringai lalu berkata, "Sesuai desas-desus yang beredar. Wajah tampan ini yang berhasil menghancurkan Goo Corp melalui putrinya, Goo Hara. Hmm, cara yang 'Choi' sekali. Tapi aku menyukainya, bung!" pria itu menepuk bahu Seunghyun sok akrab. Namun tentu, Seunghyun tetap bisa mendengar nada cibiran dari setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir orang ini. Terlebih... Saat nama Goo Hara disebut-sebut, Seunghyun secara refleks mengerat gagang gelasnya dengan emosi.

"Diamlah. Jangan sok tahu," desis Seunghyun mengertakkan giginya, berusaha menahan amarah. Ia tidak ingin meluapkannya disini, sebisa mungkin Seunghyun menahan emosinya. Tidak seorangpun tahu tentang kebiasaan buruk Seunghyun kecuali Woohyuk. Dan Seunghyun tidak ingin menunjukkan etikat buruk itu pada siapapun, terlebih disini. Kalau sampai ia kelepasan... Orang ini bisa mati. Namun sepertinya, orang ini memang sudah bosan hidup rupanya.

Seunghyun sudah ingin berbalik, meski dari wajahnya jelas menunjukkan kalau ia mulai emosi. Dari jauh, Seunghyun bisa menangkap sosok Woohyuk yang mendekat ke arahnya. Namun tidak, tidak semudah perkiraannya. Woohyuk pernah mengatakan kalau benteng emosinya setipis lembaran nori. Itu tidak lucu sama sekali, tapi ada benarnya. Seunghyun merasa, untuk sekedar menahan emosi ternyata jauh lebih sulit daripada mengangkat saham perusahaan yang anjlok.

"Hei, aku memujimu, bocah." sahut orang itu lagi, mulai senang karena berhasil memancing Seunghyun. "Tidak heran sikap kurang ajarmu itu mengirim Choi Minho dan Choi Sulli ke neraka. Aku pun bisa terkena serangan jantung kalau punya anak sepert—"

BUGH!

Tanpa sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, orang itu sudah terjungkal. Sosoknya tersungkur jatuh dan suara 'Bugh' keras diiringi rintihan itu dengan cepat menarik perhatian semua orang.

Seunghyun mengeram, wajahnya merah dan napasnya menderu. Tentu, ia tidak akan puas dengan satu tinjuan. Secepat setan, pemuda itu menyambar tubuh lawannya yang masih tersungkur kesakitan. Mendudukinya di atas dada, mengerat kerahnya, lalu mulai memukuli wajah yang tak kalah tampan itu secara brutal.

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

"A-akh! T-tolong aku!" pekik orang itu sembari mati-matian berusaha menyingkirkan Seunghyun dari atas tubuhnya, namun sial, tenaga pemuda ini ternyata jauh lebih mengerikan dari dugaannya. Dengan sebelah tangan yang menggapai-gapai, orang itu berteriak kesakitan, meminta tolong pada kerumunan wanita dan laki-laki tua yang tidak berani melerai mereka sama sekali.

"Seunghyun-ah!" Woohyuk menerobos kerumunan dengan panik, awalnya bermaksud melerai namun dengan tenaganya yang hanya seorang diri, ia bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan tangan Seunghyun yang terus melemparkan bogem secara membabi-buta. Akhirnya dengan frustasi, Woohyuk mengangkat kepalanya kesana-kemari, mencari sosok yang berbincang dengannya tadi. "Siwon-ah! Siwon-ah!"

Sosok yang dipanggil-panggil itu akhirnya muncul, ia baru menyadari keributan dan segera menyusup masuk ke tengah-tengah keramaian saat namanya terus disebut.

"Seunghyun-ah! Seunghyun-ah! Hentikan ini!" Siwon menghambur menarik Seunghyun, menahan gerakan sepupunya dengan memeluknya erat-erat. Sulit, karena Seunghyun terus memberontak. Namun tenaga Siwon setidaknya lebih dari seimbang untuk menghentikan kebrutalan Seunghyun. "Hentikan Seunghyun-ah!"

"Arh! Lepaskan aku, hyung! Lepaskan aku!" Seunghyun berteriak kalap, dadanya masih dipenuhi amarah. Ia terus menghentak, menuntut untuk dibebaskan namun tentu Siwon tetap lebih kuat darinya.

"Tidak. Hyung akan mengantarmu pulang, sekarang!"

"Hyung!" Seunghyun berseru marah. Sekali dua kali pemuda itu masih mencari kesempatan untuk membebaskan diri dan kembali menyerang bajingan tadi, namun apa daya, Siwon mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk menyeretnya keluar dengan paksa.

Masih dengan napas menderu, Seunghyun dengan tidak rela melangkah terseok mengikuti arah rengkuhan Siwon. Sebelum mereka keluar melalui pintu, jelas sekali ia mendengar bajingan itu berteriak untuk yang terakhir kalinya...

"Tidak selesai sampai disini, bocah sial! Tunggu pembalasanku!"

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Brengsek!" Seunghyun membanting pintu apartemennya. Melempar sepatunya ke sembarang arah dan masuk ke dalam dengan sempoyongan. Tentu saja ia masih merasa kesal setengah mati, bahkan rasanya amarah itu masih tersisa di kerongkongannya, membuat Seunghyun mengumpat tanpa henti. Kenapa Woohyuk dan Siwon harus melerainya dengan bajingan tadi! Ia sudah siap menghancurkan kepala orang itu sampai ke isinya, melumat otak dan mencengkeram kerongkongannya agar cibiran mematikan itu lenyap bersama dengan nyawa tak berharga milik orang itu.

"AARRGH!" Seunghyun berseru berang, lalu disambarnya guci antik yang berdiri dekat di sisi lemari.

PRANG!

Disambarnya benda itu hingga melayang menghantam dinding lalu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sampah tidak pantas berada di dalam kelompok Choi!" serunya pada benda yang sudah hancur itu. Masih belum puas juga, Seunghyun meraih tongkat golf untuk digunakannya menghancurkan apapun yang sekilas terasa lebih bagus untuk dihancurkan. Seunghyun sudah akan mengayunkannya, namun suara lirih dari arah pintu ruang tengah menghentikan Seunghyun saat itu juga.

"M-master-ah?" kepala Sungmin muncul dari balik dinding, sejak tadi ia bersembunyi dan takut untuk keluar. Ribut-ribut di ruang depan membuatnya ketakutan sekaligus khawatir, mengira kalau-kalau ada orang asing yang masuk untuk merampok apartemen milik majikannya. Namun ketika Sungmin justru menemukan sang majikan disana... Kening mutan itu berkerut bingung.

"M-master-ah, kenapa?" tanyanya lirih, kedua tangannya meremas kaus, cuping berbulunya mengatup turun dan ekornya berkibas gelisah.

Seunghyun yang melihat ekspresi takut Sungmin kontan luluh, amarah dan emosi yang meluap-luap tadi rasanya kini justru menguap entah kemana. Ia menjatuhkan tongkat golf itu begitu saja.

"Oh, Sungmin-ah..." bisik Seunghyun sendu, sedikit kesulitan untuk menarik sebuah senyum. Namun alih-alih, tubuh Seunghyun melangkah dengan sendirinya. Meraup tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Seolah haus akan kehangatan dan sentuhan, Seunghyun memeluk Sungmin erat-erat. Rasanya berada sedekat ini dengan Sungmin bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Aku lupa kalau aku masih punya kau." bisik Seunghyun sembari mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin. Sungmin yang kebingungan hanya bisa melemaskan tubuhnya, membiarkan sang majikan memeluknya sepuas hati.

"Aku bahkan tidak butuh Goo Hara lagi. Asal ada kau, Sungmin-ah. Asal ada kau..." lirih Seunghyun yang kemudian mengatup wajah mungil Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Sepasang mata coklat itu memancarkan kebingungan, namun Seunghyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ia membawa wajah itu mendekat lalu dikecupnya kening Sungmin. Dikecupnya bibir Sungmin, dan dikecupnya setiap jengkal kulit yang melapisi wajah Sungmin.

"M-master-ah?"

"Temani aku malam ini, Sungmin-ah..."

"M-master?"

Sungmin makin kebingungan, namun ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Mutan belia itu hanya bisa menurut saat sang majikan menuntunnya ke dalam kamar.

Sebelum masuk melalui pintu, Seunghyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin. Ia ingin bersikap lembut dan tidak terlihat memaksa untuk meluluhkan hati mutannya. Selama ini, Sungmin akan menunjukkan penolakan halus setiap kali Seunghyun bersikap agresif sedikit saja. Dan benar saja, Sungmin dengan gugup berhenti melangkah. Mutan itu berdiri di depan pintu, memandang ke sana-kemari dengan gelisah dan tidak berani melangkah masuk sama sekali.

Seunghyun duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia melempar senyum hangat dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin. "Kemari Sungminnie..."

Sungmin sempat terdiam sebentar, setelah berpikir lama akhirnya ia meraih tangan majikannya, membiarkan Seunghyun menarik tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Seunghyun menggiringnya dengan lembut hingga mereka berbaring bersebelahan.

Lama mereka berbaring dengan posisi yang saling memandang. Seunghyun terus mengusap wajah Sungmin, menikmati tiap jengkal kecantikan mutannya, hingga tanpa sadar usapan lembut tangannya nyaris menina-bobo kan Sungmin.

Sungmin menguap, namun matanya yang sayup-sayup tertutup kini kembali terbelalak saat sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di bibirnya.

"M-master?" Sungmin berbisik gugup, bingung kenapa tiba-tiba sang majikan sudah berada di atas tubuhnya.

Wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Seunghyun tersenyum mengerti saat Sungmin balik memandangnya dengan bingung. Dengan mudahnya wajah itu terbaca, Sungmin ketakutan. Seunghyun mengerti itu karena selama ini ia tidak pernah berbuat lebih. Hanya bergumul, bercumbu, dan memeluk. Tapi kali ini... Seunghyun benar-benar menginginkan ini. Ia benar-benar ingin menandai Sungmin, menjadikan Sungmin sebagai miliknya. Seutuhnya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" bisik Seunghyun sembari tersenyum lembut melihat kedua cuping kucing Sungmin yang makin mengatup turun, pertanda kalau mutan ini sedang gelisah. Ia membuka tiga kancing teratas piyama yang dikenakan Sungmin malam ini. Bibirnya bertanya apakah mutan ini merasa takut, namun alih-alih tangan Seunghyun tetap bergerak untuk melucuti pakaian Sungmin.

Rasanya, ia ingin memaksa kalau Sungmin sampai menolaknya nanti. Tapi justru, Seunghyun mendapatkan jawaban yang tak terduga.

"Uhung—" Sungmin menggeleng, lalu tersenyum simpul. Cupingnya terangkat lagi. Ingin sekali bertanya kenapa sang majikan menanggalkan kancing bajunya satu persatu. Tapi bibir itu tetap bungkam. Seolah terkunci dan hanya bisa menurut karena Seunghyun yang melakukan ini. Sungmin hanya menahan napas saat Seunghyun menanggalkan bagian atas dan bawah piyamanya.

"Dengar Sungmin-ah," Seunghyun berbisik seduktif. Ia menggigit telinga Sungmin, memancing gerung lembut meluncur dari bibir mutan itu. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ne?"

Sungmin mengerjap. Tidak mengerti. "Memangnya aku mau dibawa kemana?" tanyanya polos.

Seunghyun mendengus dan terkekeh. Terlalu malas menjawab hingga ia hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak kemana-mana, sayang. Hanya saja... Apapun yang terjadi, jangan tinggalkan aku." Kini Seunghyun kembali ke posisi awalnya, mengurung Sungmin di antara kedua tangannya yang kokoh. Di tatapnya wajah belia itu dalam-dalam. "Aku... akan sangat marah jika kau sampai meninggalkanku. Mengerti?"

Sungmin mengerjap lagi. Kebingungan dengan arah pembicaraan Seunghyun meski alih-alih ia mengangguk dengan gugup. Dan cukup dengan satu anggukan bingung itu, Seunghyun tersenyum puas. Hanya sebuah anggukan ragu-ragu dan Seunghyun akan mengingatnya seumur hidup. Itu pertanda sebuah janji, janji bahwa Sungmin tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti mantan-mantan kekasihnya yang lain. Setidaknya itulah yang terlihat dari sudut pandang Seunghyun.

"Terimakasih, Sungmin-ah..." bisik Seunghyun sembari menggiring Sungmin ke dalam sebuah cumbuan panas. Sungmin tidak dapat menolak, mutan itu hanya melemaskan tubuhnya dan berusaha mengikuti arah pagutan bibir sang majikan.

Mutan itu menggigil, antara menikmati gerak lihai bibir majikannya dan merasakan dinginnya AC yang begitu menusuk-nusuk. Terlebih ia tidak menggunakan apapun selain celana pendek yang mulai turun sedikit. Sungmin menggerung dan mendesah. Berusaha berbicara disela ciuman mereka.

"M-master-aaah~" akhirnya Sungmin mampu bersuara. Saat bibir Seunghyun beralih turun ke ceruk lehernya. Sungmin menggeliat. Merasa geli sekaligus kedinginan. Ekornya yang tak bisa berkibas bebas kini melilit dan menegang mengitari paha kirinya.

"M-master ah~ Dingiiin~ K-kenapa aku harus buka baju, mmmh~" Sungmin berujar dengan polosnya di antara desah dan bisik gelisah. Tentu Seunghyun mendengarnya, karena pemuda itu spontan menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang Sungmin dengan raut serius.

"Barusan kau bilang apa?"

Sungmin mengerut, takut. Kedua cupingnya bergerak-gerak lalu mengatup lagi. Sepertinya ia salah bicara. Harusnya ia diam saja dan tidak protes. Lihat sekarang, masternya memandang tajam ke arahnya seolah tidak suka dengan kalimatnya tadi.

"T-tidak ada master-ah."

"Tidak. Aku serius Sungmin-ah, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"M-mhh," pupil Sungmin bergerak kemana-mana, gelisah dan takut untuk mengulangi kalimatnya tadi. Namun karena terus didesak dan Seunghyun mulai mengusap pipinya lagi, akhirnya dengan secuil keberanian, mutan itu berbisik pelan, "D-dingin master-ah~ Kenapa aku harus buka baju?"

"Mwo?" Seunghyun melotot mendengarnya. Kenapa harus buka baju, katanya? Bagaimana caranya bercinta di atas ranjang kalau baju masih terpasang? Seunghyun tersedak hanya karena pemikiran nakal itu. Ditambah lagi dengan wajah bingung bercampur takut Sungmin, Seunghyun sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Buahahahahaha!"

"M-master-aaah~" Sungmin merajuk, menarik-narik kemeja Seunghyun dan cemberut. Tak senang dengan tawa separuh mengejek Seunghyun.

"Nde, nde, Sungminnie-chagi. Pfft, kenapa kau polos sekali, sayangku?" Seunghyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, memandang wajah itu dengan terheran-heran. Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk semanis dan sepolos ini? Rasanya ia ingin mengantongi Sungmin ke dalam sakunya dan membawanya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Dengar ya, chagi..." Seunghyun memandang Sungmin lagi, kali ini dengan ekspresi serius yang dibuat-buat. Seunghyun menanggalkan kemeja dan kaus dalamnya, menyisakan dada telanjang yang dengan jelas menunjukkan kotak-kotak abs yang begitu ia banggakan.

"Walaupun dingin... Master tetap melepaskan pakaianmu agar master bisa menghangatkannya..." bisik Seunghyun seduktif sembari mengusap cuping berbulu Sungmin dengan sayang. Tanpa menunggu respon Sungmin yang tengah terbegong-bengong, Seunghyun langsung saja menyambar bibir itu. Diraihnya tubuh Sungmin hingga dada telanjang mereka saling bersentuhan dan saling menghangatkan.

"Mhhh~ Mstehhh~" Sungmin bergumam tak jelas, Seunghyun tak henti memagut mulutnya, menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam sana hingga Sungmin tak mampu mengeja satu kata pun dengan benar.

"M-mhmingh~" Kuhyun membalik posisi mereka. Masih dengan merengkuh tubuh Sungmin erat ke dalam pelukannya, ia berguling dan membiarkan tubuh Sungmin yang jauh lebih kecil terbaring tengkurap tepat di atas tubuhnya. Seunghyun meraup sekujur bagian yang bisa diraih bibirnya dari wajah Sungmin. Pipi, hidung, kening, kelopak mata, dagu, tengkuk, semuanya. Mulutnya bergerak sibuk memakan wajah Sungmin, tangan kirinya merengkuh menjaga tubuh itu agar tetap berada di atasnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya, menggapai-gapai laci meja yang ada di sisi ranjang. Menariknya, lalu berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya.

Yak!

Seunghyun menyeringai begitu tangannya menemukan benda itu. Tanpa peduli untuk mengembalikan posisi laci tadi, Seunghyun menarik botol itu keluar dan meletakkannya begitu saja di sisi bantal. Kini dengan dua tangan yang terbebas, Seunghyun meraup bokong Sungmin dan meremasnya tanpa ampun.

Sungmin menyentak tak nyaman, ekornya berkibas dan mengusapi kaki Seunghyun. Mutan itu menggerung tidak suka, meski tidak juga melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan tangan majikannya.

"Masteeer?" desah Sungmin merasa kehilangan saat Seunghyun berhenti memagut bibirnya.

Seunghyun tidak menjawab. Ia merangkul tubuh Sungmin, melipat kedua kaki sang mutan menyamping dan memeluk punggungnya erat. Seolah bermaksud menjaga posisi mereka saat tanpa aba-aba, pemuda kekar itu bangun ke posisi duduk.

Kini mereka duduk saling berhadapan, dengan Sungmin berada di pangkuan Seunghyun.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Sungmin yang tampaknya akan bertanya lagi, Seunghyun kembali mengunci bibir itu. Sungmin yang seolah terhipnotis, tidak sadar dengan gerak gusar sang majikan yang tengah bersusah payah menanggalkan tali pinggang dan seluruh celana yang dikenakannya. Hingga akhirnya Seunghyun berhasil menanggalkan segalanya dan memangku Sungmin dalam keadaan telanjang.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak meyadarinya, dengan sepotong celana pendek yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya. Sungmin hanya berkedip lugu dan lanjut menikmati pagutan bibir sang majikan, mengabaikan gerak aneh benda keras yang menegang di bawah selangkangannya.

Seunghyun memijat paha Sungmin, lalu ditariknya kaki kanan Sungmin ke arah kiri, agar mutan itu duduk menyamping di atas pangkuannya. Mempermudah niat Seunghyun yang ingin menanggalkan semua pakaian yang masih terpasang di tubuh mutan miliknya itu.

Yang terakhir, Seunghyun menarik celana Sungmin dengan tidak sabar, namun kali ini Sungmin refleks menahannya. Menolak keinginan Seunghyun setelah memasrahkan diri sejak tadi.

"M-masteeer! J-jangan celananya jugaaa. Aku maluuu~"

"Tsk." Seunghyun ingin tertawa, tapi ia berakhir dengan mengecup hidung Sungmin. "Lepaskan, ne? Untuk apa malu pada mastermu sendiri Sungmin-ah?"

"T-tapii~" Sungmin ingin merajuk lagi. Namun Seunghyun lebih cepat memasang telunjuknya ke depan bibir Sungmin.

"Sssh."

Dan tanpa meminta izin, Seunghyun kembali meneruskan niatnya. Menanggalkan seluruh celana Sungmin hingga kini mereka berdua seimbang berada dalam posisi yang sama-sama telanjang.

Seunghyun mengembalikan posisi Sungmin seperti semula hingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan seperti tadi.

"M-master! A-apa itu master?" Sungmin tersentak saat sesuatu yang keras dan tumpul menegang dan terasa seperti menekan bokongnya. Ingin sekali ia menunduk dan mencari tahu benda apa itu, namun Seunghyun dengan cepat menghalanginya dan meraup ceruk leher Sungmin. Memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil yang mengalihkan Sungmin dari rasa herannya tadi dan kembali membuat mutan itu menggerung-gerung dengan ekor yang berkibas makin liar.

"Sssh, bukan apa-apa, chagi..." Seunghyun tersenyum meyakinkan, ia meraih botol lube yang diletakannya di dekat bantal. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran Sungmin yang terus mengikuti gerak tangannya, Seunghyun menuangkan sedikit lube itu, cukup untuk membasahi jemarinya.

"Buka yang lebar chagi. Ini akan terasa sakit, sedikit..." bisiknya lembut sembari melebarkan kaki Sungmin dan kakinya sendiri, membuka ruang bagi tangannya yang akan menyusup ke dalam sana melalui celah bawah tubuh Sungmin. Mutan yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu masih tenang duduk diatas pangkuan Seunghyun, secara refleks balik memandangi majikannya saat sang majikan menatapnya lembut. Seolah berusaha mengalihkan seluruh perhatian Sungmin saat jemari Seunghyun perlahan merambat naik, mencari jalan.

"M-master!" Sungmin tersentak, kaget dan refleks memeluk Seunghyun erat saat sesuatu masuk ke dalam lubang rektumnya. Sungmin menggeliat tidak nyaman, berusaha meraih benda itu namun tangannya hanya meraih lengan Seunghyun yang menutupi selangkangannya.

"Sssh, tenang chagi. Peluk aku, cepat." desis Seunghyun tak sabar. Dengan tangan kiri ia menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, mendekap kepala mutan itu ke dadanya saat ia mengeluarkan telunjuknya dan kembali memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus.

"Aaakh! M-master!" pekik Sungmin kesakitan. Mutan itu berjengit, berusaha melepaskan diri dari benda asing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Namun Seunghyun menahannya.

Dengan menulikan diri, Seunghyun mengabaikan gerung kesakitan Sungmin dan terus mengeluar-masukkan tiga jemarinya di lubang rektum Sungmin. Mempersiapkan jalur virgin itu sebelum ia memasukkan miliknya yang tentu berukuran lebih besar dari tiga jemari.

"Aaah~ M-masteraaah~" Sungmin gemetar, merasakan sensasi aneh di dalam perutnya saat sesuatu itu bergerak keluar masuk dari dalam tubuhnya. Namun semakin lama rasa sakit itu berangsur menghilang, berganti dengan geli dan perasaan aneh. Saat jari panjang Seunghyun bergerak semakin dalam, semakin cepat, dan tiba-tiba menyentuh sesuatu di dalam dirinya... Sungmin berjengit kaget, mendesah dan menangis, entah kenapa ia menikmatinya.

"A-ah~ Ma-masterah, lagi~"

Mendengar respon Sungmin yang kian lama terdengar makin positif, Seunghyun menyeringai. Ia menarik seluruh jemarinya keluar, makin senang saat mendengar desah tak rela dari sang mutan.

"L-lagi, master..." Sungmin mendongak dengan wajah memohon, nyaris membuat Seunghyun hilang kesadaran dan melahap habis wajah itu saking gemasnya.

"Sabar, chagi. Master akan berikan yang lebih dari itu," ujarnya sembari mengecup hidung mancung Sungmin. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama Sungmin berada di sini, ia benar-benar bisa menyentuh mutan ini secara utuh. Dan Seunghyun sudah tidak sabar untuk mengklaim seluruh tubuh Sungmin menjadi miliknya.

"Lepaskan ekormu, jangan dililit seperti itu. Kau bisa keram nanti," Seunghyun mengecup kening Sungmin sembari menanggalkan ekor mutannya yang melilit di paha. Lalu Seunghyun bergerak lembut, membalik posisi Sungmin. Tetap membiarkan mutan itu berada di atas pangkuannya. Namun kali ini, punggung mungil itu bersandar ke dadanya.

"Sungmin-ah..." bisik Seunghyun dari belakang telinga sang mutan. Sebelah tangannya melingkari perut Sungmin. Sedang yang sebelah lagi, tengah sibuk memosisikan juniornya tepat di luar lubang rektum Sungmin.

"Ne, master?" jawab Sungmin singkat. Kepalanya menunduk, penasaran dengan sesuatu yang sejak tadi menyentuh-nyentuh bokongnya. Ia ingin melihat ke bawah sana namun yang tampak hanya lengan kekar Seunghyun.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Seunghyun seraya memasukkan kepala juniornya perlahan-lahan ke dalam rektum Sungmin.

"AAAKHH!" Sungmin memekik, tubuhnya tersentak saat benda asing tiba-tiba masuk dan terasa seolah membelah dirinya menjadi dua. "Sakit! Sakit! Keluarkan itu, master-ah!"

Seunghyun meringis, dikecupnya bulir-bulir hangat yang menggenangi sudut mata Sungmin. "Sssh, chagi..." bisiknya sembari berhenti sejenak. Seunghyun bernapas tersendat dan merunduk untuk mengecup bibir Sungmin. Posisi ini juga menyakiti dirinya, namun Seunghyun dengan sabar menunggu. Hingga tangis Sungmin mereda menjadi isak-isak kecil dan bisik tak nyaman.

"M-master—"

"Sssh..." Seunghyun membungkam bibir mungil itu dengan sebuah pagutan kuat. Lalu sembari menyeringai, ia menggoda Sungminnya, menyusupkan lidahnya dan bermain-main di dalam sana. Mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin saat dengan perlahan, pinggulnya kembali bergerak.

"M-Minghh—" Seunghyun mendesah nikmat saat tubuh perawan Sungmin yang kesakitan justru menjepit kepala juniornya dengan erat. Sungmin menggeliat; mencoba bangkit dari pangkuan Seunghyun untuk mengeluarkan benda itu, tapi tangan kekar yang melingkari perutnya menahan gerakannya. Sungmin merengek kesakitan.

"Shhh! Minnie, jangan bergerak." Seunghyun menghujani leher Sungmin yang basah oleh keringat dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut. Sebelah tangannya mengusap dada Sungmin untuk menenangkannya, lalu menggoda puting mutan itu perlahan.

Pemberontakan Sungmin sedikit tertahan; tubuhnya yang semula menegang sekarang mulai melemas karena kecupan Seunghyun di ceruk lehernya. Sungmin menggeliat, jari-jari yang memainkan puting dadanya memberikan sensasi 'aneh' ke perutnya.

Seunghyun menyeringai di balik punggung itu saat merasakan puting Sungmin mulai mengeras, begitu juga juniornya. Tubuh ini cukup sensitive, yang perlu ia lakukan hanya 'melatihnya' lebih sering lagi. Seunghyun tahu ia harus mengendalikan diri, bersikap lebih sabar lagi karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama mutannya yang cantik ini.

"A-Ahh!" Sungmin mendesah kaget saat Seunghyun meremas alat vitalnya yang mulai bereaksi. Sang master mengulanginya selama beberapa kali, meskipun dirinya sendiri sudah tidak sabar untuk membenamkan seluruh bagian juniornya ke dalam tubuh ramping itu. Dalam waktu singkat, Sungmin sudah mendekati batasnya dan Seunghyun tahu itu. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari bagian vital mutan itu dan disambut oleh rengekan protes dari Sungmin.

"Sabar sebentar, chagiya..." Seunghyun kembali memosisikan juniornya. "Rileks, Sungmin-ah..." desahnya di telinga Sungmin sebelum Seunghyun mendorong daging keras itu lebih dalam.

Sungmin menarik napas tajam dan menggigit bibirnya saat benda asing yang hangat dan keras itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya lebih dalam. Ini benar-benar perasaan yang tidak nyaman bagi mutan belia itu. Begitu junior Seunghyun sudah terposisi sepenuhnya di dalam tubuh Sungmin, airmata yang sejak tadi ditahan mutan itu kini tumpah ruah.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar. Mutan itu sempat bergerak risih. Benda itu berdenyut dan terasa panas di dalam tubuhnya. Di bawah sana terasa perih, Sungmin tiba-tiba berpikir kalau barangkali tubuhnya bisa robek karena dorongan paksa benda di bawah sana. Namun mendengar erangan nikmat sang master, Sungmin mencoba menahan diri dan hanya meringis pelan.

Seunghyun tersenyum puas. Tubuh Sungmin bahkan terasa lebih baik dari apa yang ia bayangkan selama ini. Hangat tubuh yang tak pernah terjamah orang lain sebelumnya, dan… rasa ketat ini. Ia tidak sabar ingin bergerak, tapi Sungmin masih belum terbiasa dengan sensasi ini. Seunghyun menyadari Sungmin duduk di pangkuannya dengan tidak nyaman dan mutan ini masih gemetaran.

"Chagi?" bisiknya lembut.

"M-master?"

"Mmm?"

"Master… senang?" tanyanya polos sembari berpaling, mendongak ke arah Seunghyun.

Ah… Seunghyun mengerti. Sungmin menahan ini demi menyenangkan dirinya. Seunghyun tersenyum lembut padanya dan menghapus air mata di pipi mutan itu.

"Ne chagi. Master menyukai ini, Sungminnie melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

Mata Sungmin membulat mendengar pujian itu, pipinya merona merah.

"Benarkah?"

Seunghyun mengangguk lalu mencium bahu halus itu.

"Master lanjutkan, ne?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, meringis meski alih-alih bibirnya tetap membentuk seulas senyum. Posisi ini sedikit menyulitkannya untuk bergerak, apalagi Sungmin belum bisa mengambil alih untuk bergerak sendiri.

"Sungmin-ah, berlututlah ke depan." Seunghyun seraya mengarahkan mutan itu untuk berlutut dengan bertahan di kedua tangannya tanpa melepaskan tubuh mereka. Sungmin sedikit meringis dengan perubahan posisi itu.

"Begini master?" Tanya mutan itu dari bawah. Seunghyun mengangguk dan mulai bergerak perlahan, sedikit mengabaikan ringisan Sungmin. Pria itu sebenarnya ingin bergerak sesuka hatinya mengikuti nafsu yang sudah tertahan sedari tadi, berat sekali bagi seorang Seunghyun untuk bersabar seperti ini.

Namun Seunghyun mendelik, begitu ia mendengar desah lembut mengalun dari bibir mutannya. Sejak tadi Sungmin hanya merengek, dan kali ini... Desah itu terdengar seperti melodi.

"…disini ya chagi?" Seunghyun mendorong juniornya ke spot itu.

"AAAHH! AH-Master…" Seunghyun menyeringai mendengar erangan sang mutan yang makin meningkatkan libidonya. Ia mulai bergerak lebih cepat, secara konstan mengarahkan dorongannya ke area yang membuat mutan tersayangnya itu menggeliat nikmat dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang lebih indah dibandingkan lagu manapun di telinga Seunghyun. Membuat napasnya memburu.

"Kau menyukainya, chagi?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya yang terbenam di bantal, sembari mendesah, brutal. Benda keras di dalam tubuhnya itu membentur sesuatu yang membuatnya seketika melihat bintang.

"A-aah~ Lagi master! Lagi~~" Rengeknya manja. Oh, Seunghyun tentu tidak akan menolak permintaan mutan cantik ini, apalagi setelah sekian lama ia tidak melakukan aktivitas seksual.

Sungmin datang tidak lama setelah masternya meremas juniornya seiring dengan irama dorongan benda keras di dalam tubuhnya itu —ia meneriakkan 'masteeer~' dengan sensual.

Dekapan otot-otot dalam tubuh sang mutan juga membuat Seunghyun tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Seunghyun membisikkan nama Sungmin saat dia mengeluarkan semuanya setelah mendorong beberapa kali lagi ke dalam tubuh mungil itu. Yang tersisa hanyalah suara napas mereka dan rasa hangat dari cairan yang ditinggalkan Seunghyun di dalam tubuhnya.

Seunghyun berbaring di samping mutan itu dan menghapus keringat di keningnya, dengan lembut ia menyingkirkan helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjap lelah.

"Kau suka itu Sungmin-ah?" Sungmin mengerjap lagi lalu tersenyum lembut, membuat Seunghyun sedikit lega sekaligus senang. Ia mencium kening dan bibir mutan cantik itu dengan lembut sebelum mengulum lidah Sungmin dalam ciuman panjang; sesuatu yang tidak sempat ia lakukan tadi.

Seunghyun melepaskan ciuman itu perlahan.

"Sekarang beristirahatlah, chagi." Seunghyun mengusap rambut lembut itu sambil menutup tubuh pucat itu dengan selimut. Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan memejamkan mata.

'Beristirahatlah, mungkin besok pagi kita akan melakukannya lagi.' Pikir Seunghyun nakal.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Seunghyun mendelik. Kelopak matanya membesar melebihi ukuran normal tatkala Sungmin meletakkan benda bulat hitam dan gersang ke atas piringnya. Bau gosong menyeruak membuat Seunghyun terbatuk-batuk.

"B-baby, ini apa?" tanya Seunghyun bingung sembari menoel-noel benda itu dengan ujung garpu. Seriously? Apa ini sarapan sungguhan?

"Itu pancake!" seru Sungmin ketus dengan bibir yang mengerucut maju. "Master cepatlah makan dan berangkat kerja!"

Seunghyun yang sudah berniat ingin marah karena Sungmin berani membentaknya, kembali menelan kalimat kasar yang sudah ia persiapkan begitu melihat rengutan yang sangat imut di wajah Sungmin.

Akhirnya Seunghyun hanya berdecak, meraih cangkir kopinya sembari berbisik pelan, "Pancake macam apa ini..."

Sungmin tidak mendengarnya. Andai saja telinga sensitif mutan itu menangkap kalimat yang diucapkan Seunghyun barusan, pasti bibir seksinya akan semakin mengerucut maju. Seunghyun terkekeh sendiri membayangkannya. Ia menyeruput kopinya perlahan-lahan, bermaksud menikmati kental dan pahit minuman terenak buatan Sungmin. Namun tidak, ini bukan cita rasa kopi familiar yang ia kenal. Karena begitu cairan kental itu menyentuh lidahnya, Seunghyun menyemburkannya kembali. Dengan panik, Seunghyun berlari ke arah westafel, menyalakan keran dan membersihkan mulutnya dengan terburu-buru.

"PUAH! PEH! PEH!"

Sungmin mendekat dengan bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Pemandangan aneh kepala sang master menunduk di bawah keran dan minum langsung dari pancuran air mentah itu... Hanya melihatnya saja, Sungmin sudah ketakutan. "M-master?"

"YAH! KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU, YA? APA YANG KAU MASUKKAN KE DALAM KOPIKU, KUCING SIAL!" sembur Seunghyun sejadi-jadinya. Terlalu murka hingga tanpa sadar bentakannya membuat Sungmin menciut ketakutan.

Sungmin beringsut mundur, menjauhi majikannya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Seunghyun begitu murka, terlebih... Master marah padanya! Wajah Sungmin memucat dan bahunya gemetar. Namun langkahnya teratuk kitchenset dan mau tidak mau karena kaki yang terlalu gemetar, Sungmin jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya melemas.

"H-hiks..." Sungmin terisak sembari memeluk lutut, kontan membuat Seunghyun terbengong-bengong.

"Y-yah! Kenapa kau menangis!" Seunghyun berseru dengan volume tinggi, tidak bermaksud untuk membentak kali ini. Ia terlalu kaget dan melakukannya tanpa sengaja, namun seruan bernada tinggi itu justru membuat Sungmin menangis makin kencang.

"HUAAAAA!"

"Y-ya!" Seunghyun makin gelagapan. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hingga akhirnya, entah mendapatkan bisikan dari mana, Seunghyun ikut berjongkok. Kali ini dengan suara lembut yang seadanya, "H-hei, baby. Sungminnie chagi, m-master tidak bermaksud begitu, hei."

Seunghyun dengan canggung berusaha bersikap lembut. Ia sudah mengira kalau Sungmin akan menepis tangannya, namun ternyata tidak. Meski gemetaran dan terus menangis, mutan itu hanya menurut, terlalu lemas untuk melawan saat Seunghyun merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan lembut.

Seunghyun tersentak kaget. Saat wajah Sungmin menyusup ke bahunya, menyentuh kulit lehernya yang terbuka, ia baru sadar betapa panasnya kulit wajah Sungmin.

"Minnie!" seru Seunghyun panik sembari menangkup wajah Sungmin. Ditepuknya berkali-kali saat mata mutan itu sayup-sayup menutup. "Kau demam! Baby, jangan tidur dulu, hei!"

"M-master bosan padaku, ya..." Sungmin tiba-tiba berbisik lirih, matanya terpejam. Namun tentu Seunghyun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena kepala mungil itu bersandar tepat di bawah dagunya. "Master ingin membuangku. Master ingin mutan yang lain. Master ingin menjualku. Hiks."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih!" Seunghyun senewen sendiri mendengar racauan tak jelas Sungmin. Direngkuhnya bahu itu erat lalu diusapnya wajah Sungmin dengan lembut. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, baby."

Sungmin menghela napas berat. Tidak menghiraukan ucapan Seunghyun barusan dan kini mutan itu justru beringsut mundur, mendorong-dorong dada Seunghyun dan berusaha membuat majikannya menjauh. Bau tak sedap menusuk-nusuk indra penciumannya.

"Pergi..." bisiknya lemah.

"Huh?"

"Ahng... Pergi... M-master bau."

"A-apa?" Seunghyun melotot mendengarnya. Nyaris emosi. Kalau saja Sungmin tidak terlihat begitu lemas dan serapuh ini, ia pasti sudah berteriak memaki-maki sejak tadi.

"Master bau!" seru Sungmin kesal. Dengan susah payah ia menopang dirinya sendiri untuk berdiri. Lalu sembari terhuyung-huyung, mutan itu berusaha meraih wastafel. Merunduk dengan lemas lalu mulai memuntahkan semua yang ada di dalam lambungnya. Mengabaikan Seunghyun yang masih tercengang di atas lantai.

"H-hoeeekkk!" Sungmin bernapas tersendat-sendat, muntah lagi lalu terbatuk-batuk. Perutnya terasa seperti diaduk-aduk. "Hoeeek— hiks..." Sungmin meringis dan terisak. Lama-lama merasa kesal dengan dorongan untuk muntah dan mual yang menjadi-jadi namun tidak terlampiaskan karena tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya selain tetes-tetes saliva.

"Ssssh! Ming..." Seunghyun merangkul Sungmin dan mutan itu bersandar lemas di bahu majikannya. Kalau saja Seunghyun tidak menahan tubuh itu erat-erat, Sungmin pasti sudah merosot jatuh. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, ne?"

"Tidak mau, hiks. Tidak mau rumah sakit, master-ah." Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Samar, kedua tangannya bergerak dan memeluk perutnya sendiri. "Tidak mau— rumah sakit..."

Sampai batas akhir kesadarannya, Sungmin terus meracau, terisak-isak dan berbisik menolak untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Namun tentu Choi Seunghyun tidak menerima penolakan. Tidak saat jantungnya nyaris copot melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba limbung dan pingsan dalam pelukannya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Seunghyun dengan mudah membopong tubuh mutan belia itu dan melesat keluar apartemen.

.

oOoOoOo

.

"—in..."

Sungmin menghela napas berat. Matanya terasa berat hingga ia memejamkannya lagi.

"M—in—ah..."

Namun suara itu tidak berhenti, berbisik samar terus-menerus.

"Min-ah..."

Suara itu terdengar makin jelas. Suara yang begitu familiar, memanggil namanya. Sungmin mengerjap kali ini. Dengan susah payah mengumpulkan segenap kesadarannya dan membuka mata. Awalnya pandangannya masih buram. Hingga Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bertemu pandang dengan wajah tampan majikannya di tengah suasana terang dan aroma obat-obatan.

"Hei, baby..."

"M-master?" Sungmin tersentak kaget, dengan panik mutan itu berusaha untuk duduk. Namun ditahan oleh Seunghyun yang kembali membaringkannya dengan lembut.

"Sssh, jangan bangun dulu, Minnie." ujar Seunghyun sembari mengusap kening mutannya dan tersenyum lembut, namun hal itu tetap tidak meredakan kegelisahan Sungmin.

"Ada apa, Minnie?" Seunghyun bertanya bingung saat Sungmin bergerak gusar dan dengan gelisah memeluk perutnya sendiri.

"Kitten? M-master tidak membunuhnya, kan?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut.

Mata Seunghyun membulat tidak percaya. "Kau sudah tahu tentang kehamilanmu?" Ia sendiri baru mendengar hal ini dari dokter tadi. Ditatapnya heran mutan yang tampak makin gelisah itu. "Kenapa tidak bilang padaku, Sungmin-ah?"

Dan pertanyaan tegas itu terdengar seperti peringatan. Sungmin mengerut ketakutan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Master sudah tahu dengan keberadaan kittennya. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar.

"M-master... jangan buang aku... " bisik Sungmin lirih sembari terisak. Kontan membuat Seunghyun melongo kaget.

Melihat tidak ada respon berarti dari majikannya, tangis Sungmin pecah. Ditekan oleh ketakutan yang menjadi-jadi, Sungmin memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk. Meski masih pusing dan sedikit nyeri, mutan itu tiba-tiba menghambur memeluk majikannya. Mengerat Seunghyun sekuat tenaga seolah seluruh hidupnya bergantung pada Seunghyun.

"J-jangan buang aku, t-tapi jangan bunuh kitten juga. Kumohon master, Sungminnie akan jadi mutan yang baik. Janji, janji!" Sungmin berbicara tersendat-sendat, airmatanya mengalir deras, membasahi wajahnya yang masih pucat pasi.

"Y-yah! Kau ini sudah bangun atau belum? Masih setengah bermimpi ya?" Seunghyun berseru heran, dengan sebal ditepukinya pipi Sungmin berkali-kali. Berusaha menyadarkan mutan itu dari igauan atau apapun itu yang membuatnya meracau sembarangan.

"M-master jangan buang aku, hueee!"

"Y-yah! Aduh! Sssh, diam Sungmin-ah! Siapa juga yang mau membuangmu sih! Daripada dibuang lebih baik dijual, hargamu itu mahal tahu!"

"JANGAN JUAL AKU MASTER HUEEEE!"

"Yah!" Seunghyun berdecak kesal, gagal menenangkan Sungmin karena sejak awal ia memang tidak berbakat untuk menenangkan orang yang menangis. "Aku tidak akan menjualmu, Minnie. Apalagi sekarang kau sedang mengandung anakku, haish. Memangnya mastermu ini sekejam apa, sih?" Seunghyun mendumal sendiri, tanpa disangka-sangka cibirannya barusan justru berhasil menghentikan tangis Sungmin.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya, ia menghapus airmatanya dengan punggung tangan, masih merasa malang namun dengan penuh harapan, mutan itu balas memandangi majikannya. Menahan satu dua isak yang tanpa sengaja keluar dan berusaha bicara meski masih tersendat-sendat.

"M-master tidak ingin menjualku? Ma-master tidak ingin mem-buangku?" tanyanya sedikit terisak, dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang? Kalau kau ditawar orang dengan segunung emas pun tidak akan kuberikan!"

Mendengar itu, bibir Sungmin bergetar lagi. Bahunya ikut gemetar. Airmatanya kembali menggenang. Lalu tangis memekikkan telinga itu lagi-lagi pecah.

"H-hueeeee! Masteraaaah!"

"YAH! Kenapa menangis lagi sih, ish! Dasar kucing cengeng!" bibir Seunghyun memang melontarkan cibiran dan terus berseru marah, namun alih-alih tangannya bergerak lembut, balas memeluk Sungmin dan menepuk-nepuk kepala mutan itu dengan sayang.

Lama mereka saling berpelukan, hingga Sungmin yang kelelahan kembali tertidur dengan mata sembab. Seunghyun membaringkannya perlahan-lahan, ia mengecup kening dingin itu sebelum melepaskan rengkuhannya. Berhati-hati agar gerakannya tidak membangunkan Sungmin lagi.

"Ckck, tak kusangka uri Seunghyunnie bisa bersikap semanis ini pada makhluk hidup lain..."

Seunghyun berpaling dan hanya berdecih sinis pada sosok yang mengenakan jas dokter dan berdiri bersandar di pintu.

"Cerewet sekali, Junsu-hyung."

Junsu terkekeh senang. Dokter muda itu melangkah mendekati Seunghyun yang tengah sibuk memainkan rambut Sungmin. Bibirnya lagi-lagi mengulas sebuah senyum kharismatik.

"Itu normal Seunghyun-ah..." ujar Junsu tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Seunghyun bingung. Ia melirik sepupunya sekilas, sebelum kembali mengusap keringat yang membasahi kening Sungmin.

"Sikap paranoidnya... Normal kalau Sungmin berpikiran kau akan membuangnya. Karena kasus yang sering terjadi memang seperti itu. Banyak majikan yang menjual mutannya atau paling tidak memaksa mutan mereka untuk menggugurkan kandungan saat mutan-mutan itu ketahuan hamil."

Seunghyun mendengus. Tidak semua majikan semenjijikkan itu kan? Menggunakan mutan hanya untuk dijadikan boneka seks.

"Kulihat dia mutan kucing." Junsu menunjuk cuping telinga Sungmin. "Untuk kasus mutan kucing, masa kehamilannya akan lebih sulit. Induk kucing cenderung lebih waspada dan protektif. Jangan kaget kalau anak kalian sudah lahir nanti, Sungmin tidak ingin sekamar denganmu lagi. Atau kalau ia ingin berpindah-pindah kamar, sering-sering saja konsultasi denganku..."

"Hng." Seunghyun hanya berdengung, matanya masih lekat memandangi Sungmin. "Apa kehamilan ini berbahaya untuknya?"

"Hmmm..." Junsu bergumam sebentar, menyusun kata-kata yang sekiranya tidak akan menyinggung Seunghyun. "Sedikit berbahaya sebenarnya. Apalagi usianya masih sangat belia. Berapa umurnya"

Seunghyun tidak menjawabnya. Ia memutar bola matanya, berpikir keras dan mengingat-ingat. Ia sendiri tidak tahu berapa usia Sungmin, lain kali biar ia tanyakan pada Woohyuk. Tapi kali ini, Seunghyun hanya menjawab asal, "Enam belas."

"Ah... Seperti dugaanku. Aku malah menyangka bocah ini masih empat belas." Junsu berdecak sembari memegangi dagu. "Masa kehamilan mutan berlangsung lebih cepat. Untuk kucing mungkin sekitar 6 bulan. Tapi selama kau bisa mengurusnya, tidak apa-apa. Sungmin pasti bisa melaluinya. Datang saja padaku kalau ada masalah. Seunghyun-ah, jaga dia baik-baik."

Seunghyun berdecak. Dikecupnya sekilas bibir Sungmin.

"Aku tahu, tidak usah kau beri tahu pun aku sudah menjaganya dengan baik."

Junsu tersenyum puas. "Dan Seunghyun-ah..."

"Hng?"

"Tolong batasi ronde making love kalian."

Seunghyun mendelik, marah. "Yah, hyung!"

.

oOoOoOo

.

TING! TONG!

Sungmin terkesiap, berhenti mengirisi tomat dan segera berpaling ke arah datangnya suara.

TING! TONG!

Bel apartemen berdenting lagi. Kini membuat Sungmin benar-benar harus menghentikan pekerjaannya dan tergopoh-gopoh menuju pintu depan.

Sungmin melambatkan langkahnya tatkala ia mengingat pesan majikannya untuk tidak bergerak sembrono. 3 bulan berlalu sejak saat ia terbangun dan menemukan sang majikan begitu bahagia menerima keadaanya. Master bahkan semakin bersikap lembut padanya dari hari ke hari. Menuruti semua keinginannya dan Sungmin semakin bahagia saja tinggal di tempat ini.

Melewati usia 4 bulan, perutnya sudah tumbuh sebesar ini. Dan 2 bulan lagi, kitty lucu akan segera lahir. Master bahkan sudah menyiapkan beberapa nama cantik untuk kitten mereka kelak. Semua nama untuk kitty perempuan. Tidak tahu kenapa masternya begitu yakin kalau bayi mereka kelak memang bergender perempuan.

Sungmin tersipu malu. Entah kenapa merasa senang dengan sikap ngotot masternya itu.

Mutan belia itu tersenyum dan mengusap perutnya dengan sayang. Lalu tanpa memeriksa lewat intercom, ia membuka pintu depan. Tidak merasa curiga sama sekali tatkala dilihatnya seorang pria bertubuh tegap berdiri di depan pintu. Setelan jas coklat dan dandanan yang rapi membuat orang itu sedikit mirip dengan teman-teman master.

"Y-ya? Apa tuan mencari master Seunghyun? Master Seunghyun belum pulang..." sahut Sungmin dengan suara pelan.

Namun orang itu bergeming, tetap berdiri di sana sembari melirik-lirik ke dalam. Dengan wajah serius orang itu berkata, "Saya harus memberikan sesuatu dan menyampaikan hal penting secara langsung. Bolehkah saya menunggu di dalam?"

"Uhm." Sungmin terdiam, mutan itu menggigit bibir dengan gelisah. Tidak yakin untuk mengizinkan orang ini masuk tapi juga takut untuk menolak.

Melihat keraguan Sungmin, orang itu tersadar dan terkekeh pelan. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menunjukkan sebuah kartu, tanda pengenal bertuliskan 'Choi Dongwoo. Choi Group Corp.' yang tentu tidak bisa dibaca oleh Sungmin karena mutan itu benar-benar buta aksara. Namun mutan itu mendelik saat ia melihat lambang di ujung kartu. Lambang yang sangat familiar tercetak di beberapa barang yang ada di apartemen majikannya. Lambang yang sering ada dibalik dasi dan kemeja master Seunghyun. Lambang berbentuk spiral kecil dengan satu garis melintas di tengahnya. Lambang keluarga Choi.

"Bolehkah saya masuk?"

"Uhng." Sungmin terkejut. Mutan itu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk-angguk dengan terpaksa. Masih sedikit ragu namun entah kenapa tangannya bergerak begitu saja, membukakan pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

Tanpa dipersilahkan lagi, orang itu melangkah masuk dan langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sungmin yang merasa canggung berdiri jauh-jauh darinya sebelum bertanya, "T-tuan ingin minum apa?"

Orang itu tersenyum. "Kopi panas, bisa?"

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk gugup dan segera berbalik, melesat menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Meninggalkan tamu misteriusnya tanpa pengawasan sama sekali. Tanpa menyadari saat sosok itu menyeringai lebar begitu Sungmin menghilang di ruangan lain.

Dongwoo, orang yang sesungguhnya bukan anggota Choi Group itu melirik kesana-kemari. Mengawasi seluruh benda yang ada di ruang tamu apartemen mewah ini sebelum matanya bertemu dengan segelas susu di atas meja. Susu itu masih penuh, belum terminum sama sekali. Dan saat Dongwoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tubuh gelas...

Ia menyeringai lagi.

Susunya masih hangat.

Dengan gesit, Dongwoo meraih ponsel dan sebungkus kecil serbuk yang disimpannya di saku kemeja. Untuk mempersingkat waktu, ia buru-buru mendial nomor di ponselnya dan membuka bungkus itu dengan ujung kukunya yang runcing. Sedikit waspada, Dongwoo mengawasi pintu dapur, berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau mutan cantik itu muncul dari sana.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Bos..."

"Oh, Dongwoo-ah. Kau sudah sampai di apartemen bocah sial itu?"

"Sudah, Bos. Dan kau benar. Seunghyun memang tinggal dengan seekor mutan. Sedang hamil—" Dongwoo menyeringai, ia menjilati bibirnya saat wajah cantik mutan itu kembali terbayang dalam benaknya. "—dan mutan ini memang cantik sekali..."

"Sudah sejauh mana aksimu?"

Dongwoo menuangkan serbuk itu ke dalam gelas susu, ia memasukkan kembali bungkusnya ke dalam saku. Lalu diaduknya serbuk yang terambang itu dengan telunjuk.

"Pertunjukan baru akan dimulai."

"Bagus. Hahaha, selamat menikmati Dongwoo-ah. Jalankan tugasmu seperti yang kita rencanakan."

"Laksanakan!"

Flip!

Dongwoo mengulum jemarinya hingga bersih, bersamaan dengan Sungmin yang muncul membawa nampan kecil berisi kopi panas yang masih mengepul. Dongwoo memperhatikan dengan seringai, saat mutan cantik itu perlahan meletakkan cangkir kopi ke atas meja. Mutan ini bergerak dengan hati-hati, memegangi perutnya dengan gestur melindungi sebelum ikut duduk di sofa yang lain. Di posisi yang menyudut sejauh-jauhnya dari Dongwoo.

Sikap waspada dan samar ketakutan yang tampak di wajah itu, justru membuat Dongwoo semakin tidak sabar.

Keduanya tidak saling bicara. Sungmin tidak mungkin mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada orang asing, terlebih yang tampak menakutkan dan terus-terusan memandanginya seperti ini. Sembari balik memandangi tamunya dengan was-was, Sungmin meraih gelas susunya. Ia membuatnya tadi dan belum sempat meminumnya sama sekali. Sebelum susu itu dingin, ia harus menghabiskannya. Sungmin mendekatkan bibir gelas itu ke mulutnya, meski matanya lekat mengawasi tamu misterius ini. Dan karena mata tajam itu balas memandangnya lebih dalam, Sungmin menunduk gugup, menelan habis isi gelas itu dalam satu tegukan tanpa jeda hingga ia tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Hum! Pelan-pelan Minnie!" suara khawatir tamu itu terdengar begitu dekat. Sungmin mendengarnya, dan tentu saja merasa janggal saat orang asing memanggilnya dengan sebutan akrab itu. Namun mutan itu sibuk terbatuk-batuk. Refleks matanya terpejam saat tiba-tiba nyeri menghantam kepalanya.

"Aaah..." rintihnya sembari memegangi kening. Rasanya begitu pusing. Sungmin membuka matanya dan sempat tidak fokus, segalanya tampak buram. Sosok samar merunduk di depannya. Namun Sungmin sudah tidak sempat memikirkannya, terlebih saat pusing di kepalanya berganti dengan rasa yang jauh lebih menyakitkan. Panas. Panas melanda sekujur tubuhnya. Sungmin merintih-rintih merasa seolah tubuhnya tengah terbakar api.

"Aaah, panaaas..."

"Sssssh, Sungmin-ah..." suara itu berbisik lagi. Kali ini terasa semakin dekat. Sungmin merintih dan menangis, panas itu semakin menyiksanya. Membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar mengerat-ngerat kerah piyamanya, berusaha menanggalkan benda itu dari tubuhnya. Mencoba mencari kesejukan namun panas itu semakin lama terasa semakin membara.

"Sssh, biar kubantu menanggalkannya, Minnie..."

Sungmin tersentak, rasanya sulit berpikir lurus, setengah tidak sadar namun ia yakin seseorang membantunya menanggalkan pakaian. Dengan takut, Sungmin membuka matanya.

Wajah asing menyambutnya, membuat mutan itu terkesiap dan refleks memberontak. Sungmin menggerung tidak suka, berusaha melawan rasa panas dan sentuhan orang ini secara bersamaan. Namun sesaat, Sungmin berhenti bergerak. Napasnya memberat dan dadanya naik-turun dengan lemah. Wajah itu memudar dan dengan aneh kembali terbentuk, kini menjadi raut seseorang yang begitu familiar.

"M-master?" bisik Sungmin melirih, kali ini tidak melawan sama sekali saat sosok berwajah master itu melepas kancing piyamanya satu persatu.

"Ya, aku mastermu, Sungmin-ah..."

"P-panas masterahh..." Sungmin menggeliat, secara naluri bergerak maju, mencari perlindungan dari sosok yang tampak seperti majikannya.

"Sssh, be patient baby, master's gonna make it go away..." bisik Dongwoo seduktif sebelum dengan ganas, disambarnya bibir Sungmin dengan sebuah pagutan panas. Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu menyeringai, saat Sungmin perlahan membalas ciumannya dan semakin lama mutan itu bergerak makin tidak sabar.

Dipapahnya tubuh Sungmin untuk berbaring di atas sofa, dan Dongwoo memagut bibir itu lagi. Memulai sebuah persetubuhan panas, ciuman yang saling berbalas, dan cumbuan di seluruh bagian mulus tubuh Sungmin yang tercapai oleh bibirnya. Dongwoo menciptakan suasana panas di ruang depan apartemen Choi Seunghyun, menunggu dan menunggu sembari menikmati sajian mutan terindah ini, hingga suara 'klek' terdengar dari arah pintu.

.

oOoOoOo

tebeseeeeeeh! 

oOoOoOo

.


	10. Flashback Part 3

Seunghyun bersenandung. Ia melangkah masuk melewati meja resepsionis dengan senyum tegas di wajahnya. Suaranya memang tak merdu, tapi siapa yang peduli. Ia sedang bahagia hari ini. Abaikan saja fakta bahwa ini adalah kali pertama Seunghyun bernyanyi, setelah nyaris dua puluh tahun. Seunghyun sendiri tidak ingat kalau ia pernah bernyanyi semasa taman kanak-kanak, atau saat di gereja, atau saat orang-orang sibuk bernyanyi dan berbahagia di tengah pesta.

Tidak pernah sekalipun selama hidupnya, Seunghyun pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Dan sekali lagi, siapa yang peduli. Dengan luwesnya Seunghyun melangkah mengabaikan tatapan heran pelayan dan _cleaning service_ yang memang sudah tak asing lagi dengan sosoknya, mungkin dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa tuan muda yang selalu memasang tampang keras dan kening berkerut itu tiba-tiba tampak begitu ceria. Sialnya Seunghyun bahkan menganggap mereka tak ada, yang ada di depan matanya hanya sosok Sungmin. Sosok mungilnya di balik balutan piyama pink dengan ekor yang berkibas semangat, dan cuping berbulu yang lembut itu, lalu suara rengekan manjanya mengalun dari bibir plump yang seakan terus minta dicium. Oh, berhenti membayangkannya karena Seunghyun sendiri merasa tak tahan berfantasi di tengah jalan.

Seunghyun tersenyum sumringah sembari berucap _'78 floor'_ pada _microradio_, ia menunduk malu dan merasa bersyukur karena saat itu tidak ada orang lain di dalam _lift_. Ia bisa terkekeh dan tersenyum sepuasnya tanpa khawatir seseorang akan menganggapnya gila.

Sekarang yang terpenting bagi Seunghyun hanya Sungmin-nya…

Kekasih manisnya yang tengah mengandung dan setia menunggu kepulangannya.

Dengan sekotak _strawberry cheesecake_ di tangan kiri dan plastik besar berisi cemilan ringan di tangan kanan, Seunghyun melenggang keluar dari _lift_. Membawa belanjaan sebanyak ini ditambah lagi dengan tas kerjanya, jujur Seunghyun merasa direpotkan. Namun Sungmin menyukainya, dan Seunghyun merasa rela jika harus direpotkan seribu kali lipat lagi hanya dengan imbalan senyum manis Sungmin.

Seunghyun mendengus. Mencibir dirinya sendiri. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi Seunghyun yang manis seperti ini. Kalau hyung-hyungnya tahu, ia pasti akan jadi bahan ejekan. Hah.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Dongwoo memagut bibir itu lagi. Memulai sebuah persetubuhan panas, ciuman yang saling berbalas, dan cumbuan di seluruh bagian mulus tubuh Sungmin yang tercapai oleh bibirnya. Dongwoo menciptakan suasana panas di ruang depan apartemen Choi Seunghyun, menunggu dan menunggu sembari menikmati sajian mutan terindah ini, hingga suara 'klek' terdengar dari arah pintu.

"Sungmin-ah?"

'_Pertunjukan dimulai.'_

Dongwoo menyerigai begitu suara kantung plastik yang berat jatuh menghantam lantai, sepertinya benda-benda itu berserakan hingga menimbulkan suara deting dan krosak yang mengusik. Pekik kaget orang itu bahkan tidak membuat Dongwoo menghentikan pekerjaannya, ia justru makin memagut bibir Sungmin dengan penuh napsu. Suara desah lembut terus meluncur dari bibir bengkak Sungmin, mutan itu bahkan memejamkan matanya dan sesekali membusungkan dada, mencari sumber kenikmatan yang sejak tadi mengulum bibir dan menjejaki kulit sensitif lehernya. Kesadarannya bahkan sudah melayang entah kemana. Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok ketiga yang berdiri mematung di bibir pintu.

"S-Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin bahkan tidak mendengarnya, namun Dongwoo mendongak dan berpaling. Lalu matanya mendelik dan mulutnya menganga, berpura-pura kaget dengan kehadiran Seunghyun di apartemen mewah ini.

"W-wah, sepertinya mastermu sudah pulang sayang. Kalau begitu aku juga harus pulang, Minnie-ah." Dongwoo beranjak dan segera membenahi kemejanya, sebisa mungkin menunjukkan wajah tampannya saat ia menjilati bawah bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak. Sungmin sempat menggapai-gapai, kebingungan mencari sosok yang tiba-tiba hilang dari atas tubuhnya. Dongwoo yang menyadarinya makin menyeringai merasa menang. Sebelum berdiri Dongwoo sempat mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas, membuat mutan belia itu makin linglung dan beringsut duduk sembari memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Bye, Sungmin-ah. Kalau ingin sesuatu, telpon saja aku dan kita bisa bertemu di tempat biasa." Dongwoo mengerling ke arah Seunghyun yang masih mematung, semakin merasa senang melihat wajah pucat dan mata merah yang membulat shock itu. Oh, ia harus menceritakan hal ini pada boss dan boss pasti akan memberi bonus lebih untuknya. Dongwoo bisa membayangkan betapa hal ini sangat mengejutkan tuan muda Choi Seunghyun hingga tangan kekarnya gemetar hebat. Meski entah kenapa semakin lama pemandangan wajah yang memerah itu mulai membuat Dongwoo khawatir. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Dongwoo melangkah gesit, bermaksud keluar melewati ambang pintu yang tertutupi oleh tubuh kekar Seunghyun. Namun sayang sekali, tidak sekarang atau selamanya ia bisa keluar dari tempat ini dalam keadaan hidup.

"Mau kemana kau, bangsat?" Seunghyun mendesis, matanya yang semerah darah berkilat tajam. Ia menggenggam kuat lengan Dongwoo hingga pria itu meringis kesakitan. Meski berkali-kali Dongwoo memberontak dan menarik bahunya agar terbebas, namun tenaga Seunghyun benar-benar membuatnya tercekat.

"Lepaskan aku, sial. Kalau memang sudah tidak bisa memuaskan mutanmu lagi, berikan saja dia padaku." ejek Dongwoo sembari tertawa senang, meski jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa takut. Tidak sedikitpun Seunghyun bergeming, namun genggaman tangan pemuda itu begitu kuat hingga Dongwoo tidak bisa membebaskan diri. Padahal mereka memiliki tubuh yang sama kekarnya, dan hal itu membuat Dongwoo panik hingga tanpa pikir panjang ia melayangkan tinjunya.

CRACK!

Belum sempat bogem itu mendarat di wajahnya, Seunghyun bergerak lebih cepat. Ia meraih _welcome box_ yang tertempel di dinding, menariknya, dan menghantamkannya ke arah kepala Dongwoo hingga benda itu retak menjadi dua.

"AAARGGH!" pekik Dongwoo kesakitan dan terhuyung-huyung mundur sembari memegangi kepalanya yang terluka parah. Darah mengucur deras hingga membasahi leher dan kemeja gelapnya. Dongwoo mengerjap dan menggeleng lemah. Butuh beberapa saat untuk kembali fokus namun tentu saja, Seunghyun tidak akan memberikan kesempatan untuknya bahkan hanya untuk menarik napas.

CLIK.

Seunghyun mengacungkan revolver kecil dengan tangan kirinya, tepat mengarah ke kepala Dongwoo. Tanpa menunggu hingga lelaki itu mendongak, Seunghyun menarik pelatuknya dan—

DARR!

Sungmin tersentak, suara tembakan barusan seakan menyumbang separuh kesadarannya kembali. Ia menggeleng berkali-kali, bayangan di hadapannya tampak sedikit buram. Namun lama-kelamaan, Sungmin mampu menangkap dua sosok yang berdiri dan terbaring di atas lantai.

"M-master?" panggil Sungmin lirih sembari memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Mutan remaja itu berkedip, dua kali, sebelum ia menyadari sosok yang terbaring di lantai sudah mati bersimba darah.

"M-master! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin tercekat, matanya membulat _shock_. Jelas sekali ia melihat Seunghyun menggenggam pistol di tangannya.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seunghyun terkekeh hambar, pistol itu merosot dari tangannya dan jatuh menghantam lantai. Ia berbalik, memandang Sungmin dengan mata nanar. Wajah itu ketakutan, Seunghyun tahu tapi ia tidak akan tertipu lagi. "Kenapa? Kau sedih karena kekasih gelapmu mati?" bisik Seunghyun lembut sembari mengusap pipi Sungmin.

Mutan itu gemetaran, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ekspresi dan tingkahnya makin meyakinkan Seunghyun kalau Sungmin memang terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Berapa kali mereka bercinta di sofa ini? Apa mereka pernah menggunakan kamarnya? Hanya membayangkannya saja, bara api seakan meyala dalam hati Seunghyun.

"Berani sekali kau mengkhianati aku, Sungmin-ah?" lirih Seunghyun saat ia meraup tubuh Sungmin ke dalam satu pelukan. "Berani sekali..." lirihnya lagi. Airmatanya mengalir, membasahi piyama Sungmin.

Sungmin tercekat, kebingungan mendengar tuduhan Seunghyun. Semakin bingung lagi melihat seongok mayat tergeletak bersama mereka di ruangan ini. "M-master, tapi aku— aku—"

"AKU APA?!" seru Seunghyun murka. Wajahnya memerah, matanya memerah. Dijambaknya rambut Sungmin hingga mutan itu memekik kesakitan. "KAU BERJANJI UNTUK TIDAK MENINGGALKANKU, JALANG! TAPI KAU MENGINGKARI JANJIMU!"

"M-master aku tidak—"

"DIAM!"

BUGH!

Seunghyun benar-benar membuat Sungmin bungkam, dengan meninju pinggir bibir mutan itu. Sungmin meringis dan beringsut ketakutan, berusaha kabur. Satu giginya terlepas, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku, Sungmin-ah. Kau akan hidup di dalam nerakaku, bersamaku." bisik Seunghyun sembari menyeret Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya. Suara teriakan mutan itu teredam, begitu pintu kamar tertutup. Namun sesaat kemudian, suara gemuruh dan teriakan bercampur. Mengusik keheningan malam.

.

oOoOoOo

.

"_Bangun, Sungmin!"_

Sungmin tersentak dan segera terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Mutan itu bernapas tersengal, tubuhnya menggigil dan airmatanya menggenang di pelupuk mata, masih bisa membayangkan dengan jelas bagaimana master menyakitinya. Tapi itu hanya mimpi buruk. Sungmin tertawa meski airmatanya mengalir. Syukurlah itu hanya mimpi buruk. Sesaat, Sungmin merasa dunianya kembali dan ia harus menjalankan rutinitasnya di pagi hari. Tapi sesuatu menarik perhatiannya begitu ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Sungmin meringis dan meremas pinggangnya, bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit. Pemuda itu juga memandang bingung pakaian yang ia kenakan pagi itu. Piyama berkaki dan berlengan panjang favoritnya kini koyak tidak berbentuk. Meski masih terpasang, pakaian itu dengan jelas memperlihatkan kedua paha dan bahunya.

"A-ah!" Sungmin memekik saat tanpa sengaja ia menepuk pahanya, begitu ia mengangkat tangan, darah menempel di bagian telapaknya. Dengan panik, Sungmin menyusuri sepanjang paha dan kakinya, makin terkejut setiap kali ia menemukan goresan luka dan memar. Memar, memar, memar, begitu banyak hingga Sungmin meringis ketakutan, merasa kulit putih kakinya sudah tertutupi oleh warna memar.

"A-apa ini?" lirih Sungmin yang kini memeriksa kedua lengannya dan menemukan hal yang sama. Memar. Apa yang terjadi? Sungmin memutar kepalanya dengan panik, baru menyadari suasana kamar yang berantakan seperti baru saja dilanda topan. Dengan tangan gemetar, Sungmin memeluk perut buncitnya, airmatanya menetes lagi saat _kitten _bergerak lemah dari dalam sana.

Mimpi buruknya seakan terulang, kali ini terasa begitu nyata. Sungmin membungkam mulut untuk menahan tangis, ia ingin Masternya sekarang. Sungmin menggigil di dalam kamar sembari memeluk perutnya, terus membisikkan kata _'Master'_ berkali-kali dengan suara lirih. Hingga Seunghyun menghambur masuk dan berdiri di hadapannya, namun... ada sesuatu yang aneh dari wajah master.

"Bangun, sial!"

Sungmin tersentak. Bukan hanya membentak, master juga menarik lengannya dan menyeretnya keluar kamar. Sungmin meringis, master meremas memar di pergelangan tangannya dan tampak tidak peduli kalaupun Sungmin merintih kesakitan.

Perut Sungmin bahkan hampir menghantam lantai saat Seunghyun mendorongnya dengan kasar, beruntung Sungmin dengan refleks memutar tubuhnya hingga pinggulnya yang menghantam lantai lebih dulu.

"A-ah!" Sungmin mengerang kesakitan, perut hingga bawah pinggulnya sesaat terasa keram. Mutan itu menunduk dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat darah merembes dari bawah celananya. "M-master?"

Seunghyun menarik tubuh dingin Dongwoo dan menyumpalnya masuk ke dalam sebuah koper besar. Berkali-kali ia harus menekan atas koper agar benda itu menutup, namun tubuh kaku Dongwoo semakin menyulitkannya. Seunghyun dengan terpaksa mematahkan kaki dan tangan mayat itu lalu kembali merekatkan resleting koper. Wajah datarnya tidak mengatakan apapun, seakan mayat yang baru saja dimasukkannya ke dalam koper tidak lebih dari seongok sampah. "Bersihkan semuanya, saat aku kembali aku ingin ruangan ini sudah rapi." perintah Seunghyun sembari menyeret koper besar itu dan menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

Sungmin tertegun, matanya terus mengikuti langkah Seunghyun hingga tubuh masternya menghilang. Sedikit yang tersisa dalam ingatannya. Master memang menembak seseorang semalam, setelah itu entah kenapa master mengamuk dan menyakitinya.

Sungmin mendelik. Mutan itu baru menyadarinya. Yang ia rasakan bukan mimpi buruk. Semalam master memang benar-benar melukainya, memukul dan menampar, memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tubuhnya dan membuat Sungmin merasa dekat dengan kematian.

"H-hiks." Sungmin menunduk, berkedip lemah dan bulir-bulir airmatanya meleleh. Kenapa master berbuat seperti itu? Sungmin merasa perlu untuk bertanya, namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa takut. Apa master mengalami masalah besar?

Dalam kebingungannya, Sungmin hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. Mutan itu mulai membersihkan ruang tamu dari darahnya sendiri yang berceceran di bawah kaki. Namun tubuhnya terlalu lemah, Sungmin tidak kuasa untuk berdiri. Pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai semakin membuat mutan itu takut bergerak kemanapun. Sungmin memutuskan untuk menunggu master Seunghyun saja, mungkin setelah ini emosi master akan sedikit mereda dan master akan menolongnya berdiri dari sana. Namun begitu Seunghyun kembali, ekspresi datarnya tidak beranjak dari wajah yang biasanya lembut menghadapi Sungmin.

Sungmin nyaris-nyaris tidak mengenali majikannya. Terlebih saat sesuatu menghantam wajahnya. Itu tangan master, master baru saja menamparnya. Lagi.

"KENAPA BELUM DIBERSIHKAN, KUCING SIAL!"

"K-kakiku, master." Sungmin berbisik manja, menarik celana panjang Seunghyun berharap master akan segera memeluk dan menggendongnya. Namun Seunghyun justru menghempas tubuhnya kasar, kaki besar itu juga menendang perut Sungmin hingga mutan itu bersimpuh di atas hamparan kaca-kaca tajam.

"Kenapa? Kakimu sakit?" desis Seunghyun sinis, dengan sengaja menginjak telapak tangan Sungmin. "Biar kutambah di tanganmu juga! Kau pikir siapa dirimu, hah!"

"M-master—" Sungmin memekik, pecahan kaca di bawah telapak tangannya berderik menggores kulitnya. Mutan itu merintih melihat pecahan kaca menusuk tangannya hingga menembus daging, darah merah merembes dari sana. "A-aaah! M-master, kenapa?" ratap Sungmin setengah terisak, ia mendongak memandangi majikannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Melihat wajah itu, Seunghyun mendengus lagi. Merasakan perih menggores hatinya. Apakah semudah itu orang lain mengkhianatinya? Padahal Seunghyun sudah mengorbankan banyak hal, mengubah sikap dan menahan emosinya, tapi bocah berwajah polos ini sama menjijikannya seperti Goo Hara.

"Jangan menatapku dengan mata itu. Kau ingin diperlakukan seperti peliharaan? Aku akan mengabulkannya!" seru Seunghyun sebelum berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mengacak-acak isi lemari, sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau perbuatannya semakin memperburuk keadaan kamar. Begitu menemukan benda yang dicarinya, Seunghyun menyeringai dan beranjak kembali ke depan.

"A-apa itu master?" bisik Sungmin ketakutan. Master tengah memegang benda serupa bandana di tangan kanannya, namun setelah melihat lebih dekat. Sungmin baru menyadari kalau benda itu adalah collar, dengan rantai panjang dan pinggiran keras. "M-master! A-aku tidak mau! M-master!" Sungmin memberontak, panik. Namun tenaga Seunghyun lebih dari cukup untuk memaksa dan menekan pemberontakannya, Seunghyun bahkan tidak segan-segan mencekik Sungmin saat ia memasangkan collar itu ke leher mutannya.

"Kau memang hewan peliharaan, hiduplah sebagai hewan peliharaanku."

Sungmin tersedak dan liur menetes dari bibirnya, sekujur tubuhnya menggigil. Mengerat collar di lehernya yang begitu ketat dan mencekik. "M-masthh—"

"BERHENTI MENGIBA, PELACUR!" Seunghyun sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia tidak tahan melihat sikap inosen Sungmin dan suaranya yang begitu mengiba. Dengan kasar, Seunghyun menarik rantai yang menyambung di collar Sungmin, menyeret tubuh lemah mutannya menuju ruang tengah.

"M-masth!" Sungmin tercekat, suaranya tertahan oleh collar saat Seunghyun menariknya kasar. Sungmin tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk melindungi lehernya, akhirnya mutan itu membiarkan lehernya tercekik, karena ia harus menggunakan dua tangannya untuk melindungi _kitten_.

"Kucing nakal harus dirantai seperti anjing. Kau pantas mendapatkan ini, jalang." cecar Seunghyun sembari mengikatkan rantai itu ke kenop pintu dapur lalu menggemboknya.

"Dengan begini, kau tidak akan bisa meninggalkan aku." bisik Seunghyun pilu. Ia menunduk lagi, ekspresinya berubah jijik saat dilihatnya Sungmin tersungkur di lantai, bernapas tersendat sembari memeluk perutnya yang buncit.

Semakin lama memandangi perut Sungmin, emosi Seunghyun semakin meluap. Ia berjongkok di hadapan mutannya, sebelah tangannya meremas perut Sungmin hingga mutan itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Ini bukan anakku, kan? Berani sekali kau menipuku!"

"AAAAAAAH!" Sungmin memekik, tubuhnya melengkung. Secara spontan ia mendorong tangan Seunghyun, berusaha melepas cengkraman itu namun Seunghyun yang murka justru menekan perut buncitnya dengan kuat.

"JAWAB AKU JALANG!" Seunghyun meraung, begitu emosi hingga ia harus melampiaskannya. Dengan melempar lima bogem kuat berturut-turut tepat di wajah Sungmin. Seunghyun bernapas tenang dan baru menyadarinya saat Sungmin sudah jatuh pingsan. Wajah cantik itu berubah— Seunghyun nyaris tidak mengenalinya. Memar dan bengkak bercampur dengan darah. Seunghyun nyaris muntah begitu menyadari perbuatannya. Dadanya menyesak. Seunghyun berbalik, keluar dari apartemen dan membanting pintu kuat-kuat. Berlari tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi.

.

oOoOoOo

.

**2 Weeks Later.**

Sungmin memandangi bekas luka yang mulai mengering di sekujur pinggangnya. Luka yang baru saja didapatnya minggu lalu dari sabetan tali pinggang master. Membayangkan hal itu, dua bulir airmatanya jatuh. Mutan itu bahkan tidak mampu bersandar, karena sekujur punggungnya terasa sakit. Dan lagi, kalau dinding apartemen sampai kotor oleh noda darahnya, master pasti akan lebih marah lagi.

Sejak tragedi penembakan malam itu, master selalu bersikap aneh. Sungmin menyadarinya, mungkin master merasa bersalah karena membunuh orang. Atau mungkin master menyangka kalau ia akan membongkar tentang masalah pembunuhan itu. Lalu master mulai melampiaskan seluruh kekesalan dengan memukulinya. Sungmin ingin mengerti, namun sikap kasar master perlahan membangun rasa paranoid berlebih di hati Sungmin. Dan hal itu selalu terbukti, karena master pasti akan menyakitinya saat Sungmin melakukan kesalahan. Kesalahan apapun.

Berkali-kali master menendang perutnya, menyulut puntung rokok di sekujur tubuhnya, atau memaksa memasukkan sesuatu yang besar ke dalam tubuhnya. Sungmin nyaris melupakan seperti apa Master Seunghyun yang ia sayangi dulu. Seperti apa lembutnya tangan dan manisnya ucapan master yang selalu bisa menenangkan kegalauannya. Sekarang, master yang dilihatnya lebih menyerupai monster. Sungmin selalu ingin menghindar dan tidak mau bertatap mata dengan masternya, namun rantai yang mengikat lehernya membuatnya tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana.

Sungmin tersedak, airmatanya meleleh lagi tiap kali mengingat betapa menyakitkannya tangan master saat tengah melampiaskan amarah. Tidak, kitten bahkan tidak pernah bergerak lagi sejak saat master merantainya di pintu dapur. Sungmin mengusap perutnya berkali-kali, berbisik dan berbicara, tapi nihil. Kitten sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

KRIEEET!

Sungmin tersentak, refleks mundur ketakutan saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Entah sejak malam keberapa, master selalu pulang tengah malam. Tubuhnya berbau aneh dan wajahnya merah. Setiap malam pula master akan berteriak-teriak padanya, memaki-maki dan menuding segala hal yang membuat Sungmin semakin bingung.

'_Kau selingkuh!'_

'_Bayi itu bukan milikku!'_

'_Menjeritlah, jalang!'_

Sungmin menutup telinganya dan terisak pelan. Ia ingin menghalau semua tudingan yang bergema itu, namun suara bentakan membuatnya terpaksa menurunkan tangan.

"Sungmin-ah!"

"Y-ya, master?" Sungmin buru-buru mengusap airmatanya sebelum mendongak, merapatkan kakinya ke belakang saat master Seunghyun berdiri begitu dekat di hadapannya.

"Buatkan kopi panas untukku. Cepat." perintah Seunghyun yang kemudian membanting tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, menahan rintihan saat ia berpegang ke dinding untuk berdiri. Diliriknya Seunghyun yang terus mengeram sembari membolak-balik berkas. Bau alkohol menyeruak. Master mabuk lagi, dan moodnya juga tidak dalam keadaan baik. Karena itu sebisa mungkin Sungmin membuat kopi dengan gesit, agar master tidak semakin marah. Meski untuk bergerak pun Sungmin sedikit kesulitan, perutnya terasa kelu, terkadang mulas menjalar di seluruh bagian perutnya dan Sungmin mulai berpikir buruk tentang keadaan kitten. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengeluh, suara rintih sakitnya saja bisa membangkitkan emosi master.

Sungmin bergerak dengan hati-hati, agar suara gemercing rantai kakinya tidak terdengar terlalu rusuh. Namun apa daya, pergelangan kakinya yang bengkak terkadang membuat Sungmin merasa gatal dan menggaruknya hingga berdarah. Sekarang, ia selalu jalan terpincang dan bunyi rantai itu terdengar makin berisik.

Sungmin melenguh tanpa suara, nyeri di kakinya kambuh lagi. Sesekali ia menunduk untuk memeriksa pergelangan kakinya, dan meringis saat melihat darah mengalir dari sana. Mungkin kakinya sudah membusuk sekarang, memikirkannya saja membuat Sungmin ingin muntah dan meraung. Mutan itu menahan napas, kehilangan konsentrasi saat tanpa sengaja ia menyiduk sesendok garam dan mengaduknya ke dalam kopi.

"Kopi master..." bisik Sungmin takut-takut sembari meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja, sudut meja yang berada sejauh-jauhnya dari Seunghyun.

Seunghyun hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun, matanya masih lekat memandangi lembar-lembar berkas pekerjaannya. Ia meraih cangkir kopi itu dan hanya melirik Sungmin yang masih berdiri kaku di ujung meja. Ia memang sengaja tidak memerintahkan apapun, dan mutan itu juga tidak bergerak, seakan begitu patuh menunggu izinnya untuk pergi.

Seunghyun tersenyum dalam hati, merasa senang karena Sungmin begitu patuh padanya. Mungkin ia perlu memberikan hadiah untuk mutannya, setelah sekian lama. Seunghyun mulai merencanakan hal-hal kecil untuk Sungmin. Namun saat ia meneguk kopi dan cairan itu masuk ke mulutnya, wajah Seunghyun berubah merah padam. Seunghyun menyemburkan kopi asin itu dan melotot ke arah Sungmin.

PRANG!

Sungmin tersentak kaget saat Seunghyun tiba-tiba membanting cangkir kopi itu. Ia menunduk ketakutan, tidak berani menatap sepasang mata merah Seunghyun yang memandangnya tajam.

"KAU MAU MERACUNIKU LAGI!"

Sungmin berjengit. Matanya bergerak-gerik panik. "A-aku—"

Seunghyun tidak memberi kesempatan pada Sungmin. Ia menyeret mutan itu ke dapur, mengabaikan rintih kesakitan mutan itu dan dengan kasarnya menghempas tubuh Sungmin hingga menghantam _kitchenset_.

Sungmin mengerang, perutnya menghantam lantai dan kali ini ia tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menghindarnya. Kakinya bahkan mati rasa. Wajah mutan itu memucat, terlebih saat dilihatnya Seunghyun mengambil sebuah gelas besar, memasukkan sesendok kopi dan setoples garam ke dalamnya, lalu menuang air mendidih hingga penuh dan mengaduknya rata.

"Dulu kau pernah melakukan ini, kau ingin membunuhku, huh?" tuding Seunghyun dengan nada jijik. Ia berjongkok, menyeringai sinis saat Sungmin memberontak panik.

Apapun yang bisa dilakukannya, Sungmin berusaha menghindar. Menendang, memukul, menggeleng, bahkan menangis. Namun master menginjak kedua kakinya dan menyikut dadanya, kekuatan tangannya tidak bisa melawan master sama sekali.

"M-master, maaf! M-maaf! Minnie tidak sengaja!" pinta Sungmin mengiba, suara isakannya makin bergema. Master menekan pipinya, memaksanya membuka mulut. Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng, makin panik. Namun harapannya sia-sia.

"Minum ini dan rasakan sendiri, kucing jalang." umpat Seunghyun sembari menuangkan kopi mendidih itu ke dalam mulut mutannya. Memaksa Sungmin menelan tiap tetesnya dengan susah payah.

Tubuh Sungmin mengejang, matanya membelalak, kedua tangan dan kakinya menegang. Cairan panas itu terasa membakar mulut dan tenggorokannya. Hanya sesaat, Sungmin merasakan sakit luar biasa itu, setelahnya tidak ada perasaan apapun kecuali kelu.

Seunghyun terkekeh senang. Setiap kali cairan panas itu tertahan di mulut, Seunghyun akan mengatup mulut Sungmin dan memaksa mutan itu menelannya. Bahkan tak jarang cairan itu masuk ke lubang hidung Sungmin, membuat mutan itu tersedak dan makin gemetaran. Sampai semua kopi asin yang mendidih itu lenyap ke dalam mulut Sungmin, Seunghyun baru merasa puas dan berdiri. Dilemparnya gelas besar itu ke wastafel.

"Kau rasakan itu? Enak kan?" kekeh Seunghyun yang tengah membersihkan tangannya dari lengketnya kopi. Seunghyun mengelap tangannya dengan tisu, sebelum berbalik menghadap Sungmin. Ia sudah berniat akan menyeret Sungmin ke kamar dan melanjutkan hukumannya. Namun pemandangan yang menyambut Seunghyun membuat pemuda itu tercekat. Tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Tubuh Sungmin menyentak dan mengejang kecil, sebelum akhirnya menegang. Bibir hingga kedua pipinya melepuh. Darah mengalir dari hidung dan mulutnya. Kedua matanya mendelik kosong.

Seunghyun melangkah dengan kaki gemetar. Ia bersimpuh di sisi tubuh Sungmin.

"S-Sungmin-ah?" lirihnya pedih. Seunghyun merengkuh tubuh kaku Sungmin dan memeluknya erat di dada. Berkali-kali ia menampar wajah mutannya, namun Sungmin hanya bergeming. Hal itu justru membuat darah mengalir makin deras dari lubang hidung Sungmin.

"S-Sungmin-ah!" pekik Seunghyun panik. "MINNIE!"

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Bayinya sudah diangkat."

Seunghyun hanya bergeming. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia duduk di sisi ranjang pasien, menunduk penuh sesal dan menolak melepaskan tangan Sungmin.

"Bayinya sudah mati sejak lima hari yang lalu. Karena tidak segera diangkat, kupikir itu yang mempengaruhi fisiknya." Junsu ikut menghela napas. Sesungguhnya merasa terkejut sekaligus penasaran. Saat mengoperasi Sungmin, ia menemukan puluhan luka memar dan sisa-sisa luka yang sudah mengering. Pergelangan kakinya nyaris membusuk, Junsu bersyukur ia masih memiliki waktu untuk menolong sebelah kaki mutan itu. Membersihkan infeksinya dan melilitkan perban. Belum lagi luka bakar di dagu, pipi, dan bibirnya. Ia bahkan menemukan sisa-sisa tanda pelecehan seksual, juga luka internal yang cukup serius. Tapi sepertinya itu hal yang sensitif dan terlarang untuk dipertanyakan. Karena itu Junsu menahan dirinya. Ia bisa menduga-duga akar permasalahan mutan kecil ini. Bukan sekali dua kali Junsu menemukan mutan yang tubuhnya hancur dan nyaris mati. Tapi entah kenapa, baru kali ini Junsu merasa tergerak untuk peduli lebih dalam.

"Dia harus rawat inap, sepuluh atau dua belas hari lagi. Aku ingin memantaunya hingga pulih—"

"Tidak."

Junsu mendongak, keningnya mengerut mendengar penolakan Seunghyun.

"Aku ingin Minnie pulang hari ini. Kami akan pindah ke rumah lamaku, disana aku akan menyewa dokter dan perawat. Aku tidak ingin Minnie merasa tidak nyaman kalau harus berlama-lama tinggal di rumah sakit." lirih Seunghyun sembari mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin.

"Tapi, Seunghyunni—"

"Kami akan berkemas hari ini, aku sudah menyuruh orang-orangku untuk membawa seluruh barang Sungmin. Sore ini aku sendiri yang akan membawanya pulang."

Junsu tidak bisa protes lagi. Karena ia sendiri tidak memiliki hak apapun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." ujarnya sedikit kecewa. "Satu hal lagi Seunghyunnie."

Seunghyun menolak untuk melepas pandangannya dari wajah pucat Sungmin. "Hm?"

"Kerongkongannya dan pita suaranya terluka parah. Selama beberapa waktu, Sungmin akan kesulitan bernapas. Tapi sepertinya, Sungmin akan mengalami bisu permanen."

Seunghyun mendelik mendengarnya, tapi dengan cepat ia menutupi emosinya. "Apa tidak ada cara untuk mengobatinya?"

Junsu menghela napas dan terdiam sesaat. "Mmm, mungkin terapi."_ Tapi aku tidak yakin karena gejala traumanya jauh lebih parah daripada luka fisik. _Junsu menambahkan dalam hati. Ia menatap tubuh kurus Sungmin dengan prihatin. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, hal apa yang membuat Seunghyun berubah secepat ini. Terakhir kali, mereka masih tampak seperti pasangan pedofil yang bahagia. Namun sekarang, Junsu mengakuinya. Ia merasa iba pada mutan belia ini.

"Emmhh—"

Seunghyun tersentak kaget saat Sungmin tiba-tiba menggeliat. Ia tersenyum senang dan segera mengecup kening Sungmin. Mutan itu mengerjap, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan terang lingkungannya. Dalam hati Sungmin merasa janggal, sesuatu melilit leher dan separuh wajahnya.

"Minnie-ah, hei?" Seunghyun berbisik lembut, bermaksud menyambut Sungmin yang baru saja bangun dengan cara semanis mungkin. Namun bukan sesuai harapannya, begitu mata Sungmin terbuka dan menyadari siapa yang duduk di sisinya, mutan itu berjengit dan mulai menangis histeris. Sungmin memberontak ketakutan namun Seunghyun menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Junsu ikut panik karena perban yang menutupi pipi dan hidung Sungmin mulai merembeskan darah.

"Minnie!" Junsu dan Seunghyun sama-sama berseru saat pemberontakan Sungmin makin meliar dan menggiring mutan belia itu hingga ke pinggir ranjang. Sungmin nyaris saja terjatuh ke lantai kalau Seunghyun tidak segera menahan tangannya dan Junsu yang sigap berlari menahan punggungnya.

Dengan terpaksa, Junsu menyuntikkan obat penenang yang sukses membuat Sungmin berhenti memberontak. Tapi Junsu tidak bisa berpaling, jelas sekali ia melihat ketakutan di mata Sungmin. Dan bagaimana tubuh itu gemetar saat Seunghyun memeluk dan mengecupi wajahnya. Junsu sungguh-sungguh ingin terlibat, tapi Seunghyun sudah mengusirnya lebih dulu.

"Hyung, aku ingin berdua saja dengan Minnie."

Junsu menghela napas, menatap Sungmin iba namun mau tidak mau, meski masih merasa tidak rela, Junsu melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Minnie-ah... dengar." Seunghyun membingkai wajah Sungmin dan menatapnya lekat. Mengabaikan perasaan aneh dalam dadanya dan menganggap ketakutan di wajah Sungmin sebagai bentuk _shock _biasa. "Aku minta maaf ne. Kau kehilangan kittenmu."

Sungmin tersedak. Airmatanya meleleh, lalu mengalir makin deras. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk memberontak, Sungmin hanya bisa mengangkat tangan dan meremas perutnya dengan lemah.

"Sshh! Tenang baby, kita akan buat kitten yang baru. Sssh! Jangan menangis." Bisik Seunghyun sembari tersenyum, diperluknya Sungmin erat-erat. Merasa bahagia karena bayi yang menurutnya bukan miliknya itu sudah tersingkir. Kini hanya ada dirinya juga Sungmin, dan mutan cantiknya tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Hidup baru mereka akan dimulai, di rumah yang baru.

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Jangan lepaskan tanganku, ne!" seru Seunghyun dari balik kerah mantelnya yang tebal. Salju turun tepat di malam natal, dan entah mendapat ide dari mana, Seunghyun mengajak Sungmin berjalan-jalan keluar. Tepat saat jalanan kota Seoul sedang ramai-ramainya. Seunghyun dan Sungmin terhimpit di tengah ramainya orang-orang di stasiun kereta.

Seunghyun memimpin perjalanan, dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya, begitu bahagia. Namun berbeda dengan Sungmin, separuh wajah Sungmin yang masih tertutupi perban semakin tersembunyi saja di balik kerah mantel. Topi gatsby berwarna coklat bertetengger di atas kepalanya, nyaris menyerupai milik Seunghyun yang hanya berbeda ukuran. Kalau tidak melihat collar yang tersembunyi di balik kerah mantel Sungmin, mungkin semua orang akan menyangka mereka sebagai pasangan muda. Seunghyun pasti merasa senang-senang saja dengan pendapat itu. Namun tidak dengan Sungmin, sejak tadi ia ingin melepaskan tangan Seunghyun, namun master menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Rasanya Sungmin ingin memojok ke sudut gelap, menyingkir dari orang-orang yang sejak tadi menyentuh tubuhnya lalu menangis sendirian.

Sungmin mengerjap, mata itu tidak menyampaikan apapun, selain ketakutan. Mutan itu berjengit kaget setiap kali bahu orang lain bertabrakan dengan bahunya.

Setelah mencapai jalanan yang sedikit lenggang, master membiarkan Sungmin berjalan sendiri. Dan Sungmin dengan senang hati segera memberi jarak di antara mereka. Meski mutan itu melangkah dengan kepala tertunduk, memperhatikan langkah orang lain agar tidak bertabrakan dengan langkahnya sendiri. Dan tanpa sadar, Sungmin melangkah terlalu pinggir dan perlahan terpisah dari langkah sang majikan. Sungmin terlalu fokus dengan langkah kakinya, saat tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dari depan.

"Aduh!" Sungmin juga terkejut, namun tentu saja suaranya tidak mampu keluar. "Kemana matamu! Jangan jalan dengan menunduk!" bentak orang itu.

Sungmin menunduk ketakutan, sekarang ia selalu menggigil setiap kali mendengar suara bentakan. Dengan terburu-buru Sungmin memutar langkahnya ke arah lain, mencari jalan yang lebih lenggang dan sepi dari orang-orang. Namun lagi-lagi, seperti sebuah kesialan, Sungmin menabrak orang lain. Kali ini lebih keras hingga Sungmin tersungkur jatuh di tanah.

Sungmin mengerang, lagi-lagi ia menabrak orang lain. Mutan itu meringkuk memeluk lututnya dan menggigil ketakutan. Bersiap menerima cacian atau makian. Namun bukan kata-kata kasar yang diterimanya, sebuah tangan terulur di depan wajah Sungmin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara itu terucap lembut. Awalnya Sungmin tidak ingin mengangkat wajah, namun melihat tangan besar yang lembut itu, ada sedikit keberanian muncul dalam hatinya.

Sungmin benar-benar mendongak, membayangkan bogem keras menghantam wajahnya. Namun tidak, seseorang yang berdiri di depannya mengawasi Sungmin dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala. Orang ini berwajah tampan, tubuhnya jangkung, dan wajahnya bodoh. Entah kenapa baru kali ini Sungmin merasa tidak takut pada seseorang setelah berbulan-bulan ia memilih berteman dengan kegelapan.

"Cih, kakimu terluka." umpat pemuda jangkung itu tanpa maksud buruk sama sekali. Nada bicaranya memang seperti itu, namun tampaknya sang lawan bicara menangkap pesan dengan cara lain.

Sungmin tersedak. Matanya berkaca-kaca lagi, suara bentakan ini tidak menakutinya. Tapi justru menyakiti hatinya. Sungmin mulai menangis terisak, membuat pemuda jangkung tadi membungkuk ke arahnya dengan panik.

"H-hiks."

"Y-yah! Jangan menangis! Aish!" pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya, makin merusak tatanan rambut ikalnya yang sudah berantakan. Menabrak seorang bocah yang separuh wajahnya diperban, siapa juga yang mau! Tapi bukan berarti ia akan lari dari tanggung jawab. Hanya saja, ia tidak berbakat menghibur orang yang menangis.

"Y-yah! C-cup! Cup!" ujarnya canggung sembari menepuk bahu Sungmin. "Ayo masuk ke kafeku, akan kuobati kakimu. Jangan menangis, ne?" pemuda itu menggiring Sungmin masuk, ke balik pintu yang tepat berada di sisi mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin mengizinkan kakinya melangkah untuk mengikuti seseorang. Isak tangisnya masih tersisa, namun genggaman tangan hangat dan lembut pemuda jangkung ini membuat Sungmin menggigit bibir dan ingin tangisnya segera reda.

"Duduk disini, kuambilkan perban untukmu."

Sungmin menatap sosok itu dalam diam. Saat pemuda itu berteriak mengumpat dan memanggil seseorang, entah kenapa Sungmin ingin tertawa. Namun pipi dan hidungnya masih terasa sakit. Jadi Sungmin hanya bisa memandanginya dari jauh.

"Sial, sudah kubilang tidak perlu buka di malam natal! Tidak seorangpun pelanggan datang, Yesung-hyung!" pemuda itu berteriak dari balik pintu karyawan. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, ingin mengintip saat tiba-tiba pemuda itu keluar lagi membawa kotak obat-obatan.

"Haha, maaf ya. Jangan kapok datang kesini. Kami buka setiap hari kecuali hari libur." Ujarnya setengah promosi.

Sungmin memperhatikan dengan lekat, saat tangan itu bergerak lembut, membersihkan darah dan luka di pergelangan kakinya lalu mulai melilitkan perban. Sementara orang itu terus berceloteh mempromosikan seluruh produk di toko ini, Sungmin bernapas tersengal. Airmatanya membuncah. Tidak, Sungmin tidak menangis karena rasa sakit. Tapi sesuatu di dalam hatinya... Terasa begitu membuncah. Rasanya lama sekali, ia tidak merasakan usapan tangan yang tulus seperti itu. Sungmin terisak sendiri dan akhirnya menyadarkan pemuda jangkung itu.

"W-wha? Kenapa menangis lagi? Apa perbannya terlalu kencang? Ini masih terasa sakit?" tanya pemuda itu panik. Sungmin tidak bisa menjawabnya, bahkan untuk menggelengpun ia tidak ingat. Airmatanya jatuh dan membasahi perban wajahnya.

"Yah! Jangan menangis! Kubuatkan minuman ya? Tapi kau tidak boleh menangis lagi, oke?"

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya, ingin mencegah kepergian pemuda itu namun sosok itu bergerak cepat. Menghilang selama beberapa saat lalu kembali dengan satu nampan berisi cangkir yang mengepul. Sungmin nyaris memekik, mengingat memori kelamnya bersama master Seunghyun. Namun senyum canggung di wajah pria jangkung itu sedikit banyak membuat hatinya terasa hangat.

"Ini hot chocolate ala master chef, selalu sukses menenangkan hati yang galau. Jangan menangis kalau kau ketagihan, oke!"

Sungmin tersenyum dengan matanya. Lalu untuk pertama kalinya juga, tangannya bergerak membentuk sebuah isyarat. Sungmin mengusap perban yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya lalu memperagakan bentuk sedotan dan berpura-pura meminum hot chocolate itu.

Pemuda jangkung itu awalnya melongo, kini mengerti dan segera menepuk kepalanya. "Ya ampun. Aku tidak sadar." Bisiknya pelan. "Lalu harus bagaimana?"

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya lagi, menunjuk hot chocolate lalu memperagakan seakan ia tengah memegang dua benda di kedua tangannya. Sebelah kiri gelas, dan sebelah kanan entah apa itu. Namun saat Sungmin berpura-pura menumpahkan gelasnya ke benda di tangan kanan. Pemuda itu menjentikkan jari, sepenuhnya menangkap pesan nonverbal Sungmin.

"Tentu, aku akan membungkuskan satu untukmu. Dan spesial hari ini, gratis!" ujar pemuda itu lagi-lagi berbalik. Namun sebelum ia menghilang lagi di balik pintu, suara lain berteriak menginterupsi, membuat Sungmin terperangah dan melamun dalam imajinasinya sendiri.

"_Kyuhyun-ah! Cepat bereskan kursi, kita akan tutup sejam lagi."_

Pemuda jangkung itu berdecak kesal, namun alih-alih menjawab patuh. "Yayayayayaya. Cerewet."

Sungmin memandangi tubuh pemuda jangkung yang lagi-lagi menghilang di balik pintu karyawan. Lalu mutan itu memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir begitu lama sebelum mendengungkan, "Kyuhhh—" dengan samar-samar.

Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun. Sungmin akan mengingat nama itu.

.

oOoOoOo

tebeseeeeh!

oOoOoOo

.


	11. Flashback Part 4

"_Kyuhyun-ah! Cepat bereskan kursi, kita akan tutup sejam lagi."_

Pemuda jangkung itu berdecak kesal, namun alih-alih menjawab patuh. "Yayayayayaya. Cerewet."

Sungmin memandangi tubuh pemuda jangkung yang lagi-lagi menghilang di balik pintu karyawan. Lalu mutan itu memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir begitu lama sebelum mendengungkan, "Kyuhhh—" dengan samar-samar.

_Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun_. Ia akan mengingat nama itu.

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**Kitty-Kitty Baby Chapter 11**

**Miinalee**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

Mungkin kalau Seunghyun tidak melintas di depan pintu kafe, Sungmin masih akan tenggelam dalam angan-angannya sendiri. Menunggu sosok Kyuhyun keluar lagi untuk memberinya sekotak _hot chocolate_.

"Sungmin-ah? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Kukira kau hilang dan tersesat!" Seunghyun mendesah kesal, tapi di satu sisi ia juga merasa lega karena berhasil menemukan mutannya kembali. Ia begitu panik saat menyadari Sungmin sudah tidak ada di sisinya lagi, dan nyaris frustasi saat berkeliling kota, mencoba menemukan Sungmin dengan berputar arah menyusuri jalan yang mereka lalui tadi.

Dan disini, ia menemukan Sungmin. Berdiri terbengong-bengong di dalam kafe minimalis tanpa seorangpun pengunjung kecuali mereka berdua.

"Sungmin-ah!" bentak Seunghyun sengit saat dilihatnya sang mutan justru mematung.

Sungmin berjengit kaget, matanya mendelik begitu sosok Seunghyun berdiri tegap di belakangnya. Dengan tergagap, ia mencoba untuk berbicara, namun tentu saja tidak ada suara yang keluar. Sesekali matanya berpendar dan melirik kemana-mana, namun Seunghyun menyadarinya... Mutan ini terus saja mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pintu berlabel 'Hanya Karyawan'.

Dengan penuh curiga, Seunghyun melirik mutannya. Kedua tangannya tersimpang di depan dada. "Sedang apa kau disini?" selidik Seunghyun sembari memperhatikan ekspresi mata Sungmin yang tampak menegang. Mutan itu melirik pintu karyawan sekali lagi, sebelum menatap Seunghyun penuh rasa takut. Seakan menimbang-nimbang, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar kafe. Seunghyun pasti akan mengikutinya keluar dan masalah akan selesai. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkah satu meter, lonceng pintu karyawan berbunyi dan Kyuhyun keluar dengan seporsi coklat panas yang sudah rapi dibungkus di dalam kotak.

"Oke, ini _hot chocolate _anti galau-mu."

Sungmin membeku.

Dan Seunghyun tentu saja menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

"Yah, ini hot chocolatemu." Seakan tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Seunghyun, Kyuhyun langsung saja melangkah mendekati Sungmin. Sosok itu berdiri berbalik menghadap pintu, Kyuhyun harus menepuk pundaknya untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Tapi ia tidak tahu, kalau tepukan ramahnya yang mendarat di bahu itu membuat dua orang lain di dalam ruangan ini menegang. "Cepat diminum sebelum dingin, ya!"

Seunghyun mendelik, urat-urat di sekitar pelipisnya bermunculan. Ia tengah mencerna kejadian barusan lewat sudut pandangnya sendiri, mengingat saat Sungmin mengkhianatinya untuk pertama kali. Seunghyun mendapatkan kesimpulannya, kesimpulan yang dirangkainya sendiri di dalam hatinya yang sudah penuh dengan luapan emosi.

"Oh, jadi kau mengulanginya lagi, Sungmin-ah?" bisik Seunghyun sembari terkekeh tidak percaya, kilat matanya berubah kelam. Tubuh Sungmin menegang dan mutan itu menolak untuk berbalik, hal itu justru semakin membuat Seunghyun yakin kalau mutannya memang 'bersalah'.

"Menyingkir dari mutanku." Seunghyun menarik bahu Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya dengan kasar. Pemuda bertubuh kurus itu nyaris terhuyung-huyung karena tidak memperkirakan tindakan barusan, bungkusan hot chocolate ditangannya juga terjatuh dan tumpah ruah mengotori lantai.

Kyuhyun mendelik. Jelas-jelas merasa kesal. Itu bingkisan gratis dari toko ini! Ia nyaris saja berteriak menuntut ganti rugi, tapi suaranya tercekat saat disaksikannya pemuda asing bertubuh tinggi itu menampar 'calon-pelanggan-baru'nya. Kuat sekali, Kyuhyun sampai meringis saat mendengar suaranya dan melihat tubuh ringkih itu terbanting duduk ke atas lantai. Kalau saja tidak ada perban yang melilit separuh wajahnya, pemuda itu pasti sudah berteriak kesakitan!

"H-hei! Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Hei!" entah mendapat bisikan darimana, Kyuhyun merasa perlu membela calon pelanggan barunya. Tapi orang itu seperti kesetanan, ia terus menampar dan berteriak. Yang paling mengenaskan, sosok teraniaya itu tidak melawan sama sekali, bahkan suara rintih kesakitannya tidak terdengar sedikitpun! Tudung jaket yang dikenakannya tersikap saat ia mati-matian berusaha melindungi diri, dan saat itu Kyuhyun melihatnya.

Dua pasang cuping kucing berwarna gelap yang menyembul dari rambutnya yang hitam. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak sempat berpikir lagi.

"YAH!" Seakan refleks, Kyuhyun menarik bahu orang itu sekuat tenaga. Usahanya sukses, Seunghyun terjengkang ke belakang dan sosok teraniaya di bawah tubuhnya sudah terbebas. Tapi satu yang tidak berhasil, Kyuhyun tahu hal itu tidak akan menyurutkan amarah orang gila ini. Apa yang dilakukannya justru membuat Seunghyun mengerang makin marah.

"MENJAUH DARI MUTANKU!" seru Sunghyun murka saat Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh –menolong— Sungmin bangun. Namun kali ini pemuda itu lebih siaga, ia berhasil mengelak sebelum Seunghyun sanggup melakukan apa-apa. Tapi tentu saja Seunghyun tidak mau kalah, ia menarik bahu kiri Sungmin saat lengan kanan mutannya dijagal oleh Kyuhyun.

"LEPASKAN DIA BODOH!"

"DIA MUTANKU, ENYAH SEBELUM KUBUNUH KAU!"

"KAU MENYAKITINYA!"

Keduanya saling berebut, menjagal bahu Sungmin di sisi masing-masing sembari berteriak satu sama lain. Setiap kali Seunghyun bermaksud menyerangnya, Kyuhyun dengan lihainya mengelak. Namun ia tidak mampu mengelak saat tangan Seunghyun justru melayang ke arah Sungmin. Dengan sengaja memukul tengkuk kirinya hingga mutan itu tersungkur ke arah Kyuhyun yang dengan panik buru-buru menangkapnya.

Sungmin memekik, tanpa suara. Kedua tangannya gemetar. Ia terbatuk dan melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, ia tahu kalau perbannya berdarah _lagi_.

"Kembalikan mutanku sialan."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya, ekspresinya berubah dingin. Rahangnya menegang. Ditatapnya sosok itu dengan penuh kebencian. Ia memang bukan orang baik, Kyuhyun sadar akan hal itu. Tapi melihat seseorang menganiaya pihak tidak berdaya tepat di depan wajahnya sendiri... Kyuhyun merasa tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Sebelum Seunghyun sempat menarik tangan Sungmin lagi, tubuh Kyuhyun seakan bergerak sendiri. Berdiri kukuh dan tanpa segan melempar satu bogem keras tepat mengenai wajah Seunghyun yang sejak tadi hanya mendelik ke arah Sungmin.

Suara pekik kesakitan Seunghyun yang mengawalinya. Hingga keduanya bergumul, saling melempar bogem dan jerit murka. Sungmin gemetar di tempatnya bersimpuh, tidak berani melerai saat bibirnya sendiri terasa sakit luar biasa. Basah perban itu sudah terasa hingga ke dagunya. Lukanya pasti brdarah lagi. Dan di tengah kerusuhan ini, kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Keributan itu tentu saja mengundang karyawan lainnya, suara lonceng pintu terdengar berkali-kali. Empat orang pemuda yang tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke ruang depan segera mendelik, terkejut bukan main.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kyuhyun-ah hentikan!" seorang pria dewasa segera masuk ke tengah pergumulan itu dan berjuang melerai keduanya. Ia memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dan berusaha menariknya mundur. Sedang dua pemuda lain berjuang menarik Seunghyun yang memberontak secara membabi-buta. Satu pemuda berperawakan mungil tidak berani mendekat sama sekali, wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia hanya berani menyaksikan dari pintu karyawan sembari mengerat spatula di tangannya.

"Lepas, Kyuhyun-ah! Sudah! Sudah!" lerai pria itu sembari berusaha menghentikan Kyuhyun yang masih berjuang menggapai kepala lawannya. Di pihak lain, Seunghyun juga tidak mau kalah. Kalau saja yang menahannya bukan dua orang, ia pasti sudah bisa mematahkan hidung pemuda laknat itu!

Setelah melalui puluhan umpatan dan jeritan, keduanya berhasil dilerai. Seunghyun masih belum lelah untuk memaki, ia terus meneriakkan "_Jangan sentuh mutanku!_" dan "_Kubunuh kau, bajingan!_", membuat karyawan lain mengerutkan kening dan melirik Kyuhyun dengan heran.

"Kau berkelahi di dalam toko. Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ah?" pria itu menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam, berusaha bertanya dengan sabar saat ia tahu jelas– Kyuhyun masih sangat marah. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kyuhyun sebrutal ini. Sepupunya ini belum pernah terlibat perkelahian setelah kasusnya saat di Sekolah Dasar dulu. Dan sekarang... Ia tidak mau melirik keadaan tokonya, saat sudut matanya saja sudah menangkap kursi-kursi bergelimang di atas lantai.

"Dia berani mengganggu pasanganku!" Seunghyun tidak bisa menahan seruannya. Dengan mata mendelik merah, ditunjuknya wajah Kyuhyun. Menuding sejadi-jadinya. "Kau berselingkuh dengan mutanku, kan!"

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan kata terakhir itu. Semua lebih terfokus menangkap kata 'selingkuh' yang terselip di dalam kalimat Seunghyun. Seluruh mata di ruangan itu juga ikut beralih pada sosok yang tengah memeluk kedua kakinya dengan gemetaran. Separuh wajahnya di perban, tidak ada yang menyadari cuping hitam yang tertunduk jatuh dan tersamar oleh helai-helai kelam rambutnya.

"K-kau mengganggu kekasih orang, Kyuhyun-ah?" sosok yang tadi hanya berdiri di sisi pintu kini bersuara, ia berdiri dekat-dekat dengan pria dewasa yang menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak!"

"Lalu ada apa ini?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tadi aku tidak sengaja menabraknya, jadi kuajak masuk saja." Kyuhyun terus menatap Seunghyun dengan penuh dendam. Dengan kasar, ia menghapus darah yang mengotori sudut bibirnya. Lalu Kyuhyun melirik sosok 'pelanggannya' yang masih menegang ketakutan, seketika itu emosinya meluap lagi. "TAPI ORANG GILA INI MENGANIAYA DIA, HYUNG! Kita harus melaporkannya ke polisi, lihat saja perbannya berdarah-darah!" seru Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk-nunjuk perban wajah Sungmin.

Mutan itu menunduk ketakutan saat ia sadar seluruh mata kembali menatap lekat ke arahnya. Mata tajam Seunghyun juga tidak kunjung beralih darinya, meski Sungmin tidak menyadari kalau sorot mata majikannya mulai melembut.

"Tunggu apa lagi, cepat telpon polisi!" Kyuhyun masih menggebu-gebu. Menatap kakak sepupunya, Yesung, dengan menuntut.

"Hush, Kyuhyun-ah!" Yesung berdesis, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tenang. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, ingin menuntut lagi namun pertanyaan itu begitu menginterupsi.

"Kau baru menemuinya?"

Suara Seunghyun pelan. Begitu lirih. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Sungmin. Seakan tidak mengingat keributan macam apa yang baru saja diciptakannya di tempat ini, Seunghyun hanya menatap sendu ke arah mutannya. Ia ingin segera meraih Sungmin, memeluknya, membawanya pulang.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Kyuhyun seakan merasa tidak ada gunanya menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu. "Kau harus dipenjara, bangsat!"

Kyuhyun berdiri lagi, sayang kedua tangan Yesung kini mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Ditambah dengan Ryeowook di sisi kanannya.

"Dia mutanku, aku berhak melakukan apapun padanya. Selama ia tidak mati."

Semua terpekur mendengar kalimat itu. Mereka melirik makin menyelidik ke arah Sungmin, begitu mereka menangkap dua cuping berbulu yang sedikit menyembul, keempatnya semakin terdiam tidak berani ikut campur.

Seunghyun bangun. Seakan tidak menganggap eksistensi lain di dalam ruangan itu, ia meraih tubuh Sungmin dan membimbingnya untuk berdiri. Begitu hati-hati.

Yesung segera meremas bahu Kyuhyun saat adik sepupunya itu kembali menegang. Orang itu tengah mengusap wajah korbannya, menelisik sesuatu namun tetap saja! Kyuhyun tetap mencurigai seluruh gerak-geriknya!

"Apakah sakit, Sungmin-ah? Kita ke dokter saja, ne?" Seunghyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin, memeriksa perban wajah mutannya dan mengusap kening pucat itu dengan sayang. Sungmin menggigil di bawah sentuhannya, tapi Seunghyun mengabaikan sorot penolakan itu dan segera merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun melenguh kecewa.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Kita tidak boleh ikut campur."

"Tapi dia menganiaya pemuda itu!"

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Aku minta maaf atas semua kekacauan ini." Seunghyun memasang ekspresi penuh sesalnya. Namun begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun, sorotnya berubah tajam. Ia tengah mengingat seluk beluk raut itu. Kalau suatu saat mereka bertemu lagi, ia tidak akan segan-segan membunuh pemuda ini.

Yesung mengangguk-angguk, baru akan membuka mulut saat tiba-tiba secarik kertas disodorkan di depan wajahnya.

"Ini biaya ganti ruginya."

Yesung menerimanya tentu saja. Dan ia tidak protes sedikitpun melihat nominal yang tertulis di sana.

Kyuhyun masih tidak rela. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat kakak sepupunya pun tidak mau memberikan dukungan. Ia mendesah kuat-kuat saat Seunghyun merangkul Sungmin keluar dari cafe itu.

Segera setelah mereka berdua keluar, Sungmin berpaling lagi dan menangkap pemandangan karyawan-karyawan di toko itu sibuk membenahi kerusakan yang dibuat oleh majikannya. Ia masih berpaling untuk melirik sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah bersungut-sungut. Wajah yang manis itu...

Sungmin merasa ingin terus memandangnya. Namun rangkulan di bahunya membawanya menjauh. Hingga sosok-sosok di balik cermin toko itu tidak tampak lagi. Dan dari kejauhan, yang terlihat olehnya hanya lambang biji kopi dengan sayap yang terpajang megah di atas toko.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Minggu ini terasa sepi. Tentu saja, setelah Seunghyun membawanya tinggal ke 'rumah' aslinya di pinggiran kota Seoul. Sungmin merasa hidupnya semakin terasa hampa lagi. Rumah ini besar, penghuni di dalamnya hanya para pelayan dan penjaga yang ditugaskan untuk melayaninya. Ada juga seorang perawat yang bekerja sementara disini hingga Sungmin benar-benar pulih. Sedangkan Seunghyun lebih sering pergi dan pulang saat malam hari. Sungmin bukan tidak menyukainya, ia malah semakin senang kalau waktu bersama mereka semakin berkurang dari hari ke hari.

Seunghyun tidak pernah membahasnya lagi. Insiden perkelahian di kafe saat malam tahun baru kemarin seakan tidak pernah terjadi. Majikannya itu selalu bersikap manis, menanyakan keadaannya dan menawarkan bantuan. Entah Seunghyun merasa bersalah atau itu sekedar akal-akalannya saja. Tapi Sungmin tidak bisa memandangnya dengan cara yang sama seperti dulu. Baginya, sang majikan sudah berubah menjadi momok menyeramkan. Sesuatu yang harus ia takuti dan dijauhi. Ada trauma dalam yang menggores di memorinya. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha menghapusnya, wajah Seunghyun tidak akan berubah sama seperti sebelumnya.

Sungmin menghela napas, baru sadar kalau langkah membawanya masuk ke pintu dapur. Sepertinya ia berjalan sembari melamun, beruntung ia tidak menabrak atau tersandung sesuatu, mengingat kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Sudah bangun, Sungmin-ah?" suara lembut itu mengejutkan Sungmin. Mutan itu meringis melihat perawat pribadinya tengah berdiri di depan wastafel. Ia bermaksud tersenyum, namun karena nyeri di pipi dan perban yang menutupi wajahnya, senyum tulusnya berubah menjadi ringisan.

"Kau mau mandi? Aku bisa menemani." kata perawat itu sembari mengeringkan tangannya dengan kain.

Sungmin menggeleng panik mendengarnya. Dan perawat itu tersenyum dengan niat menggoda.

"Atau kau ingin menunggu Master Seunghyun yang memandikanmu?"

Sungmin menggeleng makin ketakutan.

"Hahaha. Aku hanya bercanda, Sungmin-ah. Kemari, biar kuganti perbanmu." diam-diam dalam hati, perawat itu merutuki dirinya sendiri saat ia tak sengaja bercanda dengan menyebut nama Seunghyun. Siapa yang tidak tahu? Majikan rumah ini punya penyakit tempramen yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Sebulan yang lalu, ia membawa pulang seekor mutan yang sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya lebam. Meski tuan muda itu memperlakukan Sungmin dengan manis, semua penghuni rumah ini sudah menyadarinya. Seunghyun lah penyebab seluruh luka dan trauma yang dialami mutan belia ini. Hal semacam ini sudah terjadi berulang kali, seluruh kekasih dan tunangan tuan muda selalu kabur meninggalkannya. Tidak tahan menghadapi sifat pemarahnya yang terkadang muncul tiba-tiba.

Tapi kali ini... Untuk seekor mutan peliharaan seperti Sungmin yang nyawanya sudah menjadi milik Seunghyun... Punya hak apa dia untuk kabur menyelamatkan diri?

"Duduk disini, sayang." Perawat itu menarik satu kursi dan menawarkan Sungmin untuk duduk disana. Sementara ia mengambil kotak obat yang baru saja diletakannya di atas _kitchen set_.

Sungmin beringsut menyeret langkah, ia bukan takut pada wanita ini. Ia hanya malas mengganti perbannya. Karena luka-lukanya sudah mengering dan nyaris pulih seutuhnya, Sungmin justru ketakutan kalau-kalau Seunghyun akan senang melihat wajahnya yang sudah pulih. Biar saja seperti ini. Ia suka saat wajahnya tertutup separuhnya, Seunghyun tidak punya alasan untuk memaksa menciumnya.

Tapi karena tidak ada keluhan yang mampu terucap, Sungmin sudah terlalu malas untuk memberontak dan membiarkan perawat itu berlutut di hadapannya.

Dulu, saat pertama kali bertemu wanita ini. Seragam putih dan dandanan rapi sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Sebuah tagname yang tak terbaca oleh Sungmin terpasang tepat di atas dadanya. Mungkin karena keningnya terlalu mengerut saat itu, sang perawat mengerti dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Hyorin', tepat seperti huruf yang tercetak di tagname itu. Karena sikap penyabar dan kelembutannya, Sungmin tidak keberatan saat Hyorin dipekerjakan untuk merawatnya.

Seragam putihnya yang selalu rapi juga selalu membuat Sungmin bertanya-tanya, apa wanita ini hanya akan bekerja sementara? Apakah setelah ia pulih, wanita ini akan berhenti bekerja? Kalau begitu itu adalah bencana! Sungmin merasa ia tidak mengenal siapa-siapa di rumah ini kecuali Hyorin. Bahkan Seunghyun pun sudah tak dikenalinya!

"Biar kulihat." Hyorin menarik perban itu perlahan-lahan, ia meriksa kulit di sekitar bibir Sungmin dengan hati-hati sebelum menanggalkan seluruhnya. Bibir mutan yang akhirnya tersikap itu rupanya tengah mengerucut. Entah bosan atau merasa kesal, tapi Hyorin justru geli melihatnya.

"Oh! Ini sudah kering, sebentar lagi juga akan sembuh. Kau tidak perlu menggunakan perban lagi. Pasti sesak, kan? Baiklah, biar kuberikan kapas dan plester saja untuk menutupi lukanya."

Tentu saja celoteh panjang lebar itu tidak mendapat respon. Tapi Hyorin tidak bosan-bosannya berbicara, karena hal itu rupanya selalu bisa membuat ruam muram di wajah Sungmin sirna untuk sementara.

"Tuan muda mau sesuatu? Hot chocolate seperti biasa?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Tidak bisa menarik bibirnya lebar-lebar saat kedua sisi sudut bibirnya terplester ketat.

Sejak malam itu, hot chocolate menjadi menu favoritnya. Meskipun Sungmin belum pernah mencoba seperti apa rasanya hot chocolate yang dibuat Kyuhyun malam itu.

Sudah nyaris tiga minggu berlalu saat Seunghyun menyeretnya dari sana...

Tapi bayangan tempat itu tidak pernah sirna. Sungmin tidak bisa melupakan kejadian di kafe malam itu. Ia tidak bisa melupakan wajah tampan pemuda itu. Suaranya yang berat dan senyumnya yang lucu. Kyuhyun. Memang tidak ada jejak lain yang bisa mengingatkan Sungmin pada pemuda itu. Selain wajahnya yang tampan, namanya 'Kyuhyun', dan sebuah biji kopi bersayap di atas tokonya.

"Tuan Seunghyun tidak akan pulang sampai tiga hari ke depan."

Kalimat itu segera mengalihkan lamunan Sungmin. Mata mutan itu membulat kaget.

_Tiga hari?_

"Kau bosan, kan? Kalau kau mau, kau boleh jalan-jalan. Kemanapun, asal jangan jauh-jauh."

Hyorin meletakkan secangkir hot chocolate itu di hadapan Sungmin, namun mutan itu bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali. Matanya yang berbinar tengah menerawang jauh. Membayangkan dirinya keluar dari rumah besar ini dan berkeliling di tengah kota berusaha mencari toko Kyuhyun. Ia harus mencarinya!

Sesaat, mata Sungmin semakin bersinar karena bahagia tapi semua khayalan manisnya segera sirna saat bayangan majikannya yang tengah mengamuk tiba-tiba menginterupsi dalam kepalanya.

_T-tapi? Tapi master?_

Sungmin memandang Hyorin dengan tatapan memelas, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"M-mmmh!" Ah! Ia nyaris mengucapkannya. Tapi kenapa sulit sekali? "Msssh!" Sungmin nyaris meledak dalam tangis, kalau saja Hyorin tidak tersenyum penuh pengertian dan buru-buru mengusap bahunya.

"Mastermu tidak akan marah, Sungmin-ah. Kau ingin jalan-jalan ne?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca, walau kali ini karena perasaan bahagia.

"Kalau sebentar, tentu saja boleh. Tuan Seunghyun sudah mengizinkannya bukan? Kau boleh minta sesuatu dan para bodyguard bisa mengantarmu."

Sungmin berusaha tersenyum selebar-lebarnya, namun Hyorin malah tertawa geli. Mungkin senyumnya tampak aneh. Sungmin merasa tersinggung.

"Tapi ingat, Sungmin-ah! Kau tidak boleh macam-macam. Jalan-jalan sebentar setelah itu langsung pulang, arraseo?"

Tentu saja Sungmin tidak akan menggeleng. Ya, adalah jawaban mutlaknya.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Dan di sinilah sekarang Sungmin berdiri, di tengah keramaian kota mengenakan jaket tebalnya. Dengan tudung berbulu menutupi kepala dan cuping kucingnya, sebuah tas mungil berwarna putih terselempang di bahunya berisi lembaran uang seratus ribu won yang diberikan Hyorin, ia melangkah penuh percaya diri.

Sungmin akan memulai petualangannya mencari kafe Kyuhyun!

Tapi ia tidak pergi sendiri, tentu saja.

Dua orang bodyguard mengawasi dari belakang. Tidak terlalu dekat karena Sungmin selalu tampak ketakutan kalau seseorang bermaksud menyentuhnya sedikit saja. Mereka selalu melangkah tergesa-gesa setiap kali Sungmin menghilang dari pandangan, tertutup oleh punggung-punggung orang yang berlalu-lalang. Mungkin ketakutan kehilangan jejak mutan majikannya, membuat pandangan mereka berubah makin tajam di balik lensa kacamata hitam. Tapi Sungmin juga risih pada eksistensi keduanya, ia selalu melirik-lirik kebelakang, mencari celah untuk kabur dari pengawasan mereka.

Dan kesempatan itu tiba juga, saat mereka melalui jalan yang penuh sesak oleh orang-orang. Tentu saja jalan ini ramai, pusat kota saat akhir pekan! Sungmin nyaris menangis saat ia terpaksa melesak di tengah keramaian orang-orang. Namun tekadnya yang kuat membuatnya mampu melalui semua itu, dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan imbalannya. Sungmin terbebas saat ia menyelinap masuk ke sebuah gang kecil yang sepi dan terhubung di sisi jalan kota. Tanpa berani menengok ke belakang lagi, ia langsung saja berlari menyusuri gang-gang itu. Meringis saat jalan yang gelap dan sempit terpaksa ia lalui, dari gang ke gang, dan lorong-lorong, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan ujung jalan yang membawanya ke tempat yang lebih terang.

Pinggiran jalan raya.

Sungmin memutar kepalanya. Pertama melirik ke belakang, mengawasi kalau-kalau pengawal berkacamata hitam itu berhasil mengejarnya. Setelah itu Sungmin melempar pandangan ke seluruh penjuru, berusaha mengenali tempat itu. Ia nyaris berlutut dan menangis, putus asa saat merasa dirinya tersesat di tempat antah berantah dan ia tidak tahu apa-apa! Hingga Sungmin berpaling ke sisi kanan, tepat di samping gang yang dilaluinya tadi. Sebuah tangga turun tampak usang.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Sungmin mendekatinya dan melirik ke bawah. Tangga itu tersambung ke bawah tanah, suara rusuh kereta terdengar dan mata Sungmin membulat karenanya.

Ia pernah melalui tempat ini dengan Seunghyun! Dengan semangat yang kembali pulih, Sungmin menatap lagi sekelilingnya, berusaha mengingat-ingat. Dan pada akhirnya Sungmin merutuk kesal. Ia hanya menunduk saat Seunghyun membawanya keluar malam itu. Dan ia benar-benar menyesal. Kalau saja ia tahu ingatannya sangat dibutuhkan saat ini...

Tapi...

Kalau tidak salah Seunghyun membawanya menyeberangi jalan raya begitu mereka turun dari kereta. Sungmin memandang lurus ke arah jalan yang terbentang di depannya. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia nekat menyebrangi jalan itu dan melangkah sesuai instingnya. Menyusuri pinggiran jalan sembari berhati-hati agar tidak ada orang yang menabraknya.

Sungmin mendongak, kekanan, kekiri. Menatap satu persatu logo setiap toko yang di laluinya. Namun logo kopi bersayap itu tidak kunjung terlihat! Padahal ia merasa sudah melangkah jauh sekali. Kakinya sakit, dan perutnya lapar. Lebih parahnya, hatinya nyeri. Ia sudah terlalu bersemangat akan melihat Kyuhyun lagi tapi seperti ditampar oleh kenyataan... Tidak menemukan toko Kyuhyun dan malah tersesat entah dimana!

Sungmin benar-benar menangis pada akhirnya. Ia terisak-isak di pinggir jalan. Pipinya merona merah dan matanya membengkak. Ia menatap kesana-kemari, semakin merasa ciut saat orang-orang melirik kearahnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Adik, kenapa menangis?" suara itu membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget dan menangis makin keras. Tapi suara bising kendaraan yang berlalu lalang berhasil menutupi jerit tangis Sungmin.

"Y-yah, kenapa menangis adik? Aku tidak menakutkan, kan? Coba lihat wajahku yang tampan, pasti kau merasa baikan!" karena panik, orang itu tidak sadar ia mengatakan apa. Tapi anak ini menangis makin keras saat ia menegurnya tadi! Apa kata rekan-rekannya kalau mereka melihat hal ini?

"Yah yah, cup cup. Coba lihat oppa, ya? Kenapa kau menangis sayang? Kau mau eskrim?" orang itu berjuang meredakan tangis Sungmin, dengan mengusap bahunya, membelai kepalanya, merayu, dan segala macam cara lainnya. Hingga akhirnya ia nekat mengangkat wajah yang tertunduk itu, namun wajah sembab itu tidak balas menatapnya. Seperti refleks, bocah itu membisu sembari menatap ke balik dinding kafe yang tembus pandang.

Mata Sungmin memang tidak balas memandang orang di hadapannya. Begitu wajahnya terangkat, satu sosok familiar tampak jelas dari balik kaca di hadapannya. Puluhan gadis-gadis berkerumun seperti semut tetap tidak mampu menutupi sosok jangkung yang tampak histeris sembari memegangi nampan. Wajah itu... Rambut itu... Suara teriakan yang familiar itu...

Itu.

Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membeku.

"Yah? Dik! Kau baik-baik saja?" lamunan Sungmin terpaksa terganggu saat tangan besar melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya. Tapi orang itu benar-benar takut! Tadi gadis kecil ini menangis histeris, sekarang dia malah terdiam seperti patung sembari memandang bisu ke dalam kafe. Apa yang sedang dipandanginya?

"Kau lihat apa?" Orang itu ikut berpaling melirik keadaan di dalam kafe, namun tidak ada keanehan apapun yang dilihatnya selain rutinitas yang biasa terjadi di tempat ini. "Hei, kau lihat apa?"

Sungmin mundur satu langkah. Ia sempat kaget namun begitu melihat senyum lembut di wajah orang ini... Ia tidak jadi kabur. Lagipula ia tidak mungkin pergi! Ia baru saja menemukan Kyuhyun! Dan orang ini mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Sebuah tag name terpasang di dadanya, tapi tentu saja Sungmin tidak bisa membacanya.

"Kau ingin masuk? Ayo biar kuantar." Orang itu merangkul bahu Sungmin, membuat sang mutan berjengit kaget dan buru-buru menampik tangannya.

Meski tampak terkejut, orang itu justru tertawa ringan menanggapi penolakan Sungmin. Sembari memasang wajah memelas dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, ia berujar, "Aku bukan orang jahat, aku berani bersumpah!"

Sungmin merengut. Nyaris tersenyum melihatnya. Suara cempreng yang dibuat-buat itu terdengar lucu, seperti kartun-kartun yang sering ditontonnya di TV.

"Kenapa kau menangis, hum?" melihat respon positif Sungmin dan tangis yang sudah benar-benar reda, pemuda itu kembali bertanya. Kali ini senyum manis bertetengger di wajahnya yang tampan. Ia sedikit merunduk, menyesuaikan tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang untuk menatap Sungmin dari dekat. _Hei, wajah ini manis juga!_

"Kenapa tidak menjawab, hum?"

Tentu saja Sungmin tidak bisa menjawabnya. Mutan itu hanya berkedip lugu.

"Astaga, kau manis sekali. Aurh!"geram pemuda itu gemas sembari mencubit pipi Sungmin. Namun tindakan itu menjadi kesalahan besar, karena mata Sungmin kembali berkaca-kaca lagi.

"E-eh? Kenapa menangis lagi? Aku minta maaf, maaf ya? Maaf, tidak akan kuulangi." Dengan panik, pemuda itu mengusap kepala Sungmin berusaha meredakan tangis yang sudah diujung tanduk. Namun bukan usapan tangan dan rayuannya yang berhasil meredakan tangis Sungmin. Begitu Sungmin kembali melirik ke dalam, wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah karena terus berteriak tampak begitu jelas. Cahaya terang matahari yang membias masuk ke dalam, semakin membuat wajah Kyuhyun bersinar. Begitu putih, dan tampan...

Sungmin tersenyum luluh, matanya sayu oleh pesona Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, pemuda sejawat Kyuhyun itu mengira bahwa dirinya lah yang sukses menenangkan gadis manis ini. Sembari bertolak pinggang dan tersenyum ramah, ia memandangi bocah di hadapannya saat tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah bandul kalung yang cukup besar tersikap dari balik jaket. Tanpa curiga sedikipun pada bentuk dan ukuran bandul itu, ia hanya membaca hangul cantik yang tertera di sana—

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin mendongak kaget. Dipandanginya pria tegap itu dengan mata mendelik. Sungguh, ia kaget sekali saat namanya disebut tadi! Dari mana orang ini tahu namanya?

"Oke, adik Sungmin. Kau mau es krim?" pria itu berbalik, kembali ke tempatnya semula. Ke sisi toko yang yang dibuka dengan pintu terpisah menjadi sebuah kedai eskrim. Tapi merasa tidak direspon sama sekali, pria itu kembali menoleh. Makin gemas saat dilihatnya Sungmin hanya melamun memandangi poster-poster eskrim di dalam kedai eskrim– milik bosnya.

"Tidak bawa uang ya? Baiklah, karena kau manis jadi kuberikan gratis."

Sungmin masih tidak menjawab, namun kali ini langkah membawanya mendekat. Ada sesuatu di balik suara itu yang membuatnya tertarik. Sama tertariknya seperti dulu namun Kyuhyun tetap nomor satu dalam hatinya. Sungmin terkikik kecil membayangkan imajinasi itu, dari sudut matanya ia berusaha mencuri-curi pandang. Kedai ini tersambung langsung ke bagian depan toko, tidak ada tirai atau pintu pemisah. Karena itu ia bisa langsung menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah kesulitan membawa banyak pesanan sedangkan puluhan wanita terus saja mengerubutinya.

Kyuhyun... tampan sekali. Andai saja wanita-wanita itu tidak menutupi pandangannya.

"Hei adik."

Sungmin terenyak. Satu cone eskrim tersodor di depan wajahnya. Dengan canggung, ia menerimanya. Warna pink yang berasap itu membuatnya terpikat, harum susu dan strawberry yang bercampur... Tanpa segan Sungmin langsung menjulurkan lidahnya, dan aroma yang baru saja tercium itu langsung leleh dalam mulutnya. Seakan refleks, Sungmin tersenyum manis. Matanya menyipit dan pipinya yang gembul terangkat tinggi. Sukses membuat sosok di hadapannya ikut membeku seperti eskrim.

"Ah-ahahahaha, kau manis sekali." Selorohnya sembari menggaruk tengkuk, berusaha tidak mencubit dua pipi pink yang menggoda itu. Meskipun dua buah plaster menempel di sudut-sudut bibirnya, senyum gadis kecil itu tetap tampak mempesona. Terlebih saat dengan seriusnya dia menikmati eskrim itu. "Bibirmu kenapa? Kau pasti jatuh ya? Anak manis jangan berlarian di jalan, ne! Itu berbahaya"

Sungmin tersinggung mendengarnya. Tapi ia diam saja.

"Oh, ya. Namaku Max, Max yang tampan. Kau harus mengingatnya atau lain kali tidak ada eskrim gratis lagi, oke adik manis?"

"Mmm~" Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi. Padahal baru saja ia bermaksud mengucapkan kata 'Max'. Tapi hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau tidak mau bilang terima kasih?"

Sungmin tersenyum makin lebar, berharap Max mengerti kalau senyum itu adalah pengganti kata terimakasihnya.

"Karena kau manis, jadi kumaafkan." Max berdecak, tampak kecewa. "Dan kenapa tadi kau menangis? Kau tersesat? Mana ibumu? Kakakmu?"

Sungmin berkedip lugu. Setetes eskrim leleh di bawah bibirnya, tapi Max tidak berani membersihkannya. Mungkin ia bisa memberi bocah ini tisu saja. Jemari Max yang panjang merogoh-rogoh setiap laci kedai dan saat menemukan seluruh kotak tisu kosong, ia baru sadar tidak mengisinya selama berminggu-minggu. Kalau istri bos tahu, orang cerewet itu pasti akan mengamuk.

"Tunggu disini, biar kuambilkan tisu di dalam. Oke?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, Max berbalik dan masuk ke dalam pintu kedai yang terhubung langsung ke ruang karyawan.

Sungmin terkikik melihatnya. Max. Max. Sekarang bertambah satu orang lagi temannya. Tapi—

Sungmin melirik ke dalam. Kyuhyun sibuk berlalu lalang dengan nampan pelayan, lalu berteriak-teriak kesal saat beberapa wanita menarik-narik pakaiannya. Sungmin tertawa tanpa suara, menikmati tontonan itu sembari menghabiskan eskrimnya. Semua teriakan dan rengutan Kyuhyun tidak juga membuatnya jemu, ia masih betah berdiri mematung disana sembari merekam semua itu ke dalam memorinya. Mungkin ia masih akan betah berdiri tak bergerak dari tempatnya sampai berjam-jam ke depan. Namun sayang, dua pengawal yang tadi terpisah darinya kini sudah berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

Napas mereka menderu, mungkin sejak tadi mereka berlari-lari mencarinya kesana-kemari. Rambut yang semula tertata rapi kini kusam berantakan, keringat mengucur dimana-mana. Sungmin sempat takut keduanya akan marah dan membentaknya. Tapi begitu kacamata hitam itu terangkat, empat pasang mata yang mengerjap lelah dan sorot sayu penuh kekhawatiran menyambutnya.

Seketika itu Sungmin merasa bersalah.

"Tuan muda, jangan begini lagi! Kalau Master tahu bagaimana?"

Sungmin menatap keduanya bergantian, lalu ia melirik kedai eskrim yang masih kosong karena Max belum juga kembali. Max tidak boleh melihat dua orang ini.

"Jangan sampai Master tahu soal ini, Hogun-sshi. Dan Tuan Muda, tolong jangan diulangi lagi, ne?"

Sungmin mengangguk seadanya. Lalu ia berbalik entah ke mana dan mulai berjalan sendiri.

"T-tuan Muda, kita pulang ke arah sana!"

Sungmin langsung berbalik lagi, kembali ke jalan yang ditunjuk oleh dua pengawalnya. Ia melirik Kona Beans untuk yang terakhir kali, baru menyadari logo kopi yang dilihatnya dulu memang sudah berganti dengan huruf-huruf yang tidak ia mengerti.

Satu yang ia tahu, ini tidak akan menjadi kali terakhir ia mengunjungi Kona Beans. Sungmin sudah mulai merancang rencana-rencana sederhana yang licik, untuk terus kembali kemari tanpa peduli pada peringatan kedua pengawalnya barusan.

.

oOoOoOo

tebeseeeeh!

oOoOoOo

.


	12. Flashback Last Part

Sungmin langsung berbalik lagi, kembali ke jalan yang ditunjuk oleh dua pengawalnya. Ia melirik Kona Beans untuk yang terakhir kali, baru menyadari logo kopi yang dilihatnya dulu memang sudah berganti dengan huruf-huruf yang tidak ia mengerti.

Satu yang ia tahu, ini tidak akan menjadi kali terakhir ia mengunjungi Kona Beans. Sungmin sudah mulai merancang rencana-rencana sederhana yang licik, untuk terus kembali kemari tanpa peduli pada peringatan kedua pengawalnya barusan.

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

**Kitty-Kitty Baby © Miinalee**

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

Hari itu, Sungmin berharap ia mengajak kedua _bodyguard_nya berkunjung ke tempat lain. Kemanapun asal mereka bisa mengulur waktu untuk pulang sedikit lebih lama. Karena begitu ia sampai di rumah, dua pelayan tergopoh-gopoh menyambutnya. Seunghyun sudah pulang, tiga hari lebih awal dari janjinya.

"Tuan Muda! Tuan Besar sudah menunggu sejak tadi!"

Dengan refleks, Sungmin mundur dua langkah begitu ia mendengar berita kepulangan Seunghyun. Padahal ia mengira bisa menikmati dua hari lagi untuk bermain-main dan mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Tapi mereka sudah terlanjur ada disini, Sungmin tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menurut saat dua pelayan itu menuntunnya untuk naik ke lantai atas.

Sungmin bertemu pandang dengan Hyorin sebelum langkahnya beranjak naik menapaki tangga, perawat itu tersenyum hambar dan membungkuk ke arahnya, tidak berani mengucapkan sesuatu dan hanya mengekori dirinya dari belakang. Sebentar saja, Sungmin begitu berharap Hyorin bisa menemaninya saat ia dipaksa menyambut kepulangan Seunghyun. Tapi begitu ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan melirik Seunghyun yang terduduk di atas ranjang, Sungmin tidak lagi bisa berbalik apalagi meminta pertolongan. Dua pelayan tadi hanya mengambil tas kecilnya dan menanggalkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Setelah itu, keduanya beranjak pergi dan pintu kamar tertutup dari luar.

"Minnie, kau benar-benar menggunakan izinku untuk keluar?"

Sungmin tersentak saat Seunghyun tiba-tiba berbicara. Terlebih masternya mengungkit soal kepergiannya tadi. Ia bahkan tidak berani mendongak sama sekali. Apapun. Kalau master bermaksud melakukan apapun, bermaksud memukulnya, atau melampiaskan amarah padanya, Sungmin sudah pasrah dan hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Tapi tentu saja mutan itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutan yang seakan menekannya hingga ke dasar. Sungmin gemetaran dan suara ketakutannya keluar menjadi desis-desis tangis yang tertahan.

"Hei, hei. Kenapa?"

Sungmin belum mau membuka matanya, terlebih saat entah sejak kapan Seunghyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Menarik tubuhnya dan menggiringnya untuk berdiri tepat di depan ranjang.

"Minnie." Seunghyun berbisik lagi, suara lembut itu tetap menyiratkan nada tegas. "Master tidak marah, master hanya bertanya. Apa jalan-jalannya menyenangkan?" Seunghyun menarik Sungmin untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. "Lain kali kau boleh main tapi harus diawasi Hogun-sshi dan Nakagawa-sshi, arasseo?"

Sungmin berjengit, begitu tangan besar Seunghyun membelai tulang pipinya. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai berani mengintip. Wajah Seunghyun begitu dekat, senyum dan sorot mata penuh sayang yang dulu disukainya itu seakan sudah berubah warna. Ia tidak lagi menyukainya, ada tekanan menyesakkan yang menguar dari sana. Semakin dalam sang majikan memandangnya, semakin tidak tahan pula Sungmin menahan emosinya, ia mulai menangis terisak. Bermaksud menghentikan tangisnya dengan menggigit bibir tapi sekarang justru tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

"Minnie cengeng." Seunghyun terkekeh, ingin merasa geli saat di lain sisi hatinya tersayat. Entah itu ekspresi ketakutan atau terharu yang tampak di wajah Sungmin, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Dengan mengecup kening mutannya dan merasakan begitu dekatnya jarak mereka, semua ini terasa lebih dari cukup.

"Jawab pertanyaan mastermu, apa jalan-jalannya menyenangkan?" tanya Seunghyun lagi, masih dengan nada lembutnya yang bukan membuat Sungmin merasa tenang, tapi justru membuat mutan itu semakin ketakutan dan buru-buru mengangguk seakan memberikan jawaban di bawah tekanan.

"Minnie tidak ingin bertanya kenapa master pulang lebih awal?" Seunghyun sadar betul, bahwa Sungmin tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Karena itu ia menjawabnya sendiri, setelah mengecup habis dua bulir airmata yang menggantung di ujung hidung mancung Sungmin. "Master merindukan Minnie. Aku terbang dari Finlandia demi bertemu Minnie. Apa Minnie merindukan master, hm?" Seunghyun mengecup tengkuk Sungmin, sekilas seakan tak tersentuh. Ia ingin berada sedekat mungkin, serapat mungkin, menunjukkan betapa ia menyayangi mutan-nya ini. Namun Sungmin tidak memberikan jawaban pasti.

"Minnie tidak merindukan master?" Seunghyun mengulang pertanyaannya lagi, berharap sekilas anggukan akan diterimanya sebagai jawaban, tapi wajah pasi itu hanya menatapnya kosong. Mata Sungmin bergetar lemah, seakan menunjukkan betapa ia merasa lelah. Seunghyun tersenyum tipis, mengabaikan sikap enggan mutannya saat perhatiannya justru teralihkan pada hal lain.

"Ah, aku baru sadar." Seunghyun mengusap pinggiran bibir Sungmin, menyapu plaster kecil yang tertempel di sudut-sudut bibir mutan itu dengan telunjuknya. "Hyorin sudah membukanya." bisiknya serak sembari merekatkan jarak wajah mereka. Dibelainya pelan sisa-sisa luka yang mulai mengering di bawah bibir mutannya. Satu atau dua bulan lagi, luka ini pasti bersih dan tidak menyisahkan jejak. Membayangkan wajah manis mutannya kembali sempurna seperti sedia kala, membuat Seunghyun tidak lagi mampu menahan hasratnya. Ia bergerak maju –tidak mempedulikan Sungmin yang semakin gemetaran di atas pangkuannya— lalu membungkuk, condong untuk mengecup bibir Sungmin. Perlahan dan lembut, sebelum berubah tegas dan kasar.

"Sssh, _relax_ Minnie." Seunghyun menggiring Sungmin dan membaringkan mutannya di atas ranjang. Gerak tangannya begitu lembut dan perlahan, ditariknya turun sweeter tebal yang melapisi tubuh Sungmin. Kaus berbahan wol itu dengan mudah melebar turun melintasi bahu dan memamerkan dengan jelas putih leher Sungmin hingga ke dadanya.

Sungmin mulai terisak, memasang dua tangannya di dada Seunghyun, bermaksud melawan. Namun ia sendiri tahu, usahanya itu sia-sia. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Seunghyun memaksa berhubungan intim semenjak Sungmin kehilangan _kitten_-nya, tapi ia tetap tidak terbiasa. Bayang-bayang kekejaman Seunghyun berbulan-bulan yang lalu masih begitu rekat dalam memorinya.

"Mmmsh—" desis Sungmin setengah terisak, suara tangisnya menguat saat Seunghyun dengan sedikit memaksa bermaksud menarik celananya turun. Rasa panas wajah yang terpendam di ceruk lehernya semakin membuat Sungmin panik dan berusaha meloloskan diri ke samping.

"Sssh!" Seunghyun mendesis, setengah tak sabar ia menjagal pinggang mutannya. "Tenang, Minnie." Ujarnya memperingatkan. Namun suara tangis Sungmin semakin mengencang, isak ketakutannya pasti terdengar hingga keluar kamar. Seunghyun tahu itu, ia berusaha menyumpal tangis Sungmin dengan satu ciuman namun gagal karena beberapa detik kemudian, suara ketukan di pintu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"_Tuan Choi."_

Seunghyun mendengus. Berusaha mengabaikannya dan kembali mencondongkan wajahnya turun. Ia menggigit bawah bibir Sungmin, ingin melakukannya dengan lembut namun suara tangis Sungmin justru membuatnya kesal. Ditambah lagi dengan suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar makin tidak sabar—

"Diam Sungmin-ah!" bentak Seunghyun kesal, nyaris menampar wajah Sungmin saat lagi-lagi suara ketukan itu terdengar, kini semakin mengeras. Setengah marah, Seunghyun turun dari ranjangnya untuk membuka pintu.

"Tuan Choi."

Seunghyun mendengus marah saat dilihatnya perawat Sungmin, Hyorin, berdiri gugup di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa! Kau mengganggu!"

"Maaf Tuan Besar, maaf." Hyorin membungkuk berkali-kali. Kulit wajahnya yang sedikit gelap terlihat semakin memucat, mungkin ketakutan. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia menyodorkan sepotong amplop pada Seunghyun. "Aku lupa menyerahkan ini."

"Kau tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok?" Seunghyun menerimanya dengan ketus. "Apa ini?"

"Hasil tes darah Tuan Muda. Mohon di cek, Tuan."

Seunghyun melirik perawat itu, tidak ingin menunjukkan rasa terkejutnya. "Akan kucek di dalam."

Pintu itu nyaris dibanting tepat di depan wajahnya, namun Hyorin segera menahannya. "U-uh, maaf Tuan. Hanya ingin menyampaikan hal penting." Seunghyun tampak akan mengamuk, namun Hyorin buru-buru menyelanya. "Kandungan Tuan Muda masih sangat rapuh, mohon jangan dipaksa untuk berhubungan intim sampai tiga atau empat minggu ke depan."

Seunghyun mendelik. "Kandungan?"

"Ne, Tuan."

_BLAM._

Kali ini pintu itu benar-benar dibanting tepat di depan wajah Hyorin. Seunghyun buru-buru berbalik dan menyobek amplop di tangannya. Ia terdiam sejenak, matanya masih belum beralih meski ia sudah selesai membaca seluruh isi surat itu. Diulangnya lagi dan lagi namun informasi yang tertulis disana tetap menyampaikan hal yang sama. _Choi Sungmin_. _Positive_. Dan _5 weeks_.

"Oh." Seunghyun menghela napasnya, ia mendongak menatap Sungmin dengan mata membulat. "Minnie! Kenapa tidak bilang?"

Sungmin berjengit kaget saat Seunghyun tiba-tiba membentaknya. Ia buru-buru duduk dan bersandar ke belakang. Mencari-cari celah untuk kabur kalau-kalau master berniat memukulnya. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak mengira Seunghyun akan berlari dan melompat ke atas tempat tidur.

"A-ah!" Sungmin berbalik ke kanan dan berusaha turun dari ranjang. Namun Seunghyun bergerak lebih cepat. Pemuda itu menarik kaki mutannya hingga Sungmin kembali terbaring di atas ranjang. "Yah! Mau kemana kau!" sentak Seunghyun dengan seringai di wajahnya. Ia merayap ke atas tubuh Sungmin dan mengurung mutannya di bawah kukungannya. "Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana!" Seunghyun tersenyum nakal dan mencium hidung Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng panik dan buru-buru mengelak saat Seunghyun bermaksud mencium bibirnya lagi. Namun tampaknya Seunghyun tidak terlalu peduli pada penolakan Sungmin. Pemuda itu justru beralih mencium pipi Sungmin dan membimbing mutannya untuk duduk. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas perut Sungmin sembari berujar lembut, "Ada _kitten_ disini?"

Sungmin menelan ludah. Airmatanya masih menetes di bawah pipi tapi suara isaknya sudah menghilang. Ia turut meletakkan tangannya di atas perutnya sendiri dan ikut bertanya dalam hati. _'Ada kitten disini?'_

"Ya! Sekarang tidur-tidur-tidur!" Seunghyun memutus lamunan Sungmin. Ia kembali membaringkan mutannya lalu membenahi pakaian Sungmin, dengan gerakan yang sepuluh kali lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. "Master tidak akan pergi lagi sampai kesehatanmu membaik."

Sungmin mendelik, nyaris merengut begitu mendengarnya. _Tidak pergi?_ Ia nyaris melontarkan protes itu. Dan Seunghyun seakan menangkap pesan yang berlawanan.

"Sssh, tidur baby. Master tidak akan pergi, master akan menjagamu disini."

.

oOoOoOo

.

Sungmin menapak di sisi jalan dengan begitu hati-hati, kepalanya tertunduk, sesekali ia mengintip suasana di sekitarnya dari balik tudung merah muda yang ia kenakan. Selama nyaris tiga bulan, ia sudah lebih familiar pada jalan-jalan di kota ini. Terutama jalan utama menuju Kona Beans. Jalan ini bernama _Insadong-gil_. Ramai nyaris setiap hari. Namun untuk hari kerja Senin hingga Kamis, setidaknya jalan ini sedikit lebih sepi dan Sungmin bisa lebih leluasa melaluinya tanpa takut bersentuhan dengan pengguna jalan lain. Ada nyaris lima puluh toko yang buka disepanjang jalan menuju Kona Beans, Sungmin memutuskan jumlah yang tepat setelah ia menghitung sebanyak tiga kali dalam satu minggu. Semuanya ada 57. Ada toko fashion, sepatu, dua belas kafe, tiga restauran, sauna, hingga klinik kecantikan tapi tidak satupun pernah dikunjunginya. Ia tidak berniat sama sekali karena satu-satunya tujuan Sungmin datang kemari hanyalah Kona Beans. Kyuhyun.

"Yah Sungmin-aaah! Kau datang lagi!" suara Max yang menyambutnya dengan ceria sudah tidak begitu mengejutkan lagi bagi Sungmin. Mutan itu hanya mendongak sedikit, balas melempar senyum tipis pada Max sebelum beralih melirik ke dalam kafe, mengabaikan jerit histeris Max yang nyaris kesetanan saat melihat senyum menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit berjinjit, berusaha melihat melalui puluhan kepala yang berkerumul di dalam sana. Beberapa pelayan muncul, tapi tidak ada sosok yang begitu dicarinya sejak tadi.

_Eh? Tidak ada Kyuhyun?_

Sungmin merengut, kecewa. Sekali lagi memastikan dengan mengubah posisi berdirinya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun di dalam sana. Apa _Kyuhyun_ ada di dalam ruang karyawan?

"Yah! Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin berjengit, kaget. Renungannya terganggu begitu tangan besar Max melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya. Mutan itu merengut, tapi Max justru membalasnya dengan senyum lebar yang kelewat centil. "Mau es Krim?"

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya, mengungkapkan rasa sebalnya tapi Max lagi-lagi mengeluarkan nada-nada mengerikan seperti '_Kyaaaa!'_ dengan suara beratnya itu. Tangan besar itu bahkan sempat-sempatnya mencubit pipi Sungmin, meski mutan itu sudah mulai terbiasa dan membiarkan Max mengusap kepalanya yang tertutup tudung.

"Kau mau eskrim apa, Sungminnie?"

Sungmin mengangkat jarinya, lalu menunjuk gambar eskrim yang selalu dipilihnya, sejak kemarin kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi.

"Strawberry lagi? Tidak mau coba yang lain? Vanilla? Coklat? Greentea?"

Sungmin menggeleng malas, ia maju dan berdiri lebih dekat dari meja eskrim. Sembari melirik-lirik ke dalam, mutan itu berdiri dengan bertopang dagu di atas meja.

"Oke baiklah, strawberry lagi untuk hari ini." Max langsung berbalik, mengerjakan pesan Sungmin meski sesekali ia menengok untuk melirik Sungmin. Max bukan tidak mengetahuinya, ia menyadari arah mata Sungmin yang terus mencari-cari ke dalam sana. Tapi pemuda itu tidak bicara apa-apa, ia malah mengomentari hal lain. "Tudung barumu lucu, Sungminnie."

Perhatian Sungmin teralihkan kembali, mutan itu menatap Max dengan mata yang membulat besar. Sedikit tersipu meski bukan dirinya yang dipuji. Ia memegangi tudung di bagian cupingnya yang dijahit dengan bentuk strawberry, mencuat keluar dan dengan sempurna membentuk cuping baru di atas tudungnya meskipun mungkin, Max tidak tahu kalau benar-benar ada cuping _sungguhan_ di balik sana.

Max tersenyum geli, dalam hati meringis melihat Sungmin yang mungkin tidak sadar telah bersikap kelewat imut di depannya. Mutan itu tengah tertunduk dan tersipu-sipu sembari memegangi cuping tudungnya, kalau tidak ada pembatas meja eskrim diantara mereka, Max pasti sudah menarik tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya erat-erat. Cium sedikit kalau boleh. Tapi beruntung, Max masih punya pertahanan diri yang kuat. Ia beralih dengan mencoba mengomentari hal lain. "Oh iya, kau agak gemukan ya?"

Ekspresi Sungmin kontan berubah, wajahnya memucat dan bibirnya mengatup terbuka. Saat itu Max tahu kalau ia sudah mengomentari hal yang salah. "A-ah! Itu bukan kritik kok! Maksudku, kau tambah chubby, tambah manis. Jangan dipikirkan, Sungmin-ah! Kau makin manis dari hari ke hari! Ahahahaha!" Max tertawa canggung. Tapi Sungmin sudah terlanjur merengut. Mutan itu berhenti bertopang dagu dan mengalihkan pandangan ke dalam kafe, Max menganggapnya sebagai tindakan merajuk.

"Tunggu disini, aku punya sesuatu. Jangan kemana-mana oke?"

Sungmin berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya, ia hanya mendengus _'huh'_ dan terus memandang ke dalam kafe. Begitu Max meghilang masuk ke dalam ruang karyawan, Sungmin menghela napas berat. Pandangannya berubah sayu, ia menekan perutnya dengan gerakan lemah. Hoodie besar yang ia kenakan berhasil menutupi ukuran perutnya, Max tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa ada _kitten _di dalam sana, tidak jika Sungmin berhenti mengunjungi tempat ini dimulai sejak bulan depan. Karena saat bulan ke-4, ukuran _kitten_ akan jelas terlihat setebal apapun hoodie yang ia kenakan. Tapi hanya memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa ia tidak bisa berkunjung lagi kemari... Sungmin mendesah sedih. Tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun lagi, tidak bisa mendengar ocehan Max lagi. Sungmin menghela napas dan tidak berubah dari posisinya meski ekor matanya menangkap kehadiran Kyuhyun di dalam kafe. Sungmin hanya bisa memandangi pemuda pujaanya itu dalam diam, dalam kesedihan.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Hyorin mengernyit saat mendengar suara Soyu berteriak-teriak memangil Dasoom dari ruang depan. Dua orang pelayan lain buru-buru masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil gelas dan botol air, kemudian kembali tergopoh-gopoh keluar dapur. Penasaran, Hyorin membawa langkahnya menuju ruang depan. Dilihatnya pelayan dan penjaga berkumpul ramai.

"Ada apa? Kenapa rusuh sekali?" Hyorin menepuk pundak Soyu, begitu Soyu berbalik. Hyorin menyadari ada yang tak beres terjadi saat ini.

"Tuan Besar pulang lebih awal! Dia bertanya apakah Tuan Muda ada di rumah." Jawab Soyu gugup. Hyorin mendelik, ia bertukar pandang khawatir dengan Dasoom yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu siap menyambut Tuan Besar mereka.

"Kau jawab apa?"

"K-kubilang Tuan Muda sedang jalan-jalan." Soyu menjawab gemetaran. Hyorin hanya melengos kecewa.

"Bodohnya!"

"Maaf! Aku tidak mungkin berbohong! Tuan Besar pasti akan langsung mencari Sungmin-sshi. Sekarang dia berniat menjemputnya sendiri." Soyu menunduk, merasa bersalah. Tapi ia sungguh-sungguh tidak mungkin berbohong. Dan Hyorin membenarkannya, perawat itu mengangguk lesu dan buru-buru berdiri di sisi Dasoom, diikuti Soyu di sisi kanannya.

Hyorin sudah tidak mungkin menutup-nutupi kepergian Sungmin. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan siasat lain lagi, terlebih saat mobil Sky Ferrari 275 GTO majikannya sudah mendarat tepat di depan beranda rumah. Seunghyun keluar dari pintu belakang, tidak lagi menunggu penjaga membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan bergegas menghampiri mereka.

"Apa Minnie membawa ponselnya?"

_Gawat. _Hyorin menjerit panik dalam hati. Baru berpikir untuk menghubungi Sungmin saat tiba-tiba ia teringat pada ponsel flip merah muda yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur mutan majikannya.

"Sepertinya Tuan Muda melupakan ponselnya."

"Ah, bocah itu." Seunghyun mendesah. "Yasudah. Kalian tidak perlu memasak. Aku akan makan malam di luar dengan Minnie."

Tidak menyadari raut panik para pelayan, Seunghyun langsung saja berbalik dan kembali ke mobilnya, mengisyaratkan pada dua bodyguardnya untuk mengikutinya. "Hubungi Hogun dan Nakagawa. Tanyakan dimana posisi mereka dan katakan jangan sampai Minnie tahu kedatanganku. Biar aku yang jemput Minnie sekarang." Seunghyun bersandar ke belakang begitu ia masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan tersenyum lelah. "Aku ingin memberi kejutan. Sudah lama kami tidak makan malam di luar."

Selepas kepergian Seunghyun, keadaan di rumahnya bertambah rusuh. Hyorin, Soyu, Dasoom dan dua penjaga segera masuk ke dapur dengan panik, saling memandang satu sama lain namun sama-sama tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Mereka sama-sama tahu, kemana Sungmin akan pergi saat ia keluar dengan alasan 'jalan-jalan'. Masing-masing dari mereka saling menjaga rahasia itu bersama Hogun dan Nakagawa. Mereka tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi pada Sungmin kalau sampai Seunghyun tahu apa yang dilakukan mutannya di luar sana. Tapi kali ini, mereka juga akan terkena imbasnya kalau Sungmin benar-benar tertangkap basah oleh Seunghyun. Selagi yang lain berembuk untuk mengatasi masalah dan melindungi diri, Hyorin menyingkir. Ia lebih memilih masuk ke kamarnya dan memikirkan berbagai siasat untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin kalau sampai mutan itu benar-benar ketahuan.

"Sungmin-ah! Kuharap kau tidak macam-macam di luar sana."

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Nih, Sungmin-ah. Jangan merengut lagi dong!" Max yang barusaja muncul dari dalam langsung memberikan sekotak kecil permen pada Sungmin. "Coba satu." Ujarnya sembari menyodorkan sebulir pada Sungmin. Mutan itu balas memandang Max ragu, tapi karena harum strawberry dari bulir permen itu, Sungmin tidak bisa menolak dan melahap permen itu langsung dari tangan Max, mengabaikan jerit histeris Max tentang _'Kau menjilat jariku! Kau menjilat jariku! Jilat lagi! Jilat lagi!'_

Permen itu memang berhasil mengubah mood Sungmin, mutan itu menghisap permennya sembari berdengung senang. Kalau ia bisa bersuara, mungkin yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah senandung lagu. Tapi suara dengungan itu sudah cukup membuat Max ikut merasa senang juga. Ia mendorong kotak permen tadi ke hadapan Sungmin. "Strawberry mint, enak kan? Nih, ambil semuanya tapi kau harus janji untuk datang kesini tiap hari, oke? Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang datang."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk-angguk enggan. Ia pun ingin selalu datang kemari kalau tidak ada Seunghyun. Sayang, majikannya itu jadi sering pulang setiap minggu selama sebulan terakhir. Membawakan bermacam benda yang Sungmin bahkan tidak berniat meliriknya sedikitpun. Ia hanya terpikir untuk datang kemari dan datang kemari. Tapi kesempatannya semakin berkurang. Begitu Seunghyun mengatakan ada urusan penting dua hari yang lalu dan ia harus pergi selama seminggu, Sungmin senang bukan main. Ia langsung menyiapkan hoodie baru untuk berkunjung kemari. Yah, meskipun Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat sekalipun ia bergonta-ganti hoodie lucu setiap kunjungannya kemari.

"Kemarin si Kyuhyun tolol itu menumpahkan seteko kopi dan dia diamuki oleh bos, oh hahahaha. Betapa bahagianya aku!" Max tiba-tiba bercerita dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, komentar jahatnya itu kontan membuat Sungmin mendelik murka. Ia berjinjit dan melambaikan tangannya sekuat tenaga, tepat mengenai kepala Max yang segera mengaduh kesakitan. Untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil ini, tamparan Sungmin lumayan juga.

"Ah, kenapa kau memukulku! Kau tidak suka mendengar tawa tampanku? Yasudah, aku tersenyum tampan saja." Max memasang senyum memaksanya. Jujur merasa kaget saat tiba-tiba Sungmin memukul kepalanya, tapi pancingannya berhasil. Ia hanya mencoba-coba reaksi seperti apa yang akan diberikan Sungmin jika ia membahas tentang Kyuhyun. Dan ternyata benar. Bocah ini langsung marah dan bahkan memukul kepalanya.

Selama ini, ia bukan tidak tahu, Max hanya memutuskan untuk bungkam. Setelah lebih dari dua puluh kunjungan Sungmin kemari. Max memutuskan bahwa Sungmin memang sedang mengawasi seseorang dari Kona Beans. Dilihat dari caranya mencuri-curi pandang ke dalam kafe namun selalu menolak saat Max menawarkannya untuk masuk. Sejak saat itu, Max mencoba mencari tahu dengan membicarakan setiap pelayan satu persatu. Biasanya Sungmin hanya akan diam dan bersikap acuh, tapi bocah ini memberikan respon berbeda saat ia menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Terkadang matanya akan refleks membulat, wajahnya merona, atau bahkan bersikap agresif saat Max mengomentari hal jahat tentang Kyuhyun.

Meski berat, Max harus mengakui bahwa ia telah kalah merebut hati Sungmin. Parahnya ia kalah dari Kyuhyun bodoh itu. Ia tidak bisa bertanya bagaimana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertemu, karena mungkin saja Sungmin mendengar berita tentang Kyuhyun dari temannya. Atau dari siapapun yang sering berkunjung ke kafe. Karena meski enggan. Max mengakui kepopuleran Kyuhyun, yang tetap berada dua level di bawahnya.

"Oh ya, minggu depan aku akan pergi ke Jepang." Max tiba-tiba bercerita lagi, berniat mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin namun bocah itu hanya mengangguk-angguk malas, matanya tetap terpaut ke dalam kafe. "Kakakku akan menikah disana. Huh, padahal suaminya juga orang Korea. Untuk apa menikah jauh-jauh di negri orang. Negri sendiri juga bagus, dia menikah disini akan lebih mengirit uang dan tenaga. Tapi yasudahlah, aku bisa sekalian liburan. Lagipula dia juga yang membayarkan tiket pesawatku. Aku bisa menguras uangnya untuk beli oleh-oleh dan makanan. Kau mau titip sesuatu Sungmin-ah? Sungmin-ah?" Max beringsut, mendekati Sungmin lalu ikut bertopang dagu tepat di sisi wajah Sungmin. Tapi bocah itu seakan tidak mendengarkan, matanya menatap ke dalam tanpa berkedip. Tempat dimana Max menyadari Kyuhyun tengah mondar-madir mengantarkan pesanan sembari berusaha menjaga keseimbangan di tengah serangan puluhan _fangirls._

"Hei, Sungmin-ah." Max berbisik tepat di telinga Sungmin, membuat mutan itu berjengit kaget karena hembusan panas napas Max menerpa telinganya. Ia buru-buru mundur dengan wajah merona, setengah takut di tatapnya Max dengan rasa kesal.

"H-huh?"

"Kalau aku bicara padamu, matamu selalu berputar kesana berputar kesini. Kau mendengarkan tidak, sih?" Max merengut.

Sungmin mengangguk kuat-kuat, tidak ingin dituding mengabaikan Max meskipun memang begitulah kenyataannya.

"Selama ini selalu aku yang bercerita, kali ini giliranmu." Todong Max tiba-tiba sembari berbalik dan berpura-pura menyusun_cone_ eskrim.

Sungmin melengos. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bercerita? Dan ia mengira Max sudah tahu betul tentang itu. Sungmin mengeram, bibirnya ditekuk.

"Baiklah, begini saja." Max berbalik lagi, kali ini jarak mereka cukup jauh dengan dirinya bersandar ke refrigator. "Kalau aku bertanya, kau akan mengangguk untuk jawaban 'ya' dan menggeleng untuk jawaban 'tidak'."

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia menghela napas berat dan menunduk, tidak ingin memandang mata Max yang tengah menuntut ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana, setuju? Kalau tidak setuju aku tidak mau menraktirmu eskrim lagi."

Sungmin mendelik, Max tengah memunggunginya. Tapi ia tiba-tiba teringat pada uang yang selalu diselipkan Hyorin di saku tasnya. Buru-buru Sungmin mengeluarkannya dan menyodorkannya pada Max. "Uhng!" raungnya menuntut Max untuk menerima uang itu. Tapi Max menggeleng enggan dan dengan angkuh menolak.

"Kau juga tidak boleh beli disini lagi. Tidak boleh berkunjung kemari lagi!"

Mutan itu memandangi Max dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana ia bisa berkunjung kemari lagi kalau ia bahkan tidak boleh membeli eskrim disini? Sungmin benar-benar merasa terusir.

Max beranjak, kembali menatap Sungmin dari dekat, mencoba untuk tidak mengalah pada ekspresi memelas dan mata yang berkaca-kaca itu. "Kau hanya perlu jawab pertanyaanku dan akan kutraktir satu cone strawberry lagi. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin menunduk lagi, semakin bingung. Bagaimana kalau Max bertanya macam-macam? Bagaimana kalau ia tidak bisa menjawabnya? Tapi Sungmin lebih enggan lagi kalau ia sampai tidak bisa berkunjung kemari. Karena itu Sungmin mengangguk panik, nekat menerima permintaan Max yang segera disesalinya saat Max langsung saja bertanya.

"Dua orang yang sedang memandangimu disana, kau mengenalnya?"

Sungmin ikut memandang ke arah jari Max menunjuk. Sepuluh meter dari Kona Beans, tempat dimana Hogun dan Nakagawa berdiri seperti penjahat. Mengenakan jas hitam-hitam dan kacamata hitam. Penampilan yang cukup mencolok diantara penduduk yang berpakaian warna-warni. Sungmin berpikir, untuk menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk, dan bernapas lega karena jawaban itu cukup menyelamatkannya.

"Oh, tadinya aku mau menghajar mereka kalau kau bilang tak kenal. Mereka selalu ada setiap kali kau berkunjung kemari. Tapi kau kenal, yasudahlah. Lagipula sudah kuduga. Makhluk cantik sepertimu pasti dijaga ketat oleh prajurit-prajurit kerajaan."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk ogah-ogahan. Semoga Max berhenti bertanya, tapi sayang. Pemuda itu masih berniat mengerjainya.

"Aku pangerannya, 'kan?" Max mengangkat-angkat alisnya sembari tersenyum centil. Yang kontan saja dijawab dengan gelengan jujur oleh Sungmin. Max mendengus kecewa, tapi setidaknya jawaban jujur itu berhasil membawanya ke pertanyaan yang paling utama.

"Bukan aku pangerannya?"

Sungmin menggeleng lagi. Sedangkan Max menyeringai, membuat Sungmin seketika merasa khawatir dengan perubahan ekspresi pemuda penjaga eskrim itu.

"Kalau begitu coba jawab," tantang Max. "Kau mencari seseorang kan' disini, Sungminnie?"

Sungmin tercekat. Tiba-tiba merasa beruntung ia tidak bisa bicara. Tapi nyatanya Max tetap menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Ayolah, katakan padaku siapa."

Sungmin hanya menggeleng-geleng panik. Seperti bocah yang tertangkap basah menemani temannya mencuri tapi dipaksa mengaku sebagai pelakunya.

"Jawab atau tidak ada eskrim lagi!" paksa Max setengah mengancam, sukses membuat Sungmin mendelik dan wajahnya memucat ketakutan. Sungmin menatap ke kanan-kirinya, lalu pandangannya terpaku pada Kyuhyun di dalam sana, sebelum ia kembali menatap Max lagi. Tiba-tiba Sungmin menyesali kedatangannya kemari hari ini. Kenapa pula Max tiba-tiba bermain tanya-jawab seperti ini?

"Sungminnie~" Changmin mengedipkan matanya, menunggu dengan sabar sembari mendesak Sungmin dengan memasang ekspresi-ekspresi menjijikan. Ia berniat mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, untuk membuat bocah itu semakin tertekan dan mengakui jawabannya. Tapi tiba-tiba satu teriakan melengking menginterupsi interogasi kecilnya.

"Max!"

Max melirik ke dalam dengan kesal. "Aish." Tapi ia kembali menatap Sungmin lagi, mengabaikan teriakan barusan. "Ayo jawab, Sungminnnie~"

"Maaaaax!"

Teriakan itu semakin kencang, tidak bermaksud mengalah terlebih Max tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Sungminnie, tunjuk saja orangnya, oke?" bisik Max pelan, masih berjuang mendapatkan jawaban. Tapi Sungmin tampak semakin linglung karena teriakan itu.

"Changmin-ah bantu di dalam!"

"Iya! Iya!" Max mendengus kesal. Tapi ia tahu untuk tidak mengelak lagi terlebih saat bosnya sudah memanggilnya dengan nama asli seperti itu. "Cerewet!" cibirnya jengah.

"Kau mau masuk saja? Nanti kucarikan kursi kosong. Jangan takut pada mereka, kalau untukmu. Akan kusediakan tempat khusus." Tawar Max yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan ketakutan. Max masih berniat merayu Sungmin untuk masuk lagi, tapi kali ini suara teriakan itu semakin mengerikan.

"SHIM CHANGMIIIIIIN!"

"Iya-iya aish. Cerewet sekali!" Max buru-buru melepas celemek eskrimnya. "Sungminnie, kau jaga kedai ini untuk Max tampan oke?"

Sungmin hanya terbengong-bengong saat Max meninggalkannya ke dalam. Tapi ia justru merasa terselamatkan, ia jadi terbebas dari pertanyaan tadi. Apa ia harus pergi sekarang? Sebelum Max kembali dan menuntut jawaban lagi?

Sungmin menghela napas, semakin bingung karena belum tentu besok-besok ia akan bisa datang kemari lagi. Ia berjinjit untuk menatap Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi, mungkin dua menit lagi. Atau tiga. Ia ingin menatap Kyuhyun lebih lama sebelum pulang. Karena ia tidak tahu kapan bisa datang kemari lagi. Ia merasa Seunghyun mulai berencana untuk tidak pergi lagi. Dan sekalipun majikannya pergi, Sungmin belum tentu bisa datang kemari karena usia kandungannya yang semakin beranjak tua.

Sungmin merengut, bahunya tertunduk lesu. Kali ini sudah memutuskan untuk pulang setelah puas memandangi wajah Kyuhyun, ia mengemasi tasnya dan memasukkan kotak permen pemberian Max ke dalam sana. Namun belum sempat berbalik, seseorang merangkulnya dari belakang. Sungmin berjengit, semakin kaget lagi begitu ia menemukan Seunghyun berdiri di sisinya. Tersenyum mengerikan sembari mengawasi Kona Beans.

"Jadi kesini kau pergi selama ini, Minnie? Hmm... tempat yang bagus." Seunghyun mengangguk-angguk, berpura-pura memuji sebelum ia menunduk memandangi mutannya. Senyum itu sudah berubah menjadi seringai pahit. "Tapi kau benar-benar mengulanginya. Berani sekali."

Sungmin menunduk, dalam hati menjerit panik. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Seunghyun dari bahunya, namun rangkulan itu berubah menjadi cengkraman.

"Kau pikir aku lupa? Aku memaafkanmu malam itu, karena kukira aku yang salah saat itu. Tapi kau kembali lagi kemari." Seunghyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dengan kasar, lalu ia menunjuk ke dalam kafe dengan dagunya. Melirik begitu tajam ke arah pemuda yang masih tetap familiar dalam ingatannya. "Untuk pemuda itu?"

Sungmin menggeleng panik dan mendongak pada majikannya dengan ekspresi memelas. Tapi dirinya pun tahu, ia tidak bisa berbohong soal itu.

"Aku bisa membunuhnya untukmu." Seunghyun meremas lengan Sungmin dan tersenyum manis. "Setelah itu giliranmu."

Sungmin mengeram, bermaksud menunduk untuk lepas dari rengkuhan sebelah tangan majikannya. Tapi Seunghyun beralih dengan merengkuh pinggangnya, setengah meremas sisi kiri perut buncitnya dan membuat Sungmin mengerang kesakitan.

"Kita lanjutkan di rumah. Setelah itu, kau boleh main lagi kemari. Itupun kalau kakimu masih sanggup membawamu kemari."

Sungmin masih sempat menangkap sosok Max keluar dari pintu karyawan, namun ia tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi saat Seunghyun menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil yang segera melesat pergi dari tempat itu.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Seunghyun langsung membanting tubuh Sungmin ke atas tempat tidurnya. Telinganya sudah terlalu tuli untuk mendengar tangis kesakitan Sungmin yang kini meringkuk sembari memeluk perut.

Sungmin mengerang dan menjerit, tidak berniat menahan tangisnya sedikitpun karena ia tahu tangis pun tidak akan bisa menghentikan Seunghyun. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Memelas dan memohon pun ia tidak mampu. Semua orang yang selama ini selalu melidunginya hanya bisa menatap dengan raut sedih saat ia diseret dengan paksa oleh Seunghyun. Kali ini, tidak akan ada seorangpun bisa menolongnya. Tidak Hyorin. Tidak Max. Bahkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku memecat –ah, aku sudah membuang mayat Hogun-sshi dan Nakagawa-sshi. Berani-beraninya mereka menyembunyikan hal sebusuk ini dariku, dan memilih untuk memihakmu pelacur kecil."

Sungmin berjengit, buru-buru memalingkan wajah saat Seunghyun merayap dan memerangkap tubuhnya dari atas. Suara tangisnya berubah menjadi cicit-cicit kecil. Keberadaan Seunghyun sedekat ini seakan menjadi tekanan besar untuknya, Sungmin tersendat. Kesulitan bernapas terlebih saat mendengar Seunghyun telah membunuh dua _bodyguard_nya.

"Katakan, apa ada orang lain yang sok memihak padamu di belakangku? Biar kubunuh mereka satu persatu. Kau hanya punya aku, Sungmin-ah. Tapi kau tidak cukup tahu diri untuk menyadari hal itu."

Sungmin menggeleng panik, semakin histeris saat Seunghyun memaksanya untuk menanggalkan hoodie dan kaus dalamnya.

"Kau mengulanginya." Lirih Seunghyun dengan suara pelan, wajahnya terasa panas dan kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan airmatanya. Bulir panas itu menetes seperti lelehan kekecewaan, amarah, dan angkara yang tengah meluap-luap dan memaksa untuk dilampiaskan. "Ahahaha, kau mengulanginya!" Seunghyun tertawa kesetanan lalu berteriak, dengan airmata yang terus mengalir.

Lalu Seunghyun menarik kaus Sungmin dengan tidak sabar, memaksa mutannya untuk bertelanjang di tengah suhu tinggi AC yang membaur dengan suhu dingin musim hujan. Ia memandangi wajah Sungmin dalam-dalam. Bahkan mutannya ini tidak mau lagi menatap balik padanya. Apa ia sudah terlalu membosankan bagi Sungmin? Apa diam-diam mutan kecil ini berniat meninggalkannya.

"Kau berniat meninggalkanku?" tuding Seunghyun marah. "Kau berniat meninggalkanku, kan!" jeritnya sembari menampar wajah Sungmin, membuat tangis mutan itu kembali pecah.

Seunghyun mengabaikannya, ia beranjak turun untuk meraih lemari gantung. Ditariknya satu _pack_ hitam dari sana, "Kau ingat ini?" ujar Seunghyun sembari mengeluarkan isinya. "Lingerie yang kubelikan untukmu, belum pernah digunakan." Kekehnya sinis. Ia menarik kaki Sungmin dan berusaha mengenakan benda itu ke tubuh mutannya. Namun kali ini, Sungmin memberikan perlawanan dan hal itu justru semakin membuat Seunghyun bertambah marah. Dengan kasar, ditariknya bahu Sungmin dan dipaksanya mutan itu untuk duduk.

"Tatap aku, Choi Sungmin!" Seunghyun mencengkeram dagu Sungmin, memaksa mutan itu untuk balas menatapnya saat ia mulai membuka resleting lingerie dan mengenakannya dengan asal ke tubuh Sungmin. "Kali ini gunakan dan bersikaplah seperti sosok yang kau impikan. Kau ingin jadi pelacur, kan? Jadilah pelacur."

Sungmin menangis, tapi suaranya yang semakin serak membuat rasa sakit ditubuhnya bertambah, kali ini kerongkongannya terasa kering dan terbakar. Pandangannya semakin tak fokus karena bengkak di bawah mata dan degub jantungnya yang semakin tidak beraturan. Tapi seakan belum cukup, Seunghyun menarik tengkuknya dengan kasar dan meremas kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Apa tidak cukup hanya diriku? Kau mau lebih?" Seunghyun mengatup wajah mutannya dan mencium bibir Sungmin dengan kasar, Sungmin berusaha menghindar dan Seunghyun mendorongnya untuk kembali berbaring. "Akan kuberikan lebih." Bisik Seunghyun dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Masuklah Dongwoon, Junghyun."

Sungmin terhenyak kaget saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dari luar dan dua bodyguard yang belum pernah ia kenal masuk ke dalam. Bertubuh kekar dengan perawakan tinggi, keduanya berdiri tegap di sisi pintu seakan menunggu perintah Seunghyun selanjutnya.

"Lakukan sekaligus, tidak perlu berpikir untuk pelan-pelan."

Sungmin mencengkeram tangan majikannya, ia menangis dan menatap Seunghyun dengan wajah memelas. Memohon ampunan pada majikannya namun Seunghyun hanya menepis tangannya dan beranjak menyingkir, memberi jalan pada dua_bodyguard _itu untuk meraih tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin masih mengerang, berusaha meraih majikannya namun Seunghyun justru berbalik memunggunginya, menyulut rokok dan berdiri diam saat pemuda kekar itu membuka resleting lingerie itu hingga ke pangkal pahanya.

"U-UGH!" Sungmin berjengit dan memekik, tubuhnya nyaris terjungkal kebelakang saat dua bodyguard itu dengan kasar memasukkan kejantanan mereka secara bersamaan ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia berteriak, menangis, tersedak namun Seunghyun tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya berdiri disana. Memandanginya dengan mata yang berkilat kosong sembari menghembuskan asap rokok ke udara.

"Kau tidak boleh menangis. Kau menginginkannya bukan? Kau harus menikmatinya, ayo mendesah."

"Mssth—"

"Jangan menangis!"

Sungmin justru menangis semakin histeris. Seunghyun menarik kedua bawahannya dan mendorong mereka untuk menyingkir. Keduanya beranjak, dan kembali berdiri di sisi ranjang dengan pakaian berantakan. Meskipun keadaan mereka tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan kacaunya Sungmin yang tengah meringkuk dan berteriak histeris di atas tempat tidur.

"Sakit, huh? Kupikir kau menyukainya, kenapa menangis?" Seunghyun mencengkeram dagu Sungmin, menggoncangnya sebelum menampar mutan itu dua kali. "Kenapa menangis! Jawab aku, jalang!"

Sungmin menjawabnya dengan rintihan. Matanya yang merah balas menatap Seunghyun, memohon ampunan. Namun ia tidak mengerti, bukan permohonan ampun itu yang diinginkan Seunghyun.

"Jawab!" Seunghyun kehabisan kesabarannya, sesungguhnya ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran sejak sejam yang lalu. Tapi kali ini berbeda, yang ada dalam batinnya hanya perasaan untuk menyakiti Sungmin. Untuk menyadarkan mutan ini seberapa besar ia memiliki kuasa atas Sungmin. Seunghyun menarik rokok di sudut bibirnya, ia membaliknya, dan tanpa berpikir langsung menyulutkan ujungnya yang membara ke bahu Sungmin. Mutan itu sontak berjengit dan berteriak kesakitan, suara tangisnya yang menyerak semakin terdengar memilukan.

"Seperti yang kukatakan. Kau tidak bisa kabur Sungmin. Jangan berpikir untuk mati. Kematian tidak akan menyelamatkanmu, akan kukejar kau kemanapun kalau kau berani meninggalkanku." Seunghyun memperdalam jejak lubang rokoknya di atas kulit Sungmin yang sudah melepuh dan berasap. Lalu ia beranjak lagi, berbalik dari Sungmin yang menangis tanpa suara, kehabisan tenaga bahkan hanya untuk mengaduh atau memohon ampunan pada majikannya.

"Lakukan lagi. Lakukan lagi sampai dia merasa puas."

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Kau selesai memeriksanya?" tanya Seunghyun sembari mengawasi perawat muda itu mengemasi alat-alatnya. Hyorin hanya mengangguk, ia tersenyum tipis dan membungkuk ke arah Seunghyun sebelum kembali berpura-pura memeriksa nadi Sungmin. Mutan ini terlelap pulas setelah ia memberikan obat tidur dua jam yang lalu. Tanpa bantuan obat tidur itu, Sungmin pasti masih berjuang menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Seakan melihat keadaan yang sama dua kali, Hyorin menahan ringisannya saat melihat sisa-sisa luka yang tersebar nyaris di seluruh punggung hingga ke pangkal perut Sungmin. Namun rasanya, sisa-sisa luka ini tampak lebih mengerikan dibanding dengan saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sungmin di rumah ini. Jejak luka bakar karena rokok, sayatan-sayatan kecil, memar, hingga sisa cambukan, Hyorin tidak mampu membayangkannya bagaimana mutan muda ini menerima semua luka itu. Terlebih saat ia sendiri yang diperintahkan untuk membawakan pecut kuda ke kamar ini tiga hari yang lalu.

"Bagaimana bayinya?"

Hyorin mendelik, ia menelan ludah sebelum mengangguk dan menjawab. "Bayinya baik-baik saja." Dengan nekat, ia membohongi majikannya. Bagaimana mungkin bayi ini tetap bertahan setelah apa yang dialami oleh ibunya? Hyorin berniat menarik mayatnya keluar dari tubuh Sungmin setelah Seunghyun pergi. Sementara, mungkin alasan kehamilan Sungmin bisa menahan Seunghyun untuk berbuat lebih kejam. Tapi itu hanya kemungkinan. Hyorin tiba-tiba merasa ragu setelah mendengar respon majikannya.

"Oh." Seunghyun hanya mendengus kecil. Ia berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu. "Kembalikan dia seperti sedia kala. Pakai obat apapun. Apapun, aku mengizinkanmu menggunakan apapun. Asal Sungmin bisa kembali sempurna seperti boneka."

Hyorin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "T-tapi—"

"Kau perawat kan? Kau pasti bisa membenahi dia. Lakukan. Aku akan merusaknya lagi, dan kau harus membenahinya lagi."

Hyorin tidak mungkin menjawabnya lagi, Seunghyun sudah menghilang keluar kamar. Meninggalkan dirinya berpikir begitu dalam sembari memandangi tubuh Sungmin dengan tatapan iba. Hyorin menghela napas dan membenahi selimut Sungmin. Mungkin mutan ini bisa bertahan tiga hari lagi sampai luka-lukanya membaik?

.

oOoOoOo

.

Dua hari setelah Seunghyun mengawasinya saat memeriksa Sungmin, Hyorin terus berusaha menyembuhkan luka Sungmin dengan lebih cepat. Meski tidak terlalu memuaskan, Hyorin juga tidak kecewa pada hasil kerjanya. Luka-luka basah di punggung Sungmin sudah berubah merah, memar yang masih tersisa pun sudah mulai mengempis. Lima atau tujuh hari lagi, luka-luka itu pasti sudah membaik. Tapi ia tidak mungkin menunggu sampai seluruh luka di tubuh Sungmin mengering. Saat ia menunggu kesembuhan Sungmin, Seunghyun juga pasti menantikan saat-saat untuk memberikan luka baru di tubuh mutan itu.

Hari ini, Hyorin nekat melaksanakan rencananya untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin. Soyu dan Dasoom hanya akan membantu mereka keluar dari rumah, bagian lain akan dikerjakan olehnya sendiri. Seunghyun sudah pergi sejak kemarin, dan ia tidak bisa memperkirakan kapan majikannya itu akan kembali. Di sisi lain, Hyorin juga tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Ia tidak mungkin menunggu dan membiarkan mutan malang ini terancam. Selama Sungmin berada di rumah ini, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga mutan ini mati mengenaskan karena siksaan majikannya.

Hyorin mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar Sungmin. Ia tidak membawa apapun selain ransel kecilnya yang berisi sertifikat kepemilikan Seunghyun atas Sungmin yang telah dicurinya dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa.

"Sungmin-ah! Sungmin-ah!" bisik Hyorin perlahan tepat di telinga Sungmin. Mutan itu sempat mengerjap, namun akhirnya ia hanya mengubah posisi dan meringis kesakitan. Mungkin luka di bahunya tanpa sengaja tertekan. Belum menyerah, Hyorin dengan hati-hati membalik posisi Sungmin dan membimbing mutan yang masih setengah tertidur itu untuk duduk.

"Sungmin-ah!" Sungmin mengerjap lagi, ia melenguh lelah dan bermaksud untuk berbaring kembali saat menyadari Hyorin yang tengah duduk disisinya. Tapi Hyorin masih terus memanggilnya, membuat Sungmin dengan terpaksa berbalik lalu mengucek matanya dan tiba-tiba merasa heran. Bukankan seharusnya matanya ini membengkak setelah ia menangis seharian kemarin? Apa Hyorin yang mengompres matanya?

"Sssh, Sungmin-ah. Cepat bangun. Kita pergi dari sini."

"Um?" Sungmin berdehum pelan. Merasa lelah dan pusing setelah seharian kemarin menangisi kematian _kitten_-nya. '_Master belum tahu dan master tidak perlu tahu.'_ Sungmin tidak mengerti ucapan Hyorin saat itu, tapi kini ia tiba-tiba ingin tahu. Terlebih saat ia menyadari ucapan Hyorin barusan. "Pergi?" ulangnya heran.

"Kau mau tinggal disini, atau pergi?"

Sungmin berkedip. Kebingungan.

"Kau mau tinggal disini?" Hyorin duduk disisinya, mengusap tengkuknya dan membantunya untuk terbangun sepenuhnya. "Kau mau menunggu master?"

Kontan saja Sungmin menggeleng panik. Kalau bisa, ia ingin menghilang saja. Tanpa ada master mungkin akan terasa lebih baik.

"Kalau begitu kau mau pergi?"

Sungmin memandangi Hyorin dengan wajah bingung.

"Dengar, noona akan membantumu keluar dari sini. Sekarang coba untuk berdiri, kau bisa berdiri? Luka di kakimu sudah sembuh kan?"

Sungmin belum sepenuhnya mengerti, tapi ia mulai menangkap maksud Hyorin tentang _pergi-dari-sini_. Ia berdiri perlahan dan mulai melangkah setapak demi setapak. Luka-lukanya tidak sesakit kemarin. Tapi kepalanya masih terasa pusing, mungkin efek menangis itu.

"Pakai ini." Hyorin membantunya mengenakan jaket, menghangatkan tubuhnya yang hanya dilapisi lingerie tipis.

"Kemari. Pelan-pelan saja." Hyorin bermaksud memapah Sungmin, tapi mutan itu menolak dan berusaha untuk melangkah dengan usahanya sendiri. "Huh, sudah tidak sakit?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak memikirkan soal luka, Sungmin justru terdiam karena memikirkan ucapan Hyorin tadi.

"Uh! Hum!" Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya, membentuk isyarat 'rumah' dan 'pergi' yang tentu saja langsung dimengerti oleh Hyorin.

"Kau akan tinggal di rumahku sementara waktu. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu ke kantor pembelaan mutan."

"Massttth—?" _Bagaimana dengan Master?_

"Kita akan laporkan perbuatannya, Master tidak akan bisa menyakiti Sungminnie lagi. Kau tidak mau disakiti oleh Master lagi, kan?" Hyorin membimbing Sungmin menuruni tangga. Mutan itu mengangguk-angguk setuju tapi matanya tetap rekat mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Bagaimana kalau master tahu? Master sendiri yang mengatakan tidak akan melepaskannya. Kalau mereka sampai ketahuan berniat kabur, bukan tidak mungkin master memutuskan untuk memotong kedua kakinya. Hanya memikirkan itu saja Sungmin sudah bergidig dan matanya terasa panas, rasanya ingin menangis ketakutan dan buru-buru bersembunyi. Mengingat apa yang diperbuat Seunghyun padanya, membuat luka di bahunya terasa menggatal.

"Ah! Jangan garuk luka itu, sebentar lagi kering. Jangan, ya?" Hyorin menahan tangan Sungmin dengan panik. Di bawah tangga, Dasoom dan Soyu sudah menunggu mereka.

"Lewat _gate_ belakang, tidak ada yang menjaga disana. Jongup sudah mengalihkan penjaga belakang untuk bermain kartu dengannya." Soyu segera melapor meski sesekali matanya mengawasi dengan khawatir.

Kali ini Dasoom dan Soyu yang bergantian memapah Sungmin, meski mutan itu bersikeras untuk melangkah sendiri, keduanya merangkul tangannya hingga mereka melangkah keluar dari _gate_ belakang mansion.

"Hati-hati." Soyu menutup pagar kecil itu setelah puas memberikan salam perpisahan pada Sungmin. Hyorin merangkul bahu Sungmin dan membungkuk ke arah kedua temannya, menyampaikan rasa terimakasih yang tidak mampu diungkapkannya saat tiba-tiba, perhatian keempatnya teralih pada suara ponsel Soyu.

Soyu buru-buru membuka ponselnya dan membaca isi pesan yang masuk. Wajahnya memucat, "Tuan Besar kembali." Bisiknya ketakutan. Hyorin dan Sungmin mendelik.

"Cepat pergi!" Dasoom segera mengunci pagar dan tanpa menyampaikan apapun lagi, segera berbalik menarik Soyu untuk kembali ke dalam mansion.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Hyorin menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat-erat, ia menarik mutan itu untuk terus berlari. Setelah melewati lima blok dari mansion, kini mereka meraih jalan besar di tengah kota Seoul. Tapi Hyorin tahu betul, jalan besar ini hanya akan meningkatkan presentase tertangkapnya mereka. Ia dan Sungmin kabur tanpa adanya bantuan kendaraan, sedangkan Seunghyun dengan mudahnya mengejar mereka menggunakan _skycar_.

"Kim Hyorin, berhenti!" dua penjaga muncul di ujung jalan. Dengan jarak empat puluh meter tidak akan memakan waktu lama untuk menangkap mereka jika keduanya tidak segera bergerak.

"Sial. Mereka mengejar." Hyorin menarik tangan Sungmin lagi, mutan itu tampak semakin ketakutan dan berniat untuk menyerah kapan saja. Tapi Hyorin tidak akan membiarkan mutan ini kembali pada majikannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin makin erat, kini memilih sebuah gang kecil yang sepi dan gelap. Hyorin segera masuk kesana dan melintasinya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Keduanya berhenti di sisi pembuangan sampah tepat di luar jalan itu.

"Kemari! Kemarikan jaketmu." Sungmin segera menanggalkannya, mengabaikan dingin yang segera menyergap hingga ke tulang tengkuknya. Hyorin segera mengenakan jaket itu, ia membimbing Sungmin untuk berjongkok di sisi pembuangan sampah. Tubuh kecil Sungmin sukses tersembunyi oleh besarnya ukuran kotak besi itu dan didukung oleh redupnya pencahayaan disekitar sana.

"Kau sembunyi disini, setelah mereka mengejarku, kau harus pergi ke arah sana." Hyorin menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dari arah yang akan ditempuhnya. "Pergi sejauh-jauhnya! Cari jalan yang beratap. Jangan berhenti, jangan berbalik, jangan kembali ke kafe, cari siapapun yang tampak baik dan berikan ini padanya." Hyorin menyelipkan kertas yang sudah disiapkannya ke rantai kalung Sungmin. Ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko dengan memberikan alamat. Bukan tidak mungkin Seunghyun mengejar Hyorin hingga ke apartemennya.

"Kemarikan bandulmu." Hyorin meraih bandul kalung Sungmin, menyelipkan pelacak kecil di ujung lubang pengaitnya. "Aku akan menemukanmu, Sungmin-ah. Sementara waktu, kau harus menghindari semua Choi. Semua Choi, kau mengerti? Aku akan mencarimu seminggu lagi. Tunggu aku, ne? Sekarang bersembunyi, cepat! Cepat!"

Setelah berpesan seperti itu, Hyorin menanggalkan tasnya dan membuangnya ke dalam box sampah. Ia mengenakan tudung jaket Sungmin dan segera berlari begitu suara teriakan pengawal yang mengejar mereka terdengar menggema dari dalam gang. Sungmin berjongkok memeluk lutut, punggungnya rekat menempel ke dinding seakan takut para penjaga itu melihat ujung kakinya. Hyorin pergi bahkan tanpa memeluknya terlebih dulu. Bagaimana kalau para penjaga itu menangkapnya?

Sungmin membungkuk, mati-matian menahan tangisnya dengan menggigit bibir. Suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya dan nama Hyorin baru saja berlalu tepat di sisinya. Lalu suara itu menjauh dan tidak terdengar. Ia berpaling ke samping, mengawasi jalan yang diarahkan oleh Hyorin. Rintik gerimis yang mulai turun semakin membuatnya menggigil tanpa pelindung apapun. Karena Master mungkin mencarinya menggunakan _skycar_, ia harus mencari jalan-jalan yang gelap atau beratap dan terlindungi dari pandangan langit.

Meski tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Sungmin memutuskan ia tidak akan pernah kembali pada majikan lamanya.

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**tebeseeeeh**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

**a/n:** 7200 words! Jangan pelit-pelit ngasih review! -..- Nanti saya pelit update nih ah *ngancem. Flashback untuk Sungmin syudah kelar ya. Maaf untuk update yang sangat sangat sangat ngaret. Semester kemarin saya bener-bener gak sempet sentuh fanfic T^T Maafkan saya. Tapi karena ini lagi liburan, saya usahakan untuk sering update ya, terus abis ini Cursed Crown dulu yak. Mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk update yang berkelanjutan, wkwk XD


	13. Chapter 13

"Kyungg!" Sungmin merengut, suaranya merajuk. Lalu mutan itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Yuuung!" Sungmin baru akan beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun, namun gerakannya terhenti. Bukan, bukan karena tangan Ryeowook yang menahannya.

Namun sesuatu di luar sana... Sosok tinggi bermantel bulu dengan sorot mata tajam yang bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin tercekat. Ia membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Seakan tidak mendengar apapun kecuali suara degub jantungnya sendiri. Sungmin mendelik, dengan pandangan yang terus mengikuti langkah demi langkah sosok itu, hingga menghilang dan tak tampak dari jendela toko.

Sungmin tersungkur. Tidak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya untuk berdiri lebih lama. Memori demi memori kelam kembali menyergapnya, kali ini dengan lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Sorot mata itu, sorot mata yang dipenuhi amarah... Sorot mata yang ia kenal dengan jelas, terpatri dengan paksa di dalam hatinya.

Master Seunghyun. _Choi Seunghyun._

"Aah! Aah!" Sungmin mengerat rambutnya, suara-suara aneh itu kembali berdengung di dalam kepalanya. Pusing, nyeri, takut, dan segalanya seakan menekan Sungmin sampai ke batas kesanggupannya. Bahkan untuk bernapas pun sulit. Untuk mengatakan 'jangan' pun ia tak sanggup. Sungmin sudah terlalu mati rasa saat orang-orang dengan panik menolongnya, berusaha mengembalikan kewarasannya. Namun, suara Master Choi menariknya semakin dalam. Semakin sakit.

"Aaaaaakh!"

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**Kitty-Kitty Baby! © Miinalee**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

"Aaaaaakh!" Sungmin memekik, ia sempat berlutut meremas kepala sebelum tubuhnya goyah dan bersimpuh sembari menangis histeris. Semua orang di dalam ruangan terkejut, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sempat mempedulikan gemericing koin-koin uangnya yang berserakan di lantai. Ryeowook ikut bersimpuh, berusaha menanyakan apa yang terjadi saat mutan itu justru meringkuk dan memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri.

"S-Sungmin-ah! Y-ya!" Ryeowook berseru panik begitu bulir darah menetes dari sudut bibir Sungmin. Entah sekuat apa, tapi mutan itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga terluka. Jonghyun berlarian ke dapur dan kembali membawa kain bersih. Dibantu oleh Eunhyuk, Jinki, dan Donghae, keempatnya memegangi tubuh Sungmin saat Ryeowook berusaha menyelipkan kain itu ke dalam mulut sang mutan. Perjuangan yang cukup sulit, karena Sungmin terus menggeliat dan mengejang. Airmatanya deras merembes, suara desau tangisnya tidak teredam bahkan setelah kain itu penuh menutup mulutnya.

"Kyu! Bagaimana ini! Aduh, aku harus berbuat apa!" Ryeowook berseru panik, empat orang tidak cukup menghentikan Sungmin. Saat datang kesempatan tangan kanannya terbebas, mutan itu segera menyambar rambutnya sendiri dan memukuli kepalanya hingga bunyi '_bukh-bukh'_ kuat terdengar _ngilu_ di telinga semua orang.

"Mana kutahu!" Kyuhyun ikut panik. Sungmin masih menangis histeris. Meski suara tangisnya tidak senyaring tadi, pemandangan Sungmin yang tengah berteriak tertahan dengan wajah yang memerah ketakutan entah mengapa membuatnya ikut merasa takut juga.

Kyuhyun kebingungan, nyaris-nyaris menampar wajahnya sendiri untuk menyadarkan diri kalau saja teriakan Ryeowook tidak membangunkannya kembali ke dunia nyata. Dan suara teriakan Sungmin kembali memenuhi gendang telinganya, kain itu terlepas, dan kini dengan jelas terdengar rintih ketakutan bercampur isak dalam tangis Sungmin.  
>"Lakukan sesuatu, Kyuhyun!"<p>

Kyuhyun buru-buru berjongkok, tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain lagi. Diraupnya tubuh Sungmin dalam satu gendongan kokoh.

"Sssh! Sungmin-ah? Sungmin-ah!" bisiknya tepat di telinga Sungmin. Mutan itu tampak tak fokus, matanya yang kosong memandang ke satu arah namun ia tidak merespon panggilan Kyuhyun sama sekali. Kyuhyun semakin merasa takut. "Sungmin-ah!" panggilnya sekali lagi sembari berputar dan melangkah tergesa menuju pintu. Ryeowook buru-buru mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyu?"

"Membawanya ke rumah Hangeng-_hyung_. Kau punya mobil kan? Cepatlah, _hyung_!"

.

oOoOoOo

.

Heechul mendelik murka. Suara bel yang terus berdering tak sabar di luar sana membuat kesabarannya ikut menyusut. Diliriknya ke kanan dan kiri namun tidak ada seorang pelayan pun yang lewat. Dengan kesal, ia bangkit sembari menghentakkan kaki. Sepenuhnya tidak rela saat harus turun tangan sendiri untuk membukakan pintu.

Lewat _intercom_, Heechul menemukan wajah Kyuhyun memenuhi kamera yang tentu saja –membuat kekesalannya bertambah lima kali lipat. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan cepat, bersiap untuk berteriak saat bersamaan bibirnya seakan tercekat. "Kyuh— Sungmin-ah!" pekik Heechul kaget melihat mutan belia itu mengerjap lemah di dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"K-Kyu? Sungmin kenapa— ya!" Heechul belum sempat menginterogasi sepupu iparnya saat Kyuhyun langsung menerobos masuk, tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali. Ryeowook yang mengekor di belakang hanya bisa melempar pandangan sendu ke arahnya, membuat Heechul semakin kebingungan.

"Chagi, kenapa ribut-ribut?" Hangeng yang baru muncul ikut dibuat bingung dengan kehadiran Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin dalam gendongan sepupunya. Namun Hangeng tidak bertanya, ia langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, menawarkan bantuan sembari menggiring sepupunya menuju kamar terdekat.

"Kemari, biar kubantu."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, kerutan di kening dan ekspresi keruh itu sempat membuat Hangeng menyadari sikap aneh adik sepupunya ini. Tapi lagi-lagi Hangeng menahan diri untuk bertanya.

"Baringkan pelan-pelan." ujarnya lembut sembari membenahi posisi bantal Sungmin yang sedikit miring. Kyuhyun yang bertindak membenahi posisi tidur mutan itu, dengan telaten diluruskannya kedua kaki Sungmin dan ditariknya selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh mutan itu. Meski Sungmin tidak terpejam, keberadaan Kyuhyun disana seakan menghipnotisnya untuk tetap tenang. Matanya menatap lurus dan kosong ke atas, situasi yang bahkan nyaris terasa _sama_dengan Heechul 12 tahun yang lalu.

Hangeng menghela napas dan berbalik, ia sempat melirik Heechul yang berdiri dengan tampang panik di sisi ranjang. Mungkin berniat membuka mulutnya dan bertanya tentang banyak hal, namun begitu Hangeng mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap tenang, Heechul melakukannya –dengan tidak rela. Ryeowook yang berdiri di sisinya segera merangkul Heechul dan menepuk-nepuk pundak mutan dewasa itu, bermaksud menghibur.

"Akan kutelpon dokter Jjong dulu." ujar Hangeng sembari melangkah, bermaksud keluar dari kamar saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun kembali memanggilnya.

"_Hyung_."

"Ya?" Hangeng berbalik lagi, merespon panggilan adiknya namun Kyuhyun justru duduk di atas tempat tidur sembari memunggunginya. Sekilas dilihatnya tubuh Sungmin menggeliat, sebelum mutan itu memberontak dan memaksa Ryeowook juga Heechul ikut turun tangan. Wajah dan bagian dada Sungmin tertutupi oleh tubuh Kyuhyun, namun suara tangis yang perlahan terdengar semakin memekik itu membuat Hangeng mau tidak mau kembali menghampiri mereka. Terlebih saat Kyuhyun berteriak panik, "_Hyung_! Hidungnya berdarah!"

Ryeowook meraih kotak tisu di atas meja nakas dan segera membuka tutupnya, langsung menghamburkan isinya ke atas ranjang dan meraupnya segenggaman tangan. "Tekan dengan ini."

Kyuhyun menahan napas, perasaannya campur aduk. Diantara rasa ingin tidak peduli, dan disisi lain, ada bisikan kecil dalam hatinya untuk tidak meninggalkan Sungmin –terlebih dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menyerah, ia beralih memegangi dada Sungmin dan menyerahkan bagian hidung mutan yang terus berdarah itu pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook bisa melakukannya dengan lebih lembut. Ia bisa menyumbangkan tenaga untuk menahan bahu Sungmin terlebih saat mutan itu kembali mengejang dan berteriak histeris. Matanya yang merah membelalak dan basah, Heechul yang tidak tahan melihatnya ikut menangis di sisi Ryeowook dan dengan enggan memegangi kaki Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, ssssh. Tenang." Hangeng mengusap keringat di kening mutan itu. Setelah kelelahan berteriak, Sungmin menangis terisak-isak. Pemandangna yang sama memilukannya ditambah dengan suara isak Heechul yang ikut menangis juga. Dengan memegang handphone rekat di telinganya, Hangeng mengusap airmata yang merembes di pipi pucat Sungmin, berusaha bergerak selembut mungkin saat disadarinya Sungmin semakin histeris seiring dengan ramainya tangan-tangan menyentuh tubuh mutan itu. "Lihat, ada Kyuhyun disini, kan? Sssh, tarik napas. Tenang chagi. Halo— Dokter Jjong?" Hangeng beranjak, buru-buru keluar dan menutup pintu. Menyerahkan keadaan di dalam kamar pada istri dan kedua adiknya.

Di dalam kamar, suara tangis Sungmin sedikit mereda. Namun isak dan gemetar tubuhnya tetap menyampaikan dengan jelas betapa mutan itu tengah ketakutan sekarang, separuh rambutnya kuyup oleh keringat, cuping kucingnya yang basah ikut terkatup turun. Saat itu, Kyuhyun juga menyadarinya. Hal yang semakin membuat Sungmin histeris...

Ia mencobanya dengan menyingkirkan satu tangan Ryeowook yang sejak tadi menjagal pinggang Sungmin, dan suara isak panik mutan itu terdengar sedikit tenang. Ryeowook yang seakan mengerti maksud perbuatan Kyuhyun, bertukar pandang dengan adik iparnya itu sebelum mengangguk dan mundur, memberi jarak dari dirinya dan Sungmin. Namun disisi lain, Heechul tidak cukup peka karena emosi dan keinginannya untuk terus berada di dekat Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, lihat—" Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah Sungmin dengan dagunya, entah sejak kapan ia sudah ikut berbaring di sisi Sungmin dengan bertumpu pada sikunya. Sebelah tangannya dengan telaten mengusapi dada Sungmin, menggiring mutan itu untuk bernapas teratur dan tenang. "Bagaimana kalau kalian keluar sebentar?"

Heechul enggan, pada awalnya. Namun setelah ia cukup mencerna keadaan, sedikit lama menatapi Sungmin yang semakin tenang saat hanya tangan Kyuhyun yang bergerak di atas tubuhnya, Heechul tidak mungkin mengingkarinya. Ia ingin berada di dekat mutan ini namun Sungmin hanya menginginkan Kyuhyun sekarang. Heechul mengerti betul, hanya melihat sikap Sungmin yang mati-matian menempel pada Kyuhyun—

Tapi kenyataan bahwa Sungmin menolak keberadaannya tetap terasa sakit. Heechul berbalik buru-buru, bermaksud menyembunyikan airmatanya yang terasa hangat dan menggenang dengan berlari keluar kamar.

Ryeowook terbengong sebentar setelah melihat drama itu, ia melempar pandangan bingung ke arah Kyuhyun sebelum mengangguk dan bergegas keluar mengikuti Heechul.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang ditinggal berdua bersama Sungmin di dalam kamar, hanya berdecih. "Dasar _drama queen_." cibirnya sembari mendengus. Sebelah tangannya masih bergerak mengusapi dada Sungmin. Kyuhyun bukan tidak sadar, ia hanya mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan yang tengah mengejeknya karena tetap bertahan dan mau repot-repot mengurusi mutan kecil ini, ia mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan yang tengah menggodanya untuk pergi dari sana, dan memfokuskan diri dengan menatap wajah pulas Sungmin. Setidaknya hanya ada mereka berdua disini. Tidak ada orang lain yang melihat kalaupun ia luluh dan menunjukkan sisi lembut dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Sungmin tertidur dan tidak menyaksikannya, Kyuhyun bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Kau sudah banyak merepotkan kucing kecil. Cepatlah sembuh—"

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Dokter Jjong? Bagaimana! Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Hangeng meremas bahu Heechul, bermaksud menenangkan istrinya dan menarik tubuh mutan itu untuk duduk kembali di pangkuannya. Heechul bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan bagi dokter Jjong untuk duduk terlebih dulu begitu dokter itu melangkah keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

"Shock. Sungmin melihat sesuatu yang membuat traumanya kembali." Jawab Dokter Jjong dengan raut prihatin. Ia duduk di sofa tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar ke belakang sembari memejamkan matanya, sekilas terlihat seakan tertidur pulas.

"Dia ada di dalam kafe sejak pagi. Lalu tiba-tiba dia berteriak histeris sore tadi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilihatnya. Kau ingat sesuatu, Kyu?" Ryeowook menyikut lengan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng, mendengus panjang, lalu melanjutkan acara tidur singkatnya lagi.

"Apa mungkin ia lihat seseorang yang membuatnya ketakutan seperti itu?" Hangeng mengira-ngira.

Dokter Jjong mengangguk, "Kemungkinan besar." ujarnya setuju.

"Mungkin majikan lamanya?" Heechul ikut-ikutan bersuara, mata kucingnya berkilat dramatis. Ia berpaling menatap suaminya dengan raut suram, dikeratnya kemeja Hangeng erat-erat.

"Aku sudah mencari informasi tentang bandul kalung Sungmin."

Mendengar ucapan Hangeng barusan, kali ini Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Bohong, kalau ia bilang tidak tertarik pada perbincangan ini. Terlebih saat masalah mulai merembet kembali pada majikan lama Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan ketertarikannya, lagipula sejak awal ia memang menahan diri untuk peduli pada siapapun. Siapapun.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa majikan lamanya?" Heechul mengerat kemeja Hangeng makin erat, semakin merasa gugup meski di sisi lain ia benar-benar ingin tahu. Namun bukannya menjawab, Hangeng malah mengusap pipinya, tersenyum tipis dan menatap ke dalam matanya sedikit lebih lama. "_Chagi_, katakan pada Paman Kim untuk membawakan amplop coklat di meja kerjaku." bisik Hangeng lembut, Heechul tahu perintah itu mungkin hanya untuk membuatnya pergi dari sana, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak menentang permintaan suaminya kali ini. Dengan lesu mutan itu mengangguk patuh, lalu beranjak pergi setelah mengecup bibir Hangeng sekilas.

"Aku sudah cari tahu tentang Choi. Sebenarnya aku sendiri punya arsip lama tentang mereka." Hangeng sedikit melirik Heechul hingga akhirnya punggung mutan itu menghilang di balik ruangan. Ia membenahi posisi duduknya, sedikit melempar senyum ke arah Ryeowook yang tampak ikut-ikutan menegang lalu melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang kembali memejamkan matanya dan terlihat tidak peduli. "Choi menjalankan bisnis penyelundupan mutan tapi aku masih belum bisa menyentuh mereka sampai sekarang. Belum ada laporan kekerasan setelah kasus Heechul— aku tidak bisa bergerak tanpa adanya bukti. Hampir semua Choi memiliki kebiasaan memelihara mutan. Choi Woohyuk, Choi Minho, Choi Siwon—" Hangeng berdehem tanpa sengaja, degup jantungnya meningkat saat ia menyebutkan nama terakhir itu. "Choi Minhyun, Choi Woobin, Choi Seunghyun, Choi Jinhyun. Kemungkinan salah satu dari mereka adalah majikan Sungmin."

"Choi Siwon masih memelihara mutan?" sambung Dokter Jjong tiba-tiba, wajahnya mengerut, tampak semakin prihatin.

Hangeng mengendikkan bahunya. "Mungkin."

Ryeowook yang sejak tadi hanya bisa mendengarkan, kini bergantian menatap Dokter Jjong dan Hangeng, tampak kebingungan. "Kalian mengenal Choi?"

"Yesung juga mengenal mereka. Yesung ikut membantu kasus Heechul, dan mutannya yang dulu juga sempat dipelihara secara ilegal oleh Choi. Tapi tidak perlu dipikirkan chagi," Hangeng melempar senyum tipisnya lagi, tahu kalau Ryeowook sesungguhnya kurang menyukai masa lalu Yesung dan mutannya itu. "Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah melindungi Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun—"

Ryeowook buru-buru menyikut perut Kyuhyun dan mendesis marah, menyuruhnya bangun dan dijawab dengan kesal juga oleh Kyuhyun. _'Iya-iya aku mendengarkan!'_

"Kau harus menjaganya, Kyu. Jangan biarkan dia sendirian tanpa pengawasan saat berada di luar. Kita tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan majikan lamanya."

"Kenapa harus aku?" Kyuhyun mendengus lalu membenahi posisi duduknya, ia memijat tengkuknya dan menguap lagi. "Merepotkan."

"Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook refleks memukul paha Kyuhyun karena kesal. Kyuhyun hanya mencibir, mengabaikan Ryeowook dan berbalik memunggungi kakak iparnya itu sebelum berpura-pura memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Dia hanya menginginkanmu. Setidaknya turuti keinginan Sungmin sampai ia benar-benar pulih, Kyuhyun-ah. Setelah itu, _hyung_yang akan mengurusnya."

Kyuhyun hanya berdehem. Tidak berniat untuk protes lagi kalau pendapatnya hanya akan diabaikan oleh semua orang.

"Sungmin juga membutuhkan pengobatan serius. Sepertinya janin di rahimnya ditarik paksa, kita harus membersihkan sisanya sebelum ia terkena infeksi internal. Dan untuk luka-luka di tubuhnya, aku sudah membawakan krim memar dan luka bakar. Oleskan saja setiap malam dan pagi setelah ia mandi."

Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mengabaikan semua orang saat ini, tapi entah mengapa ada dorongan memaksa dari dalam hatinya yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak peduli. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berpura-pura memejamkan mata lagi, meskipun sembari memunggungi semua orang, Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengusir bayangan di dalam kepalanya. Bayangan buruk rupa tentang mutan kecil itu, disiksa, mengandung dan keguguran, janinnya ditarik dengan paksa –Kyuhyun mendengus, menahan dirinya untuk tidak muntah membayangkan gambaran menjijikan itu. "Merepotkan." Cibirnya bertentangan dengan kata hatinya sendiri.

"Atau kau ingin aku yang melakukannya, Kyu? Barangkali kau keberatan."

"Tidak, biar aku saja." Kyuhyun mendengus. Bercanda atau tidak, entah kenapa ia tidak menyukai ucapan Dokter Jjong barusan. Tapi Kyuhyun terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya, sampai ia mengeluarkan protes lain lagi. "Tapi aku tidak mau memandikannya lagi."

"Tentu, aku mengerti. Kucing benci air. Tapi kalau kau ikut mandi, mungkin Sungmin akan mengalah."

"Tidak lucu, _hyung_." Kyuhyun berdumal tak senang. Wajahnya yang bersemu merah kontan membuat Hangeng dan Dokter Jjong tertawa, sementara Ryeowook ribut mendaftarkan diri menjadi sukarelawan. Sejenak, suasana tegang di tengah ruangan itu sedikit terangkat hingga Heechul kembali membawakan amplop coklat yang diinginkan Hangeng tadi.

"Yeobo, ini." Setelah menyerahkan amplop besar itu, Heechul langsung mendudukkan diri di atas pangkuan Hangeng, ekor panjangnya berkibas dan melilit pinggang suaminya itu. Ia menunduk dengan tertarik, cupingnya bergerak-gerik saat suara sobekan terdengar begitu jelas diantara kesunyian yang lagi-lagi menyikap ruangan tempat kelimanya berkumpul.

"Kau tertarik, chagi?" Hangeng tersenyum geli, sebelah tangannya menarik isi amplop itu sementara ia sibuk menatap wajah istrinya. Paras cantik ditambah dengan cuping kucing yang bergerak-gerik itu benar-benar tampak menggoda. Tanpa memikirkan malu lagi, Hangeng mengecup hidung Heechul dan menggigit bibir bawah yang mengerucut maju itu. Setidaknya ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan lebih. Kalaupun Hangeng ingin melumat istrinya sekarang dihadapan tiga pasang mata asing lainnya, itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena kini perhatian Heechul benar-benar teralih pada kertas tebal yang dicapitnya hati-hati dengan dua jari. Ryeowook dan Dokter Jjong dengan sabar menunggu, sementara Heechul terpaku. Hangeng tahu usahanya selama ini mengajari Heechul untuk membaca dan menulis tidak akan sia-sia. Karena lihat saja mata yang berkilat dan membulat besar itu—

"Ini—" Heechul benar-benar tercekat.

"Ya." Hangeng nyaris tertawa, tapi itu berakhir dengan kecupan singkat di hidung istrinya saat ia beralih pada Kyuhyun. Diletakannya kertas itu di atas meja, agar semua orang bisa membaca kalimat apa saja yang tertulis di dalamnya. "Kyuhyun-ah. Ini sertifikat kepemilikan Sungmin, atas namamu. Aku membuatnya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau memang Sungmin tidak pantas dikembalikan pada majikan lamanya."

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, duduk semakin mundur seakan berniat untuk kabur dari sana. Cetakan namanya yang tertulis tebal dengan tinta emas itu nyaris-nyaris membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. "Bagaimana kalau pemiliknya juga memiliki sertifikat yang sama?"

"Aku hakim, aku yang akan memutuskan mana yang asli dan palsu." Hangeng nyaris mendapat kecupan dari Heechul berkat jawaban itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak setuju.

"Itu tidak _fair hyung_."

"Perlakuan yang diterima Sungmin juga tidak adil."

"_Fine!_ Tidak ada sanggahan lain, Yang Mulia." Kyuhyun mendengus makin kesal, seharusnya ia tahu kalau protesnya memang tidak akan pernah didengar.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada sanggahan untuk urusan Sungmin? Kau bersedia mengasuhnya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" suara itu nyaris-nyaris terdengar seperti ejekan, dengan nada yang menyerupai pendeta di tengah upacara pernikahan. Oh, Kyuhyun nyaris ingin beranjak untuk mencekik kakaknya.

"_Hyung_! Tidak lucu!"

Heechul meringis dengan tampang mengejek, Kyuhyun tahu kalau ia pasti baru saja memamerkan tampang memelasnya. Buru-buru ia memasang wajah kesalnya lagi. "_Hyung_, mana sempat aku mengurusi mutan! Aku punya banyak kerjaan, _nih_!"

"Kerja untuk tabungan rumah barumu?"

Kyuhyun tercekat pada tebakan super tepat itu. Ia tergagap, bermaksud menjawab namun semakin banyak mata yang melirik ke arahnya, semakin pula ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Dengar, Kyu... _Hyung_ bisa membantu, mungkin separuh harga dan sisanya kau bayar dari tabunganmu. _Hyung_ akan bayar separuhnya asal kau mau mengurus Sungmin disana—"

"Tidak." Potong Kyuhyun tegas. Ia balas memandang Hangeng, tampak makin sengit. "Aku akan membeli rumah itu dengan uangku sendiri. Aku akan membangunnya dari jerih payahku sendiri."

"Tapi Kyu—"

"Jangan sok kaya!" Kyuhyun berseru garang. Matanya mendelik penuh emosi hingga sesaat ia sadar sudah terlalu lepas menunjukkan perasaannya yang selama ini kedap tersembunyi. Buru-buru ia mengatur kembali rautnya dan mencibir dengan gayanya yang biasa. "Mentang-mentang kau punya penghasilan besar, jangan remehkan pelayan kafe sepertiku! Aku punya banyak fans, bisa saja kusuruh mereka menyerang mansion ini sampai rubuh!"

Heechul yang sejak tadi berusaha untuk diam, jadi ikut-ikutan kesal. "Dasar keras kepala. _Hyung_-mu hanya ingin membantu, bocah sial!"

"Bantu saja mutan ini, tampung dia di rumah ini."

"Cho _brat_!" Heechul sontak berdiri, sudah berniat akan mencekik leher Kyuhyun kalau saja Hangeng tidak buru-buru memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Yeobo_—" Hangeng berusaha menenangkan Heechul. Ryeowook yang tampak kesal di sisi Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak berkomentar, sementara dokter Jjong hanya menjadi penonton sejak tadi, tidak mengerti dan mencoba untuk tidak ikut campur.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja, Kyu—" putus Hangeng sembari memeluk pinggang Heechul dari belakang. Ia menatap Kyuhyun lembut dari balik ceruk leher mutannya, sedikit berharap Kyuhyun tidak akan menolak kali ini. "_Hyung_ akan membantu dana, bukan untukmu. Tapi untuk Sungmin. Kau tahu biaya perawatan mutan mahal, dan _hyung_ mengerti kau sedang berjuang menabung untuk rumah baru itu. Tampung Sungmin, dan semua biayanya biar _hyung_ yang tangani. Kau cukup biarkan dia tinggal bersamamu. Jaga Sungmin sampai mutan itu benar-benar pulih."

Kyuhyun melengos. Memasang wajah tak senang sembari mendengus berkali-kali. "Kenapa harus aku, haaah." Kyuhyun mengeluh sembari menghentakkan kaki. Kalau boleh jujur, semakin lama ia mulai sedikit mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sungmin. Sedikit! Hanya sedikit! Kyuhyun juga sempat berpikir untuk sedikit ikut campur, kalau kelak orang-orang ini membutuhkan bantuannya. Tapi sedikit! Hanya sedikit ikut campur! Biar bagaimanapun, diberi kewajiban untuk mengurus orang lain meskipun tidak mengeluarkan biaya, tetap saja merepotkan. Tapi orang-orang ini terus saja menekannya, membuat simpati untuk Sungmin yang mulai tumbuh dalam benaknya kembali surut. Kyuhyun semakin yakin saja bahwa ia melakukan semua ini memang karena terpaksa. Terlebih Hangeng. Kyuhyun memandang kakak sepupunya itu dengan sorot sengit, Hangeng sudah tahu kelemahannya. Dan Hangeng sudah pasti akan menggunakannya. Lihat saja tatapan sok lembut dengan maksud tersembunyi itu—

"Bagaimana, Kyu? Kami ingin menolongnya, apa kau tidak tersentuh untuk ikut membantunya? Apalagi mutan itu hanya menginginkan dirimu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya— dalam keadaan trauma seperti itu, dan ditinggalkan oleh satu-satunya orang yang ia percaya disini—"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Baiklah!" potong Kyuhyun kesal. Ia berdiri jengah, tidak ingin mendengar khotbah apapun lagi. "Aku lapar, sediakan makanan sekarang." Dengan kesal Kyuhyun berbalik memunggungi semua orang dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, tidak menyadari sama sekali saat Dokter Jjong dan Hangeng saling bertukar pandang, Ryeowook mendesah lega dan Heechul mulai mencibir kepergiannya.

"Bocah itu tidak berubah." Dokter Jjong menyeruput tehnya dan terkekeh pelan. Hangeng mengangguk setuju dan ikut tertawa, terlebih melihat wajah bingung Ryeowook dan tampang malas Heechul.

"_Dalam_nya tidak berubah." sambungnya seraya meraup bibir Heechul dengan lembut. "Dia memang sulit dimengerti."

.

oOoOoOo

.

Kyuhyun mengusap remote TV itu berkali-kali, tidak berniat mencari channel yang bagus dan justru lebih tertarik untuk menggonta-ganti program dan mencoba seluruh menu yang ada. Sembari menyeruput kuah _tomyam_ dalam mangkuknya, Kyuhyun terkekeh-kekeh senang. Terkagum-kagum sendiri dengan TV 64 inch yang terpasang di dinding. Bahkan ruang makan ini memiliki TV! Whoa! Keren sekali. Kakaknya Hangeng memang benar-benar kaya, Kyuhyun semakin terobsesi untuk menjadi kaya raya, dan tentu saja, dengan usahanya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengerjap takjub, menghentikan petualangan mengusap-usap remote itu dan berhenti di channel musik. Sebenarnya ia juga memiliki TV dengan ukuran dan merek yang sama di apartemennya. Ah, salah. TV itu milik ayahnya, dan apartemen itu juga milik ayahnya. Kyuhyun jarang menyalakan perabotan mesin dan alat eletronik disana karena ia harus menghemat listrik yang ada, biar bagaimanapun, apartemen pinjaman itu memakan banyak biaya listrik bulanan. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyalakan lampu ruangan kalau tidak benar-benar membutuhkannya, men_charge_ gadgetnya di kafe, dan memilih mengipasi diri sendiri dengan kipas manual ketimbang menyalakan AC. Semua usaha hemat listrik Kyuhyun itu sukses menekan pengeluaran bulanannya, dan mungkin hanya memakan sekitar 5% dari gaji kerjanya.

Tapi mulai sekarang, hidup hemat listrik Kyuhyun akan terganggu. Sungmin akan pindah ke apartemennya dan tidak mungkin ia memadamkan lampu di seluruh penjuru apartemen. Apalagi mengingat mutan yang cengeng dan penakut itu! Hah, Kyuhyun tidak mau membayangkan berapa pengeluaran untuk biaya listriknya bulan depan.

"Kyu, Sungmin sudah sadar. Dia mencarimu."

Kyuhyun hanya melirik Ryeowook, tidak menjawab dan terus saja menikmati _tomyam_nya sembari menonton TV. Orang ini datang untuk menyuruhnya pergi? Hah. Ini bukan di Kona Beans, Ryeowook bukan bosnya di luar jam kerja dan di luar tempat kerja.

"Cepatlah sebelum Sungmin menangis lagi!" Ryeowook menarik mangkuk Kyuhyun dengan sengit, nyaris membuat pemuda jangkung itu tersedak dan kuah-kuah kemerahan berhambur di bawah bibirnya.

"Aish! Iya-iya, sabar sebentar sih." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Menarik kembali mangkuk makannya dan menghabiskan isinya dalam satu tegukan. Ia melempar mangkuk keramik itu ke atas kepala _maidroid_yang kebetulan lewat dan dengan sigap menangkapnya. Setelah membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu, Kyuhyun beranjak. Berpura-pura mengabaikan Ryeowook yang tengah berdiri berkacak pinggang dan mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kalau kau semenyebalkan ini terus, suatu saat nanti Yesung akan berselingkuh." Cibir Kyuhyun sebelum melesat keluar dapur. Buru-buru menghindar sebelum Ryeowook sempat melempar kepalanya dengan teko air.

"Yah, Cho _brat_! Awas kau!"

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cacian Ryeowook yang masih menggema hingga ke ruang tengah. Suara melengking itu terdengar mendekat, sebelum Ryeowook sempat mengejarnya, Kyuhyun segera melesat dan membanting pintu kamar Sungmin dari dalam, baru bermaksud mengunci pintu kamar itu saat ia tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan suara bentakan lain yang tidak kalah nyaringnya.

"Yah, Cho _brat_! Bisa tenang sedikit tidak!"

Kyuhyun menggerutu, semakin merengut lagi saat dilihatnya Sungmin menyudut di atas tempat tidur dan tengah memandanginya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Buru-buru ia memalingkan wajahnya, "Kenapa semua orang memanggilku 'Cho _brat'_hari ini."

"Kau memang pantas dipanggil begitu."

'_Suamimu juga Cho!_' rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menyahut seperti itu, namun ia menahan cibirannya dan hanya mendengus kecil. Heechul yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur tidak bisa menyentuh mutan itu sama sekali, dan Kyuhyun sedikit mengerti kenapa nada bicara mutan dewasa itu terdengar sedikit _moody_.

"Dia sudah bangun, kan? Aku mau pulang sekarang." Kyuhyun meraih ranselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja rias, lalu dengan gesit ia memasukkan beberapa cemilan yang bisa ditemukannya di dekat meja nakas dan berbotol-botol _greentea_ di bawah tempat tidur.

"Tinggal disini dulu, Kyu. setidaknya sampai Sungmin baikan."

_Ah_, Kyuhyun berpaling kaget. Ia bahkan tidak sadar Hangeng berada di sana, berdiri melipat tangan di depan jendela dan mengawasinya dengan tampang serius.

Kyuhyun beralih lagi, kembali fokus mengemasi makanan-makanan yang bisa dibawanya dan sebisa mungkin mengabaikan gerungan dan pandangan memelas dari atas ranjang. "Aku harus kuliah, semua barang-barangku ada di rumah."

"Kalau begitu setiap kau akan berangkat ke kampus, antar dia kemari, _ne_?" Heechul memohon dengan suara lembut, Kyuhyun nyaris tidak percaya pada telinganya sendiri dan mengira barusan adalah ucapan Hangeng yang tiba-tiba memiliki suara feminim. Kyuhyun menelan ludah, semakin tidak berminat untuk menanggapi dan terus saja memunggungi Heechul dan Hangeng, pura-pura tertarik pada botol-botol make up yang ada di atas meja rias. Padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu apa guna benda panjang ramping berwarna hitam yang sedang dipegangnya ini. _Eye liner_? Penggaris mata? Oh.

"Kyunggg—"

Kyuhyun mengubah objek perhatiannya ke benda lain, benda yang jika diraih bisa membuatnya berputar makin memunggungi ranjang. Suara gerungan samar itu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, nada rendah yang terkesan semakin memelas... Kyuhyun justru lebih memilih memandangi Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba masuk dan langsung mendelik ke arahnya. Ia menggigit bibir, mencoba untuk tidak peduli saat suara isak pelan mulai terdengar, bercampur dengan desau kecewa Heechul yang sejak tadi masih berjuang merayu-rayu Sungmin.

"Kemari Sungminnie! Kenapa tidak mau kudekati sebentar saja sih?" Heechul ingin sekali melompat naik dan meraup tubuh mutan muda itu, tapi suara isak pelan Sungmin menahan hasratnya. Mutan belia itu semakin beringsut ke ujung ranjang, duduk memeluk lutut dan terus saja mencuri-curi pandangan memelas ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kalau Kyuhyun kuliah, kau harus tinggal disini denganku, _ne_. Sekarang kemari, ayo kemari—" Heechul masih berjuang, meski suaranya terdengar semakin putus asa dan sorot matanya makin sayu. Hangeng mendesah, mengerti betul betapa sensitif perasaan istrinya ditambah dengan sifat keras kepala Heechul itu.

"_Chagi,_ jangan memaksakan diri."

"Tapi dia harus tinggal disini kalau Kyuhyun pergi kuliah!" Heechul tetap bersikeras, ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Hangeng memang tidak menentangnya lagi, tapi sorot serius yang balik memandangnya itu membuat Heechul merasa tidak nyaman. "Kau tidak setuju denganku, Geng?"

"Bukan begitu—" Hangeng menghela napas, nyaris menunjukkan tampang lelah. "Sungmin belum mau disentuh siapapun jadi—"

"Dia mau denganku! Dia mau denganku!" Ryeowook berseru memotong, dengan penuh semangat ia menyambar bahu Kyuhyun hingga pemuda jangkung itu terhuyung kaget dan nyaris jatuh menabrak meja rias. Tanpa mempedulikan pelototan kesal Kyuhyun, Ryeowook tersenyum lebar dan menatap Heechul dengan ekspresi meyakinkan. "Sungmin-ah mau denganku! Aku ada waktu luang untuk kemari, kau tenang saja _hyung_!"

"Kau?" Heechul mendelik tidak percaya. Ia berpaling menatap Sungmin yang tengah mengkerut ketakutan dan kembali menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan menusuk. "Dia mau denganmu, maksudnya?"

"Dia tidak takut padaku. Lihat ini!" Ryeowook menarik senyumnya lebar-lebar sembari beringsut naik ke atas ranjang, memberi jarak cukup untuk tidak mengejutkan Sungmin sebelum ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Kemari, Minnie. Kau mau makan es krim dengan Wookie?"

Semua orang menunggu reaksi Sungmin, kecuali Kyuhyun yang berdumal dan bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Aku tidak punya waktu luang dan kalian sama sekali tidak peduli."_

Tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Semua orang seakan terpaku menantikan reaksi Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya memandangi tangan Ryeowook dengan bibir bergetar, seakan tangisnya rawan pecah kapan saja. Ryeowook juga nyaris putus asa. Uluran tangannya melemas bersamaan saat Sungmin mulai beringsut mendekat padanya, meraih tangannya dengan wajah takut-takut dan buru-buru menyembunyikan diri di sisi Ryeowook, mencoba menghindari delikan maut Heechul yang sebenarnya bukan ditujukan padanya.

"Umm~" Sungmin mengintip takut-takut dari balik bahu Ryeowook, ia mengerat kuat-kuat punggung kemeja pemuda yang tak kalah mungil darinya itu sembari mengibas-ibaskan ekornya dengan gelisah.

Heechul terkesiap. Benar-benar tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja disaksikannya. Ia berdiri dengan wajah memerah kesal. "Curang! Kau pakai eskrim!" Heechul menunjuk Ryeowook dengan sorot menuding. Saking kesalnya, ia refleks menyambar lengan Sungmin dan bermaksud merebutnya dari Ryeowook. "Kemari Minnie, akan kubelikan pabrik eskrim untukmu!"

Ryeowook, Hangeng, dan bahkan Kyuhyun mendelik melihat sikap agresif Heechul yang kontan, sukses membuat Sungmin menjerit ketakutan dan mati-matian berusaha menarik tangannya kembali.

"Aaah!" Sungmin mengerang tak senang. Cupingnya mengatup turun, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan tangisnya nyaris pecah kalau saja Hangeng tidak segera menyelamatkannya dengan menarik Heechul menjauh. Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar ikut panik buru-buru melangkah mendekati ranjang, sempat berpikir untuk menarik rambut Heechul kalau saja Hangeng tidak turun tangan lebih dulu.

"Y-yah, _chagi!_ Kau bisa membuatnya menangis!"

"Curaaang! Padahal aku sama-sama mutan!" pekik Heechul tidak terima. "Yeobooo!"

Ryeowook sempat kelimpungan saat ponselnya berbunyi dan Sungmin tengah memeluknya erat-erat sembari mengerang ketakutan. Sedikit kesulitan, akhirnya Ryeowook berhasil membuka flip ponselnya. "Yesungie sudah sampai di depan, hyung. Haruskah pergi sekarang?"

"Sekarang!" Kyuhyun berseru setuju dan segera menyambar ranselnya untuk dibawa pulang.

"Aku mau ikut! Aku mau mengantar Sungmin!" Heechul ikut-ikutan mengemasi barang, membawa satu jaket tebal dari lemari kamar dan menarik tangan Hangeng keluar.

"Kyuuung! Hiks!" Sungmin menggerung, menarik tangan Ryeowook frustasi saat tubuh Kyuhyun nyaris menghilang keluar kamar. Kyuhyun pasti sudah akan menghilang kalau saja Ryeowook tidak membantunya meneriaki nama Kyuhyun.

"Cho _brat_ Kyuhyun!" jerit Ryeowook sepenuhnya emosi. Kyuhyun memutar balik langkahnya dan berdiri di depan pintu dengan tampang lelah.

"Aish, apa lagi sih!"

"Kau mau meninggalkan Sungmin?" Itu bukan pertanyaan, nada itu terdengar lebih seperti ancaman. Kyuhyun menghela napas dan melirik Sungmin yang tengah balik menatapnya dengan raut memelas. Suara gerungan samar terdengar seakan mutan itu takut membuat majikan barunya marah lagi. Kyuhyun terus-terusan membentak dan Sungmin tidak menyukainya. Tapi Sungmin lebih tidak mau lagi ditinggalkan sendiri, sekalipun bersama Ryeowook. Karena itu saat Kyuhyun meneriakkan—

"Cepat turun dari sana."

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sungmin berusaha turun dan menggapai Kyuhyun meski langkahnya sedikit tertatih. Sembari mendongak dengan mata membulat besar, dipeluknya lengan Kyuhyun erat-erat. "Kyunggg~" rengutnya dengan bibir mengerucut maju. Kyuhyun mendelik kaget, refleks berpaling dan melangkah keluar dengan wajah memanas yang terangkat tinggi.

"Ayo pulang, _hyung!_"

.

oOoOoOo

.

Seunghyun membanting pintu depan rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu itu sendiri dan melepaskan sepatunya sendiri. Sudah dua hari, tidak ada pelayan yang tersisa di mansion ini setelah ia memecat seluruh pelayan wanita dan membunuh dua diantaranya. Bodyguard yang tersisa hanya para penjaga terpecaya, yang tentu saja tidak bisa bekerja membersihkan rumah. Puing-puing sisa kepingan kaca hingga televisi dibiarkan berserakan di lantai. Beberapa perabotan bahkan tidak berbentuk indah sebagaimana mestinya. Keberadaan benda-benda di rumah ini sudah berubah fungsi menjadi lahan pelampiasan amarah Seunghyun setiap jam setiap waktu. Setiap kali ia kembali setelah seharian mencari mutannya yang hilang dan kembali dengan tangan kosong. Seperti hari ini, meskipun ia menemukan dimana Sungmin-nya berada. Kepulangannya tanpa bisa membawa mutannya kembali, hanya menambah emosinya dua kali lipat setelah melihat Sungmin berada di tempat dimana ia menemukan mutannya itu mengkhianatinya untuk yang kedua kali.

"ARGH!" Seunghyun membanting ponselnya hingga benda itu remuk menghantam dinding. Matanya yang merah seakan dialiri darah, penuh dengan emosi ditambah lelahnya karena terjaga dari tidur sejak kemarin malam.

Seunghyun tidak berniat mengatur napasnya. Suara dengusan dan ringisannya berhembus berat. Ia memutar pandangan, tengah berpikir dan mencari-cari lahan pelampiasan amarah yang baru saat tiba-tiba ia bertemu pandang dengan sosok yang rupanya sudah berdiri di tengah tangga sejak ia masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Darimana saja, Seunghyun-ah? Presdir mencarimu."

"Aku sibuk sampai bulan depan." Seunghyun mendengus dan membanting dirinya ke atas sofa. Ia bersandar ke belakang, mengistirahatkan tengkuknya yang nyaris keram karena kelelahan.

"Kau sibuk apa? Sibuk mencari mutanmu?"

"Diam hyung. Kau bilang mau membantuku mendapatkan Sungmin kembali."

Woohyuk memutar bola matanya. Mulai merasa bosan pada masalah ini dan di sisi lain ia tetap dibuat pusing oleh sikap keras kepala Seunghyun yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "Aku pasti membantumu, Seunghyun. Hanya saja perkara seperti ini— Aish!" Woohyuk menghela napas berat, ia melangkah turun sembari membuka ponselnya, meyakinkan kembali informasi yang diberikan mata-mata dan bawahannya hari ini tidaklah salah. Ia sudah membantu Seunghyun mencari mutannya yang hilang sejak dua hari yang lalu. Tapi begitu mengetahui dimana tempat mutan itu berada sekarang, Woohyuk seakan ingin mundur dari masalah ini. Hangeng Tan. Hakim Pengadilan Tinggi Seoul sekaligus aktivis pembela mutan. Bagaimana mereka bisa menghadapinya!

"Bagaimana kalau kuberikan mutan baru, kau mau yang seperti Sungmin? Atau kau ingin pilih sendiri? Lagipula sekarang Sungmin ada di tangan Hakim Han. Kau mau bunuh diri, Seunghyun-ah? Relakan saja mutan itu, lagipula kau sudah merusaknya terlalu parah. Pilihlah satu mutan baru, akan kuantar malam ini juga."

Seunghyun mengerang, nyaris melempar vas bunga yang masih utuh di hadapannya ke arah kakak sepupunya itu. "Diam, Woohyuk. Aku tidak mau yang lain. Kalau kau tidak mau membantu, jangan berkomentar." ujarnya ketus. Seunghyun tidak peduli, ia sudah tahu informasi tentang Hakim Han dan keluarga Cho itu sejak kemarin. Siapapun mereka, Sungmin miliknya dan ia punya hak atas mutannya sendiri. "Bisakah kubunuh selingkuhan mutanku itu? Pemuda jangkung berambut coklat itu?"  
>Woohyuk mendelik. "Jangan macam-macam Seunghyun-ah! Dia putra tunggal keluarga Cho!"<p>

_Cho? Siapa yang peduli?_ "Kalau begitu kuculik saja Sungmin. Dia milikku, aku punya hak untuk merebutnya kembali."

Woohyuk menghela napas, entah untuk keberapa kalinya malam ini. Rasanya ia sudah terlalu lelah menjelaskan. "Dengar Seunghyun-ah. Kalau kau tidak mau mutan baru, kau ingin Sungmin-mu kembali? _That's fine_." ujarnya sembari menghempas tangan ke atas, menyerah pada opsi tawaran mutan baru bagi Seunghyun. Tapi ia tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat Seunghyun bertindak tanpa pikir panjang saat mereka tahu dengan jelas siapa lawan yang mereka hadapi kini. "Tapi kau tidak bisa bersikap gegabah. Yang kau hadapi bukan orang-orang sembarangan. Kita pernah sekali berperang dengan mereka, aku tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang dua kali." Seunghyun hanya mendengus.

"Kita nyaris jatuh saat itu. Jangan biarkan kesalahan yang sama tercium dua kali. Kau boleh melakukannya, tapi jangan sampai ketahuan."

"Kalau ini perang, aku akan memeranginya sampai akhir."

Woohyuk memekik sengit dan menarik rambutnya frustasi. Ia ikut membanting diri di sisi Seunghyun dan merangkul adik sepupunya itu setelah menarik napas panjang berkali-kali, berusaha mengumpulkan kesabarannya lagi. "Dengar, Choi Seunghyun." mulai Woohyuk dengan suara lembut, "Kalau kau bertindak gegabah, bukan hanya kau yang akan mendapatkan imbasnya. Choi akan runtuh perlahan-lahan, kau akan di bui, aku akan di bui, Choi Siwon kakakmu akan di bui, dan yang paling tidak kau harapkan..." Woohyuk menarik dagu Seunghyun dan memaksa pemuda itu menatap langsung ke dalam matanya, mengabaikan sorot tajam yang tampak begitu menakutkan itu. "Sungmin tidak akan pernah kembali padamu lagi. Pikirkan itu baik-baik Seunghyun-ah. Kau menginginkannya kembali, kita akan cari cara untuk itu. Aku akan membantumu, Siwon akan membantumu. Sementara kau harus menahan diri, jangan bersikap di luar kendali, jangan gegabah, suruh saja orang lain memata-matai Sungmin. Kau mengerti?"

Seunghyun tidak menjawab. Ia menampik tangan Woohyuk dan segera melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menendang meja kaca di hadapan mereka. Woohyuk berjengit mendengar suara kaca yang hancur berkeping-keping itu, ia menelan ludah, berusaha tidak menunjukkan ketegangan yang seketika menyergap hatinya, kembali membuatnya bertanya-tanya untuk apa ia bertindak sejauh ini? Untuk apa ia bersikap terlalu peduli? Oh, benar. Ini untuk Choi. Untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu apa rencanamu pada gadis perawat itu? Kau sudah membunuh dua pelayan, tiga bodyguard, sekarang kau mau membiarkan yang satu ini membusuk di lantai atas?" Woohyuk mencoba membangun topik baru, terlalu khawatir dengan kesunyian yang tiba-tiba mencekam mereka di tengah ruangan yang luas ini.

"Dia tidak boleh mati sebelum Sungmin-ku kembali."

Jawaban datar itu membuat Woohyuk bersandar lemas ke belakang. "Sebentar lagi rumah ini akan berubah menjadi rumah setan."

.

oOoOoOo

tbc

oOoOoOo

.


	14. Chapter 14

"_Hyung_! Jangan pegang itu! Kau pasti akan merusaknya!" Kyuhyun memekik panik, buru-buru dilindunginya guci antik yang biasa terpajang di sudut ruang tamunya. Lagipula untuk apa Heechul berdiri di sana? Sejak awal pun Kyuhyun sudah tidak menyetujui permintaan Heechul yang ingin ikut mengantar Sungmin, bersama-sama dengan Ryeowook, Yesung, dan Hangeng. Rasanya apartemen luas ini tiba-tiba menjadi sempit. Satu faktor terbesarnya karena Tan Heechul. Dan suara melengkingnya yang menyakiti telinga itu.

"Berisik sekali! Kalau rusak akan kuganti sepuluh buah sekaligus bayar di muka!" Heechul membalas sewot. Ia mendengus pada Kyuhyun sebelum melenggang pergi ke ruang tengah. Mungkin menyusul Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang ada di kamarnya. Ah, siapa yang peduli. Kyuhyun membanting tubuhnya ke atas sofa, bersandar ke belakang sembari memejamkan mata, tidak lagi berniat mengawasi Yesung yang sedang memasang kamera pengintai di atas pintu dalam apartemennya. Kyuhyun juga sempat memprotes keinginan semua orang untuk memasang kamera di setiap sudut dalam apartemen ini, tapi tentu saja protesnya terabaikan. Kyuhyun menyerah dan memilih mengistirahatkan diri di atas sofa. Lagipula tidak mungkin ia pergi ke kamar, Sungmin sedang menggunakan ranjangnya dan Kyuhyun menolak menggunakan ranjang itu berdua dengan mutan cengeng yang sekarang justru semakin dimanja oleh semua orang. Hah! Merepotkan!

"Kau tidak lapar, Kyu? Mau _delivery_ makanan?" suara Hangeng menyela jeritan hati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela napas, terlalu malas untuk membuka matanya dan hanya menyahut "Tidak, nanti saja." dengan suara parau. Padahal dalam hati, Kyuhyun sudah mengeluh kelaparan. Tapi ia memilih menahan diri dan memesan makanan saat semua orang sudah pulang nanti. Ia tidak ingin diremehkan dengan traktiran Hangeng sekaligus tidak ingin memaksakan diri untuk menraktir semua orang. Jadi pilihannya, makanan instan atau memesan makanan setelah Tan Heechul pergi.

"Yang ini sudah selesai, ayo pindah ke dalam." Yesung turun dari tangga portable itu dengan bantuan Hangeng, Kyuhyun yang tidak menjawab hanya bangun dengan malas-malasan dan memindahkan dirinya ke ruang tengah. Di ruang tengah pun, Kyuhyun berbaring di atas matras sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

"Kenapa harus pakai kamera segala sih?" Kyuhyun mencibir. Yesung yang tengah sibuk memaku kamera sedikit berpaling padanya dan tersenyum lembut. Tapi bukan Yesung, justru Hangeng yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ini akan lebih aman. Kita belum tahu apa yang akan direncanakan Choi pada Sungmin. jadi, yah... Ini antisipasi terbaik." Hangeng ikut duduk di samping matras Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun semakin mencibirnya terlebih dengan kemeja berantakan dan celana oblong ditambah posisi duduk bersila di atas lantai yang tiba-tiba membuat Tan Hangeng terlihat remeh.

"Aku juga akan memasang alarm di beberapa sudut. Sekali tekan, akan tersambung ke sistem keamanan di rumahku."

"Kalian mengganggu privasi hidupku." Kyuhyun mengeluh lagi, tapi baik Hangeng atau Yesung, tidak ada yang meladeni keluhannya barusan. Kyuhyun dibiarkan mencibir sendirian sementara Yesung dan Hangeng berdiskusi memutuskan tempat paling tepat memasang kamera-kamera itu.

Sadar diabaikan, Kyuhyun mengeram marah. Ia bangun dan duduk bersila, sembari mendongak pada Yesung, memutuskan untuk mengeluhkan hal lain, apapun yang bisa dikeluhkannya pada Yesung. "Kapan Max pulang? Kalian membuat kerjaku jadi dobel gara-gara dia!"

"Dia bilang seminggu lagi. Tenang Kyu, kuberi gaji dobel." Yesung menjawab tanpa berpaling. Kyuhyun mendengus, semakin sebal tapi tidak berniat menolak tawaran gaji dobel itu. Maka Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berdiri dan melenggang pergi ke arah dapur. Berniat mencari makanan sisa lalu mengungsi di kamar tamunya yang penuh berantakan oleh tumpukan pakaian. Tapi siapa yang peduli, sekarang yang terpenting baginya adalah tempat sepi dimana tidak ada seorangpun akan mengganggunya.

Tapi Kyuhyun harus mendengus lagi, mencibir Ryeowook yang tengah berdiri membungkuk menghadap kulkas. Bahkan di dalam dapur pun ia tidak bisa sendiri!

Ryeowook menoleh, menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun lalu tanpa segan-segan ia berkomentar. "Kau tidak menyimpan makanan apapun, Kyuhyun! Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan telur, saus, dan selada kering ini!" pekiknya dengan tampang _shock_. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia menyelipkan satu tangannya di bawah ketiak Ryeowook untuk meraih satu box susu.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik kakak sepupunya itu sembari menyeruput susu cokelatnya, awalnya berniat menjawab namun urung saat dilihatnya wajah Ryeowook berubah suram. _Jadi siapa yang salah?_Kyuhyun mencibir dalam hati. Untuk apa ia menyimpan makanan mentah kalau ia sendiri tidak bisa memasak? _Aneh-aneh saja._Kyuhyun mendengus setelah selesai menghabiskan susunya. Ia baru akan berbalik dan melesat pergi saat tiba-tiba Ryeowook berkomentar lagi.

"Sungmin belum makan, dia pasti lapar." Suara desah prihatin itu terdengar, Kyuhyun hanya memutar matanya. Nyaris tampak tidak peduli saat ia menyodorkan ponsel kecil kepada Ryeowook.

"Delivery saja. Aku juga mau pesan. Bayar masing-masing ya."

Ryeowook mencibir. "Iya iya, aku yang bayar! Dasar pelit. Kau mau pesan apa? Biar kupesan sekalian." Tawar Ryeowook dengan bibir mengerucut maju. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk lambang-lambang angka di atas ponsel itu dengan ogah-ogahan. "Dan kubayari sekalian!"

Kyuhyun mendengus, paling tidak suka diremehkan seperti itu. "Kalau tidak ikhlas tidak usah, aku bisa bayar sendiri." Tangkasnya setengah hati. Kyuhyun membuang box susu yang sudah kosong itu ke tempat sampah sebelum berucap cepat, "Aku mau omelete saja. Yang biasa, yang paling murah, tidak perlu topping dan daging."

Ryeowook mendelik, setengah tidak percaya dipelototinya Kyuhyun. Ia baru tahu ada orang yang setega itu memesan omelete tanpa topping untuk diri sendiri, semiskin apapun. "Jangan bersikap seperti orang susah! Ayahmu memberikan _black card_ kan?"

"Aku tidak akan menggunakannya." cibir Kyuhyun pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Huh? Tidak." Kyuhyun menggeleng polos, matanya membulat besar lalu ia melempar senyum centilnya pada Ryeowook sebelum melenggang keluar dapur. "Kalau kau berubah ikhlas, bayar pesananku sekalian, ya!"

"Yah, Cho Kyuhyun! Pesan makanan bergizi! Pantas saja badanmu kurus kerempeng begitu!"

"Aku tampan, terima kasih."

.

oOoOoOo

.

Ryeowook mendorong pintu kayu yang tidak tertutup itu dengan bahunya. Satu tangannya tengah sibuk membawa kotak susu sementara satu tangan yang lain digunakannya untuk membawa gelas kosong. Di dalam kamar tidak terdengar suara apapun, suasana begitu tenang sampai-sampai Ryeowook nyaris mengira Heechul yang bawel itu sudah menyerah dan pergi keluar kamar. Tapi begitu ia masuk ke dalam, Heechul masih duduk di sisi ranjang, menjaga jarak satu setengah meternya dari Sungmin yang meringkuk dekat di dinding dan memeluk guling Kyuhyun erat-erat. Keduanya saling mengunci pandangan satu sama lain, Heechul dengan sorot sendu dan Sungmin dengan sorot waspada. Sedikit saja Heechul berganti posisi, Sungmin akan berjengit kaget dan beringsut makin rapat ke dinding.

Suasana canggung di dalam kamar bercat putih itu juga membuat Ryeowook ikut merasa canggung untuk menyela. Tapi Heechul tanpa memutus kontak matanya dari Sungmin, ternyata menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook.

"Kau dapat makanan?"

"Sedang dipesan, di kulkas Kyuhyun cuma ada susu." Jawab Ryeowook sembari melempar senyum lembut ke arah Sungmin yang juga ikut melirik kehadirannya. "Kau mau susu, Minnie?" tawar Ryeowook dengan suara lembut sembari menuangkan susu itu ke dalam gelas. Sungmin tidak menjawabnya. Mutan itu malah mengerat-ngerat tali pengikat guling sembari mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Heechul, melirik cuping kucing merahnya sesekali sebelum kembali menunduk.

"Dia belum mau meresponmu, hyung?"

Heechul menggeleng lemah. Matanya seakan begitu lekat dan menolak untuk berpaling dari Sungmin. Rasa sendu dalam hatinya seakan bercampur dengan perasaan gemas pula, melihat tingkah malu-malu Sungmin dan gerung-gerung samar itu.

"Bolehkah aku berbaring disini, Minnie?" Heechul menepuk sisi kiri ranjang, ruang kosong tepat di samping Sungmin. Mutan itu tidak menjawab, keningnya mengerut makin dalam dan ia beringsut menjauh. Ryeowook menangkapnya sebagai bentuk penolakan namun Heechul menganggap Sungmin justru memberikan ruang dan izin baginya untuk berbaring.

Ryeowook hendak melarang Heechul yang nekat berbaring menghadap Sungmin. Keduanya kini begitu dekat meski masih ada jarak ruang memisahkan mereka. Ryeowook bersiap mendengar suara tangis Sungmin, namun anehnya mutan itu hanya menggerung tak suka dan bersandar makin erat ke dinding.

"Minnie—" Heechul memulai dengan suara lembut, berusaha mengulurkan tangannya dekat di bahu Sungmin, tidak begitu berharap Sungmin mau disentuh olehnya tapi setidaknya— asalkan mutan muda ini tidak menolak keberadaan tangannya yang begitu dekat— Heechul sesungguhnya cukup terpuaskan. Tapi sayang, jangankan disentuh, melihat telapak tangan yang terbaring dekat di pipinya saja sudah membuat Sungmin menggerung panik.

"Uung!" Dengan marah ditampiknya tangan Heechul, membuat mutan dewasa itu sontak terkejut dan wajahnya mengeruh makin kecewa. Padahal Heechul sudah memperhitungkan penolakan itu, tapi rasanya... masih sakit juga.

"Kenapa Minnie tidak mau denganku? Aku juga mutan, lihat ini?" Heechul mencoba mengembalikan senyumnya lagi, diusapnya cuping berbulu miliknya sendiri sembari berkedip meyakinkan, masih belum menyerah untuk meluluhkan Sungmin. Hasilnya, tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

"Uh!"

Heechul tertawa saat Sungmin dengan siaga mengerat cuping kucingnya sendiri, tubuhnya yang melengkung memeluk guling dan wajahnya yang mengeruh itu justru membuatnya tampak makin menggemaskan. Entah mengerti atau tidak, Sungmin justru memegangi cuping kucingnya sendiri saat Heechul mencoba berkomunikasi padanya.

"Kau takut cupingmu diambil? Tapi cupingmu lucu, biar kuminta satu. Sini, kemarikan!"

"UUHUNGG!" Sungmin menampik tangan Heechul dengan marah, tapi reaksi negatifnya itu justru membuat Heechul dan Ryeowook tertawa bersama-sama. Sungmin yang merasa ditertawakan, melipat bibir dan wajahnya tujuh kali, mencoba menggerung dan menyampaikan kekesalannya saat justru suara tawa Ryeowook semakin menjadi.

"Huh!" Sungmin merengut, melempar ekspresi kecewa pada Ryeowook seakan-akan berusaha mengatakan, _'Tega-teganya!'_lalu berbalik memunggungi mereka dengan murka.

"Maaf Minnie, aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu. Besok kutraktir eskrim lagi, ne!"

"Hng." Sungmin hanya mendengus dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, tubuhnya melengkung makin bulat. Dua cupingnya mengapit turun dan ekornya berkibas cepat sebelum berhenti bergerak dan terlilit memeluk guling.

Heechul saling melempar senyum senyap pada Ryeowook, sebelum tubuhnya kembali berbalik menghadap Sungmin. Mutan itu masih memunggungi mereka, posisi melengkungnya yang seakan melindungi diri justru membuat Sungmin tampak makin manis, dibalik balutan piyama pink miliknya yang sedikit ketat di bagian bokong. Heechul nyaris-nyaris memekik girang atas pikiran mesumnya barusan. Tapi ini bukan salahnya, bokong bulat itu sungguh-sungguh tampak imut di matanya. Ditambah piyama lama bekas miliknya yang dulu menjadi favoritnya, saat-saat pertama ia hidup bersama Hangeng... Kenangan-kenangan manis itu kembali muncul dalam benaknya. Heechul hanya berharap, Sungmin akan menemukan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti dirinya yang menemukan Hangeng dulu. Walaupun mutan ini bersikeras memilih Kyuhyun, Heechul berniat untuk mendukung mereka, dan mengawasi Kyuhyun kalau-kalau bocah itu berbuat macam-macam. Tapi masih ada satu hal yang tak lekang juga dalam benaknya, Heechul terus saja mengkhawatirkan hal itu karena hal itu seakan menjadi cerminan bagi dirinya dahulu. Ia hanya ingin tahu, ia ingin terlibat, ia ingin Sungmin bisa bergerak meninggalkan masa lalunya. Dengan bangkit kembali, bukan dengan menyembunyikan masa lalunya dalam-dalam tanpa penyelesaian.

"Sungmin-ah." Heechul tiba-tiba bersuara, jarak yang jauh ini tidak mencegahnya untuk berusaha merasa dekat dari Sungmin. Dengan lembut ditatapnya punggung Sungmin, meski mutan itu hanya menggeliat, gerakan kecil itu cukup membuat Heechul terpuaskan. Sungmin masih mendengarkan meskipun enggan. Ia benar-benar ingin mengatakan ini, seakan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sejak kemarin terus meluap-luap dalam dadanya.

Sungmin berada di posisi yang sama sepertinya _dulu_. Heechul belum pernah berbicara pada orang yang memiliki posisi sama seperti dirinya. Dan hal ini membuat semangat kecil dalam hatinya menggebu. "A—Aku juga pernah punya Kitten." Ujarnya canggung, suaranya pelan meski tetap terdengar. Ryeowook yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan tiba-tiba terenyak kaget. Ditatapnya Heechul dan Sungmin dengan khawatir, seakan bermaksud mencegah namun tidak ada satupun kata meluncur dari bibirnya. Kedua mutan itu tampak sama-sama menegang. Ekor Sungmin tiba-tiba berubah kaku dan mutan muda itu berhenti bergerak-gerak, seakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku.

"Tapi mereka sakit—" Heechul tercekat, tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimat itu saat matanya terasa makin memanas. Berusaha menelan kembali airmatanya yang sudah menggenang, Heechul melanjutkan. "Minnie pernah punya Kitten? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanyanya lembut, tanpa maksud apapun. Ia tidak bermaksud buruk, kalimat itu seakan merembes begitu saja dari bibirnya. Tapi Heechul tahu ia tidak bisa lagi menarik kata-katanya saat tubuh Sungmin bergetar, suara isak pelan terdengar dan perlahan berubah menjadi raungan menyayat hati. Peringatan Ryeowook seakan datang terlambat.

"Hyung!"

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Semua kamera dan penyadap suara sudah dipasang. Dua di depan pintu, tiga di ruang tamu, empat di ruang tengah, tiga di kamar tidur, tiga di dapur, terus di kamar tamu dan – semua ruangan masing-masing dipasangi tiga kamera, kecuali ruang tengah."

"Kalian pasang di kamar mandi juga? Apa suara kentutku akan terdengar juga?"

Hangeng terkikik dan Yesung tampak tersinggung. Kyuhyun yang dipelototi hanya berayun-ayun kaki di sofa dan menghela napas malas.

"Aku kan sudah menawarkan Kyuhyun. Kau yakin mau tinggal di rumah saja? Kau bisa tinggal sementara di rumahku, sampai kita yakin Sungmin benar-benar aman."

"Apa aku harus mengorbankan kuliahku untuk mengurusi mutan cengeng itu juga, hyung?" Kyuhyun mendengus, melempar ekspresi '_yang-benar-saja'_ sebelum kembali mencibir. "Lima tahun lagi aku akan bekerja jadi pegasuh bayi, bukan pewaris Cho Corp."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Kyu. Kau serius mau mengurus Sungmin, kan?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dan menjawab kejam. "Tidak terlalu. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Yesung menggerutu dan Hangeng menghela napas kecewa. "Kami khawatir kalau ayahmu tiba-tiba datang kemari. Bagaimana kalau dia melihat Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mendengus kuat-kuat mendengar ayahnya disebut-sebut. Dengan wajah jengah ia berujar, "Tuan Cho masih di Yugoslavia sampai dua minggu lagi. Lagipula kalaupun dia tahu, apa pedulinya?" Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek. "Aku mau berbuat apa, aku mau pelihara apa, selama aku mewarisi kekayaannya dan menikahi Seohyun. Rasanya tidak ada hal lain yang lebih penting."

Mendengar itu, Hangeng dan Yesung saling bertukar pandang. Keduanya tidak berkomentar dan mencoba mengalihkan topik canggung itu.

"Kau bisa menitipkan Sungmin padaku dan Heechul saat kau kuliah." Tawar Hangeng ramah sembari duduk disisi sepupunya dan merangkul Kyuhyun lembut.

"Untuk apa? Untuk ditangisinya? Hah." Kyuhyun mencibir, ia sendiri bingung darimana kesan protektif itu tiba-tiba muncul. Hangeng tampak tidak senang melihat istrinya diejek secara tidak langsung dan berusaha menimpali, namun suara tangis memotong obrolan mereka dan kontan membuat ketiganya beralih fokus ke arah datangnya suara.

Kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik dua kakak sepupunya dengan ekspresi menuding. "Baru saja kubilang, kan?" ujarnya sinis sembari bangkit dan bergegas menghampiri kamar tidurnya. Hangeng dan Yesung buru-buru mengekor, ketiganya masuk bergantian hanya untuk menyaksikan pemandangan Sungmin yang tengah meraung-raung, Ryeowook yang kebingungan berusaha menenangkan mutan itu, dan Heechul yang berdiri di pinggir ranjang dengan wajah gugup.

"Ada apa ini?" Kyuhyun maju paling pertama, ia terkesiap saat satu bantal melayang menghantam wajahnya. Dengan geram dipungutnya bantal itu dan ditatapnya Heechul yang tanpa sadar memawang wajah 'tersangka'. Sungmin menangis, matanya yang merah itu makin sembab dan entah kenapa pemandangan itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun murka. "Yah, kau apakan lagi dia, hyung!"

Heechul tergagap, bibirnya gemetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya terasa gentar mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun barusan, mungkin karena rasa bersalah yang sungguh-sungguh. Heechul tidak mungkin mengelak saat jantungnya sendiri berdegup kencang, dalam hati memaki diri sendiri atas kecerobohannya tadi.

"Haish," Kyuhyun menghela napas, dengan kesal dipungutinya bantal dan guling yang bergelimpangan di atas lantai. Sembari sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sungmin yang memandangnya penuh harap, Kyuhyun mendengus kuat-kuat. "Apa lagi kerjamu sekarang kalau tidak menangisi Sungmin?"

Hangeng mengeram, berusaha bersabar namun tetap saja ia tidak rela mendengar kalimat penuh tudingan itu. "Kyuhyun-ah, _Hyung_-mu tidak bermaksud buruk..."

"Y-yeobo—" Heechul memeluk Hangeng. Dengan sebelah tangan menahan dada suaminya, ia mendongak menatap Hangeng dengan wajah penuh sesal. "A-aku yang salah. Aku bertanya tentang hal tabu. Aku yang salah." Cicitnya disela isak tangis yang samar.

Hangeng menghela napas dan mengusap tengkuk istrinya. Dengan kening berkerut ia menatap Yesung yang juga sama-sama memandangnya dengan raut serius.

"Sudahlah, kalian pulang saja. Ini sudah malam, sana pulang! Pulang!" sentak Kyuhyun setengah mengusir. Kalau saat itu Heechul dan Ryeowook sama-sama tidak merasa bersalah, keduanya pasti sudah berlomba memaki Kyuhyun di kamar ini. Tapi rasa bersalah itu terlalu dalam hingga Ryeowook hanya bisa menunduk dengan raut murung dan Heechul terisak memeluk suaminya makin erat.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Sana pulang! Aku mau tidur!"

Kali ini nada itu benar-benar mengusir, Hangeng dan Yesung mengangguk satu sama lain sebelum merangkul pasangannya masing-masing untuk keluar kamar.

"Besok sebelum kuliah antarkan Sungmin ke rumah, akan ada Ryeowook disana. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus, tidak menjawab. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu kesal. "Tutup saja pintunya dari luar. Biar kukunci dari sini."

Yesung tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, ia hanya menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun juga Sungmin di dalam. Begitu pintu tertutup, ribut-ribut yang semula terdengar begitu bising berubah menjadi kesunyian dalam sekejap. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan melembut. Suara isak tangis perlahan memudar, mata merah yang bengkak itu masih terus mengerjap ke arahnya, nyaris membuat Kyuhyun melengos dan terenyuh. Tapi sebelum hatinya benar-benar meleleh, Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berkomentar dengan wajah mengejek.

"Apa juga kerjamu selain menangis?" sinis Kyuhyun dengan ujung bibir terangkat. Sungmin terisak lagi, meski tidak sekeras tadi dan kali ini mutan itu justru mengangkat dua tangannya, seakan memelas pada Kyuhyun untuk dipeluk.

"Hah." Kyuhyun makin melengos, seketika tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri. Ia beranjak naik, ke atas ranjang dan beringsut memosisikan dirinya di sisi Sungmin. Tanpa repot-repot mendekat pun, Sungmin dengan beringas meraih kausnya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, lagi. Karena ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain membuka tangannya lebar-lebar dan menerima pelukan frustasi itu dengan lapang dada.

"Aku sudah akan kaya raya kalau kubuka jasa 'peluk tidur bersama' seperti ini." cibirnya setengah hati.

Sungmin tidak benar-benar mendengarkan, ia juga tidak peduli. Dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun sedekat ini, kehangatan dan degup jantung yang berdetak lembut, Sungmin merasa seketika keluh hatinya dihapuskan. Desau napas Kyuhyun menenangkan gundah resahnya dan membuat Sungmin dengan nyaman memejamkan mata, mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya tanpa takut Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Dua kali, tiga kali. Ia tidak benar-benar ingin membuka mata lebih-lebih bangun dari posisi nyaman ini. Tapi dengan kesadaran yang sedikit demi sedikit kembali, Kyuhyun teringat pada kejadian tadi malam sebelum ia tidur. Sungmin menangis karena ulah Heechul, dan ia yang harus bertanggung jawab menenangkan mutan itu dengan memeluknya dan—

Kyuhyun meraba-raba sisinya dengan mata terpejam, apa mutan itu tidur di ujung ranjang? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Mutan cengeng macam Sungmin pasti selalu mencari kesempatan untuk bisa memeluknya. Hah! Kyuhyun sudah hapal itu.

Tapi ruang kosong di sisinya membuat Kyuhyun seketika penasaran. Kyuhyun melirik dengan sebelah matanya, lalu berubah mendelik dengan dua mata saat dilihatnya ranjang di sebelah kanannya benar-benar kosong. Ia bahkan tidur di tengah-tengah ranjang.

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun bangun dengan panik. Memutar pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamar bermaksud mencari sosok bercuping kucing itu. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Jendela bahkan masih tertutup dan pintu kamar mandi terbuka tanpa ada tanda-tanda seseorang berada di dalam sana.

'_Apa mutan itu kabur? Yang benar saja!'_Kyuhyun tidak mengerti tapi ia benar-benar panik sekarang. Tergesa ia turun dari ranjang. Lalu dengan linglung ia berputar di tengah kamarnya, berusaha memastikan sekali lagi. Tapi Sungmin tidak ada di manapun!

Kyuhyun mendesah, tidak percaya pada tuduhan dalam hatinya tentang kemungkinan kalau mutan itu telah kabur darinya. Harusnya ia merasa senang kan? Tapi Kyuhyun tidak sadar ekspresi wajahnya mengeruh kecewa. Dengan perasaan sepenuhnya tidak percaya, ujung bibir terangkat dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun berputar. Harusnya ia bahagia tapi kini Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak percaya!

Ia melengos. Setengah tidak percaya karena Sungmin pergi, dan setengahnya lagi karena tidak percaya ia benar-benar kecewa karena Sungmin pergi. Kyuhyun bahkan bingung kenapa pikiran dan kalimat dalam kepalanya itu terus berputar dan terulang-ulang. Saking pusingnya Kyuhyun berniat untuk berbaring lagi dan mencoba mengabaikan segalanya. Tapi langkahnya tertahan.

Kyuhyun mendengus, lalu mengendus-endus. Ia berbalik mengikuti arah aroma itu berasal. Dan Kyuhyun baru sadar, betapa tololnya ia tidak memperkirakan Sungmin akan keluar dari kamarnya! Bukan kabur!

Dengan girang Kyuhyun berlari-lari kecil keluar kamar, mengikuti garis aroma yang tercium makin pekat itu, langkah Kyuhyun digiring menuju dapur.

Bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar sampai di dapur, ruangan yang menyeruakkan aroma harum lewat celah tak berpintu itu membuat Kyuhyun tercengang. Benar-benar tercengang!

Kyuhyun melangkah lambat menuju meja makan, tatapannya lekat memperhatikan sepiring penuh omelette dengan saus yang beraroma super harum. Melongo, Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak percaya. Makanan itu masih mengepul di atas mejanya. Seseorang telah membuatnya. Dan satu-satunya orang yang berada di dapur adalah—

Sungmin. Berdiri memunggunginya dan tampak sibuk menyeduh sesuatu. Kyuhyun menggeleng kagum lalu berjalan mendekat di belakang Sungmin, memastikan mutan itu tidak merusak apapun.

"Kau bisa memasak?" pertanyaan itu kontan mengagetkan Sungmin, gelas teh di tangannya nyaris tumpah.

"Kyuuung!" Sungmin merengut marah, tapi wajah Kyuhyun terlalu berseri-seri pagi ini. Sungmin senang tapi ia juga merasa takut entah kenapa. Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar dengan deretan gigi putih tampak jelas justru menjadi penampakan yang sedikit... _creepy_.

"Oh Tuhan, dan kau tidak membakar apapun! Fantastis!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berseru girang, kembali mengagetkan Sungmin. Tanpa menunggu respon dari mutan itu, Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursi dan tanpa basa-basi segera melahap omelet saus asam manis itu.

Kyuhyun menyesap rasanya sebentar, sebelum berhenti tiba-tiba. Wajahnya mendongak dramatis dan matanya terpejam erat. "Uuuuhm!" erangnya sontak membuat Sungmin semakin ketakutan.

Apa bahan yang digunakannya untuk memasak sudah basi?

"Fantastis!" pekik Kyuhyun lagi, kembali menyuap mulutnya dengan satu sendok besar potongan omelete. "Kau ini kucing atau koki?" Kyuhyun sibuk menyecar dengan mulut penuh. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, ia berdiri di sisi Kyuhyun dan lagi-lagi dibuat kaget saat Kyuhyun langsung saja menyambar cangkir teh di tangannya. Majikannya itu menyesap teh hangan buatannya sebentar, sebelum melenguh lagi, ekspresinya itu benar-benar menggelikan, tanpa sadar membuat Sungmin tertawa pelan.

"Kau boleh tinggal disini!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berseru lagi. Membuat Sungmin melotot kaget, cuping dan ekornya bahkan membeku. Mata hitam bulat itu mendelik tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Dengan kemampuanmu ini, aku hanya perlu beli bahan mentah dan kau bisa memasakkan untukku. Hemat dan enak! Dua kali untung, huahahaha!" Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan mulutnya yang penuh, membuat serpihan omelete itu melayang ke berbagai arah dan untungnya tidak mengenai Sungmin— Koki barunya.

"Ups." Kyuhyun buru-buru menutup mulutnya. "Umh, maksudku— kau boleh tinggal bersamaku sampai kapanpun. Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan pindah rumah, terserah kau mau ikut atau tidak."

Sungmin tercekat. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak percaya! Apa baru saja— baru saja Kyuhyun menawarkan untuk hidup bersama selama-lamanya? Seperti sebuah lamaran? Sungmin mengangguk bersemangat, begitu terharu hingga ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan melompat-lompat kecil dengan ekor yang berkibas cepat. _Kyuhyun-master melamarnya! Kyuhyun-master melamarnya! Lalala yeyeye!_

"Oke baiklah." Kyuhyun selesai membersihkan mulutnya dan langsung berdiri. "Sekarang aku mau kuliah jadi kau tinggal dengan Heechul dan Ryeowook Hyung sampai sore, ya!" ujarnya bersemangat sembari berbalik, bermaksud kembali ke kamar untuk mandi dan mempersiapkan diri saat tiba-tiba—

DEG!

Kyuhyun tersadar dengan ucapannya.

'_Kau boleh tinggal bersamaku sampai kapanpun.'_

Kyuhyun mendelik.

_Oh, shit._

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Jangan nakal, nanti sore kujemput." Kyuhyun mengantarkan Sungmin sampai ke depan pintu mansion kakak sepupunya, Hangeng. Ia sudah menyampaikan berbagai petuah dan pesan pada Sungmin. Sudah lepas lima menit, tapi mutan itu belum mau melepas lengannya. "Ayo lepas, Sungmin-ah. Aku harus kuliah."

"Kyuhhh—" Sungmin merengek dengan rengutan dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun mendesah, semakin hapal dengan sikap manja itu. Ia mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan Sungmin lagi, bersikap tuli dan tidak mempedulikan sorak setengah mengejek dari Heechul yang menunggu di depan pintu.

"Nanny Kyu, tenang saja Sungminnie tidak akan nakal disini." Cibir Heechul dengan suara sok manisnya. Kyuhyun mendelik kesal padanya, lalu beralih melempar pandangan memelas pada Ryewook dan Hangeng.

"Minnie, Kyuhyun-ah harus kuliah. Lepaskan Kyuhyun-ah sekarang, ne?"

Sungmin mengerang, memasang wajah malangnya yang jelas ampuh membuat Ryeowook luluh. Tapi sepertinya pagi ini Sungmin yang diharuskan untuk mengalah.

"Dia harus kuliah agar cepat lulus dan punya banyak uang, untuk membeli rumah dan persiapan pernikahan kalian."

"YAH!" Kyuhyun melotot mendengarnya. Tapi ia tidak jadi memprotes saat Sungmin tiba-tiba mendongak, menatapnya dengan wajah penuh harap. Sungmin menggigit bibir dan ekornya berkibas liar, Kyuhyun melengos dan memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha mengabaikan wajah manis yang benar-benar menggoda itu.

"Kau menjanjikan hal macam-macam." Kyuhyun mengeluh.

"Minnie ayo lepaskan, hari ini main dengan Wookie, ne! Kyuhyun harus belajar di kampusnya. Nanti sore dia pulang, kalau dia tidak pulang, kita jemput dia, oke!"

Sungmin mengerjap ragu, bergantian dipandanginya Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Melihat kesungguhan Ryeowook dan ekspresi kesal Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin dengan tidak rela merenggangkan pelukannya. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun kesal padanya. Karena itu Sungmin mencoba berpikir dua kali.

_Kyuhyun harus kuliah. Kyuhyun harus kuliah._

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega saat mutan itu akhirnya melepaskan lengannya. Rasa-rasanya ia sampai ingin berseru 'Akhirnyaaa!' tapi melihat Ryeowook disini, Kyuhyun membungkam bibirnya. Mutan itu masih tampak tidak rela, wajahnya yang merengut membuat Kyuhyun menahan napas, menahan desiran yang tiba-tiba berlalu di dadanya.

"Kau ke kampus naik apa?" Hangeng tiba-tiba bertanya.

"_Skybus_." Kyuhyun menjawab malas, seakan bisa menebak kemana arah pertanyaan itu akan tertuju.

"Motorku menganggur tuh, pakai saja."

Nah! Kyuhyun mendengus marah. "Jangan sok kaya!" sentaknya kesal. "Kalau aku mau, aku bisa beli motor sendiri. Tapi aku lebih suka jalan kaki, lebih sehat!"

Hangeng hanya tertawa-tawa mendengarnya, justru Heechul-lah yang merasa tersinggung mendengar sentakan Kyuhyun.

"Hyungmu hanya bersikap baik, hormatilah sedikit Cho brat!"

Kyuhyun berdecih, mengabaikan Heechul dan kembali menatap Sungmin dengan serius.

"Ingat! Jangan nakal!" ujarnya sembari mendorong kening Sungmin dengan telunjuknya. Mutan itu mengerang, sebal. Bibirnya mengerucut maju. Ia belum selesai dan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah berbalik saja, bermaksud untuk pergi. "Kyuuung!"

"Apa lagi?" Kyuhyun berpaling malas, ia sudah siap menyentak mutan cengeng itu saat tiba-tiba sesuatu menyambar bibirnya dengan cepat. Butuh sepersekian detik bagi Kyuhyun untuk menyadari bahwa Sungmin baru saja mengecup bibirnya. Mutan itu dengan gugup buru-buru melesat masuk ke dalam mansion, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tercengang sembari memegangi bibirnya. Berusaha menelaah kejadian barusan dengan otak yang tiba-tiba seakan berhenti bekerja.

"Kyaaa, manisnyaaa~" Ryeowook melonjak girang sebelum menyusul Sungmin masuk ke dalam. Heechul justru berdecih pada Kyuhyun, menempeleng kepala sepupu iparnya itu untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari angan-angan kosongnya.

"Oi, Kyuhyun. Cepat sana pergi, sampai nanti! Bye!"

Tanpa menunggu respon, Heechul langsung menarik suaminya dan membanting pintu mansion kuat-kuat di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Pada akhirnya suara pintu yang membanting tertutup itu yang berhasil menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Meski Kyuhyun masih belum bisa berhenti mengusapi bibirnya, dan melangkah lambat dengan mata membulat dan bibir terbuka.

"Oh, ada yang salah dengan kepalaku." Kyuhyun mengeluh horror sembari mencubit bibir bawahnya lagi. Berusaha mengusir sensasi itu tanpa sadar gejolak aneh itu muncul dari dalam dadanya, bukan di bibirnya.

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Seratus lima belas ribu tiga ratus, seratus tujuh belas ribu lima ratus, seratus dua puluh dua ribu empat ratus..." Kyuhyun sibuk berkutat dengan tumpukan uang di hadapannya, koin demi koin. Sejak tadi ia sibuk menghitungi koin-koin yang berhasil dikumpulkannya itu digabungan dengan uang gajinya bulan ini. Kyuhyun hanya perlu menggolongkannya berdasarkan nominal, baru setelah ini ia akan menabungnya di rekening miliknya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun cepat bereskan kursinya!" Saat Kyuhyun tengah khusyuk-khusyuknya menghitung uang itu, Ryeowook muncul dari dapur dan langsung menempeleng kepalanya.

Kyuhyun berseru murka. "Yah! Sabar sebentar sih!"

"Cepat bereskan, aku mau pulang! Cepat! Cepat! Cepat!"

"Ada Jonghyun dan Taemin, suruh saja mereka!" Kyuhyun melenguh kesal. "SERATUS TIGA PULUH RIBU EMPAT RATUS, SERATUS EMPAT PULUH RIBU SERATUS, SERATUS EMPAT PULUH RIBU EMPAT RATUS." Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun menguatkan hitungannya, tapi rupanya Ryeowook sudah berlalu ke dapur dan yang merasa terganggu justru Eunhyuk yang tengah menonton siaran berita di televisi, tepat di atas meja kasir mereka.

"Diam sebentar Kyuhyun! Aku sedang konsentrasi! Pakai penghitung uang itu, jangan ribut!"

Kyuhyun mendengus, melirik siaran di TV itu dengan sinis sebelum kembali serius pada uang-uangnya. "Kau tahu pepatah 'Percayai dirimu sendiri, jangan percaya kalkulator'? Kelak kau akan terus jadi pelayan kalau tidak mencoba peruntungan itu."

Eunhyuk hanya mencibirnya dengan suara samar. Mencoba kembali fokus dengan mengabaikan suara hitungan uang Kyuhyun. Donghae yang tiba-tiba datang dan tertarik dengan tontonannya seakan menjadi penolong bagi Eunhyuk untuk membalas Kyuhyun.

"Kau lihat berita apaan, sih? Serius sekali?" Donghae ikut-ikutan duduk di sisi Eunhyuk, kepalanya mendongak melihat siaran TV. Eunhyuk yang memang bersiap mendapatkan pertanyaan itu, segera saja menjawab dengan bersemangat.

"Mayat membusuk ditemukan di dalam apartemen mewah Cheongdam. Perkiraannya mayat itu membusuk nyaris setengah tahun di dalam sana. Iyuh, orang itu pasti terkena karma kikir oleh Tuhan, lihat saja apa yang terjadi padanya! Tuhan murka pada orang kikir!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, ia mengabaikan kedua orang yang tertawa-tawa itu dan kembali fokus menghitung. Setelah selesai menghitung semuanya, Kyuhyun menyisikan dua puluh ribu won, dalam hati berniat mampir ke toko makanan untuk membawakan oleh-oleh Sungmin. Mutan itu menyukai kimbab, Kyuhyun jadi sering membelikannya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi apa ia perlu membeli yang lain? Mungkin saja Sungmin sudah bosan pada kimbab dan ingin mencoba makanan yang lain.

Dalam diam, Kyuhyun menyisikan lima ribu won lagi, memperkirakan harga makanan yang mungkin akan lebih mahal dari biasanya. Hidup bersama mutan itu selama hampir lima pekan membuat Kyuhyun diam-diam memberi perhatian lebih pada apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai Sungmin. Mutan itu tidak menyukai makanan pedas, yang untungnya, sama dengan selera Kyuhyun. Ia suka susu, seperti kucing pada umumnya. Coklat, eskrim, cake, berbagai makanan manis lainnya. Ryeowook bahkan terkadang membawakan cookie dan hot chocolate yang benar-benar digemari Sungmin. Padahal bosnya itu belum pernah membawakan Kyuhyun apapun kecuali Kyuhyun yang sok ide membawa makanan sisa kafe ke rumahnya. Sama seperti hari ini.

"Ini untuk Sungmin."

Kyuhyun hanya melirik bungkusan coklat itu lalu mendongak menatap Ryeowook. "Untukku mana?"

"Untukmu 15000 won!"

Kyuhyun melengos. "Tidak jadi deh." Ujarnya sembari menaikkan ujung bibirnya. Diraihnya bungkusan itu setelah ia selesai mengemasi seluruh uangnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Lain kali 15000 won untuk setiap kunjungan ke apartemenku, oke?"

Kyuhyun buru-buru melesat keluar kafe setelah mengatakan itu. Di luar ia tertawa-tawa senang mendengan makian Ryeowook yang melengking hingga keluar.

"Yah, Cho braaaat!"

"Huahahahahaha!"

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Dimana bocah itu?"

Woohyuk melangkah lebih dulu, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu dan membuka pintu depan mansion besar yang sudah seminggu ini terasa lebih sepi dari biasanya. Ia melirik ke belakang, seakan mengisyaratkan Siwon –adik sepupunya— untuk sedikit mengecilkan suara. Tapi Siwon tampak tidak peduli, pemuda bertubuh kekar itu justru berjalan makin cepat, mendahuluinya dan berseru makin lantang.

"Seunghyun-ah!" Siwon melangkah makin tak sabar. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam erat satu buletin elektronik yang terus menyala. Siwon terus saja menekan tombol lampunya, tidak membiarkan lampu buletin itu padam barang semenitpun. Seakan judul berita yang dicetak tebal di bagian atas buletin itu yang terus mengingatkannya untuk bersikap tegas pada Seunghyun. Kali ini, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam menyaksikan adik sepupunya berbuat seenak jidatnya lagi. Ia harus segera mengatasi Seunghyun, atau masalah akan semakin berkobar di luar kendali.

"Siwon-ah. Kita bicarakan baik-baik." Woohyuk berbisik khawatir, diremasnya bahu Siwon, berharap itu akan sedikit menenangkan adik sepupu yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu. Tapi Siwon justru menampiknya, dan mendengus makin emosi.

"Kau pikir bocah itu bisa diajak bicara baik-baik?" Siwon mengumpat, matanya mendelik. Dengan kesal ia berjalan mendekat ke tiang besar di tengah ruangan. Di tunjuk-tunjuknya tiang itu sembari memaki makin emosi. "Aku akan mengikatnya di tiang ini kalau sampai dia sedikit saja tidak mendengarkanku!"

"Biar aku yang bicara, oke? Kalau dia bertindak diluar kendali, akan kuserahkan padamu." Woohyuk mencoba berkompensasi. Siwon memang tidak menjawab, tapi sikap diamnya menunjukkan bahwa ia setuju meski tetap tidak rela.

Woohyuk menghela napas makin khawatir, diliriknya lantai atas sesekali sebelum ia kembali menatap Siwon dengan pandangan takut-takut. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya takut Seunghyun dan Siwon, dua orang paling kuat sekaligus tempramen di Choi ini saling adu bogem dan berakhir saling melukai satu sama lain. Bukan orang lain yang akan dirugikan, klan mereka sendiri yang akan mendapatkan getahnya!

Woohyuk mendesah dan berbalik, beniat menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua saat sosok yang mereka cari-cari itu tiba-tiba muncul dengan sendirinya, turun dengan sempoyongan dan terkekeh-kekeh pelan. Wajahnya yang pucat tidak menyampaikan apapun selain satu hal; Seunghyun mabuk!

Terburu-buru Woohyuk menyusul Seunghyun sebelum adik sepupunya itu terhuyung jatuh dari tangga, dengan susah payah ia memapah Seunghyun hingga mereka sama-sama terduduk di atas sofa yang nyaris hancur di tengah ruangan.

Seunghyun tersenyum lebar, setengah mabuk dirangkulnya bahu Woohyuk. Dengan susah payah ia menatap melalui matanya yang pedih dan memerah. "Kau bawa kabar, hyung! Kapan aku bisa menjemput Sungmin-ku!" tuntut Seunghyun di sela cegukan dan kikikan.

Woohyuk menghela napas, frustasi. Dilepasnya rangkulan tangan Seunghyun sementara otaknya tengah merangkai-rangkai kata yang sekiranya tidak akan membuat pemuda ini mengamuk. Namun belum sempat Woohyuk mengatasi Seunghyun, Siwon tidak lagi bisa menahan diri. Pemuda bertubuh kekar itu melempar buletin elektronik di tangannya dengan penuh emosi, tepat menghantam dada Seunghyun yang tersentak kaget.

"Apa-apaan, hyung!"

"Baca itu bocah sial."

"Kepalaku pusing! Bacakan!" tuntut Seunghyun sembari tertawa-tawa. Siwon mengeram, dikeratnya dagu Seunghyun hingga sepupunya itu mendongak dan saling menatap berhadapan dengannya. Begitu mata Seunghyun cukup terbuka, Siwon buru-buru menyodorkan buletin itu tepat di hadapan wajahnya, sebelum Seunghyun sempat mengatakan apapun apalagi mengamuk.

"M-mayat? Mayat di... di... di-temukan?" Seunghyun menghela napas berat dan membaca dengan terbata-bata. Berkali-kali ia mengerjap namun huruf-huruf itu seakan berterbangan. "M-mayat ditemukan d-di? Di? Apa ini? kepalaku pusing!"

"Bocah sial!" Siwon memekik geram, dihempasnya benda kotak itu ke atas lantai hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Dengan marah ditariknya lagi tengkuk Seunghyun. "Kau menyimpan mayat di dalam apartemenmu hingga bangkai itu membusuk! Sekarang polisi pasti sudah akan mencarimu kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat mengatasi hal itu! Dengar aku, bocah sial!"

Seunghyun menggeleng-geleng lemas, kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya tak kunjung fokus, tapi ia masih bisa mendengarkan tiap kata yang terlontar penuh amarah dari bibir Siwon. Dan tidak satupun kata memekik itu membuatnya gentar. Sebari menyeringai, ia memandang Siwon dengan remeh. "Lalu kenapa? Orang itu pacarmu?" ejeknya sembari tergelak. "Aku membunuhnya sudah lamaaa sekali. Karena dia berani-berani menyentuh Sungmin-ku." Tiba-tiba nada bicara Seunghyun berubah dalam, penuh kebencian. Saat kalimat terakhir itu terlontar pelan dari mulutnya, seakan refleks ia bangkit untuk duduk dengan tegap.

"Lagi-lagi karena kucing itu?" Siwon mencibir. Ia mendengus tidak percaya, dilepaskannya tengkuk Seunghyun hingga pemuda itu terhempas kembali ke punggung sofa. "Kau menghabiskan banyak waktumu, uangmu, tenagamu, dan sekarang kami ikut terkena getah ulahmu! Karena kucing sial itu!"

"Apa pedulimu?" Seunghyun membalas marah. Api di dadanya seakan kembali berkobar saat Siwon semakin tampak tidak memihak padanya. Terlebih seringai di wajah itu—

"Sudahlah, Siwon-ah. Kita lanjutkan besok. Seunghyun kau tinggal di apartemen dan jangan kemana-mana sampai kami jemput Ok—"

"Diam hyung."

Woohyuk mau tidak mau harus menyingkir saat nada bicara Siwon ikut berubah dalam seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin kedua adiknya ini berkelahi, tapi ia juga tidak ingin sok melerai dan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu betul perangai dua orang di hadapannya ini karena itu Woohyuk memilih untuk diam dan mengawasi.

"Kau mau tahu satu hal?" Siwon membungkuk, menyejajarkan posisi wajahnya pada Seunghyun namun pemuda yang dipandanginya itu justru membuang muka, semakin membuat Siwon bersemangat untuk mengatakan ini. "Mayat yang ditemukan di apartemenmu. Namanya Lee Dongwoo. Dan kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Pergilah, aku mau tidur."

Siwon menyeringai. "Lee Dongwoo adalah bawahan Choi Soohyun, laki-laki yang kau hajar saat pesta perayaan perusahaan tahun kemarin. Kau ingat dia kan?"

Seunghyun tercekat. Matanya yang merah tampak makin mengerikan saat ia mendelik seperti itu. Memori demi memori kembali menyusup dalam otaknya. Saat malam ia berkelahi di tengah pesta perusahaan, saat ia kembali dan menyetubuhi Sungmin untuk pertama kali, saat ia memergoki Sungmin bercumbu dengan pria lain, saat Sungmin semakin tampak berbeda, saat dirinya terasa berbeda, semua keanehan itu, semua kejanggalan itu—

_Choi Soohyun?_

"Hahaha, kau mengingatnya."

Seunghyun terduduk tegang, posisinya terasa kaku seperti otaknya yang seakan membeku. Berusaha merangkai-rangkai kilasan memori mengerikan yang tersisa lekat dalam otaknya. "C-Choi Soohyun? Ini perbuatannya?" _Jadi Sungmin?_

"Sekarang kau mengerti, karena ulahmu itu, banyak orang tengah mengincarmu di luar sana. Bersyukur dan berterimakasihlah karena kedua kakakmu ini sudah berbaik hati masih menyayangi dan ingin melindungimu. Jadi dengarkan aku, Choi Seunghyun."

Seunghyun tidak lagi mendengarkan ucapan Siwon. Dengung-dengung menyakitkan itu bergema dalam kepalanya, memaksanya meringis dan membuat pelupuk matanya menghangat. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dalam kesadarannya selain Sungmin, Sungmin, dan Sungmin. Selain hal-hal mengerikan yang selama ini ia lakukan pada Sungmin-nya. Sungmin-nya yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Seunghyun makin meringis, mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa sesak. Woohyuk yang panik mencoba bertanya ada apa dengannya. Tapi Seunghyun tidak menjawab, kilasan memori dan kenyataan yang saling berhantaman itu terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Ditambah lagi dengan provokasi Siwon yang seakan menantangnya telak di wajah.

"Tinggalkan Sungmin. Lupakan dia. Tidak ada Sungmin-Sungmin lagi. Kau membuat masalah ini dan kami yang harus menyelesaikannya. Semua hanya karena mutan sialan itu."

Seunghyun menggeleng frustasi, seakan kesetanan ia mulai mengerati rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau harus melupakannya, Seunghyun-ah! Akan kubelikan mutan yang baru, berhenti membuat masalah karena Sungmin-Sungmin itu! Mutan itu tidak hanya merugikanmu, aku dan Woohyuk ikut terkena getahnya!"

"CUKUP!" Seunghyun berteriak geram. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi dari bibir Siwon, dengan marah ditunjuknya wajah kakak sepupunya itu. "Cukup! Jangan bicara lagi!"

Siwon mendengus, tidak suka diperlakukan kurang ajar oleh adiknya sendiri. "Jangan paksa aku berbuat kasar, Seunghyun-ah." Ancamnya seraya maju, bermaksud meraih bahu Seunghyun saat tanpa diduga-duga, Seunghyun bangun dengan cepat dan menyambarnya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Bukan untuk menyerang, Seunghyun bangun untuk kemudian berdiri dan melesat pergi menghindari kedua kakak sepupunya.

"Seunghyun!"

"Choi Seunghyun!"

Siwon tidak sempat mencegah dan Woohyuk terlalu terkejut. Keduanya berusaha mengejar saat tubuh Seunghyun berhasil melesat lenyap di tengah gelap dan keheningan taman mansion.

"Fuck!" umpat Siwon sembari menendang pot kayu di depan beranda rumah. Dengan geram dibantingnya pintu ruang tamu hingga suaranya bergema.

"Suruh Jaeho menjempunya. Kurung dia selama masalah ini belum selesai. Aku yang akan menjelaskan pada Kakek." Siwon menarik rambutnya dan duduk dengan frustasi. Tapi belum dua menit, Woohyuk memandangnya lama seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun merasa enggan.

"Ada apa?"

Woohyuk menghela napas, bahunya turun dengan lemas. "Seingatku Seunghyun menyimpan seorang gadis yang babak belur di lantai atas. Ia menyalahkan gadis itu sejak Sungmin kabur."

Siwon mengerang dan memejamkan matanya dengan geram. "Fuck! Apa maunya bocah itu!" pekiknya kesal. "Suntik mati saja, atau bakar hidup-hidup. Apapun itu, segera buang gadis itu dan jangan sisakan jejak. Kita tidak mau ada mayat kedua yang ketahuan media lagi."

Woohyuk mengangguk sebelum membuka flip handphonenya.

"Kau panggil siapa?"

"Bodyguardku."

Siwon mengangguk pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong." Ujarnya tiba-tiba. Matanya tertutup dan ia bersandar lelah ke belakang. "Jangan buang mayatnya sembarangan."

Woohyuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu?"

"Cari koper. Kau ingat ruang pembakaran di bawah lantai parkir? Suruh mereka cari pintunya di dalam ruang saluran air. Ini kunci ruanganku, cari kunci kamar pembakaran itu di dalam kotak hitam di laci ketiga meja kerjaku." Siwon menyerahkan kunci dengan bandul Choi berukir emas itu.

Woohyuk mendengus. "Kau masih menyimpannya, kukira ruangan itu sudah dihancurkan."

"Tsk."

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?"

"Tidak akan ada orang yang lihat. Kalaupun ada, mereka tidak akan bicara."

Woohyuk hanya mengangguk-angguk, namun setelahnya, ia menggeleng-geleng, tidak percaya sepupunya masih menyimpan kunci mengerikan ini untuk digunakan kembali.

"Dan sampaikan ini pada mereka, hyung." Siwon melirik Woohyuk lagi, wajahnya yang datar tidak menyiratkan perasaan apapun. "Lakukan dengan cepat, jangan sisakan apapun."

.

oOoOoOo

.

a/n: Ga ada. Bye.


	15. Chapter 15

Jeep hitam dengan plat tunggal itu terparkir kasar di bagian terujung lantai. Pengendara dan orang yang berada di dalamnya tidak langsung keluar, mobil besar itu terparkir diam dengan mesin yang terus menyala, sama sekali tidak merasa takut kalau sampai ada seseorang yang mendekat karena curiga. Lewat tengah malam begini, gedung Perusahaan Choi sudah begitu sepi. Hanya ada segelintir mobil yang terparkir dan satpam-satpam berjaga di ruang depan kendali.

Dua orang yang duduk di jok depan saling berbisik dengan suara pelan. Sedang seseorang lagi berada di jok belakang— Wanita dengan rambut panjang yang terurai berantakan, diikat kedua kaki dan tangannya dalam posisi fetal. Mulutnya dibekap dengan lakban perak. Matanya yang merah berurat basah oleh airmata, sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka, darah mengotori kaus putihnya yang rombeng dan wajahnya yang pucat dipenuhi lebam ungu. Suara rintih dan tangis kesakitannya tertahan di balik kuatnya sekapan pengerat berwarna silver itu.

"Akan kucari kuncinya dulu, kau jaga dia." Pria berjaket hitam yang duduk di bangku kemudi tiba-tiba bicara, ia mengeratkan risleting jaketnya sebelum melirik kebelakang dan mendesah. Lalu tanpa berpikir dua kali, pria itu membuka pintu dan beranjak keluar.

"Cepat Yooseok-hyung." Sahut orang di dalam dengan cengiran.

Yooseok menggerutu, matanya yang sipit tampak seperti terpejam di bawah bayang-bayang topi hitam. Ia tidak benar-benar menyukai pekerjaan ini, tapi tidak ada cara lain. Ini adalah pertahanan terakhirnya untuk menghasilkan uang dan bertahan hidup.

"Berisik Hyunjae. Jaga gadis itu dan jangan kau apa-apakan."

_BRAK._

Pintu mobil tertutup. Hyunjae yang masih duduk di dalam hanya menyeringai, wajah sadisnya yang tirus dengan alis tipis terpantul jelas dalam kaca mobil dengan pencahayaan minim itu. Moodnya sudah jelek sejak tuan besar menelponnya sejam yang lalu, ia bahkan tidak bisa merokok di dalam sini. Tapi melihat tubuh gadis yang menggeliat di jok belakang, membuat jantungnya berdegub makin kencang. Mengabaikan darah dan lebam yang memenuhi tubuh gadis itu, Hyunjae menyadari betapa moleknya tubuh yang tengah menggeliat dan begitu dekat dari jangkauannya itu.

"Hyorin, ne? Kau cukup eksotis juga." bisiknya dengan suara parau. Mata sipitnya menjelajah dari ujung rambut hingga ke pangkal paha Hyorin.

"Setelah ini kau akan sadar untuk tidak mencari perkara dengan Choi." Hyunjae beranjak pelan, melangkahi sela-sela jok depan untuk berada di tempat yang sama dengan Hyorin. "Tapi sayang sekali, semua sudah terlambat. Saat kau menyadari kesalahanmu, saat itu tubuhmu sudah berubah menjadi abu." Hyunjae terkekeh-kekeh saat tubuh Hyorin menggeliat makin hebat, airmata merembes membasahi wajahnya yang penuh memar. Tapi Hyunjae tidak cukup peduli, diusapnya paha _tan_ mulus dengan semburat kecil luka itu, bahkan dalam keadaan babak belur begini gadis ini tetap terasa _mulus_. Dalam situasi seperti ini, Hyunjae tidak akan menyia-nyiakan _kesempatan_ yang akan dimusnahkan oleh bosnya. Masih ada beberapa menit lagi sebelum Yooseok kembali. Dan ia cukup berani menyikap rok pendek gadis itu sedikit lebih tinggi. Kalaupun ada yang melihat aktivitas mereka malam ini, ucapan Choi Woohyuk dalam telpon kembali meyakinkannya untuk melakukan ini.

'_Kalaupun ada yang lihat, mereka tidak akan peduli.'_

Baik Hyunjae atau Yooseok, sama-sama tidak menyadari. Bahwa malam itu tak jauh dari tempat mobil mereka terparkir, ada sesosok tinggi yang cukup peduli untuk memperhatikan mereka. Sosok itu bersembunyi di balik tiang penyangga lantai, ia mendengus sinis sebelum mematikan nyala rokoknya.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Yooseok menggedor kaca mobil itu dengan tidak sabar, hampir satu menit ia menggetuk kaca itu dan Hyunjae tidak juga membuka kunci mobil. Yooseok mulai merasa khawatir pada awalnya. Tapi begitu ia berhasil mengintip kaca mobil hitam itu dan melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan rekannya di jok belakang, Yooseok mendengus kesal, menggedor pintu mobil dua kali lebih kuat hingga ia sempat berpikir kalau-kalau akan ada penjaga yang datang bertanya pada mereka.

Yooseok spontan menarik kerah baju Hyunjae saat rekannya keluar dengan pakaian berantakan. Wajahnya kesal, tapi Yooseok tidak peduli. Ia jauh lebih kesal hingga kepal tangannya teracung tinggi. "Sudah kubilang jangan diapa-apakan!"

Hyunjae mendengus, dengan kasar menampik tangan Yooseok. "Hanya sedikit, lagipula aku belum selesai." Desisnya kesal. Tanpa mempedulikan Yooseok yang masih mendelik ke arahnya, Hyunjae menarik bahu Hyorin dan membopong tubuh itu keluar dari mobil.

"Cepat kita selesaikan. Aku juga ada kesibukan lain." Hyunjae mendengus lagi, sebelum melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan Yooseok di belakangnya. Keduanya tidak saling bicara setelah itu. Yooseok mencoba berjalan tanpa menyeret langkahnya, ia terlalu kesal dan ingin mengabaikan keraguan yang tiba-tiba melintas di dadanya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melakukan ini. Dan saat mimpi-mimpi buruk atas rasa bersalah itu nyaris menghilang, tiba-tiba tugas baru ini datang. Sembari menghela napas, Yooseok mengangkut segalon bensin yang sudah dipersiapkannya setengah jam yang lalu.

Yooseok membukakan pintu saluran air itu dan masuk lebih dulu, sempat terlupa untuk menutup pintu karena Hyunjae pun tengah sibuk menggendong tawanan mereka. Pintu ruang saluran air itu dibiarkan terbuka, mereka terlalu ceroboh untuk melakukan semuanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Semua karena ucapan Woohyuk yang mengatakan tidak seorangpun akan peduli— tdiak seorangpun.

Yooseok menggeser sebuah lemari besi kosong yang terletak di sudut kiri ruangan. Setelah benda itu tersingkirkan, pintu besi lain seukuran satu kali satu setengah meter pun tampak. Putaran pembukannya terlihat kusam dan berkarat. Yooseok membenahi sarung tangannya sebelum ia meraih kunci di saku celana sebelah kanannya. Dengan lesu membuka pintu besi itu dan masuk terlebih dulu.

Dirinya dan Hyunjae bekerja gesit, ia mengambil alih Hyorin dari gendongan rekannya begitu ia berada di dalam ruang sempit dan pengap itu. Di atas lantai yang dipenuhi dengan abu, Yooseok meletakkan Hyorin dengan posisi terduduk. Ia tengah mencoba mengabaikan bisikan mengerikan dari dalam hatinya sendiri, saat ia melihat raut ketakutan dan airmata yang terus berlinangan di wajah gadis itu.

"Tuangkan bensinnya." Yooseok menarik galon bensin itu mendekat di sisi Hyunjae, membuat _hoobae_nya itu mencibir dengan suara pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau takut hyung?"

"Sudah cepat kerjakan!"

Hyunjae hanya terkekeh. Ia membuka penutup galon itu dan seakan menikmati segalanya, Hyunjae menuangkan bensin itu tepat di atas kepala Hyorin, perlahan-lahan sembari menyeringai puas. "Padahal kau cantik, sayang sekali." Hyunjae berdecak.

Hyorin menggeliat, matanya yang merah semakin mendelik saat bau menyengat itu memenuhi ruangan dan tumpah tepat di atas rambutnya, membasahi seluruh wajah hingga turun ke bahu dan sekujur tubuhnya. Kini riwayatnya benar-benar akan tamat. Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya lagi. Meski sudah berkali-kali mempersiapkan diri menghadapi kematian itu, Hyorin baru merasakannya sekarang, ketakutan dan sesak di dadanya berlipat ratusan kali. Degup jantungnya yang berdetak kencang seakan mengatakan padanya— Ia belum siap mati! Terlebih dengan cara ini. Bayangan tubuhnya terlalap api, nyeri panas yang luar biasa hingga kulit dan dagingnya terpanggang menjadi debu, ia benar-benar tidak siap menghadapi itu.

"Apa perlu kita lepas lakbannya? Suara teriakannya pasti terdengar merdu, hyung.

"Kau gila? Suara teriakannya akan memancing orang datang! Se-tidak-peduli apapun mereka seperti yang diucapkan Woohyuk-nim!"

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda hyung."

Hyorin memejamkan matanya mendengar obrolan ringan itu, seakan perkara kematiannya sama remehnya seperti menginjak seekor serangga. Seketika ia merasa tidak berharga. Tapi Hyorin menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, mengabaikan bau bensin yang menyengat dan menyesakkan itu sembari mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali alasan kenapa ia berada di tempat ini. Mencoba mengikhlaskan dalam hati sebelum berdoa, semoga Tuhan meringankan pedih kematiannya dan menerima ia disisiNya. Ia sudah benar-benar berada di ambang batas, dipaksa untuk putus asa saat tiba-tiba suara berat itu terdengar—

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Hyorin mendelik, tidak lagi peduli bahwa pedihnya tetesan bensin merembes masuk ke dalam bola matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli, sosok berjas hitam yang berdiri di depan ruang pembakaran membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Dan sepertinya, bukan hanya dirinya yang terkejut dalam ruangan ini. Hyunjae dan Yooseok sama-sama tersentak kaget sebelum mendelik ke arah orang itu lalu melotot satu sama lain.

"Tolol, kenapa tidak kau tutup pintunya!" Hyunjae memekik kesal dan kontan menyalahkan rekannya.

"Kau yang terlalu berisik!" Yooseok balas memekik, tidak terima disalahkan tapi ia juga tidak bisa berpikir lurus lagi. Mereka ketahuan! Dan lebih parahnya— orang ini...

"Kenapa jadi kalian yang berkelahi, kutanya sedang apa kalian disini?" sosok itu berdiri tenang, melirik ke dalam seakan ia hanya melihat hal biasa. Seorang wanita duduk di lantai berabu, tangan dan kakinya terikat lalu sekujur tubuhnya tersiram bensin. Tidak ada yang lebih biasa dari itu.

"T-Tuan Choi—" Hyunjae dan Yooseok sama-sama tergagap, keduanya terlalu panik untuk bergerak.

Seakan mengerti dengan kebingungan keduanya, sosok itu malah menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. Ia bersandar ke sisi pintu, tampak terlalu mengerti untuk seseorang yang bertanya _'ada apa?'_

"Oh, ... lagi?" ujarnya dengan kening bertaut. Saat itu Hyunjae yang bisa bergerak meski ia benar-benar panik, Yooseok hanya mematung saat rekannya buru-buru menyalakan pemicu api.

"Maaf tuan, kami sedang terburu-buru." Hyunjae berusaha menyalakan api itu dengan memutar pemicunya, tapi karena tangannya gemetar, berkali-kali ia gagal menyalakan api. Terlebih sosok itu seakan berniat mengganggu proses eksekusi mereka.

"Apa perintahnya?" sosok itu bertanya santai.

"H-huh?"

"Kutanya apa perintahnya!"

Yooseok tergagap, baru tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya dan menjawab pelan, "Kami harus melenyapkan gadis ini, tanpa sisa, tanpa jejak, secepatnya."

"Begitukah?" sosok itu mengangguk. "Siapa yang menyuruhnya?"

"Choi Siwon-sshi dan Choi Woohyuk-sshi."

"Oh, Siwon dan Woohyuk-hyung." Sebuah anggukan lagi. Merasa sosok itu tidak berbahaya, Hyunjae bernapas lega meski wajahnya masih pucat pasi. Ia kembali bermaksud menyalakan pemicu apinya, kali ini tangannya sedikit lebih tenang.

Tapi belum seujung api pun menyala, sosok itu lagi-lagi—

"Jangan dinyalakan." Menyela.

Dengan suara lebih tegas kali ini.

"H-huh?"

Pemuda dengan wajah berusia awal tiga puluhan itu melangkah tanpa ragu, dirampasnya pemicu api itu dari tangan Hyunjae. Membuat dua orang pengeksekusi itu sama-sama tercengang, namun terlalu takut untuk bertindak defensif.

"Lepaskan gadis itu."

Hyorin menangis mendengarnya. Sedangkan Hyunjae dan Yooseok kembali dibuat melotot.

"T-tapi tuan?"

"Kenapa? Kalian keberatan? Berpikir untuk membunuhku juga?"

"Tentu saja tidak, tuan!"

Sosok itu terkekeh, tampak begitu tenang menghadapi dua orang yang baru saja dipergokinya akan membunuh. Ia meraih ponselnya dari saku kanan celananya, lalu mengotak-atik benda itu sebentar sebelum menghadapkannya pada Hyunjae dan Yooseok.

"Lihat ini. Aku sudah mengirimnya pada dua orang terpercayaku, kalau kau tidak melepaskan gadis itu sekarang— kau tidak punya kesempatan lagi. Bagiku, atau bagi Choi Siwon."

Layar itu berkedip, sebelum nyala terang lampunya menunjukkan dengan jelas bermacam foto dengan background satu tempat. Ruang parkir dan mobil Jeep hitam. Itu foto-foto mereka! Lengkap dengan satu foto saat Hyunjae menuangkan bensin di tubuh Hyorin.

Hyunjae dan Yooseok saling berpandangan, keduanya gemetar. Kalau orang ini bukan orang penting, mereka tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk menghajarnya dan membakarnya bersama gadis ekseskusi mereka. Tapi orang ini—

Bukan orang sebarangan.

Sosok itu mengeluarkan satu benda lagi dari sakunya. Secarik kertas. Ia meniup dan mengusap lembar kertas berwarna kuning itu, lalu nominal angka muncul seperti bayangan yang semakin jelas di atasnya.

Delapan buah nol muncul di belakang nominal pertama, dan angka-angka itu itu cukup membuat Yooseok dan Hyunjae terkesiap dan kembali berpandangan lagi.

"Tubuh kalian bau. Pulanglah, katakan gadis ini sudah mati." Suruhnya sembari menyodorkan kertas itu. Hyunjae meraihnya dengan tangan gemetar. Kertas itu kotor oleh tetesan bensin dan jari-jarinya. Tapi hal itu tidak akan mengurangi kekuatannya yang berharga.

Yooseok menelan ludah sebelum membungkuk di hadapan orang itu. Ini adalah pilihan terakhir mereka, kalaupun ia menuruti permintaan Choi Siwon, bukan berarti mereka akan selamat. Choi Siwon tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi mereka kalau bosnya itu tahu, mereka telah berbuat ceroboh di bawah sini. Mungkin menyembunyikan hal ini dilengkapi dengan uang tutup mulut— jauh lebih baik daripada ia harus membunuh gadis ini.

"Silahkan pergi gentleman." Orang itu melangkah masuk, ia menepuk bahu Yooseok dan mendorong Hyunjae untuk keluar, spontan membuat keduanya keluar dari sana dan melangkah pergi tanpa berpikir dua kali. Orang itu berdiri membelakangi pintu, punggung besarnya tampak makin menakutkan dilihat dari belakang.

"Biar aku yang urus sisanya."

.

oOoOoOo

.

Asap putih membumbung memenuhi ruangan. Sosok yang mengenakan apron dan memunggungi semua orang itu sibuk berkutat di atas meja pizza, cuping kucingnya merapat tunduk ke dalam rambut, ekor gemuk berbulunya terlilit di pinggang, seakan begitu konsentrasi bahkan hanya untuk mengibaskan ekor. Mutan itu sesekali terbatuk-batuk, debu tepung yang membumbung di udara ikut menyesakkan pernapasannya tapi tampaknya tidak seorangpun berniat menolongnya.

Dua orang yang duduk di belakangnya justru saling berangkulan dan bersama-sama memekik histeris pada setiap gestur yang dibuat oleh Sungmin. Bahkan batuknya membuat kedua orang itu memekik girang dan saling meneriakkan _'Batuk yang imut! Kyaaa imutnyaaa!'_

Tapi Sungmin cukup konsentrasi pada adonan pizza yang tengah dibuatnya dan mengabaikan teriakan fangirls di belakangnya itu. Sungmin tidak menyadari para pelayan yang berlalu-lalang dihadapannya sesekali meliriknya dan memasang wajah akan 'meleleh'. Sungmin tidak tahu, wajahnya yang belepotan dipenuhi tepung ditambah dengan ekspresi serius dan kening bertaut itu, membuat beberapa pelayan seperti Jonghyun dan Eunhyuk rela bolak-balik ke dalam dapur hanya untuk mencuci piring. Satu piring untuk satu kali mereka masuk ke dalam dapur.

Dunianya tengah teralih pada satu adonan besar berwarna kekuningan yang penuh dilumeri tepung. Sungmin meremasnya sedikit, dan hal itu membuatnya memasang raut kesusahan dan lagi-lagi disambut teriakan dari belakang. Memasak di meja seluas ini, kompor sebesar ini, dan seluruh bahan-bahan yang terlalu banyak hingga membuatnya bingung, Sungmin ingin menjerit karena jujur saja, ia tidak menikmati memasak di tempat seperti ini. Tapi adonan ini terlanjur dibuatnya, tepung dari karung baru sudah terlanjur dibuka, saus dalam toples terbesar juga sudah dikeluarkan. Sungmin tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menyelesaikan eksperimen pizza kecil-kecilannya ini.

Kalau ia sampai gagal... bukan tidak mungkin Kyuhyun tidak mau mengajaknya ke kafe lagi. _Hiiy,_ Sungmin bergidik ngeri. Ia ingin terus bersama Kyuhyun meskipun kakak mutan di belakangnya ini – sudah jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding dengan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi tetap saja! Kyuhyun harus mengajaknya bekerja, tidak hanya setiap sabtu atau minggu, tapi setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik! Ia harus membuktikan kalau dirinya memang pantas diajak kemari dan ia cukup berguna!

Sungmin meremas adonan itu lagi, wajahnya berubah keruh, ia nyaris menangis. Kenapa adonan ini tidak kunjung kalis? Lengket dan lengket dan lengket. Sungmin menekan tangannya di atas adonan itu, kalau ia sampai menangis, airmatanya yang jatuh akan membuat adonan ini tambah asin. Maka dari itu Sungmin menahan sesak di dadanya mati-matian. Kenapa adonan ini benci sekali padanya?

'_Kya! Kya!'_

Sama seperti Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Heechul juga sibuk tenggelam dalam dunia mereka. Dunia mereka yang sekarang dimanjakan oleh penampilan imutnya Sungmin yang tengah bergulat dengan adonan pizza. Tidak ada yang lebih berharga daripada menyaksikan hal ini. Keduanya mengabaikan seluruh pelayan yang sejak tadi rusuh dan panik, bolak-balik keluar-masuk dapur dengan wajah lelah.

Kesibukan hari sabtu akan meningkat dua kali lipat, pelanggan yang datang akan bertambah banyak. Biasanya suara teriakan Ryeowook akan terdengar hingga keluar kafe, tapi hari ini bos besar tengah disibukkan dengan tontonan menarik. Dan ia justru melimpahkan tugasnya kepada pada pelayan. Salah satunya Lee Jinki, atau yang biasa dipanggil Onew oleh teman-teman sejawatnya. Koki muda itu sibuk mondar-mandir di belakang Heechul dan Ryeowook. Tampangnya memelas. Ia memang menyukai Sungmin, tapi sekarang ia membutuhkan dapurnya!

"Hyung, aku perlu dapurku, bagaimana kalau kalian memasak di apartemen Kyuhyun saja?" pintanya dengan setengah memelas di hadapan Ryeowook. "Pesanan menumpuk dan pelanggan mulai kesal!"

Ryeowook yang merasa ditutupi, mendorong Onew untuk menyingkir. Heechul di sebelahnya juga tidak mau kalah _nyinyir._

"Pelanggan yang mana! Sini biar kubayar mereka."

Oke, _fine_. Onew tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali untuk duduk di pojok ruangan di depan pintu belakang dan meringis. Meratapi nasibnya yang terus dikecam oleh pelayan-pelayan yang membawakan pesanan atau kembali untuk menagih pesanan. Bahkan renungannya kini akan terganggu juga. Onew mendengus saat seseorang dari luar mencoba membuka pintu belakang, dengan kesal ia mendorong pintu itu untuk kembali menutup. Hanya para pelayan yang akan lewat belakang, dan sudah sesiang ini, hanya karyawan yang terlambat yang akan masuk melalui pintu belakang. Karena ia kesal maka ia akan membuat orang lain ikutan kesal!

Tapi tampaknya, hari ini Onew memang dipaksa untuk mengalah. Dorongan dari luar itu jauh lebih kuat dari perkiraannya, tubuhnya yang tengah berjongkok malah terdorong saat orang itu membuka pintu dengan kekuatan penuh. Onew berdiri dengan murka, ia sudah bersiap akan menyembur orang yang mengganggu hidupnya itu saat justru sosok tinggi familiar yang muncul dari luar—

"Guuuys! Handsome Max kembali!" Max membenahi posisi tasnya dan melempar senyum ke seluruh penjuru. Seakan bersiap menerima sambutan semua orang namun hanya empat orang yang berada di dapur saat itu. Onew yang tengah melotot, Ryeowook dan Heechul-nim yang tengah berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, seseorang bertubuh mungil berambut pirang dengan apron yang tengah memasak, dan pelayan-pelayan yang sibuk berlalu lalang keluar masuk dapur. Semuanya tidak ada yang mempedulikan kehadirannya, kecuali Onew yang mendengus dan kali ini berubah posisi memilih sudut kiri dapur.

"Hei, sambut aku!" seru Changmin setengah kecewa. Lagi-lagi, tidak ada yang mempedulikannya. Hanya Donghae yang baru saja meletakan piring lalu kembali ke ruang depan lah yang menyambutnya– itu pun dengan suara datar acuh tak acuh.

"Yeah, selamat datang kembali Max."

Changmin benar-benar merasa terhina.

"Hyung! Aku kembali! Kau tidak mau menyambut Max yang tampan ini?" Max meraih bahu Heechul, kali ini, bukan hanya dua orang itu, bukan hanya Ryeowook dan Heechul yang berpaling padanya, tapi juga seekor mutan yang tengah mengenakan apron ikut berpaling dan memandangnya sembari mengerjapkan mata.

Max mendelik. Sungmin mendelik.

"Sungminnieee!"

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Jadi begitulah! Kisah cinta kami yang sangat manis." Max bertepuk tangan sendiri, mengakhiri dongengnya sembari berdiri lalu membungkuk dramatis. Bermaksud mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua orang yang sudah mendengarkan kisahnya dengan –ogah-ogahan. "_I want you! You want me, we are one happy family!_Iya kan, Sungminnie?" Changmin bernyanyi dan menggoyang bahunya, ia tersenyum genit pada Sungmin dan bermaksud meraih tangan mutan itu saat Sungmin justru buru-buru menghindar darinya.

"Dia tidak mau denganmu! Hahahahaha!" Ryeowook mengejek dan tertawa bahagia, dibantu oleh Heechul. Keduanya sama-sama menertawakan Changmin hingga pemuda jangkung itu merengut sebal.

Dengan ekspresi terluka, Changmin menunjuk Sungmin. "Kau jahat sekali, Sungminnie! Kau benci pada Max sekarang?" dan itu cukup sukses membuat Sungmin menggerung sedih, tidak setuju, hingga dua cupingnya kembali menangkup. Mutan itu berjalan lemah mendekati Changmin, dengan penuh sesal ia memeluk lengan Changmin, kontan membuat semua orang terkejut, termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Uung—" Sungmin menggeleng-geleng sembari mendongak, menatap Changmin dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca sedih.

"Uuuh~" Changmin menirukan gerungan itu, dengan berani ia mengusap pipi Sungmin. Tapi karena tangan itu cukup familiar, Sungmin sudah tidak terperanjat lagi saat Changmin menyentuhnya. Ia hanya menggerung tak senang dan menggeleng-gelengkan wajah. Kecuali Changmin, semua orang mendelik dan terlalu kaget untuk merespon. Kyuhyun juga buru-buru membuang muka dan pura-pura membersihkan meja kasir yang sudah mengilap.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu _sun_ disini~" Changmin membungkuk sedikit, menyodorkan pipi kanannya pada Sungmin berharap Sungmin mengerti dan mengabulkan permintaannya. Tapi mutan itu malah meremas tangannya kuat dan menempeleng wajahnya kesal.

"Hu-ung!" tolak Sungmin sembari berbalik dramatis, ia melangkah dengan menghentak-hentak. Setengah kesal melihat sikap nakal Max tapi ia juga senang karena Max sudah kembali. Ia bermaksud kembali mendekat pada Kyuhyun, tapi saat ia melirik wajah majikan barunya itu, Sungmin melihat sorot lain terpancar di mata Kyuhyun. Sorot yang tiba-tiba membuatnya takut.

'_Jadi aku hanya pelarian saja?'_Kyuhyun mendengus dalam hatinya. "Sekarang Changmin sudah pulang, kenapa tidak pindah ke rumahnya saja. Dia pacarmu, kan?"

Sungmin terkesiap. "H-ung!" mutan itu menggeleng dan dengan panik menghampiri Kyuhyun, tidak peduli kalau majikannya itu enggan, Sungmin memeluk lengan Kyuhyun erat-erat sambil terus menggeleng panik. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan ia mendongak seakan berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun kalau hanya Kyuhyun-lah majikannya sekarang.

"O-omo! Omo! Kyuhyun cemburu, hyung!"Ryeowook memekik dan menutup mulutnya, merasa geli sekaligus senang melihat drama kecil antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Heechul di sisinya, justru mencibir dengan suara keras.

` "Sekarang kau sadar kau menyukai Sungminnie, anak setan!"

Kyuhyun mendongak, gugup. "S-siapa! Huh, suka padanya? Menghabiskan uang saja!"

Sungmin berbisik dengan suara mendengung, ia mendongak dengan airmata meleleh di ujung hidung. Dan hal itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun buru-buru membuang muka dan mendengus, pura-pura tidak peduli. "Kenapa! Kau suka padanya kan! Sana pergi dengannya!" sentaknya sembari mendorong Sungmin.

Melihat Sungmin terhuyung ke belakang, Kyuhyun sempat menyesali perbuatannya. Tapi mutan itu sudah ditolong oleh Heechul dan Ryeowook, kali ini ditambah Max. Tapi Sungmin masih terus menatapnya dengan wajah memelas, padahal sudah lama ia tidak melihat ekspresi sedih itu. Dan entah kenapa kali ini rasanya berbeda. Rasanya lebih—

Sesak.

"Kyunggg—"

"Sudah Kyuhyun-ah, kau keterlaluan! Kalau kau suka pada Sungmin, bilang saja. Sebulan tinggal dengannya, aku yakin kau sudah menyentuhnya, kan!"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Anehnya ia merinding mendengar komentar asal itu. Padahal ia memang belum pernah berbuat macam-macam pada Sungmin. Belum.

"Berisik! Aku mau buat susu Sungmin dulu!" ujarnya sembari berbalik masuk ke dalam ruang karyawan, mengabaikan suara malang Sungmin yang memanggil-manggil namanya dan makian Heechul yang terdengar hingga ke dalam sini.

Kyuhyun meraih kotak susu yang disimpannya di dalam tas ranselnya. Ia menyeduh susu itu dengan takaran yang sudah biasa dibuatnya. Lima sendok dengan air yang tidak terlalu panas. Kyuhyun sudah melarang Sungmin meminum air es sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Sudah tiga minggu juga ia membuat peraturan-peraturan khusus tentang apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan mutannya itu. Tidak boleh terlalu banyak eskrim, tidak boleh terlalu banyak permen, tidak boleh begadang menunggunya, tidak boleh sok berani membuang sampah keluar apartemen. Dan semua peraturan itu masih rapat tersembunyi. Hanya dirinya dan Sungmin yang tahu, kalau Heechul atau Yesung sampai mengetahuinya, Kyuhyun pasti akan menjadi bahan ejekan semua orang. Tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat pada ucapannya tadi—

'_Aku mau buat susu Sungmin dulu!'_

"Fak."

Kyuhyun membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding di depannya. Tapi sayang sekali, hal itu tidak akan menarik kata-katanya yang baru saja terucap dan didengar oleh nyaris enam pasang telinga.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Setiap akhir pekan khususnya Sabtu, Kona Beans akan tutup lebih malam dari hari-hari kerja. Kalau pelanggan benar-benar ramai, kafe bisa tutup hingga tengah malam. Jam 11 atau 12. Karena siapa yang ingin menyia-nyiakan pelanggan? Pelanggan membawa uang. Kalau pelanggan banyak yang datang, maka uang berlipat-lipat pun akan datang. Tapi sepertinya hal ini tidak berlaku sejak sebulan yang lalu. Setiap Sabtu, Kona Beans akan tutup pada jam normal. Jam 9 malam. Dan hal ini tentu saja membuat banyak fans para karyawan Kona Beans kecewa. Tapi tampaknya sang pemilik kafe tidak begitu memikirkan keuntungan sejak sebulan yang lalu. Karena setiap Sabtu, Sungmin akan turut diajak kemari dan hal itu— menguntungkan dua orang. Heechul dan Ryeowook. Kini bertambah menjadi tiga ditambah Changmin.

Hari ini pun, kafe justru ditutup lebih awal dari jam biasa. Sejam yang lalu, tepat pukul 20.00, kafe dinyatakan tutup. Pelanggan yang masih duduk di dalam diingatkan baik-baik bahwa pemilik kafe sedang sakit (bohong) dan _plang 'open'_ sudah ditukar menjadi _'close'_ untuk mencegah pelanggan lain kembali masuk ke dalam kafe. Sebenarnya ini merupakan tindakan pencegahan. Ryeowook tidak ingin properti kafenya sampai rusak kalau-kalau para pelanggan tahu Changmin sudah kembali. Changmin memiliki ranah fans yang cukup luas, tepat di bawah Kyuhyun dan mungkin jumlah fans mereka hanya berbeda beberapa kepala. Dan kalau sampai wanita-wanita beringas itu tahu Changmin sudah pulang dari liburan satu bulannya— bukan tidak mungkin tragedi akan terjadi di kafe ini.

Suasana kafe yang sepi seakan menjadi surga bagi para karyawan Kona Beans. Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Jonghyun sibuk membenahi meja dan kursi. Jinki berada di dapur, mungkin tengah memeluk meja masaknya atau menciumi kompornya yang sudah kembali. Kyuhyun masih belum keluar dari persembunyiannya, membuat susu memakan waktu 15 menit, kelalaiannya itu berhasil membuat Sungmin tenang dalam pelukan Changmin. Ups, maaf. Tidak dipeluk. Duduk bersebelahan sudah cukup ekstrim.

Mutan itu duduk dengan tenang, ekornya berkibas saat ia dengan ceria melumat sendok demi sendok eskrim stroberi di hadapannya. Di kanan dan kirinya Ryeowook dan Heechul ikut duduk, dan Changmin bertopang dagu di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya. Heechul dan Ryeowook sibuk bergosip sembari sesekali menambah skop eskrim ke dalam mangkuk Sungmin. Sedangkan Changmin? Changmin nyaris meleleh, ia malah berharap dirinya bisa menjadi eksrim yang tengah dilumat oleh mutan imut di hadapannya ini.

Sebulan yang lalu ia mengira tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin-nya lagi. Berhari-hari sebelum ia pergi ke Jepang, Changmin menunggu Sungmin berkunjung ke Kona Beans. Tapi mutan ini seakan menghilang ditelan bumi. Dan sekarang, entah bagaimana Sungmin berada di sini, memakan eskrimnya dengan lahap sembari tersenyum-senyum imut dan mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya— Ugh!

Changmin terkikik sendiri. Ryeowook meliriknya dengan heran dan entah apa yang dikatakan oleh Changmin, keduanya malah bergantian tertawa. Kyuhyun mengabaikan keduanya dan meletakkan gelas susu di hadapan Sungmin. Mutan itu mendongak, menatapnya dengan mata malang sembari memajukan bibirnya.

"Lihat apa!" Kyuhyun menghardik kesal. Dan segera ia menyesal saat dilihatnya Sungmin berjengit dan kembali menunduk, fokus memakan eskrimnya. Tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar sedang kesal! Hari ini ia emosinya terus dibuat meluap dan ditambah dengan munculnya wajah Max yang tengah cekikikan bersama Ryeowook, Kyuhyun mengeram makin dengki. Dan kekesalannya semakin bertambah level tatkala ia melihat mangkuk besar eskrim stroberi yang tengah dinikmati oleh Sungmin.

"Yah! Apa yang kukatakan soal eskrim!" hardiknya sembari merampas mangkuk dan sendok eskrim itu dari Sungmin. Mutan itu terkejut, lebih kaget lagi mendengar Kyuhyun membentaknya dengan begitu kasar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca tapi Kyuhyun malah balik menatap semua orang sembari mendelik.

"Jangan berikan terlalu banyak eskrim! Dia bisa pilek dan sampai rumah nanti dia tidak mau makan!"

"H-hueee!" Sungmin benar-benar menangis sekarang. Seperti anak kecil yang dirampas permennya, ia menangis sesenggukan sembari menutupi matanya dengan lengan. Ryeowook dan Heechul buru-buru merangkul bahu Sungmin. Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya dan mendengus jengah pada Kyuhyun.

"Cih, sedikit saja _brat_!"

"Tidak bisa! Makanan miliknya dirumah bisa basi, dia harus cepat menghabiskannya karena aku tidak suka makanan kucing. Dan lebih tidak suka lagi melihat makanan terbuang-buang! Kau tidak tahu di belahan planet lain ada alien yang tengah kelaparan!"

"Semoga alien itu memakanmu." Changmin mencibir.

"Kau baru pulang dan mau mengajakku perang huh, Maxstron?"

"Untuk Sungmin, boleh saja, Kyumblebee!"

Changmin ikut berdiri. Kini dirinya dan Kyuhyun saling berhadap-hadapan dan menukar pandangan menusuk. Kedua pemuda jangkung itu seakan tengah berperang lewat tatapan mata mereka. Mungkin keduanya sudah akan membuat perjanjian untuk berkelahi, nanti malam dalam _game_ mereka. Tapi suara tangis Sungmin mulai menyusut dan mutan itu menyadari ketegangan diantara Changmin sahabatnya, dan Kyuhyun majikannya.

"Nanti malam kita perang."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Changmin bergantian, tiba-tiba merasa panik.

"Fine! Kali ini aku yang akan menang."

Sungmin semakin panik. Kalau keduanya sampai berkelahi, Kyuhyun dan Max pasti babak belur dan Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun merasakan sakit yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya saat Master Seunghyun memukulnya!

"Kita akan perang di—"

"Yuuung!" Sungmin sontak berdiri dan langsung menyambar punggung Kyuhyun. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun erat-erat dari belakang. Ia memendam wajahnya di punggung Kyuhyun dan menangis pelan seakan berusaha mencegah pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Changmin. "Kyungg!"

"Aaah! Aku juga mau dipeluk Sungminnie!" Changmin menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ryeowook hanya terkekeh melihat drama kecil itu sedangkan Heechul, sama seperti Changmin, begitu kesal melihat Sungmin dengan cepatnya memaafkan sikap kasar Kyuhyun.

"Y-yah, lepaskan. Panas tahu!" Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah, ini jauh lebih geli dari saat Sungmin memeluknya pertama kali. Dan rasa basah itu... Sungmin menangis di punggungnya! Aish!

"Kalau kau tidak mau dipeluk, biar aku saja yang peluk Sungmin!"

"Yah! Kau mau apa! Jangan sentuh dia! Kau bau dan dia benci mandi! Kalau Sungmin sampai ketularan baumu, aku yang akan repot!" Kyuhyun buru-buru merentangkan tangannya, seakan memasang badan agar Changmin tidak menyentuhnya. Gestur itu membuat Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun dan menatap majikannya itu dengan terheran-heran. Selang satu menit, dan kedua pemuda jangkung itu kembali bertengkar dan saling melemparkan cibiran-cibiran juga makian. Kali ini Sungmin bingung bagaimana cara melerai keduanya. Terlebih Heechul dan Ryeowook tampak tidak peduli dan malah menyemangati mereka untuk terus bertengkar.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang selesai menyusun bangku buru-buru mengemasi barang-barang mereka ke dalam ransel. Keduanya hanya terkekeh melihat pertengkaran kecil Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Jonghyun juga ikut tertawa-tawa. Semua orang tidak berniat melerai kedua sahabat itu, mereka malah asik menjadi penonton dan tidak sadar saat bel sambutan terdengar berdering dua kali.

Seseorang masuk dari luar kafe dan berdiri tak jauh dari semua orang. Tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya. Wajahnya yang pucat nyaris berwarna biru, jaket panjangnya basah oleh lelehan salju, _boots_nya yang besar telah mengotori lantai dengan bulir-bulir tanah bercampur es. Saat itu, mungkin yang menyadari semua orang atas eksistensinya adalah suara hembusan napasnya yang berat dan cepat. Seakan tengah mengejar kesempatan hidup di tengah kobaran api.

Orang pertama yang melotot melihat kehadirannya adalah: Sungmin. Dan orang kedua yang tak kalah terkejutnya: Kyuhyun.

"M-Minnie!" pekik Seunghyun sembari melangkah sempoyongan ke sisi kanannya. Hanya berjarak dua meter, ia bisa meraih Sungminnya tanpa halangan apapun. Direngkuhnya tubuh hangat itu erat-erat, tanpa peduli tubuh Sungmin seketika berubah tegang dalam pelukannya. Tanpa berniat melepaskan Sungmin, Seunghyun menyesap leher mutannya yang terlindung di balik jaket, seakan ia tengah meresapi wangi yang selama ini dirindukannya. Sungminnya.

Seunghyun membingkai wajah mutannya, deru napasnya berubah lamban namun degup jantungnya berpacu cepat. Wajah ini... begitu dekat. Mata besar yang tengah mendelik itu juga seakan mengingatkannya kembali pada kenyataan yang dibawa Siwon. Sungminnya tidak bersalah, dan mungkin mutannya ini memendam trauma atas perbuatannya dulu. Tapi Seunghyun sungguh-sungguh akan memperbaiki kesalahannya. Ia akan membawa Sungmin pulang sekarang. Seunghyun memasang senyum pahitnya, tapi ia tidak bisa lagi menahan buncahan emosi dalam dadanya. Dengan cepat diraihnya wajah Sungmin, tidak peduli kalau ciuman beringasnya itu membuat Sungmin meringis dan mati-matian berusaha memberontak darinya. Ia terlalu rindu pada Sungmin-nya.

Semua orang begitu terkejut. Terlalu terkejut untuk bergerak dan satu-satunya orang yang masih cukup tersadar untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin adalah Kyuhyun. Itupun begitu memorinya sukses memutar ingatan buruk yang semakin terasa jelas di kepalanya, lewat pertunjukan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba dikecup begitu dalam dan lama oleh orang asing itu. Pemberontakan Sungmin ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya, seakan refleks, Kyuhyun merampas bahu Sungmin dan memisahkan keduanya. Ia memasang badan di depan Sungmin, sebelah tangannya terentang seakan ditujukan sebagai pagar perlindungan bagi Sungminnya. Kyuhyun belum pernah merasa semarah ini sepanjang hidupnya, bahkan saat ibunya meninggal, ia jauh lebih merasa kecewa saat itu. Tapi sekarang, api seakan tengah melahap habis kesadarannya.

"Aku ingat wajahmu." Kyuhyun mengeram, tengah berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Aku lebih ingat wajahmu." Seunghyun balas mengeram. Ekspresinya berubah geram begitu kilasan memori saat ia pertama melihat orang ini kembali dalam ingatannya.

"**Orang jahat**."

"Bajingan. Kembalikan mutanku!" Seunghyun berusaha meraih Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun mendorong bahunya menjauh dan kini semua orang tengah memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka berdua. Hatinya berdegup nyeri saat dilihatnya Sungmin mati-matian berlindung di belakang pemuda itu.

"Mutanmu?" Kyuhyun sempat bingung mendengar kalimat itu, tapi perlahan-lahan ingatannya mulai terlengkapi. Malam itu. Hot chocolate. Seekor mutan yang separuh wajahnya diperban beserta majikannya yang dengan kejam memukuli mutan itu di depan mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik, menunjuk wajah Sungmin dengan tidak percaya tapi kenyataan itu sudah terpampang jelas di depan matanya. "Jadi kau—" cicit Kyuhyun separuh tidak percaya. Tapi ekspresi tegang Sungmin semakin meyakinkan dugaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin adalah mutan yang masuk ke dalam Kona Beans saat itu. Mutan malang yang terluka dan nyaris seluruh tubuhnya diperban. Kilasan memori itu semakin terasa pas dengan sikap Sungmin yang cengeng dan menolak disentuh oleh semua orang. Kyuhyun berbalik geram, kali ini ia mendengus dan mendongak angkuh. "Oh kau pikir dia mutanmu?"

"Kembalikan Sungmin-ku!"

"Dia milikku sekarang. Pergi dari sini sebelum kuseret kau ke kantor polisi."

"Bangsat!" Seunghyun melayangkan tinjunya, tapi tinju itu teralih ke samping, menghantam udara. Seseorang dengan tubuh yang jauh lebih jangkung dari pemuda tadi sudah berdiri di hadapannya, memasang tubuh melindungi Sungmin dan pria yang dibencinya itu. Semua orang di dalam kafe memandangnya dengan geram. Saat itu, Seunghyun sadar kalau ia tidak mungkin menang menghadapi semua orang ini, tapi akal sehatnya semakin mengikis saat suara tangis Sungmin seakan merasuk dan menembus gendang telinganya.

"Yaaah! Kau mau cari keributan disini!" Max mendorong Seunghyun menjauh. Nyaris saja satu tinju mendarat di wajahnya. Tapi dengan lihai Changmin memutarnya ke kiri. Changmin hanya bisa menghindar, dengan tenaga sekuat itu, orang ini pasti bisa menghajarnya hingga babak belur kalau saja ia tidak begitu sempoyongan karena mabuk.

"Changmin-ah, berhenti. Seret saja dia keluar. Aku tidak mau ada keributan disini." Ryeowook ketakutan, namun dengan berani ia bermaksud melerai keduanya, dengan menahan Changmin dan menyuruh dua karyawannya menahan Seunghyun.

Tapi tenaga Donghae dan Jonghyun tidak cukup menghentikan Seunghyun yang berada diujung kewarasannya.

"Ah!"

Kali ini justru Ryeowook yang mendapatkan bogem mentah itu tepat di pipi kanannya. Semua orang memekik kaget, tubuh kecil itu terhempas jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan pintu kafe yang kembali terbuka. Hangeng dan Yesung buru-buru masuk sejak mereka turun dari mobil dan melihat pantulan situasi aneh dari balik kaca kafe yang transparan.

Yesung nyaris berteriak saat pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya begitu masuk Kona Beans adalah Ryeowook, terduduk di atas lantai sembari memegangi pipi dan darah merembes dari hidungnya.

"Ada apa ini!" Yesung berteriak murka, ia merangkul bahu Ryeowook dan dengan marah memutar pandangannya. Begitu sosok orang asing itu bertemu pandang dengannya, Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. Menyadari bahwa orang itu tidak sungguh-sungguh asing dalam ingatannya. Ia mengingat dengan jelas setiap keributan yang terjadi di dalam kafenya. Tidak terkecuali kejadian yang nyaris setengah tahun berlalu—

Heechul buru-buru menghampiri Hangeng di pintu dan dengan suara berbisik menjelaskan kejadian sesungguhnya. Ia merangkul bahu suaminya, seakan meminta perlindungan. Jelas sekali ia tahu siapa orang yang berada di hadapan mereka ini.

Seorang Choi.

Choi.

"Kubilang kembalikan mutanku!" Seunghyun berteriak geram, terlalu pusing melihat keributan yang dibuat olehnya. Ia hanya menginkan Sungminnya. Sungminnya kembali!

"Hyung, telpon polisi!"

Hangeng tidak perlu diingatkan, ia sudah melakukannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi sepertinya menunggu polisi tidak cukup, orang ini terlalu liar untuk ditahan tanpa bantuan polisi. Donghae, Eunhyuk, Jonghyun, ditambah Max masih cukup kewalahan menghentikan pemberontakannya yang begitu beringas dan mati-matian berusaha meraih Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah!" jerit Seunghyun frustasi, airmatanya merembes, wajahnya yang semula pucat berubah merah padam. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, berusaha meraih Sungmin yang begitu dekat namun jauh dari gapaiannya. "Sungmin-ah kemari! Kita pulang sekarang, sayang. Kemari Sungmin-ah!"

Tidak hanya Sungmin yang bersembunyi di belakang Kyuhyun dengan gemetaran. Suara teriakan itu tak ayal membuat semua orang merinding, mengira-ngira orang dengan kewarasan macam apa yang melakukan kekacauan di dalam kafe yang sudah tutup.

Suara bel sambutan kembali terdengar, dua kali. Hangeng menghela napas lega dan bermaksud menyambut kedatangan polisi itu dengan gegap gempita, tapi yang masuk ke dalam kafe bukanlah polisi. Tiga orang bertubuh tegap dan kekar berbaris masuk dan entah siapa mereka, ketiganya segera mengambil alih Seunghyun. Hangeng merasa kekacauan ini masih akan bertambah lagi, tapi beruntung, polisi yang dinantikannya masuk beriringan setelah ketiga orang itu berusaha menarik Seunghyun keluar.

"T-tuan muda!"

"Tuan muda berhenti!"

Ketiganya menarik Seunghyun menuju pintu keluar, tapi Seunghyun dengan seluruh tenaganya masih berusaha membebaskan diri mati-matian. Sekali ia berhasil bebas dan menghentak berusaha mengejar Sungmin, semua orang memekik ketakutan, beruntung empat orang polisi ditambah tiga bodyguard tadi menjadi kekuatan yang lebih dari cukup untuk menyeret Seunghyun keluar dari kafe.

"Sungmin-ah! Sungmin-ah! Kembali pada master, sayangku! Master membutuhkanmu!"

Suara teriakan itu masih terus terdengar, sebelum pintu kafe tertutup dan Heechul buru-buru menguncinya dari dalam. Orang-orang yang berjuang menahan Seunghyun terduduk lemas di atas kursi, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Terlalu bingung untuk berkomentar. Heechul dan Ryeowook mengerat lengan pasangan mereka masing-masing, sedang Yesung masih sesekali berkomentar gugup sembari mengusapi hidung tunangannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat darah Ryeowook, dan itu membuatnya panik.

Max melirik Sungmin. Pandangannya berubah sayu tatkala dilihatnya Sungmin gemetaran dan bermaksud menahan suara tangisnya mati-matian. _'Jadi karena itu dia terus kembali ke sini? Karena Kyuhyun?'_suara hatinya yang berbisik membuat Max kembali menunduk. Ada sebersit kecewa yang melintas di dadanya.

Kyuhyun termenung sebentar, dengan ekspresi hambar diraupnya tubuh Sungmin. Kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun tidak ingin melepaskan mutan ini dari pelukannya. Tubuh Sungmin gemetar, Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain memeluk tubuh itu erat-erat ke dadanya. Diusapnya rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. Suara isak tangis itu terdengar semakin berbeda, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa begitu lega mendengarnya. Seakan Sungmin tengah menangis haru karena orang itu sudah diseret pergi dan tidak dibiarkan menyentuhnya lagi. Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan monster itu menyentuh Sungmin lagi. Tidak akan pernah lagi.

"Ini sudah malam." Yesung berujar, sembari mengusapi kepala Ryeowook. Ia memutar pandangan, memecah keheningan dan ketegangan yang sejenak melanda ruangan. "Kalian boleh pulang. Biar aku dan Kyuhyun yang membereskan sisanya."

Donghae, Eunhyuk, Jonghyun, dan Jinki tidak menunggu lagi. Keempatnya membungkuk tanpa bicara dan meraup ransel masing-masing sebelum keluar dari kafe dengan lesu.

"Aku sedang mencarinya dan tiba-tiba dia datang sendiri." Hangeng berbisik, tidak percaya. Ia mengusap pipi Heechul, tahu betul istrinya itu kembali tegang bahkan kalaupun Choi yang hadir tadi bukan Choi mantan majikannya. Mereka tetap sama-sama Choi.

Yesung membimbing tunangannya untuk berdiri, ia kembali menyiapkan kunci mobilnya saat dilihatnya Max masih mematung di dekat jendela. "Max, kau tidak pulang?"

Changmin mendongak, lalu pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu, tentang Sungmin."

"Baiklah. Kita pindah ke rumahku saja. Malam ini Sungmin menginap di mansion saja, tidak apa-apa kan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia meremas bahu Sungmin saat mutan itu kembali gemetar dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban _'iya'_. Melihat kejadian barusan dengan mata kepalanya langsung, Kyuhyun tahu tempat teraman bagi Sungmin saat ini adalah mansion Hangeng.

"Kalau saja kita bisa menemukan satu saksi. Satu saksi yang memegang informasi kuat." Bisik Hangeng pada Heechul, ia merangkul bahu istrinya sebelum membukakan pintu untuk semua orang. "Kita harus menemukan salah satu dari mereka. Atau minimal, orang yang pernah bekerja di rumahnya saat Sungmin masih dipelihara oleh Choi itu."

.

oOoOoOo

.

Seunghyun diseret masuk oleh tiga orang bodyguard yang dengan jelas dikenalinya sebagai bawahan Siwon. Terlalu lelah memberontak, ia hanya membiarkan ketiga orang itu menyeretnya masuk. Polisi hanya menanyakan beberapa hal, dan Seunghyun tidak menjawab satupun. Dengan sebuah telpon dari Choi Siwon, aparat itu dengan mudahnya melepaskan Seunghyun.

Seunghyun tidak pernah meragukan kekuatan kakaknya, tapi saat ini, ia terlalu ragu untuk mengandalkan Siwon dalam masalahnya. Ia hanya menginginkan Sungminnya, dan Choi Siwon menginginkan Seunghyun meninggalkan Sungmin. Kalau seperti itu caranya, ia tidak membutuhkan bantuan siapapun. Ia hanya perlu Sungminnya dan Seunghyun masih punya cukup harta untuk mengendalikan orang-orang dan membawa mutannya kembali.

Baru selangkah ia menapak ke dalam rumah, suara makian Siwon terdengar menggema hingga keluar. Seunghyun hanya mendengus, tidak gentar sedikitpun saat Siwon melotot padanya dan mengerat kerah pakaiannya. Siwon mendorongnya duduk ke atas sofa, dan Seunghyun malah membenahi posisinya.

"Kau semakin idiot, Choi Seunghyun. Kau menyadari itu, huh?" Siwon menghardik lagi, seakan belum cukup ia menghabiskan energi hanya untuk marah-marah hari ini. "Apa kau bertemu Hakim Hangeng disana?!"

Seunghyun membuang muka, tidak berniat meladeni Siwon dalam obrolan memuakkan ini. Siwon tidak terlalu ambil peduli pada sikap kurang ajar adik sepupunya itu, ia melirik tiga bodyguardnya sebelum memberikan perintah baru.

"Bersihkan semua jejak." Ujarnya datar. Ketiga penjaga itu segera membungkuk dan keluar. Siwon kembali menunduk, berusaha membuat kontak mata dengan Seunghyun.

"Kau, kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana tanpa izinku. Tidak ada Sungmin lagi sampai semuanya beres! Kalau kita sampai terseret ke meja hukum, kau harus mengaku kalau Sungmin bukan mutan-mu dan kau tidak pernah memelihara mutan itu! Kau mengerti!"

Seunghyun melirik Siwon dengan sinis. Permintaan itu sama dengan menyuruhnya merelakan Sungmin. Dan Seunghyun tidak berniat mengalah dalam hal ini. Ia tidak akan pernah merelakan Sungmin-nya.

"Dengarkan aku Choi Seunghyun!"

"Siwon-ah—" Woohyuk berusaha menahan Siwon, ia terlalu khawatir kedua orang ini benar-benar akan berkelahi.

"Kau ingin Sungmin kembali? Tidak secepat itu, tuan muda! Kau harus menuruti caraku!" Siwon mendorong kening Seunghyun dengan telunjuknya, bermaksud memasukkan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan ke dalam benak adiknya itu.

"Isi kepalamu ini, tidak akan membantu sama sekali. Kau membutuhkanku, kau harus mendengarkanku. Sekali lagi kau bertindak gila, orang-orang itu akan mengirimmu ke rumah sakit jiwa dan tidak akan pernah ada Sungmin lagi untuk selama-lamanya."

Seunghyun mendengarkannya, kalimat itu sedikit mulai merasuk dalam benaknya. Tapi ekspresi datar dan minimnya respon Seunghyun membuat Siwon mengira kalau adiknya itu masih terus mengabaikannya.

"KAU DENGAR AKU CHOI SEUNGHYUN!" Siwon mengerat dagu Seunghyun, memaksakan kontak mata yang terus ditolak oleh Seunghyun.

"Aku pernah mengalami ini, sebaiknya kau mendengarkan aku." Suara Siwon berubah pelan, namun tekanan dalam kalimat yang terucap dari bibirnya begitu jelas. "Tapi kalau kau masih berniat semau-mau, silahkan terjun ke dalam jurang kematianmu sendiri. Aku bisa melindungi diri dan melindungi Choi lainnya. Kalau kau ingin bunuh diri, matilah sendiri."

.

oOoOoOo

_**tebeseeeeh**_

oOoOoOo

.

**PLEASE BANGET TOLONG DIBACA!**

a/n: Gais, saya mau revisi satu hal. Kan chapter chapter kemarin saya bilang Heechul itu ketemu Hangeng 12 tahun yang lalu, nah saya mau revisi itu. Mau saya ganti bukan 12 tahun, tapi 6 tahun. Maaf banget kalo kelihatan gak profesional atau labil. Maaf banget. Tapi saya perlu dan lagian kelamaan juga kalo 12 tahun wkwk, saya gak rela Choi Siwon setua itu *ngomong ambigu*

Udah itu aja yang mau saya sam-pai-kan, yang mau tanya-tanya boleh di review atau ke askfm, jangan lupa review fave or follow, oke bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Mansion Hakim Han malam itu tampak hidup. Lampu-lampu menyala menerangi puluhan ruangan dan kamar di dalamnya. Para pelayan dan penjaga berlalu lalang, beberapa berjongkok dengan mengantuk di seluruh ruangan dalam mansion. Lampu-lampu halaman dan beranda ikut dinyalakan atas perintah Heechul. Meskipun tahu tidak akan ada penyusup yang bisa masuk ke dalam mansionnya malam ini, Heechul tetap merasa gelisah.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia menyuruh seluruh pelayan dan _bodyguard_ untuk terbangun. Tidak perlu melakukan apapun, mereka hanya perlu terjaga. Entah kenapa, malam itu Heechul tidak menyukai suasana sepi mansionnya. Hangeng tidak mencoba bertanya, dan Heechul bersyukur suaminya mengerti pada perasaannya. Ia masih membawa perasaan tegang yang dialaminya di kafe tadi.

Heechul menahan napas, ia melangkah lemas menuruni tangga, menolak tawaran beberapa pelayan yang bermaksud memapahnya. Ia ingin berjalan sendiri, ia tidak ingin ada tangan-tangan lain menyentuhnya malam ini. Heechul bergegas meniti langkahnya mendekati Hangeng lalu tanpa berbasa-basi lagi langsung duduk di atas pangkuan suaminya. Kali ini, Heechul tidak berniat memamerkan kemesraannya pada orang-orang yang sekarang tengah duduk mengelilingi sofa ruang keluarga. Yang ia inginkan hanya berada dekat dari Hangeng. Rasa gugup masih menggenang dalam hatinya, seperti kabut.

Sejak tadi, Heechul seakan tidak mampu bersuara. Sesampainya di rumah, ia langsung memerintahkan butler untuk membangunkan pelayan lain, menyalakan seluruh penerangan yang dimiliki mansion, lalu menyuruh mereka terus terjaga dan menyibukkan diri sendiri. Setelah itu, Heechul meninggalkan seluruh tamunya dan bergegas menuju kamar. Mengganti pakaian dan mencuci wajahnya. Begitu ia kembali ke ruangan ini dan menemukan semua orang tengah tenggelam dalam suasana kelam, tiba-tiba Heechul merasa ia tidak mampu bertanya. Meskipun rasa penasaran itu membuat Heechul merasa seakan keronggkongannya tercekat, ia tidak mampu bersuara kecuali menatap wajah demi wajah yang berbicara itu dengan kening bertaut.

"Jadi, Sungmin sudah sering berkunjung ke kafe?"

Heechul menatap wajah suaminya dengan raut heran. Ia meremas kemeja Hangeng dan beringsut makin mendekat.

"Lebih dari dua belas pekan." Max menjawab, Kyuhyun yang duduk satu sofa dengannya beringsut membenahi posisi duduknya. Pemuda itu bertopang dagu pada lengan sofa dan memalingkan wajahnya dari semua orang.

Heechul melirik keduanya sesaat sebelum kembali menunduk. Tiba-tiba merasa bingung. _Sungmin sudah sering berkunjung ke kafe?_

Heechul mulai menyesal karena menuruti perasaannya dan membiarkan dirinya tertinggal oleh cerita semua orang. Tapi tiba-tiba melihat seorang Choi muncul dan bermaksud menyeret Sungmin, bukan sebuah pemandangan bagus untuknya. Heechul bahkan belum bisa berhenti menggigil.

"Rasanya sekarang aku mulai mengerti." Yesung bersuara. "Kenapa Sungmin menolak semua orang selain Kyuhyun. Juga luka-luka di tubuhnya itu. Mungkin mutan itu bersimpati pada Kyuhyun, saat Kyuhyun bertengkar dengan majikannya di dalam kafe beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku ingat mutan itu mengenakan perban dan menutupi separuh wajahnya, apa perban itu juga menyembunyikan luka? Apa perban itu ada hubungannya dengan— Sungmin yang tidak bisa bicara?" Yesung menahan napas, semakin ia mengutarakan isi kepalanya, semakin pula ia merasa bingung pada pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tapi yang masih terasa janggal untukku." Hangeng beringsut maju, mengamankan posisi Heechul dengan merengkuh pinggang istrinya itu. "Kenapa ia bisa berkeliaran sesering itu? Tanpa majikannya? Tidak banyak mutan yang bisa sebebas itu."

Max berdehem, lalu menimpali "Sungmin tidak selalu berkunjung dengan rutin. Kadang Minnie berkunjung nyaris setiap hari. Ada kalanya ia tidak datang selama seminggu, atau dua minggu."

"Tapi yang pasti, dia selalu datang untuk melihat Kyuhyun dan selalu ditemani oleh dua _bodyguard_?"

Max mengangguk, tiba-tiba merasa malas untuk bersuara. Kyuhyun yang duduk di sisinya juga bergeming, semakin memalingkan wajahnya dari semua orang.

"Tapi yang kulihat— kenapa majikannya begitu memelas agar Sungmin kembali? Suara jeritannya tadi masih membuatku merinding." Ryeowook beringsut rendah, ia memeluk Yesung dari samping sebelum mendongak dengan raut murung. "Apa ada kemungkinan— kalau orang itu benar-benar menyayangi Minnie?""

Kyuhyun mendengus, tidak terima. "Dia orang gila. Jangan kembalikan Sungmin padanya." Tentu saja, hanya dirinya yang melihat bagaimana bajingan itu menampari dan memukuli Sungmin beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu, Kyuhyun belum mengenal Sungmin. Tapi setega apapun, Kyuhyun tidak bisa berdiam diri membiarkan orang lemah ditindas habis-habisan di depan wajahnya.

"Kita tidak akan mengembalikan Sungmin, tenang saja, Kyu." Hangeng terkekeh, merasa senang melihat respon Kyuhyun. "Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Wookie-ya. Ada banyak orang gila di dalam silsilah mereka. Jangan percayai apa yang hanya sesaat kau lihat. Kita tidak tahu kebusukan macam apa yang tersembunyi di dalam keluarga mereka. Secuil kebusukan itu sudah kau lihat sendiri terlukis di tubuh Sungmin. Kau mengingatnya kan?"

"Tentu saja. Masih jelas sekali." Ryeowook bergidig, jijik. Tapi hatinya tidak bisa mengingkari, perasaan aneh yang sejak tadi mengganjal batinnya. "Tapi aku benar-benar— ah!" ia menghela napas, merasa tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. "Suara jeritannya terdengar memilukan. Aku masih merinding memikirkannya."

"Sudah-sudah, kalau begitu jangan dipikirkan." Yesung merangkul kepala Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tampak gelisah, lagi-lagi pemuda itu membenahi posisi duduknya. "Aku akan tinggal disini sampai orang gila itu masuk penjara. Rumahku tidak akan seaman disini."

Tentu saja, bukan satu orang yang terkejut mendengar penyataan itu keluar dari bibir Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi semua orang memilih untuk diam, tidak ingin berkomentar daripada komentar mereka membuat Kyuhyun mencabut kembali ucapannya.

"Apa tidak ada cara cepat untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin?"

Hangeng menggeleng dan terkekeh hambar. Ia bertukar pandang dengan Heechul sebelum dikecupnya hidung mancung itu. "Tapi ada satu cara—"

Kyuhyun dan Changmin kontan melirik Hangeng dengan tegang.

"Hukum akan lebih melindunginya kalau Sungmin dalam keadaan hamil. Hak kepemilikan akan lebih memberat pada ayah dari bayi itu."

"Kau gila, hyung?" Max berseru, lalu melirik sengit ke arah Kyuhyun seakan-akan mengatakan _'Jangan berani-berani kau melakukannya'._

Kyuhyun, di sisi lain, justru melemparkan pandangan sengitnya pada Hangeng. _Yang benar saja! _Menghamili orang lain di luar ikatan pernikahan, itu bukan _style-_nya! "Aku tidak sebajingan itu." Elaknya jengah.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa Kyuhyun. Hanya sekedar info."

Yesung hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum malu mendengar obrolan mereka. Semakin melenceng, tapi juga ada benarnya. "Jadi bagaimana? Kita bawa ini ke meja hukum?"

"Jangan dulu. Tidak semudah itu melawan mereka. Dan mereka pun... Mereka akan berpikir dua kali untuk membawa perkara ini ke meja hukum." Hangeng menatap semua orang di ruangan itu dengan sorot mata yang tegas, penuh keyakinan. "Kita butuh saksi dan bukti yang pasti, sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan aku tahu orang yang bisa membantu."

Semua orang saling berpandangan, ingin bertanya di tengah kebingungan, namun kalimat terakhir Hangeng yang terdengar penuh keyakinan seakan ikut membius semangat semua orang. Jalan mereka begitu lapang, Tuhan akan membantu. Itu pasti.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Kyuhyun setelah membuka pintu kamar tamu itu adalah –mendesah. Kyuhyun memijat keningnya dan mengerjap lelah. Tiba-tiba merasa seluruh beban yang menimpanya sekian lama semakin bertumpuk dengan masalah yang baru saja terjadi malam ini. Belum berhasil bebas dari satu masalah yang selama ini mengukungnya bertahun-tahun, masalah lain ikut datang membebaninya. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengeluh, ia tidak bisa kabur dari seluruh masalah-masalahnya. Ia memang bawel, tapi tidak sepengecut itu untuk kabur dari tanggung jawabnya. Dan meskipun masalah kali ini tidak benar-benar menjadi kesalahannya, Kyuhyun tetap merasa bertanggung jawab dan wajib terlibat terlebih setelah mendengar fakta bahwa mutan yang selama ini terus lengket padanya— benar-benar sudah mengenalnya sejak lama.

Kyuhyun melirik dari sudut matanya, saat itu, Sungmin juga ikut meliriknya. Keduanya saling bertukar pandangan bisu selama beberapa saat sampai Kyuhyun berbalik untuk menutup pintu. Mutan itu berbaring dengan tubuh melengkung, memeluk guling dan membenamkan wajahnya sesekali di ujung bantal yang empuk itu. Matanya masih sembab, bibirnya masih gemetar, dan melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar, Sungmin tidak bisa menahan luapan emosinya dan kembali terisak menahan tangis hingga dagunya mengerut dan bergetar. Ekor panjangnya melingkar ikut memeluk guling, sedang dua cuping kucingnya merunduk, menyusup ke balik rambut pirangnya meski kali ini dua cuping cokelat itu tampak kontras diantara warna rambutnya.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang, melihat Sungmin yang masih terus murung ikut membuat moodnya menurun. Ia menghela napas, sejenak, merasa bingung harus memulai obrolan dari mana.

"Kau sering berkunjung—" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berujar, duduk di pinggir ranjang sembari memunggungi Sungmin. "Untuk melihatku dan kau tidak sekalipun mengatakannya padaku?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, tapi suara isak pelannya yang terdengar ditahan membuat bahu Kyuhyun melemas turun. "Oh ya, kau bisu." Selorohnya getir. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua kakinya naik lalu duduk menyerong sedikit menghadap Sungmin. "Rasanya sekarang aku jadi ikut-ikutan gila." bisiknya lirih, sembari berbaring dan memejamkan mata sejenak karena rasa lelah.

Tanpa melihat pun Kyuhyun tahu, mata Sungmin tengah terkunci ke arahnya. Tapi Kyuhyun membiarkannya, ia tengah mencoba berunding dengan perasaannya sendiri. Memendam rasa bersalah tanpa akar dan di sisi lain, hatinya mengatakan padanya bahwa ia masih memiliki hak untuk mempertahankan diri. Menolak _pemaksaan perasaan_ ini.

"Dengar." Kyuhyun berbalik, berbaring miring menghadap Sungmin. Untuk sesaat, sorot mata malang dan bibir yang gemetaran itu menahan Kyuhyun untuk mengatakannya. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini lagi dari Sungmin. Ia tidak ingin memberi harapan palsu pada siapapun, terlebih pada seekor mutan yang merasa seluruh hidupnya bergantung pada Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau berpikir aku tampan, baik, dan pahlawan saat aku membelamu dulu, tolong jangan berpikir terlalu jauh. Aku selalu melakukannya sejak kecil, aku punya kecenderungan yang selalu membuatku dirugikan. Aku tidak bisa melihat orang lemah dianiaya di depan mataku, dan termasuk saat itu— saat majikanmu me—ARH. Kau tahu, kan? Perbuatanku saat itu di luar kendali. Itu kebiasaan burukku sejak kecil." –_kebiasaan sok pahlawan_. Kyuhyun berhenti. Baru bermaksud melanjutkan ocehannya lagi namun kali ini lidahnya terasa kelu. Pemuda itu tergagap memandangi mutan yang semakin meringkuk di hadapannya.

Sungmin menangis. Kali ini lebih jelas tanpa ada hasrat untuk menahan emosinya. Mutan itu terisak seakan tenggorokannya mampu mengeluarkan nada dan suara. Sesaat, suara tangisnya terdengar begitu normal namun entah kenapa Kyuhyun justru merasa takut mendengarnya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, mutan itu mengerat guling dalam pelukannya makin erat dan menunduk. Suara tangisnya terdengar menyayat. Kyuhyun tergagap, menelan ludah dan menghela napas berkali-kali, mencoba menjernihkan pikiran saat kerja otaknya berubah makin rumit bahkan hanya untuk menyusun kalimat-kalimat sederhana.

"J-jangan menangis, aku bersikap begini bukan berarti aku tidak mengerti." Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, bohong kalau ia bilang tidak merasa bersalah. Melihat mutan itu menangis saja membuat dadanya terasa sesak, seperti terhimpit. "Kau mengagumiku, aku tahu. Kau bersimpati padaku, aku tahu. Tapi kau juga perlu tahu, aku tidak suka pura-pura dan aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu."

Sungmin tidak menjawabnya. Tapi melihat kepal tangan yang makin mengerat itu, Kyuhyun tahu kalau mutan ini mengerti setiap baris kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Aku tidak ingin merasa terbebani dengan ikatan, hubungan, atau apapun itu. Masih banyak mimpi yang belum kucapai— _hell,_ bahkan aku belum berniat pacaran!" Kyuhyun meremas kepalanya, seketika merasa frustasi. Ia mendengus berkali-kali bermaksud menahan sesak di dadanya saat kalimatnya barusan memaksa sebuah kenangan kelam kembali ke dalam benaknya. "Kau bisa cari majikan lain yang bisa lebih menyayangimu dan punya banyak waktu luang untumu. Tapi kusarankan, jangan Shim Changmin. Dia tukang main wanita, kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengannya." Ocehan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah menggebu. Sirat nada cemburu itu berlalu begitu saja tanpa disadari oleh siapapun di dalam ruangan itu.

Sungmin tenggelam dalam emosinya, tangisnya berubah makin pilu dan tubuh itu gemetar, nyaris tampak mengejang. Kyuhyun menyadarinya dan langsung merutuk memaki mulutnya yang kelewat lepas kendali. Ditekan tuntutan untuk menenangkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun meraup tubuh itu dan memeluk mutan itu dengan lembut.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Kita lihat saja nanti, kalau aku mulai menyukaimu, aku akan mengatakannya." Kyuhyun mengusapi punggung Sungmin hingga suara tangis mutan itu terbenam di dadanya. "Tapi sekali lagi kukatakan, mimpiku terlalu tinggi untuk diganggu. Tidak oleh siapapun."

Suara tangis Sungmin kembali mengeras.

"Haish!" Kyuhyun mendengus, kembali menarik Sungmin dekat ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan perasaanku. Tapi aku berjanji akan menolongmu. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Tangis Sungmin berubah pelan, mutan itu mengerat kaus depan Kyuhyun seakan seluruh hidupnya bertumpu di sana. Ia mengerjap lemah, menerima kehangatan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ditawarkan padanya dengan senang hati. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun, tidak peduli pada hela napas panjang dan dalam yang membuat sandaran kepalanya sedikit terganggu.

"Hah. _My life_." Kyuhyun mengeluh lagi, sebelum memejamkan matanya dan merangkul Sungmin dengan sebelah tangan. Sesaat, ia ingin beristirahat meski beban barunya berada sedekat ini. Di atas dadanya.

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Hyung, kau yakin tidak mau menunggu sampai bocah itu keluar?" Ryeowook bertanya khawatir, sejak tadi ia hanya bisa mengekori Heechul yang sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan menyiapkan segelas susu juga roti panggang di atas nampan.

Ryeowook ragu pada niat _hyung_ iparnya ini. Kalau Yesung yang jauh lebih sabar dari Kyuhyun saja sudah dibuatnya emosi subuh-subuh sekali, apalagi Kyuhyun yang setengah jiwanya sudah dihinggapi setan jauh sebelum ia terbentuk di dalam rahim nyonya Cho?

Subuh tadi Heechul menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar tamu tempatnya dan Yesung menginap, lantas mengutarakan niatnya untuk berjalan-jalan hari ini pada dua orang yang dibangunkan dengan paksa dan belum sepenuhnya mengumpulkan nyawa. Ryeowook mendesah, tidak setuju namun di saat yang sama ia juga tidak bisa melarang Heechul. Tidak ada yang bisa melarang Heechul kecuali suaminya sendiri. Dan Hangeng sudah pergi dari mansion bahkan sebelum subuh menjelang.

"Ini rumahku, jadi terserah padaku."

Ryeowook semakin dibuat kelimpungan. Bukan ia tidak mau mendukung niat baik Heechul, tapi ia ingat sekali ekspresi Kyuhyun semalaman. Bocah itu tampak _bad mood_ dan berbeda dari biasanya. Hanya melihat gelagat langka itu saja sudah membuat Ryeowook bergidik dan tidak ingin mengusik adik iparnya untuk sementara. Tapi Heechul benar-benar tidak bisa dilarang, mutan dewasa itu meniti langkah dengan penuh semangat dan langsung membuka pintu kamar tamu yang ditempati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tanpa permisi.

Ryeowook mencoba menahan, tapi tentu saja, gagal.

Heechul meletakkan nampan makanannya di atas meja nakas dan beranjak untuk membuka gorden. Sinar terik matahari kontan menerobos masuk dan menghantam sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun yang berbaring miring menghadap jendela. Kyuhyun mengerang tidak senang, mencoba menghalau sinar menyilaukan itu dengan menutupi wajahnya. Mutan di balik tubuhnya tentu saja masih terbaring dengan nyaman, Sungmin mendekapnya dari belakang dan hampir seluruh tubuh mutan itu terlindungi oleh punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, kau tidak ada kuliah?" Ryeowook memindahkan gelas susu dan piring roti itu ke atas meja, lantas ia mengambil nampannya. Berpura-pura memindahkan barang-barang itu saat niatnya yang sesungguhnya adalah menghalau sinar matahari yang tepat menerpa wajah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada kelas. Dan aku mengantuk, tolong tutup jendela dan pintunya." Kyuhyun mendengus, baru saja berbohong dengan begitu lancarnya. Hari ini seharusnya ia mengikuti tiga kelas hingga sore hari, tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa malas beranjak kemanapun. Terlebih dengan dua tangan melingkar erat di pinggangnya, Kyuhyun tanpa ragu menarik selimut untuk melindungi tubuhnya sekaligus tubuh ringkih di belakangnya.

"Enak saja main usir! Aku mau mengajak Sungmin belanja hari ini, cepat menyingkir! Biarkan Minnie sarapan pagi dulu!" Heechul membentak kesal, suaranya yang melengking kontan membuat Sungmin berjengit ketakutan. Hanya Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya, Ryeowook menghela napas murung sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bergeming dan makin menarik selimutnya setinggi leher.

"Hyung..." Ryeowook merangkul lengan Heechul, rautnya berubah sendu saat ia menatap mutan dewasa itu. Heechul tidak bisa ditentang dengan bantahan, tapi begitu Ryeowook memohon tanpa kata-kata, Heechul bersedia menurut dan sedikit menenangkan emosinya. Meski tentu saja, Heechul tetap tidak rela.

Mutan dewasa itu menghentakkan kakinya, lagi-lagi merasa sesak pada penolakan Sungmin dan semua orang. Ia hanya ingin berada di dekat mutan belia itu, kenapa semua orang terkesan menyulitkan niatnya?

"Setidaknya biarkan aku tahu ukuran pakaian Sungmin. Aku mau beli pakaian untuknya!" Heechul tetap ngotot.

"Ukurannya sama dengan baju pinkmu itu, cari saja di kloset sebelah sana itu. Sudah hush, hush, aku mau tidur!" Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk kloset pakaian di sudut kamar, membuat Heechul kembali menghentakkan kaki kecewa karena usahanya lagi-lagi gagal.

Ryeowook menggeleng melihat tingkah dua saudara iparnya itu, pada akhirnya dirinyalah yang bergerak menuju kloset dan mencari pakaian pertama yang dipinjamkan Heechul pada Sungmin.

"Ayo hyung, kita saja yang berbelanja. Biarkan mereka istirahat." Ryeowook mencoba menarik Heechul keluar, namun mutan itu masih ngotot bertahan di dalam kamar. "Chullie-hyung, kau ingat pesan Hangeng-hyung, kan?" Ryeowook merayu lagi, kali ini kerutan di keningnya bertambah, bermaksud menunjukkan rasa prihatinnya pada Heechul. "Minnie belum boleh dibawa keluar sembarangan. Apa kau lupa? Kejadiannya baru semalam..."

"Kita bisa bawa bodyguard! Polisi kalau perlu!"

"Hyuuung~"

"Mutan _ngeyel_." Kyuhyun mencibir.

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia sarapan, Cho brat!"

Kyuhyun mendengus lagi, dengan mata terpejam tenang, ia terkekeh, setengah mengejek.

"Tidak ada yang melarang. Sungmin, hush, sana sarapan." Kyuhyun menggoyang punggungnya, menyuruh mutan itu melepaskan diri darinya. Tapi bukannya beranjak, Sungmin malah menggerung tak senang dan makin membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Kyuhyun.

"Uuung~"

"Lihat? Aku tidak melarangnya, dia yang tidak mau denganmu. Jadi sebelum terjadi konflik lagi, silahkan keluar dari kamar ini dengan tenang."

"BOCAH SETAAAANNN!"

"Hyuuung—"

Heechul hampir-hampir melempar vas bunga ke arah ranjang, kalau saja ia tidak ingat Sungmin berada sedekat itu dari sasarannya. Tapi melihat penolakan halus Sungmin, Heechul seakan tampak mulai menyerah. Ditambah dengan Ryeowook yang terus memegangi bahunya dan merayunya untuk keluar. Kali ini, Heechul menurut, meski dengan tidak rela dan ia berbalik sembari menghentakkan kakinya.

Heechul meninggalkan mansionnya yang lebih ramai dengan penjagaan dua kali lipat dari hari biasa. Padahal ia berniat pergi dengan Sungmin hari ini, tapi Heechul berakhir terdampar berdua saja (ditambah enam bodyguard) bersama Ryeowook di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan Seoul. Keduanya berdiri di _mutan section_ tanpa berbincang satu sama lain. Heechul tampak masih kesal dan Ryeowook tidak berani memulai obrolan diantara mereka.

Namun pemuda bertubuh pendek itu justru berakhir sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri. Ryeowook begitu terkesan pada baris-baris rak pakaian khusus mutan yang berjejer rapi di sekelilingnya. Semuanya lucu. Dengan gemas Ryeowook meremas bulu bulat yang menempel di sebuah celana pendek, persis menyerupai ekor kelinci. Semua yang dilihatnya disini, tak ayal membuat Ryeowook dengan penasaran berjalan kesana kemari dan menyentuh semua benda lucu yang

Hoodie, jaket, kaus, kemeja, piyama,_ underwear_, hingga _lingerie_. Ups. Ryeowook buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari pakaian tipis berbahan transparan itu dan segera melesat pindah ke _baby section_. Ini adalah kali pertamanya berkunjung ke toko yang semua isinya untuk mutan! Baju, celana, tas, topi, sepatu. Sebelumnya, ia memang tidak pernah menaruh minat sedikitpun pada makhluk peralihan itu. Bahkan sebelumnya lagi, Ryeowook sempat tidak menyukai mutan. Mengingat sejarah yang dimiliki Yesung bersama seekor mutan miliknya dulu— Ryeowook sempat tidak bersimpati sama sekali meski tidak jarang ia mendengar kasus-kasus menyedihkan berhubungan dengan makhluk-makhluk itu. Tapi seiring waktu, Ryeowook mulai mengenal ras mereka.

Empat tahun yang lalu, dari Heechul. Dan sekarang... Sungmin.

Makhluk berekor dan bercuping itu... Ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dari manusia. Terluka saat disakiti, menangis saat sedih, dan tersenyum saat merasa senang. Ryeowook meremas gaun mungil berwarna kuning di tangannya. Ia menggigit bibir, membayangkan seperti apa rasanya jika ia terlahir menjadi seekor mutan. Makhluk yang lahir untuk menjadi peliharaan manusia. _Bagaimana rasanya?_

Ryeowook menghela napas. Diletakannya kembali gaun mungil itu sembari berbalik. Dan saat ia beralih ke rak di sisinya, Ryewook memekik, terkejut melihat benda itu dan buru-buru meraihnya.

Sebuah gaun. Dengan beludru merah muda di bagian bawah dan lengan bergaya menggembung. Sebuah pita merah lekat mengitari pinggang dan kerahnya. Gaun mungil yang cantik. Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat Ryeowook memekik. Ukuran gaun itu telah membuatnya terperangah. Potongan pakaian bayi itu begitu kecil, mungil, tidak lebih besar dari ukuran dua telapak tangannya. Bahkan bagian bahunya yang menggembung hanya sebesar bulir anggur.

"Heechul-hyung! Lihat ini!"

Heechul yang sejak tadi berdiri di _shirt section_ mendongak, menatap adik iparnya dengan kening bertaut sebelum melangkah mendekat.

"Ini baju boneka?" Ryeowook makin terkesima saat dibolak-balikknya pakaian mungil itu.

Heechul tertawa. "Itu untuk kitten."

Ryeowook terperangah, mulutnya terbuka saking terkejutnya. "Apa bayi mutan sekecil ini?"

Heechul tersenyum mengerti, seulas sirat kesedihan melintas di rautnya saat diraihnya benda mungil itu. "Beberapa lahir lebih cepat dari kitten biasa, jadi— itu ukuran normal setelah usianya lima minggu."

"Lima minggu?" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya. Baginya ukuran itu cocok untuk janin merah berusia lima bulan, janin yang belum seharusnya _keluar _dari rahim ibunya. "Ini tampak seperti baju mainan..."

"Memang." Heechul hanya tertawa, kemudian diletakannya kembali gaun itu sembari menggiring Ryeowook menuju _children section_. Heechul tidak ingin mengejutkan adik iparnya lebih jauh lagi. Disana mereka akan menemukan gaun-gaun yang tampak lebih normal, seukuran anak-anak yang sudah tumbuh sebagaimana mestinya.

Ia sendiri sudah sering berbelanja di tempat ini, membeli banyak pakaian-pakaian mungil, sepatu, dan tas untuk kemudian disumbangkannya ke penampungan mutan. Dalam enam tahun kebebasannya, Heechul merasa belum melakukan banyak untuk kaumnya sendiri. Membangun tiga penampungan bagi bayi dan mutan-mutan pelarian, mendirikan beberapa cabang konsultan di Seoul, nyatanya belum cukup mengangkat hak asasi bagi mutan banyak sekali bayi-bayi dan balita mutan yang terlantar dan dibiarkan menunggu ajalnya begitu saja, dibuang sejak mereka dilahirkan. Dan untuk beberapa yang mewarisi genetika baik orangtuanya, akan dijual untuk kemudian kembali mengalami nasib yang sama dengan induknya.

Heechul menggigit bibirnya, menyesal saat ia mengenang-ngenang memori mengerikan itu. Sebelum ia mati, Heechul sudah bersumpah akan menyerahkan seluruh nyawa dan usahanya untuk membantu kaumnya. Mutan berhak memiliki kedudukan yang sama dengan manusia. Karena lahiriahnya, mutan dan manusia berasal dari nenek moyang yang sama. Apa yang membedakan mereka? Cuping dan ekor itu? Atau sifatnya yang condong hewani? Tapi mutan tidak sebinatang itu untuk diperlakukan lebih rendah dari binatang.

Heechul tidak akan membiarkan mutan lain mengalami hal mengerikan yang pernah dialaminya. Terlebih Sungmin. Meski mutan belia itu sudah terlanjur merasakannya. Setidaknya Sungmin belum terikat lebih jauh. Lebih baik kehilangan sejak awal, daripada merasakkan _kitten_nya direnggut paksa, gugur saat hanya menunggu sesaat lagi untuk dilahirkan.

"Hiks..."

Heechul tersentak dari lamunannya. Baru sadar Ryeowook sudah tidak berada di sisinya, pemuda itu berdiri tiga blok dari tempatnya dan berpaling padanya penuh tanya. Heechul menggeleng pada Ryeowook, ia berpaling, merasa mendengar suara tangis kecil.

"Hiks— _Daddy_!"

Heechul menunduk, mengikuti suara tangis yang terdengar dari bawah. Ia berjalan pelan menyisiri bawah sela rak-rak gantung.

_And there—_

Sepasang kaki mungil menyembul dari sela gaun panjang yang digantung dan menguntai hingga ke lantai. Pelan, Heechul berjongkok di hadapan kaki-kaki mungil itu. Tidak ingin mengejutkan siapapun yang berada di dalamnya, Heechul menyikap barisan piyama dewasa itu dengan hati-hati, dan suara jerit tangis bocah 6 tahun menyambutnya.

"H-Hueeeeee! _DADDY_!"

Heechul tersentak panik, Ryeowook yang berada lebih dekat kali ini buru-buru menghampirinya. Pemuda itu ikut terkejut melihat seorang anak perempuan terduduk menangis di sela pakaian-pakaian yang menggantung.

"H-hyung?"

Heechul tampak shock, untuk sesaat. Sebelum tangannya yang gemetar terulur. Sebuah senyum kaku terukir di wajah mutan dewasa itu. "Sssh, chagi kenapa disini? Kemari, keluar bersamaku."

"A-aku mau _Daddy_! Hiks, _Daddy_—" bocah itu menangis terisak. Meski kini suara jeritnya sudah berhenti, bibir mungil yang basah itu masih gemetar. Tubuhnya yang kecil tersembunyi nyaris sempurna di bawah barisan pakaian. Jaket bulu merah muda yang dikenakannya sedikit naik menunjukkan putih perut mungilnya. Heechul buru-buru membenahi jaket gadis kecil itu, dan tiba-tiba merasa heran karena tidak mendapatkan penolakan. Gadis kecil itu terdiam. Bahkan suara tangisnya mulai redam. Dengan mata basah ia mengerjap, memperhatikan wajah dan rambut Heechul dengan seksama.

Heechul baru mengerti saat ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi, mencoba memperhatikan wajah itu dari dekat dan menyadari tudung jaket bocah itu terhempas ke belakang. Heechul tergagap. Baru berniat menanyakan nama saat dilihatnya dua cuping mungil berwarna merah mencuat dari sela rambut gadis itu yang panjang rapi sebahu.

_Anak mutan!_

Heechul menelan ludah. Ia mendongak, menatap Ryeowook yang sama terkejutnya. Mereka bertukar pandang sesaat, sebelum Ryeowook memutar kepalanya dan menatap keadaan di sekelilingnya. Sepi. Tidak ada siapapapun selain mereka bertiga di tiga _section_ terdekat.

Heechul sendiri menarik napas dan tersenyum canggung. Hati-hati ia mengulurkan tangannya kembali, bersiaga menghadapi penolakan namun gadis kecil itu hanya mengerjap, memperhatikan dalam diam saat Heechul memperbaiki posisi tudungnya. Menutup kembali dua cuping mungil itu dengan tudung hingga ke keningnya.

"Kamu mutan?" suara kecil itu terdengar manis, di sela isaknya yang masih tersisa. Rasanya Heechul ingin memeluk mutan kecil ini dan segera membawanya pulang.

"Ya. Sama sepertimu, _chagi_. Ayo keluar..." Heechul menggenggam tangan mungil itu. "Kau mau cari _Daddy_? Biar kutemani mencari _Daddy_."

Sesaat, mutan dewasa itu merinding, merasa seakan ada aliran listrik begitu tangan kecil itu balik menggenggam tangannya.

Tertatih, bocah itu keluar dari sana. Heechul tanpa ragu meraup tubuh kecil itu dan menggendongnya erat.

"Siapa namamu?"

"J-Jieun..." gadis itu mengucek matanya, napasnya masih tersengal setelah lima belas menit dihabiskannya untuk menangis. Tenaganya sudah habis, dan dengan senang hati ia menerima tawaran _bibi _mutan yang tiba-tiba menggendongnya ini.

"Hyung, service center ada di sebelah sana. Kau berjalan ke arah berlawanan." Ryeowook menahan napas, keningnya bertaut saat dilihatnya Heechul terus melangkah tanpa berniat menanggapi protesnya. Mutan itu hanya berpaling sebentar, meliriknya sebari membisikkan _'Kita cari tahu dulu.'_ tanpa suara.

Seakan menyadari dirinya dibawa semakin jauh dari ayahnya, Jieun melirik Heechul dengan bingung. Bibirnya bergetar lagi sebelum gadis itu kembali menangis dengan suara keras. "_Daddy _mana? Aku mau _Daddy _hueee~"

Beberapa orang yang berpapasan hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat mereka. Seorang mutan dewasa dengan cuping merah menggendong mutan kecil yang nyaris tampak seperti duplikatnya. Mungkin mereka berpikir kedua mutan itu kehilangan majikannya. Heechul dengan senang hati membiarkan mereka berpikir seperti itu. Dengan langkah lebar ia berjalan, menggiring Ryeowook dan membawa Jieun menuju _food court_ di ujung lantai.

"Kubelikan eskrim untukmu, ne! Jangan menangis, cup cup."

"_D_-_Daddy_!" Jieun memberontak. Heechul buru-buru duduk di kursi terdekat yang bisa diraihnya, ketakutan ia akan menjatuhkan tubuh kecil itu.

"Aku dan _oppa_ disini akan menelpon _Daddy_, Jieun menunggu _Daddy_ bersamaku, ne!" Heechul tersenyum lagi, semakin lihai berbohong dengan senyumnya yang tampak makin ramah.

"Kenapa _Daddy_ lama sekali? Apa _Daddy_ marah lagi?" Jieun mendongak dan menatap Heechul dengan dua bola matanya yang berkilat polos. Heechul tersenyum sedih, ia bertukar pandang dengan Ryeowook. Adik iparnya pasti berpikir tentang hal buruk yang sama setelah mendengar penuturan jujur gadis kecil itu.

_Apa bocah ini korban penganiayaan juga?_

Eskrim mereka datang. Heechul memesan menu yang sama untuk mereka bertiga. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Jieun yang kontan berbinar-binar dan memekik senang melihat semangkuk besar eskrim diletakkan di hadapannya.

"Eskrim yeay! Tapi ahjumma—"

"_Oppa_, sayang."

"_Oppa_?" Jieun kebingungan.

"_Oppa_." Tekan Heechul sembari tersenyum.

Jieun hanya mengedipkan matanya dan pada akhirnya menurut, meski tidak mengerti.

"Tapi _oppa_, nanti _Daddy_ marah kalau aku makan eskrim..."

"Sedikit tidak apa-apa."

Jieun masih ragu, tapi tiga _scoop_ besar dengan taburan coklat dan potongan pisang itu tampak begitu menggoda. Dengan takut-takut, gadis itu melahap sesuap sebelum bercerita lagi dengan mulut penuh. "Dulu gigiku sakit sekali, lalu _Daddy_ marah pada semua orang di rumah. Dia menghancurkan gucci besar di ruang tamu. Aku takut." kisahnya dengan raut suram. Heechul membersihkan lelehan eskrim di sudut bibir Jieun, lalu melirik Ryeowook dengan pandangan sama-sama tahu.

"_Daddy_ membawaku ke dokter gigi dan _Daddy_ juga marah-marah pada dokter gigi. Tapi dokter gigi lebih mengerikan! Aku tidak mau kesana lagi."

Heechul tertawa hambar. Dengan cepat menangkap bagaimana karakter orang yang dipanggil '_Daddy_' itu hanya dari cerita singkat Jieun. Tempramen. Ada banyak majikan yang seperti itu. Dan dengan memanggilnya _Daddy_, tidak berarti orang itu benar-benar ayah Jieun. Heechul khawatir pada prasangkanya sendiri.

Ada banyak kasus penjualan mutan ilegal. Salah satunya mutan di bawah umur hingga mutan anak-anak. Dipelihara sejak kecil untuk kemudian dipersiapkan menjadi _sex doll_. Heechul bergidik membayangkan gadis kecil di hadapannya ini akan mengalami hal itu.

Heechul merasa dirinya harus mencari tahu. Ia melirik risleting jaket Jieun yang sedikit terbuka, sebuah rantai emas melingkari lehernya. Ryeowook melirik Heechul dan menelan ludah, memberi aba-aba untuk ikut dalam obrolan mereka.

"Jieun boleh _oppa_ lihat kalungmu?" Ryeowook tersenyum, wajah lembut itu berhasil membuat Jieun mengerjap dan mengangguk-angguk, merasa tidak terganggu dan masih asik dengan eskrimnya.

Ryeowook membuka risleting jaket kecil itu hingga ke bawah perut. Dengan lembut disikapnya jaket itu, Ryeowook tidak ingin Jieun menyadari bahwa tujuannya yang sebenarnya adalah mengecek bagian terawan tubuh mungil itu. Bahu dan dada atasnya... Kaus kecil berkerah V neck yang sedikit lebar itu benar-benar membantu, Ryeowook hanya menariknya sedikit dan sebagian besar bahu hingga dada kanan Jieun tampak jelas baik olehnya juga oleh Heechul. Heechul dan Ryeowook bertukar pandang, lagi. Dada mungil itu begitu putih, pucat, dan mulus. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penganiayaan bahkan bekas luka yang sudah lama. Heechul merasa berdosa saat ia justru kecewa tidak mendapatkan bukti penyiksaan di tubuh Jieun.

"Omong-omong, nama _Daddy_-mu siapa, Jieun-ya?" Heechul bertanya lagi, sembari tersenyum manis. Jieun mengangkat wajahnya, tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dengan gugup gadis kecil itu menggigit sendoknya. Tampak enggan untuk menjawab dan sekarang justru terlihat sedikit gelisah. Gadis kecil itu mengayunkan kakinya dan menunduk, jelas sekali menolak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

_Binggo!_

Heechul menggigit bibirnya, diam-diam merasa senang. Dengan menolak untuk menjawab, Heechul semakin yakin kalau gadis kecil dihadapannya ini memang perlu diselamatkan.

Sedangkan Jieun, memiliki alasan lain untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. Ia sudah hafal sekali pada hal-hal yang sering diajarkan ayahnya. Semua yang boleh dilakukannya dan tidak boleh dilakukan. Yang boleh dikatakannya dan tidak boleh dikatakan. Terlebih saat berada di luar rumah.

'_Ada banyak orang yang membenci Daddy, dan ingin menyakiti Daddy lewat Jieun. Jangan katakan siapa Daddy kalau ada yang bertanya, bilang saja Jieun keponakan Minho ahjussi.'_

Tiba-tiba, Jieun merasa bersalah pada ayahnya sendiri. Kenapa ayahnya belum juga datang? Padahal _oppa_-_oppa_ ini sudah menjanjikan kedatangan _Daddy_-nya.

"Aku mau _Daddy_, aku mau pulang." Jieun mengiba, meletakkan sendoknya dengan lesu dan melirik Ryeowook yang masih sibuk memperhatikan bandul kalungnya.

Ryeowook menganga, ia bertukar lirikan lagi dengan kakak iparnya sembari menunjukkan bandul Jieun dan membolak-baliknya di hadapan Heechul. Heechul itu mendelik, kaget.

_Kenapa collarnya polos?_

Bandul bulat itu menyerupai koin besar polos yang mulus tanpa huruf apapun, tidak ada ukiran apapun.

'_Ada yang tidak beres disini_.' Heechul berdiri, mengeluarkan ponselnya sembari tersenyum sedih pada Jieun. "_Daddy_ tidak membalas pesanmu sejak tadi. Sekarang _oppa_ akan menelponnya, Jieun tunggu disini bersama _Oppa_ Wook, ne!" gugup, Heechul men_dial_ nomor ponsel suaminya sendiri.

Jieun tidak sempat bertanya, Heechul langsung melesat pergi. Padahal sejak tadi gadis itu merasa heran dari mana _oppa-oppa_ ini bisa mendapatkan nomor ponsel ayahnya. Mungkin dua orang ini bekerja pada ayahnya? Seperti Yongguk ahjussi dan Himchan-_oppa_?

.

oOoOoOo

.

Sosok tinggi kekar itu melangkah menghentak. Tiga bodyguard di belakangnya berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih. Ditendang, ditampar, dan mendapatkan bogem pagi buta bukan hal menyenangan. Tapi langkah mereka berubah tegap saat majikannya berbalik, mendelik dengan sengit.

"Kalau sesuatu terjadi pada putriku, kalian akan mati."

Ketiganya saling melirik, satu sama lain. Tidak bisa menyangkal getar ketakutan saat melihat kilat kekejaman yang begitu serius terpancar di mata boss mereka.

Pria itu mencaci lagi, ia nyaris menghancurkan meja Service Center saat para pelayan bodoh itu mengatakan tidak ada seorangpun bocah hilang yang ditemukan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya jika ia tidak bisa menemukan putrinya di dalam _department store_ ini? Pria itu bersumpah akan merobohkan bangunan ini. Ia akan menemukan Jieun dimanapun! Sekalipun ia harus membakar satu demi satu _department store_ di Seoul. Ia akan menemukan putrinya kembali, menghilang di belahan dunia manapun.

"Jieun _baby_, kau dimana, _chagi_?" dengan frustasi, pria itu melangkah menyusuri _section _demi _section_. Semakin luas daerah yang berhasil disisirinya, semakin sesak pula dadanya terasa. Tidak tampak Jieun dimanapun!

Pria itu nyaris kembali melampiaskan amarahnya dengan memecahkan sebuah etalase aksesories kaca, saat bertepatan wajahnya memandang ke arah _food court_. Jarak lima belas meter dan ditutupi oleh rak-rak topi, tetap tidak menghalangi pandangannya. Sejauh apapun jarak pandangnya, dengan cepat pria itu mampu mengenali sosok putrinya. Duduk di dalam kedai eskrim bersama seorang pemuda, pria itu tidak menunggu lagi dan langsung berlari dengan langkah jenjangnya, menghampiri Jieun.

"Jieun!"

Menyadari siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya, Jieun segera turun dari kursinya dan memekik senang. "_Daddy_!"

Pria itu segera memeluk Jieun dan menggendongnya erat-erat. Menyesap pipi tembam putrinya dengan putus asa, menyesap aroma sabun di tubuh Jieun. Melampiaskan kerinduan seakan-akan ia sudah terpisah berpuluh-puluh tahun dari putrinya.

"Kau kemana saja, _baby_? _Daddy_ sudah bilang, jangan pergi jauh-jauh!"

"Aku mau lihat topi bulu, lucu sekali." suara Jieun mencicit, bibirnya mengerucut dan gadis itu menunduk, merasa bersalah sekaligus takut.

Ryeowook duduk terpaku, terlalu terkejut melihat drama itu. Ia tidak berani bersuara, apalagi menyela. Tapi pada akhirnya eksistensinya disadari oleh pria bertubuh kekar itu. Hanya melihat sorot matanya yang tajam dan tampak kejam, Ryeowook sudah ingin menyusut, berlindung pada Yesung namun sayangnya, tunangannya berada jauh darinya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku?"

Ryeowook tersentak, tangannya gemetaran. Pertanyaan bernada mengancam itu membuat hatinya gentar. Ia bahkan bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Daddy! Daddy jangan marah! Oppa ini menolongku tadi, dia yang membantuku menemukan Daddy!" Jieun menarik jas ayahnya, seakan panik ayahnya akan mengamuk pada Ryeowook.

Pria itu memandang putrinya dengan kening bertaut. _'Menemukan Daddy? Daddy yang menemukanmu, chagi.' _Tapi akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyela Jieun, saat putrinya menangkup wajahnya yang besar dengan dua tangan mungil. Lalu Jieun memandangnya dengan raut memelas.

"Daddy jangan marah lagi, please."

"Daddy tidak marah padamu, chagi. Tidak pernah padamu." Pria itu mendesah, lalu memeluk Jieun lagi dan mengusapi kepala mungil itu. Rautnya masih tegas saat ia memandang Ryeowook, tapi kali ini, tidak ada gurat kekejaman disana. Pria itu membungkuk sedikit, lalu berujar dengan suara datar. "Terimakasih, sudah menolong putriku."

Ryeowook terlalu bingung untuk berkata-kata. Pria itu langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Tiga bodyguard yang mengikuti pria itu sempat membungkuk padanya juga sebelum mengikuti majikan mereka. Ryeowook bersandar lemas dikursinya, ia melirik empat pria yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan memberi aba-aba pada mereka kalau dirinya tidak apa-apa. Sesaat tadi, keempat bodyguard Heechul pasti sudah keluar kalau pria itu menyentuhnya sedikit saja.

Pria itu, melangkah keluar dari toko tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Jieun.

"Jieun— _baby _jangan lakukan itu lagi, ne! Daddy panik sekali, kau mau daddy membakar toko ini sampai hangus?"

Jieun membulatkan matanya. "Daddy mau membakar Jieun?"

"Kalau Daddy tidak menemukan Jieun disini tadi, Daddy akan membakar toko ini sampai hangus. Jangan pergi jauh-jauh lagi."

"Yaaa! Maafkan Jieun, Daddy!" Jieun mengangkat tangannya sembari tersenyum lebar, noda coklat yang tersisa di giginya membuat pria itu mengerutkan kening.

"Daddy lihat kau makan eskrim!"

Jieun mendelik, buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan. Hal itu membuat ayahnya tertawa, senang. Dengan gemas pria itu mengecup bibir putrinya sekilas.

"Kali ini Daddy maafkan, lain kali, kau harus ke dokter gigi dan dokter akan menarik ulat di bawah gigi Jieun."

"TIDAK MAU HUEEEE!"

.

oOoOoOo

TBC

oOoOoOo

.

Maaf banget updatenya lama, dan isinya sedikit. Maaf banget, maaf banget. Saya lagi sibuk banget sama kuliah T^T

Minta support finansial dong #eh *digebugin*


	17. Chapter 17

Bangunan di balik gerbang tinggi itu tampak menjulang. Pembatas besi berwarna hitam berkilau secara otomatis terbuka saat cahaya lampu spion terpindai dan dikenali. Dua mobil V Roadster berwarna hitam meluncur masuk dan berhenti tepat di depan jalan setapak yang menuju langsung ke pintu utama mansion.

Bangunan itu sunyi, meski banyak penjaga berdiri di setiap sudut pintu dan jalur masuk. Penjaga-penjaga berjas hitam itu hanya berdiri tegap, mematung terlebih saat pintu mobil terbuka dan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi keluar dari sana— membawa gadis kecil dalam gendongannya, pria itu melangkah tegap melewati para penjaga yang membungkuk untuknya dan melenggang masuk ke dalam mansion.

Tiga bodyguard yang mengikutinya hingga ke ruang tamu berhenti sampai di sana, membiarkan tuan besar mereka disambut oleh para pelayan dan perawat di ruang tengah yang megah dan luas. Dua perawat muda mendekat, mencoba memisahkan gadis kecil itu dari gendongan sang majikan.

"Nona ayo kemari." Salah satu dari mereka mengulurkan tangan, mencoba mengambil gadis kecil itu dari gendongan ayahnya.

"Uh-hung!" gadis kecil bercuping kucing itu menggerung dan berpaling, menunjukkan penolakan dengan memeluk leher ayahnya. Masih berusaha memenuhi kewajiban mereka sebagai perawat, kedua wanita itu mencoba merayu putri majikan mereka. Meski usaha keduanya diselingi perasaan takut saat sang majikan menatap mereka dingin.

"Yaaah~" gadis itu menampik tangan-tangan semua pelayan, dan bertahan dengan memeluk leher ayahnya makin erat. "Aku mau Daddy sajaaa!" rengeknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir gemetar. Sang ayah mendesah, mengisyaratkan para pelayan dan perawat untuk menyingkir.

"Bawakan tisu basah dan kotak obat Jieun untukku. Hari ini biar aku saja." ujarnya disambut pekikan bahagia Jieun.

"Yeay! Wufyu Daddy!" Jieun bersorak dan memberondong wajah sang ayah dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil. Pria itu tertawa, ia menggoyang Jieun dalam gendongannya dan melangkah berputar menuju ruang makan.

Di sana, makan malam telah siap tapi baik dirinya maupun Jieun sama-sama tidak bernapsu bahkan hanya untuk melirik seluruh makanan itu. Ia duduk di kursi utama, memangku Jieun dan mulai memeriksa keadaan putrinya. Ditariknya celana Jieun naik, mengecek kembali jika barangkali ada luka kecil yang luput oleh matanya saat di mobil tadi. Setelah yakin ia tidak melihat satupun luka di atas kulit putrinya, pria itu mendesah lega, kembali membenahi pakaian Jieun dan memangkunya menghadap depan.

Pelayan datang membawakan kotak besi yang di cat putih, Jieun yang melihatnya sontak mengeluh dan mendongak memelas pada ayahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau obat." Cicitnya dengan bibir terlipat.

Sang ayah tersenyum, dicubitnya hidung kecil yang mancung itu sembari berseloroh, "Oh, boleh. Tapi Jieun tidur dengan ahjumma malam ini."

Jieun merengut. Tidak bisa mengelak lagi jika ayahnya sudah mengancam sembari tersenyum seperti itu.

"Bagaimana? Jieun pilih Daddy atau Ahjumma?"

Jieun tidak menjawab, ia justru memberengut makin kesal dan hanya mengawasi saat ayahnya mengeluarkan lima botol obat dari kotak itu. Seorang perawat yang berdiri menunggu di sisi meja, dengan gesit menuangkan air mineral ke dalam gelas saat pria itu meliriknya.

Pria itu mengambil satu tablet dari setiap botol, dan menggenggamnya tepat di bawah tengkuk putrinya. Ia mengubah posisi Jieun lagi, memangku tubuh kecil itu miring dengan sedikit berbaring, hingga ia hanya perlu menunduk untuk menatap wajah putrinya dengan jelas. Gadis kecilnya menatapnya sembari mengerjap, berbaring menggunakan lengannya lalu mulai menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti keluhan.

Pria itu tersenyum hambar. Ia pun tidak suka memaksa Jieun meminum tablet-tablet menjijikan ini –tapi situasi mengharuskan mereka. Untuk mengurangi penderitaan putrinya, ia selalu mencari berbagai celah. Bahkan dengan melakukan hal-hal sepele sekalipun; memperkecil ukuran obatnya, menambah unsur-unsur perasa. Meski tetap, campuran apapun tidak akan mengubah tablet itu menjadi permen.

"Katakan _Aaaa_." Pria itu menyodorkan satu demi satu tablet ke dalam mulut Jieun.

Jieun dengan ogah-ogahan menerimanya, tapi tentu saja gadis kecil itu tidak langsung menelannya. Begitu benda-benda asing itu menyentuh lidahnya, getir pahit dan asam bercampur menjadi satu. Sedikit memaksakan diri, Jieun menelan seluruh tablet itu. Namun dengan sisa getir dan aroma obat dalam mulutnya, Jieun menjerit tak senang dan menarik dasi sang ayah.

"Iyaikh!"

Panik melihat putrinya histeris, pria itu segera menyodorkan air mineral namun Jieun menolaknya.

"Aku mau jus jeruk!" pekiknya dengan lidah terjulur. "Iyaikh!"

Pria itu langsung melirik pelayan di sisinya, "Ambilkan jus jeruk." Perintahnya dengan nada setengah panik.

Pelayan itu kontan berlari untuk segera melaksanakan permintaan majikannya. Tidak memakan dua puluh detik, ia sudah kembali dengan sebotol jus jeruk yang segera dituangkannya ke dalam gelas.

Masih dengan dada bergemuruh, pria itu membantu putrinya menegak jus jeruk itu perlahan-lahan. Dipijatnya pelan dada Jieun, hingga gadis kecilnya mendengus senang dan membuatnya ikut bernapas lega.

"Yaikh, obat tidak enak." Jieun menjulurkan lidahnya, lagi.

"Tapi rasanya sudah tidak pahit. Jieun sendiri yang pesan rasa strawberry, ne?"

"Tetap tidak enak! Jieun mau yang rasa permen."

Pria itu tertawa, dengan gemas dipeluknya Jieun lalu dikecupnya kening mungil itu. "Kalau Jieun sudah sembuh, kau tidak perlu minum obat lagi Princess!"

"Kapan Jieun sembuh?"

Pria itu menelan ludah, hanya mampu membalas tatapan polos putrinya dengan seulas senyum sendu. "Sebentar lagi Jieun sembuh," balasnya cepat sembari mengecup kening putrinya lagi. "Sekarang ayo makan!"

Jieun melotot. Dengan spontan otak kecilnya berputar mencari celah untuk mengelak dari perintah ayahnya barusan. "Besok daddy pergi, ya? Aku mau ikut." Dengan lihai Jieun mengalihkan topik makan malam itu. Dibumbui dengan sedikit rengutan di bibir dan sorot memelas ditambah dua cuping mungilnya yang merunduk turun.

Tentu saja, ayahnya spontan luluh dan terlupa pada ucapannya sendiri.

"Daddy harus bekerja untuk Jieun, Jieun tidak bisa ikut."

"Jieun mau ikut!"

Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya. Heran melihat sikap _ngotot_ Jieun yang tiba-tiba muncul. Tidak biasanya putri kecilnya ini bersikeras meminta ikut dengannya. "Daddy harus bekerja, sayang. Dan Jieun nakal. Daddy akan menghukummu. Tidak ada permen untuk seminggu."

"H-HUEEE? DADDY!"

"Dan kau, tidak boleh merayu siapapun di rumah ini, _princess_. Karena daddy akan menghukum siapapun yang memberikan permen untukmu." Pria itu menyeringai, melihat Jieun yang semakin kalang kabut karena panik.

"Tapi tapi tapi!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sekarang kita makan malam. Dan Jieun harus makan sayuran!"

"Jieun tidak mau makan! Hiks! Daddy jahat! Huh!" Jieun melipat tangannya dan dengan kesal berpaling dari sang ayah.

Pria itu tertawa, meski sedikit terperangah melihat sikap merajuk putrinya. Dengan mudah ia dapat memutar tubuh Jieun dan memposisikan gadis kecil itu untuk duduk menghadapnya. Semakin besar, Jieun semakin pintar membalas ucapannya. Ia semakin kesulitan mengendalikan Jieun akhir-akhir ini. Terlebih saat putri kecilnya ini dengan sengaja melakukan kesalahan lalu malah balas merajuk alih-alih meminta maaf padanya.

"Kau marah, princess? Harusnya daddy yang marah."

Jieun mengerutkan keningnya, memasang raut sama yang mewarisi garis wajah keangkuhan ayahnya.

"Jieun marah!" Jieun mendengus, hidungnya mengerut-ngerut dan dua cupingnya tegak berdiri.

Pria itu mendesah. Tidak pernah ada seorangpun menantang kehendaknya, terlebih membalasnya dengan sikap keras yang sama. Sejauh ini, hanya Seunghyun yang berani terang-terangan menunjukkan sikap membangkang di hadapannya. Dan dirinya pun, masih seringkali merasa emosi meladeni adik sepupunya itu. Tapi kalau ada satu orang di dunia ini yang bisa lolos dari amarahnya meski menunjukkan sikap membangkang dan terang-terangan menentangnya...

Maka orang itu adalah putrinya sendiri. Choi Jieun.

"Jieun-aaah?" bisik pria itu dengan suara merajuk yang dibuat-buat. Ia sedikit membungkuk, dengan sengaja menghembuskan napasnya yang panas di atas tengkuk Jieun. Kontan membuat putri semata wayangnya itu berjengit gerah lalu memukul bahunya.

"Aaaah! Jieun sedang marah, Daddy!"

"Jadi Jieun sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin permen?"

"Y-ya!" Jieun memekik panik. " J-Jieun tidak bilang begitu Daddy!"

"Tidak, Jieun bilang Jieun marah pada Daddy._ No Daddy then no candies for a month baby_."

"D-DAD!"

"Katakan dulu, kau putri siapa, Princess?"

"Uh!" Jieun melipat lengannya, bibirnya mengerucut makin maju.

"Baiklah, Daddy tidak akan menelpon Minho ahjussi. Biar kau di rumah saja dengan dokter gigi."

"Aaah~ Daddy nakal!"

"Daddy memang nakal."

Jieun mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tapi gadis itu menolak mengalah, menolak menangis, meski ia sendiri mulai tidak tahan untuk terus merajuk pada ayahnya.

"Katakan dulu kau putri siapa, Princess Cho-i Ji-eun?"

Jieun masih merengut. Tapi pertahanannya mulai luruh. Ia menunduk dan meremas tangannya.

"Kau putri siapa, nona muda?"

Jieun bersungut, namun alih-alih ia menjawab dengan suara berbisik. "Putri Choi Siwon Daddy."

"Huh? Daddy tidak dengar, baby."

"Putri Choi Siwon Daddy! Iiiih!" Jieun menghentak kesal menghadapi kejahilan ayahnya. Namun tingkahnya barusan justru semakin menyenangkan Siwon, membuat pria bertubuh tegap itu terkekeh dan menolak berhenti menjahili putrinya.

"Bagus. Sekarang cium Daddy."

Jieun menurutinya, meski ia mengecup bibir ayahnya dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Okay, besok biar daddy telpon dokter gigi untukmu, ne!"

"DADDYYYY HUEEE!"

Siwon tertawa, tangis Jieun makin membuatnya gemas. Dikecupnya pipi gembul itu beserta tetes-tetes airmata yang mengalir di wajah Jieun. "Kalau begitu pilih makan malam atau dokter gigi?"

"Jieun tidak lapar, daddy!"

"Tapi Jieun belum makan apapun sejak siang tadi."

"Pokoknya tidak mau!"

"Jieun-ya?" suara Siwon melirih. Ia memeluk perut putrinya makin erat.

Jieun menggeliat, berusaha mengelak saat ayahnya memangkunya lebih tegap menghadap meja makan. "Tidak mau makan! Tidak mau makan!" pekiknya _ngotot_.

"Jieun! Berhenti!" Siwon berusaha menjaga posisi putrinya lebih tenang, namun Jieun memberontak makin jengah.

Ia hanya takut Jieun akan terlepas dari rengkuhannya lalu jatuh ke atas lantai. Akhir-akhir ini Siwon semakin kesulitan mengatasi pemberontakan Jieun. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa mencengkeram Jieun terlalu kuat, terakhir kali Siwon melakukannya, ia meninggalkan luka memar di tubuh putrinya dan masih terus disesalinya sampai sekarang.

Tapi di saat-saat seperti ini, Siwon benar-benar berharap ia mampu mengikat tubuh putrinya sendiri dan menjagalnya di atas kursi. Tapi keinginan itu hanya melintas sesaat dan segera diusirnya.

"Tidak mau makan! Tidak mau makaaannn!" Jieun menjerit. Ekor mungilnya berkibas cepat, tanpa sengaja menyentuh gelas di atas meja hingga jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Siwon melotot melihat kepingan kaca itu berserakan di atas lantai. Terlupa pada batasan Jieun, Siwon mencengkeram bahu putrinya dan membentak kasar. "CHOI JIEUN!"

Suara bentakan itu memang sukses membungkam Jieun. Membekukan gadis kecil itu hingga ke ujung kakinya. Wajah kecil itu mendongak dengan tatapan bulat yang kosong, mulut mungil itu menganga, dan getar-getar kecil di sekujur tubuhnya perlahan berubah menjadi gejolak besar. Menyadarkan Siwon bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan.

"N-no, baby Daddy tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Sssh~" Siwon segera mendekap Jieun ke dadanya. Panik melihat Jieun yang mengejang dengan gigi bergemertak memilukan, Siwon menjagal mulut mungil itu menggunakan jarinya, membiarkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya tergigit oleh Jieun menembus kuku dan dagingnya. "Jangan gigit lidahmu. Lihat Daddy, lihat daddy _Princess_—" Siwon mengguncang tubuh Jieun, namun kejang itu tidak juga berhenti.

"Nnggghh!"

"Berikan obat penenang." Siwon berseru garang, terlalu panik untuk menyadari darah mulai mengalir dari jemarinya. Pelayan muda yang sejak tadi berdiri di sisinya tampak kebingungan. Ia membuka kotak obat Jieun dan mengacak isinya, tidak tahu harus menggunakan yang mana.

"B-berapa tablet tuan?"

"Berikan yang cair! Kau tidak tahu? Apa kerjamu disini?"

"M-maaf tuan! Maaf!" pelayan itu meletakkan kembali botol rohypnol yang diangkatnya barusan, dengan gugup ia kembali mengotak-atik isi kotak obat itu. Namun ia tidak menemukan obat yang dimaksud oleh majikannya. Kotak kayu itu tidak berisi benda lain selain botol-botol berisi tablet obat. Semakin panik ditambah lagi dengan pelototan Siwon yang seakan begitu menuntut ke arahnya, pelayan muda itu berdiri gemetaran. Mencoba mengecek kembali isi kotak obat itu saat keberuntungannya datang.

Seorang perawat senior menghambur masuk ke dapur sembari membawa sebuah penyuntik kecil.

Perawat itu bergidik melihat pemandangan majikannya mengorbankan tangan untuk menahan mulut Jieun. Darah kental itu bahkan merembes keluar hingga ke sudut-sudut bibir mungil Jieun.

Perawat itu tersenyum gugup, mengecek kembali takaran penenang dalam penyuntik kecilnya. Satu kelalaian yang menyangkut Jieun, bukan tidak mungkin akan membuatnya kehilangan nyawa.

"_Punten —_eh, permisi, tuan. Tolong renggangkan lengan nona muda." Perawat itu berbisik takut saat ia meminta izin atas lengan Jieun.

Siwon membenahi posisi putrinya dan mengangkat lengan Jieun selembut mungkin. Ia mengawasi tanpa berkedip, saat perawat itu menyuntikkan obat penenang ke dalam nadi putrinya.

"Lakukan pelan-pelan, jalang!" tuntut Siwon sembari mendelik. Perawat itu mengangguk gugup dan buru-buru menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, kedua wanita itu membenahi meja dan membungkuk pada Siwon, sebelum keduanya melesat pergi meninggalkan sang majikan.

Obat itu bekerja cepat, menghentikan kejang Jieun dan segera menghantarkan gadis kecil itu ke alam mimpinya. Jieun tampak begitu tenang terlelap dalam dekapan ayahnya. Namun wajah pucat dan bibir biru berbercak darah itu membuat Siwon meringis.

Didekapnya tubuh Jieun erat ke dada. Siwon mengangkat tubuh putrinya dengan lembut, seakan takut membangunkan Jieun saat ia sendiri tahu, obat penenang dengan dosis setinggi itu pasti mampu membuat putrinya terlelap seharian penuh.

Ia membawa Jieun ke dalam kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh mungil itu ke atas ranjangnya.

"Kita tidak akan makan malam." Siwon berbisik, dikecupnya kening Jieun dengan sayang. "Sesuai keinginanmu, sayang."

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Selamat jalan, Kyuhyun!" supir Skybus itu melambai ke arah seorang penumpang yang baru saja turun. Tapi sapaannya tidak berbalas, pemuda yang melompat turun ke halte itu justru memunggunginya dan sibuk berjingkat mengawasi sesuatu.

Pria paruh baya itu berdecak, sesungguhnya sudah biasa mendapatkan perlakuan sedingin itu dari penumpang langganannya. Tapi kali ini, entah ada setan apa yang membisikannya untuk menjahili Kyuhyun. Kebetulan sekali tidak ada penumpang lain di dalam kendaraan terbang itu. Sembari menyeringai, pria itu mencondongkan kendaraannya, hanya beberapa inchi dari tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku berdiri. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, pria itu berteriak dan membawa kendaraannya melesat dengan kecepatan penuh.

"KYUHYUN SAMPAI JUMPA!"

"YAAAHHH!" Kyuhyun memekik kaget. Bus terbang dengan tubuh panjang yang dicat kuning itu melesat tepat di belakang Kyuhyun. Angin kencang yang menghempas di belakangnya sontak membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Sedikit saja, sedikit saja kendaraan besar itu meleset —kepalanya pasti sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya ini.

"YAAAAHHHH!" Kyuhyun berteriak marah, menunjuk-nunjuk Skybus yang sudah terbang menjauh. "Sombong sekali! Beberapa minggu lagi aku akan punya mobilku sendiri, ahjussi!" pekiknya emosi, urat-urat biru di lehernya bermunculan saat ia meneriakkan seluruh kalimat itu dalam satu tarikan napas.

Kyuhyun bergidik, masih merasa tegang karena kejahilan super mengerikan itu. Kalau saja tasnya tanpa sengaja tersangkut ke dinding kendaraan itu, ia pasti sudah melayang-layang di langit Seoul siang ini.

"Awas saja ahjussi itu!" Kyuhyun masih bersungut-sungut. Tidak rela dijahili seperti itu. Dengan sedikit menghentak-hentak pemuda itu turun dari halte, lalu berjalan menyusuri trotoar kecil di sisi pemberhentian Skybus.

Sudah satu bulan terakhir Kyuhyun menggunakan jalan ini untuk pulang. Bukan ke apartemennya, melainkan ke mansion besar kakaknya, Hangeng. Satu atau dua kali seminggu ia akan kembali ke apartemennya, hanya untuk mengecek situasi dan mengambil pakaian. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasa hal ini memang sangat merepotkan, lebih-lebih –pemborosan.

Meski sejauh ini, Kyuhyun belum pernah terang-terangan mengeluhkannya. Terakhir kali ia mengeluhkan sesuatu tentang Sungmin, Kyuhyun menjadi bulan-bulanan semua orang. Di_bully_ oleh seluruh rekan dan partnernya sendiri, dan sekarang ditambah Changmin—

Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh tidak rela diperlakukan seperti itu. Meski di sisi lain, ia juga tidak rela dianggap terlalu perhitungan pada Sungmin.

TAPI! Selama satu bulan terakhir pula semua orang seakan mencoba mencari masalah dengannya! Terus saja membuatnya kesal terlebih sejak ia pindah bersama Sungmin ke mansion Hangeng. Mentang-mentang ia bukan tuan rumah di mansion ini! Dan bukankah seharusnya tamu itu diperlakukan seperti raja?

Tapi apa yang didapatkannya? Lihat saja, baru satu langkah Kyuhyun melenggang masuk melewati pintu— penampakan yang menyambutnya membuat Kyuhyun refleks memekik emosi.

"Yah! Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun itu sontak membuat Ryeowook berjengit, dan mutan yang semula tertidur pulas di pangkuannya ikut tersentak, terbangun dengan kasar. Awalnya, suasana begitu tenang sebelum Kyuhyun datang. Ryeowook duduk bersila di atas permadani bulu dan bersandar ke lengan sofa, sedang Sungmin tertidur pulas dengan posisi meringkuk memeluk paha Ryeowook dan menggunakannya sebagai bantal.

"Kau tidak bisa pelan sedikit ya!" Ryeowook mencicit emosi, ia refleks mengusap-usap kepala Sungmin saat mutan itu memeluk pahanya dengan tegang. Tapi terbangun dengan cara kasar seperti itu, Sungmin tidak lagi bisa memejamkan matanya. Terlebih saat Kyuhyun yang berdiri pongah tak jauh darinya.

"Kyunggg!"

"Kau iri padaku, kan! Karena Sungmin mau tidur di pangkuanku! Dasar Chobrat!" Ryeowook mendesis kesal, sedikit tidak rela saat Sungmin merangkak pindah mendekati Kyuhyun.

Mendengar tuduhan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun kontan mendelik, sempat tergagap karena bingung harus menjawab apa.

"K-kau menyuruhnya tidur di lantai, apa kau tidak tahu biaya laundry itu mahal!" balas Kyuhyun sengit. Kyuhyun bukan lupa pada niatnya untuk mengurangi sikap perhitungan itu demi Sungmin, tapi ia sudah tidak punya alasan lain lagi.

"Ini bukan lantai, Kyuhyun! Karpet ini bersih jauh lebih bersih dari milikmu!"

Kyuhyun menganga, baru akan mengambil napas untuk membalas saat Heechul datang memotong pertengkaran mereka.

"Berisik sekali, uang apa lagi yang kau ributkan, Kyuhyun?" Heechul berjalan menyeret koper besar di belakangnya. Mutan dewasa itu melangkah anggun, ia tampak rapi dengan syal dan jubah glamournya. "Tidak usah berteriak-teriak di rumahku. Uang apapun yang kau ributkan itu, aku akan membayarnya."

"Hah! Tidak perlu!" Kyuhyun mendengus, makin kesal mendengar tawaran Heechul yang terdengar seperti tantangan di telinganya itu. "Aku bisa membayarnya, kau pikir aku tidak mampu?"

"Kyunggg~" Sungmin merengut, ia memeluk kaki Kyuhyun dan meminta majikan mudanya itu untuk merunduk. Ia tidak ingin mendengar teriakan lagi, terlebih dari Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya meliriknya sesaat, dan tidak bergeming apalagi meladeninya.

Sungmin menggerung sedih, tanpa tahu alasan dibalik sikap diam Kyuhyun adalah –pemuda itu tengah menahan gemuruh di dadanya, bulu kuduknya meremang saat Sungmin memeluk pahanya dan lengan ramping itu melilit tepat di bawah selangkangannya. Kyuhyun merinding. Sedikit saja lengan itu naik, ia tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan itu— anu— itu— yah pokoknya itu!

_Apa-apaan mutan ini! Ini pelecehan!_

Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut. Kalau saja ia setega itu, Kyuhyun pasti sudah akan menghempas Sungmin. Sayangnya, ia tidak sekejam itu. Terlebih untuk makhluk man— oke hentikan ini.

"Minnie, ayo siap-siap. Pakai jaketmu."

Kyuhyun tercenung, makin menganga menatap Heechul yang kini mengenakan kacamata hitamnya sembari bergaya. Ia baru sadar Heechul menyeret-nyeret satu koper besar di belakang tubuhnya. Ditambah dengan beberapa koper lagi yang hadir dibawakan oleh para pelayan dan bodyguard. Lebih dari itu, Hangeng muncul tepat sebelum pertanyaan Kyuhyun terjawab— ikut menyeret satu koper lain dan meletakannya di sisi Heechul.

Kyuhyun melirik pasangan itu, dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki mereka. Lalu pandangannya bergantian pada lima koper yang mengelilingi Heechul. Dengan cepat, otak jeniusnya membuat satu kesimpulan sembrono.

"Oh, akhirnya kau sadar juga kalau kucing ini merepotkan, hyung?" Kyuhyun terkekeh, menatap Heechul dengan pandangan mengejek. "Kapan sidang perceraiannya dilaksanakan?"

"CHOBRAT!" Heechul menjerit, nyaris melemparkan kacamatanya tepat ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Hangeng terkekeh. Ia merangkul istrinya dan mengecup tengkuk Heechul tanpa mempedulikan pandangan jijik Kyuhyun. "Koper-koper ini milik Heechul, Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Changmin. Yang terakhir milikmu."

"HAH?" Kyuhyun tergagap, matanya membulat. Tidak habis pikir pada tingkah pasangan yang sepertinya sudah mulai gangguan jiwa ini. "Apa-apaan, sih!"

"Yah, Chobrat. Kami akan jalan-jalan ke Jeju bersama Sungmin. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

Kyuhyun bingung, sempat-sempatnya Heechul menawarkan untuk ikut atau tidak saat pakaiannya bahkan sudah dikemasi dalam satu koper.

"JEJU? SEKARANG?!"

Sungmin ikut berjengit saat Kyuhyun berteriak. Mutan itu memeluk paha Kyuhyun makin erat lalu mendongak bingung, ekornya berkibas cepat saat ia bergantian menatap majikannya dan semua orang.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahku! Part timeku! Dan tunggu!" Kyuhyun mendelik begitu ia menyadari ucapan Hangeng tadi. "CHANGMIN?! UNTUK APA SI SIALAN ITU IKUT?"

"Kenapa? Aku yang mengajaknya, aku yang mengeluarkan uang, jadi terserah padaku." Heechul menjulurkan lidahnya lalu tertawa sinis, merasa begitu menang atas Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun berjengit dan sontak menyingkirkan tangan yang merangkul bahunya. Changmin tiba-tiba datang dari belakangnya dan mengejutkan semua orang –uhm, sebenarnya hanya Kyuhyun yang terkejut.

"Jangan pegang-pegang aku, Maxtron. Singkirkan tangan laknatmu itu."

"Apa-apaan kau, Kyumblebee! Padahal aku sudah berniat gencatan senjata dengamu!"

"Tidak butuh!"

"Kyuuung!" Sungmin berdiri memeluk Kyuhyun, mencoba menahan tangan majikannya dan menghentikan pertengkaran kecil itu berlanjut.

"Kalau harus ke Jeju, kenapa mengajaknya?" Kyuhyun berdecih. Dalam hati menjerit senang saat Sungmin memeluknya dan wajah Changmin seketika muram.

"Sudahlah, kenapa harus diributkan. Siapa yang diajak dan siapa yang mengajak, yang penting kalian liburan, Kyuhyun~" Hangeng mencoba menengahi.

Ryeowook pun, tampaknya mulai jengah dengan pertengkaran di ruang tamu itu. "Yesung-hyung sudah memberi cuti untukmu dan untuk Max. Tidak ada potongan gaji, tenang saja." ujarnya menimpali.

Tapi Kyuhyun, belum bisa menerima hal mendadak ini begitu saja. "Aku malas berurusan dengan Mister Cho! Aku harus kuliah!"

"Hah. Aku takut papaaa~" Changmin mencibir.

"Kau!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, wajahnya memerah sengit.

"Ayolah Kyuuu! Kami tahu kuliahmu sedang libur sampai dua bulan lagi~ Summer~ Summer~"

"AKU AKAN IKUT KALAU MAXTRON INI DITINGGALKAN!" Kyuhyun mengerutkan hidungnya dengan sinis. Tanpa sadar, tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sungmin dengan protektif. "SHOO~ SHOO~ Sana pergi!"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MENGINGINKAN PERANG, YA!"

"KYUUUUNGGG!"

"AKU SIAP BERPERANG SEJAK BERABAD YANG LALU, MAXTRON!"

"YAAAAH!" Heechul menjerit. Terlalu emosi dan refleks melemparkan kacamata dan tas tangannya, tepat mengenai dua pemuda yang bertengkar sengit tadi. Hal itu, sukses membungkam semua orang. Sungmin yang kaget atas serangan barusan, sontak memeluk Kyuhyun dan berlindung di balik tubuh majikannya.

"Aww!"

"Ouch!"

"Kenapa berisik sekali! Aku yang punya uang jadi aku yang memutuskan!" Heechul memekik kesal. Ia melangkah menghentak mendekati Kyuhyun dan Max. Gerakannya sontak membuat kedua pemuda itu berjengit mundur, takut. Padahal Heechul maju untuk memungut kacamata dan tas tangannya.

"Kau ikut Max, apapun yang terjadi." Heechul menunjuk wajah Changmin menggunakan kacamatanya, lalu ia beralih pada Kyuhyun. "Dan kau! Kau tidak mau ikut? Huuh, baiklah! Sayang sekali, padahal aku akan biayai semuanyaa~ Tapi tidak apa, masih ada Ryeowook dan Max. Sungmin juga takluk pada mereka, kan? Kau bukan pawang Sungmin satu-satunya, Kyuuu~" Heechul berujar santai. Ia berbalik untuk mengecup bibir Hangeng. "Ayo Chagi antarkan kami ke bandara."

"T-tunggu!" Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup. Ia memeluk Sungmin makin erat seakan tidak rela saat Ryeowook bermaksud memisahkan mutan itu darinya. "Liburan gratis, aku tidak boleh gegabah memutuskan. Biarkan aku berpikir satu jam."

"Satu jam terlalu lama! Kau punya waktu sepuluh menit, Cho!"

"Y-yah!"

"LIMA MENIT!"

"T-tunggu dulu mutan sial!"

"SEPULUH DETIK!"

"BAIKLAH AKU IKUT! AKU IKUT!"

.

oOoOoOo

.

Dan pertengkaran itu berakhir dengan kekalahan di pihak Kyuhyun. Dua puluh menit dihabiskannya untuk berteriak dan menjerit menjadi sia-sia belaka, karena toh pada akhirnya Kyuhyun hanyalah pihak minoritas yang harus menurut pada kuasa Heechul.

Satu jam setelahnya, mereka berlima (Lima belas jika dihitung bodyguard) sampai di pulau Jeju dengan suasana suram (bagi Kyuhyun).

Kyuhyun tentu saja, tidak berpikir dimana para bodyguard itu akan beristirahat. Tapi lagi-lagi ia dibuat tercengang saat Heechul hanya memesan tiga kamar. Satu untuk mutan bawel itu bersama Ryeowook, satu kamar digunakan Changmin seorang diri, dan artinya satu kamar terakhir akan digunakan oleh—

DIRINYA DAN SUNGMIN!

Anggap ini berlebihan. Karena di mansion Hangeng pun, Kyuhyun sering menggunakan satu kamar bersama Sungmin. Tapi di dalam Villa ini! Di dalam kamar berdinding kayu dengan aroma lavender ini! Kyuhyun tidak menangkap hal lain kecuali suasana sensual yang pekat. Ia yakin sekali ruangan ini adalah kamar khusus untuk pasangan pengantin muda. Pencahayaan yang temaram dan aroma memikat. Sisa tetes-tetes lilin menghiasi lantai dan mangkuk-mangkuk di dinding, hanya menambah kesan mistik ala-ala bulan madu yang membuat Kyuhyun makin merinding.

"Heechul sialan itu benar-benar sialan." Kyuhyun menghamburkan isi kopernya ke dalam kloset, tanpa peduli untuk merapikannya. Koper Sungmin masih tergeletak di atas ranjang, belum dibuka sejak kedatangannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyuhyun juga terlalu malas untuk merapikan barang mutan itu, ia melengang keluar dan melangkah menuju ruang spa yang terletak di sisi kiri Villa, berjarak empat pintu saja dari kamarnya. Beruntung, Heechul sialan itu menyewa satu villa agar liburan mereka kali ini tidak terusik oleh orang lain. Tapi sialnya, Heechul seakan sengaja menyewa Villa yang hanya memiliki tiga kamar berukuran besar.

Sejak awal, Kyuhyun memang sudah curiga pada rencana liburan yang begitu mendadak ini. Dan kecurigaannya terbukti saat langkah Kyuhyun makin mendekat ke pintu ruangan yang ditujunya. Suara tangis tertahan dan pekikan-pekikan Sungmin terdengar hingga keluar ruangan. Saat Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu itu, Sungmin berlari menghambur memeluknya. Mutan itu tidak mengenakan apapun selain celana panjangnya yang sedikit turun melingkari pinggul.

"Kyuuung!" Sungmin menangis terisak dan menyembunyikan wajah di dada Kyuhyun. Mutan itu gemetaran, Kyuhyun refleks memeluknya dan melotot pada semua orang.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Kyuhyun menatap mereka satu persatu. Ada Changmin disana, Heechul, Ryeowook, dan seorang wanita tua yang duduk bersila di tengah ruangan. "Kalian menakutinya."

Ryeowook berdecak. "Bawa Sungmin kemari, Kyuhyun-ah. Ahjumma ini sedang memeriksa tubuhnya."

Kyuhyun tidak percaya, awalnya. Ia menunduk menatap kepala Sungmin yang terpedam di dadanya, lalu melirik empat orang yang berkumpul di tengah ruangan. Sebuah mangkuk dengan asap yang mengepul dan botol zaitun tergeletak di hadapan wanita tua itu. Aroma terapi bercampur asap dupa menguar di udara. Tapi sedikit percaya pada suasana itu, Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati semua orang, sedikit menyeret Sungmin yang masih ngotot menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Dia bukan dokter, apa tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun berbisik khawatir. Meski alih-alih, ia ikut duduk bersila dan menggiring Sungmin turun bersamanya.

"Ahjumma Yi ini yang dulu memeriksaku." Heechul berujar setengah mencibir. "Kau tidak percaya padanya? Lihat, aku masih tetap hidup dan cantik sampai sekarang."

Bibi Yi terkekeh. Ia menepuk pundak Heechul saat mendengar sirat kesenduan dalam suara mutan itu. "Tidak apa, aku hanya akan memeriksa apakah ada luka dalam di tubuhnya—"

"—Apakah rahimnya mati seperti milikku, atau masih sehat jika ia cukup beruntung." Heechul memotong ucapan bibi Yi. Suaranya tampak datar, meski bola matanya berputar gugup. "Kita harus mengetahuinya."

"Apa tidak sebaiknya ke rumah sakit saja?" Kyuhyun masih ragu.

"Besok, kita akan ke rumah sakit Jeju. Di sini jauh lebih aman daripada di Seoul." Ryeowook mengangkat kipas tangannya, ruangan ini memang cukup pengap dan panas. Tapi bukan untuk mengipasi diri sendiri, Ryeowook mengibaskan benda itu perlahan untuk mengipasi Sungmin. "Tapi sekarang, tolong mengerti Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Tapi ia menunduk menatap Sungmin seakan meminta persetujuan. Mutan itu mengerutkan rautnya seakan menunjukkan sikap enggan. Tapi kali ini dengan melibatkan Kyuhyun disana, Sungmin seakan luluh dan menurut meski tubuhnya tetap tegang.

"Rileks Minnie, kau boleh berbaring di pangkuan Kyuhyun, oke?" Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Sungmin, membantu mutan itu berbaring namun kali ini, Sungmin kembali memberikan perlawanan.

Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya, rambutnya yang pirang ikut kuyup oleh keringatnya sendiri. Suara jeritan itu tertahan, tapi Sungmin terus memberontak terlebih saat tangan bibi Yi menyentuh perutnya yang telanjang.

"U-UNGG!"

Pada akhirnya seluruh tangan harus turun lagi untuk memegangi tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menahan bahu dan memeluk kepalanya, Ryeowook menahan tangan, Changmin menjagal kaki, dan Heechul menahan pinggulnya.

"Tidak apa. Tidak apa. Jangan tegang, jangan ditahan." Bibi Yi menekan jemarinya tepat di bawah pusar Sungmin. Memijat kulit lembut itu dengan tekanan yang makin lama makin kuat hingga bagian bawah perut Sungmin merongga masuk ke dalam.

Sungmin berjengit. Mutan itu memekik dengan suara tertahan. Menunjukkan dengan jelas lewat ekspresinya, bahwa ia tengah menahan sakit yang luar biasa setiap kali tangan Bibi Yi bergerak di atas perutnya.

"Kyuuunggg! Hiks—" Sungmin mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun dan berusaha menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tapi semua penjagalan itu membuatnya tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana. Keringat bercampur airmata kuyup membasahi wajah pucatnya, semakin membuatnya tampak kacau.

Tidak ada suara lain terdengar selain isak frustasi Sungmin dan kalimat-kaliman bernada menenangkan Bibi Yi. Ryeowook bahkan terlalu tegang hingga tangannya ikut berkeringat, tapi ia menolak melepaskan sentuhannya dari tubuh Sungmin. Changmin menghela napas dan menguatkan cengkramannya setiap kali Sungmin berjengit dan memekik. Heechul menggigit bibir, seakan mampu merasakan kembali seperti apa sakitnya berada di posisi Sungmin saat ini.

Kyuhyun mencoba merenggangkan pelukannya setiap kali suara tangis Sungmin mengeras, ia tidak ingin menambah rasa sakit di tubuh mutan itu. Kyuhyun sadar saat itu, tangannya ikut gemetar. Ia kembali membenahi posisi bahu Sungmin setiap kali mutan itu merongrong mencoba keluar dari pelukannya.

"Tahan, sedikit lagi." Bibi Yi menekan tangannya, membawa jarinya berputar mengitari pusar Sungmin lalu turun —terus ke bawah hingga beberapa inchi melewati lingkar pinggang celana Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, mendengar suara tangis Sungmin yang berubah terputus-putus. Ada desir aneh yang tiba-tiba datang melintasi relung dadanya. Pemuda itu berpaling, mencoba menghindar dari pemandangan jari yang menyusup masuk melewati lingkar celana mutannya. Tapi saat Changmin memekik kaget, Kyuhyun ikut mendelik dan sontak mengikuti arah jari sahabatnya.

"I-itu! Darah!"

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Memandang ke arah yang sama dituju oleh mata semua orang. Celana longgar putih yang dikenakan Sungmin saat itu tampak biasa, hingga perlahan garis merah melintas dan merembes membasahi perpotongan selangkangan Sungmin.

Bibi Yi, seakan tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan ketegangan yang mencekam semua orang. Ia masih terus memijat perut Sungmin, menekan daging itu ke bawah seakan menggiring sesuatu turun melintasi rongga pinggul Sungmin.

"Uhhh-NGGG!" Sungmin mengejang, pupil matanya bergerak naik. Kyuhyun tercekat, spontan memeluk kepala mutan itu dan menampik tangan bibi Yi.

"H-Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" serunya ketakutan. Mencoba melindungi bagian perut Sungmin dari tangan bibi Yi. Heechul nyaris menghardik balik pada Kyuhyun, namun bibi Yi menahan dengan merangkul bahu mutan dewasa itu.

"Tidak apa. Darah itu... biasa." Bibi Yi menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Sekarang hanya perlu membersihkannya—"

"Jangan sentuh dia." Kyuhyun segera menampik bibi Yi sebelum tangan wanita tua itu mendarat lagi di tubuh Sungmin. "Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya."

Changmin tampak tidak rela, namun ia melepaskan kaki Sungmin dan membiarkan Kyuhyun meraup tubuh mutan itu dalam rengkuhannya. Kyuhyun berusaha berdiri mengangkat Sungmin dalam gendongannya. Meski sesaat tampak kesulitan, Kyuhyun bersikeras menahannya. Ryeowook bangkit dengan tergopoh-gopoh, mengulurkan kedua tangannya seakan takut Kyuhyun akan menjatuhkan Sungmin.

"Biar aku yang membawanya." Changmin menawarkan diri. Ikut khawatir melihat Kyuhyun menahan napas saat mengangkat tubuh Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku saja." Kyuhyun menolak sembari mendengus.

"Kau kuat, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya dan mencibir ke arah Heechul. "Tidak lihat otot keren di lenganku ini? Bawel sekali, sih."

Kyuhyun menggerutu dan berbalik, mempercepat langkahnya dan keluar dari sana sebelum seseorang kembali melontarkan protes. Ryeowook membantu membukakan pintu, dan kembali menutupnya menyisakan empat orang di dalam ruang spa itu.

"Bibi Yi, darah itu darah apa?" Heechul langsung berbalik menghadap bibi Yi begitu Kyuhyun menghilang keluar ruangan. Kening mutan itu bertaut, ekspresinya penuh kekhawatiran. "Aku tidak ingat dulu aku sempat berdarah-darah seperti itu juga."

"Kau bilang mutan itu baru keguguran akhir-akhir ini?" Bibi Yi balik bertanya, raut dan senyumnya tampak lembut.

Heechul menjawab dengan anggukan. Ia sempat melirik Changmin yang mendengus ketus dan Ryeowook yang kembali duduk bersila di sisinya.

"Janin itu ditarik paksa dari rahimnya, dalam keadaan sudah tidak bernyawa. Dan masih ada sisa-sisa darah dan daging disana."

Heechul ternganga. Ia bertukar pandang dengan Changmin. Pemuda itu membalas dengan wajah lesu. Ia tidak ingin mendengar informasi apapun lebih jauh lagi. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Changmin bangun dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

Ryeowook menarik napas, mencoba tidak menelan ludah karena perutnya terasa mual seketika mendengar kalimat bibi Yi. Darah dan sisa daging, mendekam dalam tubuh Sungmin selama lebih dari dua bulan. Ryeowook nyaris memuntahkan isi perutnya membayangkan perasaan Sungmin. Kini ia mengerti kenapa mutan itu kerap kali sakit-sakitan. Selama ini mereka tidak cukup berani memeriksakan keadaan mutan itu secara terang-terangan. Hanya dokter tanpa peralatan canggih rumah sakit, tidak akan cukup menemukan fakta mengerikan ini. Dan sekarang, Ryeowook mengerti kenapa Heechul begitu _ngotot_ mengajak mereka semua berlibur disini.

"A-apa ada hal lain lagi? Bagaimana dengan rahimnya?" Heechul bertanya gugup. Ia meringis meremas perut seakan pertanyaan ini ia lontarkan demi dirinya sendiri.

Tapi senyum bibi Yi, saat itu, membawa kelegaan bagi Heechul dan Ryeowook.

"Rahimnya masih utuh. Hanya butuh perawatan lebih lama lagi, mutan itu akan kembali sehat. Tidak ada komplikasi lain, tenang saja."

Heechul dan Ryeowook bisa bernapas lega saat itu. Keduanya bertukar senyum tipis sebelum kembali serius menatap bibi Yi.

"Setidaknya kalian harus tetap disini selama delapan minggu."

Heechul langsung menyetujuinya, tentu saja. Tapi Ryeowook sempat mengkhawatirkan perasaan Kyuhyun. Magnae itu pasti akan memprotes keputusan ini, lagi.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Kyuhyun menatap arloji yang melingkar di tangannya sebelum kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Ia berjalan melewati koridor-koridor luas berhias kaligrafi. Satu minggu berada di sini, cukup mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada seluk beluk villa yang mereka sewa. Kamar-kamar, ruangan, taman, kolam renang, dan yang paling mencengangkan— bar dan rumah bordil kecil terletak tepat dua petak di belakang Villa.

Kyuhyun menghabiskan hari keduanya berada di Jeju untuk mengomeli semua orang. Jauh-jauh mereka datang kemari memang untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi tidak seperti ini. Kyuhyun tidak menyukai kehidupan gemerlap, minuman keras, pelacur, narkoba— Meski Heechul beralasan bahwa mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan menari dan minum-minum sedikit. Oke, soju dan vodka masih bisa ditolelir. Tapi tetap saja!

Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya, tidak pernah mencobanya, dan tidak berniat untuk mencobanya.

_Hell!_ Ia masih delapan belas tahun! Masa depannya yang cerah tidak bisa dirusak begitu saja. Kyuhyun sudah merencanakan dengan matang setiap detail sebelum ia menyambut manis kesuksesannya. Dan sebesar apapun godaan yang ditebarkan Heechul dan Changmin, Kyuhyun masih mampu mempertahankan pendiriannya.

_Apa-apaan pula Changmin sialan itu?_

Hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya tidak lantas membuat Changmin legal bersenang-senang ditempat itu. Terlebih jika mengingat obsesi Changmin pada Sungmin—

Kyuhyun mengeram. Berani sekali Changmin mengaku-ngaku akan merebut Sungmin darinya! Sedang ia sendiri pergi ke pub dan bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain! Itu lebih ilegal!

Kyuhyun mendengus garang setiap kali mengingat hal itu. Kalau Changmin memang ingin merebut Sungmin darinya, lakukan dengan serius!

"Huh! Awas saja Maxtron sialan itu." Kyuhyun mengumpat, langkahnya bergerak makin cepat. Lebih baik ia kembali ke kamarnya dan mengecek keadaan Sungmin, ketimbang berlama-lama menemani orang-orang gila itu hanya untuk menerima godaan yang makin tidak tertahankan.

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun mengecek arlojinya. Sedikit menyesal meninggalkan Sungmin nyaris selama dua jam. Padahal mereka sudah berada disini selama satu minggu, tapi mutan itu tidak juga terbiasa mengingat jam wajibnya meminum obat. Kyuhyun berharap kali ini Sungmin dapat melakukannya sendiri tanpa harus diingatkan, tapi begitu ia sampai di depan kamarnya dan membuka pintu—

Mutan itu duduk bertopang dagu di pinggir ranjang, menatap lurus keluar jendela sembari memainkan remote TV di tangannya.

"Kau sudah minum obatmu belum?"

Suara Kyuhyun sontak mengejutkan mutan itu. Sungmin tersentak dan refleks mengusap tombol power, tanpa sengaja mematikan TV yang sejak tadi menyala dan menemaninya melamun.

"Haish, selalu saja menungguku!" Kyuhyun mengeluh. Melirik botol obat dan segelas air yang masih utuh di atas meja nakas. Padahal sudah berkali-kali ia mengingatkan, dan sepertinya memang Kyuhyun yang harus turun tangan hanya untuk mengatasi perkara sepele seperti itu.

"Minum obatmu tepat waktu! Kau bisa membaca jam tidak?" Kyuhyun kembali melenguh saat Sungmin menjawab keluhannya dengan gelengan polos. Diraihnya gelas air dan lima tablet obat.

"Haduh. Yasudahlah, cepat minum lalu tidur!" Sedikit mendesak, Kyuhyun menyodorkan tablet-tablet itu di depan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk-angguk, menerima obatnya dan menelan semua tablet itu tanpa berkedip. Kyuhyun meringis melihat mutan itu tampak santai melahap semua obatnya lalu meneguk air perlahan-lahan. Seakan-akan tablet-tablet itu tidak memiliki rasa dan bau. Padahal Kyuhyun saja selalu mengerutkan hidung setiap kali mencium aroma pahit yang menguar setiap kali ia membuka botol obat Sungmin.

Selesai meneguk separuh isi gelas, Sungmin menyerahkannya kembali pada Kyuhyun. Mutan itu mendongak, berkedip sekali sebelum terpaku menatap Kyuhyun.

"Lihat apa?" Kyuhyun menelan ludah dan membuang wajah. Ia melangkah mengitari ranjang untuk mengembalikan gelas minum sekaligus menghindari pandangan Sungmin, tapi mutan itu dengan sengaja mengikuti seluruh gerak-geriknya. Membuat Kyuhyun makin gerah dan dengan sinis berkomentar;

"Aku tahu aku tampan sekali, tidak perlu terang-terangan menunjukkannya."

Sungmin tertawa. Suaranya pelan dan tertahan, tapi Kyuhyun dengan jelas mendengarnya. Sesaat, nada renyah nan lembut itu terdengar seakan menggema ke setiap sudut otaknya. Membuat Kyuhyun terpaku sejenak, menatap Sungmin dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Kyuhyun segera tersadar dan menggeleng gugup saat Sungmin ikut-ikutan terdiam memandangnya.

"Cepat tidur, Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun mendorong-dorong tubuh Sungmin, memaksanya untuk berbaring.

"Kyuuung!" Sungmin sontak menahan tangan Kyuhyun saat pemuda itu selesai menyelimuti tubuhnya dan bermaksud pergi.

"Apa lagi?"

Sungmin menggerung, satu telinganya mengatup turun. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Iya, aku juga mau tidur. Lewat sebelah sana—" Kyuhyun menunjuk ruang kosong di sisi Sungmin. Tentu saja ia harus memutar langkahnya. Tidak mungkin ia naik ke atas ranjang dengan melangkahi tubuh Sungmin. Oh, Kyuhyun merinding membayangkannya.

Dalam suasana sunyi kamar, Kyuhyun bergerak gesit. Melepas kaus kakinya dan ikut memposisikan diri di sisi Sungmin. Seakan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan rutinitas itu, berbagi segala hal di dalam kamar ini dengan Sungmin. Termasuk ruang untuknya beristirahat dan tidur.

Kyuhyun siap memejamkan matanya, meremas selimut yang sama digunakan oleh Sungmin hingga ke lehernya. Sedikit gerah sebenarnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa menaikkan suhu AC dengan satu alasan –Sungmin. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan tubuhnya terekspos tanpa selimut, Sungmin akan terpancing untuk mendekat dan memeluknya. Terlebih... Akhir-akhir ini Sungmin semakin lancang saja. Mungkin mutan itu berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun adalah bantal gulingnya yang bisa asal diremas dan diraba.

Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan hal itu –tidak tidak. Terakhir kali Kyuhyun mengalaminya, kakinya keram selama berjam-jam karena menahan sesuatu yang menegang dengan memalukan di bawah sana.

Dan malam ini terasa semakin menyebalkan dengan cuaca panas yang tidak biasa. Kyuhyun mengerang kesal, menanggalkan dua kancing teratas piyamanya dan menurunkan selimutnya hingga ke bawah dada. Berharap udara akan bertiup menyejukkan sebagian tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu, bahwa sejak tadi Sungmin berbaring menghadapnya tanpa berniat memejamkan mata. Mutan itu terlena memandangi Kyuhyun dari jarak yang diizinkan oleh majikannya. Tapi posisi mereka, cukup dekat bagi Sungmin untuk dapat menangkap seluk beluk wajah Kyuhyun dengan sejelas-jelasnya.

Wajah tampan dan putih itu –dihiasi oleh lubang-lubang kecil sisa jerawat. Pori-pori di sekitar hidung dan pipinya yang sedikit longgar justru membuat Kyuhyun tampak manis. Sungmin menutup mulutnya dan terkikik. Tapi mutan itu sontak membeku dengan mulut terbuka, saat Kyuhyun dengan risih membuka dua kancing bajunya. Mengekspos sebagian leher dan dada atasnya –tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian Sungmin. Uhm, meski sesaat –memang Ya.

Sungmin mengerjap, memperhatikan dengan seksama bandul kalung yang tergeletak tepat di atas dada Kyuhyun. Bandul batu berwarna jingga, kental seperti langit senja. Keindahannya membuat Sungmin ternganga dan nyaris menyentuhnya –kalau saja, Kyuhyun tidak tersadar dan berpaling, meliriknya dengan heran.

"Ada apa Sungmin-ah? Sudah kubilang cepat tidur!"

Sungmin menggerutu. Tapi ia benar-benar tertarik. Kyuhyun tidak akan marah jika Sungmin menyentuh kalung majikannya sebentar saja.

Kyuhyun menatap tangan Sungmin yang terulur pelan dengan terheran-heran. Tapi begitu ia menyadari arah yang diinginkan mutannya, pemuda itu mendelik kaget dan sontak menampik tangan Sungmin.

"Jangan sentuh itu!" Kyuhyun berseru, spontan menyembunyikan bandul kalungnya dan mengancingkan kembali piyamanya.

Sungmin berjengit mendapat sentakan itu. Dua matanya membulat _shock. _Sesaat setelah menyadari Kyuhyun baru saja membentaknya –dengan serius—, mutan itu menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar dan mulai terisak pelan.

"H-hiks..."

Kyuhyun melengos, panik melihat Sungmin menangis karena dirinya. Pemuda itu beringsut mendekat dan dengan gugup meraih bahu Sungmin. "S-Sungmin-ah? Kenapa kau sedikit-sedikit menangis sih, haish."

"HUAAAAA!"

"Y-YA!" Kyuhyun bertambah panik. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Kau boleh melihatnya! Ini, lihat!" Kyuhyun kembali membuka kancing piyamanya dan menarik bandul kalungnya yang panjang ke hadapan Sungmin.

Mutan itu sontak terdiam. Suara isaknya berubah pelan. Sedikit memaksakan diri menahan kembali airmatanya, Sungmin mengerjap dan mendongak menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Mutan itu menggigit bibirnya takut-takut, dua cupingnya merunduk turun.

"Lihatlah. Tapi sebentar saja dan jangan sampai lecet." Kyuhyun melirik kuku panjang Sungmin dengan khawatir. Tapi dengan berkomentar seperti itu, membuat tangan gembul yang nyaris menyentuh bandul kalung Kyuhyun, kembali ditarik mundur. Sungmin merengut dan memberikan aba-aba akan menangis sekali lagi.

"Y-YAH! BAIKLAH KAU BOLEH MELIHATNYA LAMA! LAMAAA SEKALI!" Kyuhyun buru-buru menyerukannya dalam satu tarikan napas. Pemuda itu terengah dan mendelik menatap Sungmin tidak percaya, lebih tidak percaya lagi pada dirinya yang rela mengalah untuk mutan cengeng ini. Padahal nyaris selama delapan tahun terakhir, belum ada tangan lain yang pernah menyentuh benda ini. Benda yang sangat berharga baginya ini.

Sungmin menggerung, menghisap kembali hangat lendir yang memenuhi kerongkongannya. Mutan itu menatap tanpa berkedip, begitu serius memperhatikan bandul jingga itu dan membolak-baliknya, mengusapnya pelan, menghayati lembut dan dingin yang terasa di ujung indra sentuhnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, merasa lega tidak lagi mendengar suara isak apapun di kamar ini. Seakan mengerti pada pesona yang dirasakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun ikut menunduk menatap bandul kalungnya. Batu jingga itu mengilap di bawah temaram lampu ruangan.

"Kau menyukainya? Ini milik ibuku." Bisik Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. "Dia sudah meninggal, delapan tahun yang lalu."

Sungmin sontak mendongak. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan mulut terbuka. Mengerti betul apa yang baru saja terucap dari bibir majikannya, Sungmin menggerung seakan menyampaikan rasa bela sungkawa. Raut mutan itu berubah murung dan pandangannya melembut. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak suka dikasihan."

Sungmin merengut, tapi ia benar-benar menangkap kesedihan yang sesaat tersirat dalam suara Kyuhyun. Mutan itu tidak peduli, ia ingin menyampaikan rasa kasihnya pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghabur, memeluk Kyuhyun dari depan. "Uhm!"

Derik ranjang kayu bercampur suara kesiap terdengar. Kyuhyun terkejut saat Sungmin memeluknya begitu erat. Mutan itu membenamkan wajah di dadanya. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi biasanya... kali ini Sungmin menggerung pelan, mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dengan gerak memutar.

Kyuhyun terkekeh miris, tidak percaya bahwa mutan cengeng dalam pelukannya ini tengah menunjukkan usaha untuk menghiburnya. Apakah sejelas itu perasaan hatinya tergambar dari rautnya?

Tapi kali ini, Kyuhyun tidak ingin merusak suasana yang memang dinikmatinya. Ia balas memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Mengapit kepala itu di bawah dagunya. Merasakan dengan jelas, bahwa eksistensi Sungmin dalam pelukannya saat ini benar-benar membuatnya nyaman. Ia menyukai tangan kecil yang bergerak lembut di punggungnya, atau wajah yang mengerut dan terasa di depan dadanya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin terbebas dari situasi ini, setidaknya untuk sejenak.

Beban yang membatu dalam hatinya seakan dikorek secuil. Dan Kyuhyun, tergoda untuk mengorek lebih banyak lagi padat yang memenuhi dadanya. Mungkin inilah kesempatannya, untuk menumpahkan beban itu setelah ia menahan diri dan memendam sekian lama.

"Kalau aku memberitahu satu rahasia padamu, kau tidak akan membongkarnya kan?" Kyuhyun berbisik, mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Sungmin. Mutan itu tidak menjawab. Kyuhyun tertawa, dan menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. "Tentu saja tidak akan— kau tidak bisa membongkarnya."

Mungkin karena itu juga, untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berani mengatakannya dengan lantang.

Karena Sungmin bahkan tidak memiliki suara untuk membongkar masa lalunya sendiri. Ia juga tidak akan bisa membongkar kisah yang akan diceritakan Kyuhyun ini.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Memandang dengan sorot menerawang, jauh seakan menembus memori masa lalunya.

"Aku membenci ayahku. Sangat-sangat-sangat membencinya."

Sungmin tidak bergerak, tapi Kyuhyun dapat merasakan degup jantung mutan itu bertambah cepat. Dan ia bersyukur, Sungmin tidak mampu menjawab kalimatnya. Karena hal yang paling dibutuhkan olehnya sekarang adalah seorang pendengar.

"Kau orang pertama yang mendengar ini. Tapi mungkin kau bukan orang pertama yang menyadarinya." Kyuhyun terkekeh, sinis. Tentu saja, Hangeng dan Yesung dengan jelas menunjukkan ekspresi sok mengerti setiap kali Kyuhyun berkomentar pedas tentang ayahnya sendiri.

"Mereka tidak tahu alasannya, dan kau... akan kuberitahu padamu." Kyuhyun meremas bahu Sungmin, menekan tubuh mutan itu makin erat ke dadanya.

"Dia yang membunuh ibuku." Gigi Kyuhyun gemertak beradu. "Dan pikirnya... aku tidak tahu itu." Pemuda itu menekan tengkuk Sungmin, menginginkan eksistensi itu semakin rekat dengan tubuhnya. Matanya terasa panas, napasnya terasa panas, dadanya terasa panas, jiwanya terasa panas. Kenangan itu terbayang jelas seperti kobaran api. Kenangan atas sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya merasa remuk redam.

"Manipulasi yang pintar. Dengan membuat seluruh dunia berpikir, bahwa ibuku telah bunuh diri..."

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang dan menahannya dalam-dalam. Pemuda itu menolak memejamkan matanya, sedikit saja ia menggerakkan kelopak matanya, bulir-bulir itu pasti luruh.

"Untuk apa dia memanggilku _'son'_, kalau dia tidak mengakui wanita yang melahirkanku, kalau dia tidak siap memiliki istri pelacur. Untuk apa membawa kami ke rumahnya? Dia pikir kami membutuhkan uangnya? Aku tidak butuh sepeserpun!" Kyuhyun mengeram. Suaranya tertahan, oleh isak tangis yang nyaris keluar dari bibirnya yang bungkam selama nyaris delapan tahun.

"Kalau saja aku bukan putra tunggalnya, laki-laki itu pasti sudah mendepakku keluar dari daftar ahli warisnya. Dia tidak tahu, kalau itu hal yang paling kuinginkan lebih dari apapun."

"K-Kyung..." Sungmin menggigit bibir. Mutan itu mencoba mendongak, tapi Kyuhyun menahan tengkuknya dan memerangkap tubuhnya makin erat. Pemuda itu tidak ingin Sungmin menatapnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa aku bercerita padamu, _sih_? Kau bahkan tidak bisa berkomentar."

Kyuhyun mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar. Ia menarik satu bantal, untuk membersihkan jejak-jejak basah di wajahnya.

"K-Kyuuuung!" Sungmin memberontak, bersikeras ingin melepaskan diri dari rongrongan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin menghibur Kyuhyun, bukan diperlakukan seperti bantal guling.

"Kyung!" Mutan itu menggerung tak senang, begitu Kyuhyun melepaskannya, ia mendongak menatap majikannya. Bibirnya mengerucut maju, namun matanya sembab.

"Kau sudah janji tidak akan membongkarnya kan?" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan mata yang menyipit, curiga.

"Uhung!"

"Bagus. Sekarang kau harus berada di pihakku. Kau orang pertama yang direkrut menjadi komplotanku. Oke?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Mutan itu masih merengut dan melipat tangannya di bawah dada.

"Oke tidak? Atau kau mau bersekutu dengan lelaki tua itu?"

Sungmin mendesah mendengar omelan Kyuhyun yang semakin tidak berarah. Kyuhyun terus saja mendumal dan memaki seakan tidak lagi memikirkan keberadaannya disana.

"Awas saja si tua bangka itu. Aku akan kaya melebihi dirinya dengan usahaku sendiri. Pikirnya seluruh uangnya itu bisa membeliku! Hah! Tidak akan cukup!"

Pemuda itu tampak asik mencibir seakan ia begitu biasa melakukannya saat tidak ada orang lain yang melihat. Sesekali, Kyuhyun bahkan mengayunkan tangannya seakan orang di atasnya adalah sosok ayahnya yang siap dihajar membabi-buta.

"Dia mana tahu rezekiku seperti air terjun! Lihat saja mutan semahal dirimu datang dengan gratis padaku! Bukankah itu tanda bahwa aku manusia beruntung?"

Sungmin menghela napas, miris sekaligus gemas. Tapi Sungmin tidak tahan diperlakukan seakan ia tidak berada disana. Mutan itu mengangkat tubuhnya, bertopang dengan siku dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun lebih lekat lagi.

Sebelum pemuda itu berpaling ke arahnya, Sungmin bergerak lebih cepat. Mencondongkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman panjang yang lembut.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati. Sedang Kyuhyun, mendelik dengan bibir terbuka. Begitu Sungmin melepas ciuman mereka untuk menarik napas, Kyuhyun sontak menjauh, panik.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sungmin mengerjap. Memperbaiki posisi dan duduk melipat kaki menghadap Kyuhyun. Ekornya berkibas liar. Mutan itu terkikik senang melihat Kyuhyun yang gemetar memegangi bibir.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu, malam itu –jatuh sebagai tanggal _heat_ Sungmin yang hanya terjadi setiap tiga bulan sekali. _Heat_ pertama yang dialami Sungmin sejak dua bulan terakhir ia tinggal bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun baru akan membuka mulutnya, mungkin berniat mengomeli mutannya. Tapi Sungmin bertindak lebih cepat, menarik piyama Kyuhyun dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman yang kini... jauh lebih panas dan dipenuhi hasrat.

.

oOoOoOo

tebeseh

oOoOoOo

.

**SIAPA YANG SETUJU KYUHYUN DIPERKOSA SUNGMIN? HORAAAAS! Hahahaha**

**Eh, btw, Ada fans Transformer disini? Wkwk sebenernya Maxtron itu pelesetan Megatron, dan Kyumblebee itu pelesetan Bumblebee. Dua tokoh paporit saya setelah Optimus Prime *okeabaikanini***

**XD**


	18. Chapter 18

Sungmin mengerjap. Memperbaiki posisi dan duduk melipat kaki menghadap Kyuhyun. Ekornya berkibas liar. Mutan itu terkikik senang melihat Kyuhyun dengan gemetaran memegangi bibirnya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu, malam itu –jatuh sebagai masa _heat_ Sungmin yang hanya terjadi setiap tiga bulan sekali. _Heat_ pertama yang dialami Sungmin sejak ia tinggal bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun baru akan membuka mulutnya, mungkin berniat mengomeli mutannya. Tapi Sungmin bertindak lebih cepat, menarik piyama Kyuhyun dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman yang kini... jauh lebih panas dan dipenuhi hasrat.

Kyuhyun merasa seakan dirinya dihempas tepat ke dalam kolam berisi kubik-kubik es. Sekujur tubuhnya membeku, _ngilu_. Terlebih sahabat kecilnya di bawah sana terbangun dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Rasanya seakan melewati berjam-jam saat lidah Sungmin merogoh seluruh bagian yang bisa dicapai dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendelik hingga kesadaran itu kembali ke ubun-ubunnya saat ia kehabisan oksigen.

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin dengan kasar, terlalu _shock_ untuk mengingat kekuatan tangan kurusnya mampu menghempas Sungmin nyaris menuju lantai.

"Y-yah!"

Sungmin terkesiap. Untaian bening saliva masih menyambung dari bibirnya dan bibir Kyuhyun hingga beberapa detik yang lalu. Hingga ia nyaris terhempas jatuh ke lantai. Mutan itu mendelik pada Kyuhyun sembari memegangi dadanya.

"M-mau apa? Kau baru saja berdarah!"

Sungmin balas memandang Kyuhyun dengan kening bertaut.

"Baiklah! Itu memang tujuh hari yang lalu tapi tetap saja!" Kyuhyun berseru dan menghempas tangannya kesana-kemari. Terlalu gugup untuk menyadari lelehan saliva mengalir melewati belahan bibirnya. "Kalau itu —itumu masih terluka bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk arah selangkangan Sungmin dengan ekspresi penuh horror.

Mutan itu mengikuti arah jari Kyuhyun. Ia menunduk lalu merengut, menggerung tak senang ke arah Kyuhyun. Sakit itu sudah menghilang beberapa hari yang lalu, dan sekarang sakit yang lain datang dari arah berlawanan.

Sungmin meremas kedua pahanya sembari menggigit bibir. Mencoba menahan perasaan yang membuncah di dadanya dan di bawah sana. Yang diinginkannya sekarang hanya menyentuh –dan disentuh oleh majikannya. "Uuung~"

Kyuhyun terhenyak. Untuk sesaat merasa seakan pengelihatan tengah menipunya. Kyuhyun menahan napas saat seakan-akan ia melihat pupil hitam Sungmin bergerak pipih dan mengilap, persis menyamai seekor kucing.

"Dan tidak!" Kyuhyun mencoba tidak tenggelam dalam kengerian pandangan mutan itu. Ia menggeleng heboh sebelum menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Cepat-cepat beringsut mundur dari tempat tidur. "Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Tidak!"

Sungmin menggerung. Hanya bisa mengikuti gerak Kyuhyun yang perlahan menjauh darinya. Pemuda itu mengambil satu jaket di dalam lemari dan bergegas membuka pintu.

"Jangan kemana-mana."

Sungmin mengerang. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan dua cupingnya merunduk rendah. Mutan itu meremas kedua lututnya makin erat, tangannya gemetaran. Semburat kemerahan muncul dari bekas goresan kuku di atas kulitnya sendiri. Ia ingin menahan kepergian Kyuhyun namun apa yang sanggup diucapkannya? Nama Kyuhyun bahkan terlalu sulit untuk diucapkan langsung dengan mulutnya.

"Aku mau cari minum! Jangan pergi!"

Dan pintu itu ditutup lalu dikunci dari luar. Kyuhyun serius melarangnya untuk pergi dari kamar ini.

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah mencoba berbagai cara?" Ryeowook meneguk gelas kedua sampanyenya sebelum mendesah menikmati. Ia berpaling ke mutan dewasa yang duduk gelisah di sisinya sembari terus mengisi gelas kecilnya dengan Tequilla. "Bagaimana dengan sekolah-sekolah di pinggir kota?" ujarnya memberi ide.

Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya dan meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. Gemerlap lampu pub membuat pengelihatannya sedikit pedih. Dengan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, mutan itu berbisik di tengah bisingnya musik. "Kau pikir hyung-mu ini bodoh? Aku sudah menyuruh Kibum memeriksa seluruh database Taman Kanak-Kanak dan Sekolah Dasar di Seoul."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah di luar Seoul?"

Heechul mengerang, menegak habis tetes terakhir dalam gelasnya. "Mungkin. Tapi aku ragu. Aku mulai berpikir kalau mutan kecil itu benar-benar dipelihara secara ilegal." Heechul mendesah. Kalau dugaannya ini benar, maka semuanya akan semakin sulit baginya.

Meskipun hidup sebagai peliharaan, Mutan yang hidup legal bersama majikannya akan mengenyam pendidikan wajib selama lima tahun. Setidaknya meskipun bukan ilmu umum yang dipelajari manusia, Mutan yang dipelihara secara normal mampu menulis dan membaca. Mereka juga mempelajari berbagai hal seperti tata krama dan memasak. Mutan laki-laki bahkan tak jarang diajari otomotif. Ras mereka ada untuk melengkapi posisi pelayan sekaligus peliharaan. Dan kalau ada sekelompok mutan yang tidak mengenyam pendidikan itu sedikitpun, tidak mampu membaca atau menulis, maka jawabannya hanya satu:

Mereka adalah peliharaan ilegal yang diperjualkan di pasar gelap. Hampir seluruhnya dijual untuk dijadikan budak seks.

_ Seperti dirinya. Dan Sungmin._

Heechul menatap punggung bartender di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Hingga Ryeowook mengisi kembali gelas kecilnya dengan_kaviar._

"Apa mungkin... Jieun belum bersekolah?" Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya, ia menatap Heechul yang entah sedang memandang apa. Mata itu tidak tertuju padanya, tapi Ryeowook tahu hyungnya ini masih fokus berbicara padanya. Terbukti saat mutan itu mendesah dan menjawab,

"Tidak. Aku yakin anak itu sudah memasuki usia sekolah. Jawabannya hanya: Sekolah di luar Seoul atau tidak sama sekali."

"Bagaimana dengan _home schooling_? Lagipula memangnya mutan memerlukan sekolah, hyung?"

Heechul mendelik tersinggung. Ia menempeleng kepala Ryeowook tanpa menyadari opsi pertama yang disebutkan adik iparnya tadi.

"Kami mutan! Bukan binatang! Kau pikir hanya manusia saja yang butuh sekolah?"

Ryeowook merengut, mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja ditempeleng dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aww, maaf. Aku kan hanya bertanya, hiks!"

Heechul mendengus pada Ryeowook. Ingin tertawa tapi mutan itu menahan diri. Heechul merangkul kepala Ryeowook dan mengusap-usap bagian yang baru saja dipukulnya tadi. Tidak ingin pemuda mungil ini menangis di pulau Jeju tanpa Yesung untuk menenangkannya.

Ryeowook mengusap hidungnya, berpura-pura terisak. "Apa Sungmin bisa membaca? Oh ya omong-omong, kau sendiri bisa membaca kan hyung? Dulu kau sekolah dimana?"

Heechul tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku bersekolah pada suamiku. Hangeng-lah guruku." jawabnya sembari terkekeh sinis. Ingatan manis itu membawa sesuatu yang menenangkan hatinya. Hangeng begitu telaten mengajari setiap alfabet dan hangul padanya. Selama lebih dari tiga tahun! Melihat betapa sulit dirinya mendekati Sungmin, Heechul seakan mampu merasakan seperti apa berada di posisi suaminya saat mereka pertama bertemu dulu.

Heechul merenung, membayangkan kembali kenangan-kenangannya bersama Hangeng. Sesekali mutan itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri, tidak menyadari mata Ryeowook yang memicing ke arahnya. Ryeowook tidak mencoba mengganggu lamunan Heechul. Karena ia tahu hal macam apa yang dibayangkan oleh kakak iparnya ini –tepat setelah Heechul menyebutkan nama suaminya. Pemuda berparas manis itu lebih memilih untuk memutar pandangannya. Mengawasi sekeliling mereka hingga matanya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang familiar.

"Yo, hyung!" sosok itu menyapanya lebih dulu sebelum mengambil kursi di sisi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya, ia meletakkan gelasnya pelan-pelan di atas meja dan menatap sosok itu dengan heran. Bagaimana tidak jika nyaris seminggu mereka berlibur di Jeju, dan sekarang adalah saat pertama ia melihat Kyuhyun sudi menginjakkan kaki di dalam klub ini?

"Kyuhyun? Sedang apa disini?"

Pertanyaan Ryeowook itu kontan membuat Heechul terbangun dari lamunannya. Mutan itu mendelik dan memberikan ekspresi yang sama seperti Ryeowook saat melihat Kyuhyun muncul tiba-tiba di tempat ini. "Kyuhyun? Kau tidak menemani Sungmin?"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh datang kemari?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Sungmin sudah tidur. Aku bosan di kamar terus." Kyuhyun menggesek gigi-giginya saat ia mengucapkan dusta itu. Dan bagusnya, baik Ryeowook dan Heechul sama-sama tidak menyadari apapun darinya. Kyuhyun berhasil menyembunyikan rapat-rapat panik dan gugup yang melandanya sebelum ia datang ke tempat ini.

"Sudah kubilang. Kita masih akan berlibur disini sampai delapan minggu ke depan. Jadi nikmatilah."

"Dua bulan lagi? Kau bilang kita hanya tiga minggu disini!" Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar ucapan Heechul. Dua bulan bukan waktu sebentar! Dan meskipun jadwal kuliahnya juga libur hingga dua bulan, Kyuhyun merasa begitu sia-sia jika harus menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk bersenang-senang di tempat ini.

"Waktuku adalah uang, hyung! Lebih baik kau pulangkan aku seminggu lagi. Atau aku akan pulang sendiri!"

Heechul mencibir.

"Kau? Pulang sendiri? Kau rela mengeluarkan tiga ratus ribu won untuk membeli tiket pesawat?" Mutan itu terkekeh. Makin senang lagi melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kontan masam. "Tujuan utamanya bukan untuk bersenang-senang, Kyuhyun. Itu hanya pengisi waktu luang. Dua bulan untuk menemani pengobatan Sungmin."

"Apa memang selama itu?" Kyuhyun menggerutu.

"Kalau kau tidak ikhlas, kau boleh pulang besok. Biar kubelikan tiketnya malam ini. Ingat, Kyu. Sungmin juga patuh pada Ryeowook dan Max."

Kyuhyun mendengus dan makin menggerutu.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau pulang! Kau bilang nikmatilah! Oke, akan kunikmati!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan menyambar gelas dalam genggaman Heechul. Pemuda itu mengisi penuh segelas Tequilla dan meneguknya dalam satu tarikan napas. Setelah puas membanting gelasnya di hadapan Heechul, Kyuhyun mendengus dan melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Heechul dan Ryeowook yang saling berpandangan dan menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa dengan bocah itu?"

"Entahlah." Heechul menyeringai. Mengganti gelas yang baru saja dibanting Kyuhyun di mejanya. Gelas itu sedikit retak di bagian bawahnya dan tidak mungkin digunakan lagi.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu. Ia membutuhkan pelampiasan untuk mengusir gundah dalam hatinya tapi duduk bersama Ryeowook dan Heechul juga tidak menjadi solusi baginya. Awalnya, Kyuhyun juga merasa Changmin bukan tujuan baginya menemukan ketenangan. Tapi mengingat pemuda itu cukup dewasa saat dibutuhkan, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menarik kursi dan duduk di sisi Changmin yang sejak tadi termenung memandangi sekelompok pemuda yang asik menari di tengah klub. Tanpa ditemani siapapun selain dua botol soju dan sebuah gelas, Kyuhyun semakin percaya diri untuk menghampiri (mantan) sahabatnya itu.

Changmin terbatuk, hampir tersedak saat menyadari siapa yang baru saja mengambil tempat di sisinya.

"Kau mau mengajakku perang lagi?" Changmin bersungut.

"Aku lelah. Biarkan aku duduk sebentar disini."

"Kau darimana? Berkelana di gurun pasir?" Changmin terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Rasa-rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak duduk sedekat ini tanpa saling berkonfrontasi.

Kyuhyun berdecak dan menolak meladeninya. Pemuda itu memilih untuk memutar pandangannya, berusaha mencari pemandangan menarik yang sejak tadi membuat Changmin termenung. Tapi meja di sudut klub ini tidak memiliki pandangan menarik apapun selain punggung-punggung penari yang membelakangi mereka.

"Kau tidak menemani Sungmin?" Changmin bertanya seakan Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin merupakan hal yang telah lazim bagi semua orang di sekitar mereka.

"Dia tidur." Kyuhyun berbohong. Sekali lagi.

"Kalau kau juga lelah menemaninya, bilang saja padaku. Aku akan menggantikanmu."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Tapi pemuda itu cepat sekali memutar wajahnya dan melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Changmin.

"Hanya bercanda, Kyu! _Chill_!" Changmin tertawa-tawa. Ia melambaikan tangannya meminta gelas pada seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat membawa nampan. Tanpa menanyakan kesediaan Kyuhyun, Changmin menuangkan Soju di botolnya ke dalam gelas baru itu.

Mungkin akhir-akhir ini mereka memang kerap terlibat dalam pertengkaran kecil yang tidak penting, tapi tentu saja baik Changmin maupun Kyuhyun tidak akan melupakan hubungan erat mereka sebagai seorang sahabat. Changmin mengenal Kyuhyun lebih dari siapapun. Bahkan kalau ia boleh percaya diri, ia mengenal sahabatnya ini melebihi ayah Kyuhyun –tuan Cho sendiri.

Sejak keduanya saling mengenal dan berteman dekat di masa Sekolah Dasar, Kyuhyun dan Changmin tidak pernah terpisahkan. Perkelahian dan pertengkaran sudah menjadi bagian wajib dalam persahabatan mereka. Tapi lebih dalam dari yang tampak oleh orang lain, Changmin tahu hal macam apa yang selama ini selalu menghantui Kyuhyun, selama nyaris seumur hidupnya di usia yang masih begitu muda. Dan sekali lagi setelah sekian lama melihat sahabatnya begitu murung, Changmin tidak bisa tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

"Masalah lagi? Dengan ayahmu?"

"Hmm..."

Changmin menggeser gelas Soju yang tadi dituangnya, namun Kyuhyun hanya melirik tidak tertarik.

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita lagi, ada kabar baru?"

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin dengan mata yang makin memicing, tidak ingin menjawabnya cepat-cepat. Pertanyaan itu telak memercik rasa kelam di dadanya sendiri. Ia tidak berbohong tentang apa yang diceritakannya pada Sungmin. Mutan itu memang orang pertama yang mendengar masalah ini dikisahkan langsung dari bibirnya. Sedangkan Changmin... Changmin berbeda. Entah atas observasi seperti apa, pemuda ini berhasil mengetahui masalah Kyuhyun yang paling pribadi.

Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka masih sama-sama duduk di bangku SMA. Kyuhyun tidak memiliki pilihan untuk mengelak, apalagi berbohong. Satu-satunya jalan untuk mengkonfirmasi tuduhan Changmin adalah dengan meninju sahabatnya tepat di wajah. Itu lumayan melegakan, daripada harus mengiyakan langsung menggunakan bibirnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Kau keberatan bercerita?"

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus, sebelum diam-diam mengintai Heechul dan Ryeowook yang tampak sibuk pada obrolan mereka sendiri.

"Dia berjanji akan memberikan kebebasan kalau aku bisa membuka usaha sendiri. Dan hal itu akan terwujud sebentar lagi."

"Ya? Benarkah? Kau mau membuka usaha?"

"Ya. Musik atau Game Station."

"Sudah ada modalnya?"

Kening Kyuhyun bertaut, jelas tersinggung. "Aku tidak akan sesumbar kalau tidak punya apa-apa."

Changmin terbahak. Hidungnya yang merah karena setengah mabuk ikut kembang kempis saat menertawakan ekspresi kesal Kyuhyun.

"Aku punya Dota, edisi terbaru. Aku yakin kau belum memilikinya." Changmin tentu tidak akan mengakuinya. Ia membeli CD game itu beberapa pekan yang lalu memang untuk mengundang Kyuhyun ke tempatnya. "Datanglah ke apartemenku kapan-kapan. Kita duel lagi sampai subuh."

"Dan kau harus gigit jari karena kalah puluhan kali?"

"Kali ini aku akan menang, Kyumblebee."

"Coba saja." Kyuhyun menyeringai, begitu percaya diri. Ekspresi angkuhnya itu membuat Changmin tersenyum puas. Senang bisa mengembalikan sisi normal Kyuhyun lagi.

"Minum?" Changmin mendorong gelasnya lagi. Gelas itu masih penuh, hanya sedikit tetes-tetes jatuh karena terus digeser kesana kemari.

"Aku tidak minum."

"Ayolah, sedikit saja. ini tidak akan membunuhmu. Tidak juga mengurangi uang modalmu. Aku yang bayar."

"Heechul-hyung yang bayar."

"Yaya. Cobalah, sedikit saja. Ini tidak akan merusak mimpimu. Kau tetap orang kaya, tenang saja."

Kyuhyun terkekeh sinis. "Tidak ada hubungannya, Setan."

"Ayolah. Atau kau tidak kuat mabuk? Anak papa tidak bisa minum soju, eh?"

"Yah!" Kyuhyun mendelik, wajahnya memerah.

"Kau meremehkan toleransi alkoholku?" Kyuhyun berseru, ia mengangkat tangannya memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Soju terlalu murah." Cibirnya pada Changmin. "Kita bertanding. Kau saja yang pakai Soju. Aku pakai Vodka." Tantangnya angkuh sembari menerima dua botol Vodka yang baru saja datang, kedua botol dengan kadar alkohol nyaris 50%. Berbeda 10% dibanding dengan Soju yang dikonsumsi Changmin sejak tadi.

"Whoah. Kau serius? Dapat apa kalau aku menang?"

"Pasti aku yang menang, Maxtron. Kalau aku kalah, kau boleh mengambil dua _Gameboard_ku." Kyuhyun sudah menuang minumannya, ke dalam gelas baru lainnya. "Siapa yang mabuk lebih dulu. Dia yang kalah."

"Deal." Changmin menyeringai, mengangkat tangannya kembali tanpa mengatakan apapun. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka, tapi Changmin langsung saja mengambil botol-botol yang dibawa pelayan itu sebelum pria muda itu menanyakan permintaannya.

"Aku pakai tiga botol." Changmin meletakkan botol-botol gelap tak berstempel itu di hadapannya. Jelas ia mengetahui apa isi botol-botol miliknya, namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun.

Pertandingan itu dimulai diantara keduanya. Tanpa gangguan Heechul atau Ryeowook. Keduanya tertawa dan saling menyeringai satu sama lain. Tentu merasa sama-sama bisa memenangkan pertandingan kecil itu. Kyuhyun dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang penuh. Dan Changmin dengan kelicikannya.

Gelas demi gelas kembali penuh dan kosong. Dua setengah botol berlalu dengan mudah. Changmin tampak segar dengan wajah normal.

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun bersendawa kecil dan melirik botolnya berat hati. Pandangannya mulai berkunang, Kyuhyun harus berpegang ke meja dengan satu tangan karena posisi duduknya sudah sedikit goyah. Wajahnya merah padam. Kyuhyun tidak sanggup menuang tetes vodka lain ke dalam gelasnya.

Changmin menyeringai dan kembali meneguk Sojunya langsung dari botol. Kyuhyun melotot geram. Sudah hampir tiga botol. Kenapa bocah ini belum tumbang juga!

Merasa dilecehkan, Kyuhyun menegakkan posisi duduknya. Tidak peduli meski kepalanya pusing luar biasa, Kyuhyun ikut menegak vodka itu langsung dari botolnya.

Tapi itu kesalahan besar. Dua botol vodka saja sudah luar biasa untuk seorang pria Asia.

Dalam detik-detik terakhir kesadarannya, Kyuhyun sempat menatap seringai di wajah Changmin. Lalu semua berubah gelap. Kyuhyun tumbang menyambar meja, kepalanya terantuk dan tergeletak di pahatan kayu itu dengan suara 'BUGH' keras.

Changmin membiarkannya. Pemuda itu menyeringai dan menyeruput tetes terakhir cairan dalam gelasnya.

"Kali ini aku menang, Kyumblebee." Changmin terkekeh. Meletakkan kembali botolnya dan bersendawa kecil. Menghabiskan tiga botol penuh _greensand_ lumayan membuat perutnya terasa perih. Tapi setidaknya minuman ekstrak apel dengan kadar alkohol rendah ini berhasil membantunya memenangkan pertandingan kecil ini melawan Kyuhyun.

Tidak peduli ia berbuat curang, Changmin memiliki alasannya berbuat seperti ini. Kali ini ia bertindak tanpa sepengetahuan Heechul atau Ryeowook. Setelah melamun seharian, Changmin merasa batinnya cukup mantap untuk menerima keputusan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Changmin menyelipkan tangannya merangkul dan menahan ketiak Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu melenguh kesulitan. Untuk ukuran pemuda yang cukup kerempeng, berat tubuh Kyuhyun tidak main-main! Seakan tulang-tulangnya seberat besi baja. Changmin sedikit kesulitan saat ia harus menyeret Kyuhyun keluar dari klub tanpa sepengetahuan Heechul dan Ryeowook.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Kalau bukan karena janjinya pada diri sendiri, Changmin pasti sudah tergoda untuk mengerjai Kyuhyun dengan cara yang super jahat. Menggantung tubuh jangkung ini di tiang Motel mungkin? Atau merendamnya semalaman di kolam renang dan mengikat pinggangnya ke Handler kolam. Betapa menyenangkan membayangkan semua itu dan makian-makian Kyuhyun di pagi harinya. Tapi alih-alih melaksanakan ide jahatnya, Changmin membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar pemuda itu.

Changmin telah memikirkannya selama beberapa hari ke belakang. Dan malam ini ia mencapai keputusannya, untuk membantu Kyuhyun memperdalam hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Ia terus teringat pada ucapan Hangeng tentang Hukum Kepemilikan Mutan.

Kalau ia tidak bisa memiliki Sungmin, lebih baik mutan itu hidup bersama Kyuhyun. Daripada kembali pada majikan brengseknya itu.

Changmin sudah bersikeras memikirkan semua hal itu. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa mengingkari rintik kecil kesedihan yang muncul di hatinya. Ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri karena sadar... Sungmin tidak mungkin memilihnya.

Sejak awal, Kyuhyun yang pertama bertemu dengan mutan itu dan Kyuhyun pula yang menjadi sosok panutan Sungmin.

_Ah, andai aku yang lebih dulu._

Changmin mendesah miris. Ia sampai di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan mengetuknya beberapa kali. Tidak ada jawaban. Changmin kembali mengetuk pintu kayu itu. Dua menit, ia berdiri disana sebelum teringat pada ucapan Kyuhyun—

Sungmin sudah tidur.

Changmin mendesah.

Ia sudah hampir menyerah dan berniat meletakkan Kyuhyun begitu saja di depan pintu kamarnya saat tiba-tiba gorden jendela di sisi pintu terbuka. Sosok Sungmin berdiri dengan tampang malang di dalam sana. Rambutnya kusut dan wajahnya merona. Apa mutan itu demam?

"Minnie? Kau baik-baik saja? Buka pintunya!"

Mutan itu merengut lalu menggeleng-geleng, menekan jendela kaca berjeruji itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sesaat Changmin mengira mutan itu tidak mau mengizinkannya masuk, tapi kesadaran menyelanya...

"Shit. Yang benar saja?" Changmin menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan membuatnya bersandar ke pintu. Ia menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan liur bercucuran.

Changmin masih tidak percaya pada prasangka buruknya barusan, hingga ia menemukan dua keping kunci di saku jaket Kyuhyun.

"Keterlaluan sekali kau, Cho brat!" hardiknya kesal sembari menempeleng Kyuhyun. Sosok yang pulas itu tumbang ke samping, tentu saja tidak membalas. Changmin mendengus puas.

Changmin membiarkan Kyuhyun bersandar ke pintu sembari ia memutar kunci. Dengan niat, begitu ia membuka pintu ini, tubuh Kyuhyun kembali tumbang ke belakang dengan suara gedebuk pelan. Kyuhyun merintih pelan dalam tidurnya, membuat Changmin mendengus puas.

Berbeda dari Changmin, Sungmin memekik kaget begitu tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh berbaring di lantai. Suara dengkur pelan dan liur yang menetes tidak membuatnya lebih tenang. Kyuhyun tetap tampak mengenaskan di matanya. Mutan itu buru-buru menghampiri majikannya, berusaha mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga, namun gagal...

"Sini, biar kubantu." Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menyeret tubuh itu menuju ranjang. Perbuatannya itu membuat Sungmin berkali-kali memekik tidak terima dan membenahi posisi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya akan sedikit meringankan rasa sakit yang dirasakan majikannya. Tapi dalam keadaan tidak sadar seperti itu, Kyuhyun tentu tidak mengatakan apapun.

Changmin mengoper tubuh Kyuhyun satu persatu. Tangan, sebelah kaki, badan, kepala, dan sisa tubuh lainnya seakan-akan Kyuhyun hanyalah sebongka boneka. Sungmin mengerang, memukul bahu Changmin dan hanya dibalas oleh kikikan senang pemuda jangkung itu.

"Yo Sungmin-ah. Urus dia, oke?" Changmin menatap dengan senyum lembut, saat Sungmin begitu telaten membenahi posisi majikannya. Pakaian basah Kyuhyun ditanggalkannya pelan-pelan. "Malam ini, kau boleh melakukan apapun padanya."

"Ung?" Sungmin mengerjap bingung. Dua cupingnya tegak berdiri dan ekornya berkibas cepat, ia menatap kepergian Changmin dengan dua mata membulat besar. Saat pintu itu berdebum tertutup, mutan itu baru menyadari arti ucapan Changmin dan kontan membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

"K-Kyung?" Sungmin menoel pipi Kyuhyun, namun ia hanya dijawab dengan gerungan berat.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya cemas. Situasi ini terasa begitu mengambang. Kini Kyuhyun tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya. Bau napas dan warna wajah Kyuhyun sudah cukup meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa majikannya ini mabuk. Mabuk berat.

Sungmin bisa saja memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk memenuhi hasratnya. Hasrat yang makin menggebu dari detik ke detik.

Saat Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya tadi, Sungmin tidak berhenti mengerang. Menahan dalam kesakitan gejolak seksual yang begitu menyiksanya. Bermula dari daerah di sekitar selangkangannya dan beranjak makin parah. Menyebar ke sekujur tubuh melalui aliran darahnya.

Sungmin memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup kuat, cepat, nyaris membuatnya sakit kepala.

Cuping mutan itu berdiri tegak saat Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Sungmin ingin bergerak. Ingin sekali. Tapi mengingat Kyuhyun begitu murka dan bersikeras menolaknya, membuat mutan itu kembali murung sembari meremas kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Emmhh... K-Kyunnng?" Sungmin mencubit pipi majikannya, namun tubuh itu hanya bergeming. Tidak merespon sama sekali.

Sungmin ingin sekali menarik selimut dan memaksakan diri untuk tidur. Tapi keberadaan Kyuhyun di ruangan ini semakin memperparah panas yang menyiksa sekujur tubuhnya. Sungmin hanya mampu bertahan selama beberapa menit. Sebelum pandangannya berkunang.

Kilat kecil berlalu saat warna hitam mata Sungmin berganti dengan garis hijau pipih yang tajam. Mutan itu mengerang, menarik-narik kaus yang dikenakannya hingga ia sukses bertelanjang dada. Dinginnya AC segera menyusup masuk melalui pori-pori kulitnya. Tapi tanpa mengenakan pakaian, Sungmin justru merasa semakin kepanasan dan menggaruk dadanya hingga meninggalkan goresan panjang.

Kilat hijau matanya kembali dan kini bertahan lebih lama. Saat itu pula, Sungmin seakan kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia menarik-narik kaitan kancing kemeja Kyuhyun hingga benda-benda bulat itu terhempas ke mana-mana, meninggalkan dada pemiliknya terbuka tanpa perlindungan.

Suara napas berat Sungmin berpacu bersama deru lembut napas majikannya.

Sungmin beranjak, menanggalkan segala benda yang membuat tubuhnya terasa gatal, dan seluruh lapisan pakaian Kyuhyun yang baginya cukup mengganggu. Dalam sekejap, dua insan yang sama-sama tidak punya kuasa atas diri mereka sendiri itu sudah terbebas dari seluruh helai benang.

Sungmin duduk menindih perut Kyuhyun. Hasrat itu sudah sama beratnya seperti hela napasnya sendiri. Sungmin mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menangkap bibir Kyuhyun dalam satu kecupan beringas.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang seakan menyadari perbuatan Sungmin. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, seperti kebiasaan tidurnya sehari-hari. Dua matanya terpejam rapat namun sesekali pemuda itu menggeliat, mungkin bermimpi atas kejadian sama yang kini dialaminya.

Sungmin mengerang, merintih, mendesah. Kehilangan rasional kecil yang bahkan dimiliki mutan manapun di dunia. Saat ini tubuhnya mengambil alih pikirannya sendiri. Hanya sedikit kuasa Sungmin yang masih utuh, namun mutan itu membiarkan tubuhnya menari bersama emosi yang kini membimbingnya seperti deru yang menggelora.

Kalaupun ia masih memiliki sebagian besar kesadarannya, Sungmin tidak akan menghentikan aktifitas ini. Tidak sampai panas dan pedih di sekujur tubuhnya menghilang. Dan hal itu hanya bisa diatasi dengan satu cara.

Sungmin mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit, sembari mengerang, ia menggenggam kejantanan Kyuhyun yang dengan sengaja diposisikannya ke dalam lubang kecil tersembunyi di balik dua bola testisnya.

"Mmmhhh..." Sungmin menopang tubuhnya dengan ujung telapak kaki yang gemetaran.

"M-Mingghhh. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sungmin terhenyak, spontan melepaskan junior Kyuhyun dari genggamannya. Mutan itu mendelik ketakutan saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan dua mata yang terbuka. Tidak sepenuhnya. Tapi itu kenyataan yang harus diterimanya bahwa Kyuhyun tersadar di tengah-tengah pergumulan mereka! Pergumulan lancang yang dilakukannya diam-diam.

"K-Kyungggh!" Sungmin tergagap. Wajah merahnya malah berubah pucat.

"Oh mutan nakal, kau lancang sekali." Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin turun dari pinggulnya. Ia beranjak duduk meski kepalanya berkunang-kunang dan pandangannya bergoyang.

Sungmin gemetaran. Bibir mutan itu bergetar, ia tidak siap menerima cacian Kyuhyun atas kesalahannya ini. Mutan itu memejamkan mata dan menunduk ketakutan, hidungnya memerah dan satu tangis siap pecah. Tapi tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kokoh menggenggam bahunya. Sungmin tidak mampu membaca keadaan, tubuhnya terbanting dan kini berbaring di atas ranjang.

Sungmin mengerjap kebingungan saat sadar Kyuhyun telah membalik posisi mereka. Apa yang akan dilakukan majikannya? Apa Kyuhyun akan menghukumnya?

Sungmin segera memejamkan matanya membayangkan hukuman akan segera datang menghantam tubuhnya. Tapi alih-alih, tangan lembut Kyuhyun mendarat di atas dadanya.

"Bahkan dalam mimpi pun kau menggodaku seperti ini."

Sungmin membuka matanya dan mengerjap. "E-eh?"

"Disini, aku akan memberimu pelajaran mutan nakal." Lalu Kyuhyun terkekeh. Senang melihat wajah malang Sungmin yang manis dan bahkan menghantuinya hingga ke alam mimpi.

"K-Kyunggg?" Sungmin menggeliat takut, Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah kaki mutannya. Meski

Sungmin sudah bisa menduga hal apa yang akan diterimanya, ia tetap tidak bisa memungkiri ketakutan yang masih menekannya saat itu.

Kyuhyun tidak seperti Kyuhyun biasanya dan Sungmin ingin berteriak menyerukan hal itu.

Tapi terlambat. Pertama, Sungmin tidak mungkin bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata dengan benar. Dan kedua, Kyuhyun mendorong masuk kejantanannya yang tegang, perlahan-lahan ke dalam liang pribadi Sungmin.

"Ky-Kyunggghhhh!"

"Sungguh nakal. Ckckck. Kenapa harus dapur? Kau menyukainya jika aku melakukan ini padamu..." Kyuhyun menarik keluar bagian tubuhnya itu, lalu menghantamkannya cepat dan kuat, "di dapur?"

Sungmin memekik. Berpegang pada bahu Kyuhyun saat kebingungannya semakin menjadi.

_D-Dapur?_

Sungmin menangis dan mengerang. Tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mengekspresikan perasaannya saat Kyuhyun bergerak prima. Memenuhi hasratnya yang menggebu gila sesaat tadi.

Mutan itu terlena, memanjakan Kyuhyun dengan desah lembutnya.

Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan satu celah pun terlewat untuknya. Ia mengecup, menjilat, meninggalkan jejak, di setiap jengkal tubuh mutannya. Bahkan saat ini hanya mimpi, Kyuhyun begitu puas dapat melakukannya. Melepaskan seluruh cairan kejantanannya di dalam tubuh Sungmin, menyalurkan hasrat terdalam jiwanya yang selama ini selalu dijaganya baik-baik.

Kyuhyun berbaring kelelahan. Ia hanya mampu melakukan tiga kali. Sebuah rekor hebat untuk seorang pemula sepertinya. Untuk kali pertamanya bersetubuh dengan orang lain.

Pemuda itu menarik Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. Menyesap harum rambutnya yang terasa nyata.

Tidak ada rasa takut, gelisah, khawatir. Karena ini mimpinya.

Setidaknya hingga Kyuhyun tersadar keesokan harinya.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Terdengar suara jeritan, lalu tawa, bercampur debur air dan teriakan lain yang lebih memekikkan telinga. Kyuhyun memasang headsetnya rapat-rapat, tidak mencoba menyalakan musik apapun tapi setidaknya benda kecil itu sedikit membantu mengurangi penderitaan telinganya sejak tadi.

Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek, dan bertelanjang dada memamerkan tubuhnya yang kurus dengan sedikit otot. Tapi rupanya Kyuhyun cukup percaya diri dan mengabaikan ejekan Heechul dari arah kolam. Pemuda itu malah bersandar santai di kursinya, mengenakan kaca mata hitam yang membantunya menghalau terik matahari sembari menggenggam sebuah PSP yang menemaninya melalui waktu-waktu membosankan seperti ini.

Changmin dan Ryeowook terus memaksanya ikut masuk ke dalam kolam renang, namun Kyuhyun hanya bergeming dan lama kelamaan membuat dua orang itu bosan untuk mengajaknya. Kyuhyun hanya melirik mereka, sesekali tanpa rasa tertarik. Ketiganya tampak begitu asik bersenang senang di dalam kolam air.

Kolam terbuka yang dibatasi pagar-pagar batu setinggi dada ini sesungguhnya memiliki pemandangan luar biasa indah. Berada pada ketinggian 300 meter di atas permukaan laut, siapapun yang berada disini bisa menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan nyaris atas seluruh dataran Jeju. Pohon-pohon hijau, bukit-bukit, dan lautan jauh di selatan. Tapi Kyuhyun sendiri memilih duduk diam di pinggir kolam.

Ngomong-ngomong, Ia menyukai tempat ini –kalau ada seseorang yang bertanya.

Sayangnya tiga orang telah merusak suasana yang seharusnya bisa dinikmati Kyuhyun.

Max. Heechul. Ryeowook.

Hari masih pagi dan mereka sudah seberisik ini.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan berenang. Masalahnya, mereka menghamburkan air ke segala arah dan berteriak-teriak satu sama lain seperti kesetanan.

Kyuhyun mengusap tetes tetes air yang mampir di lensa hitam kacamatanya. Beruntung PSP ini tahan air, jadi hal ini semakin membuatnya malas bergabung dengan yang lain.

Lagipula, ia punya dunianya sendiri. Kyuhyun lebih suka menikmatinya tanpa ikut campur orang lain.

Sejauh ini, Kyuhyun sudah cukup menikmati dunia kesendiriannya hingga Ryeowook memekikkan satu nama.

"Sungmin-ah ayo kemari!"

Kyuhyun refleks berpaling. Memperkirakan sosok bercuping itu muncul dari balik pintu. Tapi kedua matanya sontak membulat saat tak ditemukannya sosok itu di manapun, tidak ada Sungmin kecuali suara tawa dan jerit ejekan dari teman-temannya. Geram, Kyuhyun membenahi kacamatanya dan duduk makin bersandar ke belakang.

"Sialan." Kyuhyun mendengus samar. Ia tidak akan tertipu dua kali. Tidak tidak. Apalagi saat ini suara Max yang memekik menipunya.

"Minnieeee!"

Tidak tidak. Kyuhyun tidak akan mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

Sekalipun hidungnya terasa gatal setiap kali ia mendengar nama itu dijeritkan. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak tergoda. Ia sudah muak dijadikan bulan-bulanan dengan menggunakan Sungmin sebagai bahan ejekan untuknya. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus, matanya terpejam di balik kaca mata hitam. Pemuda itu meraba meja kecil di sisinya dengan jitu, lalu mengangkat gelas jusnya dan meneguknya penuh khidmat. Belum sampai cairan merah strawberry itu melintasi tenggorokannya, sebuah gerungan menyela konsentrasi Kyuhyun.

"Kyungg..."

"GHUKH!" Kyuhyun tersedak, spontan menyemburkan jusnya dan membanting gelasnya ke atas meja. Sebagian cairan yang terlanjur tertelan olehnya membuat tenggorokannya pedih, cairan merah strawberry itu bahkan mengalir naik dan keluar lewat hidungnya. Kyuhyun meringis membuka matanya sembari mengusap hidung.

Pemuda itu berkedip gugup, beruntung dua bolamatanya terlindungi lensa hitam kacamata yang dikenakannya saat itu.

Meski menahan pedih karena tersedak jus, Kyuhyun tentu dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mengenakan celana pendek dan t-shirt pink, memandangnya dengan raut khawatir.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, jakunnya bergerak naik dan turun. Bayangan kejadian subuh tadi kembali menghantuinya. Kyuhyun buru-buru mandi dan pergi dari kamarnya subuh-subuh sekali, setelah ia menemukan tubuhnya yang telanjang berbaring bersama Sungmin –yang juga tidak mengenakan apapun dan saat itu, tertidur dengan nyamannya memeluk Kyuhyun.

Meski tidak pernah melakukan hubungan seksual dengan siapapun, Kyuhyun tahu seperti apa aroma seks. Seperti apa bau sperma yang menguar hangat di udara. Shit, ia lelaki dewasa yang bisa melakukan onani! Kyuhyun tidak perlu diberitahu untuk segera menyadari hal apa yang sudah dilakukannya bersama Sungmin tadi malam!

"Kyuuung..."

Kyuhyun terbangun lagi dari lamunannya tentang kejadian tadi malam. Pemuda itu menelan ludah susah payah. Ia melirik ke arah rekan-rekannya yang sekarang terdiam menyaksikan mereka berdua. Heechul bahkan menyeringai di ujung kolam renang.

"Y-ya Sungmin-ah? Ada apa?"

Sungmin meremas ujung t-shirtnya, mutan belia itu merengut dengan ekor berkibas. Ia berpaling saat sekali lagi Ryewook dan Changmin memanggil-manggil namanya. Tapi dengan jijik, mutan itu berjingkat-jingkat menjauhi pinggiran kolam. Tidak ingin setetes pun air mengenai tubuhnya.

"Sungmin-ah! Ayo berenang dengan kami!" entah sejak kapan Heechul sudah beranjak dari air, ekor dan cupingnya yang merah tampak makin marun karena kuyup.

Sungmin mengerang, buru-buru mundur sebelum tangan basah Heechul menyentuhnya.

"Hungg!"

Langkahnya yang sedikit pincang membuat Heechul kontan memicingkan mata karena curiga.

"Jangan paksa dia hyung. Kucing tidak suka air. Lagipula kau ini kucing atau bukan sih?"

"Berisik Cho brat!" Heechul melotot. Ia mengulurkan tangannya lagi dan berpura-pura ingin mendekati Sungmin. Padahal mutan dewasa itu tengah menggiring Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tampak kesakitan saat ia menyeret langkahnya mundur menuju kursi Kyuhyun. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya Heechul yang menyadari langkah aneh Sungmin.

"Sungmin pincang!" Ryeowook memekik tidak percaya.

"Kau sudah melakukannya, anak setan!" Heechul berseru geram. Makin yakin pada tuduhannya setelah ia melempar pandangan sama-sama geram dengan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak lagi mendengar jeritan penuh tuduhan itu. Wajahnya sontak memerah. Tapi ia tidak mampu mengelak, apalagi membalas ucapan kakak iparnya.

"Hahahaha." Changmin yang tercengang beberapa sesaat yang lalu kini tertawa terbahak-bahak. Senang meskipun merasa miris jauh di dalam hatinya. Setidaknya rencananya berjalan sempurna.

"Kyuhyun sudah menodai Sungminku! Oh noooooo!" Ryeowook histeria, pemuda itu berjingkat di dalam kolam lalu menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri dengan gaya berlebihan.

"Berisik, dia pernah hamil _kan_." Kyuhyun mendengus, makin malu. Tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan kalimat yang justru membuatnya semakin menjadi bulan-bulanan Heechul.

"Kau berharap Sungmin hamil, Kyu? Jangan terburu-buru anak setan!"

"APA-APAAN SIH!" Kyuhyun berseru marah. Tidak tahan dibully terus-terusan, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bangun dan pergi dari sana.

"K-Kyungg!" Sungmin menggerung panik, ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun menolak ditinggalkan. Beruntung, Kyuhyun juga tidak berniat meninggalkannya disana.

"Kau belum makan kan, Min? Ayo pergi!"

"Jangan makan Sungminku, Kyuhyun!"

"BERISIK!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Pegang yang kuat Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun sontak melaksanakan perintah itu. Ia makin melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan dada Sungmin. Changmin memegangi kaki mutan yang terus-terusan memberontak itu. Dengan kekangan dua pemuda jangkung yang sama kuatnya, Sungmin hanya bisa menggerung dan menangis berusaha membebaskan diri.

Heechul dan Ryeowook tidak mencoba terlibat. Hanya dua orang menjagal Sungmin saja sudah membuat mutan itu histeris, Ryeowook dan Heechul tidak ingin menambah tekanan lebih banyak lagi.

"KYUNGGGGG!"

Kyuhyun berkali-kali mengendurkan pertahanannya seakan meluluh mendengar suara tangis Sungmin yang begitu menyayat hatinya. Heechul harus berkali-kali mengingatkannya hingga Kyuhyun tersadar dan menguatkan penjagalannya pada Sungmin.

"Ahhhngg— aaaaah!"

Tapi tangis itu terdengar berbeda dari biasanya. Dan untuk mengingat, mutan ini tidak lagi menangis sejak empat minggu yang lalu, meskipun bibi Yi memijat tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Mungkin mutan ini seakan sudah terbiasa dengan rutinitas terapi yang dijalaninya, ditambah lagi dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun disana. Namun malam ini, Kyuhyun merasa seluruh ingatan mengerikannya kembali terulang. Seperti saat-saat dulu menyaksikan Sungmin begitu menderita menahan sakit ketika tangan bibi Yi menyentuh tubuh mutannya pertama kali.

Sungmin menggeliat, berusaha menarik kakinya yang terus dijagal oleh Changmin. Namun sia-sia. Begitu pula dengan bagian atas tubuhnya. Kyuhyun kembali menguatkan pegangannya saat mutan itu mendongak dan menatapnya dengan wajah memelas. Kyuhyun menelan ludah, lalu berpaling pada bibi Yi seakan meminta keringanan untuk mutannya.

Bibi Yi menghela napas, ia berhenti menekan perut Sungmin hingga pekik tangis mutan itu berubah menjadi isakan kecil. Sungmin bernapas terengah, wajahnya pucat pasi dan basah. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil tegang. Saat tangan bibi Yi terangkat dari perutnya, mutan itu sontak melemas di pangkuan majikannya.

Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, ia maju dan mengulurkan sapu tangannya untuk mengusap peluh yang membanjir di sekujur wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjap lemah dan terisak kecil, mutan itu menggerakkan kakinya lagi meminta kebebasan. Changmin memberikannya kali itu, Sungmin tidak menyia-nyiakannya dan segera meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri, seakan membentuk pertahanan jika bibi Yi bermaksud menyentuh perutnya lagi.

"Bukankah ini sudah hampir delapan minggu? Kenapa dia masih kesakitan?"

"Aku belum selesai." Bibi Yi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. Ia kembali maju dan mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun juga Changmin untuk kembali menjagal Sungmin.

Menyadari aba-aba itu, Sungmin kontan histeris dan mencoba bangun melarikan diri. Mutan itu hampir berdiri sembari memeluk perutnya sendiri. Namun Kyuhyun lebih cepat menahan bahunya dan Changmin menjagal kakinya, menarik Sungmin kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Sedikit lagi saja, Sungmin-ah. Sedikit lagi, aku akan lebih lembut."

Sungmin menggeleng panik. Wajahnya makin pucat dan mutan itu menggeliat berusaha meraih lengan Kyuhyun, ia tidak ingin berbaring disana dan membiarkan wanita ini menyentuhnya lagi!

"Sungmin-ah, sedikit lagi. Hanya sedikit lagi kumohon? Setelah itu tidak akan ada terapi lagi. Aku janji."

Sungmin masih menggeleng. Makin histeris saat ia melihat bibi Yi mengulurkan tangannya. Seakan diancam dengan sulutan api, Sungmin sontak melilitkan ekornya mengitari perut. Tapi tulang lunak berbulu itu tidak cukup melindungi perutnya. Bibi Yi masih mampu menyentuh kulitnya perutnya!

Sungmin menghentak ketakutan, baru dua jari mendarat di atas perutnya dan tangis Sungmin kembali pecah. Kali ini dengan lebih membabi-buta mutan itu berusaha melindungi diri. Dengan menendang Changmin dan mendorong Kyuhyun bila perlu. Hanya sedikit lagi, kedua penjagalnya tampak seakan ingin menyerah. Tapi pemberontakannya memancing Heechul dan Ryeowook mendekat. Jika ditambah mereka berdua, maka kesempatan bebas akan semakin mustahil baginya.

Karena itu Sungmin memekik, menjerit dalam bahasanya sendiri berusaha mengusir Ryeowook dan Heechul menjauh. Ia melepas lilitan ekornya dan mengibaskan tulang lunak itu ke arah Ryeowook dan Heechul. Ini adalah kali pertama Sungmin menggunakan ekornya untuk menyakiti orang lain. Ia berharap seseorang mengerti arti pemberontakannya tapi tidak! Mereka malah semakin berniat menahan tubuhnya rekat ke lantai kayu ini!

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Lepaskan dia Kyuhyun-sshi, Changmin-sshi. Kita sudahi saja. Ini sudah cukup."

Sungmin terkesiap saat Semua tangan beranjak dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun dan Changmin menghela napas lega, tampak jauh lebih lega daripada Sungmin yang tetap terlihat ketakutan dan dengan panik merayap memeluk majikannya.

Sungmin mengerat punggung Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga, sementara tangan kanannya meremas perut. Dengan geram ia memelototi bibi Yi. Kyuhyun di sisi lain hanya bisa mendesah dan menahan tubuh berat Sungmin yang duduk tegang di atas pangkuannya.

"Tidak akan ada terapi lagi, kau serius ahjumma?"

Bibi Yi tersenyum tenang pada Heechul, lalu ia melemparkan senyum lain yang dihiasi ekspresi penuh sesal untuk Sungmin. "Tidak perlu. Kalian bisa pulang dalam beberapa hari."

"T-tapi Sungmin masih kesakitan!"

Kyuhyun tidak mampu menyuarakan kegelisahan hatinya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa duduk memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat-erat. Suara jeritan mutannya masih terngiang menyakitkan. Mendengar deru napas dan isak tangis Sungmin sekarang, Kyuhyun benar-benar bersyukur. Suasana ini jauh lebih baik daripada tadi.

"Sungmin tidak membutuhkan terapi lagi. Kali ini menjadi tugas medis untuk menanganinya."  
>Tentu, semua ingin bertanya. Tapi bibi Yi menjawabnya secara tidak langsung saat ia menatap Sungmin dengan lembut dan penuh sesal.<p>

"Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, Sungmin-ah. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu, atau kitten-mu."

"KITTEN?" Kyuhyun tidak tahu, siapa saja yang bersuara meneriakkan kata itu. Karena ia merasa mendengar suaranya sendiri berbaur dengan suara suara lain.

"Kitten? Jadi Sungmin-"

"Sungmin mengandung. Hampir empat minggu jika dugaanku tidak meleset."

Semua orang tercekat. Tapi jika harus mengurutkan ranking keterkejutan mereka, Kyuhyun sudah pasti berada di puncak urutan itu. Ia bahkan berada di ujung kesadarannya. Merasa seakan-akan dirinya berada di awang-awang dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi mendengar kalimat apapun setelah ungkapan 'Sungmin mengandung.'

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan terapinya sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Untungnya aku mulai curiga saat Sungmin menunjukkan tanda-tanda protektif pada perutnya sendiri, sejak itu aku mulai mengurangi tekanan setiap kali memijat perut Sungmin. Dan hari ini aku yakin sekali, meski tidak yakin dengan usia kandungannya. Aku yakin Sungmin sedang mengandung."

Rengkuhan tangan Kyuhyun di perut Sungmin merenggang. Tiba-tiba seluruh memori yang terekam di kepalanya berputar acak layaknya sebuah kaset kusut. Seluruh mimpi-mimpinya, janjinya untuk membebaskan diri dari tekanan ayahnya, kuliahnya, masa mudanya, usianya yang masih begitu belia...

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun menggiring Sungmin turun dari pangkuannya. Pemuda itu menatap kosong dan merasa berada di tengah percakapan tanpa suara. Heechul berbicara, Changmin berbicara, Ryeowook berbicara, bibi Yi berbicara. Semua orang memandang ke arahnya, termasuk Sungmin yang menggerung dengan wajah sendu. Tapi ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Selain jeritan mimpi-mimpi dan agenda tebal yang selama ini tercatat dalam otaknya.

Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak bisa terjadi. Tidak sekarang.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Setelah terapi terakhir Sungmin, Heechul benar-benar membawa semua orang pulang ke Seoul keesokan harinya. Biar bagaimanapun dokter Seoul jauh lebih hebat daripada dokter Jeju.

Pertama kali mendengar kabar baik itu, Heechul bersumpah untuk memberikan semua fasilitas terbaik bagi Sungmin. Ryeowook pun bersuka cita. Changmin tidak mengatakan apapun selain tersenyum. Meski hatinya terasa sakit, setidaknya ia berhasil melindungi Sungmin selangkah lebih baik.

Diantara semua orang. Justru Kyuhyun lah yang paling diam setelah mendengar kabar itu. Sesering apapun Heechul dan Changmin menggodanya, pemuda itu hanya akan menghentakkan bahunya dan menolak meladeni.

Sungmin tidak sama baiknya. Ia senang memiliki kitten lain, terlebih bersama Kyuhyun! Tapi ia tidak bisa menunjukkan kebahagiaannya saat Kyuhyun bahkan terus murung sejak malam itu. Kyuhyun terus-terusan pergi ke dek belakang saat mereka berada di pesawat. Berpura-pura pergi ke toilet lalu kembali dan duduk dengan kaku.

Bahkan saat mereka sampai di mansion Heechul, Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Hanya berujar ia akan mengambil barang-barangnya di apartemen dan menitipkan Sungmin pada Heechul. Lalu Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, sedih dan enggan. Ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan Kyuhyun meski majikannya berpamitan untuk sebentar. Tapi Sungmin juga tidak mampu mengucapkan apapun untuk menahan kepergian Kyuhyun.

Ia berusaha menghibur diri. Kyuhyun hanya pergi sebentar, pikirnya.

Hanya mengambil pakaian di apartemen? Seberapakah lamanya. Pastilah hanya sekejap mata.

Sungmin mengerjap mencoba mengusir genangan di matanya.

Kyuhyun hanya pergi sebentar. Hanya mengambil pakaian dan akan segera kembali.

Tapi itu pemikirannya lima hari yang lalu.

Sejak saat Kyuhyun pamit untuk pergi dan menitipkan Sungmin di tempat ini. Pemuda itu tidak pernah kembali.

Lima hari yang terasa menyakitkan.

Sungmin mampu mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri meskipun Ryeowook dan Heechul terus menghiburnya dan mengatakan hal baik tentang Kyuhyun yang akan segera kembali untuknya.

Sungmin lebih tahu dari siapapun. Bahkan sejak detik pertama Kyuhyun mendengar kenyataan bahwa Sungmin mengandung bayinya...

Sungmin tahu. Ia melihat dan merasakannya.  
>Majikannya itu tidak menginginkan mereka. Tidak dirinya atau bahkan kitten.<p>

.

oOoOoOo

TBC

oOoOoOo

.

**A/N:**

Tuh kan... beneran Sungmin yang merkosa Kyuhyun, kan? Wkwk. Saya gak bisa bikin smut tapi saya gak minta dimaklumi kok. Kesalahan tetap harus dikritik. Oke? Minta reviewnya yow.

Buat yang susah komentar di blog boleh ke ffn, yang susah di ffn boleh ke blog, yang susah dua-duanya boleh di medsos. Yang susah semua... Yowes sekarepmulah!


	19. Chapter 19

Suasana mansion hakim Han hari itu tampak sunyi. Seakan kembali seperti waktu-waktu lama sebelum Sungmin hadir di sana. Hari ini, bahkan Heechul tidak berteriak pada siapapun. Tidak ada pertengkaran atau seruan saling mencibir. Karena para pelaku utama tengah dilanda kemurungan, sumber bulan-bulanan mereka pun menghilang pergi entah kemana.

Kyuhyun belum juga kembali, sudah lima hari sejak mereka pulang ke Seoul. Pemuda itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Tidak ada di apartemen, tidak juga di kampusnya, lebih-lebih untuk datang bekerja seperti biasa.

Dicari kemanapun, Kyuhyun seakan lenyap bersembunyi di bawah bumi.

Hangeng dan Yesung tidak menunjukkan tanda sepenuhnya bekerja sama. Mereka memang membantu mencari Kyuhyun, tapi keduanya terkadang tampak seakan membela saudara mereka.

_"Kalian tahu Kyuhyun. Sejauh ini ia sudah mau memberikan waktu, uang, dan sedikit kasih sayangnya untuk makhluk hidup lain saja sudah merupakan sebuah keajaiban. Mungkin kehadiran Kitten membuatnya terkejut. Semua ini pasti terlalu besar dan memberatkan untuknya. Kalau aku berada di posisinya, aku pasti akan melakukan yang sama."_

_"JADI KAU AKAN MENINGGALKANKU JUGA KALAU AKU HAMIL NANTI?" Ryeowook memekik tidak percaya pada ucapan Yesung._

_"Bukan itu maksudku, baby. Kau tahu? Kita sudah punya kafe, ruko, dan supermarket untuk membiayai semuanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Bocah itu bahkan bermimpi terbebas dari kekuatan ayahnya dan membangun usahanya sendiri. Tapi belum satupun terwujud dan sekarang tiba-tiba hadir seorang bayi?"_

_"Sekarang kau menyalahkan kitten Sungmin? Bocah itu berani melakukannya pada Sungmin maka ia harus berani menanggung resikonya."_

_"Benar!" Heechul membeo, memelototi suaminya yang sejak tadi ikut-ikutan berkhotbah tentang Kyuhyun._

_"Ayolah, baby. Berikan bocah itu sedikit waktu. Mungkin ia sedang berada entah dimana di luar sana untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ini pasti juga tidak mudah baginya."_

_Heechul terlalu muak, berpura-pura menyanyi saat suaminya mencoba membuatnya mengerti. Ryeowook sendiri mendengarkan, dan membenarkan ucapan tunangannya. Tapi di saat yang sama juga ia menyalahkan Kyuhyun._

Lima hari ini, tidak hanya menyiksa Sungmin. Ryeowook dan Heechul jelas merasakan imbasnya. Mutan belia itu tampak murung setiap waktu. Ryeowook berakhir mengabaikan suaminya dan memaksakan diri untuk menginap di mansion Heechul. Mutan dewasa itu pun ikut-ikutan mengabaikan Hangeng. Keduanya sama-sama memberikan rasa solidaritas yang kuat –kelewat kuat sebagai sesama _uke_ sampai mereka malas melihat suami dan tunangan masing-masing.

Bisa-bisanya Yesung dan Hangeng hanya mengatakan TENANG dan TENANG saat Sungmin bahkan menolak berbicara dengan siapapun.

_Tunggu!_

Sungmin memang tidak bisa bicara.

Oke, tapi tetap dengan berita buruknya. Mutan itu makin tampak menyedihkan dengan merenung dan melamun setiap saat. Menolak keluar dari kamarnya dan beruntung ia masih bisa dipaksa melahap seluruh makanannya. Dalih demi melindungi Kitten, berhasil membuat Sungmin menurut.

"Susumu lagi, Minnie. Kau belum minum sejak tadi pagi!" Heechul berseru panik dengan mata yang dibulat-bulatkan. Ia dan Ryeowook tengah berada di kamar Sungmin dan mengguncang pemilik kamar itu dengan menyuruh Sungmin melahap meminum apapun yang mereka bawa.

Sungmin merengut, keningnya mengerut. Mata mutan itu masih sembab sisa tangisnya tadi malam.

"Haung!" protesnya sembari mengibaskan ekor. Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu ia meminum susu, dan sekarang lagi?

"Kau harus meminumnya sehari tiga kali, Minnie. Kau harus makan lebih banyak lagi! Lihat, kasihan kittenmu mereka tidak juga tumbuh. Malang sekali..."

Mata Sungmin membulat, Ryeowook melotot. Sungmin menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Ryeowook menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Tapi bayinya kan masih berumur lima minggu, hyung!" Ryeowook berbisik-bisik mendesis. Jelas saja bayinya belum tampak besar! Ia melirik takut pada Sungmin yang kini sudah menunduk, tubuhnya gemetar.

"Sssst! Diam saja." Heechul balas melotot pada Ryeowook. "Ayo Minnie... hyung dan Wookie akan membantumu ne, tenang saja jangan takut." Bisiknya lembut sembari membimbing tangan Sungmin menerima gelas susunya.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, menahan isak tangis tapi airmata itu sudah terlanjur meleleh. Kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Kitten, maka itu akan jadi kesalahannya. Ia sudah gagal melindungi anaknya dua kali, jika terjadi lagi... Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak memaafkan dirinya lagi.

"Hum!" Sungmin memegangi gelas itu dengan dua tangan lalu menegaknya cepat-cepat. Kalau bukan dengan bantuan tangan Ryeowook yang mengusap-usap punggungnya, Sungmin mungkin sudah akan tersedak dan menghamburkan susunya kemana-mana.

Dalam emosi yang meluap-luap, Sungmin menghabiskan susunya dan masih membuka mulutnya lagi untuk menerima suapan yang diberikan Heechul. Airmatanya terus berlinang dan Sungmin tidak tahan untuk tidak terisak. Sungmin merebut sendok di tangan Heechul dan menarik piring makanannya. Ia menyuapi dirinya sendiri dan menelan segalanya dengan lahap, meski airmatanya masih terus berlinangan.

Ryeowook dan Heechul saling berpandangan, kesulitan menahan tawa. Keduanya merasa bersalah, sungguh! Sungmin sedang uring-uringan seperti ini tapi mereka malah ingin berteriak girang dan memeluk Sungmin, merasa reaksi mutan itu terlalu manis untuk diterima makhluk biasa seperti mereka.

Menangis dan makan dengan lahap dilakukan di satu waktu yang sama. _Really_. Tidak ada yang lebih imut dari itu.

"Habiskan dagingnya, telurnya, ikan, dan sayurnya. _Kay_?" Heechul menambah lagi isi piring Sungmin.

Mutan itu memasukkan sepotong besar daging ke dalam mulutnya tanpa membelahnya lebih dulu. Pipinya kontan menggembung seperti hamster yang tengah mengunyah.

"Ung!"

Ryeowook menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berhasil mengusir hasratnya untuk tertawa. Pemuda itu tersenyum sedih sesaat ia melihat airmata Sungmin mengalir dari ujung dagu mutan itu, menetes masuk ke dalam piring yang isinya terus dilahap oleh Sungmin.

Mungkin Heechul menyadari hal yang sama, karena saat Ryeowook berpaling menatap kakak iparnya, mutan dewasa itu tampak dia merenung. Wajahnya sendu. Keduanya mungkin akan terus termenung menunggui Sungmin kalau seorang pelayan tidak menyela mereka.

Suara ketukan di pintu itu pelan dan berjeda, seakan takut membangkitkan amarah istri tuan rumah yang akhir-akhir ini terus uring-uringan. Heechul bangun dari duduknya, melempar pandangan pada Ryeowook sebelum berbalik untuk membukakan pintu.

Dua orang pelayan wanita berdiri di luar kamar. Mereka berbincang sebentar dengan Heechul dan Ryeowook tidak terlalu berminat mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Sungmin-ah..." ujar Ryeowook sembari mengusapi airmata Sungmin menggunakan sapu tangannya.

"Wookie, hyung keluar sebentar kau disini saja oke?"

Ryeowook berbalik, menatap iparnya dengan heran meski alih-alih ia mengangguk. Sesaat setelah Heechul keluar terdengar pertengkaran kecil mutan itu bersama suaminya. Lalu disusul dengan jeritan, dan pekikan, dan makian...

Ryeowook berjengit kaget, pemuda itu spontan berdiri namun tidak beranjak kemana-mana. Sungmin mendongak menatapnya dan ia hanya menjawab dengan gelengan bingung. Itu, sampai mereka berdua sama-sama mendengar teriakan keras yang memanggil satu nama.

"KYUHYUN!"

Mereka melotot. Sungmin berdiri tergopoh-gopoh dibantu oleh Ryeowook. Awalnya mereka tidak ingin percaya dan mengira pertengkaran itu hanya tengah membawa-bawa nama Kyuhyun. Tapi suara familiar lain menyela dan ikut berteriak membentak Heechul. Suara yang begitu dirindukan Sungmin...

Mutan itu terisak lagi, ia berlari keluar kamar diikuti oleh Ryeowook. Tidak berani berharap lebih, tapi nyatanya sosok itu benar-benar berdiri di tengah mereka. Tampak sehat dan sempurna. Mengenakan kaus merah dan jaket biru, sembari berkacak pinggang di hadapan Heechul.

Sungmin terisak makin kuat, sukses mengalihkan perhatian semua orang padanya. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada apapun, apakah Kyuhyun tidak menginginkannya atau kittennya. Tapi rasa rindu itu membuat kakinya bergerak dengan sendirinya, berlari menghambur pada Kyuhyun dan memeluk majikannya seakan takut sosok Kyuhyun akan menghilang seperti imajinasinya kemarin-kemarin.

"KYUUUUNG! HUEEEEE!" Tangis Sungmin pecah menjadi jeritan dan raungan. Ia juga sukses membuat orang-orang terperangah mendengar suaranya yang nyaris sempurna –tanpa cacat.

Kyuhyun balas memeluk mutannya dan mengusap belakang kepala Sungmin. Ia melotot pada Heechul, lalu pada Ryeowook.

"Loh, kenapa dia? Kalian membuatnya menangis, kan? Dasar tidak ada kerjaan!" tudingnya semena-mena, Kyuhyun berdecih sinis dan mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin. Menenangkan mutannya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"APA KATAMU CHO BRAT?" Heechul memekik tidak terima. Ia meraih vas kecil terdekat darinya dan bersiaga melemparnya pada Kyuhyun. Hangeng mati-matian menghalangi.

"Kau dari mana saja, Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook lebih tenang dalam menyambut Kyuhyun, tapi tatapannya tak kalah sendu. Membuat Kyuhyun mengelak dari pandangannya karena merasa canggung.

"Bukan urusan kalian."

"Bukan urusan kami, katamu?!" Heechul menghardik. "Kau pergi begitu saja dan menghilang lima hari! Kau berniat meninggalkan Sungmin kan? Teruskan saja Cho! Kami tahu kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas bayi itu!"

Kyuhyun melotot mendengarnya. Seakan tidak terima dikatakan tidak ingin bertanggung jawab atas Sungmin, atas bayi hasil perbuatan mereka! Hah!

"TAHU DARI MANA AKU TIDAK MAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB?"

"Kau menghilang tanpa kabar! Kau pikir siapa yang membuatnya menangis? Kami?" Heechul menunjuk Sungmin lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Orang itu kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau yang membuatnya menangis, kau yang membuatnya depresi, kau yang membuatnya merasa tidak diharapkan lagi di tempat ini!"

Awalnya pemuda itu tergagap, mulutnya mengatup dan terbuka. Kyuhyun kebingungan untuk menyusun kata-kata, sampai akhirnya ia membisikkan satu kalimat pendek. Lirih.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk menyiapkan segalanya."

Heechul membuka mulutnya lagi, masih tidak bisa menerima semua itu dengan mudah. Kyuhyun datang dan pergi. Pikirnya dia siapa?

"Baiklah Kyuhyun, kami mengerti. Jangan pikirkan ucapan kakakmu. Kau ingin membawa Sungmin kan? Ayo, sebelum hari beranjak sore." Hangeng merangkul pinggang Heechul, ia mengatup mulut istrinya dan mengecup tengkuk itu meminta Heechul berhenti membentak adik mereka. Kyuhyun benar. Dan dengan muncul di rumah ini kembali sudah cukup menunjukkan kalau pemuda itu tidak benar-benar kabur dari tanggung jawabnya.

"Ayo pergi, Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin keluar. Mutan itu masih menolak lepas dari majikannya, ia memeluk Kyuhyun sembari berjalan seakan-akan takut majikannya akan pergi dengan meninggalkannya lagi.

Semua orang menghambur keluar, bermaksud mengekori Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kemanapun mereka pergi. Hangeng meraih kunci mobilnya dan Yesung mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam saku. Sungmin selalu ikut di dalam mobil Yesung karena mutan itu lebih takluk pada Ryeowook dibanding Heechul. Tapi tampaknya, hari ini Sungmin tidak perlu ikut dalam mobil siapapun.

Begitu keluar, semua orang dikejutkan oleh keberadaan mobil kecil yang terparkir apik di depan mobil besar Heechul. Mobil itu sewarna merah marun. Tidak tampak mahal memang, tapi mengetahui pemiliknya adalah CHO KYUHYUN, membuat semua orang kembali terkesiap tidak percaya.

"M-mobil siapa itu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan tersenyum pongah pada Ryeowook.

"Milikku. Mana mungkin aku biarkan Sungmin berjalan kaki, naik kendaraan umum, atau menggunakan mobilmu terus-terusan kan."

Heechul berlari untuk memeriksa mobil baru itu. Ia mengintip ke dalamnya dan memekik saat menyadari hanya ada dua pintu penumpang.

"YAH! Hanya ada dua bangku di dalamnya!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh sinis.

"Memang sengaja." Ujarnya sembari membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin. Ia sendiri duduk di bangku kemudi.

"Bye, hyung!" Kyuhyun tertawa dan melambai sombong pada semua orang yang ditinggalnya di belakang. Heechul berteriak-teriak tidak terima, tapi baik dirinya atau Sungmin sama-sama tidak mampu menangkap isi protes Heechul yang terus diteriakkan di belakang sana.

Kyuhyun memasang sabuk pengamannya. Pandangannya fokus ke depan meski sesekali ia berpaling ke samping. Ia sudah memasang kendali otomatis, namun masih berpura-pura mengendalikan mobilnya secara manual. Mutan di sisinya itu memandanginya terus, Kyuhyun merasa canggung.

Sungmin menatapnya seakan-akan mutan itu belum beranjak dari angan-angannya.

"Ini bukan mobil mahal." mulai Kyuhyun. "Tapi setidaknya kita bisa pergi berdua saja tanpa diganggu oleh Heechul-hyung atau Wookie-hyung. Dibelakang juga ada space kosong yang sedikit tinggi, aku bisa memodifikasinya untuk memasang keranjang bayi."

Sungmin tidak menanggapi. Mutan itu menggigit bibirnya dan mendengarkan dengan fokus meski cupingnya turun rendah sekali. Mendengar suara Kyuhyun berbicara padanya saja sudah merupakan sebuah anugrah. Ditambah dengan mobil ini, lalu modifikasi keranjang bayi...

Sungmin berpaling ke belakang dan ia memang menemukan sebuah space luas yang cukup tinggi. Mungkin seharusnya diperuntukkan untuk meletakkan barang. Tapi ucapan Kyuhyun tentang keranjang bayi telak membuat matanya kembali terasa panas.

"Sekarang pakai ini dulu. Kalau aku sudah lebih kaya. Kita akan beli yang sebagus milik Heechul. Kau tidak boleh minta macam-macam," Kyuhyun berbisik lembut, ia melirik mutannya dan menatap bagian perut Sungmin sedikit lebih lama. "Aku sedang menabung untuk yang lain."

Mutan itu menggerung dan mengangguk-angguk. Airmatanya kembali meleleh. Ia ingin sekali memeluk Kyuhyun tapi majikannya tampak serius mengemudikan mobil ini.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, memandang jauh ke jalan di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka bekerja diluar rencana."

.

oOoOoOo

.

Mutan itu menatap terpesona sebuah rumah minimalis di hadapannya. Dicat dengan warna krem muda, jendela-jendela mungil tampak menyembul keluar. Gorden-gorden yang terlihat dari sini sewarna pink, kesukaannya.

"Okay... tidak ada apartemen mewah, tidak ada fasilitas memadai. Tapi ini setidaknya rumah ini sepenuhnya milikku." Kyuhyun membukakan pintu. Sungmin tak habisnya dibuat terperangah hari itu.

"Selamat datang, Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun berdehem. Ingin menambahkan 'Home sweet home' namun urung karena dirasanya terlalu berlebihan.

Sungmin melangkah masuk pelan. Begitu pelan seakan berusaha mengingat tiap jengkal, tiap detail rumah baru milik Kyuhyun ini.

Dinding-dinding dalam dicat dengan warna _peach_ dan putih. Pintu-pintunya dicat dengan pink cerah. Lorong kecil yang menyambut mereka dari pintu depan membawa keduanya menuju ruang tamu, lalu ruang tengah yang pertama. Kyuhyun sibuk menunjukkan ini dan itu sementara Sungmin terpesona, tidak bisa merasakan hal lain kecuali ketenangan dan ketentraman dari kelembutan warna-warna yang berpadu menghiasi rumah kecil mereka yang sempurna.

Sungmin melangkah sembari mengangkat kakinya, ia menapak ke dalam ruang tengah. Permadani lembut dengan perpaduan berbagai warna coklat tergelar indah di ruangan itu. Permadani itu menghangatkan, Sungmin terus menggesekkan kakinya ke sana dan terkikik senang.

Sebuah TV plasma besar menempel di dinding. Dilengkapi dengan _sound speaker_ dan berbagai aksesori lainnya. Hanya ada satu sofa di hadapannya, cukup untuk bergumul berdua. Tampaknya Kyuhyun benar-benar memilih rumah yang tepat hanya untuk mereka 'berdua'. Bertiga dengan bayi mereka.

"Ada tiga kamar. Satu milikmu..." Kyuhyun berdehem, "bersama milikku. Lalu kamar kedua akan dimodifikasi untuk bayi kita. Dan kamar ketiga untuk meletakkan pakaian, barang-barang, dan lainnya." Kyuhyun menunjukkannya satu per satu. Ketiga kamar itu memiliki pintu yang seluruhnya menghadap ke ruang tengah. Pintu keempat di ruangan itu membawa mereka ke dapur.

Sungmin tersenyum senang, ia merangkul dan memeluk lengan Kyuhyun. Menyukai bagaimana majikannya menyebut 'Bayi kita' dengan begitu lugasnya. Ini terasa sempurna.

"Ingat! Kamar ketiga untuk meletakkan barang. Jangan ajak siapapun menginap di rumah ini, aku tidak suka. Kalau Heechul dan Ryeowook ingin menginap, suruh mereka tidur di ruang tengah." Kyuhyun berdecak licik.

"Aku memasang CCTV di setiap sudut, kecuali kamar mandi. Lihat Sungmin-ah..." Kyuhyun merangkul mutannya mesra. Sungmin merona dan menatap majikannya canggung meski alih-alih ia menerima dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

Keduanya mendongak menatap sebuah kamera kecil yang terpasang di sudut atas ruangan.

"Kamera itu dilengkapi sensor. Aktivitas mencurigakan apapun akan dengan otomatis menyalakan alarm." Kyuhyun melambai ke atas. "Ini lebih canggih dari yang dipasang Yesung di apartemenku dulu. Dengan sensor suara, kau cukup berteriak untuk menyalakan alarmnya."

Kyuhyun berniat untuk memodifikasinya lagi jika bayi mereka sudah lahir nanti. Tentu Kyuhyun tidak ingin rumahnya terus membunyikan alarm yang menyala karena suara tangisan bayi. Tapi untuk sekarang, Kyuhyun tahu posisi Sungmin belum sepenuhnya aman terlebih dengan keberadaan mantan majikannya yang psikopat dan masih berkeliaran bebas di luar sana.

"Kalau aku sudah punya lebih banyak uang, kita akan pindah ke rumah yang lebih mewah. Tapi untuk sementara, ini rumah kita."

Sungmin mendongak. Bibirnya gemetar.

_Rumah kita._

Ini terasa semakin sempurna saja.

Sungmin terisak kecil dan memeluk Kyuhyun makin erat, tidak bisa menujukkan rasa bahagianya dengan cara yang lebih baik lagi. Sungmin terlalu tenggelam dalam kebahagiaannya hingga suara tangisnya makin kuat dari detik ke detik. Kyuhyun yang panik balas memeluknya dan mengusap-usap punggung mutan itu dengan niat menenangkan.

"Y-Yah! Jangan menangis, Sungmin-ah! Nanti alarmnya menyala!" pekiknya khawatir.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Suara lift berdeting terbuka. Hanya seorang pemuda berdiri di dalamnya. Mengenakan kemeja putih bergaris dan jaket kulit warna gelap. Ia menghela napas, tampak tertegun disana sesaat, sebelum langkahnya yang mantap terbuka membawanya keluar dari sana.

Kyuhyun membenahi letak jaketnya lagi, sesungguhnya sekedar basa-basi untuk menutupi rasa tegang yang menguasainya saat ini. Tepat saat ia memutuskan untuk datang ke bangunan megah ini, Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar mantap pada keputusannya. Ia yakin untuk melakukannya. Meski dadanya berdegup gugup.

Seakan begitu hafal akan arah langkahnya menuju, Kyuhyun melewati lantai-lantai, berjalan melalui koridor-koridor megah hingga akhirnya mencapai sebuah meja resepsionis yang transparan berbahan kaca. Kaki jenjang indah pemilik sekertaris Direktur yang berdiri di belakangnya tampak jelas menggoda. Tapi Kyuhyun bahkan tidak melirik dua kali, dan wanita muda yang awalnya bermaksud mencegatnya, mengatup mulutnya kembali saat menyadari siapa yang baru saja melewati mejanya dan _menyelonong_ masuk ke dalam ruang kantor Presiden Direktur.

"Hi." Kyuhyun menyapa canggung. Tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa saat dilihatnya sosok paruh baya itu duduk di balik meja, tampak serius memeriksa berbagai dokumen sembari membenahi letak kacamatanya.

Pria itu mendongak, ia mendelik saat melihat siapa berdiri di pintu kantornya. Berdehem canggung, pria itu membenahi dasinya, lalu duduk tegap bersandar ke belakang. Bagaimanapun, pria itu tetap tidak mampu menunjukkan rasa terkejutnya. Putra semata wayangnya tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya. Kyuhyun datang tanpa diundang, ini kejadian langka.

"Oh, Kyuhyun. Tumben sekali pagi-pagi sudah kemari. Ada apa, _son_? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya ramah. Susah payah pria itu berusaha memasang senyum lembutnya, meski berakhir menjadi ringisan. Ia memang seorang Pengusaha jenius, tapi dalam menghadapi putranya sendiri, Cho Yeunghwan selalu menemukan dirinya kalah. Tidak mampu menyusun emosi apalagi menjadi sosok yang mungkin akan disukai putranya.

Kyuhyun masuk, wajahnya yang datar nyaris mengirim desau menyakitkan di hati pria paruh baya itu. Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apapun, ia berjalan lurus setegas keputusannya hari ini. Berhenti tepat di depan meja Presdir lalu meletakkan dua benda yang digenggamnya erat sejak tadi.

"Apa ini?" Yeunghwan berbisik bingung. Menatap dua buah card berwarna merah dan hitam yang baru saja diletakkan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu benda apa itu, hanya saja... Yeunghwan masih bingung kenapa Kyuhyun mengembalikannya.

"Kunci apartemen dan _black card_, kukembalikan sekarang. Maaf aku meminjamnya terlalu lama. Itu milikmu."

Yeunghwan tergagap.

"Tapi _appa_ sudah memberikannya untukmu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun menggendikkan bahunya. "Tidak perlu. Aku punya rumahku sendiri sekarang."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ambil Black Cardnya. Bagaimana dengan uang jajanmu, uang makan? Uang kuliah? Bensin mobil?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Tidak ingin mengakui bahwa baru saja ada selintas rasa bersalah saat ia melihat raut memelas ayahnya. Setelah bertahun-tahun, wajah tampan itu terus bertambah kerut. Beban-beban pekerjaan dan dosa yang diembannya mungkin memiliki andil besar dalam semua perubahan itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menggunakan mobilnya. Benda itu masih mulus di bagasi Apartemen. Dan uang di kartu itu..." Kyuhyun menunjuk dengan dagunya. Tidak ingin kalah dari rasa belas kasihnya sendiri. "Uang itu masih utuh. Aku punya uang untuk menghidupi diri sendiri. Tidak perlu repot."

Yeunghwan kehabisan kata-katanya, ia meraih dua kartu di atas mejanya dengan sentuhan lemah.

"Aku akan memulai usahaku tahun depan. Kuharap kau tidak melupakan janjimu."

Kyuhyun tidak ingin menunggu. Ia tidak ingin berada di sana lebih lama hanya untuk melihat pria ini memandangnya dengan ekspresi seperti seorang ayah yang disakiti. Dia tidak pantas melakukannya. Sebesar apapun pria ini berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya selama lima tahun terakhir, sejak saat itu pula Kyuhyun tidak pernah luluh.

"Tunggu, Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun baru akan membuka pintu. Langkahnya kembali terhenti. Panggilan itu membuatnya harus berbalik meski enggan. "Ya?"

"K-kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya. Appa memberikannya untukmu tanpa pamrih. Kalau kau tidak ingin menikahi Seohyun, it's okay _son_! Tidak perlu pusingkan itu. Kau hanya perlu kuliah dengan serius, tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain! Katakan saja kau ingin apa, _appa_ akan memberikannya!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan menggeleng. "Aku ingin mencari uang untuk diriku sendiri, _appa_. Aku tidak ingin ada campur tangan siapapun. Seperti yang kau janjikan, aku sudah memenuhi persyaratanmu. Sekarang berikan kebebasanku."

Cho Yeunghwan menghela napas. Pria itu bersandar lelah ke belakang sembari menanggalkan kacamatanya. Ia memijat atas hidungnya dan mengangguk-angguk mengalah. "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus menjawab satu pertanyaan appa..."

"Ya?"

"Seohyun terus menelponku dan mengadukan berbagai hal." Pria itu tertawa. "Aku cukup dibuat pusing dengan keluhan wanita itu."

Kyuhyun juga tertawa meski dalam hati mencibir, _'Dia membuatmu pusing. Apa kau akan membunuhnya juga?'_

"Kau sudah punya kekasih lagi, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Lagi?" Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng lalu tertawa. "Dia yang pertama. Dan ya. With a baby on the way." Jawabnya lugas sembari melenggang keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Kamis, 22 Oktober. Siang itu jalan di pusat kota Seoul begitu ramai. Musim dingin dan salju turun tidak menghalangi masyarakat untuk keluar dan berjalan-jalan di seluruh pusat kota. Beberapa bahkan tampak sibuk berlalu lalang, berpacu dengan waktu dan mengejar pekerjaan. Tidak berbeda pula dengan Kona Beans, Coffee Cafe & Resto itu tidak habis-habisnya diserbu pelanggan. Meski pengumuman dengan font besar sudah dipajang di dinding, pelanggan setia mereka tampak seakan tidak peduli. Atau sepertinya, wanita-wanita di kisar usia muda hingga paruh baya itu tidak membaca pengumuman yang tertempel di dinding sama sekali.

Ini musim dingin. Pemilik kafe sudah begitu berbaik hati memutuskan untuk membuka restorannya hingga jam dua siang. Namun sepuluh menit menjelang waktu penutupan, pelanggan masih setia berteriak, berseru, berdiri, berebut, dan menghimpit pelayan-pelayan yang kesulitan membawakan atau menanyakan pesanan.

Rutinitas itu memang sudah biasa. Tapi jumlah pelayan di Kona Beans pada hari itu yang tidak biasa. Jika boleh menyebutnya... Miris.

Hanya ada Eunhyuk, Donghae, Jonghyun, dan Taemin. Ditambah Jinki yang berada di dapur belakang. Semua orang kewalahan, tentu saja. Empat pasang tangan tidak akan cukup melayani puluhan wanita beringas yang tidak hanya ingin memesan tapi juga ingin menyentuh para pelayan malang itu.

"HYUKKIE OPPA! HYUKKIE OPPA!"

"DONGHAE OPPA MEMBAWA PESANANKU! KYAAAAA!"

"JONGHYUN OPPAAAAAA!"

"TAEMINNIE AYO DUDUK BERSAMA KAMI! YAH!"

Taemin menahan napasnya, wajahnya merah karena sesak, malu, dan ketakutan. Sekelompok bibi-bibi dengan beringas memaksanya duduk bersama mereka. Taemin harus menggunakan jurus pengalihannya dan ia bersyukur memiliki tubuh kecil hingga bisa menyelinap melewati puluhan tubuh yang saling berhimpitan. Sungguh, ia bingung kenapa kafe ini tetap berdiri dengan jumlah pelanggan yang luar biasa dan hampir seluruhnya anarkis. Setidak-tidaknya, kafe ini seharusnya mengalami renovasi seminggu sekali.

Taemin kembali ke dapur untuk membawakan pesanan lain. Di meja kasir, duduk istri bos besarnya didampingi mutan konglomerat yang akhir-akhir ini selalu datang ke kafe mereka.

Ryeowook juga tampak gugup, hanya Heechul di sisinya yang mendengar makian-makian kecil pemuda itu sembari mendesiskan nama karyawannya yang tidak masuk hari itu. Kyuhyun, Changmin, Kibum, dan Yonghwa. Empat orang menghilang sudah cukup menjadi bencana bagi mereka semua. Termasuk dirinya.

Heechul yang ikut duduk di kursi kasir malah bersantai-santai merapikan kukunya. Tempat mereka memang cukup aman dibanding dengan ruang tengah kafe –tempat dimana para pelayan berlalu-lalang seperti umpan pancing yang dilempar ke sungai amazon. Suara jeritan para _piranha_ itu semakin menyakiti telingan Ryeowook.

"Hyung, please jaga meja kasirnya _ne_!"

Heechul memoncongkan bibirnya dan menjawab enggan. "Yaya. Tapi bukan salahku kalau uangnya salah hitung."

"HYUNG!"

"IYA IYA! BAIKLAH! KAU MAU KEMANA SIH? SUDAH SANA PERGI!"

Ryeowook mendengus. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dan cemberut. Namun tetap berbalik dan bergegas masuk ke ruang karyawan. Ia melangkah lebar-lebar menuju dapur. Disana, hanya ada seorang koki yang kewalahan membuat semua pesanan.

"ONEW! BERHENTI MENGGORENG! YAH KUBILANG BERHENTI!"

"Ya, hyung? Aku sedang membuat pesanan."

"Tidak perlu, hentikan itu kita sudah tutup! Bantu yang lainnya mengusir pelanggan keluar." Ryeowook tidak berani melakukannya. Ia akan membantu menggunakan pengeras suara nanti.

Jinki menanggalkan topi kokinya dan berpose hormat pada Ryeowook. "Siap, bos! Kita tutup! Kita tutup! Yeah!"

Kalau Ryeowook boleh mengaku, ia merasa memiliki Kafe terhebat se-dataran Korea. Tempat makan dimana lagi yang berani mengusir pelanggan mereka saat sumber uang itu bahkan belum memberikan pesanan atau belum mendapatkan makanan yang mereka inginkan. Tapi bukan kapok, wanita-wanita itu akan berdatangan lagi keesokan harinya, rela berhimpit-himpitan demi berada di dalam Kona Beans dan menghamburkan banyak uang untuk membeli pesanan.

Ryeowook ingin menyalahkan sekaligus menciumi satu-satu kepala karyawannya yang seluruhnya diberkahi wajah tampan –sebagian cantik. Itu menjadi daya tarik utama yang tidak bisa ditiru di tempat lain. Pelayan mereka original. Terutama beberapa pelayan terlaris seperti: Kyuhyun, Changmin, Donghae, dan Minho. Demi melihat pelayan-pelayan tampan itu, wanita manapun rela menghamburkan uang untuk membeli kopi, dan kopi lagi, dan kopi lagi padahal mereka tidak meminumnya sama sekali.

"HAH! Aku lelah!" Heechul berdiri dan memijat tengkuknya, lalu berpura-pura menguap. Ia memandang adik iparnya sengit. "Kau harus menggajiku juga! Menjadi kasir disini juga mengerikan."

"Hah. Kau ingin gaji dariku? Penghasilan kotor kafe ini selama sebulan tidak sebanding dengan uang belanja harianmu, hyung."

"Berlebihan." Heechul mencibir. "Lagipula kemana saja karyawanmu?" mutan itu bertanya iseng, namun ia justru mengingatkan Ryeowook dan membuat pemuda itu kembali ditelan kekesalan.

"ENTAHLAH. Setan-setan tengik itu... GRRRHHHH!"

"Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin, check up." Heechul menyela, mencatat dalam hatinya untuk tidak membela Kyuhyun jika bocah itu berada di hadapannya.

"Ya. Tapi Changmin dan Yonghwa? Lalu Minho, bocah itu terlalu sering membolos! Ia sudah cuti hampir tiga bulan! Awas saja dia, aku akan mengulitinya kalau dia kembali ke kafeku nanti." Ryeowook mendumel sembari meremas tangannya, tidak sadar suara bel pintu berdeting dan seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung masuk ke dalam.

"Kalian mencariku?"

Semua orang berpaling ke arah pintu. Dan saat itu juga, satu paduan suara berseru.

"YAH!"

"Kau dari mana saja bocah!" Ryeowook membawa spatula yang diletakkannya di meja kasir, lalu ia bergegas menyambut pemuda jangkung yang tampan itu. Dengan potongan rambut sebahu, mengenakan jeans hitam panjang dan kaus modis, tidak ada yang bisa menentang kenyataan bahwa seorang Minho memang sangatlah tampan.

"Eh? Hehehe, kakakku menikah di China bulan kemarin." Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya, merasa bersalah tapi juga geli. Ia hanya bisa menerima dan mengaduh kecil saat Ryeowook memukul kepalanya dengan spatula. Ini masih jauh lebih baik, daripada pengalamannya setahun yang lalu, Ryeowook hampir melempar pot tanah liat tepat ke kepalanya, dan meleset mengenai bahu. Tidak sakit. Tapi luar biasa sakit.

"Lee Minho akhirnya kau bekerja lagi! Kau harus tahu kami kesulitan dengan sedikit pelayan! Kyuhyun semakin sering membolos akhir-akhir ini! Yonghwa juga! Changmin apalagi!" Jonghyun menyambut Minho dengan protesan berentet. Ia memeluk sahabat karibnya itu, dan berbalik lagi untuk membenahi kursi.

Minho hanya menyengir geli, saling bertos dan berpelukan dengan Eunhae duo. Lalu pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata sipit hitam. Taemin. Minho tersenyum lebar namun Taemin malah membuang muka darinya.

"Apa aku terlambat, tapi ini masih jam dua?"

"Kita tutup lebih cepat karena prediksi cuaca malam ini akan badai."

Minho membulatkan matanya. "Benarkah? Wah, maaf aku terlambat."

"Yasudahlah. Besok jangan lupa masuk jam sepuluh pagi! Sekarang bantu Taemin menyusun piring-piring."

"Okay, hyung!" Minho tersenyum berterima kasih pada pandangan mengerti Ryeowook. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu, mungkin hanya Taemin lah yang belum menyadarinya. Minho selalu menyukai pemuda itu, dan melakukan banyak cara untuk mendekatinya. Namun Taemin adalah Taemin. Pemuda berhati air yang susah sekali disentuh perasaannya. Entah bodoh atau terlalu polos.

Minho mengambil kain bersih yang terlipat di dekat meja kasir. Kali itu, ia bertemu pandang dengan seorang mutan dewasa yang tentu saja dikenalnya dengan baik. Bahkan ia mengenal mutan ini jauh lebih baik daripada Changmin atau bahkan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu melempar senyum sipitnya, namun dibalas dengan kekeh sinis oleh Heechul.

"Lee, huh?" bisik Heechul mencibir, ia melakukannya setelah yakin tidak ada orang lain yang mendengarnya selain Minho. Pemuda itu tersenyum makin lebar, lalu mengangkat telunjuknya di depan bibir mengisyaratkan sebuah desisan '_Ssst'_ pelan.

Tentu saja, sama seperti baiknya ia mengenal Heechul. Tidak ada satu orang pun di kafe ini yang mengenalnya jauh lebih baik daripada Heechul. Mungkin ada yang lain, tapi mereka tidak berada di sini sekarang. Lagipula Yesung dan Hangeng bukan jumlah yang banyak. Ketiganya cukup terpercaya untuk menjaga jati diri aslinya hingga Minho merasa nyaman untuk berada di sekitar mereka. Untuk terlibat di kafe kecil dengan penghasilan kecil.

Minho berdehem saat ia berdiri di sisi Taemin. Pemuda itu berpaling sebentar padanya, namun kembali menunduk dan serius membersihkan piring-piring. Minho mulai membantunya, meski pekerjaannya akan selalu diseringi dengan gurauan dan rayuan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Biasa." Taemin meletakkan satu piring, bola matanya berputar malas.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Taemin nyaris tersedak. Tapi ia berpura-pura terbatuk-batuk untuk menutupinya. Diliriknya dari sudut mata, Eunhae duo, Jonghyun, dan Jinki mengejeknya penuh isyarat.

"Karena aku merindukanmu."

"UHUK!"

Bukan, bukan Taemin yang tersedak. Heechul menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja diseruputnya. Taemin malah merona heboh namun makin dalam menundukkan wajahnya, tampak serius mengelapi setiap piring sedang hatinya berdetak gila.

"Serius, Taemin-ah. Bagaimana kalau minggu ini kita main ke Disneyland? Aku yang traktir tenang saja! Aku punya sedikit tabungan untuk jalan-jalan berdua." Minho berdusta dengan manisnya. Sedikit tabungan... sedikit tabungan yang bisa digunakan untuk mengajak Taemin berkeliling dunia, atau bahkan mengunjungi planet di luar angkasa. "Please, kali ini jawab aku. Aku sudah bertanya dua belas kali dan kau tidak pernah mengiyakan. Kau mau kan, Taemin-ah?"

"U-uh." Taemin tergagap gugup.

Minho meletakkan piring di tangannya. Ia berdiri menghadap Taemin dan melipat tangan menunggu jawaban. Namun pemuda itu tidak cepat menanggapinya, Taemin menggigit bibir dan susah payah menyusun kata-kata. Ingin menolak, namun juga merasa tidak enak.

"Aku ti—" ucapan Taemin terputus, disela oleh suara dering telpon yang langsung diangkat oleh Minho.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Minho menatap Taemin, dan Taemin balas menatapnya sembari mengerjap.

_'**Minho oppaaaaa!'**_

"Ne, chagi."

Satu kalimat itu. Sukses membuat Taemin mendelik dan buru-buru menundukkan wajah. Minho menyeringai geli.

_'**Minho ahjussi, princess. Dia terlalu tua untuk dipanggil oppa.'**_

_'**Daddy bericik! Aku sedang bicara dengan Minho-oppa!'**_

Minho terkekeh, suara tawanya terdengar begitu mesra hingga Taemin meremas piring yang sedang dibersihkannya.

"Ne, ne. Oppa mendengarkanmu. Ada apa, sayang?"

_'**Oppa kau bilang akan menemaniku bermaiiiinnn! Besok jadi kan? Kita jalan-jalan yeay!'**_

_'**Daddy kan sudah menemanimu, Princess. Untuk apa lagi mengajak Minho ahjussi?'**_

Suara melengking itu terdengar lebih antusias, justru mengabaikan suara yang berada di sisinya.

_'**Oppa dengar tidak! Aku mau lotte world dan barbie!'**_

"Tentu baby. Kemanapun kau mau, akan oppa temani. Everything for you, baby."

_'**YAH BERHENTI MERAYU PUTRIKU CHOI MINHO!'**_

_'**Daddy jangan bentak Minho oppa!'**_

_'**Yah! Kau membentak daddy demi ahjussi perayumu itu?!'**_

_'**H-hueeee! Oppa, daddy membentakku!"**_

"It's okay baby, oppa akan menendang bokongnya untukmu."

_'**CHOI MINHO JAGA UCAPANMU! KAU MAU KUBAKAR SAMPAI MATI HAH? Jangan percaya ucapannya Princess, daddy lebih hebat dari ahjussi kau tahu itu kan?'**_

_"**Daddy menyebalkan wek! Minho-oppa jangan lupa besok, kay! Minho oppa bye! Wufyu!"**_

"Hahahaha, I love you too baby. See ya!"

Klik.

Obrolan terputus. Minho masih terkekeh geli menandangi ponselnya. Membayangkan jika saja Jieun berada disana, pipi gadis kecil itu sudah akan habis dikecupi olehnya.

Minho menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ia mengambil kain lapnya lagi dan melanjutkan pekerjaan sembari melirik ke arah Taemin. Pemuda itu melongo kaget, tapi juga merasa geli saat dilihatnya Taemin merengut dan membersihkan piring-piring dengan gerakan yang lebih kasar.

"Kau kenapa, Taemin-ah? Kau marah padaku?"

Taemin tidak menyahut.

"Cemburu, eh?"

"Hah! Maumu, Lee Minho!" Taemin mendengus dan menghentak memunggungi Minho. Ia pergi membawa setumpuk piring yang sudah dibersihkannya. Sikap manisnya itu malah membuat Minho tertawa dan menyahut dengan suara keras.

"Itu keponakanku, Taemin-ah. Tidak ada orang lain di hatiku, selain dirimu."

"BLEH!" Ryeowook yang datang entah dari mana kontan mencibir, menjulurkan lidahnya pada Minho. Hal itu, hanya membuat sang empu semakin merasa geli dan tertawa keras.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku, Taemin-ah! Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku akan membawanya saat kita jalan-jalan nanti."

"Sudah! Cepat ganti letakkan piring-piringnya di lemari. Kerja, kerja, kerja!" Ryeowook menumpuk lebih banyak piring di hadapan Minho.

"Omong-omong, mana Kyuhyun? Biasanya dia yang paling rajin bekerja."

"Dia sudah kaya!" Heechul menyahut dari meja kasir.

Minho terkekeh. "Dia memang sudah kaya, kan?" balasnya lembut. Siapa yang tidak tahu Cho Kyuhyun, pewaris tunggal Cho. Corp?

"Kau juga sudah kaya eh? Bukankah ini brand terkenal?" Donghae yang datang entah dari mana tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya. Pemuda itu berjinjit mengintip dan menunjuk sebuah gelang yang melingkar di tangan Minho. Benda itu berwarna coklat kayu dengan ikat seputih gading, batu-batu berkilauan menghiasi bagian tengahnya dan sepertinya berjumlah sepuluh...

Mata Donghae menyipit, seakan tengah menginvestigasi.

Minho tertawa canggung dan menanggalkan gelangnya, ia menyimpannya ke dalam saku, menyembunyikan batu-batu kecil permata yang menempel disana sebelum Donghae menyadari keaslian berlian itu. "Ini hanya barang tiruan. Tidak lebih dari lima ribu won."

"Hah! Sudah kuduga, pemuda kere sepertimu mana sanggup membeli gelang seharga jutaan won!"

Minho hanya tertawa. Tidak lebih dari lima ribu Won. Hebat sekali dusta itu.

.

oOoOoOo

TBC

oOoOoOo

.

**A/N:** Sesuai janji, selama bulan puasa saya bakalan sering update. Berhubung libur juga wkwk. Buat yang tanya Kitty Baby bakal lanjut di ffn atau engga, sebenernya tergantung kontennya (smut atau ga) dan tergantung Silent Readers sih, kalau jumlah sidersnya gila-gilaan lagi ya bakal saya kunci lagi. Chapter 18 ada di blog dan diproteksi, link ada di profil ffn saya dan password bisa diminta lewat PM atau DM. Bisa ke facebook, page, ffn, atau twitter.


	20. Chapter 20

Kyuhyun baru turun dari _skybus_ saat ponselnya berdering. Pemuda itu merogoh sakunya, dan satu pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya langsung membuat Kyuhyun berdecih sinis.

_–_**From: Bawel**

_'**Jangan mampir ke mansion, langsung pulang ke rumah.' **_

Hidung mancung Kyuhyun membesar saat ia mendengus. Apa lagi yang dilakukan Heechul? Kemarin-kemarin mutan bawel itu membawa Sungmin berbelanja tanpa seizinnya. Kemarinnya lagi Heechul sukses membuat Sungmin menangis karena memaksa mutannya menunjukkan jalan menuju rumah mereka. Lalu kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi ia datang tiba-tiba ke Kona Beans dengan membawa Sungmin. Kandungan mutannya sudah menginjak bulan keempat, bagaimana kalau pelanggan kafe Yesung yang anarkis melukai mutannya?

Kyuhyun merasa omelannya tidak lagi mempan bagi Heechul. Mungkin lain kali ia harus belajar dari para penggemarnya, bagaimana bersikap anarkis untuk mendapatkan persetujuan seseorang.

Kali ini, sepertinya Heechul berhasil merayu Sungmin untuk menunjukkan jalan pulang. Dan inilah yang dikhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Sekali Heechul mengetahui jalan rumah mereka, besok dan besoknya mutan bawel itu akan terus meneror hidupnya bersama Sungmin. Padahal susah payah ia menyembunyikan lokasi rumahnya dari semua orang!

Kyuhyun sudah dengan sengaja meninggalkan mobilnya di mansion Hangeng. Agar ia memiliki alasan untuk kembali ke mansion itu dan menjemput mutannya. Tapi tetap saja, Heechul selalu selangkah lebih licik darinya. Kyuhyun dengan berat hati harus mengakuinya.

Pemuda itu harus menaiki satu Skybus lagi untuk mencapai rumahnya. Dengan bersungut-sungut, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kartu kendaraannya. _Token_ yang tersisa dalam _account_nya hanya cukup untuk membayar dua kali skybus mengelilingi Seoul. Setelah itu ia harus mengisi _token_nya lagi. Dan hari ini, ia membuang biaya besarrrr untuk membayar satu jalur skybus yang dilaluinya dengan sia-sia, hanya karena keinginan pribadi Heechul! Padahal ia sudah mencapai halte di dekat mansion Hangeng. Belum lagi bensin mobilnya yang terbuang sia-sia. Lalu waktunya yang sangat berharga juga ikut terbuang begitu saja! Hah!

Kyuhyun melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. Pukul 17.00

Sudah sesore ini sedangkan ia memiliki _deadline_ luar biasa yang harus diselesaikannya sebelum tengah malam. Dalam tiga jam ke depan, Kyuhyun harus bisa mengusir semua orang yang kini bertamu tanpa izin di rumahnya, lalu membawa Sungmin makan malam, dan menemani mutannya pergi ke dokter kandungan.

Sebelum jam sembilan, mereka sudah harus kembali ke rumah karena Kyuhyun memiliki proyek super penting untuk segera diselesaikan. Jangan mencibir, karena proyek ini menyangkut kelangsungan hidupnya, hidup Sungmin, dan hidup bayi mereka. Bekerja di kafe tidak lagi mencukupi biaya hidup Kyuhyun yang kini menanggung dua nyawa lain. Kyuhyun terus mengejar pesanan desain grafis dan ikut dalam beberapa proyek game. Semua ini sungguh-sungguh menguras tenaga dan otaknya, tapi bagusnya, ia juga mendapatkan imbalan yang tidak sedikit.

Sejak duduk di bangku SMP, Kyuhyun mulai menerima berbagai proyek grafis dan program. Namun semua uang yang dihasilkannya selalu ditabungnya dengan sempurna. Kyuhyun hanya akan mengambil tabungan hasil pencahariannya sedikit, sekedar untuk makan atau memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya yang tidak pernah macam-macam.

Tapi tiga bulan yang lalu... Kyuhyun dengan berbesar hati menggunakan lebih dari 60% tabungannya untuk membeli rumah, untuk membeli mobil, dan melengkapi seluruh fasilitas yang mereka butuhkan baik di setiap ruangan di rumahnya hingga aksesoris mobil barunya.

Jumlah yang digunakannya tidak sedikit. Uang yang dihabiskannya dalam sekejap itu cukup untuk menanam saham sedang di Choi Corp!

Kadang tiba kalanya Kyuhyun ingin mengelus dada setiap kali mengingat lebih dari separuh tabungannya telah menghilang. Cita-citanya untuk menjadi orang kaya melebihi Cho Yeunghwan harus tertunda lagi, mungkin untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Selalu ada masa dimana Kyuhyun termenung memikirkan usaha dan tabungannya selama tujuh tahun raib dalam sekejap. Kyuhyun berada di ujung penyesalan. Kyuhyun tidak akan munafik, ia mengaku merasa kehilangan. Uang yang dikeluarkannya tidak sedikit.

Tapi setiap kali ia pulang ke rumah barunya, menatap lembutnya warna cat yang menyambutnya, merasakan lantai marmer dan kayu yang begitu halus di bawah kakinya, beserta seluruh perabotan sederhana, televisi, futon, sofa, kitchen-set...

Lalu Kyuhyun teringat. Semua ini miliknya. Semua harta ini berasal dari hasil keringatnya sendiri. Inilah dunia yang diimpikannya sejak dulu, meski belum tercipta dengan sempurna. Kyuhyun masih punya waktu untuk berjuang menyelaraskan sisanya.

Apa lagi yang harus disesalinya?

Terlebih jika lelah letihnya disapu oleh gerungan lembut yang setia menyambutnya di rumah mereka. Ditambah dengan senyum girang, pelukan hangat, dan pemandangan perut mutannya yang semakin membesar dari hari ke hari—

Membuat semua kegundahan itu menguap seperti asap.

Kyuhyun mencoba menyimpulkannya sendiri. Mungkin inilah arti usahanya selama ini. Sebelum Kyuhyun mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin, Tuhan sudah membimbingnya untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Semakin hari rasa kehilangan akan uang-uang yang fana itu berganti dengan rasa penuh tanggung jawab. Rasa akan kewajiban untuk terus menghasilkan uang.

Demi Sungmin. Demi masa depan mereka.

Kyuhyun tidak akan mengatakannya pada orang lain, lebih-lebih pada Heechul. Bahwa ia tersadar, rencana masa depannya telah sedikit berubah. Tidak berbelok, justru bertambah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam lamunannya, ia berjalan lambat memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Melewati tiga mobil yang terparkir di depan sana, Kyuhyun masih sempat-sempatnya menendang badan mobil Heechul sebelum ia melangkah memasuki rumah.

"Aku pulang!"

Kyuhyun tidak memutar kenop dan pintu itu seketika terbuka. Tiga sosok berdiri menyambutnya, dua diantaranya tidak diharapkan.

"WELCOME HOME KYUHYUN!"

"Puit! Puit!"

Heechul berteriak, Changmin meniup terompet kertasnya. Keduanya tertawa saat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan mendelik pada mereka.

"Kyungggg!" Sungmin menghambur memeluk majikannya. Kuhyun menyambutnya, segera menggiring Sungmin masuk saat dilihatnya mutan itu hanya mengenakan kaus berlengan pendek.

"Yah! Kalian datang untuk menyampah di rumah baruku?!" Kyuhyun baru masuk sampai di pertengahan lorong, ia baru saja melepaskan sepatunya dan serpihan kertas-kertas tampak menghambur hingga ke ruang depan.

"Tenang saja, Changmin bersedia membersihkan semuanya."

"YAH HYU–UKH!" Changmin tersedak saat Heechul dengan cepat menyikutnya.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya dan mengabaikan dua orang itu, ia merangkul Sungmin yang juga balas merangkulnya, mereka berjalan berdempetan menuju ruang tengah. Suara yang menyambutnya sejak ia memijakkan kaki di depan pintu tadi sudah persis menyerupai ricuhnya suasana pasar malam. Ada suara terompet, ada suara tawa, teriakan, sampai deting gelas. Awas saja kalau tamu-tamu tidak diundang ini semena-mena menggunakan perabotan baru miliknya!

Kyuhyun mendengus tak senang, bersiap memaki-maki tamunya kalau mereka menggores sedikit saja propertinya. Kyuhyun mendumel dalam hati, ia merangkul Sungmin sembari mengusap lengan terbuka mutannya yang terasa dingin.

"Kenapa pakai baju pendek? Sudah tahu sedingin ini, kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Biaya rumah sakit mahal, tahu! Dan sakit itu tidak enak! Kau tidak memikirkan Kitten ya!" Kyuhyun mengomeli mutannya. Sungmin langsung memberengut mendengarnya, tapi omelan Kyuhyun tidak membuatnya ingin menjauh. Mutan itu malah memeluk majikannya makin erat dan melingkarkan ekornya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Haish!" Kyuhyun menghela napas, khotbah yang sudah terangkum rapi di kepalanya dan siap disampaikannya untuk Sungmin tiba-tiba tertelan kembali, tidak dapat dikeluarkan saat Sungmin menggerung tak senang dan memeluknya makin erat seakan memintanya untuk berhenti. Selalu saja begini. Semakin hari, mutan ini semakin berani menentang dan gilanya... Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa melawan.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti mengomeli Sungmin dan berpaling ke depan, menuju arah dimana hal yang lebih gila itu terpampang nyata di hadapannya.

Suara terompet kertas terdengar kembali, bersamaan dengan teriakan absurd Heechul dan suara tawa Ryeowook. Sementara Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

Rangkulan tangan Kyuhyun di bahu Sungmin melemas dan jatuh. Ia mendelik dengan mulut terbuka. Kepalanya bergerak pelan, mulai dari kiri dan ke kanan, menatap perlahan-lahan belasan perabotan baru yang kini memenuhi ruang tengahnya. Ada lemari sampai ranjang double size. Diletakkan tidak beraturan dan beberapa bahkan menutupi pintu dapur.

"W-wha—" Kyuhyun tercekat. Puas mendelik pada semua benda mati itu, kini matanya membulat garang ke arah lima tamu yang tak diundangnya. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Hadiah, Kyu! Dari kami, untuk rumah barumu." Ryeowook yang bersandar di lemari baru, mengusap pintu kaca lemari itu sembari tersenyum lebar. Menantikan pujian keluar dari bibir adik iparnya.

Memang di ruangan itu, hanya dua orang yang tampak girang. Heechul dan Ryeowook. Changmin tampak biasa saja. Hangeng dan Yesung justru terlihat khawatir. Tentu saja, mereka mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik hingga mampu menerka respon macam apa yang akan diberikan adik sepupu mereka ini.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, ia berkacak pinggang dan memasang tampang lelah.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan pernah bawa macam-macam! Sudah cepat pulang dan bawa semua barang ini!"

Yesung dan Hangeng hanya saling melirik satu sama lain sementara Heechul tampak seakan tersulut api mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa menghargai kami sama sekali ya!"

"Cepat bawa pulang atau kalian tidak boleh berkunjung kesini lagi."

Suasana ceria yang semula membahana dirumah minimalis itu sekejap lenyap menjadi kecanggungan kelas berat. Ryeowook tampak kelimpungan, sama halnya seperti Sungmin yang hanya bisa mendongak takut pada majikannya.

Heechul terkesiap, membuka dan mengatup kembali mulutnya tanpa sanggup membalas kata-kata Kyuhyun. Dalam perasaan penuh amarah, Heechul sesungguhnya sudah menyusun rentetan makian di dalam kepalanya, semua siap di keluarkan. Tapi pertengkaran kali ini membawa perasaan lain yang terasa lebih menyesakkan dibanding amarah. Kekecewaan. Heechul mengerjap beberapa kali bermaksud mengusir panas yang nyaris menggenang di matanya. Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu melayangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah ayo kita pulang Wookie. Hannie, suruh _bodyguard_ membawa semuanya. Kita buang saja barang-barang ini. Suruh mereka membakar semuanya. Semuanya tanpa sisa!"

Kyuhyun mendelik, tampak panik hingga ia mengayun satu langkah kedepan seakan berusaha menghalangi niat Heechul. Pemuda itu melirik kakak iparnya, tapi Hangeng tidak bergerak. Jaksa muda kaya raya itu mengayunkan ponselnya dan membuka flip tipis benda itu.

"Hyung!"

Hangeng mengabaikan adiknya, ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun serius sembari berbicara lewat telpon, menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"YAH! KENAPA DIBAKAR! Barang ini dibeli dengan uang! Uang didapat dengan bekerja, dasar mutan sok kaya!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa tidak terima. Belasan barang ini tentu sangat bernilai! Dan mutan sombong ini berniat membakarnya begitu saja? Heechul memang tidak tahu pahitnya jerih payah dan kerja keras! Kyuhyun sontak emosi memikirkan benda-benda ini dilenyapkan begitu saja.

"Oh, begitu? Aku yang punya uang jadi terserah padaku mau diapakan. Setuju, Wookie?"

"Setuju, hyung."

"Aku juga setuju, hyung!" Changmin ikut-ikutan, menyeringai senang pada permainan Heechul yang berhasil mengombang-ambing emosi _magnae_ mereka. "Aku bantu mengangkut barang-barang ini keluar." ujarnya lagi memanas-manasi.

"Ayo-ayo bawa semuanya."

"YAH! DARIPADA KAU BAKAR LEBIH BAIK JUAL LAGI DAN SUMBANGKAN UANGNYA KE PANTI SOSIAL!"

"Aku ingin membakarnya saja. Kenapa kau sewot? Suka-sukaku mau kuapakan barang-barang ini."

Kyuhyun makin terperangah, terlebih saat lima pria berjas hitam dan berkacamata masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kyuhyun tidak akan sepanik ini jika yang mengancamnya kini bukan seorang Heechul. Bahkan ayahnya, bisa saja menggertak akan membakar mobil mahal yang dibelinya jika Kyuhyun tidak menerima dan menyimpan benda itu. Padahal Kyuhyun tahu, ayahnya tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal itu. Membakar sebuah _auvolyn_ bermagnet dengan tenaga jet seharga satu juta dolar? Cho Yeunghwan tidak akan mungkin melakukannya.

Tapi Heechul... apa yang dikatakan mutan ini akan menjadi cerita berbeda. Kyuhyun pernah mengalaminya, dan melihat sendiri bagaimana mutan sial ini membakar lembaran lima puluh ribu won dengan total tiga juta won! Lenyap seperti membakar bungkus permen! Tiga juta won!

Kyuhyun merasa disakiti seakan hatinya yang terbakar saat itu. Sekarang, Kyuhyun tidak ingin menyaksikan hal yang sama.

"Yah! Yah! Jangan bawa barangnya! Baiklah-baiklah! Simpan saja perabotannya di rumah ini!"

Heechul mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan pesuruhnya untuk meletakkan kembali benda yang sudah hampir dipindahtempatkan oleh mereka. Dua cuping merahnya menegang tegak, hal yang selalu terjadi saat ia merasa menang. Lalu mutan itu melirik sinis pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau memutuskan untuk menerimanya?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, lalu mengusap peluh di keningnya menggunakan lengan.

"Aku akan menggantinya nanti."

"Kau dilarang mengganti barang-barang ini!" Ryeowook menyela tak senang. Ia melirik Sungmin, yang berdiri memegangi kaus Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Pokoknya tidak boleh diganti!"

"Aku tetap akan menggantinya! Mana mungkin aku menerima barang sebanyak ini. Ini tidak bisa disebut hadiah tapi korupsi!" Kyuhyun tahu ucapannya semakin ngawur, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menerima pemberian besar seperti ini begitu saja. "Aku. Akan. Menggantinya."

"Kau tidak boleh menggantinyaaaaa!" Ryeowook berteriak sampai pipi-pipinya memerah. Yesung buru-buru merangkul tunangannya sebelum pemuda berperawakan mungil itu menangis karena kesal.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Tapi kau tidak boleh menggantinya sekarang!"

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya tidak terima, tapi Heechul lebih cepat menyela.

"Setidaknya tunggu sampai kitten lahir! Kau harus menyimpan uangmu untuk Kitten, Cho Kyuhyun."

_Dan kalian yang membuatku menghabiskan tabungan untuk Kitten!_ Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin berteriak seperti itu.

"Berjanji untuk tidak buru-buru menggantinya, deal?"

Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Bagaimana? Deal atau kubakar benda-benda ini?"

"Deaaaal, mutan sial." Kyuhyun mengerang kesal. Ia menarik Sungmin dan menggiring mutannya masuk ke kamar. "Jangan pernah bawa apapun lagi ke rumahku."

Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin menyuruh Sungmin berpura-pura tidur agar ia bisa mengusir semua tamunya. Tapi mutan itu malah memberontak, menggerung meminta keluar dari kamar setelah majikannya membantu memasangkan jaketnya. Mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun harus melayani tamu-tamunya sedikit lebih lama. Tapi sisi baiknya, keberadaan mereka bisa dimanfaatkan untuk membantunya membenahi posisi perabotan baru itu.

Ryeowook dan Heechul sibuk tertawa-tawa sembari memasang sebuah seprai baru di atas ranjang baru yang kini terpasang dengan manisnya di dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin sejak tadi mengganggu kerja keduanya, mutan itu asik berbaring di atas seprai yang tergelar namun belum terpasang dengan rapi. Ia menggeser bokongnya ke kanan dan ke kiri saat Heechul dan Ryeowook menarik-narik seprai di bawah tubuhnya. Akhirnya, pekerjaan sederhana itu tidak terselesaikan karena keberadaan Sungmin di atas ranjang justru semakin mengacak posisi seprai yang belum terpasang rapi.

Menyerah pada pekerjaannya, Heechul ikut membanting diri dan berbaring di sisi Sungmin. Mutan belia ini tidak lagi berjengit setiap kali Heechul memaksa untuk menyentuhnya. Sekarang Heechul bahkan bisa memeluk Sungmin tanpa disusul oleh jerit tangis. Ryeowook ikut membaringkan diri di atas ranjang, berada di sisi kanan dengan Sungmin berbaring di tengah.

Heechul tersenyum senang, ia memeluk Sungmin dari samping, berhati-hati agar tidak menekan perut besar mutan belia itu. Ryeowok yang tidak mau kalah, ikut memeluk Sungmin dari sisi kanan hingga posisi keduanya sama-sama mengukung Sungmin dalam pelukan mereka.

Sungmin hanya bergumam, tangannya bergelung di perut dan matanya terfokus ke atap, memandangi langit-langit kamar yang gelap seperti langit tengah malam. Kerlip bintang-bintang buatan dan suasana gelap yang menenangkan itu seakan menghipnotisnya, ditambah lagi pelukan di sisi kanan dan kiri yang terasa hangat dan nyaman, membuat kerjap matanya melemah hingga akhirnya menutup sepenuhnya. Heechul dan Ryeowook terpaksa melepaskan pelukan mereka dari Sungmin.

Dengan sayang, Heechul mengecup kening mutan yang lebih muda darinya itu. Lalu ditariknya selimut menutupi tubuh Sungmin hingga ke dada. Berbeda dari Ryeowook yang beranjak keluar kamar, Heechul kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Sungmin, meletakkan tangannya di atas perut mutan itu lalu mengusapnya lembut.

Ini sudah memasuki bulan keempat, mereka hanya perlu menunggu dua bulan lagi sebelum Kitten Sungmin lahir. Heechul bertanya-tanya apakah antusiasnya telah melebihi semangat Sungmin dalam menunggu bayi ini? Ia merasa seakan dirinya ikut mengandung, merasakan makhluk kecil di dalam perut Sungmin tumbuh dan bergerak lincah setiap harinya. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu kehadiran makhluk kecil ini diantara mereka.

Rasanya... seperti melengkapi relung yang direnggut darinya enam tahun yang lalu. Meski bukan miliknya, Heechul berjanji akan menyayangi kitten ini seperti bayinya yang meninggal itu.

Heechul menutup matanya, menahan pedih yang sontak membuncah di dalam dadanya.

_Seperti kittennya._

Seperti kittennya yang telah tiada.

Yang dibunuh oleh majikannya sendiri. Ayah dari bayinya.

Choi Siwon.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Ryeowook meletakkan tiga gelas susu di atas meja lalu ikut duduk di lantai beralaskan permadani. Sofa kecil Kyuhyun hanya cukup untuk diduduki oleh tiga orang; Hangeng, Changmin, dan Yesung.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau bekerja di kafe lagi, Kyu?" Yesung bertanya sembari menyeruput susu dari gelasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa _full time_ lagi, _hyung_. Mungkin _weekend_ saja, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa. Tapi sepertinya aku akan menaikkan gajimu, tiga kali."

"Yah! Aku juga mau naik gaji tiga kali lipat!" Changmin berseru memprotes, sembari memajukan atas bibirnya yang sedikit putih oleh sisa susu.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Jangan macam-macam."

"Ini bukan macam-macam. Aku akan membuka cabang baru, Kyuhyun-ah. Bagaimana kalau kau yang memegang kendali di kafe cabang itu?"

"Tidak bisa hyung. Sekarang aku mengerjakan banyak pesanan desain dan proyek. Kau berniat baik, aku tahu. Terima kasih banyak, kuhargai itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa terus-terusan bergantung pada orang lain. Lagipula aku sedang mempersiapkan tokoku sendiri."

"Toko? Kenapa baru bilang kau punya toko!" Heechul yang baru keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun langsung menyela.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya. "Aku baru punya tempatnya, belum kuisi apapun. Rencananya aku akan membuat usaha game di toko itu."

"Hah. Toko game? Kau pikir orang macam apa yang masih bermain game di abad tiga puluh seperti ini?" Heechul mencibir, sosoknya melenggang pergi ke arah dapur.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya bertukar pandang dengan Changmin yang sama-sama menunjukkan raut malas setelah mendengar komentar Heechul.

"Kau sering memeriksakan kandungan Sungmin, kan?" Ryeowook berujar lembut, meski berbanding terbalik dengan sikap brutalnya yang baru saja mengusir Changmin dari sofa. Pemuda itu tampak lelah saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung. "Kalau kau khawatir soal biaya, bilang aja pada hyungmu." ujarnya lagi.

Kyuhyun mendelik, hampir tersedak susu. Jelas saja ia tersinggung mendengarnya!

"Aku selalu memeriksakannya satu kali seminggu! Puas? Niatnya malam ini aku mau membawanya ke dokter, tapi kalian datang tidak diundang."

"Sesekali tidak apa, kan? Lagipula untuk apa kau ngotot menyembunyikan alamat rumahmu? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin di rumah ini dan kami tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyusulnya?"

"Benar." Hangeng menimpali singkat.

Kyuhyun hanya melengos. Malas menjawab lagi. Pemuda itu beranjak ke kamar untuk memeriksa Sungmin, jika mutannya itu benar sudah terlelap, maka ia akan memiliki alasan untuk mengusir orang-orang ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kyu. Kau memeriksakannya kemana?"

Kyuhyun belum sempat masuk ke kamarnya dan Ryeowook lagi-lagi bertanya.

"Seoul Hospital." Jawabnya singkat, sembari memutar kenop pintu.

"Aku tahu dokter kandungan yang bagus. Lebih baik kau bawa Sungmin ke Seoul OB/GYN Centre. Mereka yang terbaik di Korea ini!" ujar Ryeowook bersemangat, terus-terusan menghalangi niat Kyuhyun yang ingin masuk ke kamar. "Pelayanannya bagus, kakakku menggunakan jasa mereka. Yah... walaupun sedikit lebih mahal sih."

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar ujung komentar Ryeowook.

"Berisik! Aku sanggup membayarnya, akan kudatangi dokter mahal itu besok. Tinggalkan saja alamatnya di meja!" ujarnya sembari masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintu. Meninggalkan tamunya di luar sana meski hanya beberapa detik dan Kyuhyun kembali membuka pintunya, kali ini hanya kepalanya yang menyembul keluar.

"Sungmin sudah tidur. Jadi tolong pulanglah sekarang karena aku juga lelah dan banyak pekerjaan."

BLAM!

Pintu itu kembali ditutup.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau Heechul akan mengamuk dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya. Nyatanya, sesaat setelah ia membanting pintu, suasana rumahnya berubah sunyi. Hanya terdengar desau suara dari luar yang dengan cepat menghilang juga. Kyuhyun kembali membuka pintu kamarnya saat didengarnya suara debum pintu ruang depan tertutup.

Bagus. Semua orang sudah pergi. Sekarang hanya tinggal dirinya dan Sungmin di rumah ini. Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar lalu mengerang melihat keadaan ruang tengahnya.

Mana janji mereka!

Serpihan kertas dan sampah masih berserakan di lantai! Tidak mungkin ia menyuruh Sungmin membersihkan semua ini. Orang-orang yang bertamu tanpa diundang itu harus mengganti rugi!

"Haish! Awas saja mereka itu!"

Kyuhyun menggerutu sembari meraih penyedot sampah yang disimpannya di dapur. Kelak saat ia sudah memiliki lebih banyak uang. Benda pertama yang harus dibelinya lagi adalah _maidroit._ Kyuhyun benar-benar bekerja seperti pembantu sejak ia pindah di rumah baru ini. Bukan karena paksaan orang lain, justru karena Kyuhyun memaksa agar mutannya tidak menyentuh pekerjaan apapun. Selain tidak ingin membuat Sungmin kelelahan, Kyuhyun juga tidak sanggup melihat seluruh perabotan barunya celaka di tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melirik secarik kertas yang tergeletak di atas sofa, ia memungutnya dan membaca sebuah alamat yang tertera di sana. Dilengkapi satu nama dokter yang ditulis dalam aksara _hangul._

"Xiah..." eja Kyuhyun. "Xiah Junsu?" ujarnya sembari memajukan bibir. Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu, ia melipat kertas itu dan menyimpannya di dalam saku.

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya saat tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, God!" Kyuhyun mengerang. Sungmin belum makan sejak tadi! Dan sekarang ia harus membangunkan mutan rewel itu. Haaaah!

"Ah! Apa saja yang dilakukan mutan sial sok kaya itu!" keluhnya sembari membuka flip ponsel.

Kyuhyun memesan dua porsi makanan dengan menu berbeda sembari mengecek isi dompetnya. Pemuda itu meringis dengan ekspresi menahan tangis saat dilihatnya hanya ada lima lembar uang di dalam sana. Tapi Sungmin membutuhkan asupan bergizi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kyuhyun memesan menu yang tujuh kali lebih murah dari menu Sungmin untuk dirinya sendiri.

Besok pagi ia harus mengambil sebagian uang tabungannya lagi. Ia bahkan belum membawa Sungmin ke dokter kandungan baru yang katanya mahal itu.

"Dokter di SH pun mahal..." Kyuhyun meratap, memandang jauh ke dinding krem ruang tengahnya. Warna lembut itu dengan cepat menetralisir kegundahan di dalam hatinya.

Tapi tidak apalah. Dalam seminggu ia akan mendapatkan upahnya dari program yang sedang dirancangnya ini. Mengeluarkan sedikit uang untuk memanjakan Sungmin tidak akan membuatnya jatuh miskin.

Makanan yang dipesannya datang dalam tiga puluh menit. Kyuhyun segera membayarnya dan kembali ke kamar. Ia memanjat pelan-pelan ke ranjangnya. Sungmin berbaring di tengah sana, tertidur dengan memeluk bantal. Ekornya melilit di bawah perut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat sosok yang pulas tertidur itu. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas perut Sungmin sembari berbisik lembut.

"Sungmin-ah?" panggilnya sembari mengusap perut mutannya.

Sungmin bergeming, namun suara napasnya berubah berat menandakan tidurnya mulai terganggu.

"Sungmin-ah, bangunlah. Kau belum makan, kan?"

"Hungggg!"

"Ayu bangun, sayang." Kyuhyun berbisik lembut. Ia sesungguhnya menyukai panggilan itu, tapi Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu sering menggunakannya. Jangan sampai ada manusia lain yang mendengarnya mengucapkan kalimat _lebay_ itu.

Kyuhyun merunduk di belakang kepala Sungmin, ia meniup telinga mutannya dan berbisik.

"Bangun sekarang atau kutelpon Heechul-hyung untuk menemanimu tidur."

Kyuhyun berhasil. Sungmin menggeliat marah lalu terduduk bangun. Rambut hitamnya yang sudah dicat ulang tampak kusut berantakan. Sungmin menggerutu pada majikannya, cuping coklatnya menegang tegak.

"Kau marah? Baiklah biar aku makan sendiri." Kyuhyun berpura-pura kesal dan meninggalkan mutannya keluar. Di luar, ia terkekeh senang karena tahu Sungmin tegopoh-gopoh berusaha menyusulnya.

"Cepat habiskan setelah itu sikat gigi dan tidur lagi." Kyuhyun membuka box makanan itu, ia membersihkan sumpit dan sendok untuk Sungmin.

"Haungg."

"Jangan hanya haung haung! Cepat duduk dan makan!"  
>Sungmin mengatup mulutnya, makin menggerutu namun alih-alih ia tetap menuruti perintah Kyuhyun.<p>

Sungmin menghabiskan makan malamnya sembari bersungut-sungut. Masih kesal karena tidur nyenyaknya diganggu oleh Kyuhyun. Mutan itu mengunyah sembari mengayunkan ekornya di depan wajah Kyuhyun, lalu dengan sengaja menampar tengkuk Kyuhyun menggunakan ujung tulangnya yang berbulu itu.

"Yah! Kau ini! Belum pernah merasakan sakitnya ekor digigit ya!" sungut Kyuhyun berapi-api. Tapi Sungmin malah terkikik ke arahnya.

"Meremehkanku ya! Rasakan jurus baru pencakar maut! Nih! Hyaaah!"

"YUNGGG!"

"KAU TIDAK AKAN SELAMAT MALAM INI MUTAN TENGIL!"

Sungmin memekik, melempari wajah Kyuhyun menggunakan sebulir bakso dengan harapan majikannya itu akan melepaskannya.

"Oooh... rupanya kau mau mandi sebelum tidur, neh? Mandiiii sayang~"

"N-NYAOOO!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Hannie, apa lebih baik besok-besok kita saja yang menemani Sungmin di rumahnya. Kasihan kalau dia harus pulang-pergi kemari."

Hangeng tersenyum, mengusap kepala Heechul dengan lembut. "Aku tidak bisa sayang. Kau saja dengan Wookie. Aku akan menambahkan bodyguard."

"Yay! _Thank you,_ _Yeobo_!" Heechul menghambur memeluk suaminya.

Hangeng tertawa, menyambut antusias Heechul dengan balas memeluk istrinya. Setelah keluar dari rumah Kyuhyun, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk makan malam di luar bersama Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Changmin. Keduanya sudah kembali sebelum tengah malam. Dan di depan pintu mansion, kepulangan Hangeng disambut oleh dua orang maid. Berdiri sopan dan mengucapkan salam.

"Ada seorang tamu menunggumu Master-Han."

Heechul menatap suaminya, namun Hangeng menatap lurus pada dua maidnya.

"Oh ya? Sudah lama dia menunggu?"

"Sejak pukul sembilan. Sekarang ada di ruang tengah."

Hangeng hanya mengangguk, ia merangkul istrinya masuk. Heechul sedikit melirik saat mereka hampir mencapai ruang tengah. Ia penasaran, sekaligus khawatir.

Tamu macam apa yang datang larut malam dan menunggu hingga berjam-jam? Namun kekhawatiran Heechul berubah menjadi keheranan begitu ia mengetahui siapa yang duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya.

"Minho? Tumben sekali datang malam-malam begini?" Selorohnya dengan kening bertaut.

Bukan hanya tumben, pemuda ini sudah nyaris setengah tahun tidak menampakkan diri. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba datang di tengah malam... Heechul sudah bisa menduga pemuda ini datang membawa niat khusus.

"Kenapa hyung? Kau membuatku takut." Minho tergelak dan pura-pura menggeser duduknya hingga ke pinggir sofa. Tatapan Heechul begitu tajam padanya. "Aku kan rindu padamu jadi kupikir lebih baik berkunjung kemari."

"Hanya setan yang percaya kau bisa merindukan aku."

"Setan? Kyuhyun maksudmu?" Minho bergurau lagi. Tapi usahanya untuk mencairkan suasana tampaknya gagal. Heechul masih memandangnya penuh curiga.

"Aku yang mengundangnya, _yeobo_." Hangeng angkat bicara, mencoba meluruskan prasangka dalam tatapan Heechul. Ia merasa tidak enak pada tamunya dan di sisi lain, Hangeng juga tidak bisa memarahi istrinya.

Biar bagaimanapun, Choi benar-benar telah menghancurkan separuh hidup Heechul meskipun satu Choi yang duduk di hadapan mereka kini memiliki tabiat yang berbeda. Hangeng tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa Choi muda yang telah membantunya membebaskan Heechul dari Siwon. Minho patut dihormati tanpa memandang marganya.

"Kau membawa yang kuminta?"

Hangeng dan Heechul duduk berhadapan dengan tamu mereka. Minho tertawa, pemuda itu begitu murah menunjukkan lesung pipinya.

"Buru-buru sekali, hyung. Aku kan belum melepas rindu."

"Baiklah." Hangeng jadi merasa tidak enak. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Minho. "Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Kopi panas. Malam ini dingin, ya?" Minho melipat kakinya, kembali melempar senyum pada istri tuan rumah yang masih menatapnya dengan sorot mengawasi. Ia sudah terbiasa, dan dalam hati berusaha memaklumi. Heechul telah melalui kehidupan yang begitu pahit di tengah-tengah Choi. Mutan ini memang seharusnya membenci seluruh Choi yang ditemuinya. Minho merasa bersyukur ia tidak ikut disamakan dengan para Choi lain, meski terkadang pandangan Heechul masih kerap mengandung sorot curiga.

"Kau meminta sesuatu padanya?" Heechul berbisik pada suaminya. Hangeng mengusap pipinya dan mengecupnya. "Berkas Seunghyun."

"Oh, ya hyung. Seperti yang kau tahu dariku. Aku bersedia membantu, hanya kalau mereka menyerangmu lebih dulu. Aku akan menolong, tapi sebisa mungkin tanpa menyakiti saudaraku. Kalau mereka tidak melakukan apapun untuk merebut mutan itu, lebih baik sembunyikan makhluk itu dan jangan mengusik Seunghyun. Dia sangat dilindungi. Posisinya sama kuatnya seperti Choi Siwon di perusahaan kami."

Mata Heechul membulat mendengar nama terakhir yang disebutkan Minho. Ia menatap suaminya dengan raut kaku. Hangeng menatap tamunya dengan serius, namun Heechul tahu pasti, gerak rengkuhan suaminya berubah tegang.

"Seberapa kuat?"

Minho tidak langsung menjawab, ia menyulut sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya pendek.

"Cukup untuk menghacurkan pengadilanmu. Kau butuh penyokong lebih, tidak hanya aku. Untuk berjaga-jaga, carilah bantuan dari Jaksa lain. Kita tidak tahu apakah Seunghyun mampu menurunkanmu dari jabatan yang sekarang."

"Akan kuusahakan untuk menyentuh tangan Jaksa Agung negara ini."

"Yap, itu bagus." Minho menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Tapi sekali lagi, hanya jika mereka bergerak."

"Aku yakin sekali bajingan itu akan bergerak! Apa yang membuatmu ragu?"

"Aku pun berpikir begitu." Minho menelan ludahnya, manis getir tembakau itu terasa hingga ke kerongkongannya. "Tapi Siwon-hyung sedang berusaha membuatnya berhenti mengejar-ngejar... siapa nama mutan itu?"

"Sungmin."

"Ya. Siwon-hyung sedang berusaha membuat Seunghyun menyerah atas Sungmin. Kupikir Siwon-hyung pasti belajar dari pengalamannya. Dia tidak akan mau hal seperti itu terulang sekali lagi." Minho menyeringai pada respon Heechul. Mutan itu memalingkan wajah darinya dan memeluk Hangeng erat-erat.

"Tapi kita juga harus berjaga-jaga. Aku kenal Seunghyun lebih dari mutannya."

Hangeng mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau punya cerita tentangnya?"

"Umm... Kalau yang kulihat, sepertinya Seunghyun mencintai mutannya. Sangat-sangat mencintainya sampai aku merasa kasihan pada mutan itu." Minho tersenyum miris. Ia sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau yakin orang gila itu mencintai Sungmin? Dia menyiksa Sungmin, kau harus melihat seluruh luka-luka di tubuh mutan itu! Semua lebih parah dari milikku!"

Minho memiringkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum prihatin pada Heechul.

"Itu karena Choi Seunghyun juga lebih gila dari Choi Siwon. Keluarga dan Perusahaan berusaha menutupinya, ia pengidap Borderline Personality Disorder tingkat tiga, atau yang kau kenal dengan – psikopat. Dia membunuh orangtuanya, adiknya, kekasihnya. Dan sampai sekarang ia bahkan tidak mengingat hal itu. Aku merasa takjub mutan itu tetap hidup selama hampir dua tahun tinggal bersamanya."

Hangeng tercekat. Nyaris tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tapi cerita itu keluar dari bibir Choi Minho, ia bisa mempercayainya. Ia harus mempercayainya.

"Dan tidak ada yang berusaha mengobatinya?"

"Kau tahu hukum perusahaan besar, hyung. Choi... Cho... semua sama saja. Kalau sampai media menyebarkan sedikit saja kejelekan pewaris, itu bisa merusak seluruh perekonomian kerajaan kami. Terlebih ini menyangkut nama baik pewaris utama seperti Seunghyun... Kami sudah pernah terseok karena kasusmu dan Siwon-hyung. Kali ini mereka akan melakukannya dengan lebih gila hanya untuk melindungi Seunghyun."

Hangeng kehabisan kata-kata. Hakim muda itu menggeleng, tidak habis pikir.

"Ini berkas pribadinya. Hanya data-data pribadi." Minho menyodorkan sebuah arsip yang terbungkus map merah. "Semua yang kuceritakan disini tidak pernah tersimpan dalam bentuk data, hanya mulut kemulut, diantara orang-orang terpercaya dalam garis pewaris kami."

Hangeng meraih benda itu, ia membuka dan membacanya sejenak. Disana tertera pula data diri Sungmin meski tidak dilengkapi oleh foto. Ini akan sedikit membantu mereka. Meski jalan yang harus ditempuhnya terasa semakin berat setelah mendengar seluruh pengakuan Minho.

"A-aku ingin menanyakan ini sejak kemarin. Tapi tidak mungkin kutanyakan di kafe, Wookie bisa curiga. Aku—" Heechul berdehem, tampak ragu untuk mengutarakan beban yang terus menghantuinya beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Minho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Heechul santai. "Ya?"

"Kau kenal dengan Choi Jieun?"

Mulut Minho terbuka, lalu mengatup. Nyaris saja ia mendelikkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Anak ini sepertinya baru berusia lima atau enam tahun. Dia seekor mutan, cupingnya merah seperti milikku. Matanya cokelat dan tingginya sepinggulku. Apa kau pernah menemuinya? Atau kau mengenalnya? Ia mengenakan bandul Choi saat aku menemukannya di Department Store. Dan Wookie bercerita tentang pria tempramen bertubuh tinggi juga para bodyguard yang menjemputnya."

Minho hanya menaikkan alisnya pada pertanyaan berentet itu, beruntung ia diberi kesempatan untuk memutar otaknya dan mencari alasan saat Hangeng menatap Heechul dengan raut heran.

"Ada apa ini? Kau belum menceritakannya padaku, _yeobo_."

"Kau sudah dibebani dengan kasus Sungmin. Aku tidak ingin menambah bebanmu, Hannie..."

"Sudah kubilang kau harus ceritakan apapun padaku, sayang." Raut keras Hangeng segera mengendur melihat wajah sendu Heechul.

"Mutan itu mengenakan bandul polos. Aku sudah menyuruh Kibum mencari datanya, tapi tidak ditemukan. Mutan itu pasti ilegal! Masih sekecil itu dan ia harus dipelihara oleh Choi..."

Hangeng menghela napas, ia meraih kepala istrinya dan memeluknya erat ke dada. Minho berdehem melihatnya, berusaha tampak tengah menyela.

"Jieun, ya? Aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Minho mantap. "Ada banyak Choi yang memelihara mutan, tapi sejauh ini belum pernah ada yang memelihara mutan di bawah usia empat belas tahun."

Heechul menatap Minho lama, membuat pemuda Choi itu mengira-ngira apakah jawabannya terdengar meragukan. Ia menambahkan, "Kalau kau mau aku akan bantu mencari tahu. Kau punya ciri-ciri lainnya? Kau tahu kan, hampir semua Choi bertubuh tinggi? Mana cukup dengan informasi seperti itu." Candanya sembari tertawa.

Heechul menggerutu. "Aku tidak tahu yang lainnya. Besok akan kutanyakan pada Ryeowook."

"Omong-omong, Choi Siwon tidak membunuhmu? Apa dia tidak tahu kau yang membantuku enam tahun yang lalu?"

Minho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu tersenyum lagi dengan begitu ramahnya. "Dia tahu, kok. Tapi mana mungkin dia membunuhku. Dia terlalu sayang padaku, hahahaha. Tapi dengan Choi Seunghyun akan berbeda ceritanya. Dia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk membunuhku kalau dia sampai tahu aku membantu kalian menyembunyikan Sungmin. Karena itu kalian harus memberiku imbalan yang sepadan."

"Kau mau imbalan apa sih? Rumah? Mobil?" Heechul bersungut-sungut.

"Kalau itu... aku bisa membelinya sendiri hyung." Minho tergelak. Ia memadamkan rokoknya di dalam sebuah asbak berbentuk perut wanita yang tergeletak di hadapannya. "Oh, omong-omong. Aku kemari tidak hanya membawa berkas itu. Aku juga punya kabar baik, titik terang untuk kasus Sungmin."

"Ya? Kau menemukan saksi? Atau bukti?"

Minho terkekeh, lesung manis membelah pipinya. Tapi ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

"Aku sedikit kesulitan menyembunyikannya."

Hangeng dan Heechul saling berpandangan.

"Kalian akan terkejut melihatnya."

"Apa ini? Kejutan lain lagi? Jangan bilang Seunghyun sudah memiliki anak dari Sungmin."

Minho tertawa-tawa lalu menggeleng. "Bukan itu. Tapi kalian harus berjanji. Pertama, jangan menyerang lebih dulu. Aku masih punya kesetiaan pada margaku. Tapi kalau kejahatan itu akan terulang dan merugikan kalian lagi, barulah aku akan membantu."

"Baiklah, syarat lainnya?"

"Syarat kedua... Sebagai gantinya kalian harus jodohkan aku dengan Taemin. Deal?"

"Deal!"

.

oOoOoOo

.

Sungmin menggerung, mutan itu memajukan bibirnya dan terus-terusan menggerutu. Ia hampir menanggalkan jaketnya, namun dengan cepat pula Kyuhyun menggagalkan niatnya. Kyuhyun menarik naik tudung jaket itu hingga benda tebal dan lembut itu kembali melindungi tubuh mutannya.

"Haung!" Sungmin menatap majikannya sengit.

"Haung-haung!" Kyuhyun balas mengejek Sungmin dan memasang tampak buruk rupa.

Sungmin sontak tersinggung, rautnya berubah suram dan bibirnya gemetar. Dua mata coklat itu berkaca-kaca. Hanya sedikit lagi ia akan berteriak dan menangis saat Kyuhyun buru-buru menarik kepala dan membekap mulutnnya.

"Yaaah! Cup-cup, aku hanya bercanda Sungmin-ah!" Kyuhyun mengusap-usap kepala mutannya dengan panik. Ia membulatkan matanya dan memasang tampang bersungguh-sungguh. "Hanya sebentar saja, Sungmin-ah. Lihatlah setelah ini giliran kita, lalu kita akan segera pulang dan kau boleh melepaskan jaket ini."

Sungmin menggigit bibir, tangisnya yang sudah hampir meledak kembali tertelan dan menyisakan isak kecil. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya yang merah dan panas, lalu ia berpaling menatap angka pada papan elektronik di atas pintu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa arti angka itu.

"Lihat? Milik kita 137. Jika pasien di dalam keluar, setelah itu akan menjadi giliran kita. Sabar sebentar, oke?" Kyuhyun merayu dengan senyum dipaksakan. Ia meremas bahu mutannya agar Sungmin tidak lagi berniat menanggalkan jaketnya.

Mereka tengah menunggu di depan ruang praktek Dokter Xiah Junsu. Seperti saran Ryeowook, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kemari. Hanya melihat bangunannya, Kyuhyun sudah setuju dengan predikat berkualitas Rumah Sakit Kandungan ini. Seoul OB/GYN Centre memiliki belasan dokter spesialis kandungan, tapi Kyuhyun ngotot memilih Dokter Xiah Junsu seperti saran kakak iparnya.

Dan disini, Kyuhyun berakhir mengantri lebih dari belasan pasien lainnya. Mereka sudah menunggu nyaris selama satu setengah jam dan Kyuhyun mulai kesulitan mengatasi mutannya yang makin rewel. Tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak ingin berpindah dokter meski ditawarkan. Banyaknya pasien yang mengantri di depan ruangan ini menandakan kualitas terbaik dokter yang disarankan oleh Ryeowook. Dan sekarang... mereka hanya perlu menunggu satu pasien lagi.

Sungmin menggaruk cupingnya yang basah dan gatal. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Dan majikannya bahkan tidak percaya bahwa ia merasa kepanasan! Mutan belia itu menggeliat di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, sembari berusaha menanggalkan jaketnya lagi.

"Jangan dilepaaasss! Rawr!" Kyuhyun memelototinya. Sungmin bersungut, bibirnya gemetar dan mutan itu siap meraung dan menangis tanpa peduli mereka tidak berada di rumah saat ini.

_"**137? Pasien satu tiga tujuh?"**_

"Jangan dilepaaaasss!"

_"**Pasien satu tiga tujuh?"**_

"Yah! Yah! Lihat, ini giliran kita Sungmin-ah. Jangan lepas jaketnya!" Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin erat-erat dan memaksa mutannya berdiri.

Sungmin menggerung dan memukul dada majikannya kesal. Meski ia tidak lagi menolak dan mengikuti giringan Kyuhyun menuju pintu yang terbuka itu. Mutan itu mengibaskan ekornya risih. Basah keringat di punggungnya membuatnya merasa kurang nyaman. Ia mendongak sengit pada Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun mengangguk sopan dan tersenyum pada seseorang di depan sana.

Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan berniat mengeluarkan raungan. Tapi belum satu teriakanpun terdengar –mutan itu kembali mengatup mulutnya. Sungmin tercekat dengan mata membulat setelah ia menatap lurus searah pandangan Kyuhyun.

Empat meter di depan mereka, seorang dokter muda duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Memandang balik dengan tatapan yang sama terkejutnya. Hanya Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti, pemuda itu merangkul mutannya kebingungan saat Sungmin berubah panik dan memaksa keluar ruangan.

"Yah! Kau mau kemana, kita belum mulai sama sekali!"

"K-Kyung—" Sungmin menggerung ketakutan. Ia meremas baju Kyuhyun, menolak berdiri menghadap dokter muda itu.

"Kau kenapa Sungmin-ah?"

"Apa dia punya trauma pada dokter?" Junsu berdiri dan menghampiri keduanya. Ia baru akan mengulurkan tangan saat Sungmin berteriak mengusirnya.

"Yah! Itu tidak sopan, Sungmin-ah!" Kyuhyun menggertak marah. Sungmin menangis dengan suara pelan sembari menarik-narik kaus Kyuhyun ke arah pintu, memintanya untuk keluar. Ia mendongak menatap majikannya dengan raut memelas.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Ingatannya justru kembali pada saat dulu pertama kali Dokter Jjong bermaksud menyentuh mutannya ini, dan Sungmin memberikan penolakan yang hampir sama histerisnya.

"Dia punya trauma, tapi sudah lama sekali. Dia tidak pernah serewel ini lagi. Maafkan mutanku, Dokter."

"Oh tidak masalah! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Dokter itu tertawa hangat. "Kemari, tidak apa Sungmin-ah. Coba berbaring disini."

Dokter itu menunjuk ranjang pasien yang beralaskan seprai biru. Kyuhyun berusaha menggiring Sungmin, meski dengan susah payah akhirnya mutannya bersedia berbaring disana. Namun Sungmin tetap menolak melepaskan cengkramannya di kaus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kebingungan melihat mutannya tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini. Padahal saat ia memeriksakan Sungmin ke dokter sebelumnya, mutannya tidak pernah bersikap seantisipasif ini.

"Sekarang coba buka kausnya, ne! Aku ingin memeriksa Kitten sebentar, boleh kan?"

"RAWR!" Sungmin meraung, mengayunkan tangan dan ekornya untuk mengusir Junsu.

"Itu nakal Sungmin, ah!" Kyuhyun menghardik mutannya sembari mendelik. Ia meraih kedua tangan Sungmin dan menahannya menggunakan ketiak. Kyuhyun juga meraih ekor mutannya dan menjagalnya jika Sungmin berniat menyerang dokter ini lagi.

"Lakukan Junsu-sshi. Biar aku yang pegangi."

"Aigoo... tidak perlu seperti ini." Junsu mendesah prihatin, ia membuka kaus mutan itu dengan hati-hati. Sungmin masih menggeliat dan menatapnya dengan sorot penuh penolakan. "Lihat, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak ada jarum suntik, tidak ada pisau. Hanya mendengar suara kitten sebentar saja, ne!"

Junsu menempelkan stetoskopnya ke atas perut Sungmin, ia mengusap kulit lembut itu dan sedikit menekannya di bagian bawah. Tidak lupa membumbui wajahnya dengan ekspresi lembut dan seulas senyum ramah, Junsu mempertahankan kontak matanya dengan Sungmin.

Satu menit saling menatap cukup membuat mutan itu mengendurkan pertahanannya. Perut yang semula menegang keras kini melemas dan memudahkan Junsu memeriksa keadaan bayi Sungmin.

"Sudah cukup." Junsu mengusap perut besar Sungmin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Lalu ia menarik kembali kaus pink mutan itu dan menepuk lembut pinggul pasiennya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, ne? Hanya memeriksa Kitten!" ujarnya sembari tertawa kecil. Berusaha terlihat ramah secara natural. Tapi mutan itu masih menolak melepaskan majikannya, tatapannya tetap tajam menusuk Junsu.

"Kau tidak ingin mendengar kabar Kitten?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas melihat sikap Sungmin. Ia berbalik menatap dokter itu dengan raut penuh sesal, merasa bersalah. "Maafkan mutanku, Junsu-sshi."

"Tidak apa, sungguh." Junsu tertawa lagi, tampak makin ramah. "Aku pernah menangani yang lebih parah dari ini. Dan Sungmin-ah, kalau kau tidak mau di dekatku tidak apa. Tidak apa, kita masih punya banyak waktu. Minggu depan kita akan menengok keadaan Kitten di dalam sana, ne?"

"USG?"

Junsu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya! Sekarang masih terlalu dini. Mungkin minggu depan saat Sungmin-ah tidak sepanik ini."

"Bagaimana dengan bayinya?"

"Bayinya baik! Tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan dan kulihat, Sungmin tidak terlalu kurus untuk mengayomi bayinya. Tapi asupan gizi tidak boleh kurang! Minggu depan kita akan memastikan keadaan Kitten, ne!"

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega, ia mengangguk bersemangat dan menerima kertas resep yang diberikan oleh Junsu. Meski tetap merasa janggal pada sikap mutannya, Kyuhyun senang mengetahui bayi mereka tumbuh sehat di dalam sana.

Setelah membantu Sungmin turun dari ranjang pasien itu, Kyuhyun membimbing mutannya keluar dari ruang praktek Junsu. Dokter muda itu melambai dan menyapa sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, sikap ramahnya itu justru membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa tidak enak.

"Kau tidak boleh bersikap begitu, Sungmin-ah. Dia baik, kenapa kau nakal sekali, sih!"

"Unggg!" Sungmin kembali menggerutu, menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan melangkah lebih cepat dari majikannya.

"Yah, pelan-pelan! Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana!" Kyuhyun berlarian kecil mengejar Sungmin. Ia merangkul mutannya dan kembali teringat pada kejadian di dalam ruang praktek tadi. Sungmin bersikap aneh, padahal Dokter Junsu begitu ramah. Ada apa?

Kyuhyun tidak siap jika trauma mutannya kembali seperti dulu lagi. Akan menjadi usaha ekstra untuk memulihkan Sungmin lagi.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong... kenapa dokter tadi tahu namamu ya?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan kening bertaut. Tentu saja mutan itu tidak menjawab, jadi Kyuhyun menimpali ucapannya sendiri.

"Oh iya, pasti ada di formulir registrasinya."

.

oOoOoOo

.

Sementara di dalam ruang praktek Xiah Junsu, dokter muda itu menolak pasien lain setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar dari ruangannya. Junsu meremas ponselnya dengan tangan gemetar, keningnya basah oleh keringat. Ia masih memandang nanar ke arah pintu ruangannya, tempat dimana dua orang pasien terakhirnya keluar tiga menit yang lalu.

Junsu tidak mungkin melupakan wajah manis itu. Tidak mungkin dua mutan memiliki wajah dan nama yang sama. Tidak salah lagi, mutan yang baru saja diperiksanya adalah mutan milik Seunghyun. Mutan kesayangan sepupu iparnya yang telah menghilang selama lebih dari setengah tahun.

Sungmin sudah sedikit lebih gemuk sejak terakhir kali Junsu melihatnya. Dan itu hal wajar, karena mutan itu tengah mengandung. Tapi... apakah Seunghyun mengetahuinya? Mutan yang mati-matian ingin direbutnya kembali, kini sudah mengandung bayi dari majikannya yang baru?

Junsu menatap ponselnya dan berpikir begitu lama, memutuskan dalam keraguan luar biasa. Untuk menelpon sepupu iparnya atau tidak. Ia tahu kenapa mutan itu kabur dari Seunghyun, tapi Junsu lebih tahu bagaimana usaha sepupu iparnya itu untuk mendapatkan mutannya kembali.

Dan disana, Junsu telah memutuskan untuk berada di pihak siapa. Ia membuka flip ponselnya dan dengan cepat mencari satu kontak. Begitu terburu-buru sebelum keputusannya kembali berubah.

Dering pelan terdengar sangau di telinganya. Junsu menunggu, dan tidak lama seseorang menjawab di sebrang sana.

Suara itu parau, nyaris membuat Junsu meringis miris. Kini ia yakin telah melakukan hal yang benar.

"Tebak siapa yang baru saja berkunjung ke klinikku." Ujar Junsu sembari menatap layar komputernya yang menyala.

"Sungmin-ah. Mutanmu. Datang bersama seorang pemuda untuk memeriksakan kandungannya." Junsu meremas ponselnya dan menekannya makin dekat ke telinga, mendengarkan dengan serius setiap ucapan seseorang di sebrang sana. Setiap detiknya, obrolan itu membuat Junsu semakin membulatkan matanya.

"Jangan gila Seunghyun-ah!"

Suara di sebrang terdengar makin kacau, meninggi lalu merendah. Napas Junsu berubah berat. Ia berdiri, mengemasi tasnya dan menanggalkan jas dokternya.

"Aku akan kerumahmu besok siang. Kita bicara disana."

.

oOoOoOo

tebeseeeeh!

oOoOoOo

.

**A/N:**Update cepat sesuai janji :3 Teman-teman, saya selalu minta kritik karena jujur aja... saya sendiri ngerasa ada yang kurang dari Kitty Baby di chapter-chapter terakhir ini. Saya kesusahan nemuin dimana kesalahan itu tapi gak pernah ada yang waro, hueeee :'(

Jadi tolong kalau ada yang ngerasa kurang dari fanfic ini, feel free to speak it out ok? Saya gak makan orang kok T_T

Gara-gara ini saya jadi kepikiran dan males lanjut sih. Rasanya kayak ada yang gatel tapi bingung dimana mau digaruknya, pernah kan ngerasa kayak gitu? Yah begitulah rasanya ==a *curhat*


	21. Chapter 21

Kyuhyun melambaikan sebelah tangannya pelan, gelang putih berbahan karet yang melingkar di tangannya berkerlip bersamaan dengan sinar lampu kecil yang menempel di bagian depan sebuah troli. Troli besar itu baru terisi separuhnya, benda itu bergerak mengikuti Kyuhyun dan berbelok searah dengan lambaian tangan Kyuhyun.

Melirik trolinya yang terisi dengan sebagian besar bahan makanan, Kyuhyun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya melintasi rak-rak susu. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir sembari mengusap-usap dagunya di hadapan sesi suplemen, lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil satu kotak besar susu khusus mutan. Yang kalau tidak salah dilihatnya tadi –juga khusus untuk Mutan mengandung di kisar usia 4-6 bulan. Kyuhyun mengabaikan rasa ingin tahunya saat tadi dengan iseng ia mencari susu itu untuk usia kandungan di atas 6 bulan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menemukannya, dan mengendikkan bahu sembari melanjutkan kegiatan belanjanya.

Butuh sepersekian detik setelah dua kali ia berpaling untuk mengecek trolinya hingga Kyuhyun tersadar—

"Sungmin-ah?"

Kyuhyun mendelik. Tidak menemukan sosok mutan itu di manapun di sekitarnya. Kyuhyun berbalik langkah dan mengayun tangannya, membuat troli itu dengan otomatis berputar. Ia menyisiri kembali arah jalan yang digunakannya tadi. Melintasi sesi buah, sayur, dan snack.

"Yaish! Kucing itu!" Kyuhyun mengerang. Sejak kapan mutan itu menghilang?

Kyuhyun melongok pada setiap sela rak-rak supermarket di sesi yang berbeda, berusaha mencari mutannya. Langkahnya sontak berhenti di ujung sesi snack, dengan mendengus Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke sana.

Sungmin berdiri di depan rak coklat, sibuk mengambil setiap coklat dan marsmallow yang menarik perhatiannya hingga dua lengannya penuh dan tidak cukup lagi menampung benda-benda manis itu. Melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menyeringai senang dan langsung menumpahkan semua hasil pencariannya ke dalam troli.

"Kau ini, haish! Sudah kubilang jangan jauh-jauh dariku!"

Sungmin merengut, ia mengangkat telunjuknya dengan bibir terlipat. Tujuh bulan hidup bersama mutan ini, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengetahui berbagai bahasa tubuh Sungmin dan salah satunya kini— mutan itu baru saja menyuruhnya diam. Berani sekali!

"Yah, kau mau memerintah aku? Kucing bandel, kalau kau bertemu dengan majikan psikopatmu itu bagaimana!"

Sungmin terhenyak. Mutan itu mencoba membuka suara namun mulutnya kembali terkatup. Ia menunduk murung dan meremas pinggiran rak di sisi kirinya. Dua cupingnya merunduk turun.

Melihat wajah Sungmin yang sontak berubah kelam, Kyuhyun menyesal telah menyerukan hal itu. Pemuda itu menelan ludah dan merangkul mutannya, mengajaknya berbalik arah dan keluar dari sesi snack itu.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku atau aku malas mengajakmu belanja lagi." Kyuhyun menggerutu, tidak senang jika setiap saat ia harus mencari-cari Sungmin yang sejak beberapa bulan terakhir semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Dan apa ini? Kau mau sakit gigi, ya!" Kyuhyun mendelik ke dalam trolinya, ia memunguti kembali coklat-coklat dan marsmallow itu lalu meletakkannya di sembarang tempat di dalam rak. Sungmin menggerung kesal, menarik-narik kemeja Kyuhyun memaksa majikannya meletakkan kembali coklat miliknya ke dalam troli.

"No. Kita tidak membutuhkan ini. Letakkan kembali."

"Ung?" Sungmin menatap majikannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bibir mutan itu gemetar dan hidungnya kontan memerah, membuat Kyuhyun panik meski dalam hati merasa heran. Apakah semua mutan bisa dengan cepat mengubah raut mereka seperti itu? Karena Kyuhyun tidak sanggup melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah! Ambil satu saja!"

Dan seperti yang diduga Kyuhyun, Sungmin melonjak girang dan mengambil kembali seluruh coklat dan marsmallow yang ditolak Kyuhyun tadi. Airmatanya seakan kembali tertelan masuk dan gemetar di bibirnya berubah menjadi senyum lebar yang cerah. Kyuhyun mencibir, setengah karena melihat tingkah Sungmin dan separuhnya karena merasa malu pada diri sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia tertipu pada trik itu setelah ratusan kali Sungmin menggunakannya. Dan omong-omong, ia hanya mengizinkan satu coklat dan satu marsmallow tadi!

Diam-diam Kyuhyun membuang beberapa bungkus coklat dan marsmallow Sungmin saat mutan itu berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Apa itu?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat Sungmin menyentuh sebuah tongkat kuning sepanjang lengan. Setelah berpikir sebentar, mutan itu melempar benda yang ditemukannya ke dalam troli. Kyuhyun mendelik saat tersadar benda yang dimasukkan Sungmin adalah penggaruk punggung.

"Yah, jangan beli yang tidak dibutuhkan, Sungmin-ah! Kau mau jadi seperti Heechul ya!"

Sungmin berbalik dengan kaki menghentak. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut malang dan bibir gemetar. Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun menatap balik dengan raut tegas, lebih baik Sungmin boros untuk makanan. Daripada benda aneh tidak berguna seperti— tongkat penggaruk! Untuk apa pula mutan itu menginginkan benda ini?

"Letakkan kembali, Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun, tidak acuh dan melangkah lebih maju menghindari majikannya.

Kyuhyun terkesiap diperlakukan seperti itu. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sungmin dengan berani menentangnya! Kesal, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan benda itu dari trolinya dan mempercepat langkahnya menyusul mutannya. Tentu saja hal itu terlalu mudah baginya, Sungmin dengan tubuh dan perut yang semakin gemuk tidak akan bisa melangkah lebih cepat darinya.

"Kau ingin penggaruk ya? Kau ingin penggaruk, kan?" Kyuhyun mendengus dan memeluk mutannya dari belakang. Sungmin terkesiap, bermaksud memberontak saat Kyuhyun mendekapnya makin erat. "Nih kugaruk, nih! Tidak perlu beli tongkat itu lagi, kau punya tanganku! Mau berapa lama digaruk, _chagi_? Mau dimana digaruk, haaa?" Kyuhyun mengusap tangannya kuat-kuat di punggung, pinggang, dan sekujur pinggul Sungmin. Jemarinya bergerak lincah mengelitik bagian tubuh mutan itu.

Sungmin melonjak, terkikik, meringis, memekik geli. Tangan dan jari Kyuhyun bergerak seperti semut-semut kecil mengerubungi atas kulitnya. Mutan itu menggeliat hebat dalam pelukan majikannya, mulai tersiksa namun Kyuhyun tidak berniat melepasnya begitu saja.

Kyuhyun tertawa senang melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah menahan geli. Kyuhyun bisa melihat sekujur wajah Sungmin mengerut tak senang saat ia membalik tubuh mutannya baru saja.

"Ha! Kau tidak ingin digaruk, kalau begitu jangan membeli penggaruk! Kau ingin kulepaskan? Tidak semudah itu sayang."

"A-ammhh— Unggghh! Kyuhhh—" Sungmin menahan napas kuat-kuat, berusaha menekan dan mendorong suara yang tertahan di kerongkongannya.

"Katakan ampun dulu, Sungmin-ah."

"Ammm— am— HUNGGG!" Tidak kunjung berhasil mengatakan apapun, Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Ia mendorong Kyuhyun berharap bisa melepaskan diri namun majikannya justru menarik tubuhnya makin mendekat. Kyuhyun menyeringai tepat di depan wajahnya dan itu membuat Sungmin menggerung ketakutan.

"Mutan nakal..." desis Kyuhyun sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Pemuda itu hampir kelepasan dan mengecup bibir mutannya di muka umum, ia tersadar saat seorang wanita paruh baya berdehem sembari melintasinya.

Dengan canggung Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungmin dan terbatuk, ia menepuk depan dadanya seakan ada debu yang mengotori pakaiannya.

"Ayo cepat, kita belum mengambil daging dan ikan." Kali ini Kyuhyun yang melangkah lebih dulu, ingin menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya. Tentu saja ia merasa malu setengah mati, dipergoki tengah bermesraan dengan mutannya di tempat umum seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, merasa dirinya tidak jauh berbeda dari mutannya sendiri. Ia kerap kehilangan kendali akhir-akhir ini, terlebih harus menangani kebandelan Sungmin yang makin menjadi.

Kyuhyun memperlambat langkahnya begitu mereka memasuki _section_ daging dan ikan, ia merangkul bahu Sungmin sementara mutannya itu sibuk memilah daging dan ikan. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengerti dimana letak perbedaan potongan daging-daging merah itu selain papan-papan yang tertera di setiap pembatasnya. Daging babi, daging sapi, daging kambing. Kyuhyun menelan ludah dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana mutan buta huruf ini mengerti perbedaan dari bahan-bahan mentah yang terpampang di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak suka daging, kau ambil sedikit saja untukmu sendiri." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berujar, sembari menggeleng dan tersenyum kaku. Mana mungkin ia tidak menyukai daging! Bahan makanan paling lezat dan dua ratus kali lebih enak dari sayuran itu? Kyuhyun mengatakan hal tadi dengan alasannya sendiri. Pengeluaran mereka cukup besar hari ini, dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengalah. Ia bisa membeli ikan layang yang memiliki harga sepuluh kali lebih murah, dengan rasa tidak jauh berbeda... Empat puluh ribu won jumlah yang besar dan bisa ditabungnya untuk masa depan.

Sungmin sempat menatapnya penuh tanya, tapi akhirnya mutan itu menurut dan mengambil daging beberapa ons saja.

"Dengar, Sungmin-ah..." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berbisik sembari merangkul mutannya. Mereka kini berjalan menuju meja kasir saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menangkap mutannya melirik selimut-selimut baru yang disusun rapi di dekat kasir. "Kau tidak boleh membuang uang dengan cuma-cuma. Kita harus hemat, belilah yang diperlukan dan jangan ambil yang tidak perlu. Apa kau tidak ingin menabung untuk Kitten? Aku bukan Hangeng-hyung yang punya banyak uang. Kita harus menghemat atau Kitten tidak bisa minum susu nanti!"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun terperangah. Awalnya tidak mengerti, tapi begitu ia menangkap maksud ucapan Kyuhyun, mutan itu kontan memberengut.

"Yaish!" Kyuhyun mendengus, akhirnya tidak bisa menolak saat Sungmin memaksa untuk membeli satu selimut baru berwarna pink dengan corak beruang-beruang kecil.

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Sungmin-ah? Kau lihat jaket biruku? Yang berkerah hitam, huh? Kau tidak lihat?"

Kyuhyun tahu seharusnya ia tidak bertanya pada Sungmin, mutan itu hanya menatapnya sebentar sebelum menunduk dan kembali sibuk mengerati selimut barunya. Kyuhyun mendengus dan buru-buru mengalihkan diri dari pemandangan menggoda itu.

Sungmin bergumul di atas tempat tidur, sebagain besar tubuhnya tergelung didalam selimut tebal itu. Separuh tubuh gemuk Sungmin tersembunyi di sana seperti kepompong, sedang kaus kebesaran yang digunakannya sedikit tertarik turun dan menunjukkan sebagian bahu putihnya.

Kyuhyun berpura-pura terbatuk sebelum memutar langkahnya menuju lemari. Mungkin saja ia tanpa sengaja meletakkan jaketnya di dalam kloset bantal dan futon. Kyuhyun menggeser pintu kloset itu saat bersamaan didengarnya suara teriakan Sungmin.

"Yaahng!"

"Hyah!" Kyuhyun terhuyung, Sungmin menariknya ke samping dan ia nyaris saja jatuh menimpa mutannya sendiri. Beruntung pemuda itu berpegang pada pintu kloset hingga jatuh berlutut. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi setelah ia mendengar suara teriakan Sungmin tadi, mutan itu seolah tidak ingin ia membuka pintu kloset futon dan menemukan—

"Wh-what!" Kyuhyun mendelik, menatap horror pada tumpukan pakaian yang menyembul dan berserakan dari dalam kloset. Disana ia melihat puluhan kaus, celana, kemeja, selimut-selimut, kain, hingga jaket yang dicarinya bergumul berbaur menjadi satu, membentuk bukit pakaian yang tidak berbentuk.

Lemari dua tingkat itu seharusnya hanya menyimpan futon dan bantal!

"Apa ini?" Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia menunduk kaku saat dilihatnya sebuah jaket biru berkerah hitam menyembul dari balik bukit pakaian itu. Lalu di sebelah jaketnya, terbelit jeans abu favoritnya. Disana juga ada handuk hingga kaus kaki. Berminggu-minggu ia mencari pakaian-pakaian ini...

"Y-Yah! Kau yang menumpuk pakaian-pakaian ini!" Kyuhyun mengerat rambutnya frustasi. "Aku susah payah merapikannya, Sungmin-ah!"

Kyuhyun menarik tumpukan pakaian yang saling melilit itu keluar dari kloset, tapi Sungmin menggerung dan berusaha menghalanginya. Mutan itu bersikeras mengusir Kyuhyun dan bermaksud mengembalikan lagi tumpukan pakaian berantakan itu ke dalam kloset.

"Yah! Jangan ditumpuk lagi! Tinggalkan pakaian itu, yah!"

"HAUNG!"

"Yaish! Terserahmu sajalah!" Kyuhyun berdecak dan mengangkat tangannya putus asa. Ia keluar sembari membanting pintu, benar-benar merasa kesal dan tidak ingin melampiaskan amarahnya pada Sungmin. Tapi mutan itu sudah keterlaluan! Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang berusaha mengusir amarah yang membumbung di dadanya. Susah payah ia melipat dan menyetrika seluruh pakaian itu. Ia tidak sekaya Hangeng yang mampu membeli puluhan maidroit untuk melakukan semua tugas rumah tangga. Kyuhyun harus melakukan pekerjaan di rumah ini sendirian, dan mutan itu justru mengacaukannya.

Kyuhyun mendengus marah saat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, bermaksud mendial nomor telpon Heechul saat sebuah panggilan masuk.

"_Appa_?" kening Kyuhyun mengerut, tapi alih-alih tetap diangkatnya panggilan itu.

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Mana mutanmu?"

Kyuhyun melirik laki-laki paruh baya itu sebelum duduk di hadapannya. Ia menanggalkan jaketnya yang kusut lalu menyampirkannya di kursi.

"Kutitipkan pada Hangeng-hyung." Jawabnya pendek. Kyuhyun melempar pandangan ke kiri, menatap bartender kafe yang sibuk melayani para pelanggan. Pemuda itu bergumul dalam hatinya, merasa canggung pada keadaan yang seketika menjebaknya di tempat ini. Entah mendapat bisikan dari setan mana ia menerima ajakan ayahnya untuk bertemu.

Tapi Kyuhyun lebih tidak percaya lagi –ia tidak menyangka ayahnya akan mengajaknya bertemu di tempat seperti ini. Sebuah kafe kopi sederhana di pinggiran kota. Tidak begitu jauh dari Seoul, hanya saja –tidak umum.

Dan lihat lelaki tua ini...

Kyuhyun melirik ayahnya dari ujung kepala hingga ke dada. Sebagian tubuh pria di hadapannya tertutup oleh meja di antara mereka, tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa menangkap potongan kemeja lusuh dan _bandage_ tua yang disampirkan di lehernya. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi Kyuhyun menangkap kesan berbeda dari sosok ayahnya yang biasa.

"Jadi?" Kyuhyun memulai, duduk bersandar ke belakang sembari melipat kedua tangannya santai.

"Hm?" pria itu malah berdehem dan menyeruput kopinya.

"Ada apa? Kalau tidak ada hal penting lain, aku akan pergi. Malam ini jadwal check up mutanku."

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Ia duduk tegap dan membenahi kerah kemejanya, ditatapnya sang putra dengan senyum canggung.

"Siang yang redup ya."

'_Tentu saja, ini musim hujan, idiot_.' Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjawab seperti itu, tapi urung dilakukannya. Kyuhyun ikut melempar pandangan keluar jendela. Baru disadarinya tempat ini sungguh berbeda, seperti bukan di Seoul saja...

Ilalang di luar mengingatkannya pada padang rumput, dengan sapi, domba, dan gembala. Memiliki rumah di tempat seperti ini pasti sangat nyaman, Kyuhyun tengah memperhitungkan berapa harga yang harus dibayarnya untuk membuat rumah di tempat ini. Berdinding kayu dengan tangga-tangga bambu.

"Aku selalu menyukai tempat ini. Aroma rumputnya tercium hingga kemari."

Kyuhyun melirikkan matanya sedikit, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk berpaling.

"Bertahun-tahun aku bermimpi untuk membangun rumah di tempat ini. Sampai akhirnya impian itu terwujud, ditambah peternakan dan kolam ikan. Sempurna! Sayang sekali wanita itu tidak menyukai suasana pedesaan ini. Uhm—"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ekspresinya datar, namun matanya menatap tajam pada sosok di hadapannya. Ia tahu wanita mana yang tengah dibicarakan pria ini.

"Bukan sayang. Untungnya, dia tidak menyukainya. Bagus sekali untukku, wanita itu lebih memilih gemerlap mewah dunia kota. Aku tidak akan tahan tinggal di tempat indah ini kalau dia mengikutiku sampai kemari."

Oh, Kyuhyun mulai curiga cairan di dalam cangkir ayahnya bukan kopi. Tapi pria itu masih duduk tegap, tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun tanda ia tengah mabuk.

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, bukankah kau sudah menyingkirkan wanita itu?" –_membunuhnya_.

"Aku ingin menyingkirkannya. Tapi bagus sekali dia cukup tahu diri untuk memilih mati menggunakan tangannya sendiri."

"Kau mengundangku kemari hanya untuk membahas ini?" –_Lagi?_

Kyuhyun sudah berdiri, bersiap untuk beranjak pergi. Tapi pria tua itu tergopoh bangun dan menariknya duduk kembali.

"Tunggu dulu, Kyuhyun-ah! Appa-mu hanya melantur, duduklah! Duduk, nak! Appa tidak bermaksud membahasnya lagi. Lupakan soal wanita itu! Mengingat-ingat keberadaannya saja sudah tidak bagus untuk masa depanmu!"

Kyuhyun mendengus, menyingkirkan tangan pria itu dari bahunya dan duduk rapat-rapat ke jendela.

"Sekali lagi kau membahasnya... aku benar-benar akan pergi."

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku yang membunuhnya, dia bunuh d—"

Kyuhyun berdiri penuh amarah, Yeunghwan dengan panik menarik lengan putranya. Meminta Kyuhyun kembali duduk dengan raut memelas.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Tidak akan kubahas lagi, tidak akan kubahas. Jangan marah, Kyuhyun-ah. Appamu sudah tua, jantungku bisa berhenti kalau kau sedikit-sedikit emosi seperti ini."

Kyuhyun mengeram marah. Dengan kesal ia membanting tubuhnya dan kembali duduk, ia melipat tangannya angkuh dan membuang muka keluar jendela.

"Appa mengundangmu kemari untuk mengobrol. Apa tidak boleh? Kita sudah lama tidak berbicara santai seperti ini." Yeunghwan mengangkat tangannya dan seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya, menuangkan kopi ke dalam dua gelas baru untuknya dan untuk putranya.

"Ayolah, ceritakan tentang mutanmu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan."

"Dia mutan betina?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, tapi wajahnya tampak tegang. Yeunghwan tertawa senang sembari menepuk meja.

"Dia bukan betina? Tidak apa nak, aku tidak marah. Aku pernah mencoba _yang bukan betina_, aku tahu rasanya."

Kyuhyun makin merah padam mendengar kalimat itu. Ia mendelik pada sang ayah, dan membuang muka lagi berusaha menutupi rasa malu yang membuat sekujur wajahnya panas.

"Mutan memang yang terbaik." Yeunghwan tertawa hingga kopi di mulutnya menyembur keluar. Ia sadar apa kalimat macam apa yang baru saja terucap dari bibirnya, dan pria itu mampu memprediksikan respon putranya. "Mereka penurut, pengertian, lembut, tidak akan membantahmu dalam kondisi apapun. Benar-benar partner sempurna."

Kyuhyun mendelik padanya, menatapnya dengan mata yang seakan siap menggelinding keluar.

"Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita."

Kyuhyun terbatuk, _shock_. Pemuda itu terlalu terkejut hingga ekspresinya membuat Yeunghwan merasa canggung.

"Uhm— maksudku... pasangan manusia. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik pada mereka." Yeunghwan mengecap krimer di sudut bibirnya, mengawasi ekspresi putranya. "Kakekmu, orang paling berpengaruh yang membuatku tidak pernah bisa bebas menyentuh seekor mutanpun. Setelah ia mati, kupikir aku akan bebas. Tapi nyatanya— Ibumu, ibu tirimu, tidak ada yang menyukai makhluk-makhluk itu. Pernah satu kali mereka mencoba membunuh mutan milikku. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah membawa mereka pulang ke rumah. Wanita-wanita manusia itu terlalu berbahaya."

Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya dengan mulut menganga. Nyaris-nyaris tidak menangkap kisah yang dimulai oleh ayahnya dengan cara tidak biasa.

"Jadi apa maksudnya ini..." Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam, terlalu dalam. Ia butuh oksigen untuk mengembalikan sebagian nyawanya yang rasa-rasanya melayang entah kemana.

"Jadi artinya— Aku merestuimu dengan mutan cantik itu. Kapan-kapan ajaklah ayah tuamu ini menemuinya. Appa ingin melihat Sungmin-Sungmin itu."

"Tidak akan." Kyuhyun mengeram.

"Sedikit saja tidak boleh? Sebentar saja? Ayahmu sudah rindu menimang cucu? Kenapa kau jahat sekali, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun mendengus, merasa jijik melihat tatapan memelas yang dibuat-buat itu. Lelaki tua itu terkekeh melihat responnya.

"Kau berpikir Hangeng begitu berjasa atas nyawa mutan-mutan di negara ini? Dua puluh tahun, aku memperjuangkan revolusi atas makhluk-makhluk itu. Membiayai dan mengawasi. Akulah yang selalu berdiri di belakang hyung terhormatmu itu." Pria tua itu menggeleng bangga, sebersit perasaan dalam hatinya menginginkan Kyuhyun mengakui kisahnya. Tapi Kyuhyun malah mendengus, duduk tegap dan menatapnya sinis.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau mengharapkan pujian? Apa aku harus tepuk tangan?" Kyuhyun benar-benar bertepuk tangan, dua kali dengan nada datar. "Mengesankan sekali, aku baru tahu kau punya hobi memelihara mamalia."

Yeunghwan memutar bola matanya, sedikit enggan melihat sikap sinis Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau berpikir aku mewarisi hobi _freak_mu itu, kau salah appa. Aku tidak benar-benar punya kecenderungan pada mutan. Yang satu ini, namanya Sungmin, mutan atau tidak, dia tetap Sungmin-ku."

"Yah, kau tersinggung dengan ceritaku? Appamu hanya ingin berbagi. Kenapa kau ini sinis sekali aish! Mengingatkanku pada wanita itu."

"Wanita itu ibuku, memangnya kenapa kalau aku mirip dengannya? Jauh lebih bagus daripada harus menirumu, _appa_."

"Yah! Yah! Kau jauh-jauh kemari untuk mengajak appa berdebat?"

Kyuhyun berdiri kasar, kursi panjang yang didudukinya terhempas sedikit dan berderit mengejutkan pengunjung lain.

"Yaa! Kyuhyun-ah, appa hanya bercanda! Yaish, kau ini!" Yeunghwan membungkuk canggung pada pengunjung lain, ia berbisik-bisik menyuruh Kyuhyun kembali duduk. Kali ini pria itu mengambil kursi di sisi putranya. Ia berusaha merangkul Kyuhyun meskipun pemuda itu bersikeras menolak lengannya.

"Kalau sudah selesai mengobrolnya, aku mau pulang. Aku sudah bilang mutanku harus ke dokter malam ini, kan?"

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali, sih. Appa ingin bicara soal warisan."

"Aku sudah bilang tidak butuh warisanmu, sepeserpun! Aku bisa mencari uang sendiri."

"Appa tahu, Kyuhyun-ah! Appa tahu kau bisa mencari uang sendiri. Tapi sekarang? Kau baru merintis usahamu. Lalu dengan keberadaan Sungmin dan seorang bayi. Kau pikir itu mudah? Kau pikir appa akan membiarkan putra, menantu, dan cucunya terkatung-katung mencari uang?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin dan anakku terlantar." Kyuhyun mendengus sinis.

"Appa tahu. Tapi berhenti lah menolak bantuan orang lain, nak. Tidak baik. Itu tidak bagus untuk masa depanmu."

"Bawel." Kyuhyun mengibaskan bahunya, ia menghempas tangan sang ayah yang sejak tadi meremas bahunya.

"Appa tidak menyuruhmu bergantung sepenuhnya padaku. Sekarang coba ceritakan rencana usahamu."

Yeunghwan memberi jarak duduk diantara mereka, dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang mendengus padanya. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir sebelum menjawab ketus.

"Aku akan membuka toko game."

Yeunghwan terdiam, sebentar. Sebelum tertawa keras sembari memukul-mukul meja.

"Toko game? Abad akan berganti dan kau ingin membuka toko game?"

"Jangan mencibir." Kyuhyun tersinggung.

"Aku punya peternakan mamalia, ada kelinci, kucing, anjing—"

"Aku tidak butuh—"

"Kau bisa membeli bibitnya dariku dan menjualnya di tokomu, bagaimana? Sebuah pet shop? Usaha yang menjanjikan, bukan?"

"Kau memintaku bercerita tentang rencana usahaku, dan kau bahkan menertawakannya di kalimat pertama?" Kyuhyun mendelik pada ayahnya. Yeunghwan hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Saat itu ketika Kyuhyun berdiri untuk kesekian kalinya karena amarah, Yeunghwan tidak lagi menghalang-halangi putranya.

"Ini sudah terlalu sore, aku harus pulang. Bye, appa."

"Bye, Kyuhyun-ah. Lain kali aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu."

Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap ayahnya sebentar dan tersenyum manis.

"Telponlah lebih dulu, kupastikan aku tidak berada di rumah saat itu."

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Disneyland! Disneyland!" sosok kecil Jieun melesat dari tangga mansion Choi. Gadis kecil itu melompat naik ke sofa ruang tamu dan berguling di atasnya. Kelakuannya sontak membuat perawat dan pelayan memekik khawatir dan buru-buru menangkap tubuh kecilnya sebelum jatuh berguling ke lantai.

"JIEUNAAA!" Siwon mendelik kaget melihat pemandangan pertama yang menyambutnya saat ia masuk dari arah dapur. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar ia mendekat dan meraih lengan Jieun, diangkatnya tubuh kecil itu semudah mengangkat boneka.

"Kalau kau jatuh, bagaimana Princess bandel!" Siwon membanting diri duduk di atas sofa, dengan putrinya di atas pangkuan. Ia mengerat pinggang kecil itu kuat-kuat, menahan gerak hiperaktif Jieun yang berusaha bergerak kemana-mana.

"Daddy cepat! Daddy cepat!" Jieun seakan tidak peduli pada pandangan galak Siwon. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk merapikan rambut basah ayahnya, menyusun dan menyisirinya menggunakan jari.

"Kau bahkan belum menggunakan sepatumu, Princess."

"Kemarikan, hyung. Biar aku saja yang memakaikannya. Kau bersiaplah, Princess Jieun sudah tidak sabar." Minho selesai mengancingkan kemejanya, ia ikut duduk di sisi Siwon dan mengambil alih Jieun ke atas pangkuannya.

"Kita langsung ke Disneyland, ne Oppa?"

Siwon mendelik mendengar suara nyaring putrinya. Ia baru akan meniti tangga, dan sempat-sempatnya kembali berbalik untuk menyela. "Ahjussi, baby! Berapa kali harus Daddy bilang? Panggil dia _Paman_!"

Minho tertawa, ia mengecup hidung mungil Jieun. Lebih dari bahagia karena keponakannya memilih untuk membelanya ketimbang sang ayah.

"Kita akan belanja dulu, Princess. Kau perlu jaket baru dan kau bisa memilihnya sendiri, oke?" Siwon hanya menghilang sebentar. Pria itu kembali secepat bayangan, ia tidak rela meninggalkan Jieun sendiri bersama adiknya.

"Belanja dimana, hyung?" Minho mendongak bingung dengan kening bertaut.

"Tempat biasa tentu saja."

"Tempat biasa?"

"Department Store di Yongsan-gu. Jieun pernah menghilang disana padahal kami selalu berbelanja di tempat itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau Princess kecil ini berbelanja di tempat lain yang belum pernah dikunjunginya." Siwon merebut kembali putrinya, ia mengecupi sekujur wajah dan leher putrinya. Gadis kecil itu tertawa geli saat janggut-janggut tajam ayahnya menggelitik tengkuk dan lehernya.

"Daddy hyaaaah! Geliiii!"

"Kauuu! Princess bandel, kau harus janji tidak akan berjalan-jalan sendiri lagi, tidak akan menyusup diam-diam dan pergi sendirian."

"Hyaaaah!" Jieun berusaha mendorong wajah ayahnya, tapi tenaga sang appa terlalu kuat. Gadis malang itu terjebak di antara tengkuk dan wajah Siwon.

"Janji!"

"J-janji Daddy! Geliii! Hyahahahahaha! Aaah!"

Siwon sibuk bergumul dengan Jieun, ia tidak sempat menangkap ekspresi kaget Minho yang sesaat melintas dan dengan cepat berganti dengan senyum tipis.

Minho memadangi Siwon dan Jieun dalam diam. Ia teringat kembali pada pertanyaan Heechul malam itu dan yakin sekali 'Jieun' yang ditanyakan oleh Heechul adalah Jieun keponakannya sendiri. Tidak mungkin Choi lain. Tidak ada Choi lain. Dalam hati, Minho mematri satu cacatan tebal untuk lebih berhati-hati menjaga keberadaan keponakannya. Lebih-lebih dari pencarian tajam Heechul.

Heechul tidak boleh menemukan Jieun. Keadaan yang sekarang sudah cukup adil bagi semua orang. Heechul mendapatkan kebebasannya dan Siwon mendapatkan Jieun.

"Pinky swear?" Siwon tersenyum lembut dan menyodorkan kelingking kanannya. Jieun tergelak, mengulurkan kelingking kecilnya sebelum mengaitkannya dengan kelingking besar ayahnya.

"Pinky sweeeaaaar daddy!"

Begitu dua jari itu terjalin, Siwon memeluk putrinya erat-erat dan mendekap kepala itu erat di dadanya. Ia menggigit cuping kucing Jieun dan membuat putrinya makin terkikik. Saat itu, entah kenapa hadir sebersit kekhawatiran aneh di dadanya. Tapi Siwon cepat-cepat mengusirnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang, _Let's goooo_!"

"YEAAAY! _LET'S GOOO_! Ayo oppa!"

"Ahjussi!"

Minho tertawa, membiarkan Siwon dan Jieun melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Begitu yakin kakaknya cukup jauh darinya, Minho meraih ponsel dari saku dan mendial sebuah kontak. Bunyi nada sambung terdengar hingga suara nyaring itu menyambutnya.

"Halo, hyung? Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau berniat pergi keluar hari ini?" Minho mengernyit, memejamkan sebelah matanya menahan sakit di telinga. Ia yakin ada Heechul di sebrang sana. Ia tidak menangkap percakapan antara Ryeowook dan Heechul, teriakan itu sungguh memekakkan telinga meski hanya melalui telpon.

"Oh, seharian di toko? Hahaha tidak. Aku tidak berniat membolos! Aku datang hari ini, sedikit terlambat tidak apa, kan?" Minho tertawa lagi.

"Ya, hyung! Aku pasti kerja hari ini, ya! Bye!" Minho buru-buru menutup telponnya. Satu hal karena tidak ingin mendengar makian Ryeowook, dan hal lain karena Siwon kembali berjalan masuk dan mendelik padanya.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

Minho tersenyum meladeni ekspresi kesal itu. Siwon memukul bahunya, membuatnya nyaris terhuyung jatuh dan Jieun memekik tidak terima.

"DADDY!"

"Ahjussimu nakal, baby! Dia membuat jalan-jalan kita tertunda!"

"Jangan pukul Minho oppa!" Jieun mengangkat tangannya kesal. Tidak terima pada alasan apapun yang membuat ayahnya memukul pamannya tercinta.

Minho mengusap tengkuknya, jujur merasa sakit tapi pemuda itu menutupinya dengan tertawa.

"Oppa tidak apa-apa, Jieuna." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Minho mengulurkan tangannya, ingin meminta Jieun dari gendongan ayahnya namun Siwon menolak dengan memasang bahu. Pemuda itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekalipun Jieun menunjukkan keinginan yang sama untuk digendong olehnya.

"Jieun menggunakan bandulnya?" Minho melirik bandul emas yang menyembul dari balik kaus mungil Jieun.

"Ya."

"Apa tidak lebih baik kalau dilepas saja?"

"Kau sudah gila? Bagaimana kalau putriku menghilang! Bandul itu satu-satunya yang akan membuat penjahat manapun berpikir dua kali untuk melukai Jieun-ku."

"Baiklah baiklah. Terserah Tuan Muda saja." Minho menggeleng-geleng. Hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kakaknya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Ryeowook tengah sibuk memilah pakaian-pakaian mungil, baju-baju bayi di tengah Departement Store. Heechul berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan tengah sibuk melakukan hal yang sama, memilah pakaian bayi. Keduanya sudah berada disana sejak siang dengan niat menghabiskan waktu hari ini untuk mencari pakaian Kitten, tidak peduli Kyuhyun akan menerimanya atau tidak, mereka memutuskan untuk memberikannya lewat Sungmin.

Heechul tahu seharusnya ia berhenti saat ia sudah tidak bisa lagi memasukkan pakaian ke dalam trolinya yang penuh menggunung. Tapi mutan itu masih ngotot memilah baju lainnya. Ia hanya melirik tidak tertarik ke arah Ryeowook saat mendengar suara dering ponsel adik iparnya. Dari ekor matanya, ia melihat Ryeowook mengibas-ibaskan pakaian kecil di tangannya sembari memaki seseorang di sebrang sana. Heechul menyahut untuk memanas-manasinya.

"Siapa itu?" Heechul bertanya sembari terkekeh. Senang melihat seseorang baru saja disembur oleh adik iparnya.

"Minho. Bertanya apakah aku dan kau akan pergi keluar hari ini."

Heechul mengernyitkan keningnya, tumben sekali bocah itu bertanya tentang dirinya.

"Dan kau menjawab?"

"Kubilang saja kita hanya akan di kafe hari ini, mengawasi seluruh karyawan seharian! Dia pasti berniat membolos kalau kubilang aku tidak di kafe hari ini!" Ryeowook berujar berapi-api. "Setelah ini kita mampir ke kafe, hyung. Aku mau memastikan bocah itu datang kerja hari ini. Ia sudah terlalu banyak membolos, huh."

"Nice. Lain kali kalau kau ingin memukul kepalanya, aku bersedia membantu." Heechul menyeringai. Ia melemparkan sekotak celana bayi ke dalam troli Ryeowook yang masih lapang.

"Oh, Kyuhyun menitipkan Sungmin padaku kemarin. Saat menjemputnya, bocah itu tampak kesal." Heechul memulai topik rumpi lain diantara mereka. Ryeowook mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Dia selalu kesal kan? Memangnya ada apa lagi?"

Heechul menatap Ryeowook dengan senyum tidak biasa. Seakan-akan kisah yang akan diceritakannya ini begitu menyenangkannya. "Sungmin pasti sudah memasuki masa-masa tersulit kehamilannya. Ups, bukan sulit untuk Minnie. Tapi sulit untuk Kyuhyun."

"Hyung? Apa maksudnya itu?" Ryeowook langsung tertarik melihat seringai di wajah Heechul. Apapun arti seringai itu, pasti memiliki arti yang sangat buruk untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, kehamilan mutan tentu berbeda dengan kalian." Heechul mengusap hidung dingin Ryeowook dengan ujung telunjuknya. "Akan datang waktunya mutan benar-benar menyerupai mamalia yang membaur di dalam DNA mereka. Untuk kasus Sungmin: kucing. Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan induk kucing yang akan melahirkan?"

Ryeowook menggeleng kecil, tiba-tiba merasa sedikit prihatin pada Kyuhyun.

"Kucing akan mencari tempat melahirkan yang nyaman. Menumpuk banyak pakaian di tempat gelap, aman, dan tersembunyi. Kyuhyun bercerita kalau Sungmin mengacak pakaian yang sudah dirapikannya dan menumpuknya menjadi satu di dalam kloset. Dia mau marah-marah seperti apapun, Sungmin akan terus mengulanginya."

"H-hyung?" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. "Sungmin tidak akan benar-benar melahirkan di dalam kloset kan? Di dalam lemari pakaian?"

Heechul tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak! Itu seperti, ummm... ritual. Kami melakukannya di luar kesadaran. Kalau tiba waktunya kontraksi dan Kyuhyun lupa membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit, bukan tidak mungkin Sungmin melahirkan di dalam lemari pakaian."

"Hyung! Itu mengerikan! Iyuch," Ryeowook berjengit jijik membayangkannya. Ia pernah melihat seekor induk kucing melahap sisa plasenta dan daging ari yang dilahirkannya. Membayangkan Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama. Iyew.

"Itu sebelum melahirkan. Kau belum dengar ritual lain setelah bayinya lahir."

"Ya? Ya? Apa lagi?" Ryeowook bertanya antusias meski ia bergidik takut.

"Kuceritakan nanti, tidak seru kalau kukatakan semuanya sekarang."

"Aish, hyung!" Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya sebal. "Ayolah, ceritakan saja sekarang!" tuntutnya setengah memelas.

"Nan. Ti." Heechul menunduk di depan wajah Ryeowook, mutan itu mengangkat alisnya dan pandangannya teralih saat tanpa sengaja ekor matanya menangkap sosok familiar melintas di belakang Ryeowook.

"Aku seperti melihat Minho."

Ryeowook melotot dan ikut berbalik, menatap ke arah pandangan Heechul. "Bocah itu! Dia bilang akan datang kerja kan, aish!"

Heechul sendiri tidak yakin, ia berjinjit untuk memandang menembus rak-rak pakaian. Pemuda itu bergerak terlalu cepat, hanya punggungnya yang terlihat dan ia tampak menggendong seorang anak. Dengan rasa penasaran, Heechul melangkah mendekatinya. Potongan rambut itu mirip sekali dengan Minho. Tapi siapa anak yang sedang digendongnya itu? Keponakannya? Tidak mungkin. Ia tidak pernah mendengar Choi kecil lahir setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Itu Minho?" Ryeowook bertanya ragu.

Heechul mengendikkan bahunya. Tapi tak ayal langkahnya terus mendekat, hingga kini jarak yang memisahkannya dari sosok familiar itu hanyalah sebuah tiang gantung pakaian bayi. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Heechul bisa menangkap sisi wajah pemuda itu yang membuatnya semakin yakin untuk memanggil—

"Minho?"

Dan pemuda itu berbalik. Gadis kecil dalam gendongannya ikut mendongak menatap ke arah sosok yang memanggil pamannya. Saat itu ada dua, tiga, empat mata yang mendelik. Pakaian kecil dalam genggaman tangan Heechul terlepas jatuh ke lantai, sedang Minho mengeratkan rengkuhannya di sekeliling tubuh Jieun.

"J-JIEUN!"

"H-HYUNG!"

Heechul membuka mulutnya, lalu mengatupnya kembali. Terlalu terkejut untuk mengucapkan apapun.

"K-Kau bilang tidak mengenalnya, Choi Minho!"

Minho tergagap, bibirnya bergetar, tangannya gemetar, ia takut akan menjatuhkan Jieun dari gendongannya tapi rasanya ia terlalu terkejut hingga kakinya gemetar. Empat sosok bodyguard mendekat saat mendengar suara memekik Heechul dan Minho langsung mengenali sosok-sosok itu sebagai penjaga-penjaga Heechul.

Ini keadaan berbahaya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ia memandang kemanapun, mencari celah untuk melarikan diri namun seluruh penjaga itu mengepungnya dari empat arah. Heechul berdiri begitu dekat di hadapannya dan menyingkirkan tiang kecil yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang di antara mereka.

Minho merasa malu untuk mengakui bahwa kini sekujur tubuhnya bergetar dalam ketakutan yang luar biasa, bahkan sosok Siwon yang muncul dari belakang Heechul tidak juga menenangkannya. Heechul sudah menemukan mereka!

Siwon menyingkirkan bahu Heechul untuk berada di sisi adiknya, tanpa berpikir atau menduga sama sekali siapa pemilik bahu yang baru saja di tariknya itu.

"Minho? Ada apa in—" Siwon tercekat. Dan mutan di hadapannya memberikan respon tak kalah terkejutnya.

Heechul terhuyung ke belakang, nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Ia meremas tangannya yang dingin, tidak percaya namun sosok ini dengan jelas berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kim Heechul."

"S-Siwon."

"Aku tidak percaya akan bertemu lagi denganmu, pelacur." Siwon mendesis. Ia berbalik, begitu tersadar pada keberadaan putrinya, Siwon sontak merebut Jieun dari gendongan Minho dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"J-Jieun— D-dia anakku! Dia anakku, Choi Siwon! Katakan dia anakku!" pekik Heechul, dengan telunjuk yang gemetar ia menunjuk wajah Minho. "Kau sengaja menyembunyikan Jieun dariku. Kau bilang kau tidak mengenalinya!"

Siwon meludah. Wajah bengisnya membuat Jieun ketakutan dan memeluknya erat-erat sembari membisikkan 'Daddy' dengan lirih.

"Bayimu sudah mati enam tahun yang lalu. Aku yang membunuhnya sendiri. Sekarang enyah dari hadapanku sebelum kubakar kau seperti bayimu itu."

"Kau berbohong! Kembalikan bayiku, Choi Siwon!" Heechul menyambar Siwon, berusaha meraih Jieun namun kekuatannya tidak akan sebanding dengan sosok tinggi itu. Siwon dengan mudah menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga terhuyung.

Ryeowook yang menahan tubuh mutan itu dan memapahnya kembali berdiri.

Siwon berbalik dan berniat pergi sesegera mungkin, ia berdecih kesal karena rak-rak gantung disekitarnya menghalanginya untuk bergerak cepat. Terlebih dengan keberadaan empat bodyguard yang semakin mendekat dan mengepungnya. Ia terjebak.

"Yongguk! Daehyun?" serunya tak sabar, dua bodyguard itu terlalu jauh berkelana darinya. Siwon menangkap dua sosok pengawalnya berjalan cepat dari kejauhan, tapi jarak yang memisahkan mereka tidak akan membantu sama sekali. Jumlah pengawal Heechul dua kali lebih banyak dari miliknya.

"D-Daddy?" Jieun kebingungan, ia berusaha berpegang pada leher ayahnya namun terlalu banyak tangan mendarat di atas tubuhnya.

"Jieun! Dia bayiku!" Heechul memekik. Kembali menyambar Siwon dari belakang, memanfaatkan keberadaan empat bodyguardnya dan menarik Jieun dengan bantuan mereka.

Siwon berusaha mempertahankan Jieun. Ia merengkuh tubuh putrinya, berusaha menyingkirkan begitu banyak tangan yang mendarat di tubuh mungil Jieun.

"D-Daddy!" Jieun memekik panik. Satu tangan menarik lengannya ke arah kanan, dan tangan lain menariknya ke arah berlawanan. Keramaian yang menyesakkan itu membuatnya ketakutan. Tangis gadis kecil itu pecah saat tarikan-tarikan kasar itu mulai melukai kulitnya, menyisakan memar dan kebiruan di atas lengan dan kaki mungilnya. "_Daddy appo_!"

"Hentikan! Kau menyakiti putriku, Kim Heechul! HENTIKAN!" Siwon berseru panik, ia menangkap satu, dua, tiga memar kecil membekas di atas kulit lembut putrinya. Hal itu semakin membuatnya ingin merengkuh Jieun dan melindungi tubuh kecil itu mati-matian.

Tapi Heechul sama tidak kalahnya, mutan dewasa itu melakukan segala cara, tanpa mengindahkan tangis Jieun dan ancaman Siwon.

"DADDY APPO!" Jieun menjerit kesakitan, tangisnya melengking di tengah gaduh perebutan tubuh kecilnya.

Siwon tidak sanggup mendengar pekik itu, dan keberadaan dua pengawalnya tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Berikan putriku, Choi Siwon!" Heechul memekik tidak ingin kalah. Siwon seakan refleks melonggarkan rengkuhannya di sekeliling tubuh Jieun, ia tidak sanggup melihat lebih banyak memar membekas di lengan putrinya. Heechul meremas lengan Jieun terlalu kuat membuat Siwon sempat berpikir untuk meremukkan lengan mutan itu dalam sekejap mata, tapi ada banyak tangan yang ikut campur.

Jumlah mereka tidak sebanding, Heechul berhasil merebut Jieun dengan bantuan delapan tangan. Minho bahkan tidak bergeming untuk membantu kakaknya sama sekali. Ia hanya sanggup berdiri membeku, mendengarkan tangis Jieun, jeritan Heechul, dan teriakan Siwon.

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Haung!" Sungmin menggerung marah, menarik sweaternya turun saat Kyuhyun berusaha membuatnya menanggalkan pakaian.

"Haung!" Kyuhyun balas melotot. Menatap mutannya dengan pandangan mengancam, tapi Sungmin sama kerasnya mempertahankan keinginannya untuk tidak diperiksa lebih jauh lagi oleh dokter muda di sisinya. Ia bersikeras menolak dibaringkan di atas meja pasien, mutan itu kembali duduk setiap kali Kyuhyun mendorong kepalanya dan menyuruhnya berbaring.

"Tidak apa, kalau Sungmin tidak mau melakukan USG sekarang, kita bisa lakukan minggu depan. Ne?"

Sungmin mendengus, mengibaskan ekornya dengan sinis. Ia duduk mengerat sweaternya lalu beringsut menempel pada Kyuhyun.

"Semoga minggu depan mood Sungmin jauh lebih baik."

Dokter Junsu berdiri di pinggir jendela kantornya. Ruangan ini memiliki jendela besar dan letaknya di lantai dua membuatnya mampu melihat keadaan di halaman rumah sakit dan jalan di sekitarnya. Pandangan dokter muda itu tampak menegang sesaat ia menatap ke arah lokasi parkir rumah sakit. Tapi cepat-cepat Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum canggung pada Kyuhyun yang tengah membimbing Sungmin untuk duduk.

"Tapi minggu depan Sungminnie tidak boleh menolak lagi, ne!" Junsu menyodorkan seulas kertas berisi resep vitamin dan tersenyum ramah.

"Kandungannya sudah cukup tua jadi tidak baik kalau sampai bulan ini ia belum juga melakukan USG." Ujar Junsu prihatin, meski ia mengatakannya lebih untuk Kyuhyun. Junsu sadar ucapannya membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kening.

Awalnya, dokter muda itu sedikit ragu untuk meneruskan ucapannya. Tapi saat melirik Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya, ia kembali melanjutkannya.

"Menurut prediksiku, mungkin bayinya akan lahir sekitar enam minggu lagi." Junsu tahu ucapannya terkesan ambigu. Tapi ia tidak berbohong. Ia hanya sedikit memainkan susunan kata-katanya dan melihat respon Kyuhyun— Junsu sadar ia tepat sasaran. Pemuda ini belum tahu. Dan Junsu menutupi rasa bersalahnya karena memanfaatkan hal itu.

Kyuhyun terkesiap. "Enam minggu? Itu— kurang dari dua bulan?"

"Ya. Enam minggu, satu setengah bulan lagi."

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, namun ia mengatupkannya kembali dan urung menanyakan hal bodoh yang nyaris saja meluncur dari bibirnya.

Tapi kandungan Sungmin masih empat bulan? Bagaimana mungkin bayinya lahir satu setengah bulan lagi? Bukankah seharusnya bayi ini lahir lima bulan lagi?

Menyaksikan ekspresi terkejut Kyuhyun lebih lama membuat Junsu semakin merasa bersalah, ia berdehem dan berpura-pura melirik arlojinya. "Uhm, kalau masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan? Aku harus pulang lebih awal hari ini. Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-sshi."

Kyuhyun menganga, tampak begitu terkejut dan tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Ia masih butuh waktu untuk berpikir dan mencerna informasi yang baru saja diterimanya. Namun tangan yang terulur dihadapannya semakin membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Gugup ia berdiri membimbing Sungmin dan menerima jabatan tangan Junsu. Kyuhyun membungkuk lagi dan mengucapkan terimakasihnya sebelum menggiring mutannya keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Junsu di dalam sana yang awalnya berpura-pura mengemasi tasnya namun diam-diam memperhatikan mereka.

Junsu menyadari bagaimana rengkuhan tangan Kyuhyun mengendur di sekeliling bahu mutan itu. Ia menghela napas berat, diam-diam merasa bersalah. Ia melempar pandangan keluar jendela. Menangkap sebuah jeep hitam terparkir di sudut gelap rumah sakit, bayangan-bayangan sosok tinggi tampak terpantul di bawah keremangan malam.

Saat itu sekali lagi, Junsu merasa ragu. Apakah ia telah membuat pilihan yang benar?

.

oOoOoOo

.

Keluar dari ruangan Junsu, Kyuhyun langsung menyingkirkan tangannya dari bahu Sungmin. Mutan itu menyadarinya, dan berusaha mendekat pada majikannya sembari berpegang ke kaus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkah dalam diam, pikirannya tengah berkecamuk. Setiap kali ia merasakan berat tangan Sungmin mendarat di tubuhnya, Kyuhyun akan berusaha menyingkirkannya. Ia tidak ingin mengucapkan keluh kesah dalam hatinya, karena bagaimanapun ia mengungkapkannya pada mutan ini, Sungmin tidak akan bisa menjawab kalimatnya.

Tapi begitu langkah mereka melewati ruang bayi dengan dinding kaca yang transparan. Sungmin memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkah dan berdiri memandangi bayi-bayi di dalam sana. Kyuhyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali untuk berdiri di sisi mutannya, berdiri disana mendampingi Sungmin yang seakan terpana memandangi bayi-bayi itu. Sedang Kyuhyun merasa tidak tahan melihat sosok-sosok mungil itu menggeliat. Dan prasangka dalam kepalanya semakin berkecamuk seperti ulat.

Kyuhyun menunduk menatap perut Sungmin yang terbalut terlindung di balik tebalnya sweater hangat. Sweater baru yang dibelikannya minggu kemarin. Untuk mutannya, untuk Sungmin, untuk menghangatkan bayi mereka.

_Bayi mereka?_

"Enam minggu..." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berkata. Sungmin mendongak memandangnya dengan penuh tanya, Kyuhyun menunduk memandangnya sendu.

"Bayinya akan lahir enam minggu lagi."

Sungmin mengerjap. Tidak mengerti.

"Kau ingat berapa lama kita bersama? Saat aku menemukanmu di halte bus waktu itu." Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin tidak mungkin menjawab. Maka ia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dengan sebuah bisikan lirih.

"Itu tujuh bulan yang lalu..."

Sungmin kini memilih berdiri menghadap Kyuhyun, ia mulai menangkap arah obrolan ini. Mutan itu memeluk perutnya dan memandang majikannya dengan sendu, seakan ingin membela diri.

"Tapi bayinya akan lahir enam minggu lagi. Padahal aku melakukannya denganmu tidak lebih dari empat bulan yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin..." Kyuhyun menahan napas, dadanya sesak saat ia memaksakan diri untuk menghitung angka-angka bulan yang begitu memusingkan, membuat kepalanya serasa akan meledak saja.

"Aku melakukannya denganmu tidak lebih dari sekali dan langsung menghasilkan seorang bayi? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memikirkan ini sejak awal? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak curiga. Bodohnya Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun berseru sengit dan memukul kepalanya sendiri. Sungmin berjengit panik dan berusaha menghalanginya, tapi Kyuhyun menghempas tangan mutan itu dan membuatnya terhuyung menghantam dinding kaca.

Mutan itu meringis.

"Jangan sentuh aku, mutan sial! Harusnya aku tahu kau hanya memanfaatkanku! Kau menggunakanku untuk kabur dari majikan gilamu itu? Memaksaku mengakui bayi ini. Membuatku menggunakan separuh tabunganku, membeli rumah, membeli mobil, bodohnya kau Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin tidak mengerti. Tapi perhitungan-perhitungan uang itu mulai membuatnya sesak. Kyuhyun bersikap seperti Seunghyun, Sungmin seakan melihat majikan lamanya berdiri di hadapannya lagi.

Kyuhyun berbalik, melangkah menjauh dari Sungmin saat didengarnya suara isak kecil mengikuti punggungnya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, mutan sial! Pergilah bersama majikan gilamu itu!"

Sungmin terhenyak. Ia membeku di tempatnya berdiri, sedang Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa seakan ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkannya. Sungmin memekik saat Kyuhyun menghilang berbelok di lorong rumah sakit. Mutan itu berjalan tergesa, berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun meski perutnya terasa keram.

Ia menyeret langkahnya, membawa kakinya menyusuri arah jalan dimana Kyuhyun telah menghilang. Tapi begitu ia berbelok, Kyuhyun tidak berada dimanapun.

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dengan linglung. Tangannya gemetar, dua kakinya gemetar. Ia yakin sekali Kyuhyun melalui jalan ini. Ini adalah jalan yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk mencapai gerbang depan rumah sakit. Apa Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan pulang meninggalkannya? Sendirian di tempat ini?

Sungmin mengerat perutnya dan menangis terisak. Dengan terseok ia menyeret langkahnya, berharap Kyuhyun belum menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan hanya merajuk di luar rumah sakit. Tapi lorong sepi yang menyambutnya hingga gerbang depan tak pelak membuat tangis mutan itu pecah. Kyuhyun tidak ada dimanapun. Dan mobil mereka yang terparkir di dekat gerbang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Bayangan di balik kegelapan itu bergerak, perlahan menunjukkan sosok yang semakin jelas di bawah temaram lampu rumah sakit. Nyaris satu jam ia berdiri di sana, menanti dua sosok yang sejak tadi ditunggunya. Hingga terdengar suara tangis familiar yang samar-samar. Sosok itu keluar dari bawah bayang-bayang gelap, wajah tampannya tersamar di balik kacamata besar yang hitam. Ia melirik sudut-sudut dimana kamera CCTV diletakkan. Junsu telah berjanji untuk mematikan semua kamera kalau ia juga berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti Cho muda ini. Tapi Seunghyun sudah bersumpah untuk mengingkari janjinya malam ini, ia menggenggam sebuah revolver dengan peredam suara dan berniat menembak pemuda Cho itu jika ia melihatnya. Tapi sosok di depan gerbang rumah sakit kecil itu membuat Seunghyun tercenung.

Sosok itu bersimpuh, meratap sendirian.

"Sungmin-ah..."

Kemana pemuda Cho itu?

Seunghyun meremas revolvernya dalam amarah. Berani sekali pemuda itu meninggalkan Sungminnya sendirian!

Seunghyun sudah bersiap melangkah mendekati Sungmin saat seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Geram pemuda itu berbalik, dua orang pengawal bertubuh besar berdiri di belakangnya. Mengenakan pakaian yang sama-sama gelap dan ikut menggunakan kacamata hitam.

"Kami sudah membereskan mobilnya, tuan muda."

"Kalian bawa kemana?"

"Kami buang ke danau di pinggir Seoul. Sekarang apa lagi, tuan? Menyekap pemuda Cho itu?"

"Tidak perlu. Nyalakan mobilnya, tunggu aku disini. Kita pergi sebentar lagi."

.

oOoOoOo

.

Kyuhyun membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi. Dingin air yang membilas wajahnya seakan berhasil menenangkan panas di hatinya pula. Pemuda itu merunduk, berpegang pada wastafel. Sesaat yang lalu dua kakinya terasa begitu lemas seakan ia bisa jatuh kapan saja. Sesaat yang lalu pula ia bisa mendengar suara tangis Sungmin melewati pintu toilet dan samar menghilang.

Kyuhyun merasa dadanya seakan akan meledak saat suara tangis lirih itu melintasi pintu, tapi Kyuhyun tidak kuasa untuk melawan amarah dalam hatinya sendiri dan berakhir berdiam di dalam toilet ini sembari merendam wajahnya ke dalam wastafel. Setidaknya dingin air ini membantunya berpikir jernih dan membantunya meredakan amarah.

"Bagaimana mungkin enam minggu lagi..." Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa mempercayainya. "Yaish!" serunya kesal. Hampir-hampir ingin melempar bogem ke cermin di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan dengusan. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri. Tetes-tetes air melintasi wajahnya. Wajahnya yang pucat. Ia sudah melalui hari-hari yang melelahkan. Minggu-minggu, bulan-bulan mengerikan untuk mengurus seekor mutan yang sedang mengandung.

Dan betapa luar biasanya jika bayi itu benar-benar bukan bayinya!

"ARRRHHHGGGHHHH!" Kyuhyun berteriak emosi dan menghantam cermin itu dengan kepalan tangannya, pemuda itu memekik sekali lagi. Ia duduk bersimpuh sembari mengusapi tangannya yang terasa pedih. Buku-buku jarinya memerah memar.

Kyuhyun meniupi tangannya dan meringis kesakitan, dan ingatanya kembali pada memori akan suara teriakan penderitaan Sungmin. Di pulau Jeju beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Tapi saat di Jeju waktu itu... Bibi Yi memijat perutnya..." _mana mungkin masih ada bayi di dalam rahim Sungmin!_

Kyuhyun menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, darah dan daging itu dibersihkan dari tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menahan tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan, ia merenung dan memandangi pantulan wajahnya sendiri.

"Apa mungkin... mutan tidak mengandung selama sembilan bulan?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Tiba-tiba teringat pada sepotong kecil baju bayi yang pernah dibawa Heechul dan disangkanya sebagai baju boneka.

"Oh, shit." Kyuhyun mendelik saat kesimpulan besar itu mencapai otaknya. Ia bahkan sudah bicara macam-macam di depan mutannya sendiri!

Panik Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari toilet dan menyusuri koridor di sana mengingat ia mendengar suara Sungmin beberapa saat lalu. Keheningan malam itu menyambutnya. Kyuhyun berbalik dalam perasaan khawatir yang menjadi-jadi, ia kembali ke ruang bayi dan tidak juga menemukan mutannya disana.

"Sungmin-ah!" panggil Kyuhyun frustasi. Pemuda itu meremas rambutnya dan kini dikuasai oleh perasaan bersalah yang menjadi-jadi. Kemana perginya Sungmin?

Sungmin tidak mungkin melangkah secepat itu meninggalkannya. Apa mungkin mutan itu menunggunya di tempat parkir?

Kyuhyun melangkah tergesa, ia berpapasan dengan seorang perawat yang langsung dicegatnya di tengah koridor.

"S-Suster? Apa kau lihat seekor mutan? Pemuda sedang mengandung, tingginya sebahuku?"

Perawat itu ketakutan, Kyuhyun mencengkeram tangannya terlalu kuat.

"Mutan? Mengenakan sweater merah muda?"

"Y-ya!"

"Baru saja keluar, mungkin masih ada di tempat parkir."

Kyuhyun segera melesat keluar dari koridor itu, melangkah ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh perawat tadi. Kyuhyun merasa begitu sesak oleh perasaan yang menggebu. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat memeluk Sungmin, mengecupi pipi mutan itu sembari meminta maaf dan membawanya pulang. Kyuhyun sudah berangan-angan untuk menuruti semua keinginan mutannya, untuk menebus kesalahannya. Betapa jahat kata-kata yang sudah terlontar dari bibirnya ini.

Kyuhyun berlari keluar rumah sakit, namun langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu utama. Lahan parkir rumah sakit ini tidak begitu luas, ia hanya perlu memutar tubuh untuk mendapatkan seluruh pemandangan depan rumah sakit. Dan di tempatnya berdiri, Kyuhyun tidak menemukan mobilnya. Pemuda itu berjalan kebingungan, memijak di atas lahan dimana ia mengingat dengan jelas mobilnya terparkir terakhir kali.

"M-mobilku? Kemana mobilku!"

Ia tidak melihat mobilnya dimanapun, lebih-lebih Sungmin.

Tidak mungkin mutan itu yang membawa mobilnya!

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**tebeseeeeh!**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

**Sungmin balik ke Seunghyun lalalalala~ *nari hula hula***

**/kabur sebelum dibakar massa/**

**Btw terimakasih untuk semua kritik dan sarannya, semua-mua-mua-muanya. Bantu saya dengan kritik dan saran lagi yaw~ *cium satu satu***


End file.
